Nuestro Momento (Ralexa)
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: LDCDA. Alexa y Raven se vuelven a reencontrar tras 5 años desde su ruptura. Se cambian los roles, y Alexa será la profesora de Raven en el nuevo Máster que empieza a funcionar en la Universidad de Stanford. ¿Por qué rompieron? ¿Qué sucederá ahora que se han vuelto a encontrar? ¿Volverá a florecer ese sentimiento intenso que las dos vivieron? ¿Será este su momento?
1. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 1. Sorpresas.**

Hacer la compra nunca le había gustado. Y menos tan temprano. Siempre intentaba hacer una lista de las cosas imprescindibles que necesitaba; la cual se dejaba en la encimera de la cocina, consiguiendo que acabase comprando de todo menos lo que realmente le hacía falta. Podría alimentarse a base de chocolate, donuts y patatas; pero, por desgracia, tenía que cuidarse, a pesar de siempre sacar tiempo para realizar ejercicio físico en el gimnasio, que quedaba a diecisiete minutos exactos en coche de su pequeño apartamento en esa nueva ciudad. No necesitaba más, se había acostumbrado a vivir sola desde hacía largos años, y pudo descubrir la parte positiva de depender de sí misma y hacer todo lo que quisiera porque: su casa, sus normas. Además, en un espacio reducido tardaba menos en limpiar. Todo eran ventajas.

Arrastró el carro por el pasillo de los dulces, de ahí no se iba sin una bolsa de porquerías y, quizás, unos chicles. Puso morros mientras paseaba la vista por el estante de chucherías antes de decantarse por unas gominolas con forma de animales, pero parece que alguien también decidió que ese iba a ser su objetivo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apartando la mano y dejando que esa persona cogiese la bolsa que quedaba primero y, posteriormente, coger ella la siguiente.

—Gracias —su voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar, por lo que se giró para verla.

Una chica rubia con unas facciones increíbles la miró con sus ojos grises, y un delicado aroma a piña invadió sus fosas nasales automáticamente, recreando el recuerdo que experimentó justo antes de viajar a California. A su nuevo hogar.

—Mierda —tras decirlo, tiró rápidamente las chucherías a su carro para largarse de ahí.

—Tú eres la que fingió ser madre soltera, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó rápidamente.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? ¿Eres una especie de _stalker_ o algo así? —escuchaba cómo sus pasos se acercaban a donde ella se dirigía— Oye, ¡te estoy hablando!

—Hola, Avery —se giró y puso su mejor sonrisa—. Sé que lo que pasó ese día no te gustó, y te pido perdón de corazón —llevó su mano para crear más dramatismo.

—No, no te perdono -la miró detenidamente y es que Avery estaba muy buena, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras volvía a enfocar el rostro de la rubia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí —entonces se percató de que, quizás, el "aquí" podía dar lugar a la confusión—. No en el supermercado… En mi casa, ¿quieres venir? -sonrió, y la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que hacen algunas simplemente por un polvo -comenzó a andar para largarse de su lado.

—Eh, eras tú quien quería hablar las cosas —caminó detrás de ella con el carro agarrado con ambas manos, y ladeó su cabeza para mirar la baja espalda de Avery. Madre santa bendita, hacía tiempo que no veía un culo así, de los que daban gusto azotar—. Podrías haberte largado sin más al haberme reconocido -continuó—, pero me has preguntado… Y eso me dice que tienes algo de interés por lo que podría haber sido.

—En tus sueños —dejó claro, pero solo hizo que la siguiese con más prisas, colocándose a su lado y mirándola elegir unos yogures.

—Vamos, un poco de amor no le hace mal a nadie, y aún no conozco a mucha gente en esta ciudad. Me encuentro a veces un poco perdida.

—Alexa, no me vengas con dramas, que con una bromita ya te tengo calada —volvió a avanzar por el pasillo, y avanzó hasta colocarse de nuevo a su lado, dando un suave golpe en su carro y mirándola de reojo divertida.

—Veo que te acuerdas de mi nombre.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Es la primera vez que alguien se ha inventado tal historia para ligar conmigo —continuó hablando sin mirarla, y volvió a intentar lo de golpear su carro, logrando que, esa vez, sus ojos conectasen. Vio que su labio temblaba ligeramente, seguro que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Puedo ser muy insistente y, créeme, Alexa Woods obtiene siempre lo que quiere… Y me apuesto a que ese ceño fruncido —pasó su índice por él sin cortarse— necesita un poco de relajación.

—Que vayan de chulitas conmigo no funciona; y tu cara bonita no te va a ayudar tampoco —ladeó su cabeza, acercándose a ella. Dejó que lo hiciera, pero no esperó que la empujase, haciendo que su espalda quedase contra una columna de cemento que había allí.

—¿Te gusta duro, nena? —alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida.

—Hasta nunca, Alex —tras decir eso, avanzó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de su vista.

"Alex", ¿eh? Era hora de estrenar su cama con alguien, y había sido una jodida casualidad que viviese también en ese estado, y en la misma ciudad. Quizás era una señal.

X X X

Paula Brown, Dorothy Rorschard, Patrick Port y Bella Watson; o, lo que era lo mismo, sus compañeros de trabajo en el Máster. Paula estaba casada, tenía treinta años y era fisioterapeuta. Dorothy tenía cincuenta, divorciada y era psicóloga, especializada en las emociones y trastornos del estado de ánimo y de ansiedad. Patrick se especializó en medicina física y rehabilitación, una persona importante dentro de ese ámbito a sus cuarenta y tres años. Bella tenía veintisiete y se había graduado en actividad física y deporte, combinándolo con fisioterapia deportiva; algo parecido a lo que ella misma había hecho.

Con Bella había trabajado antes, se conocieron en el doctorado y acabaron juntas investigando cuando acabaron contratadas como docentes en la misma universidad donde se formaron, en Princeton. Tras varios artículos y estudios, consiguieron formular una terapia para realizar una rehabilitación completa en cualquier deporte, que funcionaba, uniendo varias ramas dentro de lo sanitario. Tuvo mucho éxito el artículo en cuestión, por eso no pudieron decir que no cuando le ofrecieron enseñar sus conocimientos en un Máster, aunque fuese a impartirse en la otra punta del país; pero eso no les importó, porque probablemente empezaría a extenderse y, al fin y al cabo, iba a llevar sus nombres.

—Taco-Bell —llamó a su amiga y compañera, que rodó los ojos antes de dejar de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador y enfocarla a ella. Estaban todos trabajando juntos en la sala que habían acondicionado para ellos en un aulario para preparar las presentaciones del primer día.

—¿Vas a decir algo o no? —preguntó tras su silencio— Estoy trabajando —la morena rio ante el tono de su amiga, y se percató de que estaban todos pendiente a su conversación. Ya iban captando cómo era Alexa Woods.

—Me pones mucho cuando te pones borde —acarició uno de sus rizos color cobre, y la chica le dio un manotazo divertida, escuchándose unas carcajadas de Paula, con la que mejor había congeniado en esas semanas de sus nuevos compañeros. Quizás fue más por un tema de edad.

—Alex, hay gente en el mundo que es heterosexual —explicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—No puedo creer que aún existan, en serio —bufó—. ¿No tienes curiosidad siquiera?

—No, Alex, pero agradezco tu interés, no sabes cómo alimentas mi ego —acarició su mejilla mientras ella fruncía los labios haciéndose la molesta—. Además, David de momento no me ha dejado insatisfecha.

—¿Sigues con él? —se sorprendió alzando las cejas, y la chica negó, dándola por imposible.

—Sí, después de ocho años, sigo con él.

—Uff… Qué horror —más risas—. En fin —se dirigió a todos—, ¿os apetece salir esta noche? No conozco aún muy bien la ciudad y me gustaría ir conociendo lugares donde ir a mover el esqueleto —movió los hombros con gracia.

—Conozco el sitio ideal —dijo Paula decidida, moviendo sus manos, y Alexa le sonrió.

—Me apunto —participó ahora Patrick—. Necesito desconectar un poco, últimamente estoy nada más encerrado en mi piso centrado en la presentación.

—¿Quieres buscarte unos pechitos —apretó varias veces con sus dedos el aire— que te calienten la noche?

—No hables así, Woods —la regañó bromeando.

El hombre era apuesto, no iba a negarlo, incluso para una bollera como ella. Según comentó una vez, tenía ascendencia italiana, lo cual era un plus para que las tías se volviesen loca. Ojalá ella tuviese genes italianos. Irresistible. Además, Patrick era un hombre que se cuidaba mucho, su piel estaba bronceada, posiblemente por la época del año, y portaba una barba que se había dejado crecer tan solo unos días; tenía cara de ir de flor en flor, a ella no la engañaba. Quizás podía ser ella, con pene, y unos años mayor. Debería entablar más contacto con él e ir a capturar juntos presas. Podría ser una especie de guardián de conquistas.

—¿Tú vienes, Taco-Bell? —se dirigió a su amiga, que se volvió a centrar en la pantalla del ordenador, y asintió despacio, dándole otro manotazo cuando se puso a acariciarle el muslo— Uf… menudo control —se quejó, porque ese había picado.

—¿Y tú Dorothy? ¿Te animas? —preguntó Paula a la mujer más mayor, que levantó la vista de sus papeles, observándola sorprendida. Quizás ni se esperaba que la invitasen.

—¿Yo? Oh, no, no creo que esté para esos trotes —sonrió amable, levantándose las gafas de pasta roja con un dedo.

—¡Claro que sí, Dor-Dor! —exclamó Alex, levantándose para pasar un brazo por sus anchos hombros— La noche es joven, y nosotros también. Te buscaremos un buen hombre que te caliente el colchón también.

—No, eso de bailar, con mi cuerpo…

—¿Qué cuerpo? —frunció el ceño Alex.

—Alex, por favor… —habló desanimada la mujer— No hace falta que mientas, eres muy amable —sonrió apesadumbrada.

—Bueno, Dor-Dor, eres una mujer con curvas, más donde agarrar —comentó apretando en sus costados, haciéndola reír—. Decidido, esta noche nos vemos todos donde… —se percató de que no lo sabía, así que miró a la de treinta años, señalándola—… diga Paula.

X X X

—Sí, bebé, no te preocupes —habló mientras se subía el pantalón con esfuerzo tras haberse duchado—. No tengo ya doce años —frunció el ceño inclinándose para mirar a su reflejo en la pantalla del ordenador. Su gemela se había vuelto un poco "madre" desde que se fue a hacer el doctorado, y cada vez que salía empezaba siempre el mismo discurso: "llámame cuando llegues a casa. No quiero que te secuestren, no saber dónde estás y no poder ir a por ti a tiempo por estar a kilómetros de distancia de aquí".

—Encima, en unos meses, cumplimos los veintiocho, y no vas a estar aquí… Otra vez.

—Bebé —se sentó en la silla para poder mirarla fijamente—, dijimos que nada de ponernos melancólicas si estamos en la distancia —la vio asentir antes de levantar el rostro para verla—. Ya sabes que si cae en fin de semana voy en una visita exprés, pero soy la profesora, no puedo faltar a clase.

—Ya, y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

—Y yo de ti. De tu gran trabajo… —entonces una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos intercambiábamos? —puso sonrisa pícara.

—No vas a ir a sacar fotos a ninguna chica —zanjó el tema sin empezarlo, y Alex abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida.

—¡Deja de leerme la mente!

—Eres muy predecible —rio la pequeña.

—Hola, Alex —saludaron tras Lexa, y Alex sonrió—. ¿Por qué siempre que hacéis Skype estás desnuda? ¿Es un tipo de rollo entre gemelas?

—No estoy desnuda, Clarke —se levantó de la silla, tan solo iba con el pantalón y el sujetador; y se giró para buscar la camiseta que llevaría esa noche—. Estoy arreglándome para ir de fiesta, a ver si cazo unas buenas presas.

—De una en una, Woods —habló Lexa.

—De las que quieran en las que quieran, Woods —contestó en mismo tono, y escuchó la risa ronca de Clarke—. ¿Y Juno? —preguntó, volviéndose a sentar en la silla. A ella sí que la echaba de menos.

—Está dormida —sonrió la rubia, sentándose sobre el regazo de Lexa, y Alex se alegró al ver esa imagen tan doméstica y tan real—. Siempre pregunta por ti antes de dormir, está loca por verte.

—Y yo por verla a ella —suspiró, mirándose las manos, sintiéndose mal por estar perdiéndose cada nuevo paso de su sobrina—. Bueno, mujeres, os dejo a solas —cambió de tema para no centrarse demasiado en sus pensamientos—. Voy a terminar de arreglarme y… ¡a descubrir la ciudad!

—Alex —la llamó Lexa antes de que apagase nada, y Alex empezó a imitarla con voz aguda, burlándose de ella.

—"Llámame cuando llegues a casa, por favor. No quiero que te secuestren y te violen horriblemente en un parking entre tres tíos con pecho peludo. Ah, si llevas a una mujer que tenga buenos melones, sácale una foto para que yo la vea también…"

—¿Qué es eso de los melones? —preguntó Clarke, girando el rostro rápidamente hacia Lexa, que la miró con odio.

—Ya sabes lo idiota que es.

—Alexa Woods… —empezó la rubia, pero Alex se despedía con la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro antes de dar al botón de colgar la video llamada.

Suspiró, quedándose seria, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño para retocarse un poco. Aunque intentaba no serlo, se dio cuenta desde que se fue a realizar el doctorado a Princeton, era un poco dependiente de las personas; y era lo que más le costaba de vivir tan lejos de su otra mitad, que siempre había sido su hermana.

Menos al comienzo de todo, que su otra mitad fue alguien ajeno a su familia.

X X X

Las luces parpadeantes, la música retumbando en sus oídos, el olor a alcohol y sudor mezclado con otros más agradables, como podían ser el de chicas que llevaban unos perfumes cojonudos, le hacía disfrutar al máximo de esas situaciones donde el objetivo claro era llevarse a alguien a la cama. Mínimo.

Empezó a recorrer el local, estaba sedienta, no iba a negarlo. El sexo siempre había sido su hobbie, y no lo ocultaba porque lo necesitaba. Había mujeres que estaban muy buenas en aquel local, Paula no había elegido mal del todo. Y estar en un sitio de costa implicaba que hacía más calor, por lo tanto, esos cuerpos del deseo estaban bronceados y llevaban poca ropa.

—¿Encuentras alguna? —hablaron a su oído, era Paula.

—Lo malo de los locales donde existe la heterosexualidad es la dificultad de encontrar a alguien que no lo sea —contestó experta en la materia.

—Lo siento —puso la misma mueca que cuando te pisan un pie—. Tengo un amigo gay, puedo preguntarle por bares de ambiente —ofreció, y Alex levantó el pulgar, totalmente agradecida.

—Si hoy no mojo, es tu culpa —la acusó, señalándola, y Paula rio divertida antes de llevarse la pajita del vaso de tubo que había pedido a los labios, moviéndose al ritmo de la música—. Patrick se me ha adelantado —bebió directamente de la copa que le pusieron, observando cómo el hombre bailaba y hablaba al oído de una mujer alejados de ellas.

—Patrick uno, Alex cero —participó Bella en la conversación—. Yo había apostado por ti, que lo sepas.

—No sé si estoy cómoda aquí —habló atropellada Dorothy, abanicándose con una mano y respirando pesadamente, probablemente venía del baño, porque se veían gotas de agua en su frente y en el escote.

—Ey, Dor-Dor —la morena agarró su mano—, no te sientas angustiada. Estamos entre amigas —sonrió, y empezó a bailar, intentando que le siguiese el ritmo—. Vamos, chicas —las animó, e hicieron un corro las cuatro juntas para bailar, Alex intentando hacerlas reír con movimientos estúpidos.

No le gustaba que la gente en su alrededor lo pasase mal, así que iba a intentar que sus compañeras de trabajo pasasen una noche agradable junto a ella.

Cuando no conseguía estar comiéndose la boca con alguna chica del lugar donde estaba, tenía la mala costumbre de beber unas copas de más. ¿Estaría aún en la fase oral de la que hablaba Freud? ¿O Dorothy estaba burlándose de ella? No lo sabía, pero esa fiesta era la mejor donde había estado. Levantó su copa, dando un grito de júbilo, totalmente metida en su mundo de bailes, y se giró sobre sí misma para ir a la barra a por más.

—Quiero otra igual —puso la copa frente a la camarera.

—¿Una copa?

—Sí, por favor —se puso a jugar con ella con sus dedos.

—No soy adivina, no puedo saber qué contenía si no me dices qué quieres.

Frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada. Qué camarera más borde.

—Avery —sonrió complacida al reconocerla—. Por fin una bollera en el bar, estaba empezando a asustarme. Las estadísticas dicen que una de cada diez personas son gays —se quedó pensativa—. Uf… eso igual es muy antiguo; ahora será mayor. ¿Cuántas personas humanas somos aquí ahora mismo?

—No lo sé. Y tampoco sé si tú puedes entrar en ese grupo —tuvo que sonreír con su intento de picarla, viendo que la chica le devolvía el gesto.

—Pues fíjate que no podía creerme que tan solo una de "no sabes cuántas" personas de aquí nos gustase lo mismo que llevamos incorporado —señaló debajo de su ombligo, alzando una ceja.

—Tienes labia hasta con el punto —admitió.

—¿Te puedo invitar a un chupito? —la chica se quedó pensativa, y justo pasó por detrás suya una compañera. O un ángel, como ella la vio.

—Venga, Ave, ¡déjate querer un poco! —exclamó.

—Y, si quieres, un mucho también —la rubia se mordió el labio antes de sacar dos vasos de chupito—. Dejo que elijas tú —le ofreció mirándola interesada.

Avery rellenó los vasos y cada una agarró uno de ellos para brindar juntas, apoyándolo posteriormente en la mesa antes de bebérselo.

—¿Contenta? —preguntó dejando los vasos bajo el mostrador.

—Mucho, no sabes cuánto —sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues ahora tengo que volver al trabajo —ladeó su cabeza, pero Alex no se fue de la barra.

—¿Cuándo acaba tu turno? —la chica sonrió y, sin más, fue al otro lado de la barra para atender a dos chicos.

Avery, no sabes con quién estás tratando.

X X X

Se puso a mirar el cielo oscuro mientas seguía en las escaleras detrás del local sentada. Uff… Se aburría un montón, pero era cabezona. Mucho. Avery la estaba poniendo a prueba, lo supo por la sonrisa que le regaló antes de seguir trabajando.

Miró su móvil unos segundos, comprobando la hora: las cinco menos cuarto. Al menos al día siguiente era sábado. Suspiró antes de abrir la conversación de su hermana y avisarla de que estaba esperando a una señorita, y que volvería a casa. Si el plan tenía recompensa, no se acordaría de avisarla.

Se pasó los dedos por la frente, ya se le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol y comenzaba un leve dolor de cabeza. No tardó mucho tiempo en escuchar la puerta y vio a la chica que había hablado antes con Avery, que sonrió al percatarse de su presencia allí.

—Que estés aquí ahora, te va a dar puntos —comentó mientras bajaba las escaleras, y Alex la miró cuando pasó por su lado—. A Avery le gusta hacerse la dura.

—¿Cuándo sale? —escuchó que soltaba una risita.

—Ahora mismo, estaba cogiendo su bolso —le guiñó un ojo—. Le dije que iba a esperarla fuera, pero estando tú, no creo que le importe demasiado si me voy ya a casa.

—Descansa, Catherine —sonrió a la chica, que se sorprendió de que hubiese aprendido su nombre, el cual había llevado en un identificador dentro del bar.

—Yo espero que no descanses… —hizo el amago de decir su nombre.

—Alexa.

—Espero que no descanses, Alexa —repitió la frase añadiendo lo que faltaba antes.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa antes de despedirse con la mano. Quizás fueron dos minutos los que tardó Avery en salir por aquella puerta de color metalizado, quedándose sorprendida, justo cuando la cerró, al verla al final de las escaleras apoyada sobre la barandilla con su antebrazo. Lo estuvo ensayando.

—Por fin —sonrió, intentando disimular que llevaba quizás tres cuartos de hora esperando ahí sentada perfectamente.

—¿En serio estás aquí? —preguntó bajando las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al último escalón, quedando ligeramente más alta que ella; a la misma altura le sacaba unos centímetros.

—Fóllame si me equivoco —conectó directamente el verde con ese gris que tanto le llamaba la atención—, pero creo que quieres besarme.

—Eso es de una película —sonrió Avery, y la vio bajar su mirada a su boca—, y no me gusta que ganes tú con ambas respuestas.

—Podríamos ganar las dos —se atrevió a colocar una de sus manos en su cintura, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando vio que no se apartaba de ella—. ¿Quieres que ganemos las dos? —se acercó a su boca lentamente, y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando vio que separaba sus labios cuando la distancia fue mínima.

—No —la empujó ligeramente—, quiero ganar yo.

Alexa suspiró y la vio marchar. Pasó las manos por su cara antes de dar grandes zancadas para estar a su altura. No la miró, pero sabía que Avery lo hacía.

—¿Qué haces? —la escuchó preguntar.

—Te acompaño a tu casa, no me gusta que las chicas vayan solas por ahí a las cinco de la mañana.

—No vas a entrar a mi habitación.

—No es lo que pretendo, Ave —la llamó con su diminutivo, haciéndose la inocente con los actos que tenía en mente.

—No podrías entrar de todas formas. En el colegio mayor las normas son muy estrictas.

—¿Estudias?

—Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Has venido a estudiar?

Sonrió por su cambio de actitud, y la miró de reojo y comprobó que mantenía el rostro girado hacia ella, observándola con interés.

—Soy profesora de fisioterapia —la rubia paró en seco, y tuvo que reír con su reacción, girándose al haber quedado adelantada por su avance.

—¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? —preguntó alucinada, y simplemente asintió como respuesta— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiocho. ¿Y tú?

—Veinticinco.

—Qué bebe —sonrió burlona.

—¡Eh! —frunció el ceño— Son tres años los que nos llevamos —volvieron a retomar el paso.

—No es nada tres años —aceptó—. ¿Qué estudias? —curioseó.

—Química.

—Qué sexy.

—No mientas. No es sexy, es aburrido —soltó una carcajada, y eso hizo que volviese a sonreír.

—Depende para el ojo de quién. Físicamente eres increíble —la recorrió con los ojos mientras caminaban—. Y si encima estás estudiando algo que, en general, a la gente le parece aburrido, como tú dices; quiere decir que eres una cerebrito, lo cual te haría mucho más atractiva —se señaló la sien a sí misma, y Avery se quedó unos segundos en silencio observándola.

—¿De verdad piensas eso o es una frase para ligar? —la morena sonrió.

—Ambas.

—Gracias por la sinceridad —alzó una ceja, y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—Ha sido un placer.

Alex se percató que ya estaban dentro del campus de la universidad de Stanford, su nuevo lugar de trabajo; aún se maravillaba con las vistas de los jardines. Eran espectaculares. Se quedó entretenida mirando la extensión de césped verde y pequeños arbustos con coloridas flores. En un momento, se vio caminando sola y paró en seco antes de girarse y ver a Avery apoyada contra el muro del lateral de las escaleras que dirigían hacia la entrada de uno de los colegios mayores.

—¿Aquí es donde te quedas? —preguntó observando el gran edificio.

—Quizás estoy esperando a que te vayas y que no sepas dónde me quedo realmente.

—Sería una buena jugada, si no tuvieses interés en volverme a ver —se acercó a ella mirando fijamente sus labios. No sabía si eran las horas, pero se moría por besarla. Después de todo, se lo merecía un poco, ¿no?

—Te lo tienes muy creído, Alex.

—Es lo que me han hecho creer, Ave —contestó con su mismo tono, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cintura, acariciándola despacio. Sonrió cuando vio que dejaba hacerlo.

—Buenas noches —habló con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Oh, no, no vas a irte sin más.

Alex volvió a mirar sus labios tras haber estado estancada en sus ojos, y se acercó a ella, comprobando que ese gris también enfocó sus labios. Cuando pensó que lo iba a conseguir, la chica giró su rostro y acabó besando su mejilla, y se le escapó un suspiro frustrado por la cobra. Se separó de ella y puso su mejor sonrisa. No era una derrota. ¿O sí?

Avery comenzó a subir las escaleras y eso dejó un poco descolocada a Alex, que la llamó por su nombre, observando cómo se giraba para mirarla mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿No vas a darme ni siquiera tu número? Podríamos conocernos mejor.

—Si quieres conocerme mejor, encontrarás la forma de hacerlo. Buenas noches —repitió, y Alex sonrió ampliamente antes de dar media vuelta para volver a su casa.

Ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando alguien se le resistía un poco. Y Avery iba a acabar cediendo a ella. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí Ginsey en solitario. He vuelto, y con Ralexa.**

 **Sé que teníais ganas de leer ya el spin-off, y yo me moría de ganas de que empezáseis a leer todo lo que tengo preparado para la pareja.**

 **Os voy a contar un secretillo: soy muy perfeccionista, revisora y mi cabeza no deja de generar ideas. Si os digo que he cambiado cuatro veces los primeros capítulos, ¿me creéis? Entonces he hecho lo que hice con LTVAL, publicar y seguir con la idea que tenga en ese momento presente. Es un truquillo, podéis usarlo, no tiene CopyRightGinsey.**

 **En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido la vida de Alex 6 años después? ¿Cómo la veis?**

 **Dato importante: estoy liada con la vida, mucho, y no tengo todo el tiempo que necesito para escribir como yo quiero. Necesito hacer esta historia bien, por mí y por mis compañeros (vosotras), entonces, en un principio, voy a actualizar cada 10 días. ¿Por qué? Porque el 10 es un número bonito, y dos semanas igual es mucha espera para vosotras y para mí. Voy a intentar publicar siempre, teniendo una mini-reserva que es lo máximo que he podido hacer en estas dos semanas.**

 **Si alguna semana, escribo de más, publicaré dos veces en esos días que he dicho de espera, eso ni lo dudéis. Pero los días de publicación serán cada diez días. **

**Espero que os haya gustado la sorpresita de NUESTRO MOMENTO.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Las tortugas ninja

**Capítulo 2. Las tortugas ninja.**

Aunque fuese un maldito peluche de las tortugas ninja. ¿Tan difícil era que una tienda de puñeteros juguetes tuviese uno? Recordaba que ella tenía de pequeña hasta un muñeco de Lord Dregg. ¿Ya no se fabricaban? ¿Nadie se acordaba de las tortugas ninja? ¿Dónde estarían sus reliquias? Quizás debería entregárselas a Juno para que ahora lo cuidase ella. Al menos le haría más caso del que estaban recibiendo en ese momento. Llamaría a su madre esa noche para que le dijese dónde tenía su colección de "Las tortugas ninjas", incluido los cómics; seguro que a Juno le encantaban.

Entró en otra tienda, dirigiéndose automáticamente al mostrador. No iba a ponerse a mirar otra vez las estanterías una a una como las tontas.

—Hola, buenas tardes —saludó educada para que el hombre la mirase—. Estoy buscando lo que sea de las tortugas ninja.

—Ha venido usted al lugar indicado.

"Usted". Qué indignación. ¿Una se acerca a los treinta y ya es un "usted"?

—¿Qué tiene?

—Tengo puzles.

—No, tiene muchos.

—Peluches —dio otra opción.

—Sí, por favor. ¿Cuáles tienes?

El hombre sacó un peluche y Alex se lo puso en la palma de la mano. Dios, si le sobresalía hasta los dedos por encima de él. ¿Qué puta mierda? Encima costaba veinte dólares.

—¿No tienes otro?

—Sí, hay uno más grande.

—Enséñamelo.

—Sígame, por favor.

Alex fue detrás del señor, fijándose en la calva que comenzaba a hacerse en su coronilla. "Usted". Qué fuerte. Señor, más quisiera "usted" tener veintiocho. Le mostró un peluche, esta vez el tamaño era mejor, casi era igual que la pequeña Juno, pero la cara de Leonardo…

—Tiene cara de pervertido abusador de menores —dijo sin más.

—No, yo no se la veo.

—Es para una niña de tres años, no voy a comprarle ese bicho guarro.

—Señora, es un simple peluche, no veo el por qué estás diciendo esas cosas —agarró el peluche y se lo mostró de cerca. Alex puso una mueca de horror al verlo mejor.

—Por favor, si tengo la necesidad interna de salir corriendo por si me viola —señaló el rostro de la tortuga, que miraba con un ojo más abierto que el otro y una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

—Creo que está feliz por derrotar a sus enemigos —dio su opinión.

—Yo creo que tienen ganas de tener sexo salvaje, una macro-orgía de tortugas.

—Señora, no hable así, este es un lugar de niños.

—No veo ninguno —miró a su alrededor—. Y, menos mal, porque esa tortuga acabaría violándolos a todos.

El hombre frunció el ceño enfadado, y señaló hacia la puerta.

—¿Podría salir de mi tienda?

—Con gusto.

Salió de allí, y una vez estuvo al aire libre respiró hondo. Uff… el estrés no le hacía funcionar bien. Tendría que mirar algo por Internet y ver si podía poner "envío urgente" o algo así para que llegase a tiempo para el cumpleaños de su sobrina. ¿Qué por qué tenía estrés? Quizás por la sequía de sexo. Desde que se había instalado allí no había tenido nada de nada, y eso que pensaba que California estaba invadida por las chicas homosexuales; pero no. Las únicas parecían Avery y ella.

Avery era guapa, estaba buena y le parecía muy interesante con lo poco que hablaron esa noche, y no se la había vuelto a cruzar, por desgracia. Las noches que fueron al bar donde parecía que trabajaba, la chica no estuvo por no ser su turno. Una putada. Pero había más peces en el mar, ¿no? O, al menos, eso decían.

Bufó. ¿Y si la buscaba en su facultad? O en su residencia… No, demasiado acosador. Esperaría. Sí. Eso haría. ¿Y por qué mierda estaba pensando tanto en ella? Paró en seco con su propia pregunta mental, totalmente confundida. ¿Le estaba gustando Avery? No, imposible, si no habían compartido nada. Seguramente era por eso de hacerse la dura. Solo ella sabía cómo le gustaba eso de "me hago la difícil", porque el sexo, por lo general, era mejor cuando consumaban por primera vez.

 _Qué bien hablas, Alexa. Eres un as en los vocablos. Cómo se nota que lo tuyo son las palabras._

X X X

Bajó la pantalla del portátil tras haber felicitado a Juno. Qué fácil era ser una niña. Le rompió un poco el corazón cuando le preguntó si no iba a ir, porque no había nada más que quisiera. Siempre había dicho que el día en el que nació había sido el más feliz de su vida, y no podía ser más cierto, porque Juno trajo otro tipo de luz a su vida. Una luz que, quizás, necesitaba.

No pasó los mejores años realizando el doctorado, pero hubo un aumento de su rendimiento desde que Juno apareció. Y los profesores que trabajaron con ella lo notaron. Juno le dio la vida de nuevo. Sobre todo, porque su hermana, madre recién estrenada, le dijo firmemente que volviese a vivir, que follase y que volviese a encontrar el amor entre orgasmos. Quizás el mejor consejo que le dieron a la Alex de hacía tres años. Porque sí, una ruptura de una relación intensa y tan dependiente la dejó destrozada, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Fueron unos meses los que le costó tener otra vez la vitalidad y energía de siempre, y, desde entonces, había vuelto a ser feliz. Feliz dentro de la soledad e ir saltando de cama en cama.

Se levantó, observando el disfraz de tortuga que llevaba. "La tortuga Ginsey", solo a su sobrina se le habría ocurrido ese nombre tan extraño. Ginsey. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Podría ser perfectamente un detergente. "Con Ginsey, el color no desaparece". En fin, tenía que quererla.

Se colocó frente al espejo, y posó para sacarse un _selfie_ y mandarlo por el grupo que compartía con sus compañeros de trabajo.

 **"Livin la vida loca"**

 _Patrick Star, Paulina la divina, Dor-Dor, Taco-Bell y tú._

 **Patrick Star:** ¿Así vas a venir esa noche?

 **Alex:** ¿Te gusta? Creo que me llevaré a muchas nenas.

 **Paulina la divina:** ¿En serio?

 **Alex:** No, no os asustéis. Era el cumpleaños de mi sobrina y es amante de las tortugas ninja.

 **Taco-Bell:** 20$ si vas así vestida.

 **Patrick Star:** 40$ si vas así vestida.

 **Paulina la divina:** 10$ y un chupito si vas así vestida.

 **Dor-Dor:** 20$ si vas así vestida.

 **Alex:** Cuánto dinero… Me haría multimillonaria. Pero no.

 **Paulina la divina:** Bella deja que le des un morreo.

 **Alex:** Acepto.

 **Taco-Bell:** ¡Eh! Yo no he dado mi consentimiento.

 **Patrick Star:** Venga, David no se enterará. ¡Di que sí!

 **Taco-Bell:** No me fio de Alex, seguro que aprovecha de más.

 **Alex:** Ha dicho un morreo = beso con mucha lengua.

 **Taco-Bell:** Y las manos quietas.

 **Alex:** Ay, Dios, estoy super emocionada. Voy a recogerte, TacoBell.

 **Patrick Star:** No os beséis antes de tiempo. Tenemos que grabar a Bella besando a una tortuga.

 **Dor-Dor:** Me apunto.

 **Paulina la divina:** DOR-DOR SE APUNTA.

 **Alex:** ¿Queréis también un beso-Woods?

 **Dor-Dor:** No te pases.

 **Taco-Bell:** Ya voy a pasarlo yo mal, Alex, no te pases… De una en una.

 **Alex:** Celosona. No seas tonta, si en mi mente solo estás tú.

Alexa rio al leer la contestación, y dejó su móvil antes de mirarse en el espejo y colocarse mejor el antifaz en la cabeza. Abrió su mochila-caparazón para meter el móvil y algo de dinero antes de salir de casa, haciendo lo mismo de nuevo con las llaves. Iba a ser un poco coñazo ir toda la noche con el disfraz, pero Bella iba a darle un beso e iba a poder burlarse de ella toda la vida.

Patrick fue el primero que llegó, y aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos por haber sufrido un ataque de risa al verla así vestida cuando llegaron Paula y Dorothy, que vinieron juntas en coche. La gente la miraba con curiosidad, algunos preguntaban a qué era debido y ella contestaba que a una apuesta; siempre con la verdad por delante. Y, otros, se habían acercado a sacarse incluso fotos con ella. Y unos minutos de fama nunca le habían importado.

—¿Se lo vas a dar nada más llegue? —preguntó el hombre,

—Sí —dijo firme, y sonrió cuando vio a Bella acercarse al cruzar la esquina. Nada más la vio, se llevó la mano al rostro, seguro que pensaba que no iba a ir así.

—Mierda —fue lo primero que dijo al llegar a su altura—. Estás loca —continuó, y Alex se fue acercando a ella, viendo cómo sus amigos las enfocaban con el móvil—. ¿Ya? Joder, no estoy pre…

No la dejó terminar antes de agarrar su cara con ambas manos y presionar sus labios a la vez, escuchándose a sus amigos vitorearlas, y unos aplausos con gritos a unos metros de ellas. No profundizó el beso, no quería que fuese detrás suya y dejase a David, que, en el fondo, le caía bien.

—Oh, señor, tus labios son del sabor del caramelo —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, e hizo como que volvía a acortar distancias, pero Bella la empujó—. Vamos —la miró divertida—, admite que te ha gustado.

—No.

—Vale, no lo admitas —movió la mano, quitándole importancia.

—No, que no me ha gustado —dejó claro, y Alex soltó una risita antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros, invitándola a entrar al local.

—Tenemos que aprovechar que aún no han comenzado las clases —empezó a hablar Patrick—. Me muero por ver las listas de alumnos. ¿Alguna vez os habéis liado con alguno? —preguntó con una de sus medias sonrisas mientras pasaban por la puerta, que mantenía él sujeta.

—¡No! —exclamó Dorothy, riendo nerviosa, como si fuese una barbaridad.

—Tampoco —contestó Bella, y Paula también negó divertida.

—Alex, tú no me defraudes —pidió Patrick uniendo sus manos, y Alex sonrió de lado.

—Es obvio que sí —el hombre estiró el brazo para que chocase los cinco, y ella lo hizo.

—Siempre hay alguna alumna que se pone algo más cariñosa de lo normal.

—¿Y les subes las notas? —se interesó la gemela.

—Si lo han hecho bien, sí —guiñó un ojo, y Alex rio divertida.

—Menudo par —alzó la ceja Bella mientras los miraba, y Patrick rodeó ahora los hombros de Alexa, atrayéndola a él.

—Creo que esta chica y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

—Compartiendo caza —rio Paula.

—Acabaréis haciendo tríos con alumnas —insinuó Bella, y Dorothy rio de forma graciosa, tapándose la boca con las manos.

—Uh… demasiada heterosexualidad para mí —protestó Alex, separándose del hombre—. Esta tortuga necesita una copa, y quizás también necesite dos tetitas. Patrick, si alguna te dice que es lesbiana, me la mandas.

—¿Y si es la típica excusa? —el hombre la acompañó a la barra.

—Ya le haré cambiar yo de opinión —rio, apoyando un brazo en la barra.

—Oh, Dios —escuchó frente a ella, y dejó de mirar a Patrick para encontrarse con Avery.

—Santo sea el cielo —unió las palmas de sus manos mirando hacia arriba—. Por fin te encuentro, guapa.

—¿Qué haces así vestida?

—Una apuesta, es algo largo de contar… Lo que verdaderamente nos interesa es que me alegro de verte —puso su mejor sonrisa viendo a la rubia recorrerla aún algo sorprendida por el atuendo—. Vamos, di que tú también —suplicó—, aunque sea un poco.

—Contenta a la niña, que ha tenido un día duro —la ayudó Patrick, y Alex le guiñó un ojo en forma de agradecimiento antes de mirar a Avery de nuevo.

—Un poco solo —cedió, y Alex dio un saltito, consiguiendo que la rubia sonriese.

—¿Cuándo acaba tu turno? —preguntó, algo impaciente.

—Estoy segura de que puedes conseguir saber cuándo acaba.

¿Insinuaba que se quedase hasta que terminara? Y, si era así, ¿era algo positivo? ¿Estaba invitándola a quedarse? Gracias, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo y Donatello por hacer que Juno sea una viciada a las tortugas ninjas.

—Está bien —aceptó, mordiéndose el labio—. Seré paciente.

Patrick pidió las bebidas para los cinco, corriendo la primera ronda a su cuenta, y se las acercaron a las chicas, que estaban sentadas en unos sofás que había en una sala del local.

—Esa mordida final del labio me ha puesto hasta a mí —habló Patrick cuando volvieron a por sus bebidas, que eran las últimas.

—Patrick, si fuese heterosexual, follaríamos —dijo seria, agarrando su brazo, y el hombre sonrió divertido—, pero nací siendo lesbiana. Eso que tenéis entre las piernas solo lo quiero en forma de dildo y que no escupan, por favor.

—Eso que dices es muy interesante —ambos rieron—. ¿Lo usas con las chicas?

—No imagines esas cosas conmigo implicada, por favor —se rio.

—¿Por qué no? —arqueó las cejas— No las insinúes, y no me las imaginaré. Aunque hoy con ese disfraz no estás quedando muy bien en mi mente…

—Ugh —se quejó mirándolo—. Avery ha cedido con este disfraz, así que, si mojo esta noche, se lo deberé a él.

—Me he fijado en que te miraba el culo cuando te has girado con las bebidas.

Alex sonrió, y se dejó caer al lado de Bella, rodeándola con su brazo y dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla. La chica la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué estás tan cariñosa? —la gemela bebía de su copa, así que Patrick respondió por ella.

—Esta noche va a follar.

Miró hacia la barra, enfocando a Avery y comprobando que la miraba de vuelta. Ninguna apartó la vista, y se sonrieron casi a la vez. Era cierto que tras la charla que tuvieron la otra noche, le pareció una chica muy interesante, y no le importaría tener otra conversación con ella, y más si podía acabar en un momento feliz… "Esta noche va a follar". Que Dios te oiga, Patrick.

X X X

Quizás se acostumbraba a las vistas de aquel callejón. Cubos de basura, alguna que otra rata saliendo disparada a saber dónde, algún que otro envoltorio de condones, bocadillos medio roídos… Era encantador, sí.

Al menos el bar por la parte de delante era más llamativo. Esta vez eran las dos de la mañana, pero se había puesto una hora de espera máximo si no salía, porque al día siguiente tenía que estar en la facultad. Y unas horas de sueño necesitaba para poder rendir todas las horas que estaba en la universidad.

Se frotó los ojos y se levantó para colocarse apoyada en la pared. Así al menos si se dormía caería al suelo y se despertaría. Esa mañana había madrugado demasiado y con el alcohol el sueño era el doble. Cerró los ojos, no creía que pudiese quedar dormida de pie. Cualquiera que la viese así, vestida de Michelangelo en ese callejón tan pintoresco, a saber qué pensaría… ¿Una yonkie friki vestida de tortuga? Genial, le venía que ni al pelo.

—¿Sabes que de pequeña también me disfracé de las tortugas ninja? —la voz de Avery la sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos, y la enfocó, sentada en uno de los escalones mirándola fijamente con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos.

—¿De Michelangelo?

—Donatello.

—Aburrido —rodó los ojos antes de sonreír al conectar sus miradas.

—¿Perdón? —frunció el ceño, incorporándose para quedar delante de ella.

—¿Vas a compararme un palo de mierda con mi _nunchaku_? —lo sacó de su cinturón y lo movió frente a ella, separando las piernas en posición de ataque, haciéndola reír cuando se golpeó un muslo queriendo. Buscaba la risa fácil.

—Primero, no es un "palo de mierda" —la imitó burlona, sin apartarse de ella, y Alex sonrió—, es un _bō_ o, si quieres algo más sencillo, bastón. Y, segundo, seguro que te destrozaría en cuestión de segundos.

—Oh, vamos… ¿Tú y cuántas más? —se acercó a ella más, encantada de que no se echase para atrás.

—¿Tienes sueño, Alexa? —preguntó alzando su rostro.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —se rio, y fue ella la que acabó separándose ligeramente.

—Me quiere sonar que querías invitarme a una café.

—¿Ahora? —se sorprendió, alzando sus cejas.

—Ahora.

—Vale, a partir de ahora seré transparente contigo, y debo admitir que no me gusta nada el café —suspiró, y Avery mostró sorpresa en su rostro.

—Supongo que nadie es perfecto… —Alex sonrió antes de ofrecerle su brazo para que lo agarrase—. Toda una caballera.

—De las que ya no quedan —pegó su brazo a su cuerpo y comenzaron a caminar—. No estoy muy puesta en lugares de la zona. Guíanos tú a alguna cafetería que esté abierta de madrugada…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en Santa Clara?

—Prefiero no contarlo —rio.

—Más o menos —presionó un poco, y la miró.

—Dos semanas o tres.

—Poco tiempo.

—Y en ese tiempo casi me lo he pasado dentro de la facultad preparando las primeras clases, así que he visto poco de por aquí —se encogió de hombros y acabaron separándose para caminar mejor.

—Entonces es tu primer año como profesora —dio por hecho.

—Aquí —terminó su frase, y la vio sorprendida—. Llevo dos años como docente en Princeton.

—¿Princeton? ¿Qué me dices? —alucinó, incluso frenando su avance, y Alex asintió. Normalmente la gente tenía esa reacción— Joder… ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que el Master que diseñé para impartir no impresionó demasiado allí, pero llamó la atención en esta universidad.

—Estoy flipando un poco ahora mismo.

—¿Imagen equivocada de mí?

—Supongo que pensaba que me estabas tomando el pelo… No es que hayamos tenido un inicio muy bueno —se miraron a los ojos, y Alex pudo ver cómo ese gris se veía más oscuro por la poca luz que había en las calles.

—Te pido perdón por ese día —fue sincera.

—Estás perdonada, pero no vuelvas a mentirme.

—¿Eso significa que vamos a vernos más veces? —sonrió, y Avery se encogió de hombros, mostrando también sus dientes en el mismo gesto. Y le alegró la idea de poder tener más contacto con ella. Volvieron a retomar el paseo— Entonces… químicas —sacó el tema—. ¿Estás haciendo el doctorado?

—No —rio—. Estoy en tercero. Estuve trabajando en un negocio familiar cuando terminé la carrera, pero no era a lo que me quería dedicar —la vio jugar con sus manos.

—¿Y qué planes tienes de futuro?

—Me gusta eso de estar metida en un laboratorio —giró el rostro para mirarla de nuevo—. ¿Aburrido?

—Para nada. Si es lo que te gusta, adelante —la animó.

—Creo que te pega ser Michelangelo —cambió de tema.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó.

—He visto que eres un poco payasa —soltó una carcajada al escucharla, girando cuando ella lo hizo, entrando juntas a una cafetería que abría veinticuatro horas. Pobre gente que trabajase allí.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó pasando la vista por el cartel que había tras el chico que las atendía.

—Café americano —se rio al escuchar su sonido de desagrado.

—Espero que hoy no sea nuestro primer beso —dijo sin cortarse frente al chaval, que cambió su mirada a otra con más interés.

—Un café americano y un té. El primero que pilles —le dio libertad.

—¿Te gustan todos? —se interesó de nuevo.

—Es una ventaja. Así siempre triunfas vayas al sitio que vayas.

—Visto así…

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó al chico cuando tuvo dos vasos térmicos frente a ella.

—El americano dos dólares, el té nada —dijo amable, a pesar de las horas en las que el pobre tenía que trabajar—. Adoro a Michelangelo —la morena chocó los cinco con él.

—¿Ves, Ave? Michelangelo gana —se buró de su acompañante nocturna antes de dirigirse al chico otra vez—. Muchas gracias —rio Alexa, sacando el dinero de su caparazón y entregándoselo, con algo de propina por el regalo—. Que te sea leve el turno. Buenas noches —dijo educada, tendiendo un vaso a Avery, que también se despidió.

Pasearon de nuevo, una al lado de la otra y bebiendo distraídas de sus respectivos vasos, dirigiéndose a un parque que la rubia comentó que quedaba cerca de allí. Se sentaron en un banco y se miraron unos minutos sin decir nada. Tenía un rubio claro y su pelo, completamente liso, le llegaba por los hombros. Sus ojos grises eran lo que más llamaba su atención, quizás porque había visto muy pocos de ese color concreto; si te fijabas un poco más, podías comprobar que también tenía cierta tonalidad celeste, y eran increíbles. Alzó una ceja cuando bajó la vista hasta su zona delantera, no llevaba escote pronunciado, pero la camiseta le dejaba entrever lo que podría encontrar debajo de ella y… ¡Dios!

Escuchó que carraspeaba y levantó su mirada para verla sonriendo divertida.

—Lo siento, a veces tengo que recordarme no ser tan descarada.

—No pasa nada, no es la primera vez que me pasa —de repente su tono sonaba distinto, y Alex se atrevió a estirar un brazo, apoyándolo sobre el respaldo del banco, para acariciar distraída algunos mechones de su pelo.

—Creo que no te he hecho algunas preguntas importantes.

—Dispara —bebió un sorbo de su café, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—¿Estás casada? —la rubia se sorprendió antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Qué? —soltó una carcajada, y le pareció adorable la manera en la que arrugó la nariz. Fue el gesto más la pregunta en sí lo que le hizo pensar en alguien en concreto.

—Una larga historia —contestó, esta vez mirando su pelo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por él, esta vez acariciando también su cabeza.

—No, no estoy casada, ni nunca lo he estado.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió, enfocando de nuevo sus ojos—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—No, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco. ¿Relaciones serias? —por primera vez, tras mucho tiempo, esa pregunta le era de interés.

—Demasiado general, ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿Buscas algo serio o solo quieres acostarte conmigo? —ella ladeó su cabeza al escucharla, antes de mostrar una sonrisa que le gustó mucho.

—Pensaba que eras tú la persona que estaba interesada en el sexo, Alex —ahora tenía su mano sobre su nuca.

—Me encanta el sexo, ¿qué puedo decir? —apuntó, y miró sus labios unos segundos. No eran muy gruesos, pero eran carnosos. Y le gustaba el leve arco que se formaba en mitad del labio superior.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —preguntó Avery en un murmullo, y levantó la vista a sus ojos antes de sonreírle, observando que miraba sus labios también.

—¿Alguna vez te ha besado una tortuga?

Sus ojos conectaron, y no dejó que pasase más el tiempo, inclinándose para atrapar su labio superior con un solo movimiento, y casi sonrió cuando la chica, en vez de apartarse, la besó de vuelta. Se separó de ella levemente para observar sus ojos, que se mantenían cerrados, y ladeó su cabeza hacia el otro lado y así unir sus labios de nuevo en otra postura. Apretó sus dedos en su nuca, atrayéndola a ella cuando abrió su boca para profundizar, sintiendo su lengua recibiéndola rápidamente.

La escuchó murmurar algo, pero no pudo evitar moverse de nuevo para capturar su boca una vez más, llevando su otra mano a la mejilla de Avery tras dejar el vaso sobre el banco. Los dedos de la rubia se pasearon por su mandíbula antes de agarrar su pelo con el puño, atrayéndola más a ella y no pudo evitar ponerla contra el respaldo de aquel banco, pegando sus pechos para sentir más de ella. Deslizó su lengua sobre su paladar y sonrió, separándose ligeramente cuando fue automáticamente a buscar sus labios otra vez. Se observaron unos segundos antes de que Alex soltase una risita y bebiese de su té.

—Para ser Michelangelo, no besas mal —se burló Avery.

—Y tú para creerte de hielo, parece que te has derretido un poco —le devolvió.

Se sonrieron, y la vio coger también su vaso para beber un poco mientras se miraban fijamente. Alex observó a su alrededor, encontrándose el parque vacío, totalmente desierto, y sintió su propia respiración agitándose. Enfocó automáticamente a la rubia, y parecía que Avery pensó lo mismo, porque sus bocas se unieron de forma brusca esta vez, buscando un contacto desesperado. Agarró el muslo de la chica que quedaba más alejado de su cuerpo y tiró de él para hacer que se pusiese sentada sobre ella a horcajadas.

Escuchó uno de los vasos caerse al suelo con el movimiento, pero no le importó, lo que realmente le importaba era sentir esas caderas tan increíbles debajo de sus manos. Vivan las mujeres con curvas.

—No sé si me está poniendo que vayas disfrazada de tortuga —habló contra sus labios mientras cambiaban las posiciones de sus cabezas. Y Alex rio mientras unían sus bocas en un nuevo beso.

—¿Pero te gusta besarla? —bromeó, y la chica le regaló una sonrisa muy sincera.

—¿Solo besarla? —se interesó con un toque de sorpresa dibujado en el rostro, y Alex asintió, acariciando al mismo tiempo su nariz con la suya.

—Tú pones el ritmo, Avery —besó suavemente sus labios, quedándose con la sensación de sus labios separándose de forma lenta.

—¿No decías que te encantaba el sexo?

—¿Y si estoy viendo a una chica interesante en ti más allá del sexo? —preguntó observando sus ojos grises y disfrutando de cómo tocaba su pelo con los dedos muy despacio.

—¿Hablas en serio o es otra frase para ligar? —dejó caer desconfiada, pero con media sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—¿Ambas? —probó suerte, y la chica soltó una carcajada.

Sujetó su nuca y atrajo a Avery de nuevo a su boca para besarla profundamente, disfrutando de las vibraciones que acariciaron sus labios con el jadeo que soltó. Y el beso era íntimo, pero no había ninguna intención sexual, de momento.

Le gustaba cómo besaba, y confesaba que las cortas conversaciones que habían tenido le habían dejado con ganas de conocerla mejor. Le daba miedo dar ciertos pasos, pero era verdad que hacía bastante tiempo de la última vez que se había sentido así.

Estaba bien y a gusto al lado de la chica rubia, ¿y si era hora de dejar el pasado realmente atrás? ¿Y si era hora de engancharse a otro olor de pelo, a otros ojos, a otros labios…? ¿Y si en esa nueva ciudad era donde podría empezar de nuevo?

¿Y si Avery era la indicada para dar ese paso?

* * *

 **Hola, Ginsey presente y dos días antes de lo previsto. ¿Por qué? Porque he podido.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? De principio a fin con las tortugas... Bueno, a Juno seguro que le gusta el regalo de su tía Alex.**

 **¿Qué os parece Avery? ¿Os gusta tanto como parece gustarle a Alex?**

 **¿Dónde está Raven? ¿Cuándo va a salir?**

 **¿Cómo estáis?**

 **Volveré a publicar en algún momento indefinido de la vida... JA JE JI JO JU**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. No la cagues, Alex

**Capítulo 3. No la cagues, Alex.**

Había estado pensando en Avery toda la mañana. Toda entera. Había reproducido unas mil quinientas veces el beso sobre el banco, el cual se moría por repetir. Esa noche, acabaron charlando un rato más, conociéndose mejor, y descubrió que estaba en esa residencia en la zona del campus, pero que sus padres no vivían lejos de allí; algo parecido a su hermana y a ella cuando fueron juntas a la universidad. Que, hablando de su querida gemela, tenía que llamarla para contárselo. Seguro que ella le daba un buen consejo y, quizás, la animaba para seguir con lo que tenía pensado con Avery: conocerla mejor y darse la oportunidad de estar con una buena chica. Mierda, le había dado fuerte con la chica de ojos grises.

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Lexa automáticamente, llevándoselo al oído para hablar con ella. Lo necesitaba, sobre todo porque ya eran dos días pensando en ese beso y necesitaba un empujón emocional; porque, después de tanto tiempo, había un interés más allá de lo sexual con una chica y sabía que su gemela era la indicada.

—Un momento, no tardo —escuchó que decía a alguien—. Alex —saludó, y la susodicha sonrió.

—¿Alguna modelo buenorra por ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No seas idiota. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Estás ocupada? —quiso asegurarse, sin dejar de caminar hacia el parking, donde la esperaba su coche.

—Un poco, pero tengo algo de tiempo para ti. Has salido antes, ¿no?

—Está casi todo listo, mañana ya será dar el toque final para el lunes empezar las clases.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—No —rio.

—Has nacido para esto, bollito —una sensación de calidez la recorrió al sentir el orgullo que transmitía su hermana—. Dime, ¿para qué has llamado? —se interesó.

—He conocido a una chica —dijo sin más, no sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía, así que lo mejor era ser directa. Tan solo escuchó silencio al otro lado—. Bueno, no la he conocido, porque ya la conocía de antes. ¿Te acuerdas cuando, antes de irme, nos cortaste el rollo a Juno y a mí de ligar con una chica sexy?

—Sí… —susurró insegura.

—Vive aquí, y me la he encontrado un par de veces.

—Y se te metió entre ceja y ceja terminar con tu propósito, ¿no? —ay, qué poca confianza en su hermanita— Bueno, ¿y lo has hecho ya?

—Emm sí, anoche, fue increíble —sonrió para burlarse un poco por su desconfianza.

—No tienes remedio… —escuchó su tono, pero se adelantó para aclarar la situación. Respiró hondo, porque le iba a chocar seguramente.

—Solo nos besamos. Toda la jodida noche besándonos, y no dejo de pensar en ella —lo último lo dijo bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la pudiese escuchar.

—¿En serio? —la voz de su hermana sonaba entre sorprendida e ilusionada. Una mezcla que reconoció bastante bien— Era rubia, ¿verdad? Creo que me acuerdo de ella, sí…

—Sí, rubia y con ojos grises alucinantes.

—Era guapa… ¿Y te ha dado otra oportunidad a pesar de lo que hiciste? —curioseó.

—Estás hablando con Alexa Woods.

—Ay, perdón, se me había olvidado —la escuchó al otro lado reírse—. ¿Querías algún consejo?

—¿Me quedo sin tiempo? —preguntó divertida— Dime tu consejo —aceptó.

—La noche de antes que te marcharas, cuando nos quedamos a solas en el jardín, dijiste que te gustaría volverte a enamorar.

—No recuerdo nada de eso —negó rápidamente, aunque reconocía que sí lo pensaba a veces.

—Yo sí lo recuerdo, y sé que te gustaría volver a sentir lo que viviste años atrás. Así que mi consejo es este —hizo una pausa corta y dramática—: no la cagues, Alex.

"No la cagues, Alex". Apuntado. Ahora se quedó en silencio ella, pensativa. No, no quería hacer las cosas mal, esta vez estaba ilusionada y parecía de verdad. Se despidió de su hermana y le prometió que esa noche estaría disponible para hacer Skype con Juno.

Se sentó en el coche y activó el manos-libres, arrancando el coche para charlar con Avery mientras volvía a casa. Estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada, cuando escuchó su voz.

—Ya pensaba que me habías dado otro número —comentó divertida.

—Lo siento, Alex, casi siempre tengo el móvil lejos de mí. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, algo cansada ahora, pero al menos ya vuelvo a casa —sonrió al escucharla reír—. Tú has dormido bien, ¿verdad? Que suerte tenéis los alumnos, no lo sabéis bien.

—Anoche tuve el último turno, así que he aprovechado toda la mañana para hacerlo —se burló, y ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Se armó de valor y dijo la próxima frase, tamborileando en el volante con el pulgar mientras esperaba en un semáforo.

—Tengo ganas de verte.

—¿Eres de las enamoradizas dependientes? —interrogó— Porque entonces sigo teniendo una visión equivocada de ti, Alex.

—No —dijo tras soltar una carcajada—, pero me muero un poco por poder besarte otra vez, maldita. Quizás mañana deje de llevar el traje de tortuga… —bromeó, como si aún fuese disfrazada, y Avery volvió a reír.

—¿Me propones algo, Alex? —el tono coqueto que usó le hizo mantener la sonrisa.

—¿Te apetece mañana cenar conmigo?

—¿Invitas tú?

—Te invito a lo que quieras, puede que incluso a mi casa si consigues impresionarme.

—Y ahí está: mi visión real de Alexa.

—Ver una película, Avery. Para ver una película. Mis intenciones son buenas —intentó sonar inocente.

—Vale, acepto.

—Te recojo cuando salga del trabajo, mañana tengo que quedarme por la tarde también, pero a las ocho seguro que he salido.

—Te esperaré fuera de la residencia a las ocho y media.

—Perfecto —dio por zanjada la quedada.

—Perfecto —sonrió, y su voz le indicaba que ella también lo hacía.

—Hablamos, Ave. Hasta mañana.

No sabía por qué exactamente, pero creía firmemente en que, si se había vuelto a encontrar con ella, era una señal. Una señal que se alimentaba también de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y de las ganas que tenía de fundir sus labios con los suyos otra vez. De volver a experimentar ese sentimiento que quedó muy aparcado en el pasado.

X X X

 _Se giró, completamente vestida, y sonrió nada más vio el rostro de Raven observándola orgullosa. Dejó que le colocase bien el cuello de la chaqueta de vestir que le había comprado ella misma para la ocasión mientras la miraba fijamente, perdiéndose en esa sonrisa permanente que decoraba su rostro._

 _—¿Estás nerviosa? —habló paseando su mirada por el conjunto, comprobando que todo estuviese en su sitio._

 _—Una no se gradúa todos los días —admitió y, cuando la mujer enfocó sus ojos de nuevo, rodeó su cintura, depositando un beso suave en sus labios—. ¿Hay que esperar un tiempo prudencial para poder ir de la mano por la calle contigo o nada más me den el título puedo ir a comerte la boca?_

 _—Esperemos un tiempo —acarició su cuello despacio antes de unir sus manos en su nuca–. Solo por si acaso…_

 _–Mujer precavida —sonrió de lado antes de volver a atrapar sus labios, creando esta vez un beso más profundo—. Igual me vendría bien otro polvo de relajación —dijo, sacando morros cuando Raven golpeó su hombro y se alejó de ella._

 _—Creo que el del sofá y el de la ducha han sido suficientes por hoy… Además, deberíamos estar saliendo si quieres que te deje en casa de tus padres antes._

 _—¿No quieres ir calentita a entregar títulos a tus alumnos?_

 _—Ya estoy calentita viéndote con esa ropa —esas palabras consiguieron que se mordiese el labio, y se ajustó la americana color blanco que le regaló su novia para el día de su graduación, junto al demás conjunto, que era de tela fina, ideal para el verano y muy elegante._

 _—Si quieres… algún día podemos jugar a eso de "yo soy tu papi"_ — _se acercó a ella peligrosamente._

 _—No, gracias —rechazó su oferta, comprobando el interior del bolso de mano que iba a llevar._

 _Rodeó su cintura de nuevo, pero esta vez desde atrás, dando un suave beso en su cuello, que estaba al descubierto por llevar el pelo recogido._

 _—Tú eres mi mami —dijo la última palabra en español, y vio desde su posición su sonrisa—. Si yo soy tu papi, podríamos hacer cosas muy divertidas._

 _—¿Sabes lo que me gusta de estar con una chica?_

 _—¿Lo increíble que es el sexo?_

 _—Aparte —rio suavemente, girándose para así poder hablarle frente a frente, y negó divertida al ver su mirada interrogante—. Que las dos somos chicas. Así que, lo de "papi", no lo insinúes más._

 _—Oído —casi exclamó, y se perdió un poco en sus ojos marrones—. Has sido la mejor profesora que he tenido jamás, y muchos de mis compañeros y yo lo pensamos desde que empezamos contigo en septiembre. Se nota mucho que disfrutas dando clases, y eso también lo notamos nosotros al otro lado del aula. Además, de forma personal puedo decir que he aprendido mucho de ti, y no solo en clases. Eres una mujer increíble, inteligente y apasionada con lo que te gusta, y has logrado transmitírmelo y hacerme descubrir que es lo que quiero también para mi futuro._

 _—No me digas ahora estas cosas… —se pasó rápidamente uno de sus dedos debajo de sus ojos, y sonrió al verla._

 _—Podemos retomar el tema de "papi" —se burló, y soltó una carcajada cuando Raven frunció los labios para pellizcarla con fuerza en su muslo, antes de sentir que la besaba._

— _Alexa, sabes que la que manda, soy yo_ — _insinuó, y tuvo que tragar saliva cuando vio la forma en la que la miraba de tan cerca antes de apartarse con una gran sonrisa_ —. _¿Estás lista para salir? —asintió, y ambas salieron juntas del piso de la mayor de ellas._

X X X

—¿Has mirado la lista de alumnos ya? —preguntó Alex cambiando de tema, y se puso a toquetear el ordenador para intentar llegar a ella.

—No, la verdad, creo que no me va a decir nada. No creo que conozca a nadie.

—O sí, ¿quién sabe? —abrió el documento con la larga lista de alumnos— También puedes comprobar si alguna está buena o si hay nombres graciosos. Mmm… —dio un vistazo rápido— Que parece que no va a darse el caso —rio, continuando bajando por la lista, hasta que se le cortó la respiración al ver un nombre, y su corazón se paralizó al ver la fotografía de la alumna en cuestión— Joder...

—¿Alguien está buena? —Paula no pudo evitar asomarse al ordenador, inclinándose sobre el escritorio— Mujer sexy a la vista, Patrick y tú os vais a poner muy contentos en clase —opinó sobre la foto que tenía abierta Alexa en la pantalla.

Mierda, es que era ella. Raven Reyes estaba en su lista de alumnos. Y estaba mejor que nunca, con esa sonrisa increíble que tenía y esos ojos marrones que tanto le habían gustado en el pasado. ¿Iban a volver a verse? ¿Iban a reencontrarse en aquella facultad? ¿Cómo era posible? Dios, ¿hace cuánto que no la veía? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué habría sido de su vida?

Se rascó la cabeza, algo incómoda cuando vio que Paula la miraba fijamente con algo de confusión reflejada en el rostro. Había estado hablando, pero no había escuchado nada. Joder, es que Raven Reyes iba a estar en el mismo espacio-tiempo que ella. ¿Estaría ya en la ciudad? ¿Y qué hacía ahí? Los profesores de los Máster salen, Raven sabría que estaba como docente allí. ¿Volvía a su vida con un propósito? ¿Quería volver a verla?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Paula— ¿La conoces?

—Es… —intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para no dejar entrever nada— alguien — _genial, así vas bien, Alex, sin especificar demasiado_ — que conocí hace años, sí. Me ha sorprendido que esté aquí.

—¿Ex compañera de la universidad? —dijo divertida.

—Algo así —se encogió de hombros, y apagó el ordenador.

Se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas ante la atenta mirada de Paula. Necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba irse de ahí, porque realmente estaba notando que eso de introducir oxígeno en su organismo estaba fallando. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando eliminar aquellos pensamientos que la invadían una y otra vez.

 _No, Alex, no. Joder._

—Paula, voy a irme ya, ¿vale? —se despidió, y Paula le sonrió pícara. ¿Por qué?

—Vete, anda, deberías haberlo hecho hace un rato. Ahora, a pasarlo bien.

Pasarlo bien. Lo que tendría que hacer era meter la cabeza bajo tierra, quizás bajo agua. Dios… ¿Por qué le iba así de rápido el corazón? Mordió su labio con fuerza mientras caminaba hasta la salida, intentando mantener la cabeza despejada, pero los recuerdos eran inevitables. Raven, joder. No sabía cómo actuar cuando la tuviese de nuevo delante: ¿un simple "hola"?, preguntar cómo le había ido, ¿abrazarla?, ¿no hacerle caso y dar su clase tranquilamente?

No, no debería ser así. No acabaron tan mal como para ignorarla.

Se metió en el coche y llamó a Lexa desde el manos-libres, esperando paciente mientras escuchaba los tonos, sin obtener respuesta. Resopló sintiéndose molesta. Si su hermana no estaba para hablar, llevaría a cabo su segundo plan para casos de emergencia: matarse en el gimnasio para conseguir tener la mente en blanco. Media hora hasta llegar a su piso, cinco minutos en cambiarse y quince en llegar al lugar por ir quemando rueda; pero es que, en esos momentos, le recordaba hasta el sitio a ella.

 _Alex, sé madura, por Dios. Vas a ver a Raven y vas a hablar con ella, podréis ser amigas o, quizás, solo se quede en relación profesora-alumna._

¿Cómo sería verla otra vez? Nunca pensó que volvería a tenerla frente a ella o, más bien, que iban a tener un contacto casi diario porque iba a ser su alumna. ¿Podrían ir realmente las cosas bien? Apretó con fuerza los botones del aumento de la velocidad en la cinta, moviendo sus piernas al ritmo que marcaba, cerrando los ojos ligeramente e intentando concentrarse en la música que salía por los auriculares que llevaba puesto.

 _Canta mentalmente y distráete._

A los veinte minutos, paró todo movimiento, abrió los ojos y se tuvo que agarrar para no caerse, separando las piernas para apoyar los pies en los laterales. Giró el tronco rápidamente para ver la hora que era.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Pulsó el botón de "stop" rojo que había en la máquina, cogió sus cosas de los vestuarios de forma veloz y empezó a correr hacia el coche de nuevo. ¿Dónde tenía metida la cabeza? La respuesta estaba clara y no quería volver a repetirla. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante, se notaba muy sudada por la carrera intensa, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente y arrancó el coche nuevamente para ir hacia el campus de nuevo, directamente y sin cambiarse de ropa. Aparcó el coche en doble fila cuando vio a Avery caminando en dirección a su residencia, y corrió tras ella hasta poder alcanzarla, sujetando su muñeca para frenar su avance.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo, y sintió un pinchazo en su pecho cuando se giró y la vio tan seria, zafándose de su agarre y caminando de nuevo sin mirar atrás—. Ave… lo siento, de verdad, he tenido un día duro y se me ha ido la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, Alex —contestó escueta—. Entiendo si tenías otras cosas importantes para hacer.

—Esto también es importante—se colocó frente a ella y sujetó sus brazos, viendo cómo la recorría con la mirada, probablemente por su atuendo deportivo y el sudor—. Me ha pasado algo… —buscó las palabras indicadas—… inesperado en el trabajo. Necesitaba desconectar y automáticamente fui al gimnasio, pero de verdad que he estado todo el día pensando en esto. Y lo siento mucho, de verdad. Siento mucho que se me haya pasado por completo… Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era hasta que la he mirado en el gimnasio y he venido todo lo rápido que he podido —no desconectó un segundo su punto de enfoque de sus ojos, demostrándole que era sincera.

Al menos todo lo que podía serlo, intentando ocultar lo de Raven.

—Llevo casi una hora esperando, Alex —se cruzó de brazos—. No me encuentro bien ahora, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y… No lo sé, no sé lo que quieres —confesó, peinándose un poco.

—Quiero que me des la oportunidad de darte una velada tranquila, las dos en mi piso y que nos podamos conocer un poco más.

Avery la miró seria, y no controló el envolverla en un abrazo, sintiendo que se aferraba un poco a ella, y se sintió un poco mal. Se apartó ligeramente y sujetó sus mejillas antes de inclinarse para besarla en los labios con delicadeza, agradeciendo internamente que Avery dejase que lo hiciera. Intentó pensar únicamente en ese beso y no que en tres días volvería a ver a Raven Reyes, recordando el consejo de Lexa una vez más: "No la cagues, Alex".

X X X

Llamó al timbre por tercera vez, suspirando porque a su amiga siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Seguro que se había acordado cerca de la hora que habían quedado y estaba metida en la ducha preparándose. Demasiados años ya conociéndola para saber qué hacía casi al segundo, podría estar comentando su vida en directo y sin estar presente.

—Lo siento, lo siento —escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, y rodó los ojos, sonriendo cuando la vio simplemente en una toalla.

—Eres incorregible, Carmen —rio, pasando dentro de su casa cuando se hizo a un lado para que lo hiciera.

—No tardo en vestirme, y bajo, ¿vale?

Y realmente no tardó, apenas le dio tiempo de revisar su teléfono sentada en el sofá, por si había algún cambio con los vuelos y con el casero del estudio que alquiló; un hombre un poco raro, la verdad. Sonrió a su amiga cuando entró al salón vestida con un chándal.

—¿Y tu marido? —se burló de ella.

—Ay, Dios —una sonrisa enorme se asomó en su rostro—. ¿Es posible estar más enamorada de alguien tras años de casada?

Sí, Carmen se casó hacía exactamente dos años con un buen hombre que la trataba como se merecía y la quería muchísimo. Fue un evento íntimo, una pequeña celebración con familia y amigos cercanos únicamente.

—Sí, creo que eso es lo que se tendría que conseguir, ¿no? Si te casas y el amor se va, debéis estar haciendo algo mal —rio, pero se quedó seria observando la pequeña mesa de café que había frente al sofá.

—Raven —la llamó, y giró su rostro para mirarla—, ¿cómo estás?

—Me voy a Palo Alto en dos días y… —suspiró—… no sé cómo me siento.

—Seguro que Alexa se alegra de verte de nuevo —tan solo con oír su nombre sintió que sus latidos aumentaban.

—No sé cómo va a responder al verme de nuevo —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que más que nervios es miedo. No quiero que haya malos rollos o que me tenga rencor por lo que pasó.

—La relación acabó porque era lo mejor para ella y, en parte, para ti.

—No quita que lo pasáramos mal. O que, en un sentido más metafórico, le rompiese el corazón por segunda vez —jugó con sus dedos, intentando no pensar demasiado en ello.

—Han pasado cinco años, creo que las dos estáis más que dispuestas en retomar el contacto, en ser amigas… —y sabía que la tentaba con sus palabras, porque no quería ser demasiado sincera con Carmen en ese aspecto porque sabría cómo se pondría—Eso dijiste, ¿no? —levantó al final el rostro para observar a Carmen, que sonrió—. Me parece precioso ver eso en tu mirada.

—¿El qué?

—¿Es posible estar enamorada de alguien a quien no ves desde hace cinco años? —imitó su pregunta anterior.

—No suena tan mal como en mi mente —se rindió, dejándose caer en el sofá, y sonrió a su amiga cuando agarró sus piernas para colocarlas en su regazo—. ¿Es raro, Carmen? ¿Es extraño que me sienta así?

—A mí me parece bonito, Raven. Digno de una novela de amor.

—No quiero que mi vida sea una novela de amor —se burló de ella, que volvió a sonreír.

—¿Sabes? Vi vuestra historia desde fuera, y os vi a vosotras Las dos eráis increíblemente felices y os complementabais. Funcionabais bien juntas, y estoy segura de que estáis destinadas.

—¿Sigues viendo telenovelas?

—Te las estás perdiendo… —canturreó divertida, observándose directamente.

—Tengo cosas que hacer más importante —la chinchó, mirando al techo—. No sé cómo actuar cuando la tenga delante —confesó.

—Sé tú misma, Alex se enamoró de ti, se va a volver a enamorar si es que no está como tú.

—Me muero por verla otra vez.

—No te lo he dicho nunca, pero la sigo teniendo en las redes sociales —sacó su móvil y empezó a buscar toqueteando la pantalla—. Parece que sigue siendo igual de tonta, ¿quieres verla?

¿Quería? Había visto fotos suyas en alguna página de investigación, pero solía posar muy profesional, y verla en sus redes sociales… Dios, casi se estaba imaginando ya las fotografías que subía allí o en las que la etiquetaban. Aceptó el móvil de su amiga porque, total, iba a tenerla delante en unos días. Mordió su labio cuando la vio, intentando contener la emoción, porque sabía que Carmen la estaba escaneando.

Pasó la primera imagen, donde salía preciosa y ella sola, y en la siguiente aparecía con tres mujeres y un hombre en un local. Alexa, disfrazada de tortuga ninja, salía abrazando y pegando su mejilla a la de una chica que parecía de su edad, que sujetaba su barbilla, como queriendo alejarla, pero igualmente sonriendo a la cámara. ¿Y por qué iría disfrazada? A saber… Cualquier tontería de las suyas. Sonrió, porque parecía, efectivamente, que seguía igual que antes.

A veces le resultaba extraño sentir esas sacudidas de su corazón si veía alguna foto suya individual o una de las dos cuando estuvieron juntas. Sonreía como una completa idiota cuando veía que salía un nuevo artículo suyo, y sentía un orgullo infinito cuando tenía frente a ella alguno en el que ella estaba de principal. Y sabía que, gracias a su ruptura, Alexa era quien era ahora. Así que, aunque lo que tuvieron desapareció, no podía estar más que feliz por ella.

X X X

Se miró al espejo fijamente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y mantener su respiración pausada y tranquila. No pensar en ella sería lo más fácil, era algo normal estar inquieta por volverla a ver tras cinco años y no debía ponerse más nerviosa por el hecho. Iba a volver a ver a Raven y podría preguntarle qué tal le había ido esos años en los que no habían hablado y qué había sido de su vida.

Se puso una camiseta básica y unos vaqueros cómodos sobre la ropa interior, y decidió no secarse el pelo para no hacer esperar aún más a Avery, demasiado había estado aguantando ya. Y no debía cagarla con ella. "Estás ilusionada con Avery, ten la mejor cena de la historia y deja el pasado atrás de una vez". Eso le había escrito Lexa cuando, antes de ducharse, le mando un mensaje contándole que Raven estaba en su lista de alumnos. Y sí, tenía razón, pero el reencuentro con una exnovia pondría tensa a cualquier persona. Con una exnovia importante, la única que había tenido y la primera persona de la que llegó a enamorarse. Primera y última.

Era un recuerdo tras otro. Recuerdos de cuando eran felices juntas, de antes de que rompiesen. E intentaba no pensar en ello, porque Avery estaba en su salón, esperándola para cenar. Y, joder, ojalá estuviese Lexa ahí para darle una buena paliza por idiota. Porque eso era cómo se sentía. Una idiota. Más que superado lo de Raven, o eso pensaba, porque estaba como una gilipollas con imágenes en la cabeza de lo que tuvieron juntas. Y no debería estar pensando en esas cosas, no cuando estaba conociendo a Avery. No cuando estaba dándose la oportunidad de sentir esa felicidad de nuevo.

Iba de que el sexo y las mujeres eran su vida, pero sabía internamente que era una persona que necesitaba a alguien, alguien que estuviese ahí para ella, alguien en la que apoyarse cuando estuviese mal, alguien en quien pensar nada más levantarse y antes de quedarse dormida, alguien a la que follarse día sí y día también, porque no había ninguna chica más en el mundo para ella. A la que echar de menos si no podía ver, a la que querer sorprender solo por ver una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, a la que hacer feliz cada segundo y poder cuidar… Alguien que fuese su otra mitad. Alguien como fue Raven.

X X X

 _Había ido muchas veces a California, pero con Raven era distinto. En Los Ángeles fue la primera vez que actuaron sin tener que esconderse, donde pudo ir de su mano caminando o besarla cuando le apeteciera en la calle. Así que, de una forma u otra, se había vuelto su sitio especial. Habían ido varias veces, pero aprovecharon las vacaciones para estar unos días en sus playas, tomar el sol y aprovechar el tiempo junto a la otra antes de empezar con la rutina._

 _Estaba tomando el sol, apoyada en sus antebrazos y mirando entretenida su propio abdomen. Se inclinó hacia un lado para tener otro ángulo, parecía que el ejercicio estaba ya teniendo su efecto, ¿o era por las noches de sexo? Uff… El sexo. El sexo con Raven Reyes. Bendito sea. Miró a su izquierda para verla tumbada boca abajo, respirando de forma pausada con los ojos cerrados, y no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _Recorrió su espalda, y se tuvo que morder el labio cuando llegó a su culo, girando la cabeza de nuevo para observarla con un mejor ángulo. Joder, qué bien le quedaba ese jodido bikini. Raven había cogido color en muy pocos días, estaba más morena y totalmente apetecible con ese bronceado._

 _Estiró el brazo y levantó un poco el bikini por una de sus nalgas para ver la diferencia de tonalidad, llevándose una mirada de la mujer, que no se movió de su posición._

 _—Deberías venir con tanga._

 _—¿Soportarías que me mirasen? —preguntó con interés, y Alex se tumbó para quedar cerca de ella, apoyando la barbilla en su brazo y rodeando su cintura, acariciándola despacio._

 _—Si después soy yo la que puede tocar, ¿qué más da si te miran un poquito?_

 _—¿No te gusta mi culo blanco? —preguntó, y la más joven soltó una risita, metiéndose por el hueco que hacía su brazo y presionando sus labios con los suyos suavemente._

 _—Creo que ayer te demostré que sí que me gusta tu culito blanco._

 _—Vagamente lo recuerdo, ya sabes que tiendo a olvidar las malas experiencias —se metió con ella, y Alex aprovechó para pellizcar su nalga, para después apretarla con todos sus dedos._

 _—Me encanta este bikini —dijo, observando su espalda de nuevo, pero desde esa nueva postura, viendo al final su mano acariciar su increíble trasero._

 _Volvió a mirar los ojos de Raven, y la vio con media sonrisa mientras apretaba sus músculos y lograba que suspirase al notarlo más duro de lo que normalmente era._

 _—Qué fácil eres, Woods —se burló._

 _—Hay poca gente… ¿crees que podría…?_

 _—No —rio, y movió su cadera para que dejase de tocarla, y Alex puso morros._

 _—Vamos al agua —ofreció como alternativa. No le dejó tiempo a que aceptase o no, y se levantó, alzándola con habilidad del suelo, sonriendo cuando sus rostros quedaron cerca del otro y Raven rodeó su cuello con los brazos—. Oh, mi princesa —dijo con la voz más grave que pudo y se acercó a su boca para besarla suavemente antes de comenzar a andar hacia la orilla, e ir introduciéndose lentamente en el agua, hasta quedar cubiertas hasta los hombros, dejando que Raven cambiase de postura, y la rodease con sus piernas—. ¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirar el color marrón que componía sus ojos._

 _—Mucho —le regaló una de sus increíbles sonrisas—. ¿Y tú?_

 _Ella simplemente asintió, rodeando su cintura para que sus cuerpos quedasen aún más unidos, y ladeó la cabeza para capturar sus labios con los suyos. Disfrutó unos segundos de la calidez de esos labios, de su suavidad característica, antes de separase levemente, acariciando su nariz y depositando un beso en la punta de esta. Se miraron y sonrieron antes de inclinar la cabeza de nuevo para atrapar sus labios de nuevo. Esta vez profundizando el beso, y acariciando su lengua con la suya mientras las dos se entretenían perdiéndose en la boca de la otra._

 _Estaba segura de que no podía ser más feliz._

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Ginsey presente.**

 **He aprovechado para ponerme con este capítulo, y... ¿para qué esperar más si estabais deseando ver a Raven?**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el tercer capítulo de "Nuestro momento"?**

 **Alex parece que está decidida a intentarlo con Avery, y por eso llama a su gemela del alma, que se queda alucinada con la noticia. Ya me la imagino contándoselo a Clarke... jajaja. ¿Os sigue gustando "Eiveri"?**

 **Bueno, por fin hemos llegado al punto donde ve la lista de alumno, ¿os habéis ubicado ya en la historia? Sí, creo que sí. ¿Estáis tan nerviosas como yo por el reencuentro? ¿O tanto como Alex? Por favor, mandadle un sumial para su primera clase, que le va a dar algo.**

 **La cita con Avery, totalmente olvidada porque Raven se ha instalado en su mente. Pobre Alexa, y... ¿no va a decirle a Avery quién es Raven?**

 **¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué huelo? ¿Son sentimientos de Raven por Alex tras cinco años? ¿Y por parte de Alexa? ¿Siguen existiendo?**

 **Decidme teorías.**

 **Y, bueno, no sé vosotras, pero mi patata sufre mucho con los flashbacks... Ay, eran tan felices. Os he regalado dos de antes de la ruptura. Graduación y vacaciones en la playa, ¿cuál os ha gustado más?**

 **¿Cómo serán ahora que están a punto de verse? *música tensa***

 **Volveré a publicar en algún momento indefinido de la vida... JA JE JI JO JU**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**Capítulo 4. Nos volvemos a encontrar.**

Tuvo que sonreír cuando comprobó que Avery estaba colocando la cubertería sobre la mesa que tenía en el salón. Llegó a su altura y rodeó su cintura desde atrás, observando la comida desde su hombro mientras la rubia ponía una servilleta al lado de cada plato. Giró su rostro y dio un suave beso en su cuello, después en su mejilla y acabó besando sus labios cuando la misma Avery buscó los suyos. La besó despacio, sintiendo cómo sus labios se adaptaban a su boca, y se separó de ella antes de que profundizasen el gesto. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y se permitió perderse un rato en ese gris, así de cerca era increíble.

—Creo que es hora de que tengamos charlas más profundas —comentó Avery, bajando la mirada y colocando la comida en los platos; supuso que había llegado la que habían pedido a domicilio mientras se duchaba y adecentaba tras aquel arrebato deportivo que sufrió.

Le ofreció sentarse primero y, posteriormente, hizo ella lo mismo en la silla que quedaba junto a la suya. Mantuvo sus miradas conectadas, e intentó relajarse por lo que podría venir.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, Ave —habló ella primera, y estiró el brazo para sujetar su mano—. Por favor, cualquier cosa que se te pase por la cabeza o te preocupe, dímela —la rubia se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

—Hay algo que no te he contado —murmuró antes de coger aire y hablar con voz normal—. Cuando estuve en casa de mi hermana, con mi sobrino… Cuando te conocí —dio más detalles—, me había ido para cambiar de aires, porque mi novio me había dejado a principios de agosto, y aquí no me estaba sintiendo bien. O al menos no estaba recuperándome como debía, y mi hermana me propuso ir a pasar unos días allí.

—Lo siento —le dio un suave apretón en la mano, y Avery le sonrió levemente.

—Esta mañana lo he visto de nuevo después de todo, con la que parece su nueva novia —dijo algo resentida—. Y es una chica increíble. Físicamente al menos, porque no me he parado a hablar con ellos. Obviamente.

—Seguro que no le tienes nada que envidiar. Eres preciosa, Avery —fue sincera.

—He sido siempre muy insegura con mi aspecto —confesó, y le sorprendió porque no era lo que le parecía; al contrario, parecía una chica muy segura de sí misma—. Además, desde que me dejó he cogido unos cuantos kilos de más, y eso que solo ha pasado un mes y poco... —suspiró, llevándose su mano libre al rostro.

—¿Tú te has visto, Ave? Tienes un cuerpo increíble —admiró—. Menudas curvas, en serio. Esas caderas… Uff… —hizo que se abanicaba y soltó un silbido mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, y sonrió al verla hacer lo mismo.

—Contigo ha sido diferente, aunque al principio no entendía por qué una chica tan alucinante físicamente iba detrás de mí y era tan insistente —le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y Alex se la devolvió, aunque la suya no mostraba vergüenza—. Siento haber reaccionado así cuando has tardado en llegar. Aún estoy recuperándome de la ruptura y el verle de nuevo ha removido cosas dentro de mí, la mayoría desagradables —puso una mueca, y le hizo reír—, pero quiero que sepas que estoy ilusionada contigo… Hace ya varios días que no me pillo pensando en él, y eres tú la nueva protagonista.

—Es el efecto Alexa —se burló, y sonrió cuando Avery le dio una patada debajo de la mesa.

No quería que se sintiese tensa con la conversación, más que nada porque a ella misma le daba un poco de taquicardia pensar en algo formal justo en ese momento. Quería darse la oportunidad, porque Avery era increíble, sí, pero con calma. Y ese día necesitaba mucha calma.

—Entonces… ¿vas al gimnasio cuando te sientes estresada? —cambió de tema de forma automática, y ella asintió con un murmullo, por tener la boca llena; cuando estaba nerviosa, comía mucho, problemas de fábrica— Seguro que eras la estrella del equipo de baloncesto en la universidad —rio.

—Fútbol —corrigió, y ella la miró asombrada.

—¿Sigues jugando al fútbol? —se interesó.

—Ojalá, pero me hice daño en la rodilla una vez jugando y los médicos me recomendaron no hacerlo más. Dime que no es un fetiche tuyo, por favor —la miró angustiada, haciéndola reír—. Aunque podría intentarlo… —sonrió pícara.

—No, no te fuerces, tonta. Te gusta practicar deporte, entonces, ¿no?

—Sí, mis compañeros de trabajo y yo hemos decidido salir juntos también a hacer deporte, no solo beber por las noches. Ya sabes, para contrarrestar la balanza —recreó el movimiento con las manos.

—¿Qué deporte habéis elegido? —no contestó con palabras, hizo el movimiento de una raqueta y un ruidito con la boca llena— ¿Tenis? —asintió— Me encanta el tenis.

—¿Sí? —dijo tras tragar y lamió sus labios— ¿Quieres venir un día?

—¿Ya me quieres presentar formalmente a tus amigos? —ladeó su cabeza, y Alex rio— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro. Las que quieras.

—¿Qué estás buscando exactamente con esto? —preguntó abiertamente, señalándose a las dos, y Alex la miró.

—¿Quieres saber cuáles son mis verdaderas intenciones? —alzó una ceja— Pensabas que solo quería sexo y todavía no hemos follado —la rubia rodó los ojos por la forma que tuvo de decirlo, pero acabó sonriendo; y ese gesto hizo que se le saltase un latido.

 _Alex, aparca a Raven unas horas y céntrate en Avery lo que queda de día._

—Sí, ¿qué buscas?

—¿Qué buscas tú? —quiso quitarse la obligación de responder la primera, sintiéndose nerviosa, así que siguió comiendo. Era lo mejor.

—No lo sé, Alex, me haces dudar.

—¿Eso es bueno? —se interesó, hablando sin querer con la boca llena, haciendo que Avery mirase su boca unos segundos y sonriese antes de pasar un dedo por sus labios, limpiándola.

—Depende de lo que estés buscando —se la devolvió.

Joder, no iban a llegar a ningún lado si seguían así…

 _Sé valiente, Woods._

—Quería acostarme contigo, pero puede que esté interesada en un posible "algo" futuro —acabó siendo sincera.

—¿Puedes llegar a tener sentimientos? —volvió a regalarle su sonrisa burlona, y esa pregunta hizo que su estómago se retorciese levemente— Pareces de las que solo quieren follar —usó la misma palabra que ella— sin tener nada de ataduras —finalizó.

—Sí, sí que puedo llegar a tener sentimientos —admitió, intentando que no doliese mucho ese pinchazo, y cambió de tema—. ¿Te has resistido por mis intenciones? —se hizo la sorprendida.

—No, me he resistido porque, hace casi dos meses, mi novio me dejó y la única que me hizo interesarme en algo de forma inesperada resultó no ser la madre de una niña adorable.

—Piensa en la parte positiva —sonrió—. La hija es de mi hermana, no tienes que ser madre prematuramente.

—Ahí tengo que darte la razón —se quedó pensativa—. Sois gemelas, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y ella es como tú de… —buscó las palabras adecuadas—… alma libre?

—Ella está casada desde hace varios años ya —rio—, pero, créeme, estás con la gemela buena.

—Depende de por dónde lo mires, ¿no?

—En el arte de besar, estás con la buena —le guiñó un ojo.

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y Alex se levantó para inclinarse y atrapar sus labios suavemente antes de sentarse de nuevo y seguir comiendo, esta vez con una conversación más calmada. Hablaron de los padres de Avery, que tenían una tienda en esa misma ciudad, pero no estuvo trabajando en esa tienda, sino en el taller de sus tíos, y se llevó unas miradas de interés por su parte, diciéndole que se moría por verla vestida de mecánica de coches. Ella también le habló de sus progenitores, de los especiales que eran. Sabía que cada familia era un mundo, y también tenía muy presente la suerte que habían tenido con sus padres para todo. Llevaban un rato en el sofá sentadas, mirándose mientras Alex jugaba con las manos de Avery sobre sus piernas.

—Ellos aún no saben que soy bisexual, y mejor que no lo sepan. Desde que pasó lo de mi abuela, hace unos años, están más tensos que nunca, hubo un poco de pelea dentro de la familia con los hermanos de mi madre. Ya sabes, temas de herencia —no quiso entrar más en detalles—. Mi hermana, en cambio, es la hija perfecta: casada con un super empresario, un hijo y un trabajo de diez.

—Esa es la vida de las personas que la quieran. Tu vida será perfecta si te gusta lo que estás haciendo y lo que te rodea en este momento —ambas se sonrieron de nuevo, y volvió al tema anterior—. Mi hermana y yo siempre lo hemos tenido fácil con ese aspecto la verdad. Lexa sí tuvo una época de estar con alguno, hasta que también decidió que lo suyo no eran los manubrios, seguro que se asustó con el primero que vio medio desnudo —la rubia soltó una risita—. Yo siempre he sido así y nunca nos han mostrado rechazo ni nada, al contrario, desde un principio se lo tomaron con naturalidad.

—Chicas con suerte —sonrió, y Alex se inclinó sobre ella levemente, consiguiendo que se apoyase en el brazo del sofá.

—Sí, ahora me siento afortunada.

Observó su rostro de cerca, perdiéndose unos segundos en sus ojos grises antes de bajar a su boca, lamerse los labios y acortar las distancias para besarla suavemente. Notó que suspiraba contra sus labios antes de que las dos los separasen para profundizar, y, esta vez, suspiró ella al notar su lengua contra la suya. Avery subió una mano por su espalda, acariciándola despacio antes de enredar los dedos en su pelo, ella en cambio se entretuvo en acariciar su muslo, algo descubierto por el vestido que llevaba y la postura algo elevada en la que estaba.

—¿Te apetece hacer algo más divertido que hablar? —preguntó con media sonrisa, acariciando su nariz con la punta de su nariz.

—¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos propósitos? —devolvió otra pregunta al mismo tiempo que elevaba los brazos para rodear su cuello.

—Si quieres saberlos, tendrás que seguirme —acarició su cuello—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —se refirió a la visión de su ex con su nueva chica y a que hubiese llegado tarde a recogerla.

—Sabes hacerme sentir bien, Alex —sonrió, y eso le hizo bajar la mirada a sus labios otra vez.

Fue Avery la que terminó por cortar las distancias, sujetando con firmeza su nuca. Soltó un sonidito placentero cuando la lengua de la rubia entró en su boca, besándola en profundidad, y no tuvo más remedio que presionar sus cuerpos un poco más. Deslizó su mano por uno de los costados de la chica, notando cómo se arqueaba hacia su cuerpo, buscando más contacto.

Le fue difícil separarse de la chica, mucho, pero quería demostrarle que sí que podía tener sentimientos y que el sexo era algo que deseaba con ansias y que podía esperar por ello. Tenía un plan que esperaba que le gustara más. Así que se levantó, llevándose una mirada confundida de Avery, que seguía medio tumbada en el sofá, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Mis planes eran ver una película —sonrió con malicia, y rodeó su cintura cuando quedó la rubia de pie frente a ella—, pero se me ha ocurrido que, quizás —besó suavemente sus labios—, te apetece que te invite al cine —sus ojos grises brillaron ligeramente, y ella sonrió al conseguir que pasase por su mirada ese signo de alegría—. Como he llegado una hora tarde a nuestra cita, te invito incluso a palomitas —sintió un leve escalofrío al sentir sus dedos jugando con los pelos de su nuca.

—¿De las grandes? —preguntó, moviendo el rostro para observarla de reojo.

—De las grandes.

Avery sonrió, y se inclinó para besarla otra vez, perdiéndose un poco en sus labios y en los suaves que eran antes de salir de su piso para continuar con la noche fuera de allí.

X X X

Aparcó frente a su residencia, y se giró para mirarla, encontrándose ya con sus ojos fijos en ella. Se sonrieron y dejó que Avery acariciase su mejilla tras quitarse el cinturón, acercándose lentamente para atrapar sus labios en un beso cálido y dulce.

Habían elegido la única película que quedaba para esas horas, y estuvieron comentándola en voz alta por haber estado solas allí, riéndose y compartiendo el paquete más grande del que disponían en los cines y algún que otro beso también. Le gustaba besarla, se sentía muy cómoda y tenía la mezcla perfecta, porque obviamente le excitaba la forma en la que Avery atrapaba sus labios o la manera que tenía de acariciar su lengua con la suya. Justo como en ese momento, en el que consiguió arrancarle un gemido de su garganta cuando sujetó su nuca con más fuerza y se pegó más a ella. Muy pegada, y joder, podía sentir su pecho contra el brazo. Muy bien.

—Qué fácil eres, Alex —susurró Avery contra sus labios antes de morder su labio, y acarició su brazo con la mano antes de agarrar la suya para elevarla hasta su pecho—. Puedes tocar después del día de hoy.

—Joder —murmuró antes de apretar su seno y atrapar su boca de forma salvaje, echándola contra la puerta del copiloto tras haberse desabrochado también el cinturón.

Sus labios se movían de forma acompasada, y pronto empezó a sentir cómo le ardían por cómo se buscaban una y otra vez. Apretó con sus dedos de nuevo y la escuchó gemir esta vez a ella.

—Qué fácil eres, Ave —se burló, y dejó que le mordiese de nuevo el labio—. Tú también puedes tocar —le dio permiso.

Sonrió en mitad del nuevo beso que comenzaron a crear cuando notó su mano agarrando su culo con fuerza. El ambiente comenzó a caldearse intensamente y su mente dejó de pensar, porque su pierna era suave, muy suave, y quería saber si seguía subiendo cómo de suave sería lo demás.

—¡Joder! —se incorporó en el asiento, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras respiraba agitada. El sonido de la llamada inundó el coche al llevarlo siempre en el manos-libre, y miró la pantalla para ver de quién era la llamada— ¿Lexa? —miró hacia Avery— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mientras se colocaba bien en el asiento.

—Las dos de la mañana —contestó, y la preocupación la invadió de forma automática antes de descolgar rápidamente.

—¿Lex? —esperó a que hablase, y la voz de Juno inundó el coche.

—¿ _Tita_? —se escuchó que se sorbía la nariz, y Alex agarró el volante, acercándose al altavoz, sabiendo que estaba llorando.

—Mi amor, ¿qué pasa?

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —la voz de Juno le enterneció el corazón, y sonrió, sabiendo que probablemente había tenido una pesadilla.

—Sí, sí que estoy bien, Juno. Mejor que bien, diría yo —miró fugazmente a Avery—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Por qué estás despierta tan tarde, señorita? —frunció el ceño, y vio que la rubia sonreía.

— _He tenido un sueño feo…_ —nada más por su voz sabía que ponía morros.

—Sabes que esos sueños feos no son verdad, ¿no?

— _Sí… pelo me ha dado susto…_

—Puedes llamarme siempre que tengas miedo, mi vida, tu tía Alex va a estar siempre para escucharte, incluso en la distancia.

— _¡Sí!_ —pudo notar que ya estaba mejor, era lo bueno de ser una niña, esos problemas que al principio parecían enormes, al final eran siempre pasajeros.

—Ahora tienes que intentar dormir, y en tu camita como las niñas grandes —apuntó con el índice hacia ningún lado.

— _Te quielo pala siemple, tita_ —vio que Avery se tapaba la boca con emoción, y sonrió.

—Y yo a ti, Juno.

—Gracias, Alex —escuchó la voz de su hermana—. Lo siento si estabas dormida.

—Tranquila, estaba en mitad de algo… —miró de reojo a Avery, antes de sonreír— Bueno, en el principio —le guiñó un ojo, y la rubia negó con la cabeza divertida.

— _¿Sigues con Avery?_

—Mañana hablamos, bebé —colgó rápidamente.

—¿Bebé? —preguntó Avery interesada, y ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besarla suavemente, acunando una de sus mejillas— Me ha encantado poder ver esta escena… Se nota que eres tan importante para ella.

—A veces tiene pesadillas, más a menudo desde que me vine aquí —comentó—. Y le dije a Lexa que no me importaba que me llamase si necesitaba que la tranquilizara haciéndole saber que estoy bien.

—Alex tiene una cara adorable —le sonrió, y sintió su mano peinándole un poco el pelo.

—¿Tú crees? —alzó las cejas, y la rubia asintió con la cabeza— ¿Tengo muchas caras? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Eso parece —besó suavemente sus labios—. De momento sé la mentirosa piadosa, la ligona, la pesada insistente, la tortuga ninja, la que besa jodidamente genial, la que sabe hacerme sentir bien y la adorable.

—Me muero por enseñarte la que implica estar en la cama —la rubia rio.

—Sí, me apuesto a que sabes dormir muy bien.

—Entre otras cosas —bajó a su cuello y se lo mordió divertida antes de incorporarse y mirarla fijamente—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Muy bien.

—¿Te gustaría repetir otro día?

—Me encantaría.

—Te acompaño, vamos —ofreció, y Avery rio antes de salir las dos.

—¿Quieres ganar puntos?

—¿Más? —se sorprendió, llevándose la mano al pecho— Pensaba que ya los tenía todos —la abrazó desde atrás por su cintura mientras andaba, y susurró en su oído antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja—. Teniendo en cuenta que ya se puede tocar…

Uff, y se moría por tocar, de verdad, pero quería sorprenderla, tachar la imagen que tenía de ella, por muy cierta que fuera. La acompañó hasta las escaleras, como la primera noche, y se despidieron con varios besos bastantes largos, a fin y al cabo, no había nadie en esos momentos por esas calles.

Una noche fantástica. Y es que, por unas horas tan solo habían existido Avery y ella, olvidando todo lo que invadía a su mente. Lo que volvió de forma automática nada más puso el coche en marcha de nuevo para volver a su piso: en dos días, volvía a ver a Raven Reyes.

X X X

Miraba fijamente sus manos, jugando con sus dedos o golpeando alguna uña, intentando no estar observando a los alumnos que iban entrando en el gran aula. Ese día estaban todos allí, pues sería una presentación de algunas horas, una larga introducción del master en general y de cada una de las asignaturas para al día siguiente comenzar las clases con su horario habitual. Jugó con el final de la manga de aquella fina chaqueta, acordándose de lo que le gustó a Raven cómo le quedaba. No se la iba a poner, porque, joder, se la regaló ella; pero Avery insistió en que era la ideal de toda la ropa que había en su armario tras algunas fotografías que compartió con ella. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Mira, no me la voy a poner, porque me la regalo mi ex novia y hoy la vuelvo a ver…". Además, no iba a ser tonta, porque si la seguía teniendo y le estaba aún bien, ¿por qué no se la iba a poner?

—Te noto nerviosa, Woods —escuchó la voz grave de Patrick, cortando sus pensamientos, mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa, delante de ella—. Es raro en ti —la miró de cerca—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Estoy intentando ordenar todo lo que quiero decir… —mintió. No dejaba de pensar en la foto de Raven y en cómo sería volver a tenerla delante. Por desgracia también, habían vuelto algunos recuerdos de su tiempo juntas, sería normal si se la iba a volver a encontrar tener esos pensamientos que la llevaban a los momentos que vivieron en pareja. Y es que fue intenso, intenso y corto.

—No mientas —dijo con media sonrisa, y se colocó a su lado agachado para observar la clase—. ¿No tienes ganas de ver si entra alguna buenorra? —dijo en un susurro, y ella sonrió.

—Desde que empezamos, pero no creo que debamos liarnos con ninguna alumna —imitó su tono de voz.

—No, no deberíais. Así que mantened lo que tengáis entre las piernas cada uno en su sitio —habló Paula, ordenando unos papeles a su lado.

—Menuda cotilla, esta conversación es entre Alex y yo —se metió con ella Patrick.

—Solo me falta que en la asignatura que tenéis en común tengan que aceptar hacer un trío con vosotros dos —habló Bella distraída, comprobando el proyector frente a ellos en la mesa que había sobre la tribuna.

—Eh… no, gracias. No quiero un pene en medio.

—En medio puede estar la chica, Alex —alzó una ceja el moreno, y ella puso una mueca de asco.

—No te quiero ver desnudo cerca de mí, hombre —lo señaló con un dedo.

—Una lástima —se encogió de hombros y la miró de arriba abajo, haciéndola reír. Siempre lo hacía y nunca se lo tomaba a mal, era cierto que esos últimos días estaba cogiendo muchas confianzas con él; suponía que era lo que tenía compartir ese apasionado tema en común: las mujeres.

Bella y ella fueron las que empezaron la charla pendiente de introducción del nuevo Máster, así que las dos se mantuvieron de pie, esperando a que los últimos alumnos entrasen antes de comenzar a hablar. Intentó ser profesional, pero la personalidad de cada uno se hizo notar, y Alex no pudo evitar soltar algún que otro chiste con respecto a lo que hablaba, haciendo reír a la clase. Intentó no mirar demasiado de forma detenida al público, pero sus ojos se iban una y otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba Raven? Sí era cierto que eran casi cien alumnos, y que ponerse uno por uno mientras hacía su exposición iba a ser complicado para seguir su hilo argumental; así que intentó centrarse en lo importante, y ya la encontraría.

No, no estaba. No estaba y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Y si fue una ilusión suya y realmente Raven Reyes no era su alumna? ¿Se parecería la chica de la foto a ella y su mente puso su nombre en el ordenador cuando realmente no estaba?

Volvió a revisar la clase con la vista, estaba claro que había menos gente de la que debería. Mordió su labio, e intento tranquilizarse, llevaban ya casi dos horas y media hablando, así que se levantó y propuso hacer un descanso. La gente no tardó en salir del aula, hablando entre ellos, y algunos comentarios que captó mientras pasaban por delante de ella, parecían positivos.

—¿Vamos a por un café? —ofreció Dorothy, y se levantaron para ir juntos a la cafetería de la facultar— Parecen muy interesados todos, ¿no? —comentó con ella cuando se puso a su lado.

—Lo raro es que no lo estuvieran, ¿has visto qué profesorado tienen? —alzó las cejas, y la mujer sonrió— ¿Cómo van esas agujetas? —le preguntó, apretando varias veces su brazo. Dorothy quiso ir al gimnasio con ella y le pidió que la entrenase para perder peso, ella no se negó, además, era más divertido si ibas y conocías a gente. De momento, su compañera de trabajo se conformaba con ir solo tres días a la semana.

—Me tienes muerta, Alexa.

—Eso me lo dicen mucho las nenas —sonrió con chulería, y Bella golpeó su costado con el codo, y protestó, porque no la vio ponerse a su lado—. Auch.

—¿Qué tal con la chica del bar? —preguntó su amiga, que sonrió al ver la cara que seguramente había puesto.

—Creo que fue gracias a nuestro beso, Taco-Bell. Así que te estoy eternamente agradecida —la rodeó con sus brazos, besando su mejilla, y haciéndola reír mientras intentaba zafarse de su abrazo.

—Me alegro, porque no se va a volver a repetir.

—Las dos preparando una práctica, de noche, estamos cansadas y cachondas… —empezó a narrar con la voz más erótica que podía poner en esos momentos, escuchando una risa de Dorothy a su lado— Te beso, me dejas que lo hagas y luego me suplicas que te toque… —bajó una mano, intentando tocar su parte íntima, llevándose un manotazo.

—Muestra un poco de seriedad en la facultad, Woods —le advirtió, pero se le escapó una sonrisa cuando le sacó su lengua y empezó a moverla.

—Bella está fuera de tu alcance —recibió una colleja por parte de Patrick desde atrás.

—Él tiene más posibilidades conmigo que tú —siguió la chica, y frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—De momento, con Avery me lo paso mejor que contigo —se metió con ella—. Una rubia potente, que me deja el conejo caliente.

—Eso es, Alex —la apoyó Patrick, y chocaron los cinco, haciendo que Bella rodase los ojos.

—Menudo par se nos han juntado… —protestó y adelantó el paso con Dorothy para llegar a la barra y pedir las bebidas de cada uno, escuchándose cómo la mayor se quejaba porque le dolían las piernas.

—La has visto más de una vez, ¿no? —preguntó ahora Paula con interés.

—Así es, nos hemos visto varias veces… Es genial Avery.

—¿Vas en serio con ella? Pensé que sería un polvo y ya está —la miró ahora Patrick mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas—. Ahora que pensaba que venía lo bueno… —puso morros el hombre.

—Hemos quedado en tomarnos las cosas con calma, ella ha salido de una relación de varios años, y yo… soy yo —se encogió de hombros.

—Es una buena noticia entonces —celebró Patrick, llevándose el café a los labios—. No pierdo las esperanzas de salir a cazar entonces…

—Deberías buscarte tú una buena mujer, que ya tienes una edad —se metió Paula con él.

—¿Y lo bien que se está así? —preguntó alzando varias cejas y Alex chocó su taza de té con la suya de café, sonriéndose mutuamente.

—Entonces, ahora tenemos que presentar las asignaturas de Patrick, de… —empezó a explicar Dorothy, pero no le hizo caso, porque la cara del hombre llamó su atención, y frunció el ceño al verle observar algo sobre su hombro.

—Alex, tía buena a las doce —anunció, cortando el discurso de la mayor de las profesoras—. No te gires, muy descarado. Vestido ajustado, piernas de infarto, delantera increíble… — _podría ser cualquiera_ — Castaña, piel morena… Una _mamita rica_ —dijo lo último en español, y el escalofrío que la recorrió no fue pequeño—. ¡Nos está señalando una chica con la que habla! ¡Se acerca! ¡Se acerca! —exclamó, e intentó disimular tranquilidad. En otra situación se habría reído por el cambio drástico del gesto de su rostro, pero la tensión que la envolvía no la dejaba casi ni respirar.

Cogió aire con fuerza, e intentó calmar las pulsaciones punzantes de su corazón contra sus costillas. Joder, no estaba preparada. No estaba preparada para verla de nuevo. Sentía que el aire se perdía en algún lado y que el oxígeno era imposible de conseguir.

 _Genial, que Raven volviese a verte y que parezcas un gorila ahogándose._

—Hola, me han dicho que vosotros sois los profesores —joder, su voz… Era ella. Raven Reyes estaba ahí a su lado, hablándole otra vez—, he tenido problemas esta mañana y no he podido llegar a la clase a tiempo… —continuó— Me han dicho esas chicas de allí que sois los profesores.

Observó a Patrick, que la miraba casi embobado, y es que, en el fondo, le daba miedo que ese fuese el efecto que tuviese en ella tras cinco años. Porque ese era el encanto de Raven Reyes, una mujer que era capaz de hacerte olvidar de todo lo que había en tu alrededor, que solo estuviese ella en tu campo de visión, porque nada más podía atraer a los ojos de una persona humana si ella era la que estaba delante.

 _Venga, Alexa, mírala, joder…_

Soltó la taza de té sobre la mesa y giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba ella. El movimiento probablemente le hizo mirar también, y sus ojos conectaron tras años sin hacerlo. Probablemente su respiración quedó estancada en algún recoveco de su interior, pero no le importó, porque Raven le sonrió, y ella lo hizo de vuelta.

* * *

 **Tras los diez días, Ginsey aquí.**

 **Primero, no me matéis por el final... Vamos a ver la parte bonita, porque a mí me alegra la patata: se han visto y se han sonreído a la vez... *bonito, precioso, me muero, me está dando un ataque*. ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo será los primeros contactos? ¿Qué pasará por la mente de ambas? Venga, os adelanto, habrá POV Raven nada más empezar... ¿Más a lo largo del capítulo? ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Y volvamos hacia arriba del capi. ¿Qué os parece Avery? ¿Qué os ha parecido la "cita"? Nuestra chica Woods está resistiéndose, y bien... mmmm Interesante. APARICIÓN DE JUNO. ¿Os gusta la pequeña Juno? ¿Queréis que aparezca más? ¿Queréis sensualidades Ralexa ya?**

 **En fin, hora de las malas noticias.** **Han surgido cosas en mi vida y estoy muy agobiada, estresada, ansiosa, y no tengo nada de tiempo para vivir. Antes tenía poco, ahora nada. ¿Por qué cuento mi vida sin entrar en detalles? Eso os preguntaréis y ya os oleréis la respuesta. Voy a cancelar lo de los diez días de momento, hasta junio no creo que esté otra vez "medio relajada" para tener un patrón de actualización fijo, así que intentaré escribir en huecos libres a tope ambos fics que tengo en activo, pero no creo que tenga demasiados. Publicaré nada más tenga el capítulo 5, eso sí os lo prometo, y espero no tardar mucho. LO INTENTARÉ CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo cuarto y que estéis bien.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. La profesora Woods

**Capítulo 5. La profesora Woods.**

Tanta antelación en la hora de estar en el aeropuerto para que acabase llegando al día siguiente por haberse cancelado el vuelo por el mal temporal. Obviamente volvió a su casa, pasando allí la noche para esa mañana intentarlo de nuevo a las seis y media de la mañana. Genial, su primer día de clases tras años sin pisar un aula como alumna iba a ser un tanto agotador. Dos horas de avión hasta llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco; tras eso, un viaje de poco más de media hora en taxi con sus tres maletas de acompañante hasta llegar al supuesto estudio que iba a alquilar en Palo Alto.

Se iba a perder las primeras horas de la presentación, pero debía llegar antes de que finalizase, porque necesitaba verla. Esos eran los verbos importantes. Miró hacia todos lados, esperando ver cualquier hombre (porque no sabía su aspecto físico) que justo parase por ese portal para entregarle las llaves; y el llevar quince minutos esperando, habiéndose retrasado ella por culpa del tráfico, le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Y tenía mucha.

—¿Raven Reyes? —escuchó a su lado, y ella se giró para ver a un hombre de su estatura, casi calvo y bastante pálido para vivir en California, pero debía decir a su favor que olía muy bien.

—Soy yo —el hombre se pasó la mano por el poco pelo que tenía, como peinándose, y le sonrió.

—Soy Tony, seré tu casero, ¿entramos? —le ofreció, abriendo la puerta y dejando que pasase primero con las tres maletas arrastrándolas tras ella— Por favor, deja que te ayude —sujetó una de las de mayor tamaño que llevaba consigo, y dejó que lo hiciera, dándole las gracias—. No es muy grande —se refirió al sitio una vez entraron en el estudio en cuestión—, pero tiene las cosas básicas para vivir.

—Es lo que buscaba, tranquilo —se rio suavemente, dejándose guiar por él por el pequeño lugar. Tan solo tenía una habitación, un baño y luego el salón y la cocina estaban juntos, justo cuando entrabas en el piso—. Dormir, ducharme y comer cuando esté aquí.

—Así que una mujer ocupada —sonrió, y ella lo miró, intentando mantener la distancia, ya conocía esas sonrisas—. Y, dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Trabajo?

—No, vengo a hacer un máster. ¿Esto es todo? —se refirió a las llaves que le había entregado, alzándolas frente a él.

—Sí —el hombre se sentó con confianza en una de las sillas de la isleta que había dividiendo la zona donde había un pequeño sofá y un televisor de la cocina.

—Tengo un poco de prisa, Tony. ¿Te importa si firmamos el contrato y nos despedimos? Es que debo irme ya, que la clase ha empezado.

—Mierda —protestó, pasándose las manos por los bolsillos del pantalón, ella rodó los ojos al observarle—. Se me ha olvidado el contrato —admitió, y ella sonrió cuando volvió a mirarla, intentando ser educada—. Puedes quedarte, tranquila, pasaré mañana con él.

—Por la tarde me viene mejor. Dime la hora y nos vemos aquí, o donde prefieras. Y gracias por recibirme hoy, habiendo cancelado lo de ayer.

—Ni me las des, es un placer, Raven. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Y en eso quedaron, al día siguiente acudiría para poder firmar el contrato. Nada más Tony se fue, ella dejó las maletas en la habitación rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para mirarse en el espejo antes de salir hacia la facultad. Se había puesto un vestido negro, y comprobó que estaba todo bien y que con el viaje no se había manchado ni nada; parecía que estaba todo en su sitio. Suspiró mirando su reflejo: se notaba que estaba cansada, pero se echó un poco de agua en la cara, pasándose después los dedos humedecidos por el pelo, intentando darle otra forma antes de maquillarse.

No quería acostumbrarse a los taxis, pero no tenía tiempo para esperar autobuses y llegar a la facultad donde se impartía el máster. Los transportes ya los investigaría después, o quizás preguntaría si el taxista le daba conversación. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, y es que iba a verla; y se apostaba lo que fuese a que Alexa sabía que iba a estar allí. Pensó en escribirle un mensaje o un e-mail, pero al final no se atrevió, bastante que se presentaba allí de nuevo sin decir nada, tras cinco años. Se moría por tenerla delante, mucho.

Respiró hondo cuando llegó al aula donde se daba la clase, pero se la encontró vacía. ¿Habría llegado tarde? ¿Se había terminado ya la presentación? ¿No iba a ver a Alexa ese día? La más absoluta de las decepciones recorrió su cuerpo entero, e intentó hacerse a la idea de que sería al día siguiente cuando la vería de nuevo. Necesitaba agua. Agua y algo de comer, porque estaba hambrienta.

Empezó a caminar, siguiendo las indicaciones de la cafetería, y entonces escuchó su risa, y la vio abrazada a una mujer. Todo se paró por unos segundos, la reconoció de espaldas, era una especie de "es ella" que alguien gritaba en su interior, seguramente su yo de hace años. Vio su perfil, el mejor perfil que había visto en su vida, y gracias a Dios no la había mirado aún, porque se la habría encontrado parada en mitad de ningún sitio, escaneándola completamente, aunque fueron dos cosas las que más llamaron su atención: la primera, su pelo, seguía siendo precioso, abundante y ondulado, y casi podía notar su tacto entre sus dedos por todas las veces que lo había acariciado, pero lo tenía de un tono más claro, probablemente se había echado mechas, y le quedaba extremadamente bien; la segunda cosa que hizo que su corazón le diese un vuelco en el pecho fue que llevaba la chaqueta que le regaló ella misma por el día de su graduación. Tenía casi seguro que sabría que estaba allí: ¿lo habría hecho a propósito o había sido una simple casualidad? No lo sabía, pero le quedaba mejor que antes.

Vio un grupo de chicos a un lado de la cafetería y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, presentándose y haciéndose la "perdida" preguntando si eran alumnos del mismo máster que ella y por los profesores. Observaba todo el rato sus pasos, esperando a que se sentasen para ir a hablar con ellos. Se excusó de las chicas con las que hablaba tras ver que lo hacían, Alexa de espaldas a ella, y respiró hondo mientras se acercaba lentamente, comprobando que el único hombre que había en la plantilla del profesorado la observaba.

—Hola, me han dicho que vosotros sois los profesores —comenzó a hablar—, he tenido problemas esta mañana y no he podido llegar a la clase a tiempo… Me han dicho esas chicas de allí que sois los profesores —explicó mejor, sintiéndose algo torpe y muy nerviosa.

 _Mírame, Alexa, por favor._

Se moría por ver sus ojos verdes. Algo dentro de ella también le decía que quizás esa situación fuese complicada para Alexa y, por unos momentos, se sintió mal por presionarla a tener ese reencuentro. Unos instantes para que le llegase la idea de que estaba siendo egoísta, que solo pensó en ella misma y en sus sentimientos, y que estaba poniendo a Alexa en una situación incómoda y comprometida. No sabía nada de ella más allá de sus estudios, puede que la hubiese olvidado y que, quizás, no la quería de vuelta en su vida. Joder, ni siquiera se había girado para mirarla, seguía con la taza de té en las manos, y no movía ni un músculo.

Giró de nuevo el rostro, esperando la respuesta de alguno, y entonces notó que Alexa por fin se movía, y no tardó en volver a enfocarla. Sus ojos conectaron, y el tiempo paró otra vez, porque era el verde más increíble que había visto nunca. Recorrió su rostro completo, ahora que la tenía de frente, y estaba preciosa, tenía los pómulos y la mandíbula más marcados, haciendo que ese rostro jovial que tenía antes no estuviese tan presente, notándose que había madurado hasta en su gesto. Miró sus labios, y pudo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, no pudo evitar sonreírle y vio que la imitó al mismo tiempo que ella. Y ahora el cosquilleo era calidez, Alexa le estaba sonriendo, y eso solo era una buena señal.

—No te has perdido nada de vital importancia —fue lo primero que le dijo ante su atenta mirada—, pero si tienes alguna duda puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros al final de la presentación, que estaremos encantados de resolverla —ensanchó la sonrisa, y se mordió discretamente el labio, porque las emociones que experimentaba por dentro se debían notar por todos sus costados.

—Gracias. Estamos en un descanso, ¿verdad?

—Sí —habló ahora el hombre, y lo miró para no desgastar demasiado a Alexa, a pesar de que sentía que ella no había apartado la vista—, puedes incorporarte ahora. Quedan cinco minutos, por si te quieres tomar algo —sonrió y agradeció la atención antes de ir hacia la barra, intentando no mirarla mientras lo hacía.

Quizás podría intentar hacer una de las suyas, _made in Alexa,_ y hablar tras la clase con ella para preguntarle cómo estaba. Aunque ya lo había medio comprobado, porque estaba sonriente e increíblemente preciosa. Quería verla de más cerca, hablar con ella de cerca e intentar tener algún tipo de relación con ella amistosa, cercana… ¿Cuánto tiempo le costaría tenerla en ese punto? ¿La habría perdonado o era mejor no hablar del pasado?

De repente, alguien se colocó a su lado en la barra, y se apoyó en su brazo para girarse hacia esa persona. Sonrió automáticamente al ver a Alexa mirándola fijamente y de forma intensa.

Le puso los pelos de punta.

X X X

No supo por qué, pero se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba Raven, que se apoyó en su brazo, observándola, cuando se acercó lo suficiente. Estaba increíble, joder, los años le habían sentado de miedo, encima con ese moreno veraniego que le sentaba tan genial. Y quería saber… bueno, necesitaba saber si también estaba bien más allá del físico.

—Raven… —le salió un susurro, tonta de ella, pero es que quizás era una visión y si decía su nombre no contestaba porque era otra persona distinta que solo se parecía a ella. Y fue una sensación extraña el decir su nombre, porque hacía tiempo que sus labios no la ayudaban a pronunciarlo.

—Alexa —le contestó con una de sus increíbles sonrisas, y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Eso sí que hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba: su nombre deslizándose por los labios de Raven Reyes.

—No puedo creerme que estés aquí —dijo, ahora con otro tono de voz—. Estás… guau —la señaló, y Raven soltó una risa antes de mirarla fijamente con sus ojos oscuros. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió un escalofrío con ese momento.

—Tú tampoco estás mal, profesora Woods —contestó con diversión, girándose para pedir un botellín de agua y un sándwich.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó directamente, preocupada por su tardanza y con voz suave, y sintió que sus pulsaciones aumentaban cuando la miró.

—Estoy bien —sonrió—, he estado un poco agobiada entre aviones y el casero… Por eso no he llegado a tiempo. ¿Cómo estás tú, Alexa?

—Estoy muy bien, ilusionada con esto.

—No sabes cuánto me alegré cuando vi que eras una de las profesoras… He estado informándome un poco de tus aventuras como investigadora —dio un suave apretón en su brazo, y confesaba que le encantó el gesto, porque se quedó unos segundos de más ahí—. Has estado haciendo un gran trabajo —entonces miró al camarero cuando puso frente a Raven lo que pidió, viendo cómo sacaba su monedero para pagar—. Gracias —agradeció, pero ella se adelantó, pagando el agua y la comida de su ex profesora y ex pareja—. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Por favor, deja que te invite —insistió, dando el billete al hombre, que acabó aceptándolo cuando Raven no se lo negó.

—Gracias, Alexa —se volvieron a mirar, y la vio medio sonreír cuando bajó la vista a la ropa que llevaba puesta. Y seguramente por su mente pasaban los mismos recuerdos que en la suya.

—¿Te apetece salir un día a tomar algo y nos ponemos al día? —preguntó directamente.

—Claro —aceptó.

—¿Me das tu número otra vez? —sacó su móvil, y lo desbloqueó para que se lo apuntase— Lo borré cuando… —fue sincera.

—No pasa nada —sonrió, y apuntó su número—. ¿Raven? ¿Sugar mamma? Ahora tendría algo más de sentido, ¿no? —preguntó divertida, y Alex rio.

—Como prefieras —se apoyó también en su brazo, adoptando una postura más cercana.

 _No, Alex, no te pongas en modo coqueteo con ella._

Ha empezado ella soltando lo de "sugar mamma".

 _Piensa en Avery y en el "no la cagues, Alex" de tu hermana._

Con ese pensamiento, se recompuso, y aceptó su móvil de vuelta una vez se lo tendió de nuevo, viendo que se había puesto Raven Reyes. Sí, quizás era mejor no remover el pasado.

—Tengo ganas de verte en modo profesora —confesó la latina y la miró de nuevo. Sus ojos parecían que se podrían acostumbrar a la visión de esa mujer muy rápidamente—. ¿Nos vemos en clase? —preguntó mientras sujetaba sus cosas.

Asintió antes de verla acudir con el grupo de alumnos con el que habría hablado antes de acercarse a donde estaban ellos. Patrick había mencionado que menudo culo tenía cuando se giró tras hablar con ellos en la mesa.

Y tenía que darle toda la razón del mundo, porque su parte trasera también había mejorado.

Joder.

X X X

Orgullo. Eso sentía. Alexa había terminado las dos horas que quedaban de presentación muy a su estilo. Fue profesional y divertida, dos rasgos que parecían ir mucho con ella y que mantuvo la atención de todos los alumnos allí sentados. Ya lo había podido notar en sus presentaciones en sus clases, incluso se coló para verla exponer su trabajo de fin de grado; a Alexa se le daba bien eso de la comunicación.

Se había colocado en primera fila, bien cerca para poder observar mejor cada gesto de su exalumna, además de tomar nota de lo que contaba su ahora profesora. Alexa fue muchas cosas en su vida, de eso estaba segura.

Se sentía a veces idiota, porque todo su cuerpo sufría un agradable cosquilleo cuando sus ojos verdes la enfocaban y le medio sonreía. Sabía que, al igual que ella, estaba contenta de que volvieran a verse. Paso a paso y con buena letra. Primero sería el acercamiento, y ojalá pudiesen ser amigas, porque había daño pasado, de eso estaba segura. ¿Habría logrado cicatrizar sus heridas? Eso tendría que descubrirlo, pero con el tiempo. Todo de sopetón, no. Y ella tenía paciencia, gracias a los cielos. Al menos con Alexa siempre había tenido mucha.

La clase había terminado, e intentó armarse de valor para ir a hablar con ella al escritorio. A Alexa le salía mejor en sus tiempos universitarios, la verdad, quizás porque no tenía nada que perder, y, además, ella no iba con intención de ligar. No de momento, debía analizar el terreno primero. Cuando la vio acercarse, bajó de la tarima, con unos papeles en la mano, excusándose de sus compañeros.

—Tú eres… —hizo como si mirase los papeles de forma detenida, y tuvo que negar con la cabeza divertida al verla así.

—Reyes, Raven —contestó, y sus ojos se conectaron antes de bajar a su boca para verla sonreír. _¡Deja de mirar su boca, joder!_

—He oído hablar de ti.

—Ah, ¿sí? —se interesó, colocándose mejor el bolso— ¿Qué has oído?

—Un expediente increíble —mencionó con orgullo, y le estaba haciendo muchas cosas por dentro el verla así de cercana con ella. Era como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no esperó escuchar la siguiente frase—. Un par de partes por mal comportamiento: sexo en las aulas; haré la vista gorda —le guiñó un ojo y chasqueó la lengua.

No supo cómo tomárselo, pero la mirada traviesa que Alexa le regalaba en esos momentos le hizo pensar en algo concreto, y quizás es que, al fin y al cabo, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado en ella. "Olvidemos el pasado, estamos bien". Estaba casi al cien por cien de segura de que se refería a eso. Ambas eran mujeres adultas, sabían lo que tuvieron y lo intenso que fue, y como personas maduras eran capaces de entablar conversaciones e incluso hacer insinuaciones sobre lo bueno que tuvieron. Y, joder, las imágenes explícitas de ese "sexo en las aulas" aparecieron en el peor momento. Porque es que era el primer día que se veían.

—Me alegro de que me perdones eso, y que ese expediente no salga por ahí. No me gustaría empezar a escuchar rumores de una madurita latina que es facilona para las jóvenes —le devolvió, y la vio lamerse los labios antes de sonreírle abiertamente.

—Tranquila, está bien en mis manos —admitió, y cambio el gesto, ese preocupado que le gustaba tanto en el pasado, y que en el presente le quedaba también muy bien—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Alguna pregunta que tengas? ¿Cómo me has visto en mi primera clase? —mordió su labio, sonriendo traviesa.

—Creo que no he visto a una docente mejor en los años de mi vida —la chica soltó una larga risa, acariciándose distraída la cintura.

—Qué exagerada —se miraron unos segundos, y le pareció ver que bajaba el enfoque a sus labios. Intentó no darle importancia.

—Un poco —la picó y sonrió, sintiéndose nerviosa por la cercanía de Alexa, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, poniendo barrera, a pesar de que le gustaba que estuviese siendo todo tan natural entre ellas—. Creo que me he quedado bien con lo que habéis explicado, en el caso de que vea que algo no me cuadra, hablaré con quién sea el responsable de esa clase.

—Me parece una gran solución

—Alexa, ¿decías lo de antes en serio? —preguntó, y continuó al ver en su rostro que no comprendía a qué se refería— Lo de tomar algo para ponernos al día —aclaró.

—¿Me propones algo?

—Tú seguro que conoces mejor la ciudad, yo acabo de llegar —se encogió de hombros y se miraron fijamente unos segundos. De verdad que estaba muy cómoda con ella, y tenía ganas de abrazarla, aunque fuese un instante corto, simplemente sentirla de nuevo contra ella y estar segura de que todo estaba más que superado. Que el pasado se quedaba en el pasado, y que lo que importaba era el ahora.

—Vale, te mando la ubicación después de una cafetería que está muy bien y queda cerca del campus.

—Esperaré impaciente —contestó—. Espero que mañana lleve mi casero el contrato, que hoy se le ha olvidado… De todas formas, hablamos por mensaje a ver qué día nos viene mejor.

—Está todo bien, ¿verdad? —la pregunta le hizo sonreír, sobre todo porque podía interpretar en su rostro algo de preocupación. Alexa siempre había sido muy atenta.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

—Genial —una de sus compañeras la llamó, y Alex se giró para indicarle que iba para allá antes de mirarla de nuevo—. Parece que me reclaman…

—¿Nos vemos mañana en clases? —sonrió a la chica mientras iban andando hacia la salida, dejando a Alexa a la altura de los profesores.

—Nos vemos mañana, Raven.

X X X

 _La risa suave de Raven contra su oído le hizo cosquillas, estaba jugando con ella desde que entraron al ascensor del hotel, e intentaba ponerla nerviosa con todo tipo de tácticas sutiles, a su estilo, tentándola para que perdiese el control y la besase. Claro que la ponía nerviosa sus intentos, pero lo que más la desconcentraba para atinar con la tarjeta en la ranura que abría la puerta de la habitación era sentir sus manos deslizarse por su abdomen tras haberse colado por la camisa que llevaba puesta, que mostraba también sus hombros y parecía que la latina estaba entretenida acariciando la piel que tenía expuesta con sus labios mientras realizaba un camino entre besos ._

 _—Espero que después no te cueste tanto… —murmuró antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y pegarse completamente a ella para mantenerla contra la madera. Sujetó el pomo de la puerta por tener alguna especie de apoyo, le faltaban pocos segundos para caer._

 _—¿El qué? —preguntó, girando el rostro para intentar mirarla. Dios, no deberían haber bebido en aquel bar, pero hizo mucho calor mientras bailaban juntas, y cuando tenía calor, le entraba sed, y cuando tenía sed, bebía más. Y, joder, el cuerpo sudado de Raven tras horas bailando contra ella solo aumentaba esas ganas de ella, dejándola sedienta. Además, la cara de Raven ahora mismo estaba multiplicada por mil en "sexidad". ¿Esa palabra existía? No lo sabía, pero la mirada de su novia indicaba que iban a pasar cosas muy interesantes si conseguía abrir la puta puerta._

 _—Encontrar dónde debes meter las cosas… Ya sabes, cuando follemos —ay, Dios bendito, gracias por ponerme a esta mujer frente a mí. Debería empezar a ir a las misas de los domingos nada más que por el regalo que era Raven, pero luego recordaba que la homosexualidad quizás no era bienvenida._

 _—¿Vamos a follar? —preguntó nerviosa, y la escuchó reírse en el momento en el que se le cayeron las llaves al suelo. No, las llaves no, la tarjeta. Maldita tecnología. Maldita bebida. Quería follar. Sí, quería follar con Raven, pero tenía que coger el papelucho que abría la puerta. Venga, que tú puedes._

 _—Es una forma de decirlo, pero la verdad es que te voy a follar yo a ti —mmm… eso sonaba aún mejor. No iba a negarlo. Ay, era una bottom de verdad, pero… ¿a quién quería engañar? Estaba hablando de Raven haciendo que disfrutase de todas las cosas buenas que había en la vida—. ¿Quieres que recoja la tarjeta yo?_

 _Asintió muchas veces, claro que sí. Y se separó un poco de la puerta para poder verla mejor, porque por supuesto que se agachó elevando su culo para que lo pudiese contemplar en todo su esplendor. Y menudo culo. Fue un sonido extraño el que le salió a Raven de la garganta cuando ella pegó sus caderas a esa parte de su anatomía, mientras sujetaba su cintura con ambas manos. Vio que apoyaba una de sus manos al marco de la puerta antes de moverlo contra ella, consiguiendo esta vez que un jadeo escapase de su boca._

 _La latina se incorporó, sin dejar de tocarse, y ella comenzó a besar su cuello, manteniendo sus manos contra su duro abdomen y mirando cómo conseguía introducir la tarjeta a la primera y abría la puerta. Magia._

 _—Ya estamos dentro —murmuró contra su oído y empezó a subir la camiseta que llevaba, sacándola de sus pantalones para colar sus manos por su vientre—. Estoy muy cachonda, Raven…_

 _—Beber te pone cachonda —rio suavemente._

 _Aprovechó para ponerla contra la pared, así de espaldas a ella. Esa mujer la mataba en todas las posturas._

 _—Tú me pones cachonda —volvió a besar su cuello y sonrió cuando Raven inclinó la cabeza para que siguiese haciéndolo—. Este pantalón… es lo mejor que has comprado en tu vida entera._

 _Raven volvió a reír y sacó culo solo para ponerla más a tono, todavía más, porque se moría de ganas ya de quitárselo. Quería tocarla y lo iba a hacer, así que desabrochó de manera torpe el botón de su pantalón, y la escuchó jadear cuando bajó la cremallera y coló su mano hábilmente hasta cubrir su intimidad sobre la ropa interior. Empapada._

 _Apretó sus dedos y suspiró al escucharla gemir contra la pared. Uff… necesitaba besarla, y mucho. Sacó su mano de dentro de sus pantalones y la giró, colocándose con un muslo entre sus piernas y la besó sin esperar mucho más mientras se apretaba a gusto contra ella. Separaron los labios al mismo tiempo y sus lenguas no tardaron en salir para dar la atención que requerían en la boca de la contraria. Era un beso algo torpe, y odió estar con el punto alcohólico subido, pero al menos esperaba que, para el momento clave, pudiese controlar bien sus manos. De momento, para movimientos menos finos, servía._

 _Agarró sus caderas y la golpeó contra ella, consiguiendo que el beso se rompiese un micro-instante para que Raven gimiese antes de volver a unir sus labios. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la latina enredó ambas manos entre su cabello, subiéndoselo levemente mientras apretaba mechones de su pelo con sus puños. Era algo sumamente erótico el tener a Raven sujetándola del pelo, y podía decir que, a pesar de quedarse con todo, era de sus cosas favoritas en el sexo. Sobre todo, cuando su boca no estaba con esos labios precisamente. Más abajo._

 _—Besas bien —confesó, aunque no creía que fuese ningún secreto._

 _—Algo de eso he oído —respondió Raven con media sonrisa antes de cambiar posiciones y dejarla a ella contra la pared. Volvió a suspirar, riendo nerviosa, cuando la latina se quitó la camiseta frente a ella, quedando en sujetador—. Tienes mucha ropa, Woods._

 _Oído cocina._

 _Se deshizo de su propia camiseta y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones antes de quedarse a media y mirando apenada la espalda de Raven cuando comenzó a andar hacia algún sitio concreto de la habitación, perdiéndose de su vista. Escuchó un "no te muevas de ahí", y se quedó como una estatua. No debía desobedecer a la profesora Reyes. Miró hacia abajo, hacia su entrepierna concretamente, tras observar su pantalón a medio quitar y soltó un lastimero "jo" antes de escuchar que Raven removía algo por algún lado._

 _—¿Vas a tardar mucho? Necesito ayuda aquí… —casi suplicó._

 _—Hay algo que me apetece hacer —la escuchó decir. Y a ella, joder, le apetecía follar, no estar contra una pared abandonada._

 _—Voy a empezar sin ti, esto necesita atención._

 _—Voy ya, Alexa —contestó con paciencia._

 _—Pensaré en ti, mi amor._

 _Se terminó de quitar el pantalón mientras sacudía sus piernas, y coló ahora su propia mano entre sus piernas, soltando un gemido, más alto de lo normal para que Raven la escuchase, antes de centrarse en su clítoris, cerrando los ojos y separando los labios para poder coger aire mejor._

 _Y era verdad que iba ya, porque su cuerpo se encontró cubierto por el de Raven y sus labios volvían a estar sobre los suyos en cuestión de segundos. Notó algo entre sus piernas y rompió el beso para mirar entre sus cuerpos y verla con el arnés colocado; el escalofrío fue instantáneo. A pesar de que siempre en sus relaciones solía ser ella la que lo llevaba, nunca dijo que no si le proponían usarlo con ella. Y Raven lo usaba muy bien._

 _—Quiero hacértelo contra la pared._

 _Y gracias a los cielos que la sujetó, porque pensó que se iba a desmayar. En serio, ¿por qué hasta su forma de hablar era altamente erótica?_

 _—Joder, puedes hacérmelo cómo y dónde quieras, mami._

 _—Desnúdate, mi amor —fue a hacerlo rápidamente, pero parece que sus intenciones eran excitarla un poco más—, pero trae esos dedos aquí, que quiero comprobar qué has estado haciendo._

 _Sonreía. Sonreía, porque sabía lo que podía hacer con su boca. Y su boca era increíble y sensual. Sabía que miraba la mano que había estado entre su parte más íntima y la ropa interior que llevaba._

 _—¿Y cómo voy a desnudarme?_

 _—Tienes otra mano._

 _Bueno, era una solución fácil, pero…_

 _—Joder, joder… —mordió su labio con fuerza, porque Raven parecía algo impaciente, cosa que no solía ser, pero que le gustó mucho. Tenía su muñeca sujeta y se había introducido dos dedos en su boca, comenzando a chuparlos lentamente y moviéndolos dentro y fuera de su boca sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo cuando su lengua se empezó a mover, acariciando sus dedos antes de pasar la punta entre ellos._

 _—Desnúdate —demandó, liberando su boca momentáneamente y lamiendo sus dedos completamente antes de volver a imitar los movimientos anteriores. Y es que la dejó con los labios secos, y los inferiores más mojados._

 _Empezó a bajar su ropa interior como pudo, ayudándose tan solo de una mano y movimientos torpes de caderas. Una última sacudida terminó por conseguir que sus bragas acabasen en el suelo, y suspiró dolorida viendo los labios de Raven aún rodeando sus dedos._

 _—Me matas, Raven —movió ahora ella sus dedos y se los sacó de la boca, besándola con ganas y derritiéndose contra ella. Ahora su cabeza funcionaba algo mejor, menos mal. Sí, había sido ya la que recibía muchas veces con el arnés, y Raven sabía hacerlo para que siempre estuviese lista para cuando la penetrase, y en esa ocasión podría hacerlo ya, que no podía estar más preparada—. ¿Quieres que me gire? —pensó que volverían a usar esa postura, y la verdad es que le encantó la última vez que la usaron: ella de cara a la pared y Raven desde atrás, aunque estaba haciéndoselo con sus manos esa vez. Quería probarla con el dildo incluido._

 _—No —murmuró contra sus labios—. Recuerdo la forma en la que te corriste cuando te lo hice sujetando tus piernas… ¿Te acuerdas tú?_

 _Claro que sí. ¿Cómo no iba a recordar la forma en la que la cogió y la puso contra la pared? Viva el sexo duro y, joder, con esos brazos que tenía, todo junto. Además, Raven no era de las que se pasaban con la bebida, casi siempre bebía una copa o dos, y no es que se le subiese demasiado; pero algunas noches cuando habían salido juntas a bailar y habían mezclado alguna que otra copa y se ponía más contenta… Madre santa. Que le usase esas palabras tan fuertes, la derretía._

 _—Sabes que puedo morirme si sigues hablando así, ¿no?_

 _—¿Hablando de las ganas que tengo de follarte?_

 _—¿Quieres follarme? —preguntó traviesa, mordiendo su labio inferior y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos._

 _—Deseo follarte, mi amor —español. Genial, gracias por el polvo, Raven. Ella ya había terminado, era el turno de hacerle el amor a la latina._

 _—Joder —suspiró cuando Raven la alzó en brazos, cogiéndola por las piernas y pegando su espalda completamente a la pared._

 _—Estás muy preparada para mí… —una de sus manos había comenzado a acariciarla entre sus pliegues y gimió cuando la besó con urgencia mientras seguía extendiendo su humedad con sus dedos. Intentó seguir el ritmo de ese beso necesitado que comenzó, pero estaba muy ocupada sintiendo lo bien que la estaba tocando._

 _—No hace falta que sigas —murmuró con voz dolorida, por lo necesitada que estaba—, entra en mí… Te necesito ya —sintió que sonreía contra sus labios, y ella aprovechó para colocar mejor los brazos alrededor de su cuello, agarrando su pelo para acercarla a un nuevo beso, que esta vez lo inició ella._

 _Devoró sus labios mientras ambas jadeaban sin dejar de moverlos contra los de la otra, atacando incluso con la lengua, y notó cómo Raven agarraba el juguete y lo posicionaba correctamente para no hacerle daño. Gimió de forma grave y corta en su boca cuando introdujo el dildo completamente en un solo movimiento, apretándose contra ella y manteniéndose quieta unos segundos. La abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello al mismo tiempo que sentía sus manos acariciar sus muslos y parte de sus costados, y sus besos en su hombro, sin tardar en acostumbrarse a la invasión y susurrándole para que siguiese, gimiendo de nuevo contra su oído cuando comenzó a moverse._

 _Las manos de Raven se apretaron en sus muslos y empezó a golpear más y más rápido sus caderas contra ella, escuchándose sus jadeos por el esfuerzo. Puso la cabeza contra la pared y la miró, respirando agitada, y agarró su nuca para atraerla a otro beso, introduciendo en un segundo su lengua dentro de su boca. El gruñido que soltó a la vez que realizaba más duras sus embestidas consiguió que notase explícitamente cómo se humedecía más, si es que era posible; y esto solo logró que los sonidos húmedos producidos por los golpes de sus caderas inundasen la habitación._

 _—Qué bien suena —murmuró contra la boca de Raven, sonriendo de lado. Suspiró cuando los dientes de la latina se apretaron contra su labio inferior con suavidad, muy sensual. A su estilo._

 _—Me encanta tu boca —confesó Raven, bajando la mirada a sus labios, que permanecían separados por la respiración agitada que tenía. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, durante el sexo o de normal, y ella lo usaba un poco para el mal, la verdad._

 _Sujetó sus hombros, buscando un punto de apoyo, y comenzó a moverse también contra ella, todo lo que esa posición contra la pared le permitía, y mordió su propio labio inferior, tentándola mientras soltaba gemidos ahogados. Los ojos marrones de la mujer se quedaron ahí estancados y comenzó a moverse más lento, con unos movimientos que la volvieron loca, porque daba justo donde necesitaba y al pegarse tanto estimulaba incluso su clítoris._

 _—Vamos a ese sofá —demandó agitada, y volvió a rodear su cuello, no quería que la bajase aún, y afianzó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura al notar sus manos en su culo—. Tú sentada._

 _Y eso, hizo, se dejó caer despacio en el sofá, sujetándola ahora por las piernas. La besó en esa postura más elevada sobre ella, sujetando sus mejillas con ambas manos, y se dedicó al gesto antes de comenzar a moverse sobre ella. Se separó de su boca, e intentó hacer movimientos sensuales, lo máximo que podía; Raven tenía mejores movimientos que ella seguramente, aunque su mirada en esos instantes le decía muchas cosas. La recorría completamente mientras ella no dejaba de darse placer con ese dildo, y pronto sintió las manos de la castaña acariciando sus costados con lentitud, deslizándose por su piel resbaladiza, y ella aprovechó para quitarse el sujetador, gimiendo cuando su novia, en dos movimientos sincronizados, agarró uno de sus pechos para dejarlo mejor disponible para su lengua. Menuda experiencia esa, porque no solo estaba con el dildo introducido en ella y con el pezón que llevaba un piercing dentro su boca caliente, sino que su mano derecha se unió a los ritmos que ella misma creaba y empezó a mover los dedos sobre su clítoris, dejándola casi sin aire. Y es que era la mezcla explosiva._

 _Miró su boca, que ahora trabajaba sobre su otro pecho, y sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que sacaba su lengua y lo lamía completamente. Agarró su pelo con su puño y se tensó completamente, incapaz de seguir moviéndose y gimió alto cuando Raven aumentó la velocidad de su mano en su clítoris y con la otra mano rodeó su cintura para apretarla una y otra vez contra ella. Alzó su rostro tirando de su pelo mientras apretaba la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que soltaba otro gemido antes de atrapar sus labios en un nuevo beso, que no duró mucho antes de presionarse contra los suyos simplemente soltando un sonido placentero contra ellos y sentía sus músculos contraerse para terminar relajándose y caer desplomada sobre Raven, que la recibió encantada, abrazándola completamente mientras ella respiraba contra el respaldo de aquel sofá._

 _—Joder… —fue lo primero que pudo decir entre jadeos que buscaban el volver a recuperar el aliento— Me has follado muy bien… Jodidamente bien —rio suavemente cuando sitió que Raven golpeaba una de sus nalgas con la mano abierta._

 _—He conseguido lo que pretendía entonces —la escuchó hablar cerca de su oreja, y le hizo cosquillas al estar tan extremadamente sensible._

 _—Dame unos segundos y dejo que me sigas follando._

 _—¿Quieres más? —preguntó con voz burlona y ella sonrió cuando consiguió que cayese en su juego, y se separó de ella levemente hasta apoyar la frente contra la suya._

 _—Ahora quiero que me folles la boca —murmuró cerca de sus labios, y vio que se lamía los suyos—. Quiero sentir cómo te corres en ella._

 _Raven no respondió, sino que la besó. Y ella no iba a negar nada de esos labios tan increíbles que tanto la hacían suspirar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose y acariciándose mutuamente, y en un punto concreto de ese largo e intenso beso, se sacó el dildo de su interior e idealizó qué postura utilizar para sentir a esa mujer sobre su cara. Sintió un escalofrío nada más recordar el tipo de visión que tenía en esa postura: exquisita._

 _El beso se volvió más tórrido, lo necesitaba todo de ella, y mordió sus labios antes de bajar a su cuello, escuchándola suspirar cerca de su oreja y sintiendo sus dedos apretándose en su nuca. Se deshizo también de su sujetador, aunque por unos segundos se pensó eso de dejárselo, porque llevaba puesto uno que le regaló ella: sexy y de tonos claros, esos que les quedaban de miedo._

 _Se arrodilló frente a ella, y vio el dildo completamente humedecido y cerca de su rostro, y miró a Raven, que la miraba interesada con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa. Acabó soltando una carcajada cuando la latina lo agarró y acarició suavemente sus labios con él, escuchándola también reír al soltar un sonido de desagrado. La ayudó a quitarse el arnés, y las vistas mejoraron._

 _Lo primero que hizo fue lamer su vientre, que estaba completamente tenso por el uso del arnés, logrando que sus músculos se marcasen levemente. Se entretuvo en besarlo y lamerlo, dando suaves mordiscos en la parte baja, cerca del hueso de su cadera, antes de subir a sus pechos, sus increíblemente firmes y perfectos pechos. Se entretuvo lamiendo y succionando uno de sus pezones mientras con una de sus manos hacía caso al de al lado._

 _—Alexa —le encantaba escuchar su nombre al completo de sus labios. Soltó su pezón con un sonido húmedo y la miró fijamente, completamente excitada por estar disfrutando de su cuerpo—, te necesito —y a esa súplica le añadió un movimiento de sus caderas, dejándole claro lo muy cierta que era esa frase. Joder, estaba empapada._

 _—Levántate —le pidió, aún arrodillada en el suelo, y se empezó a colocar contra el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento, y la miró con media sonrisa—. Colócate delante de mí, y si ves más adelante que las piernas no te sujetan, podemos probar con que pongas las rodillas en el sofá._

 _Casi empezó a babear en el momento en el que separó las piernas para colocar sus pies a cada lado de su cuerpo. La miró fijamente a la cara mientras paseaba sus manos por sus firmes piernas, una y otra vez, disfrutando de lo suaves que eran. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Raven introdujo sus dedos entre sus mechones de pelo, porque le encantaba cuando lo hacía. Fueron varias caricias en su cuero cabelludo antes de que hablase._

 _—Has dicho antes que te folle la boca, ¿no? —combustión espontánea fue lo que sufrió al literal al escucharla hablar de esa forma. Esa noche iba a morir. Decidido._

 _Asintió, mirándola fijamente mientras se lamía los labios, preparándose para el ataque. Raven mordió su labio inferior y empezó a empujar con su mano hacia ella, y la recibió gustosa, estremeciéndose con su gemido, su sabor, su humedad y lo bien que sus manos podían acunar sus nalgas mientras le hacía eso._

 _No tardó en moverse contra su boca, una y otra vez, escuchándose incluso gruñidos, y Raven gruñendo no era algo que salía a menudo, pero cuando se le escapaba algún que otro conseguía desmontarla en todos los sentidos. Movió la lengua contra ella, recogiendo todos sus flujos y disfrutando de lo bien que sabía su parte más íntima antes de centrarse en su clítoris y succionarlo cada vez que se pegaban a sus labios._

 _Apretó su culo con las manos y reposó la cabeza en el asiento para pegarla a ella, sintiéndola contra su boca completamente. Estaba muy mojada, extremadamente mojada, y le gustaba notar su humedad en su barbilla cuando empezó a moverse ahora que estaban más unidas. Podría sonar obscena, pero le encantaba que se restregase de esa forma contra su boca y notarla en su barbilla o en su nariz. Quizás se volvía más sucio si habían bebido algo y estaban más desinhibidas, pero, joder, todo eso era por y para ella._

 _No pudo soportarlo más, y acababa de tener un orgasmo, pero empezó a tocarse sin poder evitarlo, gimiendo contra su parte más íntima, y comprobó que Raven miraba hacia atrás sobre su hombro para confirmar que estaba tocándose. Que su novia estuviese así de mojada y gimiendo de esa forma, la excitaba muchísimo._

 _Sintió cómo el agarre en su pelo se potenciaba y sonrió mientras se mordía el labio para mirarla al echarla hacia atrás. Sus ojos conectaron y la vio lamerse los labios brevemente antes de verla sonreír también._

 _—Aquí mando yo, esas manos donde pueda verlas —hizo caso de forma automática, y se llevó las manos tras la cabeza intentando poner su mirada más inocente antes de recibirla de nuevo con la boca, deslizando su lengua por sus labios más íntimos._

* * *

 **Tras los diez días, Ginsey aquí. Lo he conseguido, a pesar de estar medio tirada encima del ordenador, pero tenía que haceros saber qué más pasa... y preguntaros: ¿qué creéis que va a pasar a partir de ahora que están en el mismo espacio-tiempo?**

 **El flashback último es porque os tengo aprecio, y espero que hayáis disfrutado de Ralexa sensual. Yo he sido feliz escribiéndolo y, sobre todo, imaginándomelo.**

 **Como todo sigue igual, vuelvo a poner el mensaje del anterior capítulo:**

 _ **En fin, hora de las malas noticias.** **Han surgido cosas en mi vida y estoy muy agobiada, estresada, ansiosa, y no tengo nada de tiempo para vivir. Antes tenía poco, ahora nada. ¿Por qué cuento mi vida sin entrar en detalles? Eso os preguntaréis y ya os oleréis la respuesta. Voy a cancelar lo de los diez días de momento, hasta junio no creo que esté otra vez "medio relajada" para tener un patrón de actualización fijo, así que intentaré escribir en huecos libres a tope ambos fics que tengo en activo, pero no creo que tenga demasiados. Publicaré nada más tenga el capítulo 6, eso sí os lo prometo, y espero no tardar mucho. LO INTENTARÉ CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS.**_

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y que estéis bien.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Viaje al pasado

**Capítulo 6. Viaje al pasado.**

Se sentía rara en ese piso, no iba a negarlo. Quizás era por no tener el contrato firmado, y eso hacía que no sufriese la famosa frase de "sentirse como en casa". Salió de la ducha, y rodeó su cuerpo con la toalla que dejó sobre el lavabo antes de caminar hacia su habitación y comenzar a vestirse para su segundo día de clases. Se recordó a sí misma que debía buscar a su compañero de investigación para comenzar cuanto antes; en su trabajo siempre intentaba ser muy profesional. Para tener permiso para poder realizar el máster fuera de su estado, tuvo que pedir un traslado para investigar en la Universidad de Stanford. Además, la aceptaron enseguida, y no le resultó complicado compaginar los horarios laborales con las clases.

Eligió para ese día una camiseta que mostraba uno de sus hombros y un pantalón ceñido, se miró varias veces frente al espejo y se preguntó si pasaría calor con esa ropa, concretamente con la parte de abajo. Al final se cambió a una mini falda, aunque no quería parecer muy desesperada a los ojos de Alexa y que notase todos sus trucos en la primera semana. El clima lo requería. Se sacudió un poco el pelo y, con una última mirada en el espejo, cogió su bolso y salió del edificio. Se levantó con tiempo, ya que descubrió el día anterior que no estaba muy lejos el campus de allí, por lo que aprovecharía para dar un paseo. En tacones.

Patrick Port, despacho 316. Buscó los datos en su móvil mientras caminaba antes la comprobar la hora. El nombre le sonaba bastante, y comprobó, una vez sentada en su primera clase, que era uno de los profesores del máster, concretamente el hombre que habló con ella el día anterior. Era alto y muy atractivo, de los que sabían que lo eran y lo usaban a su favor. Ya lo vio venir cuando ella se acercó a la mesa tras la clase y sonrió de aquella forma encantadora. El pobre no sabría que ella llevaba enganchada a una más femenina desde hacía seis años. Qué putada.

—Buenos días, Port. Soy Raven Reyes, creo que vamos a trabajar juntos este año. Hemos hablado por teléfono y por email.

—Sí, sabía que eras tú —sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. Alumna y compañera de trabajo. Será una relación interesante.

—Creo que podremos llevarlo bien —contestó educada.

—¿Concertamos una cita para esta semana? Así vamos adelantando el trabajo.

—He pensado ya en varias ideas que podríamos añadir, y sí, creo que lo mejor es tener una reunión para hablarlo de forma más pausada.

—¿Cuándo te viene bien?

El hombre adoptó una postura más cercana, y no era desagradable, pero ella tenía otras cosas en mente. Entre ellas a la persona que acababa de soltar su bolso en el escritorio y los observaba en silencio hasta que adoptó una sonrisa cuando sus ojos conectaron.

—Patrick, esta mujer es mucha para ti —fue lo primero que dijo.

—No estoy ligando.

—No sé si es lo que se percibe a tu alrededor —lo picó, y continuaron hablando como si no estuviese delante.

—Estoy justo aquí, ¿lo sabéis? —se burló.

—Buenos días, Raven —la saludó Alexa, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara, y ella le contestó igual—. ¿Qué tal la primera clase?

—Muy interesante. Patrick es excelente explicando —consiguió que el hombre se alegrase—. Vamos a trabajar juntos en una investigación, no estaba ligando —concluyó.

—Si se pasa contigo o te habla de que sus padres son italianos, me lo dices —ofreció Alexa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

—Bueno, dejo que habléis, pero no llegues tarde a mi clase, Reyes —la señaló con el dedo y recordó cuando era ella la que le advertía de que fuese puntual.

—Ni se me ocurriría llegar tarde a tu clase, profesora Woods —qué bien sentaba llamarla así, le hacía corroborar que, efectivamente, había servido todo para algo.

—Si quieres, vamos al pasillo —ofreció Patrick.

—Ahora voy —contestó, y cuando le vio salir, se giró hacia Alexa, se observaron unos segundos antes de sonreírse—. ¿Te viene bien el jueves por la tarde?

—El jueves está genial —le guiñó un ojo, sabía cómo eran cada uno de sus gestos, y ese guiño no iba con otras intenciones, aun así, le alegraban las confianzas—. Anda, ve a hablar con el señor Estrella, e intenta no caer en sus redes maléficas, por favor —por eso no debía preocuparse.

—No tardo —aseguró, y fue hacia donde la esperaba Patrick para concretar una cita al día siguiente en su despacho y empezar con su investigación conjunta.

X X X

¿Que estaba nerviosa? Mucho. ¿Que se moría por volver a verla? Debía ser sincera consigo misma, y decir que sí. La había visto durante las clases, pero apenas compartieron palabras. Desde luego, no iba a ser como esa tarde, donde iban a "ponerse al día" e iban a estar las dos solas.

No le había dicho nada específico aún a Lexa, ni a sus padres, de su reencuentro, pero es que Raven Reyes volvía a estar en su vida. Pensó que estaba increíble, pero eso era obvio, no había más que verla, y el verano le sentaba de maravilla. Ya la atrajo la primera vez que la vio en su vida esa piel bronceada, sobre todo sus piernas. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa al acordarse de ese momento, justo cuando fue a recoger a su hermana en la estación: _"¡Vaya piernas!"._ Y menudas piernas seguía teniendo, pondría la mano en el fuego al afirmar que estaba mejor que antes, porque había cogido algo de peso. Cuando estuvieron juntas estaba delgada y fibrosa, obviamente no estaba en su mejor momento, por culpa de algún indeseado; ¿pero ahora? Dios bendiga esas caderas y ese culo; se apostaba a que seguía haciendo deporte y que todo estaba más que en su sitio. Y era una cochina. Pensar en sus piernas y caderas no estaba ayudándola en nada.

 _¡Deja de pensar en su físico, que nos conocemos!_

Y sí, su yo más interno tenía razón, porque le faltaba babear y Raven tenía que estar a punto de llegar. Cogió su móvil cuando lo notó vibrar en su vaquero, y abrió las notificaciones para ver varios mensajes de Lexa y uno de Raven, el cual abrió el primero. Le había mandado uno antes de que iba a llegar tarde, retrasando la hora de la "cita", así que ella también se lo tomó con calma.

 **Raven Reyes**

 _Conectado_

 _Raven: Voy ya, Alexa._

 _Alex: ¿Quieres que te recoja en algún lado? He traído el coche._

 _Raven: No, no te preocupes. He cogido un taxi, debo estar llegando ya._

 _Alex: Vale, estoy en un banco sentada junto a la cafetería. Llevo una camiseta roja, para que me reconozcas._

 _Raven: Creo que estoy segura de cómo eres._

 _Alex: Ah, ¿sí?_

Sonrió casi sin querer al teléfono, y casi se dio con la palma de la mano en toda la cara al darse cuenta del tonteo, otra vez. Cosa que le salía sola, pero no sabía si con Raven era muy recomendable. Mordió su labio y abrió la foto de perfil que tenía puesta. Se le veía de cintura hacia arriba, vestía con ropa deportiva y sonreía a la cámara, y reconoció el sitio, porque era una de las montañas donde se podía ir a hacer senderismo cerca de su ciudad en Phoenix. Y nunca había ido con Raven, pero sí con sus padres y su hermana; incluso un día llevaron a Juno a cuando empezó el buen tiempo ese año, para pasar el día en familia todos juntos.

Intentaba también no pensar desde el día en el que la vio en los "¿Y si…?" que podrían aparecer en su cabeza. Además, ¿quién le decía que Raven no tuviese en ese momento a alguien? Lo sorprendente sería que en cinco años no le hubiese dado tiempo a rehacer su vida… Quizás incluso llevaba cerca de los cinco años con su vida ya construida. Pulsó en la pantalla para que no se apagase, admirando unos segundos más la imagen, antes de guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón rápidamente cuando un taxi aparcando delante de ella. Vio salir a Raven y al taxista, que sacó dos maletas grandes y una pequeña del maletero, dándoselas a la mujer mientras esta le pagaba por el viaje.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó confundida, y agarró las dos grandes para ayudarla, arrastrándolas con ella hacia la acera.

—No, no me voy —una vez se apartaron de la carretera se miraron fijamente, ¿cómo saludarla? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Un apretón de manos?—. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, pero no salió el contestarle directamente. No quería que fuesen las cosas formales, y pensó que quedó claro cuando insinuó lo del "sexo en las aulas", seguramente volvía a fallar en su comunicación. Se miraron unos segundos, y… ¡qué coño!

Se acercó a la castaña, dejando de sujetar las maletas, y la rodeó sin más tras comprobar varios segundos que no mostraba ningún tipo de rechazo. Fue raro tenerla entre sus brazos, y parecía que para Raven también lo fue, porque tardó unos segundos en devolverle el gesto; pero fue un raro bueno. Cerró los ojos cuando la sintió posicionarse mejor sobre su hombro, apoyando en él su barbilla, y no pudo evitar el oler su perfume, el mismo de siempre, que la golpeó con un recuerdo tras otro. Y, a pesar de la intensidad con la que vivía el momento, una agradable sensación la recorrió al tenerla de nuevo ahí, acariciándose lentamente la espalda mutuamente. Una especie de "me alegro que estés aquí" silencioso.

Se separó lentamente de ella, no quería tampoco estar pegada a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, y apretó suavemente su cintura, sonriéndole tras el abrazo, y vio que ella también hizo lo mismo.

—Estoy bien —contestó finalmente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has estado en un hotel hasta ahora? —se interesó.

—¿Pedimos algo y te cuento? —asintió al escucharla y caminó junto a ella, arrastrando esta vez solo una, porque Raven insistió en que no las cogiese todas—. Hace un día fantástico. ¿Nos sentamos fuera?

—Claro —aceptó, y colocaron las maletas para que no molestasen si querían pasar por su lado, y la miró desde una postura más elevada cuando la que ahora era su alumna se sentó—. Té de frutos rojos —la señaló y sonrió cuando la mujer lo hizo también—. Hacen aquí unos pasteles artesanos que están de rechupete, ¿compartimos uno?

—¿Como en los viejos tiempos? —ladeó la cabeza, y rio divertida al escucharla, alegrándose de que usase una frase así. Otra especie de "estamos bien".

—No tardo, ¿vale? —nada más Raven le contestó, comenzó a caminar dentro del local, dirigiéndose a la barra, dispuesta a pedir los tés y el aperitivo para las dos.

Aprovechó para sacar el móvil, sabía que era una cobarde en el fondo, y si no lo hacía en ese instante, en el cual no se obligaba a hablar del tema por estar ocupada, no lo haría luego. Era un tema delicado, pero tendría que hablarlo con su hermana.

 **Lexa**

 _últ. vez hoy a las 14:48_

 _Lexa: *imagen de un dibujo de una niña y una mujer de pelos morenos junto a las tortugas ninja*_

 _Lexa: Tienes un poder fuerte sobre nuestra hija… Se acuerda mucho de ti._

 _Alex: Y yo de ella. No sabes cuánto la echo de menos… Dile que me encanta el dibujo, que si me lo quiere mandar._

 _Alex: Ahora no puedo hablar, pero quería decirte que estoy tomando algo con Raven._

 _Alex: Sí, Raven Reyes._

 _Alex: Luego te contaré._

Guardó el móvil otra vez, tras ponerlo en silencio porque sabía que su hermana iba a empezar a llamarla, y sujetó la pequeña bandeja que le ofrecieron para llevarlo todo del tirón. La verdad es que era de sus cafeterías favoritas allí, y eso que había estado en pocas, pero había probado las suficientes para ser tajante con ese hecho. Caminó con cuidado de vuelta a la mesa donde estaba Raven, que parecía inmersa en una conversación telefónica, quizás algo acalorada por cómo movía su mano libre y por cómo sonaba su voz a medida que se acercaba.

—He dicho que no —hizo una pausa, y aprovechó para sentarse frente a ella en silencio e ir colocando las tazas y el plato con dos cubiertos, uno para cada una—. No, no voy a volver. Adiós, Tony —dijo con firmeza y se separó el móvil de la oreja y colgó, dejándolo en la mesa—. Lo siento —se disculpó, echándose unos mechones hacia atrás y soltando un suspiro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con precaución.

—Alquilé un estudio pequeño cerca del campus, la verdad es que me daba mala espina, pero no he tenido problemas más allá de esa sensación rara estos tres días que he estado allí —empezó a explicar la castaña, se le había olvidado lo que le gustaba escucharla hablar, y asintió para que supiese que estaba atendiendo—. Decir que no trajo el contrato el lunes, y que no apareció el día siguiente tampoco con él. Menos problemas para irme de allí —se encogió de hombros—. En fin, lo que ha ocurrido es que, mientras me duchaba antes de venir aquí, parece que mi casero, Tony, se ha tomado la libertad de pasear por el estudio. Me lo he encontrado viendo la televisión cuando he salido del baño.

—¿Qué dices? —se empezó a reír, pero Raven la miró seria, aunque comprobó que se le escapaba media sonrisa— ¿Y qué has hecho?

—Obviamente, venir aquí —sonrió—. Casi no te reconozco, por cierto, no vas de rojo —aguantó una risita antes de contestar.

—¿Quieres que vaya a partirle la cara por descarado? —frunció el ceño divertida, y la hizo reír mientras negaba— No ha pasado nada más, ¿no? —ahora se preocupó.

—No, tranquila. A ver si no tardo mucho en buscar otro sitio o una habitación. No lo sé —dio un sorbo a su té—. ¿Sabes de algún hotel que esté bien de precio para esta noche?

—¿Hotel? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, ya sabes, estos edificios grandes que tienen habitaciones… —empezó a explicar escenificando con las manos.

—No seas idiota —rio, y miró el dulce que había llevado para las dos.

—Empieza a comer —le dio permiso Raven y le sonrió inocente.

—Es que me muero de hambre —explicó, y partió un trozo, llevándoselo a la boca mientras Raven la miraba fijamente.

Un hotel. Un hotel para esta noche. ¿Y por qué no le ofrecía quedarse en su piso?

 _Sí, claro, Alex. Para el carro, que nos vamos conociendo._

No, sin ningún propósito sexual.

 _Te doy dos horas como máximo y te lanzas._

Ni de coña, es una ex. Con las exs no se puede repetir, acabará mal, y no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer de mi vida.

 _¿La has visto? No vas a poder controlarte. ¿Recuerdas a la Alex de veintidós años? Porque yo sí, y es igual que la de veintiocho._

—Quédate en mi piso.

 _Menuda gilipollas._

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida tras masticar un poco del pastel.

—Que no te vas a gastar dinero en alojamiento cuando yo tengo aquí casa.

—No, creo que… —negó con la cabeza, algo nerviosa.

—Insisto —estiró su brazo y sujetó su muñeca. Ambas miraron el gesto, y algo se revolvió dentro de ella al sentir su piel cálida y suave.

 _Te lo dije._

Cállate.

 _Cuando estés con la boca entre sus piernas, me callaré._

—Alexa… —susurró y se notaba en su rostro que estaba indecisa. La soltó porque su maldita conciencia no estaba siendo amigable en esos instantes y quizás el contacto había potenciado esos pensamientos.

—Raven, de verdad, terminamos bien y han pasado cinco años… creo que podemos estar juntas en un salón sin tirarnos nada a la cabeza, ¿no? —intentó sonar divertida.

—¿No te resultaría incómodo?

—Estoy encantada de recibirte en mi chalet con piscina —sonrió.

—¿Estás en un chalet? —se sorprendió, y ella asintió, mintiendo— Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? —se rio.

—Un poco, pero vuelvo a insistir a que te quedes.

—Vale, está bien —la miró fijamente y dio otro trago de su té—, pero una noche, si para mañana no encuentro nada, voy a otro lado.

—Ya lo veremos —se miraron desafiantes, pero con cierto toque de diversión asomado a los labios de cada una—. Ahora es cuando nos ponemos al día —empezó, y se llevó la taza a los labios—. ¿Jugamos a las preguntas?

—¿Como en los viejos tiempos? —repitió y sonrió tras morderse el labio levemente— Vale. ¿Quién empieza?

—Tú, por hablar —le guiñó un ojo.

 _Qué interesante todo. Has pasado cinco años sin verla y ya estás guiñándole el ojo. Te mueres por sus huesos, Woods._

Puedo tontear, ¿no? Es mi forma de ser.

 _Tic-tac. Tic-Tac._

—Vale… ¿Cómo está Lexa?

—Vaya, creía que te interesarías antes por mí, pensaba que yo era tu favorita —las dos sonrieron a la vez sin dejar de observarse directamente a los ojos.

—Eres mi favorita, por eso te dejo para el final.

Maldita sea. Se quedó sin aliento con sus ojos y con la forma en la que se llevó un trozo del dulce a los labios.

 _Mira cómo se mueven sus labios. Quieres que esa sea tu lengua y no la suya._

Miró cómo la lengua de Raven humedecía levemente sus labios.

Mierda. No. No.

Contestar sería lo mejor. Ay, Dios, ¿qué estaría pensando de ella? Tendría que tener cara de idiota en esos momentos. ¡Qué débil eres, Woods!

—Mi hermana está fenomenal. Mejor que nunca.

—¿Sigue con…?

—Están casadas —sonrió, y Raven se sorprendió—. Tienen una hija. Se llama Juno.

—¿Una hija? —se llevó las manos a la boca, y Alex empezó a rebuscar en su bolsillo.

—¿Quieres verla? —sonrió al verla asentir tantas veces.

Sacó su teléfono, buscó en la galería y abrió una foto donde salían Juno y ella bajando de un tobogán juntas. Se lo tendió a Raven y se quedó observando sus reacciones mientras la latina veía la imagen. La mujer había tenido, y tiene, la sonrisa más increíble del universo. Siempre lo había pensado y siempre lo iba a pensar. Sus ojos la enfocaron, y rezó internamente para que no la hubiese pillado con cara de tonta desgastándole las facciones.

—Es de ellas dos, ¿no? ¿O es adoptada? —volvió a mirar la fotografía—. Se parece muchísimo a ti. ¿La ha tenido Lexa? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, mi hermana no creo que sirva para eso —soltó una carcajada—. Óvulo de Lexa y útero de Clarke. Ya sabes —la mujer asintió, volviendo a ver la imagen—. Si mueves para la derecha, hay más. Tranquila, no verás fotos porno de famosas ni mías, es una carpeta solo de Juno.

—No creo que me asuste si viese algo así —rio mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla, pasando las fotos para verlas todas, soltando soniditos en algunas, y Alex se asomaba, robando un poco de la parte del dulce de Raven. Mientras estuviese entretenida con las fotos…— Te estoy viendo —advirtió, y ella se llevó la cuchara a la boca, disimulando un poco.

—Lo siento —respondió con la boca aún algo llena, y sus ojos marrones conectaron con los suyos.

—He estado un poco nerviosa con lo del piso, puedes comerte lo que queda. No tengo mucha hambre —habló con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Además, vas a darme alojamiento en tu casa esta noche.

Sí, iba a dormir esa noche en su piso. Oh, Dios. Si solo tenía una habitación.

 _Al sofá, Alex._

Sí, dormiría en el sofá.

 _Porque si duermes con ella, amanecéis sin ropa. Me pregunto si sigue teniendo el culo como antes…_

¿Te quieres callar?

 _Mírala, está jodidamente preciosa._

Levantó la mirada, y la vio sonriendo mientras pasaba fotos, incluso pudo percibir que tenía los ojos brillantes. ¿Qué estaría pensando al ver a Juno?

Dios… era increíble tenerla ahí otra vez.

X X X

 _—Raven —la llamó, sin apartar la mirada de su móvil._

 _—Dime —la mujer volvió a la habitación, secándose con una toalla pequeña el pelo, vestida con un albornoz, como ella. Habían ido a pasar el fin de semana de nuevo en la playa, antes de que comenzase Raven a trabajar en la universidad y ella el doctorado, pero noticias nuevas aparecieron de repente en su vida, y no sabía cómo tomárselo, aunque la decisión sí la tenía clara. Aun así, quería saber la opinión de su novia al respecto._

 _—Lee —le ofreció el teléfono, y la observó fijamente mientras su novia se sentaba al borde del colchón y leía el correo que había abierto en la pantalla, y comprobó que, a medida que avanzaba bajando con su dedo, sonreía un poco más._

 _—¡Esto es una gran noticia, Alex! —exclamó, y dejó el teléfono en el colchón a su lado, tirando de su albornoz para darle un suave beso en los labios— ¿Qué pasa? No estás contenta._

 _—Yo no eché nada para Princeton —dijo seria, y la mujer frunció el ceño, observándola con detenimiento._

 _—Habrán visto tu expediente y que estás interesada en el doctorado. Es una gran oportunidad, Alex. Princeton es muy buena universidad._

 _—Yo me quiero quedar contigo en la facultad, no irme a Nueva Jersey y estar a kilómetros de ti._

 _—Vamos a seguir juntas, cariño —acarició su mejilla, y Alex cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto._

 _—Voy a decirles que no —se levantó decidida—. Les llamaré mañana y se lo diré._

 _—No hagas eso, Alexa —dijo seria, levantándose también y dirigiéndose detrás de ella al baño._

 _—No quiero estar separada de ti —volvió a repetir su idea principal, pero frenó su avance cuando Raven agarró su mano e hizo que la mirara._

 _—Alex, yo no tuve esa oportunidad, y no voy a dejar que la desaproveches por mí. Es una gran universidad y seguro que te abre más puertas de las que puedas imaginar —la chica se quedó mirándola en silencio, y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando acarició su pelo mojado—. Háblalo con tus padres, con tu hermana… A ver qué te dicen ellos, pero a mí me gustaría que aceptases esa beca. Y por nosotras no te preocupes, vamos a seguir juntas._

 _Alexa asintió, aceptando hablar antes con sus padres y con su hermana, y teniendo en cuenta que Raven estaba ilusionada y feliz por que le hubiesen ofrecido aquella beca para realizar el doctorado en Princeton. Se dejó llevar por el beso que la castaña le empezó a dar, y la apoyó en la pared, profundizando el beso y llevando sus manos a sus costados. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la latina jadeó de esa forma que siempre le pareció muy erótica contra su boca._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar en que, si aceptaba aquella oferta, no iba a tener eso todos los días. Ni si quiera el poder verla simplemente. ¿Podría estar alejada de Raven?_

 _—No pienses más en eso —rompió el beso, y la miró fijamente antes de abrazarla con fuerza antes de susurrar contra su oreja—. Vamos a poder con esos kilómetros de más._

X X X

Una especie de viaje al pasado, pero donde no estaba permitido tocar ni besar. A pesar de que en algún momento se le pasó por la mente hacerlo, porque Alexa estaba increíble, y jamás pensó que iba a sentirse así hablando con ella. Sobre todo, era como volver atrás cuando, entre risas, sus ojos conectaban, directamente y de forma fija, casi podía jurar que quedaba un resto de esa mirada de la que acabó enamorándose.

"Estás mejor que cinco años atrás, no te sorprendas si las bragas de Alex caen al suelo nada más verte". Las palabras de Carmen aparecieron en su mente, y pensó si podría provocar eso en ella otra vez, a pesar de haber estado tantos años sin verse.

 _Tampoco os habíais visto cuando empezó todo._

Genial, su consciencia jugando a ser listilla. Lamió sus labios, porque de repente los sintió secos, y se acomodó mejor en el asiento del copiloto, alisándose el pantalón vaquero que llevaba ese día. Le encantó estar escuchando cada comentario y anécdota de su experiencia como profesora. Seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, pero podía percibir ese toque de madurez que solo los años daban. No recordaba haber sonreído tanto, o al menos tanto tiempo seguido, pero es que Alexa seguía siendo un poco payasa; además de que era igual de atenta, intentando que se sintiese bien en cada momento o preguntando si quería algo más para pedir. Sin contar que la hubiese invitado a dormir en su piso.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando y se sorprendió de todo lo que consiguió ella sola antes de ir allí, pero una vez que estuvo cerca y viendo esas cosas en primera persona, se enorgulleció aún más. Alexa siempre había sido muy dependiente, a pesar de ir de alma libre por la vida, y lo pudo notar cuando estuvieron saliendo juntas. Primero tenía un vínculo muy fuerte con Lexa, pero después se enganchó a ella; y no le molestó en absoluto, pero fue más difícil la ruptura con esos lazos que las unían. Porque se dio cuenta de que la dependencia era mutua.

Intentaba no pensar como una adolescente, pero es que iban a estar las dos solas. Se moría por conocer a esa nueva, pero tan familiar, versión de Alex en todos los sentidos. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podrían empezar de cero en esos instantes?

Alex le hizo un tour por el piso que tenía alquilado allí una vez llegaron, no estaba en la zona universitaria, pero en coche no tardaba nada en llegar. Tenía lo justo y necesario para una persona, un salón grande, la cocina, y su dormitorio con un baño enorme. Intentó controlar durante la tarde el quedarse demasiado tiempo perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que tanto había querido volver a ver, pero a veces era imposible. No estaba ahí por un plan de reconquista, ni mucho menos, quería volver a verla, recuperar el contacto, y quería ver cómo estaba fuera del ámbito profesional que sí conocía mejor; incluso en su trabajo hablaban de su ex alumna y hasta donde estaba llegando.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —escuchó detrás de ella, y se giró para verla asomada en la puerta de la habitación mientras dejaba las maletas allí— No tengo vino, pero, si quieres, puedo bajar rápido y compro… —siguió algo nerviosa— ¿Quieres ducharte? Puedo dejarte una toalla.

—Estoy bien, Alexa —sonrió, y la vio haciendo lo mismo—. Cualquier cosa que tengas en casa estará bien para beber.

—Está bien —mordió su labio inquieta, y empezó a caminar hacia atrás—. ¿Cerveza está bien?

—Perfectamente. ¿Te importa si cuelgo lo que quiero ponerme mañana para que no esté muy arrugado?

—Claro —habló rápidamente y abrió su armario para dejarle unas perchas, y vio el conjunto que le regaló por su graduación, cuya parte de arriba usó el día de la presentación.

Quizás eso le dio algo de esperanza, no iba a negarlo; o que, mínimo, pensaba un poco en ella. ¿Lo habría superado? Cinco años, y ella aún pensaba en lo que tuvieron, incluso sentía cómo su corazón aumentaba su tasa cardíaca cuando se encontraba cerca de ella. Tal y como estaba ahora, rebuscando entre su ropa alguna percha vacía. Se miraron unos segundos, fijamente a los ojos, y sonrieron a la vez.

Se lamió los labios cuando Alex enfocó de nuevo el interior de su armario. Llevaba el pelo algo más corto que cuando era su alumna, pero aún bajaba por debajo de sus hombros, y ese día lo llevaba liso, pero otras veces en clase se los vio ondulados, como era su pelo. Y su olor, su olor era distinto, ahora llevaba otro perfume, pero era mejor, y se apostaba que el suyo personal seguía debajo de él. El momento en el que la abrazó casi se olvidó de todo, tuvo que recordarse que lo normal es abrazar de vuelta, y fue increíble tenerla entre sus brazos y sentirla contra ella otra vez.

 _Raven, por Dios, tienes ya una edad para estar como si fueses una adolescente enamorada._

—Toma —le dio tres perchas, y sonrió complacida.

—Puede que me sobren… —rio, aceptándolas.

—Entonces… ¿dices que has cotilleado mi trabajo? —se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose sobre la puerta del armario mientras ella se agachaba y abría una de sus maletas para sacar la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente.

—Vi que hiciste la tesis en español —sonrió mientras colocaba una camiseta y un pantalón en las perchas.

— _Aprendí a hablar y lo vi una oportunidad. Estuve en España unos meses_ —la miró sorprendida por lo bien que lo dijo y su pronunciación.

— _Entonces, ¿puedes mantener una conversación completa en español?_

— _Sí. A veces no me salen algunas palabras, pero creo que lo controlo._

—Estoy sorprendida, Alex —sonrió, incorporándose para quedar a su altura, y Alex se acercó a ella y perdió momentáneamente el aliento, porque vio sus ojos verdes bajar a sus labios, y la imitó, observando aquella boca de labios carnosos por la que tanto suspiró en el pasado, e igualmente hacía en el presente. Pudo ver sus labios moviéndose lentamente cuando fue a contestarle, y sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido al fijarse en el pequeño lunar que decoraba el superior y las veces que los había acariciado o se había entretenido buscando besar exactamente ese punto. Y, Dios, se moría por besarla de nuevo en ese mismo momento.

—Ya sabes que me gusta sorprender… —el sonido del timbre las interrumpió. Y se moría si tras ese verbo había el pronombre "te", porque si era así, era otra frase de las del pasado— Voy a ver quién es —señaló hacia atrás antes de salir de la habitación.

Se quedó unos segundos colgando su ropa, mordiendo su labio por el momento que habían tenido. Alexa había estado muy cerca de ella, y se apostaba que podría haberse acercado un poco más y a la chica no le hubiese importado; recordaba muy bien que su exnovia tenía muy poco espacio personal.

Estaba segura de lo que sentía por Alex, y ahora que la había tenido delante y que notaba esas cosquillas por todos lados cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban o que podía perderse en sus gestos durante esa tarde, le confirmaba que el sentimiento estaba muy presente; quizás más de lo que era consciente. Se lo debía tomar con calma, y recordárselo todo el rato. No sabía cómo se sentía ella, pero al menos estaba receptiva a entablar algún tipo de relación, aunque ese momento hablando en español… No se podía creer que lo hablase de forma tan correcta.

Esa noche la pasaba con ella, tenían tiempo para seguir poniéndose al día con todo y ya tantearía el terreno para ver cómo podría acercarse a ella de la forma en la que deseaba.

—Ave… ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó la voz de Alexa.

Tenían visita, no iban a estar solas. Bueno, otro día, tenía tiempo. Sería lo mejor salir a saludar.

—Había pensado en pasarme, quizás cenar juntas… —esa voz no la reconocía, obviamente, pero le hizo sentirse inquieta.

No sabría explicar lo que recorrió su anatomía entera en el momento en el que salió de la habitación, dispuesta a conocer a esa tal "Ave" y vio a esa tal "Ave" besándose con Alexa en la puerta de su casa. Se quedó estática unos segundos, observando cómo su exnovia colocaba sus manos en la cintura de esa chica rubia, unos centímetros más baja que ella, y se besaban de forma apasionada frente a ella.

¿Alexa tenía novia?

Y, joder, ese pensamiento dolía. Y mucho.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí Ginsey, en su día 10.**

 **Confieso que tengo el día tonto. Tonto, tontísimo. Y se me ha partido un poco el corazón como a Raven al final.**

 **¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Cómo seguirá la noche para nuestras protagonistas? ¿Qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **¡Nos vemos el 10 de junio! Qué día más bonito, ¿no?**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Tentación

**Capítulo 7. Tentación.**

Dios, ese momento con Raven… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En qué momento se le olvidó todo y decidió entrar en el tonteo? Joder, había estado muy cerca de ella y su olor la había impregnado por completo, y es que olía exactamente igual que antes. ¿Cuántas veces había hundido su nariz entre mechones de su pelo? Era su puto olor favorito en el mundo. ¿Y sus labios? ¿Cómo podía alguien salir a la calle con esa boca? ¿Estaba permitido?

 _Lo que te dije, quieres besarla._

Joder, no. ¡No! No debía pensar en besarla. Amigas, y solo amigas.

 _Y luego ambas caeréis. ¿Cuántas veces has pensado en cómo sería si siguieras con Raven? La respuesta está más cerca de lo que piensas._

Se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando controlar esos estúpidos pensamientos, y cuando abrió la puerta, no esperó encontrarse a Avery, porque no habían quedado ni nada. La chica sonrió abiertamente y se acercó para besarla en los labios dulcemente.

—Ave… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Había pensado en pasarme, quizás cenar juntas… —sonrió y deslizó sus manos por su cuello, acercándose a su boca. Se dejó besar de nuevo, pero esta vez correspondió el gesto, apretando su mano en su cintura cuando la rubia intensificó el beso, poniéndola un poco nerviosa, porque Raven estaba allí.

—Tengo… Tengo visita —murmuró.

Giró su cabeza para ver a la latina asomada a la puerta. No pudo distinguir el gesto de su rostro, pero Raven acabó sonriendo hacia donde se encontraban las dos, y ella se separó algo incómoda de Avery, que miraba la escena confundida.

—Hola, soy Raven —saludó la mujer, acercándose a la rubia mientas extendía su brazo para estrechar su mano.

—Avery —respondió, y sus ojos grises la enfocaron, buscando una explicación, y tuvo que golpearse la cara mentalmente, porque, claro, Raven, una mujer que no era ella, acababa de salir de su habitación.

—Es una amiga —dijo rápidamente—. Bueno, fue mi profesora mientras estudiaba en la universidad —sonrió a Raven, que hacía lo mismo—. Ahora es mi alumna, ¿no es gracioso? —rio forzadamente, y se rascó la nuca, mirando hacia otro lado. Joder, ¿por qué toda la situación que estaba viviendo le resultaba tan desagradable?

Obviamente no iba a decirle a Avery que la mujer que acababa de salir de su habitación era una de esas chicas por las que tuvo sentimientos, como hablaron recientemente, o que estuviese justo en esa ciudad fuese el motivo por el cual llegó tarde el viernes pasado. Joder, y es que no tendría por qué esconderlo, pero… ¿por qué algo de ella le gritaba que mejor no fuese sincera con lo que tuvo con Raven?

 _Avery sospecharía, porque tiene una ligera idea de cómo eres y no quieres cagarla con ella. A pesar de que todo el mundo sabe que la vas a cagar en un solo segundo._

—Habrás tenido que tener mucha paciencia para soportarla de alumna —rio la más pequeña y, con esa frase en broma, pudo respirar tranquila por unos segundos.

—Mucha paciencia. No te haces una idea —ambas se miraron otra vez, y sintió un escalofrío porque ambas sabían exactamente a lo que se refería: el buscarla continuamente, el insistir, sus jodidas piernas y los besos que la hicieron adicta a ella hasta enamorarla.

 _El sexo. El jodido sexo, que no se te olvide._

—En fin —cortó la rubia sus pensamientos—, si os estáis poniendo al día, puedo irme.

—No, quédate, Avery —dijo Raven con tono cálido y amable—. No te vayas por mí.

—No te preocupes, puedo ver a Alex en otro momento —la rubia la volvió a besar y se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa, saliendo del piso. Miró a Raven, frotando sus labios entre sí antes de excusarse unos segundos para ir detrás de Avery, parándola antes de que entrase en el ascensor.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó, deslizando su mano por su brazo hasta atrapar sus dedos con ella.

—Tranquila, cogeré el autobús. He vivido aquí muchos años, no hace falta que te preocupes por que vaya a perderme o algo así —rodó los ojos con diversión.

—¿Estás bien? —echó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja, y la vio sonreír.

—Sí, estoy bien, pero estaba por aquí con unas amigas y… —sonrió de forma encantadora— tenía ganas de verte.

—Lo siento —murmuró, y Avery se rio rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? No pasa nada si estás con una amiga. Al principio sí me he asustado un poco cuando la he visto salir de tu habitación…

—Porque está muy buena —sonrió traviesa, fingiendo que terminaba su frase.

—Qué idiota —la besó suavemente y ambas se sonrieron—. Fue tu profesora y ahora tu alumna, no creo que tenga que estar en alerta. ¿Cuántos años te saca?

—Diez —se encogió de hombros.

—Mujer con suerte. No los aparenta.

—No, no los aparenta —la miró fijamente a los ojos, y besó la punta de su nariz divertida—. La próxima vez, mándame un mensaje o algo.

—Sabes que no soy muy fan de las tecnologías.

—Ya va siendo hora de que lo seas, abuelita —rio.

Y era cierto, Avery casi no usaba el teléfono, lo cual era muy distinto a ella, que lo usaba hasta para recordar a Lexa que no echase azúcar a su café asqueroso. No debía darle motivos para que desconfiase de ella, pero tenía a Raven sola en su piso, así que la besó una vez más antes de prometerle que al día siguiente harían algo juntas.

Entró en casa tras despedirse de Avery y buscó con la mirada a Raven, pero no estaba a la vista. Vio la puerta de la habitación cerrada, y pensó que quizás se estaba cambiando a algo más cómodo. Suspiró antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, quedando tumbada sobre él y llevándose las manos a la cara, escondiendo el rostro un rato e intentando controlar todo lo que había pasado durante esa tarde. Sí, Raven seguía siendo la mujer más atractiva del planeta, pero ella se había dado una oportunidad para empezar algo de nuevo con Avery, debía pensar más con la cabeza que con lo que tenía entre las piernas; porque, joder, si Raven quisiera, en esos momentos se habría colado en su habitación, aunque estuviese desnuda. Total, ahorraría trabajo y esfuerzo.

 _¿Te acuerdas de Raven desnuda?_

Dios… claro que me acuerdo.

 _¿Y de lo bien que estaban sus piernas rodeando tu cabeza?_

Soltó un gruñido con su estúpida mente calenturienta, y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina para coger esas cervezas de las que habló. Las abrió allí mismo y volvió al salón, dejando una en la mesilla del café y llevándose la otra a los labios para dar un largo trago. Tenía la boca seca.

Eran recuerdos que no había querido borrar de su mente, así que claro que los tenía presente, sobre todo ahora que la había visto de nuevo. Es que ¿por qué tenía que mejorar con los años? ¿Por qué no envejecía? Estaba cerca de los cuarenta y parecía que tenía su jodida edad… Joder, era el deporte, lo tenía claro.

Sacudió la cabeza y se giró cuando escuchó unos pasos, y se encontró con Raven con ropa deportiva puesta. Y haciéndose una coleta alta. Menudos brazos tenía…

Entonces, cometió un gran error: recorrerla con la mirada, quedándose estancada en esas piernas que se podían ver por llevar un pantalón corto. Otra vez la boca seca y quizás otras zonas más húmedas. Oh, Dios… qué piernas.

—¿Te molesta si estoy así? —preguntó, sacándola de su embotamiento— Me moría de calor con los vaqueros.

—Para nada, estás en tu casa —cogió uno de los botellines y se lo tendió para que supiese que era el suyo—. Voy a hacer lo mismo, que ya me aprietan los pantalones en esta barriga que he criado —se acarició el vientre a sí misma para hacer la gracia, y la vio sonreír, sin que apartase la mirada de ella mientras se aceraba la cerveza a los labios y daba el primer trago. Jodidamente sexy.

Comenzó a caminar para alejarse de esa tentación que era Raven Reyes y, cuando estuvo sin que la tuviese a la vista, se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cara, aguantando un suspiro, porque era una debilucha. Joder, Raven, esos pantalones cortos debían de ser delito. ¿Cuál era el número de la policía? ¿Por qué tenía que tener esas piernas?

 _No deberías haberla invitado._

Joder, mierda.

 _Te di dos horas, te queda solo una._

No voy a liarme con ella.

 _Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac._

X X X

Alexa tenía novia. ¿Era novia o no lo era? Fuera lo que fuese, no se lo habría imaginado ni en veinte años. Volver como una idiota, porque aún sentía todas esas cosas por ella y acabar tocada y hundida porque tenía, al parecer, a una persona especial a su lado. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla? Joder, quizás había asentado la cabeza tras su relación y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba tener cosas serias; y eso que estuvo convencida de que volvería a su comportamiento más liberal y tener todas las noches una aventura con cualquier chica. Los esquemas estaban para romperlos, eso estaba claro.

El momento de "duerme en mi piso" le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, pero tuvo cierta seguridad con el momento frente al armario, lo cual era encima totalmente irónico. La mirada de Alex era esa de "voy a cazarte" y, joder, se habría dejado cazar. Claro que no quería acostarse con ella y ya está, pero no iba a decirle que no a una noche de pasión tras cinco años desde su final. Quizás después tendrían tiempo de comenzar de nuevo ese "principio".

Cuando Alexa salió de la habitación tuvo que morderse el labio internamente, y se le fueron automáticamente los ojos a sus piernas, que estaban descubiertas por llevar también un pantalón corto, antes de subir a los verdes que la miraban con un toque de diversión. Fue de lo más interesante que se tomase de esa forma su provocación. Y ella aceptaba el reto. No apartó la mirada de ella cuando se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, colocando un pie sobre el asiento para poder apoyar su codo en su rodilla.

—Así que Alexa Woods tiene novia —comentó, intentando buscar la confirmación mientras jugaba con el botellín de cerveza y se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá de lado—. No lo habría imaginado.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas —se encogió de hombros—, pero no somos novias —aclaró, y eso llamó su atención de nuevo, consiguiendo que sus ojos conectasen—. Nos estamos conociendo, y parece que vamos bien. De momento —utilizó la coletilla, y también lo apuntó mentalmente.

—¿Has tenido más parejas antes? —preguntó, y Alex soltó una risita.

—No, mi vida sentimental ha sido parecida a la que tenía antes de conocerte a ti.

Con esa frase se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, simplemente observándose. Sabía que había sido un antes y un después en su vida, porque había tenido tiempo de conocerla mejor que a ella misma. Lamió sus labios, sintiéndose algo cohibida por aquella mirada verde e intensa.

—¿Y desde cuándo "estás conociendo" a Avery? —se interesó, cambiando el tono en ese "estar conociendo".

—¿Una semana? ¿Dos? Poco en realidad.

Así que ni si quiera era una relación formal, pero algo habría cambiado en Alexa para pasar de las noches pasionales sin compromiso a darse la oportunidad de introducirse en una relación. Mordió su labio disimulada, algo nerviosa y deseosa por obtener más información actual sobre la chica que tenía sentada al lado. Se puso a admirar el salón y cómo lo tenía decorado, sonriendo al encontrarse con fotos de las gemelas o de la pequeña Juno.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —la escuchó decir, y se giró de nuevo para mirarla con atención, intentando encontrar alguna pincelada de algo en su rostro.

—No, estoy soltera —fue el turno de Alex de lamerse los labios, en el pasado indicaba que estaba nerviosa, ¿lo sería también en el presente?

—¿Has tenido pareja tras…? —sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los suyos, y mandaban escalofríos, sorprendiéndole la facilidad con la que su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar tan intensamente por ella.

—He tenido mis aventuras —se encogió de hombros, intentando no darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Alguien importante?

¿En serio quería tener esa conversación en la primera semana que se veían otra vez? Miró su botellín de cerveza y justo sonó el timbre cuando fue a contestar, dejando a Alexa sorprendida.

—He llamado a un italiano que he visto que repartía a domicilio —explicó—, he pedido para tres pensando que Avery se quedaba.

—Gracias —le sonrió, y fue a abrir.

Se levantó ella también y se dirigió a la habitación para coger el monedero de su bolso; al menos la cena quería pagarla ella. Tuvo que insistir un poco, porque Alex era muy cabezona, pero la convenció dándole un golpe en la nuca, dejándola sorprendida mientras se acariciaba la zona del impacto y accedía a que ella diese el dinero.

—Creo que has elegido a la perfección —la alabó mientras sacaba los envases y miraba lo que contenían.

—Así tienes para comer mañana, que es viernes y no apetece cocinar —rio.

—Gracias por invitarme a cenar, y a comer mañana —se miraron de nuevo.

—Gracias a ti por dejarme dormir aquí.

—El precio a pagar es el puñetazo que me has dado —dijo tranquilamente, y ella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Un puñetazo? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Podrías haberme matado, que no controlas la fuerza, _mami._

Así sin más lo soltó, como si no hubiese pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que la llamó de esa forma. Alexa se quedó observando la mesa que había frente a ella, seria, mientras colocaba la comida en unos platos que llevó; parecía que no era la única que se percató del mote. Y es que era un viaje al pasado de verdad, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si de alguna forma siguiesen siendo las mismas Alexa y Raven del pasado. ¿Era culpa de estar en su piso el haber dado esos pasos o es que la confianza entre ellas no había desaparecido?

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, Alexa —le quitó importancia—. Me gusta que estemos con esta confianza. No tienes que sentirlo, solo me ha pillado de sorpresa —la vio sonreír levemente.

—A mí también me gusta estar así contigo.

Tampoco creía que fuese momento de hablar de lo que tuvieron hacía años, así que observó cómo seguía sirviendo la comida antes de que Alexa cogiese su plato y se sentase mejor en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas con el cuerpo de frente al suyo. Bajó la vista a sus piernas otra vez, y se percató de las cicatrices en su rodilla.

—¿Te rompiste el menisco? —curioseó, pasando el índice por los dos puntos que formaban aquella marca en su piel.

—Y me dijo que no se notaría el cabrón… —protestó con tono humorístico, haciéndola sonreír. La miró en espera de la respuesta— Jugando al fútbol, dolió demasiado, pero la operación no fue para tanto.

—¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

—Hará unos tres años —la vio encogerse de hombros, y volvió a deslizar su dedo por su piel, notando que se estremecía—. Está ya bien —la tranquilizó, y se sonrieron antes de coger también su plato y apartarse de ella.

—Seguro que no calentaste bien —la picó.

—Desde entonces siempre intento tener un polvete antes de salir al campo —rio, y ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sigues jugando al fútbol?

—No, la verdad es que me recomendaron que no lo hiciese más. Quizás unas pataditas pasándome un balón con Juno, que, por cierto, creo que es bollera como su tía —eso último lo dijo susurrando, y tuvo que sonreír al verla de esa forma, tapándose media boca como si hubiese más gente allí.

—¿Crees o quieres que sea?

—Ambas —respondió alegre.

—Bueno, según tengo entendido a sus madres también le gustan las mujeres, ¿no?

—Tonterías —se llevó comida a la boca, murmurando complacida por el sabor de la comida.

—¿Sigues yendo al gimnasio?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Ahora hago ejercicio en casa. Por cierto, ¿podría usar tu Wifi? A ver si antes de dormir busco pisos y aceptan que vaya a verlos mañana por la tarde. Ya me veo llamando por la mañana sin parar.

—Puedes usar mi hora para eso —insinuó.

—No voy a perderme otra lección de mi alumna favorita.

—Al fin lo has admitido —sonrió complacida.

—Me he dado cuenta con los años —se encogió de hombros, y se echó en el respaldo del sofá, sonriendo antes de probar la comida en silencio, sintiendo su mirada fija en su rostro.

—Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? —ella asintió divertida— ¿Cómo están Carmen y Marcus? Sigues en contacto con ellos, ¿verdad?

—Marcus está ahora en Oslo —la vio sorprenderse—, le salió un puesto allí de abogado y no lo dudó mucho —rio suavemente, y lo echaba de menos—. Creo que tiene por ahí algún noruego especial, ya sabes —insinuó y la vio sonreír con picardía—. ¿Y Bellamy? —se acordó de pronto— ¿Seguís hablando?

—Sigue siendo la "mejor amiga" de Clarke, así que sí —soltó una carcajada, y aprovechó para mirar cómo cerraba los ojos y su increíble sonrisa. Era preciosa—. Le regaló a Juno una tortuga por su cumpleaños, y la tiene loca.

—¿Una tortuga? —se interesó— No es la mascota típica que se regala.

—Es fan de las tortugas ninja.

—Oh, me suena… —mordió su lengua y le dio un pellizco en el costado a Alexa; si la chica podía tener confianzas, ella también, ¿no? Y sabía que fue un poco fanática de esos dibujos de pequeña.

—Su tita Alex le enseña lo mejor. Cuando llegue a la adolescencia y esté hormonada, le enseñaré el maravilloso mundo de las mujeres. Me lo agradecerá en un futuro —aseguró, bebiendo de su cerveza después.

—¿Siempre tienes que ir cambiando la sexualidad de la gente que te rodea? —se atrevió a preguntar, y sus ojos volvieron a conectar.

—¿Hablas de ti? —se hizo la ofendida llevándose una mano al pecho cuando ella asintió, llevándose también el botellín a los labios para dar un trago— Perdona, señorita Reyes, pero babeabas por mí todo el rato. Te gustaban las tías, pero no lo sabías. Yo solo te desperté de forma consciente esa parte, porque… bueno —se señaló de arriba abajo con sonrisa de engreída y ella rodó los ojos al verla.

—Sigues igual —rio, y no apartaron la mirada de la otra en ningún momento—. Me alegro —admitió, antes de cambiar de tema—. Al menos estando aquí podré ver el piso en persona antes de alquilarlo —sacó el lado positivo de haberse ido de aquel estudio que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Por cierto, antes de que se me pase —habló rápido—. Busca tranquila el piso, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

—Espero encontrar algo más pronto que tarde, sabes que no me gusta molestar.

—No me molestas, Raven.

—¿Quieres que coja mi portátil y buscamos juntas? Quizás puedas ayudarme con las ubicaciones…

—Tranquila, cogemos el mío —se estiró para agarrar el que tenía en la mesita de café y lo encendió, aprovechando para terminarse el plato de comida—. Iré contigo a verlos, si no te importa, analizaré a los caseros mientras tú miras si te gusta o no los muebles.

—¿Vas a ser mi guardaespaldas? —se burló, y se murió un poco por dentro al ver una foto de la cara de Alexa y Juno de cerca, las dos sonrientes, de fondo de pantalla en el portátil— Sois adorables —se dio cuenta tarde de que había usado el plural, y quizás debería haberse referido únicamente a Alexa. A Juno. Mierda. ¿Qué cerveza era esa que ni siquiera le hacía atinar en los pensamientos?

—Tú también eres adorable —dijo con voz burlona, y ella negó con la cabeza—. Toma —le puso el portátil sobre las piernas—, busca tu futuro hogar —la animó desde su posición, observando la pantalla desde ahí.

—Puedes acercarte, no muerdo.

Se miraron de reojo mientras se cargaba una página de alquileres de pisos, y una media sonrisa decoraban los labios de ambas. Alexa se acercó, sentándose mejor y quedaron cadera con cadera. Sus piernas se rozaban al llevar las dos un pantalón corto, e imágenes de otras situaciones en las que sus piernas se acariciaban entre ellas invadieron su mente. El olor de Alex la embriagó por completo y no se cortó en aspirar profundamente, como si estuviese preparando para su gran búsqueda. Un antes y un después. Y ojalá fuese un lugar cerca de Alexa.

XXX

Apuntaron un total de cinco pisos, Raven se pondría en contacto con los agentes inmobiliarios y particulares al día siguiente al habérsele hecho tarde. Aún le daba un poco de vergüenza cuando recordaba haberla llamado " _mami"_ antes de cenar. Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Y, a pesar de ese desliz, le encantaba estar así de bien con ella. Parecía que todos fluía y eran muy naturales sus conversaciones, como si nunca hubiese existido aquella en la que las lágrimas fueron las protagonistas. Intentó borrar ese pensamiento de su mente. justo en el momento en el que Raven se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación.

—Ya puedes ir al baño, he terminado —anunció, y volvió a encontrarse admirando sus piernas; parecía que llevaba ya su pijama puesto—. Puedo dormir yo en el sofá, Alexa.

—¿Y perderme el probar si es cómodo o no? —sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, intentando no recorrerla con la mirada una vez más.

 _Controla tu libido, Alex. O si sigues así, lánzate, que incluso por aquí lo pasamos mal con las vistas._

—Puedo esperarte fuera —ofreció.

—Tranquila, puedes meterte ya en la cama. No voy a tardar.

Sintió el ambiente un poco tenso en el momento en el que pasó por su lado bajo el marco de la puerta. Primero, porque estaban muy cerca y se miraban muy fijamente, y segundo, porque había una cama a escasos metros de ellas, y por desgracia era muy fácil. Instintos básicos y primarios que se activaron de golpe al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada a los labios de la latina y que fueron acompañados de varias preguntas: ¿cómo sería besarla de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaría si la pusiese contra el marco de la puerta, deslizase sus manos por sus costados y devorase su boca? ¿Sentiría lo mismo que hacía cinco años cuando la sentía contra su cuerpo? ¿Cómo sería escucharla gemir otra vez sobre el colchón? Con lo último, una imagen mental del rostro de Raven con ojos cerrados y labios separados, produciendo uno de los dichos sonidos, lograron que algo dentro de ella ardiese. Porque se acordaba perfectamente de ellos.

 _Escape. Huida. Evitación. ¡Muévete, maldita!_

Le dio un pequeño pellizco en el costado, sonriéndole divertida, intentando calmar su interior y el momento, antes de caminar a paso ligero hacia el baño. Lo primero que hizo fue echarse agua fría en la cara, intentando calmar esos pensamientos. Se aseó, dispuesta a irse a la cama. No, al sofá-cama, Mierda.

Cuando salió, Raven estaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas tapadas con la sábana, gracias a los cielos.

—Buenas noches, Raven. Te he sacado una toalla para que te duches por la mañana. Yo haré el desayuno y me ducho cuando tú acabes. Así no tenemos que madrugar demasiado.

—Está bien —sonrió agradecida—. Espero que duermas bien en el sofá.

—¿No te he contado nunca las sesiones de espiritismo que hacía con mi hermana en el desván de pequeñas? —la latina soltó una risita, y le hizo sonreír.

—Sí, me suena también lo cagona que eres… —puntualizó usando el verbo en presente.

—Exacto —y retomó su tema anterior—. Dormía en el suelo de la habitación de Lexa, así que ese sofá será como una nube de algodón. ¿Estás nerviosa por el nuevo piso?

—No mucho, espero que mañana esté disponible para entrar alguno de ellos.

—Avery es de aquí, si quieres le pregunto si las zonas de esos pisos están bien.

—Claro, si hablas con ella ahora y no la molestas, lo agradecería.

—Pues listo. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Es verdad que eres una gran anfitriona —sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—Eso ya lo sabías. No sé si he cambiado mucho en cinco años…

—Hay cosas que siguen igual —la frase se quedó en el aire, y ambas se miraron serias. ¿A qué se refería? Seguro que había notado cómo la miraba… ¿Debería disculparse? Es que era muy estúpida y demasiado obvia, pero no podía controlarse con esas piernas en su maldita cara—. Buenas noches, Alex —habló la latina primero, y lo agradeció, porque no sabía qué decir—. Descansa.

—Buenas noches, Raven —empezó a caminar hacia atrás, dirigiéndose de espaldas a la puerta, intentando no mirarla demasiado, pero haciéndolo—. Espero que duermas genial.

Se dedicaron una breve sonrisa, antes de que cerrase la puerta tras ella. Se metió en la cama, que ya se había preparado, quedándose pensativa. Había vuelto, era normal sentirse así y pensar en lo que podría haber sido, en lo que podría ser en esos momentos. Para el tema de atracción sexual, tenía la respuesta clara: Raven fue la mejor compañera de cama que había tenido en toda su vida, la mejor. Eran cómplices, había respeto y había mucha pasión. Se complementaban en todos los niveles, eso estaba claro.

Pero no debía pensar más en ello. Ahora estaba Avery, y le encantaba esa chica, incluso se moría por verla en esos momentos. Raven Reyes de amiga y confidente podría ser una versión mejor de la que había tenido sin ella durante todos esos años.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí Ginsey.**

 **¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Nuestras protagonistas parece que tienen una mezcla explosiva de emociones.**

 **¿Cómo las veis?**

 **¿Avery sospecha algo de la vida?**

 **¿Qué os parecen Alery?**

 **¿Qué aventuras le depararán?**

 **¿Irá Alex a la cama en mitad de la noche a lamerle las piernas a Reyes?**

 **Contadme teorías sobre cómo creéis que va a ir la historia.**

 **Nos leemos, probablemente, el día 19. JA JE JI JO JU.**


	8. Débil

**Capítulo 8. Débil.**

 _Justo acababa de dejar la maleta en su habitación, y se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar, a pesar de no tener mucha hambre. Había vuelto de Nueva Jersey hacía unos minutos, se había quedado la primera semana con Alexa en su nuevo piso, ayudándola a instalarse, como una buena novia. Iba a ser raro en el fondo no verla todos los días, a pesar de que tuvo que ser la fuerte y ser la que le hiciese a ver a Alex que esa decisión era la mejor para su futuro. Además, ya se habían organizado para hablar todos los días y cuándo se podrían ver, en un principio eligieron los días de sus cumpleaños y en navidades realizarían el horario del nuevo año. Solo eran cuatro años, y Alexa tendría la opción de volver con mucha seguridad._

 _Miró su teléfono, y vio algunas notificaciones de WhatsApp. Sonrió al leerlas._

 ** _Babygirl_**

 _Babygirl: Mami, te echo ya de menos._

 _Babygirl: Igual tenías razón con eso de compartir piso…_

 _Babygirl: Estoy algo cagada de miedo._

 _Babygirl: Ojalá estuvieras aquí. ¿Cuándo decías que volvías?_

 _Raven: Mi amor, yo también te echo de menos._

 _Raven: Termino de prepararme la cena, y nos llamamos por Skype, ¿vale?_

 _Babygirl: Estoy nerviosa, nuestro primer cibersexo._

 _Raven: No creo que haya cibersexo._

 _Babygirl:_

 _Babygirl: Vamos, mamita…_

 _Raven: Ve encendiendo el ordenador, que en unos minutos te llamo._

 _Babygirl: Estaba viendo porno lésbico: "profesora MILF se folla a alumna buenorra en su despacho". ¡Ay, mamita!_ _Qué buenos recuerdos, y míranos ahora dónde estamos tras tantos años de relación._

 _Raven: Qué tonta eres._

 _Babygirl: Tú eres mejor "profesora MILF" que esta:_

 _Entonces, le mandó una foto, y empezó a reírse porque el vídeo sí que existía. Menuda idiota tenía por novia. Llevó su cena a la mesa del salón y encendió su portátil para hacer la videollamada, sonriendo de forma instantánea al verla ya con su pijama y metida en la cama._

 _—Maldita diferencia horaria —habló con voz ronca, se apostaba que se había quedado dormida en algún momento, estaba incluso despeinada. Adorable._

 _—Son solo tres horas —se burló—. Deberías estar dormida, mi amor. Mañana no vas a poder rendir bien._

 _—Tenía que esperar para ver si llegabas sana y salva a casa. ¿Sabes? He tenido tiempo de pensar en algo más que podría mantener la llama entre nosotras. Además del sexo telefónico._

 _—Sorpréndeme —pidió mientras empezaba a cenar._

 _—Te cuento —dejo unos segundos de pausa para crear el misterio y continuó—. Fotos eróticas. No profesionales —aclaró—. Me conformo con unos selfies diarios: diez de tu cara, ocho de todo tu cuerpo, y, pongamos —puso cara pensativa, y ella ya comenzó a negar con la cabeza—, unas mil de tus tetas._

 _—No te voy a mandar mil fotos de mis tetas._

 _—¿Cinco?_

 _—Ninguna —rebatió, y sonrió al verla poner morros._

 _—Ya veré si te mando yo entonces… —se cruzó de brazos._

 _Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, simplemente mirándose, y es que era absolutamente increíble cómo podía ya echarla de menos, si esa misma mañana había amanecido a su lado. Quizás era el pensamiento de que al día siguiente no iba a verla, y al siguiente tampoco… ni al siguiente..._

 _—Mami… —murmuró, y levantó la vista a sus ojos, porque estaba mirando sus labios de repente, totalmente hipnotizada y con ganas de poder estar besándola en ese sofá como otras tantas veces._

 _—Dime —contestó, con el mismo tono, porque cuando la llamaba de esa forma ya sabía lo que venía._

 _—Estoy muy cachonda._

 _Dios... Alexa tendría el título de debilucha, pero ella no se quedaba atrás._

X X X

Un recuerdo tras otro. Recuerdos que le llevaban cuesta abajo y sin freno al día en el que Raven y ella terminaron. ¿Estaría pensando en lo mismo Raven al tenerla tan cerca? Cambió de postura, escuchándose el crujido del sofá-cama. La verdad es que de sofá estaba muy bien, pero de cama dejaba que desear.

Recordaba aquel momento en el que se quedó sola en Nueva Jersey por primera vez, cómo empezaron a venirle las dudas sobre aquello de hacer el doctorado tan lejos de ella, lo mucho que la echaba de menos y la necesitaba más cerca… Cómo acabó cagándola con su relación.

—Joder, mierda —se quejó.

Alzó la vista a la habitación y vio que la puerta seguía cerrada, pero podía escuchar el agua correr de la ducha. Raven estaba desnuda en su baño, que estaba dentro de su habitación. Genial.

Suspiró, intentando controlar los pensamientos obvios de su estúpida mente perversa, y se miró a sí misma. Menudas pintas. Se puso con esos pantalones para provocarla de vuelta, pero Raven parecía un témpano de hielo. Recordó que le dijo que estaba soltera. Soltera y mejor que nunca. Tendría que ponerle una correa a Patrick definitivamente. Ya iba pillándole los pasos cuando quería cazar, y las miradas a su mamita… Mierda. Las miradas a Raven no dejaban lugar a la duda.

¿Qué hora era? Se giró completamente para mirarlo en un reloj que había justo en esa pared del salón, y se dio prisa en preparar el desayuno, al menos así se repartían las tareas, porque ella también necesitaba ducharse, y Raven probablemente desayunar. Al menos sabía qué le gustaba por las mañanas.

Era raro que la latina estuviese ahí con ella y estar haciendo el jodido desayuno para las dos antes de ir a la universidad, donde irían juntas. Joder, ¿cuántas veces había imaginado eso hacía años atrás? Más bien las dos como compañera de trabajo. Cinco años habían pasado, pero el día anterior estuvieron como si nada, solo el momento tenso cuando se le escapó el "mami", pero no pareció importarle. Y, joder, le gustaba tontear con ella; a pesar de que intentaba controlarse a no hacerlo demasiado.

¿Cuántas veces había mirado la noche anterior sus labios? Es que casi podía sentir ese calor que envolvía los suyos cada vez que se habían besado en el pasado. ¿Besaría igual o mejor que antes? La idea de peor ni si quiera se la tenía que plantear, estaba claro que seguía haciéndolo bien. Raven Reyes sabía usar demasiado bien la boca.

No debería estar pensando en eso, joder.

 _No, no deberías._

Dios, es que está jodidamente increíble.

 _Vale, venga. Entra en el baño, desnúdate y tíratela. Luego habla con Avery, a ver qué le parece._

Cierto. Cierto. Joder. Se hizo un masaje en la sien y puso a calentar el agua para los tés. Tenía que hablar con su hermana en algún momento. Que, hablando de ella, al final no miró si le contestó algo… Seguro que se volvió loca porque no la llamó, así que cogió su móvil para ver si le había escrito. Y lo había hecho, casi a cada hora desde que la avisó de que estaba tomando algo con Raven.

 **Lexa**

 _Lexa: Dios, lo sabía. Pásatelo bien y contrólate, que nos conocemos._

 _Lexa: ¿Sigues con ella?_

 _Lexa: Joder, Alex, como te hayas acostado con ella, te mato. Te lo juro._

 _Lexa: Espero que estés haciendo esto para ponerme nerviosa y no TE ESTÉS TIRANDO A TU EX NOVIA._

 _Lexa: Te prometo que mañana cojo un avión para matarte con mis propias manos._

 _Lexa: ¡Alex, joder! ¡Háblame!_

 _Lexa: Dios… te la estás tirando, ¿verdad?_

 _Lexa: Llámame mañana._

Genial. Ni una pizca de confianza en su propia hermana. Joder, si cuando la vio con los pantalones cortos hasta dudo ella misma de sus capacidades de autocontrol. ¿Y por qué su gemela estaba tan nerviosa últimamente? Iba a tener que llamar a Clarke para preguntarle por sus momentos sexuales. Lexa necesitaría más cantidad de la que le daba en esos momentos.

— _Por fin, joder —_ escuchó la voz de su hermana una vez la llamó _—. ¿Qué? ¿Toda la noche follando? ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?_ —le habló con su voz de reproche, y soltó un bufido justo cuando el agua empezó a hervir, y la sirvió en las tazas con su mano libre.

—Gracias por la confianza, bebé, pero no, no hemos follado.

—No, no hemos follado, Lexa —habló Raven, que apareció por arte de magia frente a ella, con una sonrisa decorando sus labios y oliendo exquisitamente bien.

No pudo evitar recorrerla mientras la veía mover los tés con la cucharilla, diciendo sin palabras que se ocupaba ella del desayuno. Mierda, es que se le había olvidado lo guapa que era.

— _¿Y qué hace todavía allí? —inquirió su hermana, sacándola de su embobamiento._

—No ti… —sonrió con malicia. Si Lexa tenía confianza cero en ella, ella podría castigarla con vergüenza para el resto de su vida— Ey, Lex, tengo que ir a ducharme, que al final llego tarde al trabajo. Te dejo con Raven. Besitos, bebé —la mujer la miró confundida y ella tapó el micrófono del aparato—. Voy a la ducha, tranquilízala un poco, que está un poco tonta hoy.

—Dame —aceptó el teléfono con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo—. Hola, Lexa, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó, y ella se giró tras levantar un dedo, indicándole que en un segundo estaba de vuelta—. Alexa me ha enseñado fotos de Juno, es adorable…

Entró a su habitación y eligió la ropa para cambiarse en el baño por si Raven quería hacer algo más allí, aunque lo tenía impecablemente recogido todo. Mordió su labio y abrió el agua de la ducha, agua fría, por favor, porque imágenes de Raven en su cama estaban provocando cosas que no quería en esos momentos. Ay, Dios, ¿por qué tenía que llevar incorporada esa genética latina? ¿Y por qué ella tenía esa mente tan pervertida?

 _Sí, no todo el mundo se imagina a Raven masturbándose en su cama._

Suspiró frustrada y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, intentando calmar sus pensamientos. Pensamientos agradables, sí, pero no recomendables.

Cuando salió de la ducha, a los diez minutos, Raven seguía hablando con Lexa, sorprendentemente. Es más, una vez a la cocina la vio riéndose a carcajadas al teléfono, y, le costaba admitirlo, pero pensó que estaba más guapa que nunca, definitivamente. Daba igual a cuantas personas hubiese visto, la sonrisa que tenía Raven Reyes era insuperable. La más bonita que había visto en los años de su vida.

Se llevó el té que no tenía su exprofesora frente a ella y se lo llevó a los labios, dando un sorbo, aún estaba a buena temperatura, y sacó unas magdalenas de uno de los armarios, dándole un par a Raven y otras dos para ella. La observó mientras masticaba, medio sonriendo porque verla hablando de forma tan natural con Lexa le estaba gustando, aunque algo le decía que ahora estaba charlando con Clarke.

—Sí, ya ha salido —sus ojos conectaron y se quitó el móvil de la oreja, pulsando en la pantalla—. Ya estáis en altavoz.

—¡ _Tía Alex_! —escuchó la voz de una niña salir del teléfono y fue corriendo al lado de Raven para hablar de cerca.

—¡Juno, cariño! —exclamó de vuelta— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás preparándote para el cole?

— _Estoy mala —escuchó su voz nasal._

—¿Qué te pasa? —se preocupó.

— _Tengo muchos mocos._

—¿Y no puedes respirar?

— _No, ¡pelo va a venil Mónica!_ —se refirió a quien tenía su hermana y Clarke contratada para que le hablase en español y la cuidase en momentos como ese, ya que las dos trabajaban.

—¿Y ya conoces a Raven? —se interesó.

— _Sí, es muy glasiosa_ —rio divertida.

Sonrió al escucharla, mirando a Raven de reojo, que la miraba alegre mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

—También sabe hablar español. ¿Le has enseñado lo bien que cuentas ya?

— _No._

—¿Quieres enseñárselo? Seguro que lo haces mejor que ella —se metió un poco con la latina, recibiendo una palmada en su muslo, y Juno volvió a reír.

— _Un, dos, tles, cuatlo, cinco, seis, ocho…_ —empezó a contar en español, y Raven soltó un "ohh…" enternecido

—No, no, se te ha olvidado uno… —comentó— A ver… _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…_ —le dio pie diciéndolo también en el idioma que pedía.

— _Cinco, seis… ¡Siente!_ —exclamó, y Raven y ella rieron divertidas.

— _Siete,_ cariño. Es _siete._ ¡Pero te lo sabes muy bien! —la animó Raven.

— _¿De veldad?_

—Sí. Muy bien, Juno —siguió la latina.

— _Glacias_ —contestó en español también, haciéndolas sonreír.

—Juno, mi amor, Raven y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar. ¿Quieres que te llame esta noche antes de dormir?

— _Sí, con cala —_ sonó emocionada _._

—Vale, te llamo con cara esta noche —sonrió, y Raven rio suavemente.

— _Adiós, Juno_ —se despidió, y la niña contestó también en español antes de que colgasen—. Es adorable, de verdad.

—¿Sigues viviendo en tu piso? —se interesó, y ella asintió, abriendo una de las magdalenas tras haberle dado las gracias— Si coincidimos y estás allí, puedo presentártela. Había un parque cerca de allí, pero te advierto que es muy charlatana.

—Mejor —sonrió ampliamente—. Me encantaría conocerla, Alexa.

—Es un plan entonces —estiró la mano para estrechársela, y se quedaron unos segundos de más así, moviendo sus manos unidas y mirándose fijamente.

Joder, vaya momentos. Es que era débil, no iba a negarlo, y parecía que Raven seguía teniendo ese aura hipnótica para ella. Se sonrieron de nuevo y terminaron de desayunar antes de irse a la facultad.

X X X

Había vuelto del trabajo sola, porque Raven debía quedarse con Patrick unas horas adelantando en el proyecto que traían entre manos. Aún recordaba que su compañero la invitó a trabajar con él, pero que lo rechazó porque le ofrecieron dar una clase a la semana en una asignatura de la carrera. Ahora podría vigilar que no se pasara con ella. Al menos confiaba en que Raven no hiciese nada con él, a pesar de estar soltera. Soltera. ¿Cómo podía estar soltera? ¿Habría tenido alguna pareja durante ese tiempo? La noche anterior no ahondó demasiado sobre el tema. "He tenido mis aventuras". Demasiado incierto todo.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un golpe seco, acostumbrada a hacer todos los días lo mismo cuando llegaba a casa tras el trabajo. No le hizo falta acordarse de que esa noche Raven había dormido allí, porque su olor la inundó completamente, y ella cerró los ojos porque fue como una bofetada de recuerdos, de las veces que se había aferrado a ella o había enterrado la nariz en su pelo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda en el colchón, o veían una película juntas, o salían a bailar… Tantos momentos compartidos. Sus sonrisas dedicadas exclusivamente a ella o cómo sus labios aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para fusionarse en uno.

Continuó con los ojos cerrados, y se giró hacia el otro extremo de la cama, pegando la cara en la almohada; había dormido en el lado donde siempre lo hacía, nada había cambiado, porque el otro lado era el suyo. El olor ahí era más fuerte, y es que no dejó que quitase las sábanas, demasiado que había limpiado hasta las cosas del desayuno, además, que podía ser que durmiese esa noche también allí si ningún piso la convencía. Y es que sentía un cosquilleo en sus manos, casi podía sentir cómo era su piel, lo cálida que era su espalda mientras la acariciaba para que se quedase dormida antes tras un día más agotador, tras un día cualquiera o tras haber hecho el amor durante horas.

Apretó la mano en la sábana, e inspiró hondo antes de ponerse boca arriba otra vez. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y abrió los ojos tras todo ese tiempo con imágenes de Raven en la cabeza. Mordió su labio y se cambió la ropa a otra más cómoda, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, porque quería seguir envuelta en ese olor un poco más. Dios, ¿era raro? ¿Era perturbador el hecho de estar oliéndola en sus sábanas?

Sintió que sus ojos le escocían un poco, y bufó, sintiéndose agotada, porque parecía que el tema "Raven" seguía muy presente. Y más ahora.

 _No la has superado, Alex._

Ya daba igual. Podría superarla, porque se había dado una oportunidad con una chica increíble. Quizás debía ser sincera con Avery y contarle todo sobre Raven, no quería ocultarle información importante, y menos si iba a ver a Raven casi diariamente. Más que nada por tranquilizarla, a Avery y a ella misma.

Se levantó y se hizo algo de comer mientras se ponía a ver el capítulo que le tocaba de la serie que veía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, las dos en ese sofá charlando y poniéndose al día.

X X X

El sonido de una llamada de teléfono la despertó, sobresaltándola. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? Se alertó cuando recordó que había quedado con Raven para ir a ver piso, aunque, en teoría, iba a volver al piso antes. ¿Habría pasado algo? Cogió el móvil, estirándose en el sofá para alcanzarlo y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Avery.

—Hola, Ave —contestó de forma cariñosa, levantándose y recogiendo un poco el desorden de la comida.

 _—Alex, ¿has salido ya de trabajar?_

—Así es, estoy en mi piso. Me he quedado totalmente dormida—rio mientras miraba el reloj, y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que dejó las cosas en la cocina antes de ir al baño para lavarse los dientes y prepararse, porque Raven debía de estar al llegar. Aunque, por las horas, iría directamente a dormir allí. Nadie enseñaría pisos tan tarde.

— _¿Te apetece salir? Esta noche no trabajo._

—Iba a ayudar a Raven a buscar piso, pero puedo llamarte cuando terminemos y hacemos algo.

— _Es tarde, quizás está ya viéndolos._

—Sí, la verdad, es raro que no haya llamado —se preocupó, volviendo a mirar el reloj.

 _—Me apetece verte._

—Voy a ver qué hace Raven y te llamo para decirte el plan —primero quería saber dónde estaba su exnovia metida.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la entrada, y abrió la puerta. Sonrió cuando vio a Avery mirándola divertida.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó, y ella asintió como respuesta, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando la rubia deslizó su mano por su cuello, enredando los dedos en su pelo— Menos mal —murmuró muy cerca de sus labios antes de besarla.

Levantó los brazos para poder acunar sus mejillas mientras le devolvía el gesto, suspirando contra su boca cuando la chica introdujo su lengua en su boca, porque no se esperó que profundizase tan rápido. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás cuando Avery la empujó dando pasos en esa dirección, y golpeó de forma torpe la puerta, para cerrarla con el movimiento.

Llevó de forma automática las manos a la cintura de Avery, pegándola a ella mientras comenzaba a controlar ella misma el beso que se daban, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo ardía en tan solo un segundo.

—Vamos a tu cama —murmuró Avery contra su boca, paseando las manos por su espalda, y sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo antes de inclinarse y volver a capturar sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Comenzó a andar hacia su habitación sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo, golpeándose sin querer con el marco de la puerta. Aprovechó para apoyarla ahí unos segundos y presionarse sobre ella, arrancando un gemido de su garganta al colar su pierna entre sus muslos. La sujetó del cuello, acercándola a ella y guiándola hasta la cama, estaba completamente hipnotizada por la forma que tenía Avery de besarla.

Jadeó contra su boca cuando la rubia mordió su labio despacio antes de que la empujase suavemente contra el colchón, sin dejar de acariciar su cuello. Se posicionaron juntas y siguieron besándose hasta que Avery cortó el beso al sujetar su camiseta para desprenderse de ella. Se incorporó y levantó los brazos para ayudarla con su labor, y no tardó en buscar también el final de la suya, dispuesta a imitarla e ir conociendo zonas de su cuerpo. Avery la frenó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y colocó un mechón rubio tras su oreja.

—¿Puedes echar las cortinas?

Fue inesperado y le costó procesarlo un poco, quizás porque su cerebro se excitaba demasiado rápido. Miró los ojos grises de la chica antes de mirar hacia la ventana, entonces frunció el ceño y la observó de nuevo.

—Me muero por verte.

—No estoy… —la notó nerviosa— No estoy a gusto con mi cuerpo. Cuando Corey me dejó, ya te dije que aumenté de peso porque me dio por comer y…

—Ave —la frenó, mirándola de forma cariñosa y acariciando sus mejillas—. Primero, el físico no es importante para mí, ni para nosotras —dejó claro—. Me pareces increíble tal y como eres. Segundo, estoy deseando verte desnuda, no sabes cuánto, y me muero por tus curvas, pero no quiero que esto sea una experiencia desagradable para ti ni mucho menos —la rubia la observaba atenta—. Si no vas a estar cómoda, corro las cortinas y te busco a tientas —sonrió e hizo cosquillas en sus costados, haciéndola reír—. Tú decides cómo quieres que esto sea.

Tras esa frase, se inclinó para besarla suavemente y sonrió cuando Avery empezó a tumbarse, atrayéndola por la nuca hacia su boca. Volvió a perderse en la forma en la que la chica la besaba, y sintió un escalofrío cuando acarició su espalda ahora desnuda. La miró fugazmente antes de bajar a su cuello, comenzándoselo a besar y consiguiendo que se arquease hacia ella y apretara los dedos en su espalda antes de deslizarlos hasta su culo.

La volvió a besar en los labios antes de dirigirse hacia el otro lado del cuello, y entonces, su respiración se cortó al oler a Raven en ese lado de la cama.

 _No, no, Alex. Vas bien, no la cagues._

Soltó un gruñido frustrado y se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón, en el lado donde sabía que Raven no durmió para alejarse de ese olor que tanto la atrajo, y ayudó a Avery para que se colocase sobre ella. Jadeó al sentir su peso sobre el suyo, presionando cada zona de su cuerpo. Uf, cómo lo necesitaba.

La mano de la chica se posó sobre su vientre, algo temblorosa, y ella colocó la suya sobre sus dedos, animándola a acariciarla.

—Hace demasiado que no me acuesto con una chica.

Sonrió, porque la Avery dura le encantaba, pero esta parte de ella le estaba gustando aún más. Una parte más humana, transparente e insegura.

—Bueno, en eso puedo ayudarte.

Avery rio divertida, parecía que la tranquilizó, y buscó sus labios de nuevo. Acarició su brazo, haciéndole saber que todo iba a ir con su ritmo antes de acercarse al final de su camiseta otra vez, pasando los dedos por su espalda. Esta vez no dijo nada y lo tomó como una luz verde, así que se la quitó, despeinando un poco su pelo corto. No miró hacia abajo, a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo, quería transmitirle seguridad. Así que volvió a besar sus labios, atrayéndola hacia ella y notando su cálida piel contra la suya.

—No estés nerviosa —murmuró contra sus labios antes de empezar a pasear sus manos por su tronco. Dios, tenía unos pechos increíbles, y estaban muy bien presionados completamente contra el suyo, a pesar de llevar aún el sujetador las dos.

La besó de nuevo en los labios y no pudo evitar colocarla otra vez contra el colchón, sonriéndose las dos. Bajó por su cuerpo, entreteniéndose en la zona de su escote antes de bajar hasta su vientre para besarlo completamente, por todos lados. Luego subió y la miró mientras tiraba de su sujetador suavemente para bajar la tela por su hombro; Avery se ocupó de quitárselo arqueándose sobre el colchón. Una imagen exquisita, debía confesar.

Lamió sus labios al ver sus pechos, completamente expuestos para ella, y bajó con otro camino de besos hasta ellos, disfrutando de cómo sus dedos se hundían en su pelo. Besó sus senos, pasando la lengua completamente por ellos hasta acabar en su pezón, succionándolo suavemente mientras acariciaba las piernas desnudas de la chica, que llevaba un pantalón corto ese día. Bendito calor de California.

Subió de nuevo a su boca y la besó mientras desabrochaba su prenda inferior. La miró unos segundos antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y quitárselos completamente, lanzándolos lejos de allí. Miró su intimidad, cubierta por aquellas braguitas, y mordió su labio mientras se tumbaba de nuevo sobre ella. La besó de nuevo, acariciando su costado hasta llegar a esa zona que deseaba probar.

—Ave… —la llamó, acariciándola despacio.

—¿Qué? —contestó con un murmullo.

—Si en algún momento hago algo que no te gusta, párame… A veces soy un poco bruta…

—Mientras no me des azotes —rio nerviosa.

Se lamió los labios y bajó su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda. Empezó a tocarla, suspirando al sentir su humedad alrededor de sus dedos. La besó en los labios, pero tan solo unos segundos, porque necesitaba probar a qué sabía esa parte de su cuerpo. Bajó por todo su cuerpo, disfrutando de ella, hasta llegar a la zona de su pubis. La miró desde su posición, y se colocó mejor en el colchón para poder centrarse en esa zona.

Quizás fue la dedicación con la que lamía su centro y el disfrute personal por realizar esa práctica, pero solo escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. El sonido hizo que las dos parasen lo que estaban haciendo, y se levantó de la cama para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Se encontró el piso vacío, entonces pensó que igual no cerró bien cuando Avery llegó. ¿Habría sido Raven? Vio su móvil en el suelo a pocos pasos de la puerta de la entrada, y la luz de notificaciones llamó su atención. Se agachó para cogerlo y comprobó que tenía una llamada perdida de Raven y unos cuantos mensajes de WhatsApp. La conversación de la latina también mostraba mensajes sin leer.

 **Raven Reyes**

 _Raven: Siento mucho no haberte avisado antes, hemos tenido problemas Patrick y yo con los ordenadores y nos hemos quedado mientras los arreglaban para comprobar que funcionaban._

 _Raven: Creo que se ha hecho tarde para los pisos, ¿te importa si me quedo en tu piso esta noche también? Si tienes algún plan, no te preocupes, puedo buscar algún sitio para dormir._

 _Raven: Voy en taxi, creo que estoy llegando ya. Nos vemos ahora, Alexa._

El final se lo imaginaba perfectamente. El portal abierto y la puerta de su piso también. Raven entraría y las escucharía en mitad de algo a Avery a ella. Tras oírlas, se iría. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal de repente?

 _Ponte en su lugar, imagina que entras a casa y te encuentras a alguien comiéndose el conejo de Raven o a ella comiéndoselo a alguna tía. O peor, follando con un tío._

Oh, Dios, basta.

Marcó su número, y se colocó el teléfono en la oreja, pero no contestó.

 _Alex: Lo siento, Raven. Creo que has sido tú la que has venido. Puedes dormir aquí. Llámame._

X X X

"Si me necesitas, voy allí contigo", fue lo primero que le vino a la mente nada más abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor algo desubicada, pues no reconoció el lugar. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, la noche anterior había bebido, eso estaba claro. A veces el alcohol ayudaba a olvidar, porque en ese caso no tenía a nadie cerca con quién hablar. "Si me necesitas, voy allí contigo". Y sabía que así era. Era lo que tenía años de amistad, que la conocía ya lo suficiente para creer en sus palabras ciegamente.

Se puso boca arriba en aquella cama, recordando lo que sucedió cuando llegó al piso de Alexa, y volvió a mirar alrededor, intentando descubrir dónde estaba y recordar qué había pasado. Había ido a algún hotel a pasar la noche tras haber estado en algunos locales. Acompañada.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que yacía desnuda sobre la cama, tapada con una fina manta, y miró hacia un lado de la cama, encontrándose sola. Probablemente estaba desnuda por no usar la única ropa que tenía. Debía volver al piso de Alexa a recoger sus cosas. Varias imágenes le vinieron a la mente: copas de vino, comida española, Patrick, bailes... Oh, Dios, Patrick.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, viendo los zapatos en la entrada de la habitación del hotel, y su vestido y ropa interior en extremos de la habitación. ¿Llegó borracha y empezó a lanzar sus cosas por toda la habitación o sí que fue con Patrick al final en su habitación? Si resultaba ser lo segundo, ya hablaría con él por eso de irse de la habitación como un cobarde. Al menos se notaba relajada, le tendría que dar las gracias también por el orgasmo.

Se llevó la mano al pecho cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y lo vio. Llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno y sonrió de forma encantadora cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, pero fue por unos segundos, porque ahora la recorrían de arriba abajo y la sonrisa desapareció.

—He traído café —dijo tras lamerse los labios, apartando la vista de su cuerpo tan solo cubierto por la ropa interior, que fue lo único que le dio tiempo a ponerse.

Se quedó observándolo mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesilla de noche del lado en el que ella durmió, y recordó explícitamente la forma en la que se besaron o en la que sus manos la tocaron esa noche. Iba con unos vaqueros y una camiseta oscura que le quedaba muy bien. No apartó la mirada cuando él giró el rostro hacia ella, y la recorrió completamente de nuevo.

Sintió que su respiración cambiaba cuando se desabrochó de nuevo el sujetador y lo dejó caer, caminando hacia él. Agarró su cara, sintiendo la barba de varios días contra las palmas de sus manos y lo besó sin más, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

No solía hacer eso, tenía que admitirlo, pero a veces una mujer tenía sus necesidades, y el sexo al menos la hacía sentir bien durante un rato. Quizás era el efecto terapéutico de los orgasmos. Y lo veía muy dispuesto a ayudarla en eso. No sabía por qué, pero siempre acababa con hombres, a pesar de que prefería el sexo con mujeres, porque era más intenso y sensual. Y eso que no habían sido tantas como para poder comparar de forma equitativa.

—Mmmm… _qué rica, mami_ —murmuró en español cuando comenzó a moverse contra él antes de quitarle la camiseta, y supo que bromeaba por el tono que usó.

Notó sus manos en sus caderas y la ayudó a moverse, pero ella las apartó para colocarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza, inclinándose sobre él cuando lo empujó contra el colchón sin dejar de menear sus caderas de forma lenta, tentándolo.

—No me llames _mami._

Lo dijo seria, pero él sonrió antes de capturar su boca y colocarla bajo su cuerpo. Gimió y enredó los dedos en su pelo pidiendo más, cerrando los ojos cuando empezó a besar su cuello.

Entonces recordó con demasiada facilidad todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, quizás porque su mente ya se había despejado del todo, confirmándole que no había bebido demasiado; y, sobre todo, porque eso de " _mami_ " lo había escuchado varias veces esa noche y con distintas voces.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí Ginsey.**

 **¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien.**

 **Cuántas cosas, ¿no? Ahora es vuestro momento de contarme qué os ha parecido todo esto y qué pensáis que ha pasado. Besos, aplausos, insultos, bailes sensuales, conspiraciones...**

 **En el próximo capítulo acompañaremos a Raven durante esa noche para ver qué pasó al 100%. Así que si habéis intuido bien: habrá un pene. Estáis advertidas, ja je ji jo ju. Ya sabéis que soy una defensora de la bisexualidad, y nuestra "Profesora Reyes" lo es.**

 **Nos leemos, si todo va bien, el día 29.**


	9. Contacto físico

**Capítulo 9. Contacto físico.**

 _¿Que qué era lo que llevaba peor de la distancia? El contacto. El jodido contacto. Joder, le encantaría poder tenerla cerca, como antes, poder escaparse para llegar a su piso, subir por las putas escaleras porque no tendría tiempo para esperar al ascensor, y empezar a besarla antes de soltar ni siquiera un "hola". Los labios de Raven. Joder. Es que los necesitaba. Y mucho._

 _Era lo físico. Una necesidad enorme de besarla, de abrazarla, de tocarla… Porque todo lo demás estaba: sus conversaciones, sus tonterías, sus mensajes recordándose, sin decirlo explícitamente, que estaban pensando en la otra. Eso estaba presente a casi todas las horas, pero estar días, semanas, joder, incluso un mes completo sin poder pasar su nariz por el cuello de Raven, sin besar su piel o sin sentirla completamente mojada en sus dedos, era una tortura._

 _La había llamado desde el móvil para hacerle unas preguntas sobre un tema que trataban en el doctorado, usando la cámara, porque quería verla. Le encantaba cómo tenía ese día el pelo, lo llevaba rizado y con un semi-recogido, y vio que iba con americana; una suya, concretamente, que alardeaba de que le quedaba mucho mejor a ella. Y era cierto._

 _Ese detalle le hizo sonreír en un primer momento mientras hablaban, pero luego imaginó que en la parte inferior de su cuerpo quizás iba conjuntada con una de sus faldas. Las jodidamente sexys. Las que le ponían muy cachonda. Con el pensamiento, obviamente, sufrió las consecuencias. Y odió mucho no estar allí para poder disfrutar de las vistas y de lo que podría hacerle._

 _—¿Estás impaciente? —preguntó a Raven._

 _—Sí —le sonrió._

 _A veces, cuando se veía en la mini pantalla donde salía su careto, se daba cuenta de lo tonta que parecía cuando miraba a su novia._

 _—He pensado en que te secuestraré y nos iremos solas toda la noche._

 _—¿Qué quieres que te regale?_

 _—Sexo infinito —respondió poniendo voz grave y sexy, haciéndole reír—. Aunque estás cerca de los treinta y tres ya, igual no rindes tan bien como con treinta y dos —se encogió de hombros._

 _—Bueno, yo me tumbo y tú lo haces todo, que nos lo pasaremos bien también._

 _—Si cogiese un avión, ida y vuelta en el mismo día con unas tres o cuatro horas de margen, únicamente para poder follarte, ¿pensarías que estoy loca? —la latina rio de forma automática, y la miró divertida._

 _—Sí, lo pensaría, pero no me sentiría bien si dejo a una discapacitada mental fuera de mi piso. Dejaría que entrases aquí._

 _—Cuando dices "aquí", ¿de qué estamos hablando? ¿Tu piso? ¿Tu conejo? ¿Ese culito sabrosón?_

 _—¿Todo? —lamió sus labios, sin dejar de mirar a Raven._

 _—¿Cuándo tienes que irte? —preguntó sin aliento, porque estaba vestida para salir a dar una clase que tenía por la tarde._

 _—Ya —vio que miraba hacia atrás, probablemente mirando el reloj, y se giró de nuevo observando la pantalla, consiguiendo que un escalofrío la recorriese por cómo había cambiado su rostro._

 _Joder, el deseo era mutuo, Raven._

 _—Desnúdate —casi demandó, y la latina suspiró de una forma increíblemente erótica, antes de dejar el móvil apoyado en algún lado para que pudiese verla, y quitarse frente a ella la americana—. Quiero verlo todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo —aclaró, y la vio morderse el labio._

 _La verdad es, que desde estaban distanciadas, había recuperado un poco esa parte "top" que pensaba que había perdido, o Raven se había vuelto algo más bottom. No lo sabía, pero, joder, cuando jugaban a eso de pedir a la otra lo que tenía que hacer por teléfono, se humedecía tan rápido que, apenas con unos minutos, ya había terminado. Soltó aire cuando empezó a ver su escote mientras se desabrochaba la blusa que llevaba, dejando su piel bronceada al descubierto. Se levantó, percatándose de que llevaba una de esas faldas de las que había hablado antes, y vio cómo bajaba la cremallera lateral antes de dejarla caer y sentarse en el sofá en ropa interior._

 _—Todo fuera —su voz salió ronca, y Raven cerró los ojos, suspirando de nuevo, y se quitó el sujetador frente a ella—. Tócate, recuerda lo mucho que me gusta tener esas tetas en la boca —murmuró, y apretó sus piernas entre ellas cuando vio cómo se masajeaba los pechos y gemía suavemente—. Joder, Raven, no sabes cómo te necesito —gimió mientras empezaba a acariciarse a sí misma y veía a la mujer bajar sus bragas de encaje, ese día rojas._

 _La calidad podría mejorar, sobre todo porque le costaba estabilizarse la imagen cuando había movimiento, pero… joder, estaría toda una noche recorriendo esas piernas una y otra vez. Levantó la mirada de su zona más íntima hasta su rostro, y la vio respirando agitada. Observó un largo rato sus labios y mordió el suyo inferior, ahogando un gemido al aumentar la velocidad de sus dedos y recordando la forma en la que Raven la besaba._

 _—Entra en ti, imagina que son mis dedos —tuvo que cerrar los ojos al escucharla y se bajó los pantalones antes de deslizar sus dedos entre sus pliegues para introducirse dentro de su vagina._

 _—Joder, mami, no voy a aguantar mucho… —apretó sin querer los dedos en su teléfono, sin dejar de enfocarse a sí misma y sin apartar la mirada de esa mujer perfecta. Hacía tiempo que no tenían un momento así, y lo necesitaba, necesitaba esa liberación, pero, sobre todo, la necesitaba a ella._

 _—Sigue, mi amor._

 _Se centró en los ojos de Raven, pero no tardó mucho en bajar por su cuerpo, porque soltó un gemido que le puso los pelos de punta, y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a tocarse ella también. La vio lamerse los dedos y fue su turno de gemir al escucharla demandarle que se corriese, en español. Y ojalá se lo estuviese susurrando al oído, mientras sus cuerpos se friccionaban a la vez y compartían el sudor de su piel._

 _El sonido de una llamada de Skype en su portátil, que estaba encendido al final del colchón, les hizo parar a las dos y cuando comprobó quién era, pudo ver la foto de sus padres asomarse en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla._

 _—Mierda —salió de ella y vio cómo Raven sonreía._

 _—¿Tus padres? —preguntó._

 _—Sí, mis padres —dijo frustrada, dejándose caer en la almohada—. Se me había olvidado que habíamos quedado a esta hora para hablar…_

 _—Échate un poco de agua en la cara —le propuso._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque estás jodidamente sexy y algo sudada, van a saber que estabas haciendo algo —sonrió mientras mordía su labio y se colocaba la ropa de nuevo._

 _—Tú sí que estás sexy ahora —la miró fijamente y sonrió también, porque su mamita era una diosa. Eso era así—. Joder, cuando vuelva… No me van a ver el pelo. Te compraré un juego de sábanas, te lo prometo._

 _—Quizás debería ahorrar para una cama nueva… Por si acaso._

 _Joder, maldita sea la distancia._

X X X

Se asustó, y bastante, al ver la puerta del piso de Alexa entreabierta. Caminó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, porque no sabía qué podía encontrarse ahí dentro. Todo estaba en silencio y se preocupó un poco más cuando vio el teléfono de Alexa en el suelo tirado. Escuchó el sonido de algo que no distinguió en la habitación, así que avanzó hacia allí, muy lento, hasta que se pudo asomar al cuarto de la chica, donde estaba ella de protagonista.

Fue una escena un tanto dolorosa, a pesar de que, obviamente, no era tonta y sabía que Alexa se acostaba con Avery. Estaba clarísimo. Apartó la vista, porque había visto ya demasiado, y ninguna de las dos se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Caminó hasta la salida de nuevo, y se ocupó de cerrar con cuidado la puerta, mejor así que como estaba antes.

No podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. Que, por un lado, Alexa estaba increíble con tan solo su pantalón y el sujetador, y la postura en que la vio fue interesante para sus ojos. Siempre había tenido un buen culo, y había mejorado con los años. Pero, joder, Avery estaba desnuda y la boca de Alexa en un sitio concreto que no le fue agradable. Y le volvió a doler el verla así de bien con alguien.

Bufó mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndose no sabía a dónde, porque tampoco conocía la ciudad bien. Total, tan solo necesitaba caminar y ordenar sus pensamientos. Se pasó la mano por debajo de los ojos, limpiando un par de lágrimas que se escaparon sin permiso, y buscó su teléfono en el bolso cuando lo escuchó sonar. Era Alexa.

Lo sujetó, pero dejó caer el brazo, en espera de que dejase de escucharse el tono de llamada. Cuando sucedió, volvió a enfocarlo, buscando un número de teléfono concreto. La necesitaba.

—Hola, Raven —la saludó nada más descolgar.

—Se acabó —no quería perder el tiempo, quería soltarlo del tirón, menos dolería así—. Alexa está conociendo a alguien y no pienso meterme en mitad de una relación.

—¿Alex está con alguien? —era normal su tono de sorpresa, casi ni ella se lo esperó.

—Así es. Las acabo de ver en la cama juntas.

—Ugh, qué desagradable.

—No seas idiota —rio por su tono, era un don el que tenía; tras esos años de amistad ya la conocía demasiado bien—. Debo buscar un hotel o algo, están mis cosas en el piso de Alexa y no pienso volver de momento.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te han visto?

—No, no me han visto, pero me acaba de llamar —suspiró—. Está con Avery, así se llama —aclaró—, no voy a ser la pesada que siempre rompe sus planes. Anoche fue a su piso también y se tuvo que ir porque estaba yo. Que disfruten y sean felices —dijo con sinceridad, a pesar de que no era agradable.

—¿Quieres que vaya unos días contigo?

—No, no hace falta que vengas, tienes cosas que hacer allí. Terminaré el máster, y volveré yo.

—Si me necesitas, voy allí contigo —sonrió al escucharla.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás bien? —suspiró con la pregunta.

—No, no estoy bien. Necesito ahora mismo algo a lo que aferrarme, estoy como… en la nada —susurró algo derrotada, apretando el asa de su bolso con la mano que no sujetaba el móvil—. En teoría hoy buscaba otro piso, pero he estado liada con la investigación y vuelvo a estar en la calle.

—¿Hay cerca de donde estás algún taxi?

—¿Por qué?

—Te he reservado una habitación en un hotel.

—No hacía falta… —paró su avance y miró por la calle por si veía algún taxi.

—Tengo que cuidarte —supo que sonreía, y alzó el brazo cuando vio pasar uno.

—Te debo una.

—Me debes tantas… —insinuó y le hizo reír mientras entraba al vehículo.

X X X

Hizo caso a Carmen, que la convenció para salir vía WhatsApp una vez llegó al hotel. Salió de compras, aprovechándose de los últimos minutos de algunas tiendas, porque necesitaba ducharse y cambiarse de ropa tras ese largo día. Además, hacía especialmente calor aquella noche.

Eligió un vestido corto veraniego, al que le servían zapatos que llevaba ese día, y se lo puso nada más se secó tras salir de la ducha. Sacudió su melena con una toalla y se maquilló, pintándose los labios también. Una vez quedó satisfecha, salió del baño y preparó su bolso, sacando las cosas de la universidad y quedándose tan solo con lo necesario. No tenía ni idea de dónde habría algún local, pero le apetecía bailar toda la noche. Sola o acompañada, las dos opciones eran válidas.

Comenzó a caminar calle abajo, hacia la playa, allí debía haber algo, y no esperó encontrarse a Patrick en el primer sitio que eligió al azar.

—Dios, hoy no me libro de ti —bromeó cuando lo tuvo delante.

—Raven Reyes. La noche acaba de mejorar —el hombre sonrió—. ¿Puedo invitarte a algo?

—¿He elegido mal? —señaló el local que había a sus espaldas, de donde acababa de salir.

—Te voy a llevar a otro sitio mejor. Este está demasiado tranquilo.

 _Venga, Reyes, te vendrá bien. Además, está muy bueno._

Lo recorrió con la mirada, antes de sonreírle y asentir, caminando junto a él hacia otro local.

—¿Qué te apetece? ¿Has cenado?

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino y algo de picar como primera parada? Hay un sitio de comida española cerca de aquí.

—Siempre he querido ir a España —aceptó, y rio suavemente cuando él le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Has estado tú?

—Sí, hace algunos años. No es como estar allí, pero la verdad es que el sabor de sus comidas lo consiguen muy bien.

—Vale —aceptó—, estoy deseando probarlo.

Él sonrió y ahora fue su turno de recorrerla con la mirada, cosa que no le importó. Esa noche iba a desconectar un poco de todo. Necesitaba desinhibición.

Patrick trajo unos platos con diferentes especialidades para que las probase, además de dos copas de vino.

 _—_ Un Rioja. Si eres fan del vino, que creo que lo eres _—_ le sonrió _—_ , este es el que tiene mejor sabor. Pruébalo.

Ella lo olió unos segundos y prosiguió mojándose los labios con el líquido, asintiendo antes de dar un corto trago.

—Está delicioso —admitió.

—Y porque aún no has probado esto… —señaló el plato que quedaba más cerca de ella. Lo probó y soltó un murmullo agradable mientras mordía.

—Voy a tener que salir a comer más contigo.

—Cuando quieras —contestó y ella le sonrió—. Menuda tarde más intensa, ¿eh? —suspiró antes de comer él también.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea el trabajo? Hay que desconectar para descansar —pidió, tampoco quería que su mente empezase a hilar acontecimientos.

—Tienes razón. Tras tantos años trabajando en esto, aún no he aprendido a desconectar del trabajo. ¿Cuánto llevas tú trabajando de docente?

—Cerca de los diez años.

—Entonces tienes unos… treinta y… ¿cuatro? —probó suerte.

—Ojalá —rio, y él la miró en silencio, como esperando una respuesta—. No te voy a decir mi edad.

—No es importante —se encogió de hombros.

Ella lo observó y parecía que el hombre lo tenía todo a su favor. Tenía un cuerpo increíble, ahora vestía más informal, en lugar de los trajes o camisas que solía llevar en la facultad. Se fijó en sus brazos y se notaba que hacía ejercicio, y podía percibir que incluso estaba marcado a través de la camiseta que llevaba, a pesar de no estar pegada a su cuerpo. Las facciones de su rostro eran muy masculinas, y la barba de varios días le quedaba muy bien. Mirada oscura y fija, atrayente, y el pelo algo largo, sin serlo demasiado.

Patrick se levantó para sentarse a su lado, y le gustó la colonia que llevaba. Se recorrieron a la vez con la mirada y tenía las piernas también fuertes, no de las delgadas que solía ver en los últimos años en los hombres. Grandes por arriba e inestables por abajo. Patrick ejercitaba todo. Estiró el brazo para apretar suavemente su pierna sobre el vaquero y él le sonrió antes de bajar la mirada a sus labios. El hombre imitó su movimiento, apoyando la mano en su muslo, solo que no estaba cubierto con nada, y ella le sonrió, haciéndole saber que estaba bien, y notó que lo acariciaba moviendo el pulgar y provocándole un escalofrío por el contacto.

Era lo fácil, pero esa noche no quería jugar tampoco demasiado con su suerte. Necesitaba desconectar. Y si se llevaba un orgasmo, mejor.

X X X

Dos copas de vino más tarde, se encontraba bailando en otro local junto a Patrick. No negaba que había pasado unas horas fantásticas con él, descubriendo que era bastante divertido y que, el pobre, lo intentaba con muchas ganas. Colocó la mano sobre la de Patrick, que estaba apoyada en su abdomen, y siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música antes de girarse.

—Qué mal te mueves —se burló de él, observándolo completamente antes de acercarse a él y acariciar su cuello cuando lo vio con una sonrisa pícara—. Y no me digas que en la cama mejoras, porque es muy típico.

—Tengo mis limitaciones, no soy perfecto —contestó con diversión.

—Es una pena —puso morros antes de reír y volver a bailar, apartada de él, para comprobar si la seguía.

—No te has quejado hasta ahora —volvió a tenerlo contra su espalda, moviéndose contra ella, y le susurraba contra el oído.

—Me has estado mimando dándome todo lo que quería. Te has portado bien —tonteó.

—Comida, bebida y bailes. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Se apretó más contra ella, y cerró los ojos al sentirle contra su culo.

 _Vamos, Reyes, ¿desde cuándo no te acuestas con un hombre así?_

Siguió moviéndose y lo escuchó suspirar cerca de su oreja cuando se presionó correctamente en su zona más íntima. Se giró de nuevo y volvió a acariciar su cuello, observando sus ojos antes de bajar a sus labios. Las manos grandes de Patrick se deslizaron por su cintura hasta reposar en su baja espalda. Necesitaba un poco de liberación, debía ser sincera consigo misma, pero ¿quería que fuese con Patrick?

Separó sus labios cuando se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, pero no cerró los ojos, observando el rostro del hombre que parecía bastante metido en el gesto. Acabó aceptando su boca, y bajó los párpados cuando quiso profundizar, permitiéndole también el paso de su lengua a su boca. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y le devolvió el beso mientras sentía sus dedos acariciar su espalda desnuda por la forma del vestido.

—Vamos a algún sitio más íntimo —susurró rozando sus labios. No le gustaba el hecho de estar entre tanta gente.

Se dirigieron hacia una salida trasera, y jadeó contra la boca de Patrick cuando la puso contra la pared y volvió a besarla. Otra cosa a su favor: que besaba bien. Pasó las manos por su pelo, despeinándolo y devolviendo los movimientos de lengua con la misma intensidad que los recibía. Suspiró al sentir sus dedos apretándose en su pierna, levantándola hasta su cintura, y él se agachó para poder presionarse mejor contra ella.

—Me moría por besarte, _mami_ —murmuró cerca de sus labios antes de ir a por otro beso.

—No me llames _mami_ —dijo, sintiendo las pulsaciones de su corazón por todos lados con el nombre con el que se refirió a ella, y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás—. No puedo, Patrick —negó con la cabeza, no estaba realmente cómoda en ese instante—. Admito que eres un hombre muy atractivo y me gustas, pero no quiero acostarme con un compañero de trabajo.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó, pero no sonó ofendido, sino más bien parecía preocupado por su reacción— ¿Estás bien?

Y habría sonado a excusa, pero si lo pensaba con claridad, era algo que prefería. Porque Patrick se le había insinuado esa semana varias veces, y no le había seguido el juego hasta esa noche.

—Prefiero no mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

—Está bien, Raven. No voy a presionarte a hacer nada —sonrió educado, y ella lo agradeció.

—Necesito otra copa —decidió, y volvió a entrar en el bar.

Suspiró, algo derrotada. Lo fácil no era lo suyo, o eso parecía ser. Y menudos dos días, estaba claro que necesitaba esa copa. Primero, se queda sin su piso porque su casero es un pervertido, y, segundo, Avery, la novia de Alexa; aunque ella dijese que no lo era. No era que le encantase ese tipo de comportamiento, al menos estando soltera, porque con Alexa eso de beber y luego follar había sucedido, muchas veces. Y, después, con Carmen había tenido sus momentos de salir juntas a ver qué encontraban, hasta que ella conoció a su marido. A penas dos veces había salido sola con el propósito de tener una aventura con alguien, intentando no beber demasiado para controlar con quién sí y con quién no se acostaba. Y siempre eran hombres.

Bebió un trago de la copa que acababan de dejarle frente a ella. Se acostó tan solo con una mujer después de Alexa, y ojalá pudiese repetir con ella en esos momentos. Porque si no podía estar con la que quería, sabía que con ella sería especial al menos. ¿Por ser una mujer? Y no era que no disfrutase con el sexo con hombres, pero su experiencia le hacía afirmar que las mujeres eran más intensas y dedicadas. O al menos la trataron de una forma que le gustó más.

 _Si te quieres acostar con una tía, la llamas, o vas a un bar gay, Reyes._

—Ha sido por lo de _mami,_ ¿verdad? —preguntó Patrick colocándose a su lado— Quizás ha sonado muy mal, no iba con intenciones ofensivas.

—Tranquilo, Patrick. Me llamaba así una pareja anterior, es por el recuerdo —explicó.

—Lo siento igualmente, Raven —dijo sincero, con las cejas arqueadas—. No me gusta faltarle el respeto a una mujer.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —le sonrió—. Anda, ve a buscarte alguien para divertirte.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó.

—Estoy bien. Vuelvo a mi hotel ahora —se terminó lo que quedaba de un trago.

—Si quieres, te acompaño.

—No te preocupes, Patrick —apoyó la mano en su hombro y le dio un suave apretón—. Hasta el lunes —se despidió.

X X X

Tenía a Alexa metida en la cabeza y miraba su teléfono móvil, observando aquellas llamadas perdidas de la chica, planteándose si llamarla o no. Sabía que estaba despierta porque hacía unos segundos que le había llegado un nuevo WhatsApp. Y la tenía en mente porque no le gustaba desaparecer, y la conocía y seguramente estaría preocupada. Debería llamarla para, al menos, asegurarle que estaba bien y desearle que se lo pasase bien con Avery esa noche.

Decidió tomarse la última copa en el bar del hotel, que resultó estar muy bien. Estaba incluso animado, no sabía si era porque justo se encontraban en alguna fecha específica de alguna fiesta en Palo Alto, pero el sitio estaba abarrotado de gente. Al final se decidió a devolverle la llamada a Alexa, y solo bastaron dos tonos para que contestase.

—Raven, ¿dónde estás? —escuchó su voz acelerada.

—Estoy bien —aseguro—, en un hotel.

—¿En qué hotel? ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Alexa, estabas con Avery y no quiero seguir molestándoos—quiso exponer sus razones.

—Sigue aquí, pero…

—No canceléis otro plan por mí. Estoy bien, mañana iré a tu piso a recoger mis cosas y probaré suerte a ver si algún particular quiere atenderme.

—¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no. Disfrutad de la noche.

—¿Estás en un bar?

—Sí, pero me vuelvo ya a mi habitación. Buenas noches, Alexa. Nos vemos mañana.

Colgó cuando Alexa se despidió de ella, y se encontró mirando a las personas que charlaban o bailaban a su alrededor, y a su nueva copa de vino. Se pasó la mano por la frente y acabó en su pelo. Debería volver ya a su habitación de verdad.

—Raven, ¿verdad? —preguntaron a su lado, y se giró para ver a un chico rubio con ojos oscuros.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —frunció el ceño, y observó la sonrisa tímida que le regaló.

—Me llamo Alejandro, no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte hola, estamos juntos en clase —habló despacio, buscando las palabras correctas, y con mucho acento.

—Alejandro —repitió, y estiró su mano para apretar su brazo. Lo observó unos segundos, y no pudo calcular la edad, pero parecía mucho más pequeño que ella—. Eres joven para mí.

—No esas intenciones, Raven —rio el chico, algo nervioso—. Y creo que tengo tus años.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, observándolo de nuevo.

—Treinta y dos —ella lo miró de arriba abajo, casi descarada. Quizás era la luz del sitio, o quizás el chico se mantenía bien.

—Estás cerca —lo creyó—, pero te sigo sacando unos cuantos.

—¿Puedo sentar contigo? —señaló la banqueta que estaba a su lado libre, y ella asintió— ¿Te gusta el vino? —sonrió— Siento si no hablo perfectamente el inglés.

—¿De dónde eres?

—España.

—Allí hay buenos vinos —sonrió—. ¿De qué ciudad?

—Madrid.

—La capital —no pudo evitar llevarse la copa a los labios. Algún día conocería más mundo, y sabía que España tenía que ser uno de sus destinos.

—¿Y tú? ¿De dónde eres?

—Nací en Texas. _Pero si preguntas por mis raíces, sí, se hablar español_ —Alejandro sonrió al escucharla—. _Supongo que una parte de tu motivación por venir ha sido aprender el idioma, ¿no?_

— _Sí, pensaba que se me daba mejor, y ahora que tengo que hablarlo me he dado cuenta de lo patético que soy._

— _No me has parecido patético_ —fue sincera, y se miraron unos segundos—. Te voy a hablar en inglés, si quieres aprender.

—Está bien —aceptó de forma escueta, y lo miró unos segundos. Era bastante guapo—. ¿Te gusta bailar?

—No sé si deberíamos bailar.

—¿Por qué? —rio cuando se formó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella lo miró alzando una ceja— _Ya te dije que no era esa mi intención, Raven._

— _Si me hablas en español, no voy a contestarte._

— _Lo estás haciendo ahora_ —sonrió al escucharle.

— _Es porque he bebido, demasiado_ —puntualizó con un suspiro—. _No suelo ser así, quizás debería irme a mi habitación._

— _No creo que hayas bebido tanto_ —de momento se sentía bien, la verdad— _. Una canción_ —pidió alzando un dedo, y ella rio agarrándolo.

— _Tienes dedos finos…_ —se burló.

— _Tiene sus ventajas_ —contestó, y ella lamió sus labios.

— _Ganas más hablando así —_ admitió _._

— _Si consigo que pongan la canción que tú digas, ¿bailas conmigo?_

Aceptó, y dijo una canción para probar los pasos del chico. Bueno, treinta y dos años ya no era un chico. La melodía de la canción empezó a sonar y ella rio, terminándose su copa y girándose cuando Alejandro llegó. Mordió su labio, observándole, y sujetó su mano cuando la invitó a bailar.

La pegó a él en un movimiento casi dramático, haciéndola reír, y aprovechó para apoyar su otra mano en su pecho. Empezaron a bailar, y Alejandro dirigió los pasos, y se sorprendió de lo bien que los hacía.

— _¿Has estado alguna vez en España?_

 _—Me gustaría —_ admitió _._

 _—Podría hacer de tu guía si vienes._

— _Para no ir con ninguna intención, lo estás dando todo —_ le sonrió, y no pudo evitar observar los labios del hombre.

— _Tampoco soy tonto, Raven. Me pareces una mujer muy interesante._

— _No creo que sea interesante._

— _Créeme que sí_ —la separó de él y la giró, volviéndola a pegar a su pecho.

Empezó a moverse también contra él, intentando también controlar la situación. Entonces, sintió cómo se excitaba bailando con Alejandro, y hacía tiempo que no sentía cómo su cuerpo demandaba contacto físico en mitad de un baile. Alejandro se movía muy bien, al contrario que el pobre Patrick, y no era un hombre fuerte y marcado, pero tenía un cuerpo muy masculino que le atraía mucho. Incluso era su olor el que la llamaba.

Paseó sus manos por sus hombros y acabó en su cuello, entrelazando los dedos unos segundos en su nuca, observándolo fijamente. Le gustaba mucho aquella barba de unos días, y tenía labios carnosos, pero confesaba que lo que más le gustaba era la forma penetrante en la que la miraba.

Alejandro volvió a girarla, pero no dejó que le diese la vuelta completa, porque tenía sus propias armas, así que pegó la espalda a su pecho, escuchándolo suspirar contra su oído cuando sus cuerpos encajaron. Movió su culo contra él, y sonrió cuando la separó despacio y la puso de nuevo frente a frente.

— _¿Sigues sin tener intenciones?_ —él no contestó, pero tenía los dedos apretados en sus caderas. Dio un paso para pegarse a él completamente, dejando que la sintiese, y volvió a pasar sus dedos por su pelo, con la longitud perfecta— _¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?_

X X X

Lo pegó contra la pared y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, presionándose para que la notase por todos lados. Aún no se habían besado, y sonrió cuando lo vio embobado mirando sus labios mientras sujetaba su cintura con firmeza.

— _No quiero que pienses que era lo que buscaba cuando he ido a hablar contigo —_ escuchó su voz grave, y se estremeció contra él mientras pasaba las manos por su cuello. Tenía un acento que le encantaba.

— _Aún estás a tiempo de irte, Alejandro. Yo estaré aquí —_ lo retó, dejando de estar contra él y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola con la tarjeta.

Sonrió antes de dejar que la girase, y aceptó la boca del hombre cuando se inclinó a besarla sin esperar más tiempo. Deslizó sus manos hasta su pelo rubio, agarrándolo y devolviéndole el beso con las mismas ganas con las que él lo hacía, y sintió sus labios arder por la intensidad, jadeando cuando su espalda fue la que estuvo contra la pared en ese momento. Mordió su labio inferior cuando se presionó contra ella y la elevó del suelo, sujetando con firmeza sus piernas. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y dejó que la llevase hasta la cama tras empujar la puerta para cerrarla.

¿Que Alejandro la sorprendió? Mucho, porque normalmente tenía que ser ella la que, en una noche con un hombre, comenzaba a estimularlos, ya sea con sexo oral o con su mano, preparándolo para lo que siguiese. Pero con Alejandro no fue así.

La dejó de pie junto a la cama para poder desabrocharle mejor el vestido y lanzarlo a un lado. La observó en ropa interior y suspiró, volviéndola a coger y besándola con hambre antes de colocarla con suavidad contra el colchón. Le quitó incluso los zapatos antes de tumbarse sobre ella y besarla lentamente, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando se movió contra ella, notando que empezaba a endurecerse.

Buscó el final de su camiseta y se la sacó pasando automáticamente las manos por su espalda antes de sentir su boca libre. Alejandro empezó a bajar por su cuerpo, lamiéndolo y suspirando contra su piel, y ella aprovechó para desabrocharse el sujetador cuando estuvo entretenido por su abdomen. Su experiencia le decía que se entretenían con sus pechos, sobre todo con las manos, y que era su turno de desnudarles y empezar a excitarlos completamente, pero Alejandro sujetó sus muñecas cuando quiso desabrocharle el pantalón y las mantuvo contra el colchón mientras lamía sus pezones y los endurecía completamente.

Alejandro liberó sus manos y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, desnudándola del todo, y bajó directamente para empezar a lamerla. Soltó otro gemido y sujetó su cabeza con fuerza mientras sentía su lengua recorrerla una y otra vez y sus manos apretándose en sus caderas. Mordió su labio inferior y se centró en las sensaciones que su lengua provocaba.

Bajó la mirada cuando dejó de estimularla, y lo vio sonriendo antes de que subiera por su cuerpo y la besase profundamente. Ella le correspondió, bajando la mano por su pecho y su abdomen hasta llegar al bulto que había en sus pantalones, y jadeó al sentirlo ya tan duro. Lo miró sorprendida, pero él siguió besándola, esta vez su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba toda su extensión por encima del vaquero. Acabó desabrochándolo y liberándolo, tenía hasta que estar doliéndole tener eso ahí atrapado.

Suspiró al sentirlo esta vez en su mano, estaba completamente duro ya, y era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, pero igualmente empezó a mover su mano por todo su miembro, masturbándole. Y, Dios, estaba completamente lista para él.

El sentirlo así la excitaba aún más.

— _¿Tienes un condón? —_ preguntó Alejandro, y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

— _No, ¿y tú?_

 _—Mierda._

Se dejó caer sobre ella, totalmente derrotado, y ella mordió su labio. En el fondo estaba también decepcionada, pero lo giró, colocándose sobre una de sus piernas y lo besó de nuevo antes de separarse de él y llevar los dedos de su mano derecha a la boca del hombre, colándolos en su boca para que los lamiese. Sonrió al verle mirándola completamente excitado. Una vez los lubricó bien, bajó hasta su miembro, masturbándole de nuevo, esta vez con más facilidad por tener los dedos mojados.

— _No tener un condón no nos quita de tener un buen orgasmo, ¿no? —_ preguntó con media sonrisa antes de pasarle la lengua por los labios, disfrutando de la forma en la que gimió cuando aumentó el ritmo de su mano.

Suspiró antes de mirar hacia abajo. Joder con el español. Las había visto más grandes, pero es que le estaba encantando lo dura que estaba, lo bien que se deslizaba su mano y lo que le estaba costando rodearla con la mano. Mordió su labio y miró su rostro, observando que respiraba con dificultad, y decidió devolverle el favor. Apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y se posicionó mejor para bajar por su torso, besando cada zona de su piel.

 _—No, sigue con lo que hacías… —_ le pidió entrecortado por el intenso momento, y ella volvió a rodearle con la mano moviéndose muy lento por toda su extensión, queriendo provocarle a más _—_ _Nunca había estado así de excitado por alguien._

Capturó los labios del hombre y gimió cuando la mano de Alejandro se coló entre sus piernas, tocándola también. Lo besó algo torpe cuando entró en ella con dos dedos, y se empezó a mover sobre su mano al tener el hombre poco ángulo para penetrarla. Arqueó su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando metió el tercero, parándolo todo unos segundos para colocarse mejor y facilitar las embestidas. Lamió sus labios y volvió a mover su brazo, apretando sus dedos levemente para escucharlo gemir más alto y uniendo de nuevo sus bocas.

— _Vamos, mami —_ gimió contra su boca.

—No me llames así —contestó, sin dejar de mover sus caderas ni su mano.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, y ella negó, quitándole importancia.

Aumentó la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones antes de apoyar la frente en su hombro, observando hacia abajo para ver cómo él empezaba a mover las caderas para aumentar el ritmo y la fricción. Cerró los ojos cuando salió de ella y se centró en su clítoris, moviendo su mano rápido, muy rápido. Mordió su hombro con fuerza, excitada con la imagen, cuando lo vio correrse sobre su propio abdomen, y se concentró en terminar ella también.

Desde que acabó su relación con Alexa, siempre había tenido que pensar en ella e imaginar que era su mano y su boca, o incluso la chica con el arnés colocado, la que le otorgaba placer para poder llegar al orgasmo. Menos con una persona. Y esa persona no fue Alejandro.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí Ginsey.**

 **¿Cómo estáis? Espero que os haya gustado y no haya sido muy desagradable. Yo estoy feliz porque mi Raven lo ha pasado bien. Gracias Carmen por las ideas y por cuidarla.**

 **Qué cosas, cómo os he engañado con Patrick. JA JE JI JO JU. Al menos hemos descubierto que es un buen hombre, ¿no? ¿Qué os parece Alejandro?**

 **¿Qué creéis que va a pasar próximamente?**

 **En el próximo capítulo volvemos a la mañana siguiente, Raven y Alexa se encontrarán, ¿cómo van a reaccionar? ¿Sigue Avery en casa por la mañana? ¿Alexa se enterará de las aventuras de Raven nocturnas? ¿La verá con ese vestido veraniego? Ay, mami.**

 **Por cierto, ¡Raven dura! ¿Que nadie te llame _mami_! **

**Nos leemos, si todo va bien, el día 8.**


	10. Piso con dos habitaciones

**Capítulo 10. Piso con dos habitaciones.**

Cuando despertó no vio a Avery a su lado en la cama, que estaba deshecha completamente. Había dormido muy poco por dos factores distintos: el sexo y la preocupación. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Raven exactamente, y eso le impedía concentrarse en otras cosas. Aunque debía estar orgullosa porque Avery disfrutó bastante, o eso le dio a entender su lenguaje corporal, porque no era de las que emitía ruiditos en la cama. Se dedicó a ella toda la noche, y se moría por repetir. Se moría por repetir mucho, porque la rubia era increíble.

Primero, comprobar dónde estaba Avery y, luego, llamar a Raven para confirmar que volvía a su piso. Se levantó en la cama y vio las maletas al final de la habitación, y suspiró. Se levantó y fue por el salón buscando a la rubia, después a la cocina, pero tampoco estaba. ¿Estaría en el baño? No. No estaba por ningún lado. Buscó alguna nota, pero no había nada. Se extrañó, y buscó su teléfono para llamarla.

—Ave —habló cuando saltó el contestador—, llámame cuando escuches esto —sonrió—. Ayer fue una gran noche. Espero que esté todo bien.

Avery tenía un móvil prehistórico porque no le gustaba eso de estar controlada las veinticuatro horas. Y había mucha gente con ese pensamiento, así que no le extrañó del todo, aunque a veces echaba en falta eso de poder hablar más con ella. A su favor diría que se veían bastante, teniendo en cuenta el trabajo de ambas y las clases de la chica.

Se quitó la ropa interior y se metió en la ducha. Era temprano para ser sábado, así que se tomó su tiempo para lavarse el pelo y limpiar su cuerpo antes de salir con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo. Se tiró en la cama, cogió su teléfono y buscó entre las últimas llamadas el número de Raven, escuchando los tonos, pero tampoco contestó. Miró el teléfono frustrada y suspiró otra vez. ¿Funcionaría mal su teléfono?

X X X

Alzó la cabeza, mirando hacia la mesilla de noche, donde vibraba su teléfono, y sin dejar de mover su mano por el miembro de Alejandro. El hombre abrió los ojos e intentó fijar su vista en el teléfono.

— _Creo que empieza por A_ —murmuró antes de gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando volvió a introducirse su pene en su boca.

A de Alexa, estaba claro, probablemente estaría preocupada y quería saber cuándo volvía, pero, en esos momentos, estaba ocupada.

Alejandro se mantenía en el filo de la cama con los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos, y ella, arrodillada frente a él, lamía su miembro y lo introducía en su boca para otorgarle el máximo placer posible. Y más después del orgasmo de buenos días que le había dado él hacía unos minutos. Volvía a tenerla muy dura, le dijo que le ponía muy cachondo el practicarle el sexo oral a ella, cosa que le venía muy bien, la verdad, aunque, sorprendentemente, parecía que el recibirlo también lo hacía, porque cada vez le costaba más introducírsela en la boca.

Movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por toda la longitud, descansando un poco simplemente pasando la lengua por su glande y observándolo directamente a los ojos. Él la miraba totalmente extasiado, y admitía que en esos momentos le parecía más guapo que la noche anterior; quizás era la luz, que le sentaba bien.

Intentó introducirse lo máximo que pudo en la boca de nuevo, dejando ambas manos sobre sus piernas, y lo escuchó gruñir. Alejandro pidió perdón cuando sus caderas se movieron de forma involuntaria, penetrando más en profundidad en su boca, pero ella no se quejó. Notó que se contraía entre sus labios, y volvió a sacarla con un jadeo, observándola fijamente y moviendo su mano para extender la saliva que quedó sobre ella. Consiguió que sus dedos se deslizaran mejor gracias a la humedad que dejó su boca por su miembro, y lo miró fijamente, sonriendo cuando volvió a gemir.

— _¿Dónde quieres correrte? —_ se podía notar por todos lados que lo iba a hacer, y ahora que tenía el abdomen contraído estaba muy sexy.

 _-N-no… N… —_ intentó decir, pero parecía que le costaba mucho, pues ella jugaba moviendo los labios por su glande, sonriendo de nuevo.

— _Deja de ser tan educado_ —Alejandro suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos a la vez que apretaba los dientes y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban al hincar sus dedos en el colchón—. _¿Mi boca? —_ lamió su glande cuando lo vio asentir en la misma postura y arqueando sus caderas hacia ella— _Mírame._

Lo pidió y no tardó en ver sus ojos oscurecidos observándola mientras aguantaba el aliento. Sacó su lengua y empezó a masturbarlo con más insistencia. Sintió cómo se corría en ella, manchando también su mejilla y la parte superior de sus labios.

— _Joder_ —lo suspiró antes de caer desplomado hacia atrás, y ella rio, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose con los dedos donde la había manchado—. _¿A dónde vas?_

 _—_ A ducharme —contestó en inglés y se extrañó al notar su mano en su brazo, parándola.

Fue un suave tirón el que hizo que cayese sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo su miembro semierecto contra el abdomen, y cerró los ojos cuando la besó en los labios, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

— _¿De dónde has salido? —_ preguntó Alejandro en un murmullo contra sus labios, y ella lo miró interesada.

—¿De dónde has salido tú? No muchos hombres besan después de lo que acabamos de hacer —él frunció el ceño.

—Eso de ahí mío es, ¿por qué asco?

—Porque semen asco dan os, Yoda —ladeó la cabeza divertida y el rio.

—No metas conmigo —siguió riendo, y la puso contra el colchón de nuevo.

Se sintió algo cohibida cuando se quedó mirándola de esa manera, pasando los dedos por su pelo para retirarlo de su rostro. Volvió a besarla, y esta vez había menos pasión en el acto. Le respondió el beso, sujetando su nuca y acariciando su pelo con los dedos. Estaba cómoda con él, debía ser sincera, pero su corazón, si es que era el corazón el que decidía esas cosas, estaba más interesado en la chica de ojos verdes.

Recordó la forma de besar de Alexa, sus labios gruesos moviéndose sobre los suyos y buscando más contacto, estar más cerca de ella. Alexa besaba con todo su cuerpo, siempre sus manos vagaban por donde podían, daba igual si era un beso tierno, en el que sus manos reposaban en sus mejillas, o uno más apasionado, que podían estar en cualquier lado, donde le pillase más cerca. Jadeó cuando sintió que mordían su labio inferior con cuidado, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Alejandro.

Lamió sus labios justo en el momento que su móvil vibró de nuevo. El chico se levantó de encima de ella, y le tendió el teléfono antes de decirle que iba al baño. Comprobó quién era y descolgó.

—Hola, Alexa.

— _Por fin, pensaba que me volvía loca sin saber dónde te metías —_ rio sin poder evitarlo al comprobar su tono dramático.

—Sigo en la habitación del hotel, Alexa, no te preocupes.

— _¿Necesitas que vaya a recogerte?_

 _—_ Iré dando un paseo, debo aprenderme la ciudad si voy a estar casi un año aquí viviendo. Llamaré por el camino a algunos particulares para ver pisos.

— _Puedo acompañarte, esta vez de verdad. Siento lo de ayer, vino Avery de sorpresa y..._

—Alexa, no me pidas perdón por ver a tu novia —comentó divertida, disimulando el pinchazo que sintió en el pecho—. Además, si os estáis conociendo, tendréis que veros para comprobar si es peligrosa o no.

— _Sí, bueno… —_ murmuró, y ella se extrañó antes de ver a Alejandro sonriente en su campo de visión.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo al hombre, riendo cuando la cogió en brazos y rodeó su cuello con el brazo libre—. Alexa, te aviso cuando vaya para tu piso, ¿vale?

X X X

Había escuchado una risa que no era la de Raven. Estaba segura. ¿Raven había pasado la noche con alguien? ¿Y por qué le sentaba mal si ella había tenido una noche increíble con Avery? Suspiró frustrada mientras no dejaba de moverse por el piso, por varias habitaciones. Se pasó las manos por la cara y notó que tenía el cuerpo tenso. Se dejó caer en el sofá y soltó un suspiro frustrado contra el cojín antes de incorporarse de nuevo. No, no estaba celosa, estaba preocupada. Sí. ¿Raven se había acostado con un tío? Porque era una risa masculina.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, y respiró varias veces antes de contestar.

 _Relájate, Alexa._

Sí, eso mismo.

Descolgó, y no dejó que su hermana hablase.

—Raven se ha follado a un tío —fue lo primero que dijo.

— _¿Qué es "foiado"?_ —ay, Dios, Lexa la mataba.

— _¡Alexa!_ —ahí estaba.

—Lo siento, Lexa, lo siento —se disculpó rápido, antes de que dijese nada—. Estoy muy nerviosa y he supuesto muy rápido que eras tú.

— _Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —_ escuchó de fondo que Juno volvía a repetir la palabra divertida.

—Eso es por estar dándole importancia al hecho de que la diga.

— _Como la diga estando aquí Clarke, te perseguiré de fantasma para matarte —_ la amenazó entre dientes.

—Lex, ya que hablamos de ese verbo, ¿Clarke te está dando lo tuyo?

— _¿El qué?_

 _—_ Estás agresiva últimamente. Da igual lo que haga, vas a venir a matarme de una forma u otra.

— _No sé qué me estás queriendo decir._

 _—_ Que si Clarke te está dando orgasmos.

— _No te interesa lo que hacemos mi mujer y yo en la cama —_ dejó claro.

—Menuda rancia, antes no eras así.

— _¿Era esto lo que le has dicho a tu sobrina?_

—Joder, no —contestó, volviendo a recordar el tema en cuestión—. Raven ha pasado la noche fuera de mi piso, y creo firmemente que se ha tirado a un tío.

— _¿Y qué?_

 _—¿_ Cómo que "¿y qué?"? —frunció el ceño.

— _¿Tú no estás con Avery? —_ apretó la mandíbula al escucharla, y suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá sentada.

—No hablamos de mí, hablamos de Raven.

— _¿No es mayorcita para hacer lo que le apetezca? Vuestra relación acabó hace muchos años y cada una tiene su vida. No es momento de estar celosa, Alexa._

 _—_ No estoy celosa, bebé. Estoy preocupada, ¿o te recuerdo la historia de Raven?

— _No hace falta que me la recuerdes, aunque parece que yo tengo que recordarte que Raven no necesita que nadie la cuide. Estoy segura de que es precavida. Además, puede tirarse a los que le dé la gana._

 _—_ Vale. Venga. ¿Algo más?

— _¿Cómo vas con Avery? ¿Habéis dado un paso más?_

 _—_ No te interesa lo que hacemos mi novia y yo en la cama.

— _¿Has dicho novia?_ —preguntó casi de forma atropellada.

—No —desmintió muy rápido, sintiendo las pulsaciones de su corazón por todos lados.

 _—¡Sí! ¡Lo has dicho!_ —agradeció a los cielos cuando escuchó el timbre.

—Ha llegado Raven. Te dejo.

— _No seas tonta con ella, ¿vale?_ —habló con su voz de madre— _Dijiste que querías ser su amiga, así que cuando llegue, dale un abrazo y alégrate por lo que ha ocurrido esta noche._

 _—_ Ya veré. Luego llamo a Juno —aseguró.

X X X

Sonrió a Alexa cuando le abrió la puerta, pasando dentro del piso cuando se apartó levemente, y rezó internamente para que Avery no siguiese allí. No esperó que, en cuanto cerró la puerta, la rodease con sus brazos, atrapándola en un abrazo. El pelo de Alexa golpeó contra su cara, acababa de ducharse y no controló el impulso de enterrar su nariz en su cuello, pudiendo percibir su olor, el que sabía que estaba ahí. Lo que sí que pudo mantener a raya fueron las ganas de llorar que le entraron de repente cuando la sintió besándole el pelo.

Fue el "se acabó el intentar nada" unido a un sentimiento de calidez que la envolvió por el gesto que compartían en ese momento, era indescriptible lo que sentía al estar abrazándola. Lamió sus labios y se echó hacia atrás, acariciando su mejilla suavemente en un gesto cariñoso con media sonrisa.

 _Vete acostumbrando, Reyes. Podéis llegar a ser buenas amigas._

—¿Estás bien? —susurró la chica, mirándola preocupada.

—Estoy bien, necesitaba un poco de desconexión de todo este cambio —comentó caminando hacia la habitación, porque la mirada de la chica la quemaba.

—Supongo que saliste a bailar.

—Me conoces demasiado bien —sonrió y se agachó junto a una maleta para sacar ropa para cambiarse, tampoco podía estar comprándose ropa nueva cada vez que quería ponerse otra cosa.

—¿Estuviste sola?

—No, me encontré con Patrick y cenamos juntos —contestó con naturalidad.

—¿Patrick? ¿Patrick Port? —no la estaba mirando, porque estaba ocupada buscando la ropa que quería ponerse, y cuando se giró la vio con el ceño fruncido observándola.

—Sí, ¿por? —preguntó extrañada.

—¿Te has acostado con Patrick? —ahora fue su turno de observarla extrañada— Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia —se pasó la mano por el pelo, cerrando los ojos, y la volvió a mirar—. Lo siento —repitió.

Lo murmuró y, nada más lo dijo, se marchó de la habitación para darle intimidad. Vale, ¿y ahora cómo debía sentirse? ¿Han sido celos? ¿Enfado por pensar que se acostó con su amigo? ¿Interés? ¿Por qué ha reaccionado así? Dos "lo siento".

—Alexa —la llamó, y salió de la habitación también, encontrándosela en el sofá tirada con las manos en la cara.

—No he querido ser tan brusca, de verdad —se destapó el rostro y la miró—, pero es que Patrick es muy mujeriego y…

—No me he acostado con Patrick —dejó claro, cortando su frase.

—¿No? Menos mal —suspiró aliviada y sonrió—. Es un baboso.

—Nos besamos —dijo para ver su reacción, y la sonrisa desapareció—. Y es buen hombre, pasé una gran noche conociéndolo mejor y se comportó muy bien conmigo, pero no quiero acostarme con él si somos compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Te besó? —no supo interpretar su tono de voz.

—Nos besamos —recalcó el hecho de que ella, por unos minutos, también quiso hacerlo—. He hablado por el camino con algunos particulares y me pueden enseñar el piso ahora —cambió de tema—. Voy a cambiarme para ir a verlos.

—Voy a ir contigo.

—No hace falta, puedo ir sola. No quiero molestarte —rio suavemente, y volvió a la habitación tras haberlo dejado claro.

—Ayer te prometí que iría, Raven —la escuchó, y se giró justo bajo el marco de la puerta para mirarla, y asintió, tampoco iba a negar su compañía—. ¿Has pasado la noche sola?

La observó, intentando descubrir si había algo tras esa pregunta, pero el rostro de Alexa no mostraba nada. Ni parecía enfadada, ni celosa, pero tampoco divertida por que hubiese estado con alguien durante la noche. Si querían ser amigas, debía ser sincera, ¿no? Además, no había sido la única que había estado acompañada esa noche.

X X X

Raven aún seguía cambiándose y eso de que no hubiese pasado la noche sola seguía dándole vueltas en la mente. La verdad era que cuando hablaron de sus tiempos universitarios le dijo que era un poco como ella, sexo sin compromiso, y, al igual que ella, tras la ruptura volvió a sus orígenes, Raven quizás hizo lo mismo. Tenía que meterse en la cabeza que hacía cinco años que no se veían, deberían retomar la conversación de amantes o novios. ¿Raven habría estado con otra mujer después de ella?

En esos momentos, sonó el portero, y se levantó para ver a Avery por la cámara. Sonrió casi sin querer y le abrió, esperándola con la puerta abierta y verla con unas bolsas.

—He ido a cambiarme y he aprovechado para prepararte el desayuno por la gran noche que hemos pasado juntas —fue lo que comentó, y Alexa aceptó sus labios cuando la besó despacio—. La casa de mis padres no está muy lejos de aquí.

—Estás muy guapa —alabó, le gustaba mucho así natural, sin maquillaje y el pelo secado al aire, lo tenía ondulado y le quedaba muy gracioso así sobre sus hombros.

—No empieces —le dio un pellizco en el costado con su mano libre, y ella rio, retorciéndose mientras entraban en su casa.

—Hola, Avery —la saludó Raven, que justo iba a salir, ya vestida y, joder, esos pantalones ceñidos…

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo la rubia—. Te vas a asar ahí fuera con esos pantalones.

—No he venido preparada para California. Tengo dos opciones: volver a por más ropa o darme un capricho e ir de compras.

—Para el segundo plan cuenta conmigo —le propuso la rubia, y se alegró de que pareciese que había un contacto positivo entre ellas.

—Eso está hecho —le sonrió.

—Voy a sacar esto en la cocina, ¿vale? —comentó Avery, conectando sus ojos, y se despidió de Raven antes de desaparecer.

—Alex, voy a ver esos pisos que te he dicho —dijo Raven mirándola mientras iba a la salida—. ¿Te importa si dejo aquí las maletas? Luego vendré a por ellas.

—Raven, puedes quedarte a dormir si no encuentras nada, ¿vale?

—Qué cabezona eres —le sonrió, y miró su boca unos segundos. Y lo sentía por Avery, pero esa sonrisa tenía un efecto especial en ella.

—Toma, anda —fue hacia el mueble que había en la entrada y le dio sus llaves—. No creo que salga hoy de aquí.

—Gracias —le sonrió de nuevo.

—Suerte con esos pisos, y siento mucho no poder acompañarte —señaló hacia la cocina.

—Alexa, deja de pedir perdón por estar con tu chica —casi pareció una súplica.

—Suerte —repitió, y ambas se sonrieron.

—Te veo luego. Pásatelo bien.

Se miraron unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, antes de que Raven se despidiese también de ella y saliese de su piso. Suspiró antes de girarse y buscar a Avery, que había traído un bizcocho.

—¿Y esto? —se interesó mientras se asomaba por su hombro tras abrazarla por la espalda, observando cómo preparaba las cosas para el desayuno.

—¿Te gusta? No estaba segura de si te gustaría.

—Tranquila, me lo como todo —sonrió, dejando algo de espacio para que se girase y rodease su cuello con los brazos.

—¿Todo?

—Si hablamos de sexo… —insinuó y la rubia rio suavemente.

Avery la besó, esta vez más intenso, y ella dejó que lo hiciese, apretándola contra la isla de la cocina. La chica llevaba un vestido veraniego, y no tardó en subir las manos por sus piernas, logrando que la rubia temblase ligeramente contra su cuerpo y que mordiese su labio inferior en mitad del beso.

—Vamos a desayunar primero. El bizcocho está recién hecho.

Miró a lo que se refería, pero luego la enfocó a ella y la subió a la isleta a la vez que la besaba de forma profunda, sonriendo cuando Avery le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Bajó por su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello entre besos. ¿Cómo podía estar así de encendida en pocos segundos? Acabó mordiéndole suavemente su piel, y sintió las manos de la chica subiendo pro sus brazos.

—Espera —la frenó otra vez, sujetando sus hombros—, anoche me quedé con las ganas de algo. Y tengo que agradecer el esfuerzo que hiciste al pasarte toda la noche follándome —murmuró contra sus labios, y ella sonrió.

—Fue un placer. Disfruto haciendo disfrutar a las chicas guapas —alardeó.

—Se acabó el hacer disfrutar a las chicas guapas —la empujó suavemente para lograr bajarse de la isleta.

—Tú eres guapa —dejó que la pusiese contra la isleta—, ¿estás vetada también?

No contestó, y ella perdió el aliento cuando Avery se arrodilló frente a ella y desabrochó su pantalón. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos cuando la tocó sobre sus bragas antes de bajárselas y sintió muy rápido sus labios por los alrededores de su pubis, incluido sus muslos. La instó a que separase las piernas para poder colar la cabeza entre ellas y comenzar a lamerla. Gimió cuando su lengua la recorrió completamente e intentó no llevar las manos a su pelo, porque ese gesto siempre le recordaba a Raven.

Raven, joder.

Raven.

Su exprofesora habría sido heterosexual, pero como ella nadie le había hecho lo que Avery estaba realizando entre sus piernas en ese mismo instante.

X X X

 _Pasó el día en familia con Raven, sus padres, Lexa y Clarke, porque justo llegaba el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Y, para cuando entró la noche, ambas se despidieron para su siguiente destino: su camioneta. Y, aunque era suya, fue Raven quien lo había preparado todo para las dos. La había cogido compinchándose con sus padres, y preparando en la parte de atrás unas mantas y comida para cenar juntas al aire libre, escondidas en la naturaleza. El momento era idílico, y nunca había entendido esas situaciones de "miremos las estrellas en pareja", pero ahora comprendía qué significaban. Al fin y al cabo, las estrellas casi no las llegó a ver esa noche, al menos no literalmente. Si Raven Reyes estaba en su campo de visión era una tontería estar mirando otra cosa._

 _Hablaron casi toda la noche con unas copas de vino, y sabía que cuando se fuese a despedir de ella otra vez, lloraría como una idiota. La echaba tanto en falta diariamente, que no sabía cómo estaba logrando pasar los días completamente sola en Nueva Jersey. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque extrañaba todo lo referente a lo sexual, mucho; el simplemente estar viéndola y poder perderse en sus ojos mientras hablaban era algo que realmente necesitaba. Y, en esos instantes, llevaban un rato en silencio, abrazadas y con una manta por encima, porque había refrescado la noche y Raven iba con vestido. No podían estar mejor. Simplemente sintiéndose a la otra._

 _—Ahora es cuando nos ponemos a decir cosas románticas —opinó, y bajó la mirada a Raven, que elevó el rostro de su pecho, donde descansaba, sin dejar de abrazarla—. Vale, empiezo yo —se hizo la pensativa antes de seguir—. Una cena a la luz de las velas —sonrió al escucharla reír y se estancó en sus ojos marrones._

 _—Caminar de la mano por la playa —participó en su tontería._

 _—Comer un plato de espagueti y comer a la vez los espaguetis, cada una por un extremo, para darnos besitos —dijo orgullosa, haciendo sonidos de besos en el aire, y Raven besó su mejilla con esa cara de "qué tonta eres"._

 _—Un picnic en un parque —dio otra idea._

 _—Ver las estrellas en la parte de atrás de una camioneta —con eso, Raven se apoyó en su antebrazo y se acercó para hablarle cerca de su rostro._

 _—Besarse en la parte de atrás de una camioneta._

 _—Tenemos ganadora, señoras y señores —anunció antes de sonreírse a la vez—. ¿Qué quieres de premio? —se hizo la inocente y se perdió en la forma en que la miraba mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

 _—Creo que no necesito nada más en estos momentos —la forma en la que salió su voz hizo que una sensación cálida la recorriese completamente. Porque ella tampoco necesitaba nada más en esos instantes si la tenía al lado._

 _Entonces, las dos a la vez buscaron los labios de la otra, dándose un beso suave y lento. Que bendijeran los labios de esa mujer, por favor. Cómo los había echado de menos. Y no había podido besarla en condiciones porque había estado manteniendo conversaciones con sus familiares, si no… uff, habría estado todo el día perdiéndose en su boca._

 _Separó los labios y profundizaron a la vez, sabían cómo besarse y cuándo hacer los movimientos necesarios. Tan necesarios que lograron suspirar las dos a la vez a la vez que atraía a Raven para colocarla sobre su cuerpo. Más cerca y más contacto, por favor. Deslizó su mano por su espalda y gimió cuando Raven mordió su labio mientras presionaba su muslo entre sus piernas con la excusa de impulsarse y apoyarse en sus antebrazos para mirarla._

 _—¿Estás sensible, Woods? —se burló del sonido placentero que se le escapó. Y, la adoraba, pero llevaba treinta y siete días exactos sin tocarla._

 _—Vamos, no me digas que tú no estás necesitada de esto —llevó ambas manos a sus caderas y la instó a presionarse también contra su pierna._

 _Raven jadeó y perdió ligeramente la fuerza de sus brazos, quedando cerca de su rostro, así que aprovechó para besarla de forma fugaz. Se sonrieron a la vez, mientras sus labios seguían rozándose, y notó las manos de la latina desabrochando los botones de su camisa lentamente, sin dejar de observarla._

 _—Te has puesto el conjunto._

 _Fue una afirmación, así que no le hizo falta asentir. Raven le había comprado un conjunto de lencería, claro que se lo iba a poner para esa noche._

 _Agarró su nuca y la besó, porque no sabía qué hacía Raven mirándole tanto las tetas y no pasando a la acción. Volvió a apoyarse en uno de sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla, y sintió su mano recorrer parte de su abdomen expuesta por tener la camisa abierta antes de apretar uno de sus pechos sobre el sujetador. Fue el turno de Raven de gemir cuando agarró su culo con fuerza y la pegó de un tirón contra su muslo, que elevó ligeramente para aumentar el contacto._

 _—No me toques —esa voz iba a matarla—. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y decido yo._

 _—¿No es al revés? Es mi fiesta —puso morros y Raven besó sus labios fugazmente._

 _—¿Tienes frío?_

 _—Eh… no —¿cómo iba a tener frío con Raven encima de su cuerpo?_

 _Otra vez sus labios sobre los suyos, está vez reconoció el beso como uno de los que la dejaban muy mojada, de los que tenían un destino muy concreto: exactamente entre sus piernas. El saber que Raven tenía como objetivo bajar por su cuerpo en unos minutos, le hacía temblar. Y no le daba vergüenza admitir lo jodidamente necesitada que estaba._

 _Las manos de su novia desabrocharon su pantalón y metió su mano, jadeando contra su boca. Abrió los ojos para verla con los suyos cerrados, su ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios separados. Dios, ¿de dónde había salido tal mujer?_

 _—Estás empapada —dio un dato del que ya tenía constancia, pero que consiguió aumentar por dos el hecho de que estaba increíblemente preparada. Sería su voz ronca._

 _—La distancia —sonrió, casi sin aliento, y volvieron a besarse intensamente. Raven las giró, extrañándola porque pensaba firmemente que iba a bajar. O quizás eran sus ganas, porque era de las cosas que había echado más de menos de Raven, en el ámbito sexual. Su boca. Aunque sobre su cuerpo estaba también muy bien, la verdad._

 _—Siéntate en mi cara._

 _La frase la pilló por sorpresa, porque nunca habían hecho esa postura. No sabía por qué, quizás porque encontraban otras cosas mejores que hacer juntas. Era ridículo, pero incluso sintió que empezaba a sudar levemente solo por el pensamiento._

 _—¿Aquí? —se medio incorporó y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaban muy solas. Suspiró cuando Raven se sentó y atrapó sus labios con habilidad._

 _—Quiero sentirte en mi boca, y necesito saber por qué te pone tanto esta postura —sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, porque Raven hablando contra sus labios era demasiado sensual._

 _—Si sigues hablando así, no necesito ninguna postura._

 _—No quiero que te corras aquí —presionó su mano contra el pantalón y se le escapó un gemido porque la tocaba muy bien—. Te quiero corriéndote en mi lengua —tras eso, su lengua recorrió sus labios con la punta._

 _—Joder —suspiró sin aliento ante de estrellar sus bocas._

 _Dejó que Raven guiase el beso y casi se desmayó cuando la latina mordió su labio, tirando levemente de él, y le sonrió mientras se tumbaba. Le bajó los pantalones y se encargó de levantar una pierna y luego la otra para deshacerse de él mientras Raven se deslizaba entre sus piernas._

 _Cuando la vio entre ellas, aguantó el aliento. Sobre todo, cuando empezó a besar el interior de sus muslos a la vez que los acariciaba con las manos. Fue a bajarse las bragas para facilitarle el proceso, pero Raven la frenó. Y, joder, ¿para qué iba a mentir? Le excitaba pensar que su novia experimentaba lo mismo que ella cuando la veía en un conjunto de ropa interior concreto._

 _—Estás increíble, mi amor —susurró en español, y encogió su vientre cuando Raven colocó ahí sus manos, deslizando por él sus uñas._

 _Cerró los ojos cuando dio un suave beso en su zona más íntima, justo en sus labios, y la notó sonreír sobre su muslo antes de subir de nuevo, esta vez pegando su boca a ella. Consiguió que gimiera y llevó sus dedos a su pelo castaño, escuchándola suspirar. Raven apartó la ropa interior con una mano, y con los dedos de la otra comenzó a tocarla. La vio sonreír de nuevo cuando empezó a mover las caderas buscando más placer._

 _Se tuvo que sujetar en la parte que tenía frente a ella de la camioneta cuando su lengua la recorrió, porque la sensación era indescriptible y la había echado de menos. Sabía que la latina también, pero se lo demostraba con cada nueva lamida que daba. Cerró los ojos al no poder controlar bien todas las sensaciones que provocaba su lengua, y gimió de forma grave cuando succionó su clítoris suavemente._

 _—Muévete —la animó, dejando de tocarla con la boca unos segundos._

 _La mujer sacó su lengua y ella creó un vaivén sobre ella con sus caderas. La miró, porque sus ojos le hacían temblar también, y vio cómo suspiraba cuando se empezó a restregar contra su barbilla, dejándosela húmeda, mientras ella besaba la zona de su pubis. Ambas se sonrieron, cómplices, y dejó que la guiara de nuevo a su boca._

 _Sí, que bendijeran los labios de esa mujer, por favor._

X X X

Estaba medio dormida, tirada en el sofá mientras veía una película en la televisión. Avery se había ido a trabajar, y no quería pensar que su chica tenía mal gusto en el cine, pero esa película le estaba aburriendo bastante. Su chica. Sonrió con el pensamiento. Parecía que, efectivamente, las cosas iban bastante bien con ella.

El sonido de la cerradura la despertó del todo, y se sentó en el sofá para ver entrar a Raven en su piso. Y era una escena a la que se podría acostumbrar rápido, pero cambiaría una cosa: una sonrisa en ese rostro, por favor.

Se levantó del sofá y la vio extendiendo su brazo para darle las llaves. Se fijó en su cara, y mostraba que estaba totalmente agotada. Fue a decir algo, porque no soportaba verla así de derrotada, pero habló ella primero.

—Cojo mis maletas y vuelvo al hotel donde he estado esta noche, ¿vale? Tendré suerte el lunes.

—¿Cuántos has visto al final? —la siguió a su habitación.

—Cinco _—_ respondió escueta, levantando sus maletas del suelo.

—Ey —la frenó, agarrando su equipaje para que no moviese nada, y sujetó su mano para dirigirla a su cama y sentarse las dos juntas—, ¿ha pasado algo? —retiró un mechón de su rostro y lo colocó tras su oreja. Y pudo ver sus ojos algo enrojecidos, seguramente había estado llorando.

—La verdad es que he vivido tiempos peores, pero supongo que mi cuerpo llevará mal el cambio. Sentirse sin saber que tienes un sitio a donde ir cada noche, es un poco frustrante —sonrió agobiada, pero notó que sus ojos brillaban levemente.

—Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, Raven —dijo con sinceridad y soltó su mano. Su increíblemente suave mano.

—No me gusta abusar de tu hospitalidad, Alexa, pero te agradezco de verdad todo esto.

—Cuéntame lo horrible que eran esos pisos —le dijo con media sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar —suspiró, y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, y ella se quedó mirando el gesto. Seguía teniendo las manos bonitas, esta vez las llevaba con las uñas pintadas, la verdad era que cuando era su profesora, pocas veces la había visto con esmalte—. En general de todos diré que faltaba siempre algo. En uno, el baño estaba roto y no funcionaba el agua; en otro, no había cama; y en la última, la cocina estaba sin montar. Estos tenían la excusa de que lo estaba pidiendo para ya —volvió a suspirar—. Uno de ellos me ha dado un poco de miedo, porque ha sido entrar y era una única habitación, toda vacía y con un colchón en mitad.

—¿Qué? —casi exclamó, aterrada con la idea de que le hubiese pasado algo.

—Como lo oyes, en las fotos era mucho más bonito. Menudo baño tenía —dijo sarcástica—. Cuando lo vi, nada más abrió la puerta, me disculpé y salí del edificio lo más rápido que pude.

—Ese sitio deberías denunciarlo —opinó, y la escuchó bufar—. Vale, falta uno, ¿no? ¿Qué ha pasado con ese?

—Era precioso, pequeño, ideal para una persona, pero muy caro para lo que era.

Entonces vio que su labio inferior temblaba un poco, y se asustó. Cogió la barbilla de la mujer e hizo que la mirara, observando cómo caía una lágrima por su rostro, atrapándola con el pulgar.

—Deberían darme ascos los hombres, en serio —y parecía enfadada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —ahora estaba preocupada.

—No sé cómo funcionaría el cerebro del hombre este, pero los negocios se le montarán solos.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —suspiró aliviada al verla negar.

—Me ha propuesto una rebaja, pero a cambio de ciertos servicios.

—¿Qué servicios? —frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Alexa, no te hagas la inocente, sé que no lo eres —rio algo entristecida, y ella sintió algo quemarle por dentro—. Supongo que cuando me ha agarrado el culo, no había mucha duda de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Menudo cabrón —protestó—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Me habría encantado darle una buena bofetada, pero he rechazado la oferta, he salido de allí y me he puesto a llorar —se encogió de hombros, y esta vez se limpió las lágrimas ella sola—. No sé qué pasa en Palo Alto, pero los alquileres para una persona parecen estar malditos.

—Vivamos juntas.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? —alzó las cejas Raven.

No lo había pensado para nada de forma detenida, pero le vino la idea de repente; y planteándosela en serio no le parecía mala idea. Entonces, agarró una de sus manos, notando que se ponía nerviosa, puede que incómoda, pero levantó su rostro con la otra para que la mirase a ella y no a sus manos.

—Podemos alquilar un piso de dos habitaciones y vivir juntas.

—Alexa, no creo que…

—Escúchame, voy a exponerte mis motivos —sonrió divertida, intentando calmar la tensión que las envolvía. Porque el vivir con Raven no le resultaba para nada una mala idea—. Si es por lo que tuvimos, no tienes que preocuparte. Además, es otra forma de empezar de nuevo. Te he echado de menos todos estos años, no eras solo mi pareja, eras mucho más —apretó sus dedos en la mano que sujetaba, y se percató entonces en la cercanía y se perdió en su tono marrón unos segundos antes de bajar fugazmente a sus labios. La intensidad del momento junto al gesto consiguió que se estremeciera. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos unidas, y acarició el dorso de ella con el pulgar antes de observar su rostro, buscando su mirada, que se hallaba perdida en el gesto—. Ya te he dicho antes que eres importante para mí. Además —sonrió, encontrándose de nuevo con ese marrón—, será divertido convivir juntas.

—No lo sé… ¿No crees que sería raro?

—Te quedaste a dormir el jueves, ¿fue raro?

—No —contestó, y la vio contener una sonrisa cuando le pellizcó el costado, en el sitio correcto donde sabía que tenía cosquillas.

—Vamos, di que sí.

—Vale —aceptó, y ella sonrió, viéndola hacer lo mismo.

Era indescriptible lo que sentía por dentro cada vez que la veía sonreír de esa forma. Era como una fiesta donde el confeti era el invitado especial, pero hubiese algo que no la dejase disfrutar del todo. Porque es que había pasado una noche increíble con Avery, pero estaba confundida con respecto a lo que sentía en esos instantes con Raven frente a ella. Aun así, decidió bromear con ella. Era una de sus formas de liberar tensión corporal.

—Ahora es cuando aprovechamos la cama para… —señaló el mueble en cuestión, y rio cuando Raven golpeó su muslo, sin dejar que terminase esa frase.

—No seas idiota —sonrió cuando la llamó así—. ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio levemente. Qué bien le quedaba ese gesto.

—Bueno, podemos innovar y hacerlo en la ducha.

—El mudarnos juntas, tonta —rio divertida.

—No he estado de nada más segura en mi vida —dramatizó, y Raven rio negando con la cabeza, y ella se quedó enganchada a su sonrisa—. Y dormirás aquí hasta que encontremos un nuevo hogar —golpeó varias veces el colchón.

—Sin ti —aclaró, poniendo esa cara seria de profesora. Oh, Dios, se le había olvidado lo guapa que era. ¿Cómo era posible? Si en realidad ya sabía que era guapa, ¿es que lo era incluso más ahora?

—Sin mi —la complació, y se sonrieron.

—Está bien —se levantó de la cama—. Voy a preparar la cena para las dos, ya que me dejas quedarme otra noche más contigo —salió de la habitación y ella la siguió.

—Somos compañeras de piso ya —comentó divertida, y bajó la mirada por la espalda de Raven.

 _No puedes evitar mirarle el culo si pasa Raven por delante de ti._

Le quedan muy bien esos pantalones.

 _Le queda bien todo, no pongas esa excusa. ¿Te acuerdas de cuand…? ¡Cuidado! ¡Que se da la vuelta!_

Cambió su punto de enfoque hacia la parte de la cocina, disimulando cuando vio que se giraba para comprobar si la seguía, o eso supuso. La miró de reojo y la vio sonriendo divertida, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí Ginsey.**

 **¿Cómo estáis?**

 **¡Oh, diosito, ¡que Raven y Alexa van a vivir juntas!** **¿Qué creéis que va a pasar próximamente? Qué nervios, ¿no?**

 **Nos leemos, si todo va bien, el día 18.**


	11. Convivencia

**Capítulo 11. Convivencia.**

Cuando pensaba que ya había llegado a la máxima expresión de su edad adulta y que había conseguido un nivel estable en cuanto a su madurez mental, Alexa la ponía una vez más a prueba. La teoría explica que las personas adultas, con respecto a las más jóvenes, son capaces de post-poner el placer inmediato para conseguir uno más gratificante a largo plazo. Hecho que se demuestra de forma divertida con el famoso test de la nube de algodón, donde niños pequeños deben elegir entre comerse una única chuchería o dos, pero esta última opción la conseguirían si lograban esperar varios minutos sin comerse aquella que tenían en frente. Una tentación.

Aplicado a la vida, Alexa Woods era su golosina, o más bien la propuesta de que viviesen juntas, y no le costó nada aferrarse a ella y decir que sí. Porque ¿quién le aseguraba que si esperaba unos días más iba a conseguir lo que ella quería de verdad?

Lo último era algo imposible, porque sus últimas noticias eran que, finalmente, habían pasado de la etapa de "conocernos" a "novias". Sus principios le hacían frenarse, y se había resignado a esperar simplemente. A esperar si Alexa algún día la miraba como ella quería. ¿Podría pasar? No estaba muy segura, estos últimos días sus posibilidades bajaron a los números negativos y algo se rompía de forma ruidosa en su interior cada vez que veía cómo Alexa sonreía a Avery o la besaba como saludo cuando acudía a su piso.

No pudo evitar romperse cuando volvió hacía unas semanas de mirar pisos, porque de normal aguantaría perfectamente todas esas situaciones, pero la espina que tenía clavada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que Alexa iba a elegir a Avery una y otra vez sobre ella era difícil de obviar en esos momentos. Se derrumbó al darse cuenta de que, quizás, el haber ido hasta Palo Alto había sido una completa estupidez porque Alexa no sentía lo mismo que ella cinco años después.

Mantuvieron una adecuada convivencia las dos en el piso que tenía la más pequeña de ellas, poniéndose más al día o hablando de los estudios que llevaron a cabo esos años. Logró que accediera a que durmiese ella en el sofá, no iba a consentir que, encima que le dejaba dormir en su piso, tuviese que irse de la que fue su cama, porque la mudanza estaba a punto de suceder.

Llevaban toda la semana mirando pisos, algunos los vieron de forma individual por coincidir por trabajo, pero por la noche lo ponían en común y seguían decidiendo. Al final, se quedaron con uno que vieron juntas la noche anterior: dos habitaciones con cama de matrimonio, una cocina enorme, un salón aún más grande y un baño, que estaba colocado entre las habitaciones, separándola. Y le venía genial para oír menos a la pareja si alguna noche se quedaba a dormir. Como plus, al ser un ático, tenían una terraza en la que tenía muy claro que pasaría las horas muertas, de momento, tomando el sol.

—¡Ayúdame! —escuchó su grito desesperado, y rodó los ojos divertida, porque era tan dramática como siempre.

Dejó las bolsas que preparaba en la cocina para acudir a la llamada de Alexa, que provenía de la habitación. La vio con medio cuerpo en el altillo del armario, con una pierna estirada y la otra colgando.

—¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

—Mis juguetes sexuales —dijo con esfuerzo, seguramente se estaba clavando el borde de la madera en el estómago.

—¿Llegas?

—Sí, pero no sé dónde está la silla —movió la pierna que tenía colgando, intentando alcanzar el objeto que mencionaba.

Sonrió mientras la miraba y acercó la silla hacia su pie antes de sujetar su pierna y ayudarla a apoyarse en ella. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la vio cogiendo un balón de fútbol, el cual reconoció de inmediato, porque fue un regalo que le hizo. Si no recordaba mal, por Navidad.

—¿Aún lo tienes?

—No quiero imaginar cuánto te gastaste en él, pero está como nuevo —bajó de un salto, y lo soltó para colocárselo en el empeine antes de dar patadas con él, controlándolo como ella sabía, pero tan solo con una de las piernas. Suponía que la rodilla operada se le resentía bastante. Acabó pasándoselo a ella, que lo sujetó con las manos, rememorando los días que iba a verla como profesora en la universidad. Su jugadora favorita.

—Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?

—Viviré mi sueño frustrado a través de mis hijos —puso voz profunda, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¿Quieres tener hijos? —se interesó, y Alexa la miró divertida.

—Tengo a Juno —se encogió de hombros—. Será lesbiana y futbolista. Cuando gane millones, le diré que te invite a algo.

—Está bien, quizás pueda liarme con su entrenador o algo así, no me vendrían mal unos millones —se encogió de hombros, pero la mueca de Alex hizo que frunciese el ceño.

—Raven, tienes ya una edad y Juno tiene cuatro años…

Le dio con el balón en el abdomen, empujándola hacia atrás con la pelota sujeta con sus manos.

—No pusiste tú muchos impedimentos para liarte con una diez años mayor.

—Me he acostado con mayores.

—¿Y menores? —curioseó.

—Uh, sí… La hermana de una compañera de doctorado. Un bomboncito de dieciocho.

—Menuda pervertida —rio, y Alexa la siguió cuando volvió a recoger los demás alimentos—. ¿Cuándo viene el casero?

—En teoría en unos minutos. ¿Crees que se me olvidará algo? —preguntó dejando el balón metido en una bolsa aparte, para que no ensuciase nada.

—Revisa todos los muebles y me encargo yo de revisar los de la cocina cuando termine de sacar todo lo que hay en la nevera.

Alexa asintió, y salió de allí. La recorrió completamente hasta acabar en su culo, y mordió su labio antes de girarse y volver a coger más alimentos de la nevera.

 _Contrólate, Reyes._

¿Cómo iba a controlarse si iba a tener a la tentación viviendo en la habitación de al lado?

X X X

Llegaron agotadas, ese día hacía especialmente calor y no habían parado en todo el día entre las clases y la mudanza. Quedaron en que aprovecharían la mañana siguiente de sábado para terminar de llenar la nevera, porque decidieron no comprar más cosas e intentar gastarlo todo para tener menos que mover.

Admitía que estaba feliz tras haber compartido esos momentos con Raven, el elegir pisos juntas y ver que aún parecían tener esa complicidad que en un pasado tuvieron. Parecían amigas de toda la vida, y era una sensación que le encantaba. En la elección del piso estuvieron de acuerdo en todo, incluso para elegir habitación de cada una.

—Vale, he preparado algo para nuestro primer día en nuestro piso —anunció, y Raven la miró interesada mientras colocaba la comida en la nevera.

—Sorpréndeme —la alentó.

Dejó de ordenar las encimeras con los platos y fue hacia su habitación para coger una botella de vino que escondió en su maleta, aún sin deshacer. Llegó a la cocina, llevándola como si fuese un ejemplar de un museo, caminando lentamente y entonando una canción estúpida para hacer reír a Raven. Cerró el frigorífico tras colocar lo último que había, y doblar la bolsa sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Ahora que vamos a vivir juntas, necesitamos vino.

—¿No eras ahora de cervezas?

—Me adapto rápido.

Raven fue hacia el mueble y sacó dos copas, colocándolas frente a ella en la isleta.

—¿Está muy caliente? —preguntó mientras ella descorchaba.

—Por favor, Raven, ¿con quién estás hablando? Venía vestido para estar fresquito. La temperatura ideal —dijo con voz burlona.

—Estaba segura de que había sido así.

—Siempre has confiado en mí.

—Nunca me has dado motivos para no hacerlo —ella sonrió al escucharla y le tendió la primera copa que llenó, dejando que la probase antes de servir más.

—Si es una mierda, compro otra ahora mismo. Tenemos que dar la bienvenida con una copa de vino —dejó claro.

—¿Es un requisito? —ella asintió al oírla, y sonrió cuando la latina rio suavemente.

Raven sujetó la copa, meneándola y llevándosela hacia la nariz para olerla mientras se miraban fijamente.

—Vamos, no aguanto más —pidió, dramatizando y simulando que se ponía nerviosa.

La vio dar el primer sorbo, y estuvo un rato haciendo que lo saboreaba, y las dos se miraron divertidas.

—Está bien.

—¿De verdad? No me mientas —la acusó con el dedo, y la vio dar otro sorbo mientras ella rellenaba la suya y la probaba—. Bueno, he probado mejores… En nuestra primera compra juntas, iremos a buscar el mejor de los mejores.

—¿Tenemos que brindar?

—Por nosotras —alzó su copa, para chocarla con la suya sobre la isleta, estirándose para llegar bien, frente a frente.

—Por nosotras —le sonrió, y se sentaron un rato en la isleta, observándose directamente a los ojos.

Los últimos pensamientos que tenía de forma habitual presente invadieron su mente. Llevaba desde el miércoles, que le tocó dar clases para sustituir a Bella, algo extraña, porque no volvieron a hablar de "romances", pero tenía la ligera sospecha de quién era el amante de Raven. Eso, o estaba haciendo bastantes migas con un tal Alejandro.

Rubio, sonrisa perfecta, barba de varios días, sin demasiado músculo… Muchas veces pensó en dejarle un pañuelo para las babas mientras observaba a la latina. Se sentaba normalmente al lado de ella y se fijó que en los descansos aparecieron los susurros al oído del otro y las sonrisas. Y, uf, admitía que le dio un poco de envidia la forma que tuvo ese día Raven de acariciar su brazo distraída mientras hablaban con otros compañeros de las filas de atrás.

Esa mañana, nada más llegó a dar su clase, se encontró a Raven sentada en la mesa, con una minifalda que casi consiguió matarla cuando la vio salir para desayunar, y Alejandro acariciando su rodilla con los dedos, como si le hiciese un masaje, a la vez que reían con los mismos compañeros. Y necesitaba saber si estaba con él o no, dejarle claro que podían hablar de esos temas y que le gustaría saber si empezaba a salir con alguien.

—¿Es Alejandro?

—¿Qué? —preguntó alzando las cejas mientras se hacía una coleta alta, probablemente por el calor que hacía ese día.

—A quien te encontraste aquella noche, si fue él —fue directa.

—Sí —bebió de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No creí que fuese importante, ni tampoco que supieses quién es —empezó a jugar con la etiqueta de la botella.

—Admito que me he fijado un poco en vuestras interacciones —sonrió, intentando sonar amigable—. ¿Te gusta? —con la pregunta consiguió que la mirase de nuevo.

—Me gusta… ¿para qué? —quiso aclarar.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Para follar? ¿Para ser amigos? ¿Para ser pareja?

—Qué orden tan extraño has usado —rio.

—No cambies de tema —pidió, y se miraron fijamente—. ¿Te trata bien?

—Me trata bien —confirmó—. Es el hombre que mejor me ha tratado —sabía que lo decía para tranquilizarla, y se percató de que usó la palabra "hombre" en lugar de "persona" —. Es muy cariñoso y atento, además de divertido —la vio sonreír.

—¿Tuviste algún orgasmo con él? He oído que los hombres suelen ser malos en el acto —se metió con él.

—Es el único hombre que me ha practicado sexo oral.

—¿Qué dices? —frunció el ceño, y ella rio de nuevo antes de beber otro sorbo del vino.

—Así es… Mucho hablar de sexo, pero parece que lo que es ir hacia abajo —miró hacia lo que se refería, y notó calor por todo el cuerpo al recordar cuando era ella la que iba hacia abajo— parece que les da miedo.

—No me lo creo. ¿El único?

—Con orgasmo incluido.

—Menudos idiotas, no saben lo que se pierden.

Le salió sin más, y ambas se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron unos segundos antes de enfocar hacia otro lado, y algo le decía que Raven bebía, como ella, en esos momentos.

—Si quieres traerlo algún día a casa, no tengo problemas —ofreció, sin mirarla—. Mejor que estés feliz con orgasmos, aunque sea un tío, que amargada por estar cerca de los cuarenta —se metió con ella.

Protestó cuando Raven le tiró a la cabeza el corcho del vino y la vio con los labios fruncidos observándola.

—Me gustaría verte a ti con casi cuarenta, a ver qué es de tu vida.

—Suicidio, Raven. No pienso llegar a la edad que empieza con cuatro.

—Eres idiota —ambas rieron, y entonces ella volvió a hablar—. ¿Le has contado a Avery sobre nosotras?

Le pilló por sorpresa, pero suponía que Raven aprovechó que mencionó a Alejandro para hacer ella lo mismo con Avery.

—Voy a hacerlo.

—¿Qué le vas a decir? Supongo que lo de que tu exnovia vaya a vivir contigo no le hará gracia.

—Le tendrá que hacer gracia si quiere seguir conmigo —se encogió de hombros—. No dijo nada sobre el vivir juntas, le caes bien. Supongo que tengo labia hablando de mi exprofesora favorita.

—No me hagas la pelota, que me has dicho antes algo feo con respecto a mi edad.

—No hay que negar lo obvio, _mami._

Mierda. Mierda. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? La miró algo alarmada por haber usado otra vez ese nombre con ella; es que le había vuelto a salir sin querer. Se relajó al ver que se reía.

—¿Terminamos de sacar las cosas y pedimos algo para cenar? —propuso.

X X X

Llevaba un rato tumbada en su nueva cama. Por fin tenía un sitio suyo, aunque lo compartiese con Alexa. Al menos, tenía su espacio en aquella habitación, que era bastante amplia y tenía un gran armario. Todas sus maletas cupieron en altillo, y su ropa por fin estaba completa colgada en un lugar para ellas solas y no compartido con Alexa. Cosa que no le molestaba tampoco demasiado, pero era una sensación buena, al fin y al cabo, eso de tener su habitación, su cama y sus cosas en su sitio. Se ganaba el premio el saber que esa noche iba a poder dormir por fin en un colchón de verdad.

Su primera noche en su nuevo piso con Alexa, casi no se lo creía, porque en esos días en los que había estado viviendo con ella se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era retomar todo ese contacto que perdieron, incluso se sintió como si hubiesen sobrepasado varios niveles a la vez y fuesen grandes amigas. Alexa y ella tenían confianza la una en la otra y su relación fluía de forma muy natural. No era forzado, era como tenía que ser. Y, a pesar de las circunstancias y sus sentimientos, estaba feliz.

Sonrió al escuchar a Alexa hablando fuera de su habitación, era una persona muy familiar e intentaba llamar todos los días a su sobrina, su hermana y sus padres. Se levantó de la cama y caminó fuera de su habitación, encontrándose con Alexa saliendo del baño.

—Eso era el baño —anunció mirando hacia su móvil, que lo mantenía colocado frente a su rostro y cuando la vio sonrió, acercándose a ella y rodeando su cuello con su brazo—. Esta es Raven, mi compañera de piso —la presentó y salieron las dos enfocadas en el teléfono y vio a Gerard y Verónica mirándolas alegres.

—Cuánto tiempo, Raven, veo que sigues igual de preciosa —anunció el hombre, y ella rio suavemente.

—Vosotros estáis geniales, ¿cómo os va todo?

—No vemos el día de jubilarnos y empezar a vivir la vida.

—Para eso os queda aún bastantes años —desanimó al hombre, que suspiró.

—¿Queréis ver su habitación? —en ese momento miró a Alexa, que sonreía pícara— ¿Has guardado los tangas?

—Sabes que no llevo tangas.

—Que viejo truco, hija —anunció Verónica, y entonces vio que Alexa sonreía—, pero Raven ha caído.

—Solo quería saber qué ropa interior usas ahora. Me gusta que sigas manteniendo viejos hábitos —le guiñó un ojo.

—Sabéis que vuestra hija es un poco pervertida, ¿no?

—Ha salido a su padre —suspiró Verónica.

—Y un poco a ti también —añadió Gerard.

—Última habitación de la casa —entró en su dormitorio, y giró con el móvil en mano—. Aquí es donde dormirá mi compañera de piso y sus posibles amantes cuando haya.

—¿Y en la tuya habrá amantes? —escuchó que hablaba su padre. Tal para cual.

—En la mía supongo que entrará Avery.

Alexa se tumbó en su cama boca abajo, continuando con su conversación con sus padres, y ella avisó de que iba a ir pidiendo la cena desde el ordenador, dejándola a solas con Verónica y Gerard, tras despedirse de ellos.

X X X

Una semana conviviendo juntas, y lo llevaban muy bien. No siempre estaban en el piso por sus horarios laborales y lectivos, pero por las noches charlaban de su día en la facultad y otros temas más banales. De momento, ninguna había llevado ni a Avery ni a Alejandro, aunque no es que llevasen mucho viviendo juntas en aquel nuevo edificio.

Entró en su piso y estaba todo en silencio, quizás Raven no había llegado aún de sus horas con Patrick. Menudo pringado. En una de sus conversaciones mencionó que, por primera vez, una noche se quedó con las ganas, y sabía que se refería a Raven por eso de que "besaba como una diosa"; era una descripción que se acercaba mucho a la realidad, quizás se quedaba incluso corta. A pesar de ser un poco mujeriego, sabía que respetaba a las mujeres, y eso la tranquilizaba a ella como persona.

Avanzó por el pasillo, dispuesta a ir a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir a comprar la cena para esa noche. Estaba loca por probar la barbacoa que había en la terraza, además de que hacía la temperatura ideal y podrían quedarse hasta tarde hablando porque era viernes. La habitación de Raven estaba abierta, cosa que le confirmaba que no estaba allí, porque el salón también estaba vacío. A pesar de esa idea, sus ojos fueron al interior de su dormitorio, no sabía por qué exactamente, puede que para echar un vistazo de la imagen que había dentro de él. Porque era para no perdérsela.

Había una esterilla color lila extendida a los pies de la cama de Raven y ella estaba sobre ella, descalza con pantalones ceñidos hasta sus tobillos y un top; aunque el top lo intuía, porque solo podía mirar su culo. Había posturas en yoga donde tenían esa zona del cuerpo más alta o que se podía notar más, pero, joder, no sabía qué había hecho exactamente esos cinco años, pero tenía unas nalgas muy apetecibles, muy bien puestas y rellenas.

Raven estaba tumbada, con el tronco semielevado y apoyada en sus brazos, sus caderas estaban contra el suelo, al igual que sus piernas, estiradas hacia atrás. Su hermana tuvo una época que practicaba ese deporte y no se sabía los nombres de las posturas, y mucho menos había provocado en su interior lo que la latina en esos momentos.

No sabía que esas reacciones sucedían en la vida real, en las películas quedaban muy bien, pero podía jurar que era cierto, porque estaba en el suelo tirada de la impresión cuando se levantó, totalmente ajena a que había alguien mirando, y se colocó lentamente en esa postura con el culo alzado. Benditos pantalones de yoga y bendita ella que no usaba tangas y podía ver la línea que hacía su culote en mitad de sus nalgas a través de su ropa. Gracias al sonido que hizo su cuerpo al caer de culo en el suelo, la distrajo de su concentración y vio que la miraba sobre su hombro.

—No te he escuchado llegar —dijo, arrodillándose en la esterilla para observarla mejor, entonces vio que fruncía el ceño tras recorrerla con la mirada—. ¿Qué haces en el suelo tirada? —se colocó mejor la coleta, que había quedado un poco por su rostro, y vio sus brazos y su abdomen tensos por el tiempo que llevaría ejercitándolo con el yoga.

—V-voy a hacer la compra —fue lo mejor que pudo decir en esas condiciones—. Tú sigue saludando al sol, y aprovecha y dale un beso de mi parte.

La escuchó reír mientras ella reptaba por el suelo hasta llegar a su habitación; no sentía bien las piernas, su sangre debía estar en otro lado. Acabó tumbada en su cama, intentando controlar su forma de respirar, algo pesada, y la reconocía bastante bien, porque Raven parecía que siempre iba a tener ese efecto en ella. Yoga. Tenía que hacer yoga. Y no sabía qué era peor para su sistema nervioso autónomo: el yoga o simplemente ella en el gimnasio. ¿Seguiría yendo al gimnasio?

Mordió su labio y se levantó, yendo a su armario para ponerse otros vaqueros más cómodos y quitarse la blusa que llevó al trabajo para colocarse una camiseta básica y de tirantes. De repente, hacía mucho más calor.

Cogió su bolso de nuevo y salió hacia el pasillo, volviendo a fijar la vista en la habitación de la latina, que estaba tumbada boca arriba con las manos sobre su vientre, respirando de forma abdominal, pues notaba cómo se hinchaba con cada inhalación esa zona.

—¿Necesitas algo? —susurró, y la vio abrir los ojos antes de mirarla.

—Creo que no —le contestó también con un susurro, medio sonriendo.

—¿Te apetece estrenar esta noche la barbacoa?

—Claro —se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio, e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar el enfoque de su mirada, porque sus ojos querían ver su abdomen, pero consiguió fijarse únicamente en su rostro—. Voy a estar en la ducha, ¿vale? Después te ayudo con la cena.

Ahora fue su turno de asentir antes de despedirse para ir a por sus compras para su gran día de inauguración de la barbacoa en su piso compartido con Raven Reyes.

X X X

—No tienes que venir si no quieres —rio al teléfono.

 _—Oh, vamos, me muero por estrujarte un rato._

—Alexa se pondrá contenta cuando te vea —le dijo a su amiga—. Te habrá echado de menos.

 _—¿Puedo tener alguna charla con ella sobre el amor?_

—No —le quitó las alas.

— _El mes que viene, ¿vale? Te llevaré un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado._

—Oh, lo siento —escuchó en la puerta, y vio a Alexa girándose. Otra vez no la había escuchado llegar.

—No vas a ver nada raro, idiota —la avisó. Justo cuando salió de la ducha, escuchó su teléfono sonando y fue a coger la llamada con tan solo la toalla liada en su cuerpo. Alexa solamente iba a ver sus piernas y sus brazos, no pensaba que fuese ningún mal para el ojo humano.

— _¿Es Alex?_ —preguntó al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, pero no te la voy a pasar.

 _—Uh, cómo estás hoy… Creo que necesitas relajarte, Reyes, y ya sabemos quiénes te dan los mejores orgasmos._

—Lo has conseguido. Adiós —le colgó y mordió su labio. Qué tonta podía llegar a ser y cómo le recordaba a quien tenía frente a ella en esos instantes.

—Voy a meterme en la ducha ahora yo, ¿has terminado? —preguntó Alexa, observando algo por su ventana distraída mientras ella seguía sentada en la cama.

—Sí, tengo mis cosas en el armario —se refirió a sus artículos de higiene personal.

—¿Cómo vas a vestirte? —paseó hasta colocarse frente a ella y agarró su dedo gordo del pie, tirando de él— Te pondrás algo, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que sí —le siguió el rollo—. Aunque tengo calor.

—Puedes quedarte desnuda —le ofreció, y le dio con el pie en la mano para que dejase de tocarla, sonriéndose a la vez.

—¿Quieres que vaya preparando algo? —se levantó de la cama, sujetando la toalla con una mano y abriendo su armario con la otra.

—No, hoy me encargo yo de todo. Demasiado que tú eres la que hace de comer la mayoría de los días.

—Porque cocino mejor que tú —dio por sentado y la miró con media sonrisa, quedándose enganchada a cómo la observaba Alexa, apoyada contra la pared que continuaba en su armario empotrado. Justo a su lado—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada? —preguntó divertida, sacando su ropa y dejándola sobre su cama.

—Es un plan para ver qué bragas te vas a poner —respondió tras unos segundos en los que ella aprovechó para cambiar la camiseta que eligió inicialmente por una camiseta de tirantes mejor.

—¿Quieres elegir el color? —rio, y la observó mientras se agachaba para abrir el cajón donde se encontraba su ropa interior.

—Los colores claros te sientan bien —la escuchó decir a su espalda—. Aprovecha que estás más morena para que haga mejor contraste tu piel con esos colores.

—Sí, recuerdo que te gustaban —la picó y eligió un conjunto en blanco, dejándolo también sobre la cama y vio que Alexa miraba en esa dirección—. Voy a cambiarme —anunció cuando comprobó que no se movía, y la chica la miró, sonriendo divertida.

—Tengo una bebida especial para esta noche, Reyes, espero que tengas las papilas gustativas preparadas para mí.

La chica le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar. Seguía exactamente igual de siempre, y se alegraba de poder tener esas confianzas con ella, a pesar de que quería más.

X X X

 _Deja de mirar sus labios._

 _Deja de mirar sus labios._

 _Deja de mirar sus labios._

Joder, no podía dejar de mirar su boca.

Estaba tan cerca de ella... Un momento, estaban abrazadas.

Movió sus manos, notándolas algo agarrotadas, y sintió la piel de Raven bajo sus dedos. Cerró los ojos por la sensación y, entonces, se dio cuenta del hecho de "que estaba tocando la piel de Raven".

—Joder —murmuró al sentir un escalofrío con lo suave que era.

Se apartó ligeramente, notando que su respiración cambiaba por completo al comprobar que estaba en ropa interior, algo descolocada, y ver que una tira de su sujetador caía por su hombro, mostrando el inicio de su seno. Intentó no mirar su escote de más, y movió su rostro para descubrir que estaban aún en la terraza y se habían quedado dormidas en algún punto de la noche en uno de los muebles del jardín. Sonrió al ver a Raven tan tranquila, y volvió a mover su mano. Se podría acostumbrar a ello fácilmente.

Oh, no. ¿Qué mierda hacía? ¿Qué había pasado?

Se separó de ella, y empezó a sentir taquicardia cuando vio la ropa interior que llevaba: jodidamente sexy. Y es que ella misma estaba también en ropa interior.

—Oh, joder, joder —perdió el equilibrio al encontrarse ella al filo de aquel sofá, cayendo al suelo.

Se quejó por el dolor en su espalda que produjo la postura en la que aterrizó en el suelo. Echó el cuerpo a un lado, para caer mejor, protestando entre dientes por el tirón que tuvo en una de sus piernas. ¿Algo más?

—¿Alexa?

Alzó la vista y vio a Raven enderezándose. Convulsiones, hiperventilación, mareos, desangre por la nariz… No supo exactamente qué fue lo que sufrió cuando vio su escote, esos pechos apretados por aquel sujetador. Joder, estaban perfectas, como siempre. ¿Le habían crecido? Giró la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo, pero Raven se las tapó y cuando subió la vista a su rostro notó que respiraba agitada. Sus ojos conectaron de nuevo y pudo leer su mirada, sabía que se estaba preguntando lo mismo que ella: ¿qué coño había pasado esa noche?

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Nuevo capítulo, parece que la convivencia empieza fuerte.**

 **¿Qué coño había pasado esa noche?**

 ***música de misterio***

 **Nos leemos, si todo va bien, el día 25.**


	12. ¿Qué coño pasó anoche?

**Capítulo 12. ¿Qué coño pasó anoche?**

 _Llevaban varias horas hablando tras la cena, la verdad era que a Alexa, sorprendentemente, se le había dado bien eso de la barbacoa y había hecho una buena parrillada de verduras para cenar. Y, como estaban muertas de hambre esa noche de viernes porque habían quedado en que harían comidas "sanas", acabaron haciendo un par de hamburguesas, una para cada una. Estaban sentadas en unos muebles de jardín que habían colocados en el otro extremo de la terraza, observando las vistas desde allí. No es que fuesen fantásticas, pero a lo lejos podían ver el mar, además de que hacía una temperatura muy agradable esa mañana._

 _—Confiesa, ¿te has acostado con alguna mujer?_

 _Giró el rostro para ver a Alexa, que la observaba con media sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino._

 _—Contigo —contestó escueta y rio al verla sonreír gustosa—. No me puedo creer que ya estés borracha._

 _—¿Te has visto, Reyes? Te quedan bien las mejillas rositas —tras eso le lanzó un beso junto a un guiño—. Ven, vamos a sacarnos una foto. Seremos la envidia de todos —se acercó más a ella, y sintió un escalofrío cuando se colocó detrás de ella, intentando enfocarlas bien a las dos con el móvil y rozándola de forma inocente._

 _—¿La hago yo? —se ofreció, y Alexa afirmó, dejando que sujetase su móvil y las encuadrase en la pantalla para sacar la fotografía._

 _Se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Era la primera vez después de esos cinco años que se volvían a sacar una foto, y una sensación cálida la recorrió. Antes solían sacarse muchas, que quedaron de recuerdos para ellas solas; recuerdos que aún conservaba. ¿Tendría Alexa aún esas instantáneas? A la chica le encantaba sacarse fotos. ¿Sus favoritas? Las que salían haciendo el tonto._

 _Aguantó la respiración cuando sintió que Alexa apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro y se giró para ver cómo miraba su móvil también, admirando la fotografía._

 _—Tienes los ojos preciosos —y debería estar mirando la imagen, porque iba a ser un comentario de ella, pero no, estaba observándola fijamente._

 _Alexa la miró directamente, y le sonrió mientras ella se perdía en esos colores que componían su iris. Estaba totalmente enganchada a ella, era increíble cómo podía aún sentirse así, y lo mejor que tendría que hacer en esos instantes era irse a la cama ya, el alcohol se le estaba subiendo bastante con la excusa de que iban a quedarse en casa y "no tendrían que conducir"._

 _—Tu sonrisa es preciosa —le devolvió, y consiguió que lo hiciese en vivo y en directo. Entonces cambió de tema abruptamente—. ¿Folla bien Alejandro? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y alzando las cejas._

 _—¿Estás pensándote eso de estar con un tío? Te puedo dar su número —rio de nuevo cuando puso mueca de asco._

 _—No, pero tengo curiosidad, pareces relajada.._ _._

 _—No he comprobado del todo cómo folla —fue sincera._

 _—¿No te la ha metido? —preguntó sorprendida— A eso te refieres, ¿no? —ella le dio una suave palmada en el costado._

 _—Tampoco es que hayamos tenido la ocasión._

 _—Pensaba que así funcionaba: mete-saca y adiós. ¿Cómo mierda lo hicisteis?_ _—frunció el ceño de forma graciosa._

 _—Estás poco familiarizada con el sexo heterosexual._

 _—Estoy más interesada en otros campos más femeninos._

 _Bajó la mirada a los labios de Alexa cuando sonrió, y en esos momentos se daba cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos esas sonrisas. Sobre todo, el verla entre besos._

 _—¿Avery te satisface en la cama? —se interesó, bebiendo de su copa y mirándola fijamente sobre ella._

 _—Sí —bebió de nuevo—, aunque es bottom, bottom, bottom…_

 _—Oh, pues como tú —se metió con ella y la vio morderse el labio dentro de una sonrisa._

 _—También has sido la que manda con Alejandro, ¿no? La verdad es que lo veo muy poca cosa para ti._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—Te gusta controlar, pero también necesitas a alguien que mande en ti y que te corte las alas un poco. Eso lo consigue poca gente, Reyes._

 _—¿Te refieres a ti? —se hizo la sorprendida, y soltó una carcajada cuando asintió, consiguiendo que frunciese el ceño de nuevo._

 _—Admítelo._

 _—No cuentes las primeras veces, era inexperta, y aprendo rápido._

 _—Mucho —se miraron unos segundos antes de hacerlo de forma maliciosa—. Pero si quería, yo era la "top"._

 _—Siento decirte que eso no era así._

 _—No me retes, estoy borracha._

 _—Yo también, y, aun así, no puedes conmigo —la puso a prueba, y la bebida hizo que tomase decisiones precipitadas—. Levántate —hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole que lo hiciese, mientras ella se incorporaba._

 _—Prepárate, Reyes._

 _Tuvo que reírse con la posición de Alexa, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ella, y menos mal que iba descalza. La chica de ojos verdes se abalanzó y sujetó sus muslos antes de cogerla en brazos. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando rodeó su cuello y su cintura, y bajó la mirada para verla sonriendo. Entonces apenas dio un paso hacia delante, y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás sin soltarla._

 _Ambas se quejaron e intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Miró hacia Alexa, que tenía cara de dolor extremo y apoyó las manos, dándole algo de espacio._

 _—He ganado —dijo con un quejido._

 _—Estoy yo arriba, he ganado yo —contestó, y pudo ver los ojos verdes de la chica cuando los abrió, observándola de arriba abajo._

 _—No me entra en la cabeza que puedas estar tan buena a los cuarenta y tantos —se metió con ella._

 _Le dio un golpe en el hombro, y volvió a intentar levantarse, pero no sabía bien dónde apoyarse, hasta que Alexa le ofreció una mano para que la sujetase y se impulsase. Consiguió estabilizarse y extendió los brazos para levantarla, entonces se vio con la espalda apoyada en los cojines del mueble de jardín. Cogió aire cuando sintió el cuerpo de Alexa sobre el suyo y sus muñecas atrapadas por las manos de la chica que le sonreía de cerca._

 _—Gané._

 _—Idiota._

 _—Admítelo —susurró, y quiso alzar el rostro y besarla en ese instante, porque le estaba matando sentir su aliento cálido en los labios._

 _—Lo admito: si follásemos ahora mismo, seguiría siendo yo la que manda._

 _Vio cómo se mordía el labio y sonrió. Se quitó de encima de su cuerpo, y menos mal, porque estaba sintiendo más calor del que solía provocar el vino sin más. Alexa se quedó arrodillada entre sus piernas y jugueteó con sus rodillas desnudas mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con media sonrisa._

 _—¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó, queriendo cambiar de tema._

 _—Estoy bien —contestó. Ella se incorporó, quedándose sentada—. ¿Te has hecho daño tú?_

 _Alexa acompañó sus palabras con una caricia en su rostro, no de las que iban con una intención concreta, pero ella sintió muchas cosas con ese gesto. Intentó que no fuese demasiado obvia el deseo por besarla en esos momentos, porque se había triplicado en el momento en el que bajó su mirada a esos labios tan gruesos, levemente tintados por el vino._

 _—Estoy bien, Alexa —acabó diciendo, volviendo a mirar sus ojos, y sintiéndose nerviosa cuando la vio observando fijamente sus labios. ¿Sentiría aún Alexa algo como ella? ¿Sería el vino? Se le había subido bastante a la_ _chica;_ _bueno, a las dos, y si acababa besándola por desinhibición por el alcohol, no quería que fuese un error para ella y se arrepintiese—. Deberíamos ir a dormir —sentenció, sobre todo por ella misma, no debía olvidar que Avery existía, y no quería meterse en mitad de una relación._

 _—¿Te apetece una infusión antes de acostarnos? —preguntó, y rio al ver la cara que ponía— Por separado —dejó claro._

 _—No sabía que ese era tu estilo, Alexa._

 _—Tienes que conocer aún a la Alexa de veintiocho._

 _—Veintinueve en unos días —le sonrió y la escuchó reír mientras se levantaba del sofá y le tendía las manos para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo._

X X X

 _Esperó a que el agua hirviese antes de colocar el té que Avery le dio hacía unos días en la tetera de cerámica que se compró. Al parecer se lo regalaron a la rubia, pero no era fan del té, así que se lo ofreció a ella para que lo probase. Preparó una bandeja y colocó dos tazas, la tetera y unas pastas para rematar la noche y porque tenía hambre otra vez. Quería relajarse antes de acostarse, porque, por desgracia, el "jueguecito" de ver quién era más dominante que quién, le había puesto cachonda. Era una debilucha, no tenía remedio, pero es que era Raven, joder._

 _Esa noche su belleza estaba multiplicada por un millón, y no sabía si había sido por verla hacer yoga, pero estaba loca por deslizar sus manos de nuevo por su piel. Y había estado reprimiendo esos pensamientos durante toda la cena por Avery, pero en esos momentos no estaba siendo nada fácil con alcohol en su organismo. Si ya sabía cómo se ponía bebiendo, ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo? No había aprendido la lección._

 _Llegó a la terraza y la vio observando hacia delante seria, envuelta en una manta, había refrescado la noche. ¿Qué hora sería? No tenía ni idea, de lo único que tenía idea era que estaba sintiendo cosas otra vez por esa mujer. ¿O nunca dejó de sentirlas? No solo era ese físico que ponía a prueba una y otra vez su autocontrol, también era ella misma: su forma de ser, su manera de tratarla, esa conexión que sentía cada vez que sus ojos conectaban… Dios, estaba entrando en la boca del lobo, y no sabía cómo iba a poder salir. Tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos y debía empezar contándole a Avery quién era exactamente la mujer que tenía sentada al lado._

 _No quería hacerle daño y, al igual que todo el mundo, ella misma también dudaba de sus impulsos. Lexa pensó que se había acostado con Raven la primera noche que pasaron juntas el mes anterior, y no la culpaba, porque podía llegar a ser idiota. No habría contacto físico con ella, pero estaba claro que las fantasías estaban, los embobamientos por estar mirando sus piernas también, y cada vez que Raven le sonreía conseguía que su corazón se saltase un latido o dos._

 _En ese momento, sus ojos marrones la miraron antes de sonreírle, aceptando su taza cuando la llenó. Se notaba un poco mareada por el vino, no sabía por qué, pero se le subía más que otra bebida alcohólica, o quizás era la mezcla con Raven. Antes de separar sus manos de la taza, se quedó unos segundos quieta, sintiendo sus dedos sobre los suyos. Ya le había dado la mano alguna que otra vez, pero es que esa suavidad y calidez unido a ese aumento en su tasa cardíaca no la había encontrado en ninguna otra. Y ya lo había asumido, antes de Avery, que jamás nadie iba a superar el sentimiento que tuvo por su profesora, pero entonces apareció la rubia._

 _—Está bueno —dijo Raven tras unos segundos de espera mientras ella masticaba una de las pastas, observando unas macetas que habían colocadas en un extremo del balcón._

 _—Me lo regaló Avery, lo tenía en su habitación y no le gusta el té —se encogió de hombros, dando el primer sorbo también ella, y la verdad era que tenía un sabor distinto, pero estaba bien—. Venga, estábamos hablando de sexo, no nos quedemos ahora en silencio —pidió cuando Raven no volvió a decir nada, y se miraron con medias sonrisas dibujadas en el rostro._

 _—Lo siento —se disculpó._

 _—¿Pensando en Alejandro?_

 _Tenía que saber a dónde iba esa relación con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Raven pensaría también en ellas dos? Quizás era el saber que estaba soltera lo que hacía que fantasease con todo lo que podrían ser, ¿acaso si estuviese la latina con alguien no estaría sintiéndose así?_

 _—No creo que lo de Alejandro llegue a ser nada —contestó._

 _—¿Por qué? Te trata bien, ¿no?_

 _—Es un hombre increíble —no dejaron de mirarse fijamente—. Y es cierto que tenemos química y hacía tiempo que no me pasaba, al menos con los hombres._

 _—¿Te has acostado con alguna mujer? —volvió a preguntar, necesitaba saber si había estado con otras también._

 _—¿Por qué insistes tanto? —se rio suavemente. ¿Por qué escuchó su risa como ralentizada?_

 _—Quiero saber cómo ha sido el sexo con ella —le salió sin más._

 _—¿Celosa? —alzó las cejas, dando otro sorbo al té. Y, joder, Raven estaba jodidamente preciosa._

 _—¿Era tan bueno como conmigo? —otra vez se le escapó las palabras._

 _—¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¿Y por qué te lo tienes tan creído?_

 _—No lo sé —se rio, porque Raven no dejó lugar a la duda con los gemidos que le provocaba en el pasado. Joder, aún se acordaba de los músculos de su espalda tensándose mientras le hacía el amor una y otra vez—. ¿Ha habido alguien importante? —insistió de nuevo, no podía controlar su lengua._

 _—Hay alguien importante._

 _Fue una especie de confesión que, si era sincera, le hizo un poco de daño. ¿Había alguien en Phoenix esperando por ella y por eso no iba a tener nada serio con Alejandro? Oh, Dios, ¿quién no estaría con esa mujer? Le había parecido tan raro que no tuviese a nadie a su lado tras tanto tiempo, seguro que se le rifaban por todos lados. Y ella fue idiota y la perdió._

 _Se terminó lo que quedaba de té en su taza, y se la rellenó de nuevo, ofreciéndole lo mismo a Raven._

 _—¿Te trata bien esa persona especial? —se conformó con preguntar._

 _—No quiero hablar de esto ahora._

 _Eso consiguió que la mirase preocupada, y entonces vio que estaba con el rostro algo angustiado, como si estuviese agobiada, y removiéndose algo molesta en el sitio._

 _—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, y vio que se quitaba la manta de encima, respirando agitada._

 _—Hace mucho calor —suspiró mirando hacia todos los lados, entonces ella misma sintió el calor subiéndole desde los pies hasta la cabeza, una oleada que nunca había experimentado, comenzando a sudar._

 _—Hace calor —murmuró, abanicándose con la mano y soltando el té en la mesa, haciendo lo mismo con la taza de Raven._

 _—Nunca he sentido algo así. Es muy raro._

 _La latina se levantó y fue hacia la zona del balcón para asomarse, buscando aire, a pesar de estar ya al aire libre por vivir en un ático. La siguió, sintiéndose hipnotizada por su forma de caminar y la forma que tenía sus caderas de contonearse a medida que se dirigía a la baranda. Todo a cámara lenta._

 _Jadeó, porque chocó con su cuerpo, pero es que no dejó de presionarse contra su espalda, aspirando el olor de su pelo, recogido en una coleta._

 _—Lo siento —murmuró, sin saber por qué estaba pegada a ella ni por qué movió sus caderas contra ese culo que tenía. Vio los dedos de Raven apretándose en la baranda, y ella apoyó su frente sobre su hombro—. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa._

 _Se separó de ella bruscamente, tanto que cayó al suelo de culo._

 _Fue una mezcla horrible: el calor que no sabía de dónde venía y la excitación sexual que en esos momentos sentía. Se quitó la camiseta, porque de repente su ropa quemaba, y gimió frustrada, quitándose también el pantalón y tumbándose en el suelo, buscando algo frío._

 _—¿Qué haces? —preguntó su exprofesora, mirándola ahora directamente._

 _—Creo que me estoy volviendo loca o algo —confesó sintiéndose nerviosa—. La ropa quemaba._

 _—La mía también._

 _Se miraron y es que la veía como si estuviese iluminada por el santísimo espíritu santo, y todo movimiento que realizaba estaba siendo a jodida cámara lenta, de verdad. El abdomen de Raven quedó a la vista cuando se empezó a desvestir y su respiración quedó atascada en algún sitio de su interior cuando vio su sujetador_ _en conjunto con su_ _culote al deshacerse también de su pantalón._

 _No se dio cuenta de que mordía su labio con fuerza hasta que notó aquel pinchazo por estar apretando demasiado. Cuánto agradecía a los cielos el ser mujer, porque no recordaba haber estado así de excitada en mucho tiempo, años… Quizás tan solo con Raven. La miró fijamente mientras se tumbaba a su lado, y entonces, cuando terminó de hacerlo, extendió su mano para tocar su cara._

 _Estaba más suave que de normal, y siguió tocándola, bajando luego por su cuello con un dedo, y notando que Raven también delineaba su mandíbula con una mano. Se quedaría así horas. Moviendo sus dedos por su piel mientras no dejaba de mirar sus ojos._

X X X

 _—Te he echado tanto de menos._

 _Eso fue lo que susurró Alexa mientras tocaba con la yema de su dedo cada contorno de su cara, muy entretenida con su labor y sin dejar de mirarla._

 _—Yo a ti también —susurró, y eso le hizo sonreír antes de depositar un torpe beso en su nariz._

 _—¿Tendrá droga ese té? Una vez, en un cumpleaños, Lex y yo hicimos muffins con marihuana, creo que me sentía como ahora… Pero sin estar cachonda. Menos mal._

 _—¿Estás cachonda? —todos sus mecanismos más primarios se activaron de repente. ¿Y si ese calor era que estaba excitada sexualmente? Altamente probable, era Alexa y estaba semidesnuda, y ella la deseaba como nunca la había deseado antes._

 _—¿Te da miedo que nos liemos? —alzó las cejas._

 _—No nos vamos a liar._

 _—Los cuarenta no permiten que te muevas bien, ¿no? —la picó._

 _Alexa dejó de tocarla y ella, sin pensarlo demasiado, la empujó para que cayese sobre su espalda._

 _—Deja que te lo demuestre._

 _No pensó con claridad sus palabras, ni tampoco sus acciones, pero su cuerpo y su mente iban por libre. Se colocó sobre su abdomen y sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos de Alexa fueron de forma automática a sus muslos. Ahí estaba, la mirada de ojos verdes que buscaba, y casi dio palmas de felicidad, pero recordó que estaba sobre ella con un objetivo bien claro: Raven Reyes no estaba mayor para el sexo._

 _Alexa no tardó en sentarse, quedando frente a frente, y aprovechó para rodear su cuello con un brazo y enredar sus dedos en su pelo. En un impulso que no controló, buscó su boca para besarla, pero frenó antes de tiempo, quizás por haber chocado sus narices. Falta de práctica. Quedó igualmente cerca, y sus frentes se unieron al mismo tiempo que las manos de la chica acariciaban sus costados muy lentamente, provocándole miles de sensaciones dentro de ella._

 _—¿Sigues respondiendo a mí? —se interesó Alex mientras mordía su propio labio inferior, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos._

 _Vio que abría su boca cuando se le escapó un suspiro, como si quisiera atrapar su aliento y compartirlo. Deslizó una mano por la espalda desnuda de Alexa y fue su turno de suspirar, cerrando incluso los ojos, cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su cuerpo, preparada para su demostración._

 _—Alex —usó el diminutivo y sintió que la chica temblaba._

 _Otra vez sus bocas se buscaron, pero ni siquiera se rozaron los labios, simplemente se quedaron respirando muy cerca de la otra, y ella sin dejar de moverse._

 _—Mami, necesito sentirte._

 _Buscó aire cuando Alexa, completamente desinhibida, golpeó una de sus nalgas con la mano abierta. Se miraron fijamente y con deseo, mucho deseo. ¿Qué mierda llevaba ese té? No lo sabía, pero ese momento no lo habría conseguido de otra forma. Con facilidad, Alexa la pegó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel por todos lados al no llevar camiseta ni pantalón ninguna de las dos, y la puso contra el suelo, tumbándose sobre ella, y disfrutó de cómo sus labios se deslizaron por su mejilla, antes de presionar sus centros, sin sacudir las caderas, únicamente tensándose contra su cuerpo. Ella soltó un gemido contra su oído, escuchando otro igual a cambio._

 _—Tenemos que parar._

 _—Deja de agarrarme el pelo y paro._

 _Estaban completamente quietas, intentando sentir lo máximo que podían. Y sus dedos estaban enterrados bajo la coleta que Alexa llevaba, apretando varios mechones en su puño. Buscó aire, separando sus labios, cuando la chica la miró directamente y comenzó a acariciar su nariz con la suya, casi sentía el roce de sus labios y estaba dispuesta a recibirla si se atrevía a besarla._

 _—No podemos —susurró soltando su pelo, sobre todo para controlar ese impulso que crecía dentro de ella._

 _Alexa asintió, y se dejó caer boca arriba de nuevo en el suelo. La recorrió completamente, sintiendo que todo quemaba más que antes, y soltó un suspiro, cambiando su enfoque al cielo y observando las estrellas. Se veían más que nunca e incluso alguna se movían. Frunció el ceño antes de cerrar los ojos._

 _—Mami —la escuchó llamarla, y giró el rostro, pero sin abrir los ojos, porque sentía que todo le daba vueltas—, ¿estás bien?_

 _—Estoy mareada —confesó, y sintió la palma de la mano de Alexa en su frente antes de que bajara para acariciar su mejilla._

 _—Ven, mi amor —susurró dulcemente, y levantó los párpados para mirarla por cómo se dirigió a ella._

 _Alexa se levantó lentamente y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo, rodeó su cintura y la llevó despacio hasta el sofá, tumbándola con cuidado._

 _—Ahora tengo frío —murmuró, y cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando la chica se tumbó a su lado, alcanzando la manta y echándola sobre sus cuerpos._

 _La observó con media sonrisa, recibiendo el mismo gesto de ella. Se quedaría toda la noche mirándola, desgastando cada zona de su rostro._

 _—Acércate —la animó, y acabó acurrucada contra ella, colocando la cabeza bajo su barbilla cuando elevó el rostro para dejarle espacio para hacerlo._

 _Alexa la abrazó, rodeando su cintura. Se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos y olía de forma increíble. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio y así de cerca, y pensó casi todo el tiempo en por qué era tan complicado el estar con ella en ese momento, y recordó a Avery de repente. Fue un golpe de realidad bastante brusco, pero no le impidió el acercarse más a su cuerpo, buscando su calor. No sabía qué mierda llevaba aquel té, pero gracias a él estaba en esa posición con Alexa, con la chica de la que estaba enamorada. Por muy ñoño que sonase, era totalmente cierto._

 _Mordió su labio cuando sintió la mano de Alexa algo temblorosa deslizándose por su espalda. Ella se atrevió también a subir por su cuello, sintiendo lo suave que era su piel, y acarició su pelo con sus dedos, perdiéndose en las caricias que recibía y las que daba._

 _—Te quiero, Raven —la escuchó murmurar, y enterró un poco más su rostro contra su pecho antes de contestarle._

 _—Te quiero, Alex._

X X X

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó angustiada Raven, mirándola desde su posición aún sobre el sofá.

Ella se levantó y se puso a su lado, agarrando su mano y acariciándole el hombro con sus dedos libres, intentando relajarla.

—No me acuerdo —fue sincera, y es que no recordaba nada—. Bebíamos té y… —miró la tetera que aún estaba en la mesa— Voy a llamar a Avery —sentenció para aclarar la situación, y fue a separarse de Raven, pero la mujer apretó su mano, obligándola a quedarse.

Entonces la miró.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —asintió— ¿Por qué estamos en ropa interior?

—No nos hemos acostado, Raven —dejó claro, porque ¿en qué mundo se acostaría con Raven y la dejaría con la ropa interior puesta? En ninguno. En eso tenía plena confianza en sí misma.

De repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y se miraron extrañadas, ninguna de las dos esperaba visita un sábado por la mañana.

Se levantó del sofá y buscó su ropa por el suelo, colocándosela de nuevo y viendo que Raven hacía lo mismo con la suya. No pudo evitar fijarse en su culo medio cubierto por aquel culote con jodidos encajes. Joder. Los colores claros le quedaban de puta madre a la latina.

Fueron hacia la puerta y, cuando abrió, no se esperó encontrarse con Lexa, Clarke y la pequeña Juno, que elevó sus brazos mientras daba un gritito, diciendo "tía Alex", y se lanzaba contra sus piernas. Puso la mano sobre su cabeza mirando aún sorprendida a la pareja, que le sonreía gustosa, antes de que Lexa cambiase la expresión de su cara a una más seria.

Giró su rostro para ver a Raven, y si ella tenía el mismo _look_ despeinado y agotado, ya sabía qué estaba pensando su hermana en ese preciso momento. Miró a su hermana, intentando transmitirle un: "No, Lexa, no es lo que parece", a la vez que se agachaba para coger en brazos a Juno y darle un abrazo en condiciones a su sobrina.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Sé que algunas estabais nerviosas por lo que había pasado esa noche. Ahí está.**

 **¿Lo que os esperabais? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor? ¿Que se beSENDEUNAPUTAVEZYA?**

 **Shhh.. Ginsey, relaja.**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo el fic?**

 **Gracias por leer y los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos, si todo va bien, el día 29.**


	13. Aclaraciones

**Capítulo 13. Aclaraciones.**

No sabía si iba a poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo, pero el estar viendo a Alexa con Juno en brazos y comprobando la forma en la que miraba a la pequeña niña. Estaba claro que los genes Woods eran fuertes, porque eran muy parecidas, una mini Alexa muy adorable y charlatana.

Se habían trasladado al salón para hablar más cómodas, el pasillo no era el mejor lugar. Conocía la visita de la familia, porque Clarke se puso en contacto con ella a principio de semana para darle una sorpresa a Alexa por el cumpleaños inminente de las gemelas, pero la noche anterior parece que se dejó llevar demasiado y se le pasó completamente todo el plan.

—Le dije a Ginsey que no tenía que _luchal_ aún, tenía que _clecel_ más _pala podel sel_ una _toltuga_ ninja —comentaba la pequeña enseñándole una foto a la gemela mayor desde el móvil de su madre.

—Sí, es muy pequeña todavía —participó su tía—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Sola?

—La tiene el tito Bellamy —contestó.

—¿Seguís todos en contacto? —se interesó ella, observando a la pareja para dejar de ver a Alexa con la niña.

—Bellamy es como un hermano para mí —dijo Clarke sonriente.

—¿Y Octavia? ¿Cómo está? —indagó, y vio que todas se quedaban algo tensas. Sintió que las pulsaciones de su corazón se incrementaban, asustada por el cambio de sus rostros, pero cuando vio cómo miraban a Alexa a la vez, cambió su punto de enfoque a ella, que miraba el suelo seria mientras Juno intentaba hacerla sonreír tirándole de las mejillas. Una vez más: adorable.

—Te lo contaré en otro momento, ¿vale? —la miró fijamente, y ella asintió.

—Alex —la llamó Lexa de repente, y alzó la vista interesada por el tono que usó—, siento cambiar de tema abruptamente, pero tenemos que contar algo Clarke y yo. No aguanto más —Juno dio un gritito, llevándose las manos a la boca por la emoción mientras miraba a sus madres fijamente.

—¿Es mi regalo de cumpleaños? Yo no tengo nada para ti aquí… —puso morros la mayor de ellas, pero se quedó en silencio con la boca semiabierta. Observó de nuevo a la pareja y vio que tenían las manos unidas, con sus dedos entrelazados, y se imaginó lo que era.

—Venga, Lex, dilo —pidió la rubia, intentando contenerse, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Un bebé! —gritó Juno sin poder contenerse más, y Alexa miró primero a la niña y luego a su hermana.

—¿Estás embarazada? —se dirigió a Clarke, levantándose incluso del suelo para ir hacia ellas.

—Mami equivocada —dijo la pequeña de todas mientras se sentaba encima de la rubia.

La sorpresa fue incluso para ella misma, y sonrió cuando vio que Lexa se apoyaba mejor en el respaldo del sofá y se levantó su ancha camiseta, pudiéndose percibir ya un abultado vientre.

—Enhorabuena, Lexa —dijo mientras Alexa miraba fijamente la tripa de su hermana, boquiabierta aún, y se acercó para abrazar a Clarke y luego a la embarazada—. ¿De cuánto estás?

—Diez semanas.

—Se te nota bastante —comprobó, pasando su mano por la barriga de la chica, sonriéndole.

—Son dos —resolvió.

Entonces escucharon todas un sollozo. Alexa estaba aún en el suelo, pero esta vez frente a su hermana. Algo dentro de ella explotó al ver a su exnovia mirando a su hermana de esa forma, con lágrimas en los ojos, emocionada por el momento, y admitió que a ella se le escaparon también un par.

—¿Estás embarazada, bebé? —preguntó con voz rota, agarrando las manos de su gemela.

—Sí —contestó Lexa en un murmullo, asintiendo con la cabeza también.

Clarke y ella se sonrieron con la escena de las gemelas abrazándose, y vio que Juno aplaudía y todo, presa de la emoción. Miró a la pequeña, que justo la miró a ella, y le sacó la lengua divertida, consiguiendo que la niña se escondiese en el cuello de Clarke tras ponerse algo roja.

 _Reyes, no te viene bien que se te despierte la vena materna, no caigas a sus encantos._

X X X

—Es guapa, ¿eh? —susurró a su sobrina al oído, divertida por cómo miraba todo el rato a la latina fijamente.

La pareja hablaba animadamente con Raven sentadas en la mesa con unos refrescos mientras Juno y ella se pasaban el balón en la terraza. Madre santa, si es que era igual que ella. Y esperaba que los gemelos o mellizos saliesen un poco a alguna de sus madres, suficiente tendrían con pararle los pies a la inquieta de Juno. Definitivamente era lesbiana, porque acababa de superar el Test de Raven.

—Es muy guapa —susurró cuando se acercó a ella, como si le contase un secreto. Se agachó y la miró divertida.

—¿Te gusta Raven? —curioseó, y sonrió cuando la niña asintió mirando fijamente a la mujer, que en esos momentos reía con algo que diría su hermana o su cuñada— ¿Por qué no vas a darle un besito? —la abrazó cuando la vio ponerse algo roja, antes de cogerla y ponérsela al hombro, dirigiéndose ambas a la mesa.

Se sentó, colocando a su sobrina sobre sus piernas y acercándole el zumo que tenía empezado. Raven y ella se miraron, y no supo identificar qué decía sus ojos, pero le gustó cómo la observaba. Le sonrió y ella lo hizo de vuelta antes de levantarse.

—Voy a aprovechar para ducharme, ¿vale? Tú deberías hacer lo mismo —la señaló—. Hueles muy mal, ¿verdad, Juno? —la niña se rio divertida y ella golpeó el culo de Raven cuando pasó por su lado para mostrar que su acusación le había ofendido, dándose cuenta del gesto cuando ya estuvo hecho.

Raven la miró, sorprendida por el acto, pero no parecía enfadada, así que, para suavizar la situación, le guiñó un ojo con media sonrisa, y dejó que la latina le soltase la coleta como respuesta, dándosela luego a Juno antes de desaparecer. Suspiró, volviendo a mirar la mesa, concretamente las manos de su sobrina jugueteando con la coleta.

—Voy a _peinalte_ —anunció, y se dio la vuelta para empezar a toquetearle el pelo.

Se preparó, contando mentalmente varias veces antes de mirar a su hermana como si fuese un perrito abandonado.

—No pongas esa cara de culpable ahora —murmuró entre dientes, por si la escuchaban fuera—. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Qué le vas a decir a Avery?

—No hemos hecho nada, Lexa. Ni siquiera la he besado. Creo —confesó lo último, algo derrotada, notando los tirones que Juno le daba en el pelo, entonces miró a la niña—. ¿Quieres que me siente en el suelo y llegas mejor?

—Y un cepillo —mandó.

—Corre, ve a ver si Raven te da uno. Rápido —la animó, y sonrió al ver la cara de vergüenza que ponía—. Venga, Raven seguro que te lo da.

Juno puso más cara de vergüenza, pero asintió y fue algo lenta hacia la entrada al salón, mirándolas indecisa. Las tres a la vez movieron las manos, instándola a ir, y entonces la niña empezó a correr por el interior de la casa.

—¿Te la quieres tirar? —dijo directamente su hermana, y se sabía la respuesta.

—Estoy con Avery.

—Vale, Alex, ¿y si no estuviese Avery?

—¿La habéis visto? —susurró y señaló hacia atrás— Joder, está increíble, y es tan inteligente, tan divertida, sensual...,

—Dios, te estás enamorando otra vez, ¿verdad? —su hermana suspiró tras decir la frase, quizás porque no contestó directamente.

¿Se estaba enamorando otra vez o nunca había dejado de estar enamorada de ella? Era complicado, porque a veces se sentía como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellas, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y su relación siguiese intacta. Como si aún estuviese permitido darle un beso de buenos días al verla.

—No voy a hacerle daño a Avery, acabaré enamorándome de ella porque es una chica alucinante —sentenció, jugando con el zumo de Juno entre sus manos.

—Ha sido una mala idea mudarte con ella —se animó Clarke a participar en la conversación—. ¿Sabes qué siente ella?

—Creo que hay alguien especial para ella por ahí. No hemos hablado demasiado de sentimientos, pero me gusta también esta nueva versión de nuestra relación. La he echado de menos estos años. No quiero volver a perderla —se sinceró.

—Alexa, ten cuidado. Todas sabemos que Raven tiene un poder especial sobre ti, fue la primera mujer de la que te enamoraste o de la que te has conseguido enamorar.

—Lo que tengo con Avery también es especial. En serio. Dudo mucho sobre lo que siento ahora mismo por Raven, pero por Avery tengo claro lo que siento. Además, con Raven no creo que tenga ninguna oportunidad —sonrió algo irónica.

Miró hacia atrás cuando Juno entró de nuevo en la terraza, contenta con un cepillo y varias coletas de Raven. Sabía que eran las que le gustaba a ella porque decían que le sujetaba mejor el pelo. Y cuando las llevaba estaba jodidamente preciosa. Se sentó en el suelo, y abrazó a Juno cuando llegó a su lado.

—Has tardado mucho, no habrás estado dándote besitos con la chica guapa, ¿no? —la picó mientras le hacía cosquillas y Juno reía retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

—Alexa —le advirtió Clarke, y ella le sonrió.

—Le gusta Raven —dijo y Juno llegó tarde a taparle la boca.

—Oh, Dios, son iguales —murmuró Lexa divertida, observando a su mujer, que rio por la situación.

—Anda, pon guapa a tu tía, que menudos pelos lleva, cariño —la alentó Clarke, y Juno se levantó, colocándose detrás de ella y peinándola.

X X X

— _Escúchame, Raven, no creo que haya pasado nada esa noche. Tú misma lo has dicho, Alexa no deja ropa puesta. Y menos en ti, y eso te lo puedo confirmar yo._

—Pero ¿y si la besé? Últimamente siento que no me voy a poder controlar más. Estoy sintiéndolo más fuerte que nunca —murmuró tumbada en su cama, rodeada por la toalla. No quería tardar demasiado en volver, pero necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

— _Bueno, si la besaste ¿qué? No se acuerda de nada y tú tampoco_ —sentenció—. _¿Os sobró té? Quiero probarlo_ —añadió.

—No seas idiota —le pidió, pero se le escapó media sonrisa—. ¿Puedes venir la semana que viene?

—¿ _En serio_? —suspiró al escucharla.

—Si no puedes, no, pero te necesito. Necesito a alguien cerca.

 _—No se diga más. Si me necesitas, allí estoy, pero ¿qué dirá Alex?_

—Alexa se va unos días con Avery por su cumpleaños. Estaremos solas.

— _Genial, así me hablas mejor de ese tal Alejandro, tienes que decirme cómo tiene la…_

—¡Juno! —sonrió a la pequeña, que se asomó a su habitación con algo de vergüenza, empujando ligeramente la puerta— Te mando luego un mensaje, ¿vale? Si están caros los billetes de avión, no vengas —dejó claro antes de colgar y sonreír a la niña—. ¿Necesitas más coletas, cariño? Cómo estarás dejando a tu tía… —rio divertida, sentándose al filo de la cama y golpeando a su lado con su mano, para que entrase.

—Tita Alex ha _entlado_ al baño —anunció, y cuando se sentó a su lado, acarició su pelo suavemente, hasta el pelo era parecido al de su tía. No debía obsesionarse, era idéntica a su madre, pero pensaba antes en Alexa que en Lexa—. _¿Quieles jugal_ conmigo? —preguntó sonriente, y se le derritió un poco el corazón al ver que hacía los gestos de su tía, porque esa forma de poner las cejas era de Alex, no de Lexa.

—Claro que quiero, deja que me vista, ¿vale?

La niña asintió, y salió de la habitación. Una diferencia con Alexa, que el día anterior parecía que le costó salir de su habitación. Se vistió con algo cómodo, aún no tenía claro si iban a salir con Alexa o no a comer por la ciudad. Quizás iban a San Francisco, las gemelas solían ir por todo lo alto a sus celebraciones, a lo que las había acostumbrado sus padres.

Acudió a la terraza y observó a la pareja, que reían con Juno, que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Clarke.

—¿Vais a salir a comer? —preguntó, sentándose al lado de Clarke y dejando que Juno sujetara su mano y la observara.

—¿"Vais"? Vamos —aclaró Lexa, y le sorprendió—. ¿Cómo te vas a quedar aquí sola? Además, Juno quiere que vengas, ¿verdad? —miró a su hija, que seguía moviendo sus dedos y viendo su mano.

—Nunca _molilás_ —dijo, como si le leyese la mano, haciendo sonreír a las tres adultas—. _Tendlás_ una casa con piscina y una _toltuga dentlo_ —entonces levantó el rostro y le sonrió.

—¿Y vendrías conmigo a la piscina? —le preguntó a la niña, que se puso algo roja antes de bajarse del regazo de su madre e ir a por la pelota al otro extremo de la terraza—. Gracias por invitarme —agradeció a la pareja.

—No nos las des, Raven —le dijo Clarke, sujetando su mano unos segundos.

Entonces levantó su vista hacia Lexa, que la miraba algo seria hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y le sonrió. ¿Se le notaría? ¿Sabría que estaba ahí por su gemela?

X X X

Estaba ya atardeciendo, se notaba que se acababa ya el buen tiempo, pero ¿alguna vez había mencionado que esa luz le sentaba de maravilla a Raven? Iba más adelantada mientras paseaban junto a la playa con Juno de la mano y observando a donde la pequeña señalaba contenta por estar cerca del mar.

—Cuanto antes lo admitas, será mejor, Alexa.

—¿Qué? —salió de su embelesamiento por Raven.

—Estás mirándola como cuando tenías veintiuno —dijo su hermana.

—Tengo que hablar con Avery, porque no le he dicho quién es Raven en realidad —lo soltó sin más, y Lexa paró en seco.

—¿En serio, Alex? —preguntó y ella se giró para afirmarle el hecho con un movimiento de cabeza— ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

—No lo sé.

—Lucha por lo que quieres, Alex —le aconsejó su hermana—. Si es Raven, adelante, y si es Avery, quédate con ella.

—Lexa, me muero por besarla otra vez —lo dijo mirando a su reflejo directamente—. Necesitaba soltar estos pensamientos, de verdad, pero es que cada vez que está cerca siento que mi cuerpo tiembla por simplemente su presencia. Y no sé si soy muy obvia mirando sus labios o sus jodidas piernas… ¿Por qué tiene que hacer este calor aquí? —se quejó, mirando hacia Raven, que llevaba un pantalón corto— Pero no, se va a quedar así, como algo imposible. Ya te he dicho que creo que tiene algo… Me dijo "alguien especial", de eso sí me acuerdo de anoche, seguramente va a ir en serio con Alejandro. Ya te he dicho que acabaré enamorándome de Avery, ojalá pueda presentártela en serio estas navidades, si es que va al final allí con su hermana.

—Yo te voy a apoyar en todo Alexa.

—Lo sé, bebé —le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hermana y acarició con la mano libre su vientre—. Dos —sonrió—. ¿Serán como nosotras?

—Probablemente sean dos mini Clarke, y serán preciosas.

—O preciosos —añadió.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que serán dos niñas.

—Y has pensado ya nombres, ¿verdad? —conocía a su hermana tan bien, y cuando sonrió, supo que así era.

—Sí, Clarke y yo hemos hablado ya de ello.

—Dímelos, por favor —le pidió, y sus ojos conectaron.

—Taylor y Tracy.

—Oh, Dios, eres como papá y mamá —sonrió, pero notó que los ojos le escocían un poco por la noticia otra vez—. Lo siento —murmuró, separándose de ella y limpiándose las mejillas, riendo cuando Lexa la abrazó.

—Menuda llorona eres, bollito —rio de nuevo, y la arropó también con sus brazos, notando rápidamente que alguien más se unió, rodeando como pudo sus piernas.

—No _llolal_ —dijo, y ella se agachó para cogerla en brazos y hacer que estuviese a su altura.

—Mi princesa —le dijo a la niña y empezó a darle besos en la cara, uno detrás de otro, haciendo que soltase carcajadas cuando su madre también se unió a darle besos al otro lado de su rostro.

—Son iguales las tres —escuchó la voz de Raven y eso llamó su atención. La vio sonriendo ante la escena junto a Clarke, y cuando sus ojos conectaron, se sonrieron a la vez.

—Creo que es hora de anunciarlo, Lexa —dijo entonces la rubia.

—¿Qué nos decís si hacéis una noche de canguro? —preguntó Lexa directamente.

—¿Quedarme con esta cosita esta noche? —intentó que no sonase la ilusión que le hacía, pero apretujó un poco a Juno.

—Mamis quielen solas —la pequeña frunció el ceño antes de sonreír, sin poder simular más su enfado. Se moría con cada cosa nueva que hacía su sobrina.

—Supongo que de ahí viene tu mal humor —se metió con su gemela—. Cuando se tiene hijos se tiene menos tiempo para fo...

—Calla —le llamó la atención Clarke y ella mordió su labio sonriendo.

 _—¡Foiado!_ —exclamó entonces Juno. Oh, oh…

—¿Qué? —la rubia frunció el ceño, y le puso los pelos de punta la mirada que le echó.

—Que la cuidamos Raven y yo, que no os preocupéis —dijo de forma atropellada y salió corriendo con Juno en brazos, que reía divertida.

 _—¡Foiado! ¡Foiado!_

—Shh… —le tapó la boca, haciendo que riese más.

X X X

Definitivamente se derretía con cada interacción de Alexa con Juno. Se notaba la complicidad y lo mucho que se querían. Era increíble el verla en ese rol con su sobrina. Esperaba que no notara todas las veces que se quedaba embobada mirándola mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas manos, le tocaba el pelo o la abrazaba mientras veían una película en el sofá, como en ese momento. En mitad del visionado, Juno la hizo partícipe de su momento familiar, estirando un brazo para que le diese la mano, y le encantó que la sintiese como una más para ella y que fuese tan cariñosa.

Pilló a Alexa observando el gesto y sonriendo cuando Juno empezó a mover sus dedos mientras no quitaba ojo de la pantalla del televisor. Dios, es que se quedaría horas, quizás años, perdida en esos ojos verdes. Puede que para siempre. En un gesto completamente inocente, Juno soltó la mano de Alexa para rascarse la nariz de forma muy graciosa, y como parecía no querer perder el contacto de las dos, atrajo sus manos unidas hasta acabar sobre la de Alexa. La mano de Juno era diminuta, sobre todo al lado de la de su tía, y ya se habían tocado otras veces, pero en ese momento sintió cómo sus pulsaciones se elevaban por el roce de sus dedos con los de la niña en medio. Era un momento íntimo, familiar, y definitivamente quería vivirlo más veces.

Juno quedó satisfecha con el rascado de su nariz, y colocó su mano sobre las tres juntas, jugando de nuevo con los dedos de su tía, sin apartarlas. Sintió entonces el pulgar de Alex acariciando su dorso, no sabía si con un gesto intencionado o si en realidad buscaba a su sobrina, pero le devolvió el roce, sin mirarla y sintiendo que las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho sin pedir permiso ni nada.

—Se acabó —suspiró Juno cuando comenzaron los créditos de la película animada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—Mamis dicen que a las diez a _dolmil_ —puso morros, y Alexa sonrió a su sobrina.

—Mamis no están aquí… —entonó divertida, y Juno se levantó de un salto del sofá, completamente enérgica.

—¿Jugamos a mamás y mamás?

—¿Cómo se juega a eso? —preguntó Alexa antes de mirarla a ella— ¿Tú quieres jugar, mami?

—Claro que quiero —dio un golpe en su brazo por el apelativo que usó, sonriéndole y dejando que atrapase su mano de nuevo. No, no iba a durar mucho tiempo sin lanzarse a ella, y tenía suerte de que Juno estuviese ahí delante—. Explícanos el juego, Juno.

—Raven es la mamá.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Alexa bajó del sofá para sentarse y quedar a su altura. Fue gracioso, porque ambas tenían la misma cara de sorpresa.

—Dilo otra vez —pidió la Woods mayor.

—Raven es la mamá —repitió y sonrió cuando vio a Alexa soltar un gritito de júbilo

—Voy a llamar a tus mamis —dijo tras sacarse el móvil del bolsillo y marcar manualmente el número, suponía que de Lexa—. Lex, ¿estás disponible? Siento molestarte, pero es importante.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —se escuchó la voz de la gemela a través del teléfono cuando puso el altavoz.

—Dilo, princesa —pidió a Juno, y otra vez se derritió por cómo se dirigió a ella.

—Raven es la mamá.

—¿Raven es la…? —empezó confundida, haciendo que las tres riesen divertidas— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Clarke! ¡Ven! Juno, díselo a mami que te escuche.

—¡Raven es la mamá! —lo dijo alzando los brazos y todo— ¡Raven, Raven, Raven! —empezó a repetir antes de hacer el ruido de una motocicleta y salir por el salón corriendo hacia el pasillo.

—Ya podéis dejar de llevarla a esa logopeda —anunció Alexa a la pareja.

Se despidió de ellas, dejando que Juno hablase un rato con sus madres con el móvil en la oreja, parecía feliz de poder pronunciar ya la "r" correctamente, y Alexa volvió a sentarse en el sofá, dando unos suaves golpes en su pierna.

—Sabías que venían, ¿no?

—Sí —le sonrió, la verdad es que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar a solas desde que se habían levantado, y todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

—Qué bien guardas secretos, Reyes, ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Ahora? —se hizo la molesta, y no esperó que Alexa riese y la abrazase.

Se dejó abrazar, antes de que Juno también se tirase sobre ellas, abrazándolas tras dejar el móvil en la mesita de café. Otra escena a la que se podría acostumbrar rápidamente, sobre todo al peso de Alexa y Juno sobre su cuerpo y el pelo de su exnovia haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

—Explícanos el juego, Juno.

—Raven y yo las mamás y tú el bebé —señaló a su tía, que frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo el bebé? ¿Y por qué no Raven?

—Porque tú y yo somos familia. No podemos —sentenció la más pequeña.

—Oh, la verdad es que tiene sentido —aceptó Alexa.

Se metieron las tres en el papel y la verdad es que las risas estuvieron aseguradas, incluso la idiota de Alexa, metiéndose con Juno un rato y hablando como un bebé, pidió que se diesen un pico. Poner morros y que la niña le diese un beso rápido en la boca, y sonreír cuando la vio ponerse roja de nuevo antes de "volver al trabajo". Tuvo que colocar la mano en los labios de la que hacía de su "bebé" cuando le insinuó eso de darle el pecho mientras estaba tumbada sobre sus piernas. No tenía remedio.

Se les pasó el tiempo rápido y pronto vieron cómo a la niña le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Alexa se ofreció a llevarla a la cama, y aceptó un abrazo de buenas noches de Juno, antes de verlas desaparecer por la puerta. Estaba completamente agotada, pero ese día había merecido la pena, porque, de una forma u otra, se encontraba más cerca de Alexa.

X X X

Salió de su habitación tras dejar a Juno en la cama con una espinita en el pecho que quería arrancarse ya. Se dirigió hacia el salón para ver a Raven sentada en el sofá comprobando su teléfono, y se sentó a su lado, sintiendo todo por dentro agitarse.

—Raven, ¿te importa si salgo unos minutos? Necesito hablar con Avery y esta noche está trabajando en el bar, iré dando un paseo.

—Sigues siendo de las apasionadas que sorprenden a su chica, ¿eh? —comentó divertida.

—Ya lo ves —alzó las cejas, siguiéndole el juego.

—Puedes ir, vigilaré a la Juno durmiente, no te preocupes.

—Gracias, eres la mejor, Raven —dijo, y le salió solo el inclinarse para besar su mejilla.

Día demasiado empalagoso, estaba claro que necesitaba un descanso, sobre todo tras la noche que pasaron. Miró fugazmente sus labios antes de levantarse y salir del piso con la pregunta que había rondado por su mente varias veces aquel día: ¿la noche anterior se besaron?

No tardó en llegar al bar donde trabajaba su chica, la verdad es que el nuevo piso le pillaba bastante cerca de allí, así que fue andando para ordenar sus pensamientos y poder confesarse con ella.

Entró al bar y la buscó en la barra, pero no estaba, casi que le venía mejor, porque estaría en la trastienda, así que caminó hacia ella, con las pulsaciones a mil por hora y decidida, muy decidida. Antes de que fuese más tarde quería decirle a Avery quién era Raven, que era más especial de lo que ella pensaba y contarle su historia. Sincerase antes de que lo descubriese de otro modo.

Nunca había entrado en la trastienda, a pesar de que alguna noche quiso por temas claramente sexuales, pero al final entre una cosa y otra no había logrado nunca su objetivo. Aun así, se conocía muy bien dónde estaba, porque le gustaba analizar el terreno de un posible encuentro con su chica.

La cama, el sofá, la cocina, la playa, la jodida habitación de Avery en el colegio mayor… Lo habían hecho en muchos sitios, menos en la trastienda. Y se le quitaron todas las ganas de golpe, porque, nada más abrió la puerta de la jodida trastienda, se la encontró, follando con un tío, de espaldas y con el rostro contra la pared.

* * *

 **¿Qué?**  
 **Sorpresa.**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia?**

 **¡Nos leemos en 10 días!**


	14. El adiós

**Capítulo 14. El adiós.**

—Alex, espera, por favor.

Y tenía el morro de estar siguiéndola. ¿Qué explicación había para eso? Y la verdad era que jamás se lo habría esperado viniendo de Avery. Caminaba en dirección su piso, sin mirar atrás, a sabiendas de que la chica la perseguía. No sabía si era un buen momento para hablar, porque no quería ponerse a llorar, no quería parecer débil. Sentía rabia por sentirse así: no debía estar dolida, debería estar enfadada.

Puf… Iba a llorar en nada, ya lo estaba notando.

—¡Alex! —volvió a llamarla, y ella paró en seco, girándose para encararla, e intentó controlar sus emociones al menos los minutos que durase aquella inservible conversación.

Se quedó mirando aquellos ojos grises cargados de culpa, pero no obtuvo nada a cambio, ni una palabra. ¿Tanto llamarla para no decirle luego nada? Y eso que parecía segura mientras gritaba su nombre a sus espaldas segundos antes.

—¿Qué? —la vio lamerse los labios antes de agachar la mirada.

—Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad —confesó tras unos segundos.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, sin creerse ninguna palabra, hacía unos minutos estaba bien y disfrutándolo.

—Desde siempre, Alex —respondió abatida—. A los pocos días de empezar a quedar contigo.

—De puta madre —dijo entre dientes y volvió a girarse para continuar su camino.

—Estoy enamorada de él, Alex —se sinceró tras ella, y consiguió que la enfocase de nuevo.

—¿Es tu ex? —se sorprendió y la rubia asintió— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Es por lo que pasó con Juno? —dijo sin entender nada.

—No he podido controlarlo. Y lo siento mucho —repitió.

—Oh, vamos, ¿acaso estabas pensando en mí mientras estabas con él? —preguntó irónica, entonces comenzó a sonar un móvil, y cuando miró en el bolsillo del vaquero de Avery, vio que era bastante grande, y el tono inconfundible. Un nuevo pinchazo al descubrirlo— ¿Algo más que no sepa, Ave?

—¿A qué has venido? —cambió el tema, y rio, no supo por qué, pero se le escapó al escucharla, porque ella estaba allí para ser sincera de una vez, y acabaron "siéndolo" las dos.

—He venido a contarte la verdad sobre Raven. No solo fue mi profesora, ella es esa persona especial que hubo en mi vida. Quería que te enterases por mí, e intentar que no te sentase mal. ¿Y sabes qué? Me alegro de haber venido, al menos para dejar de ser una completa gilipollas. ¿Cuánto más ibas a alargar esto? ¿Ibas a estar con los dos? ¿Él sabe que yo existo? —empezó a preguntar todas sus dudas.

—No me jodas, Alex, y más sabiendo cómo eres —le echó en cara.

—¿Cómo soy? —alzó las cejas, sorprendida por cómo le habló.

—¿Qué te pasó con Raven? ¿Por qué acabó tu relación con "tu chica especial"?

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —le molestó.

—Nunca me lo has dicho, pero está clarísimo, Alex. La distancia mientras estudiabas el doctorado y tu ansia de sexo las veinticuatro horas, que eres super pesada. No me vengas diciendo nada de mis sentimientos por él porque tú lo has hecho sin siquiera estar enamorada, por necesidad física.

—¿Soy super pesada con el sexo? —frunció el ceño, si no había presionado ni una vez. Joder, Raven tenía derecho a decirle pesada, porque hubo días que pasaron juntas que ni se vistieron por facilitar el proceso. Pero ¿con Avery? Había respetado cada una de sus decisiones y había creado momentos para pasar tiempo juntas sin nada de sexo. Entonces el vino a la mente de nuevo eso de "y más sabiendo cómo eres", ¿insinuaba que le fue infiel a la única mujer de la que se había enamorado?—. Así es cómo soy, ¿eh? —le dolía, le dolía todo— Le puse los cuernos a Raven, porque eso es lo que hago, ¿no? —soltó una risa irónica, y notó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, pero no le dio el gusto, se la limpió rápidamente— Es verdad, te iba a poner los cuernos mañana a ti, supongo que te me has adelantado —se encogió de hombros irónica—. Qué putada —ahora estaba llorando, sin disimular nada—. Supongo que me lo merezco por tratar así de mal a las mujeres.

—Alex… —intentó frenarla, agarrando su muñeca, pero se zafó de ella, caminando hacia atrás.

—Adiós, Ave.

X X X

 _"Raven, no puedo más"._

 _Eso fue lo que había dicho hacía unas horas, y Raven aún no le había contestado, pero sabía que la llamaría nada más fuese de camino al trabajo. El día anterior discutieron por lo mismo de siempre: la distancia. Pero es que no se veía con fuerzas para seguir allí sin ella, le daba igual todo._

 _Había ido esa mañana a la facultad, pero cada vez tenía menos ganas de hacer las cosas que le mandaban, incluso ese día llamaron su atención, y acabó marchándose antes de tiempo. Se había vuelto a poner el pijama al llegar a casa, y llevaba desde entonces en la cama tirada sin hacer nada, ni le apetecía comer. Era un estado anímico que no la dejaba ni moverse, tan solo tenía fuerzas para ir al aeropuerto y volver a casa de sus padres, quizás ir hablando con Raven sobre vivir juntas o si era pronto para ello. Le importaba una mierda el doctorado, porque lo que quería hacer era levantarse cada día junto a Raven, poder besarla, ir juntas a hacer la compra, verla cada día, poder tocarla, hacer bromas con ella… Dios, quería estar viviendo cerca de ella, no a kilómetros de distancia en un piso completamente sola._

 _Mordió su labio cuando la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó, y una foto de Raven apareció en ella. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego se pasó la mano por la cara, limpiando algunas lágrimas._

 _—Hola, mi amor —la saludó al descolgar._

 _—¿No estás trabajando?_

 _—Hoy no tenía nada que hacer… —mintió— Quizás cojo un avión para volver este fin de semana. Lo tengo decidido. Voy a dejarlo, Raven._

 _—Alexa, ya hablamos de eso, no volvamos a lo mismo, por favor —sabía que estaba en la calle caminando hacia la facultad._

 _—Es que no puedo más, de verdad. Quiero estar allí contigo. He pensado que quizás podría buscar algún trabajo para estos meses allí y en septiembre empezar el doctorado en Phoenix._

 _—No pierdas esta oportunidad, por favor —suplicó._

 _—No estoy disfrutando de esta oportunidad, Raven._

 _—Hola —saludó y se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado, contestándole—. Alex, luego te llamo, ¿vale? —se dirigió a ella._

 _—Te quiero —le recordó, aunque no era lo usual decírselo._

 _Esperó respuesta, pero no le llegó, y dejó el móvil a un lado antes de romperse de nuevo a llorar. Había sido una discusión tras otra cada vez que hablaban de ese tema, aunque Raven mantenía más la calma que ella, la verdad, pero era una mierda porque no estaba cerca y no podían verse cara a cara y borrar la tristeza de su rostro a base de besos._

 _Había pasado un mes desde las vacaciones de Navidad, donde habían estado bien juntas, y decidieron de previo acuerdo no mencionar el tema para no terminar como siempre acababan. Fue increíble tenerla de nuevo tantos días seguidos, porque había ido anteriormente, en octubre por su cumpleaños y en noviembre por el de Raven, pero tan solo unos días, para no perder demasiados días de "trabajo"._

 _Se quedaría para siempre con ella, las veces que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para observar sus labios formando aquellas sonrisas eran sus favoritos. Aunque aún no se dieron la oportunidad de salir juntas de casa como pareja, prefirieron estar en secreto al público de su ciudad hasta el año siguiente. Se moría por poder ir con Raven a cualquier sitio, poder besarla en un cine de la ciudad porque iban a un estreno o agarrar su mano mientras cenaban en donde sea. Daba igual el lugar, la cosa era estar con ella. Y estaba decidida en que es lo que quería. Al día siguiente hablaría con quien tuviese que hablar en la universidad, porque se iba a ir de allí._

 _X X X_

 _Había estado llorando todo el viaje, se lo había permitido porque quizás así se le acababan las lágrimas y conseguía mantenerse firme delante de Alexa. Nada más colgó con ella al teléfono, llamó al departamento para avisar que no iba a poder ir a clases ese día, y no lo pensó ni un segundo para dirigirse al aeropuerto y comprar unos billetes de ida y vuelta para Nueva Jersey. Le dolía mucho tener que dar ese paso, pero llevaba bastante tiempo planteándoselo, aunque no quisiera. No podía despedirse de Alexa, pero necesitaba soltarla para que ella siguiese adelante. La quería demasiado como para que se hiciese eso, como para que desaprovechara oportunidades; y sabía que unos años iba a arrepentirse, porque ella misma no pudo crecer de la forma que quería por estar atada a una relación. Y no era lo mismo para nada, porque ellas dos se querían, se respetaban y no se hacían daño; pero Alexa tenía que aprender a ser independiente, a formarse y a llegar todo lo lejos que estaba cien por cien segura que llegaría. No podía dejar que desperdiciase su vida de esa forma por ella, porque incluso había dejado de ver a sus amigos porque solo quería estar con ella, de siete días que estaba allí, tan solo uno o dos estaba con sus padres y su hermana; y eso no podía seguir así. Alexa no podía tenerla a ella sola en mente, Alexa Woods era mucho más además de ella._

 _Que sí, que le encantaba estar a su lado y adoraba el poder tener tiempo para perderse en sus ojos en directo, acariciar sus labios despacio con los dedos y poder besarla porque estaba frente a ella. Y, joder, iba a echarla mucho de menos, de eso estaba segura. Alexa era la persona que necesitaba, pero ella no le convenía en esos momentos a la chica. Tenía un futuro prometedor, no debía entrometerse en él. Ella tenía su trabajo en Phoenix y no podía dejarlo en ese momento para ir a Nueva Jersey de cero y por unos pocos años, debía usar la cabeza ante todo. Y no iba a permitir que Alexa perdiese una beca en Princeton, que le abriría más puertas que la que hizo ella misma._

 _Se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo y pasó por la puerta del portal del piso de Alex, dando una pequeña carrera ya que justo un hombre salía de él. Cuando llamó a la puerta de su novia sintió que iba a ponerse otra vez a llorar, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro al verla y al recibir el abrazo que le dio la chica. Lo correspondió, escondiendo la cara en su cuello y pasando la nariz por él. Por un momento, quiso echarse atrás, quería quedarse ahí aferrada a ella para siempre, porque la necesitaba también demasiado, pero tenía que ser fuerte._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No me habías dicho nada! —Alexa le dio el último apretón antes de soltarla. Borró el gesto de alegría cuando sus ojos la enfocaron— ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?_

 _Cerró los ojos al escucharla. Dios, no iba a ser nada fácil._

 _—Tenemos que hablar, Alexa._

 _—Esa es la frase que se dice cuando… —empezó bromeando, pero frunció el ceño, buscando algún tipo de respuesta en su rostro, y entonces miró tras ella— ¿No traes maleta? Tienes aquí ropa. Te vas a quedar, ¿no?_

 _Hablaba rápido, casi de manera torpe al mismo tiempo que entraban en su piso y la escuchaba seguirla mientras ella controlaba su respiración, porque no quería llorar delante de ella. Se sentó en el sofá, y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Alexa se arrodilló frente a ella y se apoyó en sus piernas, sujetando sus manos con fuerzas._

 _—Por favor, Raven. N-no… No… —entonces vio lágrimas caer de sus ojos verdes, destrozándola por dentro._

 _—Alexa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —la chica asintió, y ella inspiró hondo, dejando que agarrase sus manos e intentando no ver cómo las besaba, cómo le gritaba sin palabras "no te vayas". Y ella no quería irse— ¿Por qué no estás disfrutando del doctorado? —no respondió, sino que se quedó en silencio— ¿Es por mí? —volvió a preguntar, y sabía que era así, pero quería que lo dijese, que supiese por qué había tomado esa decisión._

 _—No es importante, Raven, lo importante somos nosotras. No me dejes —pidió de forma entrecortada._

 _—Alexa —la miró, soltando sus manos para sujetar sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que caían—, mi amor —ahí la voz se le rompió un poco—, esto no es fácil para mí, pero llevo dándole vueltas desde que comenzaste a sentirte insegura y tomando decisiones muy precipitadas. Estás haciendo un trabajo fantástico aquí, es tu primer año, es normal que te cueste más adaptarte, y no quiero que lo eches todo por la borda._

 _—No estoy yendo, me estoy quedando en casa._

 _Tuvo que endurecer el gesto, porque eso no lo sabía._

 _—¿En serio? —ella asintió, y no pudo evitar levantarse y caminar por el salón._

 _—Lo siento —Alex la siguió otra vez, y se giró para encararla._

 _—Alexa, sabes mi historia, sabes lo que he pasado y no quiero que la compares con nuestra situación, de verdad; pero no quiero que dependas de una relación, quiero que puedas verte a ti. Tienes que hacer esto para llegar a lo que quieres hacer en un futuro, no te conformes con un trabajo fácil si el difícil es el que te va a hacer feliz._

 _—Lo que quiero es estar contigo, Raven. Es lo que va a hacerme feliz._

 _Dio un paso hacia delante y atrapó su cara entre sus manos para que la mirase fijamente._

 _—Quiero verte crecer como docente e investigadora, que es lo que te gusta, y que dependas de ti misma, no de mí. Si me quedo, no voy a estar feliz sabiendo que has echado a perder esto. No puedo permitirlo. Me ha costado mucho darme cuenta de que este no es nuestro momento._

 _—Raven… —parecía que iba a intentarlo una última vez, así que fue tajante._

 _—Alexa, se acabó._

 _—No —negó con la cabeza también, y se acercó a ella, pero se alejó—. Voy a volver, sea como sea, con o sin ti, voy a volver. No me dejes —las lágrimas inundaban su cara, y al final ella no pudo resistirse, y dejó escapar algunas, sin poder contenerlas más tiempo._

 _—No hagas que esto sea en vano, por favor. Quiero ver que llegas lejos, confío en que lo hagas. Nos volveremos a encontrar._

 _La miró unos segundos, sintiendo que su cuerpo entero se rompía cuando la escuchó sollozar y vio cómo se llevaba las manos a la cara para taparse. Se pasó sus propios dedos por la cara, porque ya era una tontería fingir serenidad, y se mordió el labio antes de caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir de allí._

 _—Raven… —la escuchó sollozar, y escuchó un sonido sordo._

 _Se giró, con el pomo de la puerta agarrado con fuerza, y la vio en el suelo arrodillada, derrotada y totalmente cubierta de lágrimas, sollozando y con el rostro tenso y algo enrojecido. No era su estilo y no era una ruptura por algo grave; Alexa no le había hecho daño a ella, se lo estaba haciendo a sí misma. Dejó el bolso en el suelo, y esta vez fue ella la que sollozó, sorbiéndose suavemente la nariz y dejándose caer delante de ella para abrazarla con fuerza._

 _Notó cómo se aferraba a su cuerpo, agarrando su chaqueta con sus manos y pegando la cara completamente a su cuello, y pudo sentir sus lágrimas contra él. La rodeó con más intensidad, y acarició sus ondulaciones morenas, queriendo quedarse con su tacto, porque lo iba a echar de menos._

 _—No voy a poder vivir sin ti, Raven —su niña dramática, sonrió._

 _—Has estado viviendo sin mí veintiún años, claro que puedes hacerlo —se separó lentamente de ella, y echó su pelo hacia atrás para ver completamente su rostro. Para poder mirar sus ojos verdes—. Vas a conseguir todo lo que te propongas, Alexa, y cuando acabes todo, yo estaré esperándote, completamente orgullosa de ti. Eso no lo dudes —afirmó, sintiendo que unas lágrimas escapaban de nuevo de sus ojos, y sonrió ligeramente antes de besar con cuidado su frente, apoyando luego la suya en ella. Bajó los párpados y se permitió simplemente sentirla ahí antes de levantarse y ayudarla también a hacerlo e instándola a sentarse en el sofá._

 _Con un último apretón de manos, se giró de nuevo, dispuesta a irse._

 _Esta vez, de verdad._

 _X X X_

Se limpió la cara con las manos, de forma algo brusca, no lograba calmarse, porque los recuerdos de la ruptura con Raven estaban muy presentes gracias a la insinuación de Avery. ¿En serio podía llegar a pensar quien fuese que le había puesto los cuernos a Raven? Sí, fue su culpa por ser idiota, por no saber cuidar la relación que tenían, por no haber luchado más o por no haberse comportado como una persona madura. En esos momentos de su vida, se arrepentía mucho de no haberlo hecho bien, porque ¿seguirían juntas? Al comienzo de todo estuvo en una especie de depresión, sin llegar a serlo realmente, pero bastante jodida, demasiado triste sin ella. No recordaba un día que no llorase o que no le apeteciese hacer nada. No fue hasta que su hermana se presentó allí, en Nueva Jersey, para pasar unos días con ella cuando empezó a salir de ese estado, muy poco a poco. Quizás la noticia de que estaban planeando Clarke y ella casarse y ser madres, por lo tanto, hacerla tía, fue lo que más le ayudó.

Todo estaba en silencio en el piso cuando entró, así que fue directa a su cama, sin querer molestar a nadie, porque allí la esperaba Juno, y sabía que al día siguiente iba a llorar al despedirse de ella. Menuda tía más extremista con sus sentimientos tenía la pobre. Algo se le paró en el pecho al ver que la luz de su dormitorio estaba encendida. Se asomó en ella, y las lágrimas aparecieron por sí solas de nuevo en sus ojos. Quizás porque ya estaba condicionada a ellas, o quizás porque ver la escena de Juno echada sobre el hombro de Raven, dormidas las dos, hizo que su corazón se saltase un par de latidos. Una imagen que no se cansaría de ver.

Vio que Raven dormía con un libro de cuentos echado sobre su pecho y un brazo rodeando a Juno. Cuando se acercó vio que era un comic de _Las tortugas ninja_ , y sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas de nuevo. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche, pero Raven abrió los ojos, mirando desorientada por unos segundos a su alrededor.

—Alex… —usó el diminutivo, y eso le alegró. No recordaba la última vez que lo escuchó.

—¿Ha tenido una pesadilla? —susurró para no despertar a la niña, conociéndola ya, y era su primera hipótesis, que quedó aceptada nada más la latina asintió.

—Lo siento, me he quedado dormida. Estoy agotada y… —se empezó a disculpar, y ella negó.

—Gracias por cuidarla, puedes quedarte aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá. De momento no tengo sueño.

—¿Todo bien?

No pudo responder a eso, así que simplemente sonrió, sin querer montar un drama, pero parecía que Raven recordaba sus gestos. Dejó de forma delicada a Juno contra la almohada, y se levantó de la cama con cuidado, dirigiéndose con ella al salón.

—Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó su exnovia una vez estuvieron en el salón, y ella se sirvió una copa de vino, llenando otra más, que Raven aceptó.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no le conté lo nuestro a Avery? —la mujer asintió— Lexa me ha hecho pensar y me ha dado un poco de miedo que se entere de otra forma y que se enfade o lo que sea.

—¿Y has ido expresamente a contárselo? —ella asintió, mirando sus manos fijamente mientras sujetaba la copa— ¿Se lo ha tomado mal? —suponía que lo preguntaba por el careto que tendría.

—Me la he encontrado follando con su exnovio —fue directa y obtuvo silencio como respuesta, así que se tomó el tiempo de asimilación para beber vino—. Ha sido grandioso —sonrió irónica, mirando por fin a la latina.

—Lo siento… —murmuró, y pasó su mano por su brazo.

—No sé qué me ha dolido más, Raven —se sinceró—. El hecho de estar ilusionada estúpidamente con ella y que estuviese haciendo eso desde a saber cuándo, el querer ser sincera con ella sobre un tema pasado y que ella en el presente esté tirándose directamente a su exnovio, o que me echase en cara "que es mi estilo".

—¿El qué es tu estilo? —preguntó confundida.

—Poner los cuernos a mis parejas, pensar tan solo con lo que tengo entre las piernas. ¿Por qué nadie confía en mí? —se rompió, y dejó que las lágrimas saliesen. Soltó la copa en la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara, sollozando contra ellas, antes de sentir que Raven la abrazaba.

—Yo confío en ti —susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Incluso mi propia hermana me soltó que iba a acostarme contigo nada más llegaste. No se lo tengo en cuenta, la quiero demasiado —le quitó importancia antes de suspirar, sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiando más lágrimas—. No lo sé, para ser mi estilo nunca lo he hecho —murmuró, aún contra sus manos. Entonces miró a Raven cuando se separó de ella, y sonrió casi sin querer cuando la vio soltándose la coleta, instándola a tumbarse con ella en el sofá.

Lo hizo y llevó su mano directamente a su pelo, observando cómo sus dedos se perdían entre sus mechones castaños mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sentía la mano de la latina acariciando su espalda. La escena era extrañamente familiar, aunque fuese otro escenario y otro tema, pero se repetía la postura, Raven consolándola y ella llorando. Su jodido primer beso.

—Desahógate, mi amor —cerró los ojos cuando la llamó así, sabía que quería ser cercana, cariñosa, crear ese aura de confianza que tan solo ellas dos tenían.

—La he tratado bien, no le he hecho nunca nada… Traté sus complejos y no la presioné en ningún momento a hacer algo si no se sentía cómoda. No nos hemos acostado juntas casi nada comparado con otras relaciones que he tenido, ya fuesen formal o no —no quiso referirse explícitamente a ellas dos—. Y me ha dicho que era una pesada con el sexo, que lo quería veinticuatro horas —continuó jugando con su melena.

—Nunca he pillado de esa forma a una pareja, Alexa, tiene que ser complicado de asimilar.

—Al menos ha sido ahora, antes de sentir nada más intenso.

—Es un punto de vista positivo —la alabó, y sintió sus dedos también en su pelo.

—Tiene un iPhone —soltó también—. Y yo tenía el puto número de a saber qué teléfono de la prehistoria, y la tía tiene un jodido iPhone.

—¿Vas a dejar que se explique? ¿Lo ha intentado?

—Me ha dicho que está enamorada de él, y luego me ha insinuado como que es mi estilo y que yo lo iba a acabar haciendo también, que no debería molestarme tanto supongo. Me ha preguntado que a qué había ido, se lo he dicho y lo primero que ha dicho, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, que se rompió lo nuestro porque me acosté con otras personas estando separadas.

—Estás viva, así que no lo hiciste —comentó tranquila, y ella levantó el rostro para mirarla.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —la vio sonreír.

—Me llego a enterar de que me engañas con otras, y te mato —soltó, y no sabía cómo lo conseguía siempre, daba igual como fuera, esta vez con el humor, pero siempre le hacía sentir bien. Siempre.

—Ah, ¿sí? —siguió su juego— No sabía que eras de las agresivas.

—No llegaste a sacar nunca a la Raven mala.

Se sonrieron mutuamente unos segundos, antes de aferrarse de nuevo a ella. Los recuerdos del momento de la ruptura estaban muy presentes, y casi podía sentirse como esa Alexa con veintitrés años, completamente sola y sintiéndose sin nada a lo que aferrarse. La madurez, si es que adquirió alguna, le hizo entenderla del todo. Completamente. Y no sabía qué lugar fue peor: el de Raven o el suyo. Así que aprovechó que tenían el tema sacado para confesarse.

—Siento haberte puesto en esa situación.

—¿En cuál? ¿La de matarte? —se interesó.

—La de romper conmigo.

—No te preocupes, Alexa —la tranquilizó.

—Sé que me querías —continuó— y tuvo que ser muy difícil dar para ti el paso. Lo siento, de verdad.

—Yo también siento si no lo hice de la mejor forma para ti.

—Fue la mejor en realidad —tuvo que admitir que Raven lo hizo bastante bien, cualquier otra persona le habría mandado un WhatsApp o la habría llamado para romper si estaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Raven besó suavemente sobre su pelo, y volvió a tomárselo como un "no te preocupes". La abrazó más fuerte, escondiéndose esta vez en su cuello, y respirando el olor de su pelo. Tan increíble como siempre, y esa sensación la recorrió, aquella que hacía tiempo que no sentía, quizás porque, de una forma u otra, lo de Avery se había esfumado y sus sentimientos por Raven estaban en esos momentos condicionados por su olor alucinante.

Pero no tenía mucho que aclarar: estar entre los brazos de Raven Reyes era como estar en casa.

 **X X X**

 **Aquí tenemos respuestas a dos grandes preguntas:**

 **1\. El final de Avery con "chico X" el capítulo pasado.**

 **2\. El motivo de ruptura de la pareja.**

 **¿Cómo estáis? ¿Os he tocado la patata?**

 **Nos leemos próximamente.**

 **(Debido a que publico cuando me da la gana, no pondré nada específico, pero si no publico en breve: cada diez días).**


	15. Visita

**Capítulo 15. Visita.**

Era muy agradable todo lo que la rodeaba en esos momentos, y agradeció la idea de pasar aquella mañana de domingo en la playa. El agua estaba un poco fría, pero no le importaba, lo que realmente le hacía sonreír era la gente que la rodeaba en esos instantes. Estaba tranquila y en desconexión con todo, lo necesitaba después de la noche anterior. No tenía mucho interés en pensar mucho más en el tema, quería disfrutar de las últimas horas con su familia antes de que se fuesen a Phoenix de vuelta.

Juno estaba sobre su culo sentada, colocando piedras por su espalda entretenida, no sabía si haciendo un dibujo o al azar, pero era una sensación muy placentera. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en la toalla, escuchando a la gente hablar alrededor, pero sin atender a ninguna conversación en realidad. Raven, Lexa y Clarke también se encontraban allí, a su lado, y conversaban animadas mientras ella se entretenía en no pensar en nada más que en el peso de su sobrina y la calidez que desprendían aquellas piedras que le colocaba sobre su piel. Sonrió cuando las apartó todas de un solo movimiento y empezó a amasar su espalda con sus manos.

—Soy la tía Alex —anunció a las chicas que las acompañaban, y rieron con las ocurrencias de la pequeña. Ella la miró sobre el hombro.

—¿Sabes quién hace mejores masajes? —la niña se echó sobre su espalda para escucharla mejor.

—¿Quién? —quiso saber y miró a Raven, que las observaba con media sonrisa.

—Aquella de allí —susurró haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalarla—. Dile que te dé un masaje, corre.

La niña no se lo pensó demasiado, y se levantó dando saltos por las piernas de sus madres hasta llegar a Raven, sentándose sobre sus piernas y demandando un masaje de espaldas a ella. La latina sujetó su pelo y le hizo una coleta alta, como las que se hacía a sí misma, aunque en ese momento tenía uno de esos moños que tanto le gustaban: mal hechos, con varios mechones fuera, y cuando soplaba la brisa y se movían estaba jodidamente preciosa.

Juno empezó a reírse cuando Raven apretaba sus dedos sobre sus pequeños hombros, y esta vez no cerró los ojos, se quedó enganchada a la escena, disfrutando de la risa de Juno y de la sonrisa de su exnovia. Y todo estaba siendo increíble hasta que Lexa le tiró una piedra y le dio en un costado.

La miró molesta y entonces vio que se burlaba de ella, poniendo caras tontas. Empezó a moverse, hasta quedar aún tumbada, pero con el tronco sobre las piernas de su hermana. Miró fijamente su vientre, no podía creerse que estuviese embarazada, en serio. No se habría esperado aquella noticia ni en un millón de años. Lexa con gemelos. Ver para creer.

—Vuestras madres son idiotas —habló observando su ombligo, acariciando los costados de su hermana—, pero las vais a querer, porque son las mejores del mundo mundial. Aunque os advierto que cuando me conozcáis, no os querréis separar de mí. ¿Verdad, Juno? —preguntó a la pequeña que gritó un "Sí" animado— No habéis nacido y os quiero ya —empezó a dar múltiples besos sonoros a la barriga de su hermana escuchándola reír y protestar al mismo tiempo.

—¡Vamos al agua! —pidió Juno, tirando de la mano de la latina, instándola a levantarse.

—Menudo cambio, Alex —escuchó la voz de Clarke, sacándola de su visión fija del mejor culo del mundo mientras iba hacia la orilla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida, colocándose boca arriba y apoyada en sus antebrazos, siguiendo con la vista a Raven y su sobrina.

—Tú con respecto ayer. Menos culpabilidad en la mirada y más descarada —describió, y entonces la miró a ella.

—¿Raven? —alzó las cejas.

—Parecía que el hecho de estar con Avery… —comenzó su hermana, pero la cortó.

—Ni la mentes —alzó su dedo unos segundos antes de volver a su posición original.

—Lo que quiero decir, bollito, es que parecía como un filtro que no lograbas traspasar, y está claro que, una vez se ha ido y ya no existe ese filtro, puedes ser como realmente te sientes con respecto a ella —señaló al frente, y miró a Raven con Juno en brazos, riendo y colándose en el agua.

—Es un imposible —suspiró—. Creo que me conformo con ser su amiga, no quiero hacerle daño, ni romper lo que sea que tenga con quién sea que lo tenga, ni acabar cagándola otra vez y estar otros cinco años sin ella. Me gusta tenerla cerca de nuevo.

—Ya, eso se nota, límpiate esas babas —se metió con ella Clarke, y le lanzó una piedra con suavidad.

—Tendré que indagar más a ver quién es. No es que me hable demasiado de Alejandro, pero lo apuesto todo por él. Parece que es "un gran hombre" —suspiró.

—Al menos aún no te habías enamorado de Avery.

—Lo que me ha dolido más es qué imagen tenía de mí, Lex —confesó mirándola—. Más que el hecho de que se estuviese tirando a su exnovio.

—Ha sido gilipollas —dijo su hermana—, no te merecía.

—Vuelvo a estar soltera, eso es bueno —comentó el lado positivo—. Clarke, nena, no dudes en llamarme —le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y su hermana se ocupó de golpear su hombro.

—Me voy yo también al agua, hace mucho calor con el bomboncito de Raven cerca —anunció.

Se levantó de la toalla, caminando hacia la orilla y viendo cómo su sobrina corría hacia ella cuando vio que se acercaba. La cogió en brazos hasta apoyarla sobre su hombro y correr hacia el agua, sumergiéndose completamente en ella.

Cuando salió a la superficie escuchó la risa de Juno por todos lados e hizo como que la conseguía hundir de nuevo mientras dramatizaba pidiendo ayuda estirando su brazo hacia Raven con sus dedos extendidos. La latina la agarró y tiró de ella hasta que la pegó contra su cuerpo. Por un momento se quedó paralizada, porque el bikini dejaba trozos de piel visibles muy interesantes. La observó directamente a los ojos y entonces sintió que colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza y empujaba hacia abajo ayudando a Juno.

No esperaba vivir tan joven una traición de tal magnitud.

X X X

Intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de aquel artículo, sentada en el sofá de jardín bajo el suave sol del atardecer, pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un corto período de tiempo. ¿La noticia más importante? Alexa volvía a estar soltera.

Dios, estaba soltera, pero no quería ser desesperada y lanzarse, o provocarla para que fuese ella la que atacase. No, tenía que darle su espacio, su tiempo de recuperación tras lo ocurrido con Avery. Además, no tenía claro si estaría por la labor de recuperar su relación anterior. No era tonta, sabía que cuando iba con pantalones cortos o faldas, miraba sus piernas y eso de "quiero lamerte las piernas" lo recordaba muy vívidamente.

Se moría por volverla a besar. Dios, ser ella la que besaba esa boca y no Avery. Miró a su derecha, y la observó unos segundos. Estaba tumbada a su lado, echa un ovillo para no molestarla con sus piernas, se había quedado dormida tras volver a casa del trabajo. Una escena que le recordó bastante cuando se despidió de su familia hacía tres días. Sonrió sin querer, porque Alexa se había puesto a llorar nada más las perdió de vista. Es que era adorable toda ella.

Notó que se movía y miró directamente sus ojos verdes cuando los abrió, algo desorientada.

—Hola, bella durmiente —la saludó divertida y la vio medio sonreír mientras se estiraba un poco.

—¿Cuánto llevo dormida? —preguntó, y ella alzó su artículo.

—Es el segundo que empiezo.

—Oh, Dios… —se quejó, tumbándose boca arriba y estirándose de nuevo, colocando sus pies sobre su regazo. Ella se permitió el tocar la zona de su rodilla, pasando suavemente su pulgar por su cicatriz— ¿Te apetece hacer algo esta noche? Mañana es mi cumpleaños —lo tenía muy presente.

—¿Te apetece salir a bailar? —propuso, queriendo ser valiente.

—¿Quieres seducirme? —insinuó. Es que encima le seguía el rollo— Como ahora estamos las dos solteras, no tendremos que inhibir nuestros impulsos, Reyes.

—De momento es algo informal, no voy a sacar todavía los vestidos —ella rio suavemente.

—¿Es la artillería pesada? Hay un tipo de ropa con las que puedes ganarme más fácilmente, y creo que sabes cuál es —ambas se miraron. La verdad era que el tonteo le encantaba. ¿Iba en serio o solo era para picarse mutuamente por lo que tuvieron?

—Sí, sí que lo sé —la miró interesada, sabía que hablaba de un conjunto de ropa interior si le añadías los ligueros—: cuando no llevo nada —mintió, y la vio morderse el labio con una sonrisa.

—Ese es tu mejor vestido —le siguió el juego, y ella golpeó su muslo con su mano abierta.

—¿Te apetece salir o no? —preguntó de nuevo, y la chica asintió, sin dejar de mirarse.

Cenaron algo ligero en casa antes de salir juntas, según Alexa sabía el sitio ideal, así que se dejó guiar por ella a través de la ciudad en busca de aquel lugar que eligió. Había algo distinto en el ambiente mientras paseaban y hablaban animadas, a pesar de que a veces notaba que estaba algo triste, posiblemente eso de separarse de sus familiares seguía llevándolo un poco mal, y si le añadían el choque de realidad que tuvo con Avery y el desengaño, conseguía la mezcla perfecta.

Aun así, le estaba gustando esas sonrisas y miradas cómplices entre las dos. Intentaría tantear la situación y analizarla, comprobar cuándo Alexa estaría preparada para el siguiente paso antes de acercarse más. ¿Que estaba algo emocionada con la situación? Sí, estaba loca por ver si aún sentía algo por ella o si la podía llegar a desear como antes. Es que echaba de menos sus manos acariciando su piel o la forma en la que su pelo hacía cosquillas por su cuerpo mientras besaba todo lo que encontraba por el camino.

El pelo lo llevaba ahora por los hombros, cuando estuvieron saliendo juntas casi que le pasaba media espalda, y le gustaba cómo le quedaba con ese color más claro, hacía que sus ojos se viesen de otra forma. Bajó la mirada a sus labios mientras hablaba y casi sentía esa calidez en su boca mientras la besaba o le murmuraba lo que fuese contra ella. "Déjame sentir cómo te corres, mami", quizás su frase favorita en la cama, porque Alexa se hizo una experta en encontrar ese punto exacto que le permitía lograr la eyaculación, y menuda sensación. Con ella siempre había sido increíblemente intenso.

 _Y estás cachonda no, lo siguiente, Reyes._

—¿Sabes? La otra noche nos sacamos varias fotos, pero de eso me acuerdo levemente. Creo que el problema fue el té —comentó Alexa mientras seguían su camino por las calles de Palo Alto.

—Me las tendrás que pasar. Seguro que Carmen quiere verlas.

—Una la subí a Facebook —escuchó que decía, y le pareció raro que no le dijesen nada sobre ella. Había varias personas que podrían haberla visto.

—¿Qué has hecho con el té?

—Lo tiré —se encogió de hombros—. Soy más de sexo y alcohol que de drogas —se burló.

—Haces bien. Yo soy solo de alcohol —la escuchó reír.

—Eres muy de sexo, Reyes.

—¿No decías que con cuarenta no se follaba? —preguntó insinuante mientras pasaba por delante de ella cuando le abrió la puerta del local.

—Quizás con la persona indicada lo haces.

—¿Quién es la persona indicada? Si se puede saber.

—Puede que esté más cerca de lo que piensas —le sonrió, y reconoció esa forma de hacerlo.

Dejó que se acercase a ella y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios antes de subir a sus ojos y verla con mirada divertida. La empujó, separándola de ella.

—No te pases ni un pelo, Woods —a Alexa le servía aquello de que se hiciese la dura, quizás podía usarlo para más adelante, allanándole el terreno—. ¿Vas a invitarme a una copa o no? —alzó la ceja, sentándose en una silla y disfrutando de su risa antes de que se girase y se dirigiera a la barra.

—¡Raven! —escuchó a un lado, sacándola de su análisis de la espalda de Alexa. Se giró y vio a compañeros de clase justo en la mesa siguiente a la que había escogido— ¿Cómo estás? No sabía que salías por aquí.

—Es la primera vez que vengo, Lily —le sonrió y miró después a los demás—. Hola.

—Alejandro se pondrá contento cuando te vea, siempre comentamos lo difícil que es sacarte de copas.

—Pero si vine hace dos fines de semanas —se hizo la ofendida.

—Pero él no estuvo —sentenció Cameron, el que se llevaba mejor con el español. Se miraron fijamente y él acabó sonriéndole.

—Venga, es un secreto a voces, está coladito por ti y lo sabes.

—Pasas una noche con ella y te enganchas —escuchó la voz de Alexa, dejando las copas sobre la mesa y sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Sales con la profesora? Chicos, Reyes es VIP —anunció Tania, consiguiendo que rieran todos.

—Ahora vosotros también. Acercad la mesa y charlamos todos.

Bueno, por una parte, le gustaba que Alexa fuese tan cercana como profesora, al contrario que ella, al menos mientras ejercía de docente de los alumnos en cuestión. ¿Qué le fastidió? Un poco, sí. Ya había oído de su boca y la de Patrick comentando eso de "las alumnas más sexys" y Tania estaba entre ellas. Que sí, que comprendía que tenía un escote que daba incluso envidia, pero… Uf… es que ya estaba poniendo aquella mirada mientras miraba a la chica y le repateaba un poco.

 _Reyes, ya estás mayor para estar celosa. Está soltera, si quieres que se fije en ti, hazte notar más que Tania._

Dio el primer sorbo a su copa, sin dejar de mirar a Alexa, que sonrió más cuando Tania quedó a su lado, comenzando a hablar con ella. ¿Y si estaba intentando ponerla celosa? No, no debería estar paranoica. Seguramente seguiría dolida por lo de Avery, no pensaba que Alexa quisiera acostarse esa misma noche con otra. ¿No?

X X X

No se esperaba que aquella salida iba a ser así: rodeada de alumnos. Al menos los suyos eran más calmados, no se quería imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si la profesora Reyes hubiese ido a alguna de sus fiestas con su grupo de amigos en la universidad. Primero, habría sido interesante para ella, porque podría haber atacado a su exnovia de otra forma, quizás con alcohol habría cedido un poco antes. Pero, como segundo lugar, no le habría hecho ninguna gracia ver a ningún compañero tirándole la caña, o mirándola como en esos momentos hacía Alejandro.

Y el pobre hombre no había hecho nada, pero le daba un poco de reparo tenerlo cerca. Podría irse un poco más lejos, gracias. Nada más llegó puso cara de bobo cuando la vio, siendo ella a la única presente que le regaló un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse justo entre las dos. Dos copas y ya estaba un poco más acaramelado con ella que antes, y Raven se dejaba. Joder, ¿por qué se dejaba? ¿Tanto le costaba estar así con ella?

 _Alexa, no eres celosa ni posesiva. Compórtate._

Y era cierto, nunca había sido así, pero es que se moría por estar un poco más cerca de Raven, pero parecía que la mujer había puesto algo de distancia ese día. Como si no quisiera que se acercase, un poco de "te conozco, y ahora que estás soltera, no te acerques demasiado". Al menos la latina sí había confiado en su autocontrol mientras estaba en pareja.

Raven en esos momentos reía con algo que había dicho el señor Ale-Alejandro, que hizo reír a toda la mesa, y disimuló colocando una sonrisa en sus labios, porque no se había enterado de nada al estar demasiado ocupada viendo cómo los labios de Raven se tensaban para construir ese gesto que tan bien le quedaba. Joder, es que hasta echaba de menos sus dientes. Era tan guapa que dolía el saber que había alguien tan perfecto en el mundo.

—Alex, confiesa —Lily parecía haber cogido confianzas con ella. Eso, o que era la que se llevaba el premio a la que más bebía—. ¿Eres lesbiana?

La pregunta era lo último que se esperaba, y miró divertida a Raven cuando rio.

—Un amigo me enseñó que "todo el mundo es gay hasta que se demuestre lo contrario".

—Está bien, voy a demostrarlo —aceptó el desafío Tania, que justo estaba a su lado con esa majestuosa delantera. En serio, eran enormes, tenía que estar haciéndole daño en la espalda, aunque no estaba nada encorvada. Colocó una mano tapando su boca cuando se acercó a su oído, intentó ignorar el cosquilleo que sintió cuando sus labios rozaron su oreja, y se centró en lo que iba a decirle—. Penes.

—Puaj —un escalofrío la recorrió, y Tania rio.

—Es gay.

—¿Soy la única de esta mesa? —se sorprendió, pero aún más cuando una voz grave habló.

—Bisexual —dijo Cameron, y la verdad es que no se lo habría esperado en los días de su vida.

—Bisexual cuando estoy borracha —dijo Lily.

—Eso no existe —la acusó Cameron.

—Llámalo como quieras —movió la mano antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

—¿Ya está? —alzó las cejas y miró a su exprofesora.

—¿Quieres que salga del armario? —preguntó con media sonrisa.

—Quizás haya alguna chica aquí que quiera tirarte fichas, Reyes —le siguió el rollo.

—O chicos —insinuó Cameron—. Que me gusten los tíos no quiere decir que no pueda ver el bombón que tengo en frente —le guiñó un ojo a la latina, que rio—. Aunque lo de lesbiana lo descarto —señaló a Alejandro.

—Soy bisexual —acabó cediendo a la presión social, y Alexa sonrió.

—Yo también —dijo Tania, y se giró para mirarla con media sonrisa.

—¿Y el rollo profesora-alumna te gusta?

—Me parece excitante —le siguió el juego, y rio antes de beber de su copa. Miró a Raven, que también se llevaba la bebida a los labios e intentó transmitirle con la mirada de forma discreta un "¿Y a ti? ¿Te excita el rollo profesora-alumna?". Dios, estaba loca por ella.

En esos momentos, la música paró y se escuchó una voz en el local: un hombre pidiendo el primer voluntario para el karaoke.

—Alejandro, ve —lo alentó Cameron.

—No —rio el hombre.

—Venga, sube —golpeó Raven su pierna animada, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y el rubio negó.

—Raven —la llamó Tania—, solo si quieres —aclaró antes de nada—. Si subo a cantar, ¿me besas?

 _Alexa, aprende a coger oportunidades. Y ahora quita el ceño fruncido y anímalas. Un poco de rollo-bollo no nos vendría mal._

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —se llevó las manos a la boca por la impresión, dando saltitos en la silla— ¡Di que sí, Reyes! —la señaló.

—Tú —la señaló a ella—, eres una pervertida —entonces miró a Tania, con una ceja alzada—. Si consigues conquistarme, te beso.

La pelirroja levantó la mano animada, y el del karaoke la llamó. Rieron cuando comenzó a cantar _Kiss_ , de Prince, sin dejar de mirar a la latina, que observaba a la chica con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó a Raven y sus ojos conectaron— Hará tiempo que no besas a una chica. Si os acostáis juntas quiero saber cómo son… —señaló sus pechos, haciendo que apretaba con sus manos.

—No hace tanto que no beso a una chica —dejó caer, y ella mordió su labio divertida. Y ojalá se refiriera a ella misma. ¿Se habrían besado hacía dos noches? Que sí, por una parte quería y por la otra no, porque preferiría acordarse.

—¿Si salgo a cantar me das un beso también a mí? —la retó, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—¡Reyes le gusta a Woods, chicos! —medio gritó Lily, totalmente alcoholizada a esas alturas.

—A la cola —bromeó Alejandro, observándola con media sonrisa. Y el pobre era inocentón, había que admitirlo, porque a pesar de estar el bar en penumbras, vio cómo se sonrojaba con la frase que soltó Raven.

—A ti no te hace falta cantar para besarme —y lo dijo acariciando su mejilla. Ojalá se la estuviese acariciando a ella y ojalá le hubiese contestado eso a ella.

Intentó no apretar la mandíbula cuando vio que la besaba, sin perder tiempo, y Raven se dejaba. Apartó la mirada para ver a Tania aún cantando sobre el escenario. Lily lo daba todo bailando, pobre borracha. ¿Con Tania? Divertido, puede que incluso excitante, dependiendo del beso. Pero ¿con Alejandro? No, porque encima sabía que a ella le gustaba el hombre. Y odió ver cómo separaron sus labios para profundizar antes de enfocase otra cosa que no fuesen sus lenguas.

¿Que si echaba de menos la lengua de Raven? ¿Qué puta mierda de pregunta era esa?

Escuchó el sonido del beso al terminarse, esperaba, porque le llamó la atención, pero los vio sonriéndose y a Alejandro inclinándose por otro más corto.

—Vamos a ver a la próxima que me va a besar —se refirió Raven a Tania, girándose en el asiento para estar de frente y llevándose la copa a sus labios.

Sus ojos se encontraron y la imitó, bebiendo también.

 _Alexa, si quieres besarla de esa forma, tienes que conseguir llamar su atención, volverla a conquistar._

Y ya lo consiguió una vez, con más impedimentos. ¿Por qué no iba a poder en esos momentos?

Cuando Tania volvió, pidió el beso con vitoreos unidos al grupo, y golpeó la mesa repetidas veces cuando sus labios se unieron. Algo le dijo que Raven pensaba que era uno corto, porque alzó las cejas cuando la chica profundizó. En fin, ¿alguien más dispuesto a besarla esa noche antes que ella?

Un momento, ¿y si la besaba esa noche? Oh, Dios, ¿sería muy desesperado de su parte?

 _¿Desde cuándo te importa parecer desesperada?_

Totalmente cierto. Piensa rápido, Woods.

Escuchó que pedían nuevo cantante y se levantó rápidamente, alzando un brazo y todo. Se giró y llevó su mano hacia Raven, que bebía de su copa de nuevo y se sorprendió por su gesto.

—Necesito una bailarina.

—No nos vamos a besar —fue lo que dijo, y sí, un poco de daño le hizo.

—Eso lo dices ahora —se burló, sonriéndole, al menos consiguió que ella también lo hiciese—. Pero, créeme que ya es bastante recompensa si me bailas, Reyes.

—Alejandro, ten cuidado, a ver si te la roban —señaló Cameron.

—Raven es libre de con quien quiere estar —contestó Alejandro.

La frase pareció llamar la atención de Raven, pues dejó de mirarla y le sonrió al hombre antes de fijarse en ella de nuevo. Consiguió que su exnovia le diera la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Ya había alguien cantando, pero igualmente aprovechó para hablar con ella a solas junto al escenario, que era el objetivo principal esa noche.

 _No te comportes de forma celosa, Alexa._

—Dijiste que no ibas en serio con él — _lo has hecho muy bien. Idiota._

—Y no lo hago —contestó ella.

—¿Él lo sabe? —la miró entonces a los ojos, para verla observándola confundida.

—¿El qué?

—Que no quieres nada con él.

—Alexa, solo lo veo en clases.

—No lo sé, por los besos parece que estáis habituados a ellos —¡ _Joder, Alexa! Cambia el tono de la frase._

—¿Estás celosa? —le preguntó directamente, y la miró unos segundos antes de cambiar su enfoque a otro lado, buscando tiempo para contestar algo que no la delatase demasiado. ¿Preocupada? ¿Asustada? ¿Envidiosa de esos besos que le encantaría estar recibiendo ella? ¿Esa era Luna?

Giró su cabeza, buscando otro ángulo, cuando vio en la barra a una chica de espaldas a ellas con pelo color cobre y rizado.

—Joder —dijo sin dejar de mirarla cuando se giró y vio su rostro después de tanto tiempo. La chica sonrió y ella la saludó con la mano cuando comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

—Alex —la saludó, y se abrazaron unos segundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Luna? —se sorprendió. Hacía siglos que no la veía.

—He venido a hacer una visita —le contestó cuando se separaron y miró sobre su hombro con media sonrisa.

—Oh, te acuerdas de la profesora Reyes, ¿no? —dijo divertida, echándose a un lado para que quedasen ellas frente a frente y así poder presentarlas en condiciones.

—¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ella?

No sabría decir exactamente el orden de los acontecimientos, ni el por qué. Sobre todo: el por qué. El por qué que estaba consiguiendo que le explotase la cabeza era la razón exacta por la que Luna estaba besando en los labios a Raven en ese preciso momento.

 **x x x**

 **Hola, sorpresa, publicando cuando quiero y cuando escucho muchos: actualiza. Así funciono a veces.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo veis a las chicas?**

 **Menudas tontas. Se mueren por acercarse y se ponen las barreras ellas solas.**

 **Alex y Raven, LAN-ZA-OS YA.**

 **En fin. Sorpresa. La chica con la que hablaba Raven: Luna. A la que le pidió la visita. Alexa ya no tenía ningún plan de cumpleaños debido a las últimas novedades.**

 **¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Teorías?**

 **El próximo capítulo será un flashback: CÓMO CONOCÍ A LUNA. POR RAVEN. *música de HIMYM sonando de fondo***

 **NOS LEEMOS.**

 **PD: alguien me preguntó. Sí, tengo Twitter: MISSGINSEY.**


	16. Luna

**Capítulo 16. Luna.**

 _Mientras paseaba por la larga calle del centro de la ciudad de vuelta a casa tras un largo día de trabajo, no esperó que su destino fuese a cambiar. Que la vida le brindase una nueva oportunidad para avanzar e intentar superar esa relación de la que no conseguía sanarse. Quizás tenía que esperar a la persona correcta. Y se la pusieron frente a ella esa noche._

 _Últimamente se había encontrado haciendo horas extras en la facultad, incluso había perdido las ganas y la motivación de seguir yendo al gimnasio, así que lo había dejado de forma indefinida. Volvería, claro que sí, pero cuando encontrase fuerzas para ello. Además, era su oportunidad para avanzar todo lo que había querido en cuanto a su formación: ahora tenía tiempo libre, no estaba con nadie y no tenía que fingir una vida paralela junto a Stephan, de quien no sabía nada desde hacía meses. Tampoco le interesaba._

 _Dos chicos y una chica salieron justo en ese momento de un local, dando saltos y algunos gritos, y chocaron con ella, probablemente ni la vieron._

 _—Lo siento —se disculpó uno de ellos, y se giró para sonreírle y decirle "que no pasaba nada", pero sus caras de sorpresa la hicieron reír. Exalumnos—. ¡La profesora Reyes!_

 _—Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo estáis? —les saludó, ajustándose el bolso y mirándoles sonriente. Casi tres años desde que les dio clase, pero confesaba que no se olvidaba de las caras y nombres de sus alumnos. De momento no llevaba tantos años en la docencia como para olvidarse._

 _—Aprovechando un día libre. Bueno, una noche —señaló Tom. Sí, eran del curso de Alexa._

 _—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, profesora? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros de fiesta? —propuso Robert. Qué directo._

 _—No sé si es buena idea, Wats… —intentó rechazar la invitación._

 _—Llámanos por nuestros nombres, somos exalumnos._

 _—Está bien —aceptó—. Podéis llamarme Raven también. No sé si me apetece estar "de fiesta" esta noche —ni ninguna otra. Últimamente estaba apática, la verdad. No le gustaba esa versión seria y aburrida de ella misma, pero lo achacaba al proceso de recuperación. Quizás ya demasiado largo._

 _—Oh, vamos, Reyes… ¡Una fiesta con tus exalumnos te vendrá bien! —Rob quizás había comenzado a beber en el local, y la rodeó con un brazo los hombros, no le molestó la cercanía._

 _—¿Nos vamos? —otra voz más participó, y no era la de Michelle, que estaba allí también y a la que recordaba bien tras su escena en el parking con Alexa. La cuarta voz, contando que la rubia hubiese hablado, llamó su atención, y giró su rostro para verla saliendo del bar._

 _Sus ojos conectaron antes de vagar por el cuerpo de la otra, pero es que fue instantánea la atracción y tenía que confesarlo. Llevaba una camisa blanca larga, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y a partir de ahí se veía unos leggins negros. Se estaba colocando una chaqueta negra mientras la recorría con la mirada, y remataba su look con un sombrero oscuro y grande que le quedaba muy bien por su abundante pelo rizado y color cobre. Luna, la excompañera de habitación de Alexa, estaba frente a ella. Y había mejorado físicamente. Mucho._

 _—Profesora Reyes —sonrió, y ella hizo lo mismo._

 _—Luna —respondió el saludo—. Hemos quedado Robert, Tom, Michelle y yo en que nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres —explicó, y sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos oscuros volvieron a conectar con los suyos. Era un análisis completo de su persona, y no dejaba de observarla en silencio hasta que volvió a sonreír al escuchar a Tom, que justo habló cuando otras dos excompañeras salieron del local. ¿Estaban todos allí? Y, por un momento, sintió un escalofrío al imaginar que Alexa pudiese estar también entre ellos._

 _—Le hemos dicho a Raven que si quiere apuntarse a la fiesta —comentó Rob, que seguía enganchado a ella. Y, de repente, sintió la urgencia de salir de allí cuando vio a más gente salir, todos del mismo curso de Alexa, pero, de momento, sin rastro de la chica de ojos verdes._

 _Sujetó con suavidad la mano de Robert, y se apartó de él con media sonrisa._

 _—Debo irme —se disculpó, queriendo salir de allí—. Me alegro de haberos visto a todos._

 _Se despidió con la mano, y comenzó a caminar hacia su piso, intentando salir de allí cuanto antes. ¿Quería ver a Alexa? Sí, la respuesta era que sí, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarse otra vez a esa mirada verde. Una mano en su brazo, el que no sujetaba su bolso con fuerza, la hizo frenarse. Y el primer pensamiento era que podría ser Alexa, que había salido, la había visto y la había seguido; pero cuando se giró se encontró otra vez con la mirada oscura de Luna._

 _—No huyas —dijo en un susurro, y su mano aún estaba en su brazo._

 _—No huyo, tengo cosas que hacer y…_

 _—Son casi las once de la noche —le regaló una sonrisa divertida—. Siempre he pensado que eres de las mejores profesoras de la facultad, pero para rendir bien, hay que descansar. Te prometo que antes de la hora que me digas te he dejado yo misma en tu piso._

 _—Luna, yo…_

 _—Alex no está aquí —la frase le pilló de sorpresa. ¿Luna sabría la historia que tuvo con Alexa? Lo último que sabía era que no se lo había dicho, pero… ¿y si tras la ruptura lo contó?_

 _—¿Alexa Woods? —se hizo la despistada, y la vio sonreír._

 _—Hay rumores que dicen que os acostasteis juntas. Bueno, teorías nuestras —explicó._

 _—¿Tú incluida? —cruzó los brazos, alzando una ceja y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de pie._

 _—Tengo la mía propia, sí, pero te la diré si vienes a la fiesta con nosotros._

 _—¿Por qué insistís tanto? —se extrañó, frunciendo el ceño, y la vio de nuevo sonreír ligeramente cuando terminó de pronunciar la frase._

 _—Insisto yo._

 _X X X_

 _La música retumbaba por toda la casa de los padres de Rob, que no estaban allí. Era raro estar de lleno de nuevo en una típica fiesta universitaria: alcohol, alguna que otra droga que había visto, bailes y mucho, mucho tonteo. La casa estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y era majestuosa, ningún vecino en kilómetros de allí. Así no iban a tener problemas con la intensidad del sonido de ambiente._

 _—Y el examen de recuperación que pusiste fue más complicado que el final —la señaló con el dedo el dueño de la casa, que estaba más bebido que antes._

 _—Eso no es así. El examen fue de la misma dificultad, solo que aprovecharías para descansar en vez de estudiar._

 _—¿No fue cuando conociste a la irlandesa? —se metieron con él y se quedó pensativo._

 _—¿Qué irlandesa? —preguntó Brenda, que estaba sobre él sentada, y Rob se quedó blanco. Todos se rieron y Raven negó divertida._

 _Sintió otra vez su mirada sobre ella, era extraña la sensación, pero sabía que si giraba el rostro se la iba a encontrar con los ojos fijos en su cuerpo. No eran demasiados en esos instantes, quizás unos cuarenta, agrupados en pequeños grupos, sin contar a los que no estaban y los que habían desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias._

 _Lamió sus labios tras saborear la copa que sus exalumnos le habían preparado, y giró ligeramente el rostro para observarla. Luna no era de las que apartaban la mirada, al contrario, parecía que se volvía más intensa. Ella tampoco dejó de observarla y no pudo evitar morderse el labio lo más disimulada que pudo mientras dejaba vagar sus ojos por su cuerpo otra vez. Tenía algo, de verdad, algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, y jamás se lo esperó de Luna._

 _Se excusó para ir al baño, nada más que para tranquilizar esa taquicardia que la invadió, porque, por primera vez en largos meses, estaba sintiéndose de nuevo atraída por alguien. Y era otra alumna. Bueno, en ese momento no era una alumna, pero lo fue. La compañera de habitación de Alexa. Era intenso, y lo sentía profundamente en su pecho. ¿Luna la miraba así porque tenía interés o era solo curiosidad por que estuviese en una fiesta con ellos? "Insisto yo". Insistía ella._

 _Salió del baño y dejó que pasase un chico, que si no recordaba mal era el novio de Melanie. También le presentaron a gente nueva. Se dispuso a buscar otra copa, no antes de mirar la hora en la pared del salón, entonces notó de nuevo su presencia, sintiendo un escalofrío por la cercanía. Olía muy bien, y no sabía si era por los años de sequía, pero todo se intensificaba. Se giró para ver a Luna, otra vez con los ojos clavados en ella._

 _—En teoría, deberías llevarme ahora a casa —fue lo que dijo tras unos segundos en silencio simplemente mirándose así de cerca._

 _—En teoría, pero: uno, te lo estás pasando bien aquí y, dos, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de tener una conversación contigo._

 _—Habla. No muerdo —sonrió antes de terminar de llenar otro vaso más, entregándoselo a Luna y comprobando que miraba sus labios antes de hablar._

 _—Si muerdes, no me voy a quejar._

 _Ladeó la cabeza, sin dejarse intimidar, y sonriendo ligeramente. Si Luna quería tontear, ella podía tontear. ¿O no podría? Quizás había perdido su toque… Lo mejor era probar si eso era cierto o no._

 _—Háblame de ti, Luna. Luego veré si consigues hacer que muerda o no —la vio sonreír con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes._

 _—Es un buen método para que no se escuchen los gritos, ¿no?_

 _—¿No prefieres poder escuchar si lo estás haciendo bien?_

 _Luna esa vez se humedeció los labios y no dijo nada más, estiró una mano, instándole a que la agarrase, y lo hizo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba. Tiró de ella y le gustó el gesto de que besase en la zona de sus nudillos con suavidad antes de llevarla hasta un sofá que estaba en un lado apartado, tan solo una lámpara iluminaba esa parte, pero le daba la suficiente luz para ver el color exacto de sus ojos. Luna no invadió su espacio personal mientras se sentaban, y casi podía imaginarse que Alexa estaría ya con su brazo rodeándola por el respaldo, probablemente hablando cerca de su rostro para aprovechar cualquier mínimo toque de interés para besarla; pero su interés estaba en esos momentos en Luna y esa atracción que sentía por ella. Dios, no recordaba haber querido besar tanto a alguien desde que estuvo con Alexa. Y, en parte, se alegraba de estar sintiéndose así._

 _—¿Qué quieres saber?_

 _—¿A qué te dedicas? —cruzó las piernas y se fijó en que Luna las observaba unos segundos. Llevaba una falda de tubo negra hasta por encima de las rodillas, y esa vez no pensó en Alexa, sino en comprobar el autocontrol de Luna._

 _—He ido por otra línea más… espiritual. No va a darme grandes casas como esta, pero es lo que me gusta. Además de que sigo jugando al fútbol._

 _—¿Profesionalmente?_

 _—Sí, un pequeño equipo local —le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano._

 _—Cuéntame más sobre esa línea más "espiritual" —se interesó._

 _Le estuvo contando sobre la especialización que hizo y los tipos de masajes que ofertaba junto a una compañera en una pequeña consulta cerca del centro de la ciudad. Le fascinaba ver a las personas hablar de temas que les entusiasmaban y aprender otros puntos de vista, otras estrategias y la forma en la que la voz de Luna se rasgaba al hablar. Era sexy, no había dudas._

 _—No quiero aburrirte —dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y se volvió a colocar contra el respaldo, sin dejar de mirarla, consiguiendo que se percatara de que acortó las distancias entre ellas en el sofá. Ahora se rozaban._

 _—Créeme, no me estás aburriendo. Me parece muy interesante lo que me estás contando. ¿Dónde dices que tienes la consulta? —curioseó._

 _—¿Quieres un masaje, profesora Reyes? —ahora sí que estaba la mano de Luna en el respaldo, y se había inclinado un poco más, y la mirada que le regalaba unido a la pequeña sobra que hacía su sombrero intensificaba la sensación cálida en su vientre._

 _—No estaría mal para algún día que salga algo más tensa del trabajo. ¿Tienes buenas manos? —sujetó la mano que reposaba en su propio muslo, y vio que bajaba la mirada al gesto._

 _Empezó a tocarla, no eran manos grandes, pero eran muy suaves, obviamente tenían otras ventajas que seguro que usaría a su favor. Acarició el dorso de su mano con sus dedos, y atrajo su mano hasta su regazo, manteniéndola ahí y sin dejar de sujetarla._

 _—¿Le das el visto bueno? —preguntó en un susurro cuando levantó la mirada. Ahora estaba más cerca, quizás por el tirón que dio para colocar su mano sobre su muslo, y no le molestó la cercanía. Bajó la mirada a los labios de su exalumna, y sonrió antes de levantarla de nuevo a sus ojos._

 _—Estoy segura de que puedes dar buenos masajes._

 _—Puedes venir cuando quieras, el primero será gratis para ti. Ya sabes, un "gracias por haber sido una profesora tan perfecta"._

 _—¿Crees que he sido perfecta? —rio suavemente, estaba hipnotizada con su mirada._

 _—Creo que eres perfecta —cambió el tiempo verbal. Se observaron sin decir nada más durante unos largos segundos—. Confiésalo —dijo de repente, dando un ligero apretón en su mano—, ¿son ciertos los rumores?_

 _—No sé cuáles son los rumores —rio de nuevo, intentando no mostrarse tensa._

 _—Alex y tú._

 _—¿El qué exactamente?_

 _—¿Os acostasteis? —perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces fueron. Pero lo suyo con Alexa no fue solo sexo, fue más allá, tanto que incluso en el momento presente, tras dos años de la ruptura, seguía sin ser capaz de avanzar hacia ningún lado con otra persona. Hasta ese día, parecía ser._

 _—¿Cuál es tu teoría?_

 _—Mi teoría es que Alex insistía mucho y estabas cansada de ella —sonrió al recordar esos tiempos—, pero llegaste a cuestionártelo, a preguntarte si te gustaban las tías, y tuvisteis vuestro momento._

 _—¿Y hasta dónde llegó ese momento?_

 _—Hasta que descubriste que, definitivamente, eras heterosexual. Alex se fue con el orgullo herido, y adiós._

 _—Una teoría interesante, Luna, pero no es correcta —terminó de beber lo que quedaba en su copa y la observó, analizándola._

 _—¿Te gustan las chicas, profesora Reyes?_

 _No contestó nada, pero en los ojos de Luna apareció un brillo divertido, probablemente le había respondido sin decir nada. Debía ser obvio que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos algo, porque la chica de pelos rizados estaba asechando a su presa y ella estaba dejándose atrapar._

 _—¿Por qué me miras así? —tuvo que preguntar._

 _—Eres del tipo de persona a las que no debes dejar de mirar, de las que no debes perderte nada. Si no lo hiciese, teniéndote tan cerca, estaría siendo una imbécil._

 _—Puedes acercarte más —le dio permiso. Los ojos de Luna subieron a los suyos, pues estaban anclados en sus labios, y, Dios, quería que diese el paso. Y si no lo hacía Luna, tendría que hacerlo ella._

 _La mano de la chica que reposaba en su muslo se giró, para tocarla directamente, y la palma de su mano contra su pierna le regalaba una sensación cálida, a pesar de tener la tela de la falda de por medio. A penas la movió unos milímetros, una delicada caricia antes de ver que se inclinaba sobre ella despacio. Sentía su corazón bombeando fuerte sobre su pecho, e incluso pensó que el sombrero iba a molestarlas, a pesar de que formaba parte de ese look atrayente, pero Luna ladeó su cabeza de tal forma que no fue ningún impedimento. Separó sus labios para recibir los de la chica, y soltó su mano automáticamente para llevarla al cuello de Luna, estirando el pulgar para acariciar su mandíbula mientras sus labios se unían en un suave beso._

 _Suspiraron a la vez y miraron los ojos de la otra unos segundos antes de que Luna se inclinase más contra ella, colocándola contra el respaldo del sofá y volviéndola a besar. Apretó los dedos en la piel de su cuello y separó los labios sin despegarlos de los suyos al sentir su lengua acariciarla. Tuvo que coger aire cuando entró en su boca, y menos mal que el arte de besar era automático, porque llevaba tiempo sin besar a nadie, o más bien sin querer besar a nadie; hasta esa noche. Y, Dios, a Luna se le daba bien._

 _Se le olvidó dónde estaban, quizás desde que se sumergió en la conversación sobre técnicas de masaje que usaba Luna en su vida profesional, y cuando escuchó esos gritos y alardeos a su alrededor, admitió que se asustó un poco al salir de aquella burbuja._

 _—Malditos sean… —suspiró Luna aún con los ojos cerrados, y se separó de Raven para ver a muchos de sus antiguos compañeros vitoreando por la chica que acababa de besarla._

 _De repente, algo dentro de ella dio un vuelco, y sintió algo de pánico. Entendía la diversión del momento: Luna acababa de besar a la profesora. Si los unía a los rumores sobre Alexa y ella, solo alimentaba un poco más a su reputación. ¿Por qué había accedido ir a esa fiesta? Se levantó del sofá sintiendo todas las miradas en ella, y huir sin más no era su estilo, así que se despidió educadamente, disculpándose por tener que marcharse pronto. Cogió su abrigo y se lo puso, colgándose en un hombro el bolso. Tendría que llamar un taxi, y esperaba que no tardase mucho, pero la suerte le sonrió cuando vio que justo uno pasaba por allí. Lo paró y se subió, saludando al sentarse._

 _—No suelen pasar taxis por aquí, has tenido suerte —rio la chica que llevaba el taxi, y Raven le sonrió, pero antes de que dijese su dirección, vio a Luna subiéndose por la otra puerta y dando indicaciones para la taxista._

 _No dijo nada, pero tampoco la miró más tiempo del necesario, observando el paisaje nocturno por la ventanilla. Aún sentía calor de su boca, a pesar de que el beso no fue largo, pero fue lo bastante intenso en su interior. Mordió su labio, y giró el rostro para verla mirando hacia el otro lado. No sabía a dónde la llevaba, pero algo dentro de ella gritó que no dijese nada, y que se dejase llevar._

 _Cuando llegaron, comprobó que era una calle poco transitada, pero bajó igualmente; confiaba en Luna de una forma u otra. Además de que era tarde._

 _—Siento lo que ha pasado en casa de Rob —habló la chica, y la notó nerviosa. En ese momento, el taxi arrancó, dejándolas en silencio._

 _—No lo sientas. He querido besarte yo también —dijo sincera, colocándose frente a Luna, que la miró seria, con arrepentimiento en los ojos—. Ha sido el público que hemos tenido el que no me ha gustado. No quiero ganarme el título de "profesora facilona" o parecido, y parece que lo estoy consiguiendo. La docencia es importante para mí._

 _—No quiero hacerte daño, ni crearte ningún mal. Es solo que… —agachó el rostro tras dar un suave suspiro, y ella se extrañó de su reacción. Dio un paso hacia ella, buscando que la mirase, y no lo consiguió, así que habló._

 _—… ¿qué? —susurró, instándola a seguir._

 _—Quizás me ilusioné demasiado al tenerte tan cerca —levantó la cabeza, conectando sus miradas—. He fantaseado muchas veces con besarte cuando iba a tus clases, y justo hoy tengo la oportunidad después de tantos años. Encima parecía que tú también querías, y no debería haberlo hecho delante de ellos._

 _—¿Querías besarme? —se interesó._

 _—Eres como mi sueño inalcanzable. Y te pido perdón, quizás incluso he parecido desesperada. No suelo ser tan lanzada, pero… —suspiró y la señaló— eres Raven Reyes. No podía perder el tiempo._

 _No se esperaba nada de eso. Mientras Alexa babeaba por ella en clase de forma explícita, Luna, a su lado, simplemente observaba y pensaba en un "sueño inalcanzable"._

 _—¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió, y Luna miró hacia atrás._

 _—En este edificio está mi consulta —Raven sonrió, y se acercó a ella, arrebatándole el sombrero y observándolo._

 _—¿Vas a darme ese masaje? —sus ojos conectaron._

 _—Solo si lo quieres. Si no, te acompaño a casa._

 _—Enséñame el camino —pidió tras colocarse el sombrero de la chica, que sonrió al verla._

 _Una vez en el ascensor, aprovechó para ponerle el sombrero a Luna de nuevo, colocándoselo bien y notando que se ponía algo nerviosa por la cercanía. Observó sus ojos unos segundos antes de mirar sus labios. "Deja de luchar contra las tentaciones y aprovecha que estás deseando a alguien otra vez". Y era así: muy real y lo sentía por todos lados. Quería besarla de nuevo y quería continuar a ver a dónde llegaban._

 _—A ti te queda mejor que a mí —susurró. Se sorprendió de cómo sonó su voz._

 _Luna fue a contestar, pero le bajó el sombrero hasta la barbilla, y cuando se lo subió de nuevo sonrió al verla confundida y divertida al mismo tiempo, entonces acortó las distancias para besarla de nuevo, y casi le pilló de sorpresa incluso a sí misma haberse lanzado de aquella forma._

 _Jadeó cuando las manos de Luna se colocaron en su cintura, apretándola antes de tirar de ella para que se colocase sobre ella, que estaba apoyada en la pared. Se retiró levemente del rostro de Luna, escuchándose en el ascensor sus labios al separarse, y observó sus cuerpos unidos antes de subir las manos por sus hombros hasta acunar sus mejillas y volverla a besar._

 _Cuando llegaron a la planta donde se encontraría la consulta de Luna, vio necesario el morder suavemente su labio inferior, notando lo carnoso que era y soltando un murmullo por la sensación._

 _—Has conseguido que muerda —murmuró, sintiéndose orgullosa de la reacción de Luna._

 _La chica respondió con algo que no entendió, y aceptó su boca cuando la besó de nuevo, instándola a caminar hacia atrás para salir del ascensor. Su espalda dio contra una puerta y Luna consiguió abrirla casi sin mirar y sin dejar de mover sus labios sobre los suyos. Entraron y estaba todo a oscuras, pero no necesitaba luz._

 _La puerta se cerró y tiró el sombrero de Luna para sujetar sus pelos con los dedos, besándola de nuevo. Sintió las manos de la chica recorrer sus costados y eso consiguió que temblase. Demasiado familiar. Mierda. El beso se cortó y no tardó en escuchar la voz de Luna preocupada._

 _—¿Estás bien? —en ese momento sintió cómo acariciaba su pelo, colocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja suavemente._

 _—Estoy bien, tranquila… Solo que hace tiempo que no hago esto —no quiso entrar en detalles, y se extrañó cuando no la encontró cuando quiso volver a besarla._

 _—He venido aquí a darte un masaje, no a acostarme contigo —confesó, y ella empezó a acariciar su pelo rizado, pensativa mientras observaba la silueta que formaba su pelo en aquel entorno oscuro._

 _Era obvio el hecho de que Luna quería acostarse con ella, pero agradeció internamente ese cambio en su actitud. A pesar de todo, ella lo necesitaba. Buscó su mano a tientas, siguiendo la longitud de su brazo hasta alcanzarla, y la guio por su vientre, subiendo hasta uno de sus pechos, animándola a apretar con sus dedos._

 _—Tócame._

 _La escuchó jadear, y soltó su mano con cuidado para ver que se quedaba ahí antes de encontrar su nuca y atraerla a un nuevo beso, mordiendo su labio superior esta vez para acallar un gemido que se le escapó cuando empezó a masajear su seno. Se arqueó contra ella y empezó a recoger todo lo larga que era la camisa de Luna para quitársela por la cabeza._

 _Acarició la piel desnuda de su espalda antes de entretenerse con su vientre, separándose de la pared cuando Luna comenzó a tirar de su camiseta para sacarla de debajo de la falda y, después, de su cuerpo. La pegó a ella, sujetando su baja espalda con la mano estirada y sintiendo ya piel con piel. Se estaba bien, se estaba muy bien así con esa chica. Recibió de nuevo su boca, esta vez el beso fue lento y sintió un escalofrío cuando las dos manos de Luna se pasearon por toda su espalda._

 _—Mi compañera me mata si se entera que hemos usado algún sofá o camilla de aquí._

 _—Entonces es verdad que no me has traído aquí para hacer esto —bromeó, sintiendo sus labios contra los suyos cuando habló._

 _—Dime qué necesitas._

 _—Necesito seguir con esto, que hagas que solo piense en ti esta noche._

 _X X X_

 _El piso de Luna no estaba muy lejos de allí y le gustó pasear a su lado. No la había visto sonreír demasiado en el pasado, pero esa noche la vio hacerlo varias veces, y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Algunas veces la veía mirar su boca y se permitía acortar las distancias entre ellas para darle un fugaz beso en sus labios gruesos, consiguiendo que un brillo alegre se alojase en sus ojos._

 _—Es aquí —anunció cuando llegaron al portal._

 _Se sintió curiosa cuando entraron en su piso, y sonrió al descubrir que era como ella aquel lugar: estaba decorado con velas, y no tenía sofá, sino cojines con mantas en el suelo. Olía muy bien su casa, era muy acogedora. Se giró para mirarla, y la vio respirando algo agitada, de verdad que le parecía adorable que pudiese estar nerviosa cuando hacía nada estaban besándose en su consulta de forma apasionada. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó pidiendo permiso en un perchero, junto a su bolso, y se acercó a la zona de los cojines. Luna la siguió, y se sentó a su lado en uno de ellos._

 _Se miraron unos segundos y estiró su brazo para quitarle el sombrero de nuevo, dejándolo a un lado, y colocó los dedos de esa misma mano en su nuca para atraerla a su boca. Fue un beso lento que fue tornándose húmedo a medida que sus labios se movían y sus lenguas iban participando en él. Suspiró cuando Luna se separó de ella y la fue tumbando despacio sobre los cojines. Se dejó llevar y mordió su propio labio inferior cuando la chica bajó hasta su cuello y lo besó, acariciando al mismo tiempo su pierna, concretamente la zona de su rodilla, que quedaba descubierta._

 _—Sigo sin creérmelo —murmuró, subiendo por su mandíbula mientras deslizaba los labios por su piel._

 _—Créetelo —le sonrió, pero Luna la observaba como si hubiese caído del cielo en esos momentos, y consiguió que su pulso se acelerase._

 _—Eres preciosa._

 _Tras decirlo, no dejó que contestase nada, y lo agradeció, porque fue un momento cargado de algo que no sabía qué era. Se dejó besar de nuevo y gimió cuando Luna se presionó contra ella, escuchando ahora un suspiro suyo. Volvió a recoger la larga camisa antes de sacársela por la cabeza, y observó su cuerpo expuesto. Se notaba que hacía ejercicio y se excitó al verla. Su cuerpo casi tembló al comprobar de nuevo lo suave que era su piel. Paseó las manos por su abdomen antes de incorporarse para quedar sentada. La besó suavemente al mismo tiempo que sentía sus manos tirar otra vez de su camiseta hasta conseguir tirarla lejos de allí. Volvió a susurrar algo, que volvió a no entender._

 _—No eres de aquí —afirmó, y Luna agitó la cabeza, haciendo bailar sus rizos y provocando que sonriese._

 _—Lo siento… Cuando estoy… así —era claro a qué se refería con el "así"—. Se me cambia el chip y puedo decir cosas en alemán._

 _—¿Eres alemana? —se sorprendió._

 _—Vine aquí con once años, pero parece que en el sexo vuelvo a mis orígenes._

 _—Tranquila, yo a veces también soy bilingüe en el sexo —la escuchó suspirar y se sonrieron—. Además, nunca había pensado que el alemán podía ser tan sexy._

 _Rodeó su espalda y la acarició antes de desabrocharle su sujetador. Luna esperó paciente hasta que lo quitó de su cuerpo y lo bajó por sus brazos, descubriendo sus pechos. Echó la prenda a un lado y los observó antes de colocar una mano sobre cada uno, notando cómo se estremecía la más joven de ellas, y los apretó dándoles un suave masaje._

 _Luna se inclinó y atrapó su boca de nuevo, pero no tardó mucho en separarse de sus labios y besar un camino por su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos. Ahora fue Luna la que acarició su nuca, atrayéndola a ella cuando atrapó su pezón y lo succionó. La escuchó gemir en un murmullo, y miró hacia arriba para sonreírle desde su posición y buscar su otro pezón. Sintió la mano de la chica viajar por su espalda, y pronto sintió esa liberación en la zona de su torso cuando desabrochó también su sujetador._

 _La mano de Luna agarró su barbilla y la besó, aún con suavidad, no había nada de agresivo o duro en ese momento, y le estaba encantando la dedicación que le daba a su boca mientras la echaba contra los cojines de nuevo. Volvió a hablar en alemán, provocándole un escalofrío al unirlo a la visión de los ojos con los que miraba sus pechos cuando apartó el sujetador de su cuerpo. La boca de Luna era increíble, y no pudo evitar arquearse completamente contra ella y sujetar su pelo con fuerza, buscando un punto de apoyo para eso que estaba consiguiendo con tan solo sus labios y su lengua. Los lamió completamente antes de centrarse en su pezón, y la respiración agitada de la chica le hacía cosquillas por su piel._

 _—Sigue, por favor —pidió sin aliento cuando sintió cómo mordía la zona de su seno antes de pasar al otro, arañando su pezón con los dientes para terminar de endurecerlo._

 _La miró fijamente y acarició su pelo, arqueándose de nuevo sin poder evitarlo cuando lo succionó entre sus labios antes de bajar por su abdomen con largas lamidas. Llegó a la altura de su ombligo y buscó la cremallera lateral de la falda para bajarla y deslizar la prenda por sus piernas, ocupándose de quitarle los zapatos en el proceso._

 _—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar, arrodillada frente a ella y acariciando sus piernas completamente._

 _—Sí, ¿y tú? —notó que su voz no sonó tan firme como pretendía. Estaba nerviosa, hacía tiempo que no estaba así con alguien._

 _—Mejor que bien —respondió con su voz ronca y se tumbó de nuevo sobre ella._

 _Se miraron unos segundos, sintiendo sus cuerpos contra el otro, cada vez con menos ropa, y atrapó ahora ella sus labios en otro beso. Luna presionó su muslo entre sus piernas y rompió el beso al soltar un gemido, echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Notó sus labios en su barbilla, atrapándola con delicadeza, cuando empezó con movimiento de caderas muy precisos contra su intimidad. No recordaba la última vez que sintió todo eso, porque ni si quiera había tenido tiempo para ella misma, siempre había estado buscando la forma de tener la mente ocupada y no pensar en nada._

 _—Eres muy sexy, Raven —murmuró entre dientes, y consiguió que abriese los ojos para mirarla antes de que desapareciese de su campo de visión._

 _Otra vez se dedicó a su cuello, besando todo rincón accesible desde esa postura. Continuó bajando por su cuerpo, ocupándose de dejar sus pechos completamente estimulados. Volvió a arrancarle un gemido cuando mordió su abdomen con suavidad, y cuando llegó al inicio de su ropa interior paró los besos. Miró hacia abajo confundida y la vio con los ojos cerrados, apenas acariciando su piel con su nariz, mientras respiraba de forma pausada._

 _No dijo nada, porque al final era un momento igual de íntimo, y Luna empezó a mover las manos despacio por sus costados, quedándose en ese mismo lugar y regalándole besos fugaces cuando su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por las caricias. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar su respiración y evitando cualquier pensamiento intrusivo que entrase en su mente. Joder, ¿es que siempre iba a acordarse de ella cuando acariciasen sus costados? Pero es que era tan suyo. Cada vez que Luna deslizaba sus dedos por esa parte de su anatomía en esos momentos, distintos flashbacks iban a su mente, desde la primera vez que Alexa le hizo temblar con ese tipo de caricias a la última vez que lo sintió en las últimas navidades que pasaron juntas. Sintió que sus ojos escocían de repente por el momento, por estar avanzando, y no se dignó a abrirlos porque sabía que lágrimas iban a caer por ellos. Era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos después de Alexa, e intentó controlar la respiración para que Luna no lo notase y siguiese. Quería seguir, de eso estaba segura, aunque el recuerdo de su exnovia invadiese sus pensamientos._

 _—¿Cómo de intenso fue lo de Alex? —la escuchó preguntar, y consiguió que la mirase: seguía en la misma postura._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—Era su compañera de habitación —la vio sonreír antes de que se incorporarse para tumbarse a su lado, observándola directamente. Pasó los dedos por sus mejillas lentamente, limpiándole algunas lágrimas que cayeron sin remedio—. Alex no dejaba de hablar de ti y de un momento a otro, descendió de forma considerable las veces que te mencionaba en un día. Un poco sospechoso, ¿no? —comentó con media sonrisa—. Y me lo confirmó una noche entré en la habitación y os vi abrazadas en su cama. No estabais desnudas, pero parecía igualmente un gesto íntimo._

 _Y la única noche que se quedó dormida en su habitación fue la vez que le contó lo que pasó con Stephan, a pesar de que se fue temprano y que pensaron que nadie las vio, pero Luna sí que lo hizo._

 _—Siento haberte mentido._

 _—No has mentido —sonrió—. No has dicho que sí ni que no._

 _Miró a Luna a los ojos, sintiendo aún su mano acariciando su rostro lentamente, y se rompió sin querer, agradecida cuando la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó_ _._

 _—Lo siento —repitió contra su cuello._

 _—No digas más que lo sientes, puedes vivir tus emociones como quieras —en ese momento sintió que la besaba sobre el pelo—. Incluso las personas fuertes como tú pueden derrumbarse —no dejó de abrazarla—. Lo de Alexa fue algo importante para ti. Tienes derecho a sentirte así y a llorar si lo necesitas —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y empezó a jugar con uno de sus rizos, notándose más tranquila tan solo por la forma en la que hablaba: su voz y lo que le decía—. ¿Quieres hablar?_

 _Sí, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y así lo hizo esa noche._

 _X X X_

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Hasta aquí cómo se conocieron Raven y Luna. Como ya dije, los flashbacks me salieron largos y he decidido hacer dos capítulos distintos sobre el pasado de Raven, el de Alexa todas nos hacemos una ligera idea de cómo fue, ¿no?**

 **¿Qué opináis de este momento en la vida de Raven? Fue importante para ella el poder encontrar a alguien con el que avanzar algo tras Alex y, además, parece ser que fue confidente. La amistad dura hasta el presente. ¿Qué pasó entre ellas? ¿Cómo creéis que avanzó la cosa? ¿Pasó algo más o solo fueron amigas?**

 **El próximo capítulo: el viernes.**

 **Aplausos. Flores.**

 **¡Nos leemos entonces!** __


	17. La boda de Carmen

**Capítulo 17. La boda de Carmen.**

 _Había llorado, pero la culpa fue de la madre de su amiga, que se emocionó del todo cuando su hija dijo el "sí, quiero". No es que las bodas le entusiasmasen, pero había estado todo ese año ayudando a Carmen a preparar su gran día y acompañarla en ese día tocó su vena sensible. Miró en su dirección, la mesa de los novios, y hablaba con un familiar de su marido pasándose un pañuelo debajo de los ojos. Sonrió llevándose la copa a los labios, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la persona con la que estaba sentada._

 _—¿Ves? Te dije que estaría llorando —comentó a la hermana del novio, Denise, a quien había conocido ese mismo día._

 _—No la viste el día que le pidió matrimonio —dijo divertida la rubia._

 _—Menos mal que no lo hice, porque habría acabado llorando también —rio._

 _Pasó una bandeja con aperitivos justo en ese momento por su lado y la miró para coger uno de ellos. Cuando se decidió por uno, otra mano apareció en ese momento dirigiéndose exactamente al mismo que ella. Levantó el rostro y se encontró a Luna, su exalumna. Se quedó sorprendida, porque no la había visto antes en la ceremonia, estuvo demasiado centrada en Carmen, quizás fue por eso. Hacía más de un año de aquella noche que pasaron juntas, en la que comenzaron con claros fines sexuales, pero terminaron con charlas confidentes entre las dos._

 _—Luna —se sorprendió._

 _—Raven —sonrió, cogiendo el aperitivo y tendiéndoselo para que se lo comiese ella, llevándose otro distinto a la boca._

 _—¿Os conocéis? —se interesó Denise, colocándose a su lado cuando se fue el que llevaba la bandeja— Casi no te he visto hoy, Luna._

 _—Ya sabes que siempre me encargo de los peques —sonrió a la mujer, y luego sus ojos conectaron otra vez._

 _Un escalofrío la recorrió y volvió a pensar que Luna era extremadamente atractiva, ¿cómo era posible que tan solo una mirada la hiciese casi temblar de excitación?_

 _—Espero verte luego con alguna copa y en la pista de baile —susurró la rubia a la de pelos rizados—. Hay chicas guapas por aquí que quizás te interesan._

 _Luna en ese momento la miró, y se rio negando con la cabeza._

 _—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó._

 _—Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Hoy no llevas sombrero? —se burló de ella._

 _—Me lo han robado —señaló a un pequeño niño que correteaba con él puesto, agarrándolo con ambas manos—. ¡Ey, Pit! —exclamó hacia el niño, que las miró sonriente— Devuélveme eso._

 _Y con un "¡no!" Pit salió de nuevo corriendo y Luna detrás de él, haciendo como que le costaba atraparlo y que el niño era hiper veloz. La escena fue encantadora, y aprovechó para comprobar cómo vestía. Luna llevaba puesto un mono elegante azul marino y una americana clara que le quedaba muy bien. Se perdió un poco en analizar el cuerpo de la chica con la que podría haberse acostado y no lo hizo, pero Denise cortó sus pensamientos._

 _—¿De qué conoces a Luna?_

 _—Fue mi alumna hace cuatro años —tampoco era importante dar demasiados detalles—. ¿Y tú? —se interesó._

 _—Es mi hermana._

 _—¿Cuántos sois? —se sorprendió. No sabía que el marido de Carmen tenía más hermanos._

 _—Solo nosotros tres —soltó una risa al mismo tiempo que se llevaba su copa a los labios, ella la imitó porque sintió la boca algo seca._

 _Así que Luna era la hermana del novio también. Volvió a mirarla, tenía a una pequeña niña rubia en brazos y justo en ese momento giró el rostro, conectándose sus ojos, y se sonrieron. Menudo giro en su noche. Quizás lo había vuelto todo más interesante._

 _X X X_

 _Había acabado la cena, en la que estuvo sentada cerca de la mesa de los novios con Denise y algunos amigos cercanos de ellos, pero Luna había estado de encargada en la de los pequeños. No sabía cuántas veces había mirado en esa dirección, probablemente la chica le había pillado todas._

 _—Mi hermana te va a desgastar —dijo la hermana del novio mientras reía a carcajadas. Había bebido bastante durante la comida._

 _—Habrá sido el shock de tener a la profesora en la boda de su hermano —disimuló._

 _—Mi hermana es gay —susurró, como si fuese un gran secreto para ella, hace un año estuvo comiéndose la boca con ella en su piso—. Ahora está más relajada —siguió hablando en el mismo volumen bajo—, pero en sus tiempos universitarios —realizó una exclamación—. Ella y su amiga… mmm… Malesia._

 _—Alexa._

 _—Alexia, eso —agarró su hombro mientras reía—. El terror de las nenas. Ya le diré que no estás interesada. Necesito bailar._

 _Tras decir eso, con mucho esfuerzo en emitir las palabras, se levantó y se fue a la zona de baile, donde estaba casi todo el mundo en esos momentos. Dio un trago de su copa y miró de nuevo hacia Luna, que colocaba a otro más en un carrito. Todos se iban quedando ya dormidos. Mordió su labio y se armó de valor para ir hacia donde estaba ella._

 _—¿Estaban buenas las patatas fritas? —le preguntó con media sonrisa._

 _—Mejor que el menú de adultos, seguro —le contestó divertida._

 _—¿Te espera una noche larga?_

 _—No —le quitó importancia—. Es más divertido que escuchar las historias de mi hermana sobre su profesor de pádel._

 _—Sí, la he oído —ambas rieron._

 _—Ya están todos quedándose dormidos —se refirió a los infantes—. Los subo a su habitación y bajaré para poder ponernos al día._

 _Asintió sin dejar de mirarla, porque el efecto era el mismo que el año anterior. Ese aura atrayente, con sus movimientos interesantes y esa tranquilidad que transmitía. Y sabía que podría despertar a esa Luna más hambrienta, más necesitada._

 _—¿Quieres que te ayude a subirlos? —preguntó._

 _—Claro, gracias._

 _Fue fácil llevarlos, sobre todo gracias al carrito que llevaba al mayor. Eran solo tres. Luna la observaba en el ascensor con media sonrisa mientras llevaba al más pequeño._

 _—¿Alguna vez has querido ser madre? —la pregunta le tocó una fibra algo sensible de su interior, quizás ya condicionada tras el emotivo día. Miró a la niña que sujetaba en brazos y que estaba dormida contra ella._

 _—He tenido mis días —respondió de forma escueta—. ¿Y tú?_

 _—Prefiero tenerlos un rato y devolverlos con su madre. Es más divertido así._

 _Justo en ese momento el ascensor se abrió, y caminaron hacia la habitación de cada uno._

 _—¿No les da miedo dejarlos solos? —habló sobre los padres de los niños._

 _—Vendrán de vez en cuando a ver cómo están, y mi habitación es la siguiente, no suelo durar mucho en las bodas._

 _—Pensaba que eras fiestera._

 _—Con amigos. ¿Con mis padres rondando por ahí? No._

 _Tuvo que reír por la forma en la que lo dijo, y se quedó mirando cómo arropaba a los hermanos y al primo de ellos. Le gustaba esa faceta suya, tan atenta y cuidadosa._

 _—¿Quieres salir un poco a ese balcón? Quiero tomar un poco el aire —ofreció Luna. Ella la miró y se acercó para quitarle el sombrero y avanzar hasta donde mencionó._

 _Agradeció el aire fresco cuando golpeó su cara, y se apoyó en la baranda de piedra para observar los jardines de detrás del hotel mientras jugaba con el gorro en sus manos._

 _—¿Estás viendo a alguien? —con la pregunta giró el rostro para observarla, estaba a su lado, también mirando la parte trasera del edificio._

 _—Ahora mismo a ti —eso consiguió arrancarle una nueva sonrisa, y le gustaba cuando lo hacía—. No, no estoy con nadie —acabó aclarando._

 _—Eso es bueno._

 _Fue a preguntar el por qué, pero la chica se movió, abrazándola desde atrás. Sujetó la mano de Luna, que se apoyó en su abdomen tras colocar la barbilla sobre su hombro. Se estaba bien, realmente bien de esa forma. Ya descubrió aquel día que Luna la hacía sentir bien con sus abrazos y escuchándola._

 _—Cuando te he visto antes, me moría por besarte —escuchó su voz ronca contra su oído, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel._

 _—¿Y quieres hacerlo ahora? —preguntó en un susurro, apretando su mano._

 _Luna no contestó con palabras, sino que pegó sus labios en su cuello, dándole un lento beso antes de dar otro un poco más arriba. Ladeó su cabeza, dejándole espacio para hacerlo y suspiró cuando dio un suave mordisco. La chica se separó levemente de ella y aprovechó para girarse y observar sus ojos antes de bajar la mirada a sus labios. Soltó su mano y alcanzó su nuca antes de atraerla a su boca._

 _Separó sus labios para poder atrapar los suyos mejor, y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca. Jadeó cuando Luna se adueñó del beso, dirigiéndolo ella y marcando la intensidad de este. Ella siempre besaba un poco más desesperada, como si buscase algo concreto que no consiguiese alcanzar. Luna, en cambio, besaba lento, muy sensual, y conseguía hacerte ir a su ritmo y disfrutar de sus labios. Si añadía a sus besos pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior, los mejoraba mucho más._

 _Rompió el beso y se giró, sin dejar que se separase de ella ni un milímetro. Le colocó el sombrero y la miró sonriente, sintiendo húmedo sus labios._

 _—Así estás mejor._

 _—Estás preciosa con ese vestido —su voz sonó más ronca que antes._

 _—Y tú con la americana… Me encantan las chicas con americana._

 _Y volvió a aparecer en su mente la chica que le volvía loca con americana. Y Luna debió pillarlo, porque elevó su rostro suavemente antes de volverla a besar. Confesaba que Luna fue la primera, pero también la única, persona que era capaz de conseguir que dejase de pensar en Alexa. Se había acostado con hombres, por puro placer, pero acababa pensando en Alexa de una u otra forma. Y lo de la americana fue un fallo de su mente, pero nada más sintió los labios de Luna sobre los suyos, su mente volvió a desconectar de todo, centrándose en la boca de la chica que tenía frente a ella._

 _Ella apartó un poco su vestido y apoyó el tacón en la piedra de la baranda para dejar al descubierto una de sus piernas, y Luna rompió el beso al apoyar su mano su muslo y encontrarlo desnudo._

 _—Ahora es mucho mejor este vestido —deslizó su mano por su pierna y apretó sus dedos al finalizar su recorrido, justo en su culo—. Lo siento —se disculpó antes de volver a su pierna._

 _Agarró su mano y la llevó a su culo de nuevo, atrayéndola a un nuevo beso. Sujetó la cintura de Luna y tiró de ella para que se pegase completamente a su cuerpo. Jadeó contra su boca y separó sus labios para dejar paso a su lengua mientras sus dedos se hincaban en su nalga, la cual acarició por debajo de la tela de su ropa interior, excitándola completamente._

 _—Quiero seguir, Luna —dijo sin aliento tras romper el beso, acariciando sus rizos—, pero deberíamos volver a la ceremonia. Habrá gente que nos eche de menos —entonces la miró fijamente unos segundos, sintiendo todo ese deseo crecer en su vientre de forma exponencial._

 _Luna volvió a besarla de forma profunda, y ella no se quejó. Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y le devolvió el beso adaptándose a ese ritmo pausado que la desmontaba. Aguantó el aliento al sentir los dedos de la chica sobre su intimidad, con su ropa interior de barrera. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de atrapar ella esos labios gruesos en otro beso, demandándole sin palabras que siguiera. Apretó entre sus pliegues con dos dedos, y a ella se le escapó un gemido que acabó en la boca de la de pelo rizado._

 _—Necesito tocarte ahora —casi gruñó contra su boca, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, porque esa voz ronca la volvía loca._

 _—¿Te quedaste con las ganas? —preguntó contra sus labios, mordiendo suavemente el inferior y rodeando su cuello con los brazos al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover las caderas contra su mano, observando sus reacciones._

 _—Fue más las ganas de los días siguientes a esa noche._

 _— Cuéntame qué pensabas durante mis clases —tonteó, acercándose con los labios separados a su boca, y separándose con media sonrisa cuando quiso capturarlos._

 _Gimió cuando Luna comenzó a mover sus dedos con más presión para otorgarle placer, deslizándolos hacia arriba y hacia abajo._

 _—Me volvías loca cuando vestías con tu chaqueta de cuero —su voz logró que se estremeciese, y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que provocaba Luna—, y me encantaba cuando apuntabas cosas en la pizarra porque, confieso, que me gustaba mirarte el culo._

 _—¿Y ahora? —se interesó, cogiendo aire porque sentía que perdía el aliento con cada nueva caricia._

 _Sus caderas ya iban solas, y sus ojos conectaron de nuevo justo cuando Luna apartó la tela de su ropa interior y la tocó directamente. Sus frentes se unieron, y el sombrero de la chica cayó hacia atrás, pero no pareció importarle. Casi la torturaba con las caricias lentas que le otorgaba, y esa media sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro se lo confirmaba._

 _—Me encanta tu culo. Y ahora es mil veces mejor que entonces —murmuró contra sus labios, y no pudo evitar besarla cuando sintió que todo se intensificaba más de lo que esperaba y las caricias de Luna comenzaban a hacerle temblar._

 _—Dios… —gimió, escondiéndose en el cuello de la chica y comenzando a moverse contra ella mejor, intentando que el acto fuese algo más brusco, pero Luna frenó sus sacudidas agarrando su cadera con su mano libre._

 _—Déjame sentirte —susurró suavemente, y volvió a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo por toda su humedad—. ¿Estás así por mí?_

 _Fue un murmullo afirmativo y un movimiento de cabeza lo máximo que pudo otorgarle, porque Luna entró en ella en ese momento. Gimió suavemente pegando los labios a su cuello. Acabó protestando cuando Luna salió completamente de ella, y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejándola muy agitada, y confesaba que algo molesta por ese repentino cambio. Vio su sonrisa antes de que sus dedos desapareciesen dentro de su boca. Se quedó observando cómo recogía su humedad con los labios y su respiración se perdió en algún rincón de su garganta._

 _Mordió su labio y fue hacia Luna con el único propósito de besarla con fuerza, agarró sus mejillas y estampó su boca con la suya. Protestó cuando Luna quiso volver a controlar el beso, y apretó los dientes contra su labio inferior, demandando que ahora era su momento de llevar las riendas de la situación._

 _La empujó hasta que sus piernas golpearon una de las sillas amplias que habían colocadas allí y la sentó con un suave golpe. La miró desde su posición más elevada, y las ganas de devorar a Luna la invadieron. Miró hacia la derecha y vio el cristal que separaba el balcón de la habitación, pudiéndose apreciar el interior de esta a pesar de la oscuridad, los tres niños yacían dormidos aún._

 _Levantó su vestido para poder colocarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y agarró sus manos para colocarlas sobre su culo, cubierto por el vestido. La besó con intensidad, y se movió contra ella. Gimió en su boca cuando la pegó contra su abdomen de un solo golpe, y aprovechó para aliviarse un poco._

 _—Vas a manchar mi ropa —se burló y ella mordió su labio, tirando de él._

 _Se inclinó y agarró el pelo de su nuca, sujetándolos en un puño, y habló contra su oreja._

 _—¿Sabes? Me muero por tener a una mujer de nuevo en mi boca —lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió cuando la escuchó suspirar y arquearse contra ella—. Estoy deseando conocer tu sabor, Luna. Quiero que me folles la boca —ahora fue un bufido bastante excitado, y sintió sus dedos hincarse en sus nalgas cuando mordió su cuello antes de levantarse de encima de ella—. Vamos a bajar ahora, no queremos darle un espectáculo a los pequeños si alguno despierta. Además —se alisó un poco el vestido y se retocó el pelo mirándose reflejada en el cristal—, necesito bailar._

 _Sonrió al verla tan agitada, observándola con ojos casi negros. Le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la habitación otra vez. Luna tardó unos segundos en seguirla._

 _X X X_

 _Llevaba ya bastantes canciones bailando con Carmen, poniéndose al tanto de todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante su gran día. Sabía que lo iba a sacar tarde o temprano._

 _—Confiesa, ¿dónde has estado? Sé que te has ausentado varios minutos de aquí —susurró, rodeando su cuello con los brazos para hablar de cerca sin que nadie las escuchase._

 _—He estado con alguien conocido —sonrió sin poder evitarlo—, pero no sé si debería contártelo el día de tu boda._

 _—¡Cuéntamelo o te mato! —exclamó entre dientes._

 _—¿Te acuerdas de la chica con la que pude avanzar tras Alexa? —decir su nombre aún dolía, aunque hubiesen pasado tres años desde la última vez que la vio._

 _—Claro que me acuerdo. Si no hubiese sido así, no habrías aceptado salir a ligar conmigo y, por tanto, no habría conocido al amor de mi vida ni tú al machote de Tony —soltó un sonido de desagrado con el recuerdo, todo un personaje, y su amiga soltó una carcajada—. Le debo la vida por haber hecho que este día se esté celebrando._

 _—Pues quizás esté más relacionada de lo que creías con la persona que te ha pedido que te cases con él._

 _—Dilo ya, me está dando un infarto. ¿Es de su familia? —Miró alrededor, y se quedó observando detrás de ella_ — _Como sea quien te está comiendo el culo con los ojos, me caigo muerta._

 _Se giró levemente para mirar sobre su hombro a Luna, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas, observándola fijamente mientras a su lado su hermana parloteaba sin parar._

 _—Sí, es Luna._

 _—Oh, Dios… ¿En serio? —preguntó, y volvió a enfocar los ojos oscuros de su amiga, y asintió c_ _on la cabeza— Vale, primero: ¿os habéis estado besando o algo más?_

 _—No sé a qué te estás refiriendo —la miró extrañada._

 _—A que tienes el pintalabios intacto y quiero que me digas cuál es porque necesito uno igual —no pudo evitar reírse con la ocurrencia de su amiga—. Segundo —Carmen sonrió pícara antes de casi gritar— ¡Vamos a ser cuñadas!_

 _—No vamos a ser cuñadas —se rio._

 _—Luna es un amor de persona, muy atenta y pendiente a…_

 _—No hace falta que me la vendas —la cortó—. Sé cómo es y es increíble, pero…_

 _—¿Me permites un baile con mi mujer? —preguntó un hombre a su lado, cortando su frase susurrada, y ambas sonrieron, girándose hacia él. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca podía ver algunos rasgos en el rostro que compartía con Luna, pero más masculinos._

 _—Sí, puedes bailar con ella._

 _Nada más Carmen voló a los brazos de su marido, los observó unos minutos mientras bailaban, y pronto la sintió a su lado. Era así cómo funcionaba Luna, y a ella le encantaba. Se giró para mirarla, ella ya lo hacía, y se perdió en sus ojos marrones. Agarró su mano y la acercó a ella, la gente las rodeaba y no le hacían caso. Los novios eran los que brillaban esa noche._

 _—¿Bailas, Luna?_

 _Pegó sus caderas a las suyas, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la canción que sonaba. Sabía que contenía el aliento y vio cómo la recorría con los ojos antes de que se girase y pegase la espalda a su pecho, notando sus manos en sus caderas, animándola a seguir moviéndolas._

 _—Tienes suerte de que no haya ojos sobre nosotras —susurró contra su oído, y no tardó en escuchar un murmullo placentero que la recorrió entera._

 _—La última vez no estabas así._

 _—Porque ahora que te he probado, necesito seguir. Te necesito a ti, Raven._

 _Pegó sus labios a su oreja mientras lo decía, y su pelo le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla. Entonces se rio antes de girarse y encararla, bailando para excitarla más. La mirada de Luna la hipnotizaba y le gritaba en silencio las ganas que tenía de ella. Y esas ganas eran recíprocas. Muy recíprocas._

 _X X X_

 _Jadeó cuando su espalda chocó con la puerta, cerrándola con su peso, y acarició el pelo de Luna, ocupándose de tirar al suelo el sombrero que ahora molestaba por todos lados mientras la chica besaba con dedicación su cuello. Gimió cuando lo mordió suavemente y se arqueó contra ella, uniendo completamente sus cuerpos._

 _Agarró el pelo de su nuca para separarla de su piel y poder capturar de nuevo su boca, intentando controlar ella el beso y no Luna. Cambió de posiciones para colocar a la chica contra la pared que formaba el pequeño pasillo hasta la zona donde se encontraba aquello a donde quería llegar: la cama. Se tumbó completamente sobre su cuerpo en esa postura erguida, y la notó suspirar contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que paseaba sus manos por su espalda desnuda antes de llegar al lazo que cerraba el vestido en su cuello. Tiró de él y se separó de ella solo para dejar que cayese al suelo, quedando tan solo con su culote. Luna la recorrió completamente, observándola con sus labios separados y la respiración agitada por los besos que se llevaban dando desde que se quedaron a solas en el ascensor._

 _No era la misma mirada, había muchos matices que las hacía distintas, pero estaba claro que Luna la deseaba, y cuando alguien la miraba de esa forma le daba fuerzas. El sentirse sexy le daba seguridad. Había estado jugando con la chica mientras bailaban, y había descubierto una Luna más desesperada que le estaba gustando mucho._

 _Tenía otra vez los labios de la chica de pelo rizado sobre los suyos, besándola con hambre, y medio sonrió, porque por fin había conseguido que dejase los besos suaves y lentos. Le gustaban mucho, pero en esos momentos lo necesitaba fuerte. Necesitaba pasión descontrolada._

 _Buscó a ciegas la forma de quitarle aquel mono, deshaciéndose primero de la americana que llevaba. Gruñendo cuando no supo cómo hacerlo. Fue Luna la que se lo quitó, quedándose en ropa interior mientras ella aprovechaba para quitarse los tacones. La recorrió con la mirada, y se dio cuenta de lo que había echado de menos el cuerpo de una mujer._

 _La besó de nuevo y sujetó su pelo otra vez mientras saboreaba su boca. Luna volvió a acariciar su espalda lentamente antes de bajar hasta su culo, agarrando con cada mano una de sus nalgas, y la apretó contra ella. Sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo y se ocupó de quitar el sujetador de Luna antes de moverla por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama. La sentó en ella y la escuchó suspirar de nuevo cuando se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Ninguna dijo nada, así que se dedicó a separarlas para poder besarlas con dedicación. Esa vez iba a terminar lo que había empezado, y se moría por conocer a qué sabía Luna._

 _Tenía la piel suave bajo el tacto de sus labios, y mientras estimulaba con la boca la parte interna de sus muslos, se dedicó a acariciar la parte externa con las manos. Siguió subiendo y dio un suave beso en su zona más íntima, aún cubierta por esas bragas, y subió por su abdomen, lamiéndolo mientras alzaba los brazos para apretar sus pechos con las manos, jugando con sus pezones para estimularlos._

 _Se deshizo de su ropa interior y bajó de nuevo para observarla unos segundos, aguantando la respiración. A penas había luz en la habitación, pero le daba lo necesario para poder ver esa humedad que comprobó mejor al pasar su dedo por ella, consiguiendo que Luna suspirase de nuevo y se colocase mejor en el filo de la cama._

 _La escuchó gemir cuando su boca se pegó a ella y deslizó su lengua por toda su intimidad. La chica agarró su pelo con una de sus manos mientras la otra la mantenía en el colchón, sujetando su cuerpo. Ella agarró sus caderas, instándola a que se moviese contra su boca, y lo hizo, golpeándola suavemente con cada sacudida. Jadeó contra su intimidad cuando levantó la mirada y la vio mordiendo su labio sin dejar de observarla. Volvió a mover su lengua, esta vez centrada en su clítoris, succionándolo de vez en cuando para descansar el músculo que tenía más activo en esos momentos. Parecía que había vuelto a perder la práctica a la hora de realizar sexo oral a una chica._

 _Luna gemía cada vez más seguido y el agarre de su pelo se incrementó, pero ella tuvo que subir para besar su boca en profundidad, tumbándola en el colchón y colocándose sobre ella. Bajó la mano derecha entre sus cuerpos y se centró en hacer círculos sobre su clítoris; podía notar por todos lados que Luna iba a correrse pronto._

 _—Tienes ahora mismo una cara muy sexy —lo dijo en español, y Luna le contestó en alemán. No sabía el qué, pero le puso más cachonda._

 _Y le dio fuerzas para bajar de nuevo y conseguir que tuviese un orgasmo con la boca. Sonrió cuando la notó completamente relajada sobre el colchón, y beso el interior de su muslo de nuevo antes de subir por su cuerpo, entreteniéndose un rato en lamer sus pechos, sintiendo los dedos de Luna acariciando su pelo despacio._

 _Sí, había echado de menos el sexo con una mujer._

 _Luna le sonrió de vuelta cuando llegó a su altura antes de atraerla desde su nuca a un nuevo beso._

 _—¿Estás más tranquila ahora? —se burló._

 _—Algo más relajada —contestó, y ella rio, besando su mejilla suavemente._

 _—¿En qué postura me has dicho antes que me querías?_

 _En la pista de baile en la ceremonia le pidió a Luna que le relatase alguna fantasía de las que había tenido durante sus clases mientras movía el culo al ritmo de la música contra su zona más íntima. Luna tenía la voz ronca, y cuando le hablaba al oído acariciando su abdomen le provocaba muchas cosas agradables en el estómago. Le contó que muchas veces imaginó que la tumbaba en el escritorio y que se la follaba una y otra vez con la boca y con sus dedos. Le contó explícitamente todo lo que fantaseaba, y logró mojarla mucho mientras bailaban._

 _La besó, sin tardar en introducir su lengua en su boca y dominándolo ella. La escuchó gemir mientras mantenía su cara sujeta con ambas manos. Se entretuvo demasiado en ese beso, pero de verdad que le gustaba sentir sus labios. Se había acostado con algunos hombres desde aquella noche con ella, pero Luna era la única que le hacía sentir muchas cosas con tan solo su boca._

 _La puso con habilidad contra el colchón, sin dejar de derretirse en su boca, y se separó para mirarla unos segundos, apoyada en sus antebrazos antes de empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios. Disfrutó de cada caricia que le regaló y de todas las sensaciones que provocaba. Desde luego era con quien más estaba disfrutando en la cama desde la ruptura._

 _No le costó nada centrarse en la lengua de Luna recorriendo su abdomen y gimió cuando pegó sus labios en su intimidad y presionó con su lengua para hacerse notar a través de la ropa interior._

 _—¿Tienes una goma para el pelo? —preguntó de repente._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se estaba muy bien sintiendo sus caricias, casi no supo a qué se estaba refiriendo._

 _—Para recogerme el pelo._

 _—Ni se te ocurra —dijo seria, sentándose en la cama para atrapar sus labios y dejarse caer de nuevo, enredando los dedos en sus rizos._

 _—Normalmente protestan de él —explicó, y ella acarició su pelo._

 _—Me encanta tu pelo. Además, me gusta agarrarlo en la cama. Lo necesito suelto._

 _Luna sonrió, aceptando dejarlo así antes de besarla de nuevo y pedirle que se diese la vuelta. Lo hizo y sintió el peso de la chica sobre su cuerpo, apretó con sus manos las suyas contra el colchón, y besó su mejilla desde esa posición, haciéndole cosquillas con sus rizos de nuevo, antes de bajar por su espalda, repartiendo besos fugaces y dulces por toda su extensión. Estaba siendo increíble._

 _Cogió aire cuando llegó a su culo, besando sus nalgas, y pareció notar cuando elevó ligeramente las caderas, buscando más contacto. Fue a preguntar algo, lo sabía, pero ella la cortó._

 _—No digas nada, sigue._

 _Luna suspiró contra su piel, y se separó de ella lentamente, sujetando el inicio de su ropa interior. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y en sus antebrazos, posicionándose para excitarla más cuando le quitase la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Miró sus reacciones por encima de su hombro, y tembló al verla mordiéndose el labio con la vista fija en esa zona que descubría. Agarró su culo cuando su culote voló lejos de allí, y volvió a apoyar la frente contra el colchón mientras separaba un poco más la distancia entre sus rodillas, permitiendo el paso de la mano de Luna por su intimidad. La escuchó suspirar justo cuando ella gimió al sentir aquellos placenteros movimientos contra su clítoris._

 _Aguantó la respiración, y se arqueó hacia ella cuando deslizó sus dedos de nuevo por toda su humedad, tanteando su entrada. Gimió contra el colchón cuando la penetró con dos dedos, y los movió lentamente hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Muy lento. Apretó la sábana con sus puños y se medio incorporó para verla observándola fijamente a los ojos. Notó su mano libre otra vez en su culo, y le dio permiso para poder azotarla si quería, p_ _erdiendo el aliento cuando lo hizo con la mano abierta y sus dedos extendidos._

 _Protestó cuando perdió el contacto de sus dedos, pero soltó un largo gemido cuando sintió su lengua recorrerla de forma directa donde necesitaba. La escuchó soltar un sonido dolorido, una especie de gruñido unido a un gemido, y sus dedos libres apretándose en su nalga hizo que cerrase los ojos. El pelo de Luna volvió a hacer cosquillas en su piel, y sintió de nuevo su lengua en la zona de su vagina, recogiendo sus flujos, y la notaba respirar de forma errática, y saber que estaba tan excitada no le estaba viniendo nada de bien para controlarse. Apretó las sábanas con sus dedos y levantó su culo para darle espacio cuando la penetró con un dedo más._

 _No tardó nada en sentir su espalda contra el colchón, y no estaba muy segura de cuánto aguantaría sin respirar. Sintió completamente su peso sobre su cuerpo, y aceptó sus labios con gusto cuando empezó a besarla de esa forma que tanto le gustaba. Gimieron a la vez cuando Luna se movió contra ella, y arqueó sus caderas buscando más placer. El brazo de la chica rodeó su muslo, y comenzó a mover los dedos sobre su intimidad, logrando que perdiese el control de sus caderas. Se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás, y de su garganta no dejaba de salir gemidos por el placer tan completo que experimentaba con Luna. Escuchaba los jadeos ahogados de la chica por toda la habitación, y la penetró de nuevo._

 _—Joder…_

 _Rodeó su cuello, y agarró los rizos de Luna para acercarla más a ella y morder su labio inferior, sintiendo que estaba a punto. Fueron unas embestidas más las necesarias para hacer que cayese contra el colchón, escuchándose únicamente las respiraciones agitadas de ambas._

 _Sonrió cuando Luna se apoyó en sus antebrazos y la observó fijamente a la vez que ella se entretenía echando mechones de pelo hacia atrás, quedándose luego acariciando su pelo. Sonrió cuando la chica besó su muñeca suavemente, y se perdió en la forma que tenía de mirarla y en cómo la trataba, con esa delicadeza._

 _—Dime que no va a pasar un año hasta que vuelva a verte otra vez —pidió._

 _Ambas se sonrieron a la vez, y no tardó en capturar sus labios con los suyos, tumbándose sobre su cuerpo y dejando que acariciase su espalda desnuda._

 _Sí, podrían verse más a menudo._

 _X X X_

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Segunda parte de la historia Rana en NM.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de las dos?**

 **En el próximo capítulo volvemos al presente.**

 **¿Cómo va a reaccionar Alexa a todo esto? Teorías, teorías.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	18. Pesadillas

**Capítulo 18. Pesadillas.**

Se había quedado completamente sorprendida cuando vio a Luna en aquel bar, ¿por qué no le había dicho que iba a ir unos días antes de lo previsto? Cuando la vio sonriéndole de esa forma mientras abrazaba a Alexa —un bonito reencuentro, por cierto—, supo que iba a hacer algo. Joder, es que quería hacer su entrada a lo grande. Ya la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ella?

Y tras esa pregunta, Luna se acercó a ella, sujetó sus mejillas y la besó de forma dulce en los labios. Y notó cómo aguantaba la sonrisa antes de mover los suyos suavemente para alargar el gesto. La iba a matar. Rompió el momento apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros y echándola ligeramente hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, y la vio sonreír antes de pasar la mano por su mejilla.

—Darle una sorpresa a mi chica, ¿no puedo? —lo dicho: la iba a matar.

—Un momento, por favor, porque creo que voy a desmayarme —interrumpió Alexa, que estaba pálida observando la escena. Ambas la miraron justo cuando continuó hablando—. Respóndeme a estas preguntas: ¿Luna y tú os acabáis de besar?

—Sí —contestó la chica por ella.

—¿Ha dicho "mi chica"? —eso lo susurró, observando directamente sus ojos.

—No le hagas caso. Luna es imbécil —miró entonces a la de pelo rizado, que sonreía gustosa.

—Venga, Alex, era una broma. Somos amigas —Luna rodeó su hombro tras decirlo y ella le pegó en el abdomen, separándola de ella—. Dios, es una bestia —rio, acercándola de nuevo para abrazarla, manteniéndola contra su pecho.

—¿Os conocéis? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —aún estaba en shock.

—Luna quería que te lo contásemos juntas —se encogió de hombros, y era cierto, más que nada por lo que pasó entre ellas.

—Joder, demasiada información de golpe —pidió la chica un respiro, caminando hacia atrás con una mano masajeando su frente.

—¿Volvemos a casa? —le preguntó, queriendo que fuese un entorno más cómodo para ella y así contarle todo.

—Por favor.

Se despidieron de la gente que había allí y vio a Alejandro algo serio, quizás había visto el numerito con Luna. Alexa caminaba rápido, metida en sus pensamientos, y unos pasos por delante de ellas dos. Suspiró mirando a Luna, que la tranquilizó acariciando su brazo con media sonrisa.

—Has venido en el momento más oportuno —susurró mientras seguían a Alexa por las calles.

—¿Por qué?

—Ha dejado a Avery.

—Joder, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? —murmuró.

—Porque ya sabes que he estado esta semana con mil cosas, además, tampoco me has dado tiempo. Has aparecido de un día para otro.

—Pero he visto un brillito especial en tus ojos al verme, Raven —ambas se sonrieron y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que se ha puesto celosa con Alejandro.

—Muy guapo, por cierto —comentó.

—La verdad es que pensaba que esta noche íbamos a estar solas, y míranos —suspiró otra vez—. Me ha besado Alejandro, Tania y tú delante de sus narices.

—De las narices de quien quieres que lo haga… —rio, y se llevó un golpe de su parte.

—Lo ha insinuado, ya sabes cómo es: no pierde el tiempo. Pero no quiero volver a besarla por una apuesta con un grupo de gente. Creo que sea un beso de ella y mío, de nadie más —se explicó y la miró, cruzando sus brazos—. ¿Tienes ya pensado qué le vas a decir? Lo querías sobre tus hombros —se interesó.

—La verdad, Rave. Le contamos nuestra historia de amor, lo comprenderá —se burló, sujetando su mano.

—Alexa ha madurado bastante —opinó, y dejó que Luna entrelazase sus dedos unos segundos, dándole un suave apretón.

—Mírala, está destrozada nada más que con la idea de que hemos tenido algo.

—Hace unos días descubrió que su novia le ponía los cuernos con su exnovio, no seas tampoco cruel con ella. Demasiado has conseguido ya besándome —no le gustaba ver a Alexa así, eso sí estaba claro.

—No puedo resistirme a besarte —comentó a su oído y besó su mejilla antes de separarse de ella con media sonrisa.

X X X

Había asimilado toda la historia de cómo se conocieron, o quizás era que ya había bebido demasiado, tanto como para hacer que no procesase correctamente toda la información que recibía, porque ¿Raven y Luna? Ni en sus peores pesadillas. Que no es que estuviese enfadada, más bien recuperándose del impacto que le dio la noticia, o el ver sus labios unidos. Fue raro, porque ¿quién se lo esperaría? Nadie. Que sí, que ella estuvo con la profesora, pero… Joder, ¿sería Luna definitivamente esa persona especial de la que habló Raven?

Su excompañera de habitación contó que se la encontraron mientras estaban todos de fiesta, y recordó la foto en Facebook de todos con ese título de "De fiesta con Reyes". Fue una especie de alivio el no haber podido estar ahí y de envidia porque habría dado lo que fuese por volverla a ver, a pesar de estar intentando obviar ese sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos más presente que nunca. Nunca había dejado de quererla. Estuvo viendo la foto largo y tendido esa mañana, sonriendo al verla tan alegre y tan bien.

—Venga, pregúntalo —la animó Luna, observándola fijamente.

Se habían quedado solas, porque Raven se excusó para ir al baño, y por un momento fue incómodo para ella, porque… joder, es que se había acostado con Raven. Con su Raven.

—Tengo varias. No solo una.

—Dilas —bebió de su copa. Estaban sentadas en el sofá de la terraza, y se colocó en el sitio que había estado ocupando Raven hasta que salió de allí. Abrazó a Luna, sorprendiéndola seguramente, pero le devolvió el gesto.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó y la escuchó reír.

—Es nuestra oportunidad para volver a retomar el contacto. Gracias a ella.

—Eres una cabrona —se metió con ella antes de separarse y sonreírse.

—Venga, pregunta ahora que no está.

—¿La has tratado bien? —quizás la pregunta no se la esperó, por la expresión de sorpresa que adoptó.

—Claro que sí.

—Gracias —la chica frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo más?

—Diría que con eso me conformo, pero… ¿Repetisteis? —la miró directamente—. Después de la boda —aclaró.

—¿Acostarnos juntas?

—Sí —era tonta, porque es que estaba hasta su mano temblando ligeramente. La apoyó en su pierna para que no se notase.

—Alguna vez. Nos hemos visto casi a diario, mínimo una vez a la semana, sobre todo el último año. No siempre nos hemos acostado, más bien hemos sido amigas, y si entraba el calentón, pues entraba —agradeció su sinceridad.

—Y nunca habéis tenido… —empezó, sin saber cómo seguir.

—Si te refieres a tener algo serio —leyó su mente—. No, nunca.

—Se nota que tenéis complicidad —bebió de su copa distraída—. Pero me alegro de que os encontraseis las dos, que Raven estuviese contigo. Mejor que con Rob —dijo con un poco de asco.

—Se quedó con las ganas un poco. Estaba con su ligue de la noche y le fastidió que nos encontrásemos con la profesora Reyes y que estuviese la chica pegado a él toda la noche.

—Que se joda.

—¿Tú no saliste con nadie después de con Raven? O sea, ¿no te costó avanzar sin ella? —preguntó Luna mirándola fijamente.

—Me costó, pero solo unos meses —bebió de la copa que había preparado Luna, siempre se le había dado bien las mezclas.

—¿Qué pasó? —se interesó.

—Tuve algo con Octavia. Te acuerdas de ella, ¿no? —confesó, y justo en ese momento Raven entró en la terraza.

—¿Estuviste saliendo con Octavia? —preguntó la latina, colocándose junto a Luna que besó su culo al pasar por su lado con una sonrisa en la cara, consiguiendo que Raven le tirase del pelo y se sentase más cerca de ella. Mejor, sonrió a la latina cuando sus piernas se rozaron con la cercanía. Uf, ojalá pudiese besarle ella el culo.

—Vino a verme en verano, no quise volver durante un tiempo. Quería desconectar un poco de Phoenix —confesó, aunque con Raven delante le daba un poco de vergüenza, la verdad.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fue una gran amiga y confidente todo ese tiempo —recordó aquel momento—. Habíamos pasado unos días juntas, se quedó dos semanas porque quería en el fondo estar con alguien conocido, y mi hermana y Clarke estaban muy ocupadas con los preparativos de su futura boda.

X X X

 _Miró a Octavia cuando volvió al salón tras la ducha, alzando levemente la cabeza antes de dejarse caer de nuevo al sofá._

 _—¿Otra vez tumbada? —preguntó la morena._

 _—En realidad, no tengo ganas de salir, O._

 _—Alex, sabes que no es bueno que te quedes aquí todo el rato. Los días que hemos salido te lo has pasado bien. Admítelo._

 _Octavia intentaba que volviese a su vida normal, o su vida preRaven más bien. Y la verdad era que sí, que la noche anterior salieron de fiesta las dos y se pasaron casi toda la noche bailando y bebiendo. Al menos el dolor de cabeza se le había pasado a esas alturas. Hacía siete meses ya desde que Raven la dejó, y aún le costaba seguir adelante. La noche anterior besó a una chica, tras largos meses sin hacerlo, a la última que besó fue a su exprofesora; y, en un primer momento, se vio metida en el gesto, besándola con fuerza, pero acabó sintiendo que buscaba en esa boca el sabor de Raven, y que por más que buscara no lo iba a encontrar._

 _Así que la depresión volvió. ¿Y si no era capaz de empezar de nuevo con nadie? O de tener rollos como antes, nada serio. Quería avanzar, dejar de estar atascada en el recuerdo de Raven Reyes._

 _—No te voy a presionar, si quieres que nos quedemos aquí, nos quedamos._

— _Gracias._

 _—Mañana me voy._

 _Nada más la escuchó decir eso, puso morros y estiró los brazos para que se tirase sobre ella y abrazarla. No quería que se fuese, habían congeniado bastante bien conviviendo juntas esas semanas e iba a ser raro no tenerla por ahí rondando._

 _Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, el peso de Octavia sobre su cuerpo le gustó, se sintió bien, y su pelo olía muy bien en esos momentos. Pasó su nariz por su cuello y aspiró su aroma antes de pegar los labios en su piel suavemente. La mano de la morena se paseó por su costado y la escuchó suspirar cuando la acarició con sus labios hasta llegar a su oreja. De repente, se sintió excitada y colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Octavia, apretándola contra ella._

 _Joder, sí, por fin._

 _Movió su rostro, buscando su boca, necesitaba comprobar si con Octavia estaría dispuesta a dar el paso. Fue la morena la que la besó, simplemente presionando sus labios con los otros, antes de separarse y mirarse directamente a los ojos._

 _—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Octavia en un susurro y ella asintió, buscando de nuevo su boca para besarla, esa vez más en profundidad._

 _No sabía si había perdido su toque, pero el gemido de la morena cuando consiguió deslizar su muslo entre sus piernas para que se presionase bien contra ella, le hizo pensar que no. ¿Raven habría pasado página ya? No sabía absolutamente nada de ella, pero eso quizás le estaba permitiendo poder perderse un rato en la boca de Octavia._

 _Placer por placer._

 _Se sentó y agarró su culo para pegarla a su vientre, disfrutando de cómo agarró su pelo y gimió en su boca. Meses llevaba sin hacerlo, quizás la última vez fue antes de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad, y sabía que era una persona que necesitaba el sexo. No tenía tiempo para preliminares ni calentamientos, así que arrancó el botón del pantalón de Octavia por no medir la fuerza y coló la mano bajo sus bragas._

 _—Muévete —le pidió, y mordió su labio cuando la sintió restregarse contra sus dedos._

 _Cerró los ojos por sentir de nuevo la intimidad de una chica y soltó un suspiro cuando empezó a sentir que se humedecía poco a poco._

 _—Dímelo, Alex —suspiró agarrando su nuca con fuerza, dándole un intenso beso mientras esperaba._

 _—¿El qué? —susurró contra sus labios, mordiendo su labio de nuevo mientras introducía dos dedos en su interior y la veía arqueándose hacia ella._

 _—Lo mala que soy —pegó su frente contra la suya, moviéndose mejor para crear esos movimientos de penetración._

 _—Eres muy mala, O —sonrió, mordiendo su barbilla y golpeando su culo con su mano libre—. Y a mí me gustan mucho las chicas malas._

 _—Tendrás que enseñarme a no serlo —menuda sonrisa le regaló._

 _La puso contra el sofá, saliendo de ella momentáneamente, y le quitó los pantalones junto a su ropa interior antes de enterrar la boca entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, queriendo continuar con aquello, a pesar de que eso de que le agarrasen de esa forma del pelo le trajo demasiados recuerdos._

X X X

—Al principio fue así, sexo. Demasiado —sonrió, girando el vaso en sus manos y mirándolo fijamente—. Empecé a ir de nuevo a Phoenix, y ella acabó buscando algo de fotografía para vivir allí conmigo. Y me gustó mucho vivir con ella, pero no dejé de verla como una amiga, una amiga con la que follaba —suspiró—. Octavia estaba enamorada de mí —acabó diciendo tras unos segundos de silencio, y enfocó a su exprofesora y su excompañera de habitación.

—Bueno, eso era un secreto a voces, Alex —opinó Luna y se llevó su atención—. Oh, venga, ¿no te has fijado nunca en cómo la miraba? —pidió apoyo de Raven, que negó mientras bebía otro trago.

—Te pasó lo mismo que con la que fue tu mejor amiga de adolescente —dijo la latina, y ella asintió, observando su copa, antes de beber.

—Fue como una relación sexual de tú solo conmigo y yo solo contigo, porque yo tampoco estaba buscando nada en ninguna otra persona. Pero empecé a notar que Octavia estaba a otro nivel, y yo empecé a fijarme en otra gente. Con propósitos sexuales, claro —aclaró—. Fue duro cortar lo de Octavia hace dos años, desde entonces no sé nada de ella, solo que lo que me cuenta Bellamy: al parecer se mudó a Nueva York tras lo que tuvimos.

—Lo siento —dijo Raven y colocó la mano en su antebrazo, y ella le sonrió, tranquilizándola—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —confesó, mirando a la mujer, que continuaba acariciando su brazo.

Por unos momentos se perdió en aquella mirada marrón, sintiendo su pecho hincharse por cómo Raven le devolvía la mirada. Es que solo funcionaba así con ella. Fue su primera vez hacía seis años, cuando la conoció, pero en el presente seguía siendo su primera vez. Era extraño, pero era ella la única capaz de enamorarla y de hacerle suspirar por una simple mirada.

—Mirad la hora que es… —rompió Luna el momento— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —se lanzó sobre su cuerpo para abrazarla, y ella rio mientras le devolvía el gesto semitumbada en el sofá.

—Felicidades, Alex —dijo la latina cuando Luna volvió a su lugar, y disfrutó de cómo los labios de la mujer besaban suavemente su mejilla. La observó directamente a los ojos, porque aún no se había separado del todo de ella. Y si no hubiesen tenido compañía esa noche, la habría besado justo en ese momento. Cambió su plan por otro.

—Te has follado a Luna —murmuró, observando cómo la de pelos rizados reía.

—¿Vas a fantasear mucho con nosotras ahora que te has serenado? —le preguntó la que tenía su edad.

—Uf… puede. Ya sabéis cómo soy —las miró a las dos—. Hemos follado todas con todas —rio, bebiendo de nuevo. Quizás ya había sobrepasado su límite.

—Podríamos hacer un trío —propuso Luna, y se llevó un empujón de Raven.

—¿Por qué no? —le siguió el juego, riendo— Un gran regalo de cumpleaños para mí. Sexo de recordatorio.

—Callaos las dos.

—Venga, mami, nos vendrá bien desinhibirnos un poco —se acercó a ella, y sonrió cuando colocó su mano sobre su boca.

—Me voy —sentenció la latina, levantándose mientras las dos protestaban cuando salió de la terraza.

X X X

Acababan de volver de comer juntas en un restaurante en San Francisco. La noche anterior, Alexa la sorprendió una vez más con su madurez, aunque nunca había sido posesiva ni nada de eso, pero le agradó la forma en la que reaccionó a lo de Luna. La verdad es que le daba un poco de reparo, pero por el hecho de que fueron amigas. En ese momento parecían uña y carne, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. No dejaron de hablar para ponerse al día, de contarle anécdotas de la universidad y de insinuar, una vez más, que se habían acostado todas con todas. En fin, ¿qué esperaba? Eran Alexa y Luna: completamente iguales, aunque con sus diferencias. Únicas.

Estaba encerrada en la cocina a solas, haciendo un bizcocho de cumpleaños para Alexa. ¿Su compañera de piso y su invitada? Dormidas. Profundamente dormidas en el sofá de la terraza. Sí, sacó unas fotos por si las necesitaba de venganza, pero estaban adorables al mismo tiempo. Incluso medio abrazadas. Menudo par. Y le gustaba que estuviesen así de unidas de nuevo. Sabía que Luna quería volver a retomar el contacto. No hubo ni peleas ni nada por el estilo, simplemente Alex desapareció de un día para otro. Tras contarle la historia supo que fue tras la ruptura, que no volvió por Phoenix, seguramente cuando lo hizo tan solo veía a su familia y no hacía por quedar con nadie. Le dolía bastante que Alexa pasase por eso, pero ese dolor lo aliviaba el verla ahora tan bien.

Justo sacaba el bizcocho del horno cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Lo dejó con cuidado en la encimera y se giró para ver a Alexa frotándose un ojo y mirándola aún adormilada. A veces echaba de menos verla con gafas, pero la chica se operó años atrás. Suponía que mejor así que colocándose lentillas día sí y día también.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundida. Qué malo era dormir por las tardes.

—Un pastel.

—¿De cumpleaños? —se ilusionó, acercándose a donde estaba y asomándose por su hombro. Giró el rostro levemente para verla con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. La cercanía le puso algo nerviosa, y es que sentía su calor por toda su espalda. Lamió sus labios, intentando controlarse cuando la chica apoyó la mano en su cintura para no tambalearse al asomarse un poco más.

—De cumpleaños —confirmó, y Alexa la miró con ojos brillantes. Se perdió en ese verde y tuvo que hacer un gran trabajo de autocontrol para no besarla cuando bajó la mirada a los labios de la chica.

Hasta se acercó a su boca, visto que el autocontrol que tenía no era demasiado bueno. Un sonido hizo que el momento se rompiese y la de ojos verdes se giró completamente cuando Luna entró en la cocina. Uff… Quería mucho a Luna, pero un día iba a matarla. Miró a la de pelo rizado con el ceño fruncido y vio que sonreía ligeramente mientras Alexa anunciaba que iba al baño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, apoyándose en la encimera a su lado.

—No pasa nada —negó, y Luna se inclinó para besar su mejilla mientras escribía el típico "feliz cumpleaños" sobre el pastel.

—Está loca por ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por cómo te mira, además siempre está hablando de ti. Se le cae la baba, Rave —la miró de reojo y vio que le sonreía.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó insegura.

—Vamos, tienes que notarlo tú también.

—Notó cosas, no te voy a mentir, pero me da miedo apresurarlo todo. Lo de Avery me tiene confundida, ya sabes. No sé realmente cuánto de entregaba estaba en esa relación, porque parecía que mucho, pero me confunde el hecho de que esté tan… entera —intentó describir cómo se sentía.

—Porque estás tú.

—Dejaré que ella ponga los límites entre las dos y que dé los pasos si realmente quiere que volvamos a tener algo.

—Ayúdala también, Rave. Sabe que lo nuestro no es serio y que somos amigas, pero quizás lo de Alejandro la confundió. Te acostaste con él y al tío se le nota que está colado por ti. Si dices que te besó anoche…

—Lo sé, lo sé —afirmó—. Tenía pensado hablar con él esta semana en clases y aclararle nuestra situación. Hablaré con Alexa también, está claro que algo le removió por dentro cuando nos vio, pero no lo controlé. Le insinué que ya nos habíamos besado, quizás con una mala elección de las palabras, y de repente lo tenía pegado a mí. No entiende demasiado bien el inglés, debo decirlo.

—Bueno, tú tampoco entiendes el alemán, y cuando en la cama te decía que te corrieses, lo hacías.

Le dio con un trapo en la pierna, escuchándola reír, antes de que Alexa volviese a la cocina, vestida con un bikini y le lanzase otro a Luna, que lo atrapó con habilidad.

—Aprovecha que hace buen tiempo y vuelve a Phoenix más morena.

—¿Más? —alzó las cejas, siguiendo a Alexa cuando desapareció de su lado.

Negó con la cabeza. Lo dicho: menudas dos. Y menuda taquicardia al ver a Alexa solamente con el bikini.

Cuando terminó la elaboración del bizcocho, salió con él en las manos a la terraza, colocándolo sobre la mesa junto a la barbacoa, al otro extremo de los muebles de jardín. Apartó la vista cuando las vio con una manguera, echándose agua, en ese momento Luna a Alexa. Miró de nuevo, Luna tenía ya los pelos empapados, ya se imaginaba a su excompañera de habitación atacándola sin piedad y de forma inesperada. Y en esos momentos era Alexa la que sufría las consecuencias de la venganza de la chica. Recorrió despacio el cuerpo de su exnovia mientras no la mirase, y se le agitó sola la respiración al ver su cuerpo. Cuando estuvieron juntas no estaba tan tonificada como en esos momentos, parecía que se habían intercambiado un poco. No es que se le notase los músculos de normal, pero en esos momentos que se encogía para intentar escapar de Luna o que empezaba a reírse a carcajadas, se le formaban unas líneas muy interesantes en el abdomen.

Se encontró a sí misma mordiéndose el labio y apartó la mirada para volver a la cocina a por café para Luna y té para Alexa y ella. Recuperó de paso de su habitación unos regalos para Alexa. Era ropa, en su mayoría, fue verla en una tienda y pensar en ella automáticamente, y para ir a clases le gustaba vestir así. Luego había uno que había estado guardando varios días para ser entregado ese día.

Dejó las cosas en la mesa, y pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de Alexa desde atrás, mojándola entera. Protestó, intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero acabó girándose, aún dentro del abrazo, para tenerla de frente. Miró de nuevo sus ojos fijamente y sonrió al verla haciéndolo también.

—Cómo os estáis poniendo —rio y pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Alexa, notando cómo mojaba su mano.

—¿Por qué no te pones un bikini y te unes?

—Porque tengo algo especial para ti.

—¿El qué? —sonrió ampliamente, y ella la instó a que se sentase, acudiendo también Luna a su lado.

Cogió su móvil del bolsillo e hizo una videollamada a Lexa, justo a la hora en la que quedaron. Juno apareció en pantalla con la cara un poco avergonzada, y ella le sonrió al verla.

—Hola, Juno, ¿cómo estás? —la niña apretó los labios antes de contestar, aún no había enfocado a su tía.

—Bien… —miró a los lados y volvió a hacerlo a pantalla—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —se agachó junto a Alexa para que saliese ya, que miraba con esa cara que ponía a su sobrina antes incluso de que la enfocase.

—¡Tía Alex! —exclamó, a pesar de saber que esa llamada iba a suceder—. Te he comprado una cosa —anunció, y Alexa la atrajo hacia ella hasta colocarla en sus piernas.

—Ah, ¿sí? —vio que Luna las miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo tiene Raven.

Nada más lo dijo, se estiró para agarrar el que era de Juno, y cuando volvió a sentarse sobre las piernas de Alexa, esta la rodeó para poder abrir el regalo. Sonrió cuando la vio nerviosa mientras la enfocaba con el móvil para darle un primer plano a la pequeña. Alexa se mordió el labio, sonriendo cuando vio el marco de fotos que hizo Juno en la escuela con una foto puesta de las dos, pudo ver que estaba escrito con una letra un tanto desordenada "Juno y Alex". Y ella se moría cada vez que se emocionaba con cosas de su sobrina, en serio.

—Gracias, Juno, es muy bonito. ¿Lo has hecho tú? —notó en su voz que estaba aguantando el ponerse a llorar, y eso hizo que acariciase la mano que reposaba sobre su muslo. Se ganó una mirada verde, y le sonrió, tranquilizándola.

—Lo hice en la clase de la profesora Hill. Nos enseñó a todos y sabía que te iba a gustar.

—Has acertado, cariño.

Alexa le presentó a Juno su invitada de ese día, y se quedaron unos minutos hablando con ella antes de seguir con la ceremonia de su cumpleaños. Miró varias veces la foto de Alexa con Juno, no podía evitarlo. Las dos estaban preciosas y le gustaba demasiado aquella faceta familiar de su exnovia.

X X X

Luna y Raven estaban durmiendo juntas en la habitación de al lado. Aunque "dormir" no era el verbo correcto. No estaban durmiendo, estaban follando, y mucho.

Acababa de salir de su habitación y miraba la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Raven. Escuchó otro sonido de un beso y un gemido, reconociéndolo al instante como uno de la latina. Apretó su puño y avanzó un poco más hacia allí, asomándose ligeramente para sentir un cosquilleo recorrerla completamente ante la imagen: Raven estaba tumbada en la cama, arqueándose y apretando las sábanas con sus manos, mientras Luna estaba al final del colchón arrodillada y con su boca entre las piernas de su exprofesora. No veía su cara porque el muslo de Raven lo tapaba, pero sintió igualmente la excitación recorrerla al ver esos pezones erizados y oscuros de la mujer desde allí.

Se hizo hueco para entrar sin hacer ruido en su habitación, muriéndose por saborear a su exnovia de nuevo. No se percataron de su presencia allí hasta que se arrodillo en el suelo y empezó a besar la rodilla de Raven, paseando los dedos por sus piernas. Los ojos de la latina y los suyos conectaron, pero no se inhibió al verla, al contrario: dejó caer su pierna contra el colchón, dándole espacio para seguir. Casi le dio las gracias y todo.

Sacó la lengua y la deslizó por el interior de su muslo, pudiendo observar a Luna lamiendo insistente la intimidad de la latina. Sintió un escalofrío cuando pudo olerla otra vez, y empujó ligeramente a la alemana, haciéndose hueco para pasar la lengua por entre esos flujos que tanto había echado de menos. Gimió contra ella antes de pegar sus labios completamente, sin querer perderse nada. Entonces Luna agarró sus pelos para separarla de ella, porque también necesitaba saborearla. Observó a Raven directamente, sintiéndola en sus labios aún, y no pudo controlar más su impulso, tumbándose sobre la mitad de su cuerpo para que sus bocas golpeasen al buscarse al mismo tiempo. Estaba besando a Raven otra vez, joder.

Se besaron de forma hambrienta, reconociéndose con labios y lengua, y gimió cuando Raven mordió su labio inferior antes de mirarla de forma sensual. Era una especie de provocación: quería que se la follase ya. Apretó uno de sus pechos con la mano y pellizco su pezón con fuerza y se sonrieron cómplices.

—Me moría de ganas por ti, Reyes —murmuró antes de besarla de nuevo y acariciar su vientre y separar a Luna de nuevo, que protestó, y golpear su intimidad con su mano—. Joder, _mami_.

—Fóllame —le pidió, sujetando su nuca con firmeza y besándola de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que te lo chupe? —sintió un escalofrío muy interesante con sus palabras, y Ravel dio un tirón del dildo doble que llevaba colocado.

Miró hacia abajo y vio los dedos de Raven rodeándolo, simulando que la masturbaba para que la parte que llevaba introducida diese directamente con su punto G, consiguiendo que gimiese. Se levantó, colocándose a un lado del colchón y agarró los pelos de Luna para que volviese a degustar a la profesora, obligándola a estar muy pegada en ella. Vio que Raven se movía para quedar al filo del colchón y sacó su lengua, buscando el dildo para lamerlo.

Ella lo cogió y lo deslizó por su lengua, deleitándose con la visión de su boca. Golpeó varias veces ese músculo húmedo, disfrutando del sonido que creaba, antes de ver cómo sus labios lo rodeaban y se lo iba introduciendo en la boca. Joder, la visión de Raven era espectacular: sus labios eran jodidamente eróticos y rodeando le dildo eran mucho más sexys, sobre todo cuando jadeaba y lo soltaba, pudiéndose ver algunos hilos de saliva conectándolos.

Movió sus caderas y gimió con la habilidad que tuvo para introducírselo completamente en la boca. Luna escaló por su cuerpo y vio que llevaba un arnés, y se le pusieron los vellos de punta al escuchar el gemido de Raven cuando la penetró. ¿Y ahora ella qué? Joder con Luna, ¿en qué mierda pensaba? ¿Por qué tenía que llevar arnés?

— _Fóllame_ , _mi amor_ —Raven la miraba directamente a ella, y entonces colocó a Luna contra el colchón, subiéndose encima de ella, y comenzó a cabalgarla, hipnotizándola con sus movimientos de caderas—. Fóllame por detrás, Alex.

Definitivamente, esa noche era la de su muerte: vuelve a besar a Raven, vuelve a comerle el conejo y se la folla por detrás. Bravo. Se colocó detrás de ellas, arrodillada sobre las piernas de Luna, y miró la espalda de la latina antes de enfocar su culo. Lo golpeó con ganas, escuchándola jadear, y repitió el movimiento antes de separar sus nalgas y observar su ano.

—Joder, _mami_ , no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos —confesó, echándose sobre su hombro y besándoselo.

—Y yo a ti —la mano de la mujer agarró su nuca cuando giró el rostro para besarla, sin dejar de botar sobre Luna.

Aprovechó el beso e hizo que Luna lamiese sus dedos, metiéndoselos en la boca para que se los lubricase bien antes de introducirlos en esa entrada que no estaba siendo atendida. Raven gimió de esa forma ronca que le encantaba, frenando un poco sus movimientos hasta acostumbrarse a esos dos dedos que penetró.

Empezó a moverlos, realizando suaves embestidas contra ella, y sonrió cuando volvió a sacudirse contra Luna. Cuando notó que estaba preparada, posicionó el dildo para intercambiarlo por sus dedos. Estaba loca por empezar a chocarse una y otra vez con esas nalgas increíbles. La penetró directamente y la volvió a escuchar gemir con fuerza mientras agarraba sus caderas y comenzaba a moverse contra ella.

—Más fuerte —pidió, y las dos aumentaron la intensidad de sus embestidas.

Empujó a Raven, para que cayese sobre el cuerpo de Luna y poder tener una visión de ese culo elevado, golpeándolo de vez en cuando. Se mordió el labio cuando empezó a ver su piel algo enrojecida por los azotes.

—¡Para! —escuchó a Luna, pero estaba celosa. Estaba celosa de que ella fuese la que otorgaba más placer a la latina.

Entonces Raven gritó, y ese sonido la paralizó momentáneamente antes de seguir moviéndose contra ella más y más fuerte.

—Stephan, me haces daño.

Escuchó cómo la latina lloraba y se sacudía en el colchón, e intentó parar, de verdad que sí, pero sus caderas seguían moviéndose contra ella mientras tenía sus muñecas atrapadas con sus manos sobre su espalda, inmovilizándola. Luna ya no estaba, eran ellas dos solas, pero se fijó en que sus manos eran algo más bastas y gruesas, como si fueran las de un hombre. Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y vio que la estaba penetrando por la vagina, pero no era un dildo lo que llevaba.

—Para, Stephan —sollozó Raven, y con una de sus manos, tapó su boca, sin dejar de moverse contra ella.

—Venga, morenita, si los dos sabemos que te gusta cuando te hago mía —esa no era su voz, era otra mucho más grave.

Miró el rostro de Raven, y lo que realmente quería era abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y besar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Prometerle que ella nunca iba a hacerle daño.

X X X

Dio una bocanada de aire, sentándose en la cama de forma automática, antes de respirar agitada, mucho. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo sus pulsaciones desbocadas y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con eso? Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo que iba a vomitar y tambaleándose hacia un lado. Aguantó el peso de su cuerpo en la pared antes de seguir caminando hasta caer arrodillada ante el váter y soltarlo todo entre lágrimas.

Siempre había tenido miedo de ser como Stephan. No sabía por qué, pero desde que supo todo lo que había detrás del matrimonio de Raven, el hacerle daño o el ser como él, le aterraba. Seguía llorando mientras se limpiaba la boca y la cara en el lavabo, aún era de madrugada, pero no quería volver a la cama, no quería volver a soñar nada.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, sin querer despertar a Raven ni querer caerse por la inestabilidad que la caracterizaba en esos instantes; se sentía muy débil. Llegó a la terraza y se sentó en el sofá de jardín, intentando relajarse y tomar aire puro para dejar salir aquella angustia acumulada en su pecho.

 _Ha sido solo un sueño, tú no eres como Stephan y lo sabes. Y más importante: Raven también._

Sabía que no era como él, lo sabía. Ella había cuidado a Raven, la había tratado como se merecía, mientras él era un desecho humano. Ojalá se estuviese pudriendo en la cárcel.

Se limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su cara, y decidió tumbarse, echa un ovillo, y mirando al frente, intentando no pensar en nada. Pronto, sintió una mano acariciando su pelo, y no tuvo que mirar para saber que era Raven la que se había sentado al extremo del mueble de jardín.

Se movió ligeramente, sin cambiar de postura, para colocar su cabeza sobre sus muslos y cerró los ojos al sentirla acariciar mejor sus mechones. Ahora que ya no estaba Avery y podía ser más consciente de sus sentimientos, sin tener que reprimirlos, se daba cuenta de cuánto le había echado de menos y de que eso que experimentó años atrás estaba muy presente, que no lo había olvidado. Dios, seguía queriéndola como antes.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó entrecortada por las lágrimas aún.

—¿Estás bien? Comes demasiado, bebé —sonrió al escuchar su voz burlona, y golpeó suavemente su muslo, que estaban descubiertos por llevar ese pijama corto que tantos desmayos internos habían provocado desde que vivían juntas.

—No me llames bebé.

—Si es lo que eres… —cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentirla acariciar su cuero cabelludo tras haber enredado los dedos entre su pelo.

—Sí, debería comer menos antes de irme a la cama —acabó cediendo, y se quedaron de nuevo en un silencio nada incómodo, y se atrevió a buscar su mano libre, que descansaba al otro lado de su cuerpo, sobre el cojín—. ¿Te he hecho daño alguna vez, Raven? —la mujer aceptó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y fue una sensación indescriptible el tenerla así de nuevo. Se entretuvo deslizando su pulgar por su suave piel.

—Nunca.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, mi amor.

No supo si lo había dicho conscientemente, se le había escapado como a ella los anteriores " _mami",_ o si, simplemente, fue una forma cariñosa de llamarla en esa situación donde la vio algo más débil, pero volvió a sonreír, dando un beso fugaz en su muslo como agradecimiento.

Luna se había ido hacía dos días, habían celebrado su cumpleaños juntas y le gustó tenerla cerca y que por fin Raven pudiese hablarle de ella. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando le confesó que Luna le atraía mucho en el sentido físico de la palabra, pero que era una muy buena amiga que le ayudó en el pasado y que hacía lo mismo en el presente. Así que se alegró de que Raven encontrase a alguien en quien confiar y tener de amiga. Y a ella le gustó que, de una forma u otra, volviese a su vida. Raro era el día que no hablasen por WhatsApp desde que se volvieron a ver. No era de las celosas, y no iba a tenerle rencor por haberse acostado con Raven. Avery tampoco dio señales de vida en todo ese tiempo.

Y es que en esos instantes estaba libre, libre para perderse en Raven. ¿Querría tener algo con ella? Porque iba a luchar. Estaba convencida de que, si consiguió que Raven se fijase en ella siendo su profesora, podría conseguirlo también ahora que no había ningún impedimento. Podía ser muy insistente, y ella lo sabía. Si a eso le añadía las ganas horribles que tenía de sentir sus labios de nuevo, ya conseguía el final de la ecuación.

 _Raven Reyes, esperamos que estés preparada para lo que te viene encima._

Su cumpleaños estaba cerca, y fue un momento especial en el pasado, cuando se conocieron. Realizaría algo especial para las dos, y se lanzaría. De momento, estaba muy bien allí, acariciando su mano y sintiendo sus dedos deslizándose entre su pelo.

 **X X X**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes seguramente!**


	19. Más arriba

**Capítulo 19. Más arriba.**

Fue clara con su pregunta a Raven: ¿qué quería para su cumpleaños? Al principio le dijo que no quería nada, pero ella era un poco cabezota, tenía que admitirlo. Acabó cediendo y le dijo que el mismo día de su cumpleaños se realizaba una maratón en San Francisco, le retó a ir y correrla entera. Y eso hicieron. Lo que Raven Reyes le pidiese, ella se lo concedía. Era su genio de la lámpara.

¿Que estaban mejor que nunca? Joder, sí. Y últimamente le costaba mucho controlarse, quizás porque no tenía que pensar que había nadie al que respetar. No, ahora estaba libre. ¿Su pasatiempo favorito? Conseguir que sonriese, y si hacía que riera, mejor. Además, algo había cambiado hasta cuando caminaban hacia la facultad: había momentos en los que se mantenían las miradas de más, y era en esos instantes cuando una sensación cálida le gritaba que eso debía ser así siempre.

Cenaban juntas todas las noches en la terraza, aprovechando el tiempo californiano, y se quedaban charlando hasta la madrugada. Daba lo mismo si había que levantarse temprano o no, porque perderse en sus ojos en la noche era maravilloso. Y si sus manos jugaban con los dedos de la otra, mejor.

¿Por qué no se había lanzado aún? Porque no sabía si Raven también lo quería, y aunque estuviese muy segura de sí misma, una parte de ella le decía que no quería perder eso que compartían. La amistad y complicidad que tenían en ese instante era alucinante. Cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, se sonreían siempre, y muchas veces se atrevía a abrazarla y darle un suave beso en la mejilla por las mañanas mientras le decía lo guapa que estaba. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era una casanova.

En esos momentos tomaban un helado, observando el mar desde la orilla tras haber corrido los diez kilómetros de la maratón, y disfrutaban del sonido de las olas al romper, reposando tras la intensa carrera. Porque también se picaron bastante para ver quién de las dos llegaba antes, eso sí, sin separarse del lado de la otra. Miró a Raven, que iba vestida como ella: leggins, camiseta de tirantes y una visera con una coleta. Aunque la suya no daba para mucho por llevar el pelo más corto.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le repitió y sonrió cuando la vio hacerlo también, girando el rostro hacia ella—. ¿Cómo te sientes al estar más cerca aún de los cuarenta?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú por estar más cerca de la muerte si sigues recordándomelo?

Empezó a reír, porque el nivel había aumentado, las bromas y amenazas cuando se metía con su edad. Y era eso: una broma, porque Raven estaba espectacular. Recorrió su cuello con la mirada y mordió su labio, porque es que estaba claro lo que sentía por ella, pero ese deseo por su cuerpo estaba últimamente presente las veinticuatro horas. Muchas veces hasta pensó en colarse en la ducha mientras Raven estaba dentro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Por Dios, necesitaba una señal de su parte, saber que quería también. Lo más mínimo y lo demás le saldría solo.

Joder que si saldría solo, si se pasaba casi todos los días imaginando cómo podría ser el volverla a besar o el tenerla de nuevo desnuda en su cama. Tantas cosas quería hacer que no sabría ni cómo empezar. Quizás debería ser lo nuevo que tenía que pensar: qué hacer lo primero si tal situación ocurriese.

—¿Quieres volver ya a casa? —propuso, con un tono que indicaba que dijese que no.

—¿Me propones algo?

—No me regañes, ¿vale? —le dijo y se cambió de postura para quedar frente a ella arrodillada, sujetando sus manos— Puede que haya cogido ropa de la que tenías tendida… —puso cara de pilla, haciéndola reír—. Y haya reservado una habitación de un hotel solo para que nos duchemos tras la maratón, vestirnos y comer por aquí. He visto que hay un italiano muy bien puntuado en TripAdvisor —alzó las cejas con diversión.

—Eres idiota.

—Pero me quieres —le sonrió, dejó que la empujase y cayó de culo en la arena.

—No te lo tengas tan subidito, Woods.

—Venga, Reyes, tienen que quedar cenizas. Ya sabes que dónde hubo fuego… —la latina rodó los ojos antes de sonreírle, mirándola de lado.

—¿Has cogido también ropa interior?

—Todo, nena.

—No me llames nena.

—Vale, _mami._

—Eso está mejor —puntualizó y dio la última cucharada a su helado, antes de caminar hacia el coche e ir al hotel.

X X X

Le costaba mucho darle su espacio a Alexa, y no quería presionarla porque seguramente estaría pasando su proceso de "duelo" tras la ruptura, pero algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a lanzarse a sus brazos cada vez que sus ojos conectaban. De momento, lo controlaba.

Los abrazos, los besos en la mejilla o sujetarse la mano en algún que otro momento. Hasta ahí había avanzado su relación. Y le encantaba estar en ese punto, pero a veces veía esa mirada verde que la desarmaba y era como si fuese la señal definitiva que necesitaba para besarla de una vez por todas.

 _Reyes, ve a su despacho tan solo una gabardina y desnúdate frente a ella, ya verás que no necesitas lanzarte: lo hará ella sola._

Porque sí, su primera vez fue en su propio despacho de la facultad, y muchas veces pensaba que esa sería su propia llamada de atención. "Tú me lo hiciste sobre el escritorio de mi despacho, ahora quiero hacértelo yo en tuyo". Pero debía ser paciente, algo le decía que, si esperaba a que se recuperase de su corta relación con Avery, Alexa iba a caer de nuevo. Casi temblaba solo ante el pensamiento de volver a ser su pareja, lo podía incluso saborear, sobre todo ese día.

Debía dejar de ser tonta, porque simplemente las molestias que estaba dándose por su cumpleaños, volviendo a hacerlo especial, como ese primer año, hablaban por sí solas. Y ojalá el regalo fuese un beso.

 _Paciencia, Reyes, paciencia. Pongamos como tope Navidad, y si Alexa no te ha dado suficiente confianza como para hacerlo, pasamos a provocar de verdad._

—Me vas a dar un pellizco —advirtió la chica entre dientes, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento con el rostro.

—Deja de mover las cejas y no pasará nada, Alexa.

Estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza de su exnovia sobre los muslos, "necesitaba con urgencia que le depilase las cejas" porque ella lo estaba haciendo fatal. Así se lo había vendido, pero no era la primera vez que se lo hacía. Mantenía su ceja estirada mientras pasaba la pinza quitando los pelos que sobraban, tampoco las tenía mal, era una dramática.

Su niña dramática.

Sonrió.

—Siéntate —demandó, y cuando la tuvo frente a ella miró ambas cejas varias veces para comprobar que estaban iguales—. Ya me lo agradecerás —le tendió la pinza antes de sonreír más al sentir sus labios contra su mejilla.

—Te debo la vida, _mami_. Tengo que estar guapa para mi cita. Voy a la ducha.

Y desapareció. Una vez más le dejaba el aliento atascado en la garganta. Eran señales, ¿verdad? Debía estar creciendo algo ya, y el pensamiento de que Alexa sintiese algo por ella también en ese mismo instante y que se refiriera a aquella comida como "una cita" decía mucho.

Se quitó la toalla, aprovechando que Alexa estaba en el baño, y se vistió para esa "cita". Dios, volvía a tener diecisiete años y estaba ilusionada con pasar tiempo con esa persona que le gustaba. ¿En qué momento pensó en serio que era heterosexual? Podría haber tenido una vida completamente distinta si hubiese descubierto antes que las mujeres también llamaban su atención. Quizás no habría acabado con Stephan, pero si lo pensaba con más detenimiento: todo aquello hizo que acabase cruzándose en el camino de Alexa. Y por nada del mundo iba a arrepentirse de haberla conocido, de haberla besado aquella noche en el gimnasio y de haber luchado por estar a su lado.

La vio salir a los pocos minutos, ya vestida y moviéndose el pelo con la toalla mientras dejaba la ropa sucia en la bolsa de deporte que trajo. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron, antes de que volviese a desaparecer en el baño. Siguió revisando e-mails y suspiró cuando leyó uno de la universidad donde le pedían asistir a una reunión de profesorado para el segundo cuatrimestre, para entonces se habría acabado ya el máster de tan solo seis meses. No sabía si estaba preparada para separarse de Alexa tras haber estado tantos días juntas de seguido; daba igual si solo eran amigas, esos momentos de miradas y sonrisas discretas que le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago las iba a echar de menos.

Cuando volvió a salir del baño se fijó mejor en cómo iba vestida. Estaba realmente guapa, y su perfume la embriagó por completo.

—Te has tomado la molestia de cogerme la ropa interior, pero no me has traído nada de mi propio aseo.

—Me parecía de mala educación abrirte el armario.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez, no sé por qué ahora iba a costarte hacerlo —insinuó.

Alexa le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa y sacó su neceser, tendiéndole su perfume.

—Es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte.

Ella estiró su cuello, permitiéndole echárselo, y sonrió cuando lo hizo. Se miraron fijamente y la vio sonriendo de esa forma que le robaba el corazón una y otra vez. Dios, estaba tan enamorada que a veces ni ella misma se lo creía.

—Estás muy guapa —se atrevió a decirle, y Alexa recorrió su cuerpo; estaba aún sentada en la cama con el móvil entre las manos.

—Nunca voy a poder superarte, Reyes —le devolvió, y se quedaron estancadas en los ojos de la otra de nuevo.

 _Paciencia, Reyes._

—Tengo que ir a una reunión en Phoenix para preparar el segundo cuatrimestre —anunció, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el baño para mirarse el pelo, y Alexa la siguió.

—¿Te vas? —la miró a través del espejo.

—Cuando el máster termine, sí. Solo tengo permiso para la investigación y formación para los primeros meses del curso, en febrero empiezo a dar clases.

Se centró en su propio reflejo, porque la chica se quedó pensativa, entonces escuchó su voz divertida. Estaba fingiendo.

—¿Hay más alumnos que babeen por ti?

—Teniendo en cuenta que pensaba que eras la única y años después descubrí que Luna también lo hacía… —dejó caer mientras pasaba por su lado para volver a la zona de la cama, y sonrió cuando vio que mordía su labio sin dejar de mirarla. La vio ir tras ella y frunció el ceño mientras la observaba de arriba abajo—. Estás cojeando —señaló cuando se percató de cómo se tambaleaba ligeramente mientras caminaba.

—Creo que me he hecho daño —murmuró haciendo un mohín y tumbándose en la cama boca arriba.

Se fijó en su rodilla, la operada, y suspiró al verla ligeramente hinchada y enrojecida. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos negros.

—Lo siento —confesó, y se arrodilló a su lado sobre el colchón, llevando la mano a su rodilla para tocar la zona con cuidado.

—Ni se te ocurra pedir perdón. La culpa es mía.

—Ha sido mi regalo de cumpleaños. No debería haber dicho lo de hacer un maratón si sabía que tienes mal la rodilla.

—Oye —su mano sujetó su barbilla y se miraron unos segundos—, tengo que tener cuidado yo y me he presionado más de la cuenta por impresionarte. Dime que al menos lo he conseguido —logró arrancarle una sonrisa. Es que era tan tonta…

—Me has impresionado, pero ahora voy a tener que pegarte. La próxima vez impresióname haciendo las cosas bien. Sabes que así lo consigues más —se levantó de la cama y alcanzó el teléfono para marcar el número de recepción y pedir hielo.

—Mmm… Hielo —alzó las cejas tras apoyarse en sus antebrazos, pero podía ver en su rostro el dolor encubierto.

—Voy a aliviarte un poco la zona y luego quiero que estés en reposo.

—No, tenemos que ir a comer juntas —sentenció.

—No seas cabezota, Woods —alzó su dedo, señalándola, y ella apretó los labios—. Pedimos algo en el restaurante del hotel y comemos en la habitación tranquilas.

—Joder, vaya mierda —se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Esa boca —advirtió, levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta para coger el hielo nada más llegase.

Fue al baño y usó una de las toallas de mano para echar los cubos de hielo ahí. Volvió hacia la zona de la cama y vio que Alexa miraba el techo fijamente. Se sentó a su lado, en dirección los pies de la cama, y colocó la toalla fría sobre su rodilla, dando la presión justa.

—Siento que tengas que estar trabajando en tu cumpleaños.

—Esto para mí no es trabajo, idiota —sonrió, y lamió sus labios cuando Alexa acarició su espalda distraída. Esos gestos también eran habituales últimamente entre ellas.

La vio cerrar los ojos y aprovechó para observar su rostro, sobre todo sus labios: se moría por besarla. No era sana esa necesidad que sentía las veinticuatro horas. No le costaría nada inclinarse y posar sus labios sobre los suyos, tantear su reacción antes de separarse de ella y esperar a que pidiese más o que le dijese que lo sentía, pero que lo suyo ya había sido y no podía volver a ser nunca más.

Una señal, Alexa. Una señal y atacaba.

—Voy a hacerte un masaje para destensarlo, ¿vale? Dime si te duele o no —pidió, arrodillándose a su lado cuando el hielo ya estuvo el tiempo necesario.

Apoyó una mano en su muslo y con la otra comenzó a trabajar en su rodilla, aflojando sus dedos cuando la escuchaba aguantar el aliento en vez de quejarse. En esos momentos no le iba el drama.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Alex tras unos segundos en silencio.

—¿El qué?

—La noche que pasasteis Luna y tú.

—Has tardado en pedir detalles —sonrió, mirándola de reojo mientras continuaba con el masaje.

—He tenido que asimilarlo primero.

—¿Qué tenías que asimilar? —se burló.

—Que tienes un fetiche con tus alumnas —se metió con ella, y aprovechó para darle un pellizco en su otra pierna.

—No te quejabas, Woods.

—No me quejaría nunca.

Otra vez silencio, y un escalofrío la recorrió. A pesar de que no la estaba mirando directamente, sabía que esos ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella. Observó sus piernas, intentando centrarse en lo que hacía para conseguir que la chica se sintiese mejor, pero imágenes de las dos desnudas y sus labios recorriendo esa piel que había bajo sus dedos le invadieron la mente. Alexa tenía cosquillas detrás de las rodillas, y era algo que solía usar en su contra. ¿Podrían volver de nuevo a ese punto?

—¿Te trató bien? —volvió a hablar, y la miró, parecía que era lo que más le preocupaba de las relaciones que había tenido, y eso conseguía que su corazón se saltase un par de latidos. Siempre había sido muy atenta y le gustaba que se preocupase por ella de esa forma.

—Luna apareció cuando más necesitaba a alguien, Alexa —confesó—. Fue nuevo e intenso, yo necesitaba avanzar tras lo nuestro y ella me ayudó. Me escuchó y me trató muy bien, de eso no tengas dudas.

—¿Cuándo os reencontrasteis? —la miró y vio que la veía confundida.

—Hace tres años.

—¿No estuviste con nadie hasta entonces? — _la boca del lobo, Reyes_.

—Tampoco es que estuviese interesada en tener nada con nadie.

—Has dicho que necesitabas avanzar tras lo nuestro.

 _Joder, mierda._

—¿Te duele por otro lado? —cambió de tema.

En ese momento levantó la vista para mirarla y sintió un escalofrío al ver ese verde oscurecido fijo en su escote. Fue un Deja vu de los fuertes: el día que le hizo un masaje en el gimnasio en el abductor Alexa no pudo dejar de mirar sus pechos en ningún momento.

Joder. Miró sus labios justo en el momento en el que se los lamía fugazmente y levantaba la vista a sus ojos. Estaba paralizada, porque pedía señales y ahí estaban todas. Alexa se había enderezado no sabía cuándo, porque estuvo centrada en su rodilla, mirando sus zonas hinchadas. Entonces, habló y su voz le hizo sentir un cosquilleo muy agradable en su bajo vientre.

—Me duele más arriba.

Una frase simple y concisa, y ella iba a dejar de ser tonta e iba a seguir adelante.

X X X

Claro que le dolía más arriba. Y más que la rodilla. Por las ganas que tenía de esa mujer. Iba a ir a por todas, eso de "te hago un masaje" fue demasiado para ellas, para lo que fue el inicio de su relación juntas. Joder, la estaba deseando en esos momentos más que nunca.

Raven se quedó observándola unos segundos antes de deslizar su mano suavemente por su piel, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío, masajeándole el muslo. Tanteando el terreno. Pero ella no necesitaba que tantease nada.

 _Cógela y bésala ya, estúpida._

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, y no sabía si iba a aguantar mucho el no hacerlo. La mirada de Raven estaba más oscura que de normal.

—No era justo ahí donde dolía. Un poco más arriba.

Seguía apoyada en sus antebrazos, alternando la vista entre el rostro de Raven y su mano, que se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona de su ingle. Soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo cuando apretó su piel y vio que le sonreía ligeramente.

 _Raven Reyes, tienes el poder y lo sabes._

—Más arriba, Reyes —medio suplicó, y esa vez fue la latina la que suspiró.

Iba a salir ardiendo de ahí, lo sabía, pero era el momento de la verdad. ¿Raven quería eso tanto como ella? Porque necesitaba saberlo con urgencia. Se acabó el simular no saber lo que había entre las dos. Ese día, por su cumpleaños, iba a besarla, y si el beso iba a más, mejor.

—No voy a controlarme, Woods. Si estás hablando en broma, párame ahora.

Así sin más lo dijo, sin separar sus dedos de la piel de su ingle, notándola cálida contra su piel, que ardía seguramente. Le sostuvo la mirada, retándola, y cerró los ojos momentáneamente cuando los dedos de Raven se apoyaron sobre su intimidad por encima del pantalón. Soltó un suave gemido cuando los apretó y arqueó las caderas hacia a ella. Joder, estaba tan excitada que no sabía cómo no había tenido un bajonazo con la pérdida de sangre repentina de sus extremidades.

Se sentía muy mojada, y el murmullo placentero que soltó la latina hizo que una corriente eléctrica la recorriese completamente. Raven hincó más los dedos y empezó a moverlos muy bien, demasiado bien, y ella separó más sus piernas, perdiendo la fuerza de sus brazos momentáneamente y cayendo en la almohada de nuevo. Joder.

Quiso besarla, pero estaba lejos y el escalofrío que sufrió cuando vio cómo Raven miraba su entrepierna con deseo mientras movía su mano para generarle placer la paralizó momentáneamente. Agarró su muñeca y consiguió que enfocase su cara, e intentó levantarse de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar su rostro. Acarició su nuca y pegó su frente contra la de Raven, observando directamente su boca antes de pasar a sus ojos.

Sintió otro escalofrío cuando la vio mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintió el primer impulso de ir a por su boca, separando las dos los labios a la vez. Suspiró sin llegar a rozarlos, sintiendo el aliento de Raven también golpeando su boca, entonces recordó aquella noche que olvidaron y supo que habían estado así de cerca, que había compartido el mismo aire con Raven durante unos segundos.

—Dime que esto está pasando de verdad —pidió mirando de nuevo aquel marrón, acariciando su mejilla antes de colocar un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.

—Está pasando de verdad —murmuró Raven y dejó de tocarla para pasar a enredar los dedos de sus dos manos en su pelo, colocándose sobre ella a horcajadas. Así la sentía mucho mejor.

—Joder —suspiró, bajando la mirada a sus labios por un momento, muriéndose de ganas por sentirlos ya. La vio sonreír y, en un rápido movimiento, rodeó su cintura y la puso contra el colchón, colocándose con cuidado sobre su cuerpo. Notó un leve pinchazo en la rodilla, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Se quedó mirándola desde esa postura, porque no se creía que estuviese pasando de verdad. Tenerla de nuevo bajo su cuerpo y observarla desde tan cerca. Recorrió su rostro una vez más antes de volver a enfocar sus labios: iba a besarla otra vez.

Se inclinó lentamente y el sonido de su teléfono la puso en alerta. Y de haber sido cualquier otro tono, lo habría mandado a la mierda, pero tenía música específica para sus familiares y que estuviese llamando Clarke en ese momento, sabiendo que iba a estar en su plan de "cumpleaños perfecto" hizo que un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderase de ella.

—Clarke —dijo nada más consiguió tener su teléfono contra su oreja, miró a Raven que se enderezó en la cama y la miró preocupada.

—Alexa, estamos en el hospital, tu hermana ha sangrado y están comprobando que las gemelas están bien —anunció.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, y Raven se materializó a su lado, acariciando su hombro.

—Me ha pedido que te avise. No hace falta que vengas, te mantendremos informada, ¿vale?

—Clarke… —notó angustia en el tono de su cuñada, pero acababa de colgarle sin decir nada más. Miró a Raven, que la observaba preocupada—. Lexa está en observación- Ha sangrado y están mirando si todo está bien. Tengo que ir a coger un avión —dijo decidida mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas dentro de la bolsa que llevaba.

—Voy contigo.

X X X

No la había llevado a un italiano, pero parecía que a Raven le gustó su hamburguesa de cumpleaños. Era algo. Pero en esos momentos no tenía la mente para crear el mejor cumpleaños del siglo, porque la angustia la estaba matando. Su exnovia estaba algo pensativa, y sabía que estaría metida en sus recuerdos. Nunca quiso hablar de los abortos que tuvo y ella no la presionó ni una sola vez a hacerlo, pero siempre le dejó claro que si quería algún día desahogarse la iba a escuchar.

Las dos horas de avión fueron una tortura, a pesar de haber intentado dormir para que se pasaran antes, pero no lo consiguió. Raven sí que se apoyó en su hombro durante el viaje, y le tendió su mano, no sabía si para relajarla o para hacerlo ella misma. Quizás las dos cosas. Así que estuvo el viaje de ida con sus dedos entrelazados con los de su exprofesora y la cabeza apoyada en la suya.

El camino hacia el hospital fue mucho más corto y rápido, cosa que agradeció para evitar posibles infartos. Encontraron la habitación donde se encontraban Lexa, Clarke, Juno y sus padres. Abrazó a sus padres como saludo y, mientras saludaban a Raven, aprovechó para acercarse a su gemela y acariciar su rostro angustiado con cariño.

—¿Te han dicho algo?

—Aún quedan algunas pruebas —contestó algo escueta y se inclinó para besar su coronilla.

—Mis sobrinas están bien —la tranquilizó, acariciando su vientre con cuidado, sonriendo a su hermana cuando colocó su mano sobre la suya. En realidad buscaba relajarse ella también, porque estaba realmente asustada.

En esos instantes, una mano más se unió a su gesto y levantó la mirada para ver a Raven mirando a su gemela preocupada.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Cagada de miedo —confesó Lexa, y ella aprovechó para sentarse junto a su hermana, dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Te han dicho que te tienes que quedar en observación?

—Toda la noche —confirmó—, para comprobar que todo sigue bien.

—Si no te han dado ya las malas noticias, debe estar todo bien, Lex —dijo de forma cariñosa la latina, acariciando su pelo. Sonrió levemente cuando las vio así, y entonces vio a Juno despertarse en el sofá que había a un lado en la habitación.

—¡Tía Alex!

Se agachó junto a la cama, una vez se bajó, y arropó a Juno entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo estás, princesa? —preguntó a la niña, separándose ligeramente de ella y se le rompió el alma cuando vio sus ojos vidriosos— Ey —acarició su pelo—, ¿quieres que vayamos a por un zumo de los que te gustan?

La pequeña asintió dándose bajo los ojos con el puño antes de aceptar su mano para caminar fuera de la habitación. Fue a una máquina expendedora y le sacó un zumo de los que le gustaba a su sobrina. Se lo tendió y le empezó a dar besos agachada frente a ella en un banco donde se sentó en el pasillo. Sonrió cuando consiguió hacerle reír tras varios besos en ráfaga por toda la cara.

—¿Quieres contarle a la tita qué te pasa? —se interesó y sonrió cuando Juno comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo mientras sorbía de su pajita. Cada vez encontraba más cosas en común con ella.

—¿Mis hermanitas se han muerto? —preguntó con miedo y vio que su labio temblaba ligeramente.

—¡No! —se puso más a su altura y acarició su mejilla— Tus hermanitas están bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Mami tiene cara triste… —agachó la cabeza, y sujetó su barbilla para que sus ojos verdes conectasen con los suyos.

—Mami está preocupada, pero los médicos van a hacer que mami esté bien. Y te prometo que tus hermanitas están perfectamente. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? —soltó en un susurro, para atraer más la atención de su sobrina, que negó aún con los ojos lagrimosos— Porque me han dicho que tienen muchas ganas de que seas su hermana mayor. Pero es un secreto, ¿vale? Me hicieron prometer que no te diría nada.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió, y ella asintió, recibiéndola cuando la abrazó.

—¿Quieres que le tiremos del pelo al abuelo a ver si lleva peluca? —la niña la miro pilla y la cogió en brazos antes de volver dentro.

Se quedó parada en la puerta cuando los vio a todos hablando alrededor de Lexa, y justo en ese momento vio a Raven limpiándose algunas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos antes de sonreír y acercarse a la vez a la otra, sabía que querría saludar a Juno, que se abrazó a su cuello para que fuese ella quien la cargarse. Vio que la pequeña saludaba a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla y le hizo reír cuando pasó sus manitas por la cara de Raven limpiando sus lágrimas y asegurándole que sus hermanas estaban bien.

Sus ojos se cruzaron cuando la recorrió completamente con Juno en brazos y su corazón se saltó un latido con el pensamiento de querer verla más veces así. Miró sus labios cuando recordó que ambas buscaron un beso de la otra ese mismo día y se sonrieron a la vez.

Estaba completamente enamorada de Raven. Eso era un hecho.

 **X X X**

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes seguramente!**


	20. Ser madre

**Capítulo 20. Ser madre.**

Sintieron un gran alivio cuando confirmaron que las gemelas estaban bien, pero que Lexa se quedaría en observación esa noche. Clarke se había ido a recoger ropa con Juno, porque se iba a quedar en casa de sus abuelos, donde iba a estar también con su tía Alex.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir a nuestra noche de chicas? —le repitió Alexa mientras la acompañaba a la zona de los taxis. No se encontraba del todo bien con la noticia de los abortos, le removió todo por dentro y sabía que la chica le estaba dando su espacio sin presionarle a hablar.

—Estoy segura, Alex —usó su diminutivo, y vio que la chica medio sonreía.

—¿Podrás pasar la noche sin mí?

—Creo que sí —le siguió el rollo.

—Llevamos demasiados días seguidos durmiendo en el mismo piso, ya sabes que mis padres tienen habitaciones de sobra. Y más ahora que sus dos hijas han volado del nido.

—¿Cuántos tardarías en llegar a mi piso si me diese miedo dormir allí sola?

—Nada, aprobé el examen de aparición antes del último curso en Hogwarts —le aseguró y se sonrieron.

Miró sus manos unidas cuando Alexa acortó las distancias y entrelazó sus dedos, después elevó la vista hasta esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban y recordó lo cerca que habían estado de besarse ese día.

—Ha sido un gran cumpleaños, al final lo de Lexa no ha sido tan malo. No esperaba viajar hoy —le sonrió.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Raven.

—No me las tienes que dar, Alex. Te llamo mañana por la mañana, ¿vale? —cerró los ojos cuando la chica besó su mejilla lentamente. Ella la acercó a un abrazo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus mechones de pelo, ahora más claros que cinco años atrás.

—Cualquier cosa, hazlo antes. De verdad.

Volvió a asentir y acarició el pelo de su nuca antes de separarse del todo de ella y caminar hasta la zona de los taxis. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado con Alexa, pero necesitaba ordenar un poco sus pensamientos tras la noticia de los abortos. Nunca había hablado sobre ellos de forma explícita, pero era algo que siempre le había hecho daño y no lograba encontrar las palabras exactas para comunicar cómo se sentía realmente con respecto a ellos.

Siempre había querido ser madre, era algo innato en ella y la noticia de que no iba a poder serlo la destrozó de una forma que nunca pensó que sería posible. Además de que el momento en el que se enteró de esa noticia no fue un día nada agradable.

 _Raven Reyes, eres fuerte, no lo olvides._

Pero incluso las personas fuertes tenían derecho a llorar.

X X X

—Estás muy seria —la voz de Lexa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su hermana, que la observaba fijamente desde la cama, aún tumbada. Se habían quedado a solas mientras Clarke y Juno preparaban la ropa de su sobrina, y estarían al llegar.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en un mismo día. Estoy bastante cansada, la verdad —suspiró antes de levantarse y tumbarse con su hermana, acariciando su pelo—. Raven y yo hemos estado a punto de besarnos hoy —sonrió al ver cómo su reflejo lo hacía también—. La tenía a nada de mi cara cuando llamó Clarke y rompió el momento.

—Qué oportuna mi mujer —dijo con fastidio.

—Un poco la verdad —las dos se rieron a la vez, sonando al unísono, pero se quedó seria de nuevo—. Creo que lo de los abortos le ha despertado cosas del pasado… Ya sabes, de lo que pasó con Stephan.

—Cuando has salido con Juno, le he contado lo que ha pasado y se ha emocionado. Así que seguramente estaría pensando en eso.

—Me encantaría poder ayudarla.

—Hazlo —la animó.

—¿Cómo?

—Ve a su piso. Mañana tienes el día para estar con Juno, así que levanta tu culo apestoso de aquí y vete.

—No quiero que Juno se ponga triste, Lex. Iré con ella a casa y luego quizás me presente en el piso de Raven.

—Papá y mamá han apostado a que Raven y tú volvéis juntas. La adoran —sonrió, y ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Qué han apostado?

—Un viaje familiar a Canadá para ver las cataratas del Niágara.

—¿Quién de los dos ha dicho que sí que volvemos? —Lexa la miró con una sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Los dos.

Fue a decir algo, pero le interrumpieron.

—No estoy segura de si es hija tuya o si es de Alex —dijo Clarke nada más entró por la puerta, y se bajó de la cama para coger al vuelo a Juno, que correteó hacia ella vestida con la equipación de _Los Ángeles Lakers_ que le regaló las navidades pasadas.

—Se te está quedando pequeña, Junito —le dijo antes de besar su frente—. ¿Has decidido qué peli quieres ver?

—Las tortugas ninja —asintió decidida y ella se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano libre.

—Qué preguntas más tontas hace tu tía, ¿verdad?

—Tontísimas —confirmó.

—Clarke —llamó a su cuñada mientras sujetaba la bolsa que le tendía—, me habría encantado que hubiese parte de mí en tu interior —tonteó susurrando contra su oreja, y Juno se rio a carcajadas cuando la rubia le dio una buena colleja.

Bajaron de la mano y ella llevaba colgada la bolsa de Juno y la que llevó a San Francisco con la ropa deportiva de Raven y suya. El cumpleaños no había acabado tan bien como esperaba, y algo dentro de ella gritaba que fuese con Raven y le limpiase las lágrimas que seguramente saldrían en esos instantes de sus ojos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la niña—. El coche de mamá es ese —señaló a otro lado.

—¿Te puedo contar otro secreto? —se agachó frente a ella y su sobrina asintió—. Tu tía está enamorada y tiene que hacer una misión importante.

—Yo estoy enamorada también —dijo decidida.

—¿De las tortugas ninja? —la miró de reojo, desconfiando por si era una trampa.

—No, de Raven —la confesión hizo que riera suavemente y besase su frente, porque su sobrina estaba roja—. Pero no se lo digas —la señaló con el dedo, y ella le extendió el meñique para hacer su promesa.

—¿Quieres mandarle unas flores a Raven? —se interesó mientras entraban a una floristería, su plan inicial— Hoy era su cumple.

—¡Sí!

X X X

Otra vez había caído en la copa de vino, no tenía remedio, pero de una forma u otra el estar en su piso le daba esa sensación de tranquilidad que buscaba, a pesar de que echaba en falta algo. Ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.

Llevaba ya una hora en el sofá viendo la televisión, aunque no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que salía porque su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. Eso sí, volvió al presente cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar. ¿Algún vecino?

Se quedó sorprendida, primero de ver a Alexa por la mirilla y, segundo, cuando Juno también estaba allí al abrir la puerta.

—Venga, Juno —dio pie la mayor de las Woods.

—En un día tan especial —casi gritó en mitad del pasillo y rio cuando sacó un ramo de tres flores de su espalda, sintiendo que le picaban de nuevo los ojos.

—Nosotras contigo queremos estar —dijo Alexa de la misma forma que su sobrina y sacó uno un poco más elaborado y grande. Las dos sonreían a la vez, y no pudo evitar emocionarse porque eran adorables—. Si necesitas una foto para el recuerdo, te posamos —le tendió su teléfono móvil y, después, colocó la mano en su cintura y sacó culo, y Juno la imitó.

—Salís preciosas —dijo tras hacer la instantánea.

Se agachó frente a Juno y dejó que le diese un beso corto en los labios cuando le dio sus flores, y se levantó frente a Alexa. No sabía si era el tenerla de nuevo dentro de su piso, pero estaba más guapa que nunca.

—¿A mí también vas a darme uno? —sacó morros, cerrando los ojos incluso, y sonrió entre lágrimas antes de abrazarse a ella.

Se perdió en el gesto, rodeando su cuello y sintió sus manos acariciando su espalda mientras colocaban las barbillas bien en el hombro de la otra.

—Eres idiota —le dijo, y dejó que limpiase sus lágrimas cuando se separó ligeramente de ella.

—Teníamos que retomar la tradición de que llorases en tu cumpleaños ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar —sonrió, y recorrió varias veces su rostro—. ¿Te importa si nos quedamos a hacerte compañía? Si prefieres estar sola, nos vamos.

—Está bien, siento haberme ido así. Necesitaba unos segundos de desconexión.

—¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y deslizando el pulgar por su mandíbula.

—Sí, ahora estoy mejor.

—Juno ha traído unas películas para que veamos, ¿verdad, Juno? —miró hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro—. Mierda, he perdido a mi sobrina —dramatizó, y comenzó a caminar por el piso en busca de Juno.

La encontraron en el salón, no demasiado lejos, sentada sobre el sofá mientras movía los pies alegremente en el aire.

—Estoy lista.

—¿No vas a enseñarle a Raven su regalo número dos? —preguntó Alexa a su sobrina.

—¿Más? —se sorprendió—. Voy a meter estas flores tan bonitas en agua y vengo —anunció.

Cuando volvió vio la mesa repleta de magdalenas, cada una con una vela y las dos en el suelo arrodilladas con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Son veinte, no teníamos tanto dinero para los que cumples realmente… —se metió con ella Alex y ella golpeó su hombro cuando se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. Le sonrió cuando acarició su espalda mientras cantaba a dúo con Juno el "cumpleaños feliz".

Las sopló todas, y se apoyó en el hombro de Alexa cuando la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla. Juno apareció frente a ella y le deslió una magdalena, haciendo con ella tres trozos. El primero, y más grande, se lo metió en la boca a su tía, que hizo como que la regañaba por habérsela introducido así, sin que se le entendiese nada; el siguiente se lo dio a ella, y el último fue para Juno.

—No llores —le pidió la pequeña, pasando las manos por su cara cuando se le volvió a escapar un par de lágrimas—. Yo seré tu príncipe.

—¿Un príncipe? —se interesó medio sonriendo—. Creía que eras una princesa.

—Pero si soy un príncipe puedo defenderte de todo —anunció e hizo una postura con sus brazos, simulando sacar músculos.

—Las princesas también son fuertes y valientes —le dijo a la niña, tocando su pelo ondulado.

—¿De verdad? —la miró completamente sorprendida.

—Ellas solas pueden salvarse del dragón. No lo olvides —se inclinó y besó su frente haciendo que Juno sonriese ampliamente.

—Enséñale a Raven qué pelis has traído —le pidió Alexa a la niña, y esta salió corriendo hasta la bolsa que había sobre la mesa del comedor—. Son todas de _Las tortugas ninja_ , así que prepárate —bromeó antes de girar su rostro hacia ella—. Gracias por enseñar eso a Juno, seguro que no lo olvida. Ahora tiene un modelo de princesa fuerte a seguir —la observó fijamente con sus ojos verdes, y ella se dejó caer de nuevo en su hombro tras sonreírle de vuelta.

—Gracias.

—No me las des, Reyes. No has dejado de demostrar un solo segundo lo valiente y fuerte que eres —se separó para mirarla y recorrió su rostro con la mirada.

Alexa no contestó con nada, pero cuando bajó la mirada a sus labios sintió un escalofrío antes de imitarla. Sabía que cuando la besase de nuevo iba a ser increíblemente especial, pero en esos momentos estaban a cargo de una niña pequeña, y no sabía si podría controlar todos los impulsos que podrían surgir cuando esos labios la volviesen a besar.

X X X

—Me gusta estar aquí otra vez —escuchó decir a Alexa, y se giró para verla acariciando el pelo de Juno, que se había quedado dormida sobre sus piernas.

—A mí me gusta que estés otra vez aquí —le dijo de vuelta, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por dejarnos estar contigo hoy —sus ojos conectaron.

—Gracias a vosotras por la sorpresa —le siguió el juego, y la vio morderse el labio nerviosa.

—Bueno, esta renacuaja y yo nos vamos a ir a casa de los abuelos.

—Podéis quedaros, es tarde y ya sabes que tengo habitación de invitados —dijo rápidamente, no quería que se fuese.

—No quiero molestar, Raven.

—Nunca molestas.

Tras decirlo se levantó, dispuesta a preparar la cama de la habitación libre, colocando unas sábanas y mantas para que Juno y Alexa durmiesen allí. La chica no tardó en ir hasta allí con Juno en brazos y la tumbó con cuidado sobre el colchón antes de arroparla, enterneciéndola con la escena. Cuando Juno estuvo debidamente acomodada, salieron de la habitación, dejando la puerta sin cerrar del todo, y regresaron juntas al salón.

Rellenó dos copas de vino y le ofreció una a Alexa.

—¿Necesitas hablar del tema? —preguntó entonces la chica cuando se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá.

—No sé lo que necesito, Alex.

—¿Has hablado alguna vez de ello con alguien? —se atrevió a colocar la mano en su vientre, una señal de que se estaba refiriendo a sus abortos, y menudo día de llorera llevaba, porque el gesto hizo que volviese a derrumbarse.

—No, nunca —fue sincera.

—¿Ni con Carmen?

—No he encontrado nunca la forma de expresar cómo me siento realmente.

—¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo? —le preguntó cautelosa, y ella apoyó la mano sobre la suya, dejando que la acariciase.

—No sé por dónde empezar, Alex. Supongo que a ninguna mujer que quiera tener hijos —aclaró—, le sentaría bien eso de no poder quedarse embarazada.

—Cuéntame qué pasó. ¿Estás segura de que no era el gilipollas?

—No, los resultados eran míos, y hace tres años fui a hacerme un nuevo examen para asegurarme de ello, por si se lo inventó todo para hacerme más daño. Y, por desgracia, está confirmado: no soy fértil.

—¿Hace tres años? —se interesó.

—Me planteé el ser madre soltera. Tengo ya una edad, ¿sabes? —sonrió con cierto toque amargo, bebiendo de su copa.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió.

—Sí, pero no pude.

—Lo siento —entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, y le agradeció el gesto.

—Siempre puedo adoptar —se encogió de hombros.

—Serías la mejor madre del mundo —acarició su rostro.

—No lo sé, Alexa… —se rompió de nuevo—. No lo sé. No estoy nada segura de eso —respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando, sintiendo el pulgar de Alex acariciando el dorso de su mano—. Hay muchas cosas que dolieron en mi matrimonio con Stephan, pero ninguna se va a comparar a lo que sentí cuando… —volvió a respirar hondo intentando controlar las lágrimas y sintiendo los dedos de Alexa por sus mejillas cuando apartó las copas de sus manos.

—Cuéntamelo —la alentó, sin dejar de mirarla—. Como puedas.

—Fueron dos abortos. El primer embarazo no llegó a desarrollarse demasiado, solo pasaron dos semanas antes de abortar, pero el segundo sí. Dios —enterró su cara entre sus manos al recordarlo, sintiendo ese pinchazo en el pecho—. Estaba dormida cuando algo me despertó, algo inusual. Quizás me acostumbré muy pronto.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Su latido —le costó hasta contestar a la pregunta—. Ya no estaba.

—Lo siento —susurró antes de abrazarla y dejarla llorar contra ella.

—No sé si habría sido una buena madre. A lo mejor le hicieron un favor a ese futuro niño sacándolo de dentro de mí —confesó sus más oscuros pensamientos—. ¿Y si no hubiese sido capaz de hacer nada por él y Stephan le hubiese hecho daño como a mí?

—No digas eso, mi amor —dijo e hizo que sus ojos conectaran, sujetando sus mejillas—. Tú sola lograste cosas que muchas mujeres envidiarían. Mírate: eres una princesa valiente y guerrera. Te enfrentaste a Stephan por tu futuro, te enfrentaste a Stephan por ti y te enfrentaste a Stephan por mí, cuando era solo una niña que quería lamer tus piernas —consiguió que sonriese entre lágrimas.

—¿Solo querías eso de mí? —rio suavemente mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano bajo sus ojos.

—Lo quería todo contigo.

Uso el verbo en pasado y eso le hizo quedarse seria por unos instantes, sintiéndose algo agotada tras el momento. No era hora de pensar en negativo con la conversación tan buena que estaba teniendo con ella. Miró sus ojos verdes unos segundos y sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando bajaron hasta sus labios. Alexa tenía una de sus manos en su hombro, la había bajado desde su mejilla cuando ella se limpió las lágrimas. Vio que se mordía el labio y sus ojos volvieron a conectarse.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Alexa, rompiendo el silencio que las envolvió.

—¿De qué?

—Stephan. Cuando salga —aclaró.

—Aún queda para eso —le quitó importancia.

—Esa no era la pregunta —insistió con un susurro—, porque a mí si me da miedo.

—No te va a hacer nada, tonta —sonrió levemente, acariciando su pelo.

—No me da miedo por mí, me da miedo por ti. Me ha costado darme cuenta de lo que siento, de tener claro que me enamoraste seis años atrás —su corazón bombeaba con fuerza a medida que Alexa exponía sus sentimientos frente a ella—, pero que fue tan profundo que aún lo siento ahora —cogió su mano y la llevó a su pecho, y sintió también los latidos de Alexa—. Es una de las cosas que más me aterran en esta vida: que te hagan cualquier tipo de daño a ti.

—Alex… —susurró.

—Dios, Raven, sigo enamorada de ti. Y es muy raro, pero es muy cierto también. Es que lo sigo queriendo todo contigo —confesó, y sus labios se secaron de golpe, pasando levemente su lengua por ellos. Alexa se sentía como ella—. Estaba ya con Avery cuando llegaste, cuando supe que nos volveríamos a encontrar, e intenté autoconvencerme de que esto que experimentaba cada vez que estabas cerca estaba mal, porque quería estar con ella, pero todo era mentira. Era un distractor porque yo lo que realmente quiero es estar contigo, Raven. Te quiero conmigo otra vez. Te necesito —acabó en un susurro.

—Te quiero —dijo simplemente como resumen, sintiendo que sollozaba dentro de una sonrisa, mientras sus lágrimas volvían a aparecer. Alexa las atrapó con sus dedos pulgares, y se acercó a ella lentamente, buscando sus labios.

Sintió su aliento contra su boca mientras reposaban sus frentes juntas, respirando de la otra. Alexa acortó las distancias entre ellas, uniendo sus labios de forma pausada y suave, y las dos suspiraron tras estar unos segundos simplemente sintiéndolos. Se acercaron un poco más, buscando contacto corporal, mientras encontraban de nuevo la boca de la otra, atrapando ella el labio superior de Alex y esta el suyo inferior.

—Te quiero —murmuró la de ojos verdes antes de inclinarse de nuevo para besarla.

Casi suspiró al sentir sus labios rozándose y tuvo que sonreír cuando escucharon un grito de niña en la habitación y Alexa soltó una buena palabrota. Menos mal que había distancia entre las dos.

—Puede que haya tenido una pesadilla. Espera, ¿vale?

Ninguna se quería separar en realidad, y las dos bajaron a la vez la vista a la boca de la otra. Deslizó su mano hasta su nuca y tiró de ella para unir sus labios de forma fugaz. Fue una caricia breve, pero no pudo describir cómo se sintió al tener sus labios de nuevo contra los suyos: esa calidez y suavidad que los caracterizaba.

—Ve —la alentó, acariciando sus mejillas y besando la punta de su nariz—. Tenemos tiempo.

El momento fue intenso de verdad, y sentía cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. En ese instante, toda tristeza desapareció, porque Alexa le había dicho que quería estar con ella.

X X X

Raven le había dicho que la quería. Joder. Y ella se había confesado como una valiente de la vida. Le sorprendió incluso a ella misma mientras iba soltando una palabra tras otra, exponiendo en voz alta sus sentimientos por ella. Y lo haría durante toda la vida si así conseguía ese brillo en su mirada marrón. Mordió su labio, porque se moría por besarla, pero su sobrina la necesitaba. Sabía que esa noche tendría una pesadilla, aunque no tan pronto, apenas llevaba unas horas dormida si contaba el tiempo que se mantuvo en ese estado durante la película.

Entró en la habitación sin querer asustar a su sobrina, y se tumbó con ella en la cama con cuidado cuando se percató de su presencia allí. La abrazó con fuerza cuando se tiró sobre ella y la arropó con las mantas otra vez.

—¿Y mami? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Mami está bien —le aseguró.

—¿No se va a morir?

—No, cariño, a tu mami le quedan muchos años de vida —exageró las vocales mientras hablaba, dejando claro que ese "mucho" era "mucho".

—¿Dónde estamos? —notó por su voz que se estaba quedando dormida mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—En el piso de Raven, hemos celebrado su cumple, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Y mami?

—Mañana por la mañana vamos a verla y comemos con los abuelos.

—El abuelo es un tonto.

—Sí, el abuelo es un tonto —rio.

—Quiero mucho al abuelo.

Sonrió al escucharla, y besó su sien antes de percatarse de que Raven estaba asomada en la puerta, observándolas con media sonrisa.

—Mira quién está aquí —le susurró a la niña, y esta levantó un brazo hacia la mujer, invitándola a acercarse.

La latina lo hizo, sujetando la manita que le tendía su sobrina. La observó mientras hablaba con ella, Raven sería una gran madre, no tenía ningún sentido que pensara que por Stephan se habría quedado quieta, mientras él convertía su vida en un infierno. No, no habría sido así. Esa mujer habría luchado por su hijo y lo habría sacado de allí, al igual que consiguió salir por ella misma.

—¿Puedes dormir conmigo? —escuchó que le preguntaba Juno a Raven. Madre santa, esa niña no perdía el tiempo. Digna sobrina suya.

—Tendré que ponerme el pijama —comentó la mayor—. ¿Lo elegimos juntas?

La niña saltó rápidamente de la cama, y salió de la habitación decidida, como si hubiese vivido allí toda su vida. La cosa fue que giró a la derecha directamente, justo donde estaba su habitación. Raven y ella se miraron, aún estaba tumbada en la cama, y se sonrieron.

—¿Puedo ayudarte yo también? —sugirió.

—Necesitarás uno —tenía razón, porque Juno llevó su bolsa, pero ella solo tenía el chándal apestoso de la carrera—. ¿Cómo está tu rodilla? —le preguntó mientras avanzaban juntas por el pasillo.

—Mejor.

—No me mientas.

—Aún duele —confesó.

—Tengo una pomada que quizás te vendría bien.

—¿Un masaje antes de dormir? —insinuó, y rio cuando Raven le golpeó con su cadera.

—Sin final feliz.

—Jo —puso morros.

La mirada que le echó Raven de reojo la dejó sin aliento. Porque estaba Juno, si no…

—He pensado que hace frío.

—Lo has pensado, ¿eh? —se burló de su sobrina, y la verdad era que el contraste con la temperatura en Palo Alto era brutal.

—Si queréis, dormimos en mi cama, es más grande —sugirió Raven, y ella miró su cama, era diferente a la que tenía antes. Probablemente mil veces más cómoda, y era cierto que tenía unas dimensiones superiores.

—Raven, ya que hemos usado las sábanas de allí, podemos quedarnos en esa cama, así no lavas el doble.

—Como queráis.

Juno empezó a corretear por la habitación, inspeccionándola y ella se acercó para susurrarle al oído cuando vio que abría algunos cajones.

—Habrás guardado los vibradores, ¿no? —Raven le golpeó el brazo. Sonrió al verla más animada que antes, aunque aún se notase que había llorado.

—Sabes que no los tengo ahí.

—Es bueno saber que siguen en el mismo sitio —la picó, y consiguió que rodase los ojos antes de mirarla de reojo con media sonrisa.

 _¿Aire? Sí, por favor, un tanque entero. Lo he perdido._

Los treinta y nueve le sentaban muy bien.

Fue hacia su cómoda y sacó dos pijamas compuestos por camiseta de manga corta y pantalón largo. Dios, tenía que involucrarse un poco más: su cama era nueva y sus pijamas también. La ropa que llevaba diariamente también era nueva, sabía que esa mujer tenía algún tipo de relación amorosa con la ropa, le encantaba vestir bien y ella no se quejaba para nada. Aunque le encantaba cuando iba con vaqueros desgastados y camisetas básicas.

¿Su ropa interior también sería nueva?

—Toma, cámbiate y ahora voy —le dijo y ella alzó las cejas, aceptando el pijama.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —rio, empujándola hasta sacarla de la habitación—. Bueno, Juno puede quedarse.

Su sobrina tuvo el descaro de sacarle la lengua y bajarse levemente el párpado inferior de su ojo derecho, burlándose de ella antes de que Raven cerrase la puerta con una sonrisa. ¿Su sobrina iba a ver a Raven cambiándose? A ver si iba a conseguir conquistarla antes que ella.

Sonrió casi sin querer, porque es que Raven y ella sentían lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo.

 **X X X**

 **Hola a todas, esto es un anuncio de Miss Ginsey:**

 **Voy a estar desaparecida los próximos días, por eso he publicado hoy. Voy a estar de viaje y no creo que tenga tiempo para editar y publicar. _Nuestro momento_ volverá el día 18 de septiembre (intentaré que sea antes, pero lo veo difícil). **

**Otro mensaje es que estoy trabajando duro en _La tentación vive al lado_ y que espero que esté disponible a lo largo de septiembre. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 20?**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda.**


	21. Especial

**Capítulo 21. Especial.**

Juno le tiró del brazo para dirigirla a un lado de la acera y se percató de que pasaban junto a un puesto de helados de camino al hospital. Ella sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia allí y comprar dos cucuruchos.

—Tus madres me van a matar.

—Qué muerte tan dulce —contestó la niña.

—Hablamos demasiado —rio con el tono que usó, acariciando su pelo.

—Echo de menos a Raven —Juno puso morros.

Si el parecido ya era notable en un primer momento, se añadía el flechazo que su sobrina tuvo con Raven, seguramente nada más la vio. Increíble. Aunque el flechazo era mutuo, la latina la adoraba y eso lo tenía claro. Había aprovechado para pasar la mañana con su gemela en el hospital, pues sus padres y Clarke trabajaban, mientras Juno estaba en el colegio y Raven fue a la universidad, aprovechando que estaba allí para hablar con sus compañeros de departamento. Habían quedado en que se verían por la tarde, ella iba a aprovechar para comer con su familia y Raven no quiso molestar, a pesar de que no lo hacía para nada.

Era mejor no presionarla, aún no habían hablado de nada sobre su actual situación. ¿Volverían juntas? Porque no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que se habían dado, muy corto, pero un beso increíble. Uf, temblaba solo de recordarlo.

—Menuda cara de felicidad para estar chupando algo con forma de falo —susurró Lexa a su oído cuando entraron en su habitación y Juno se enganchó al cuello de su otra madre.

—Puaj, Lexa. Qué forma de cortarme la digestión.

—¿Ya estás haciendo la digestión? Si ni siquiera te lo has terminado de comer —la acusó.

—¡Clarke! —llamó a su cuñada—. Toma —le sonrió tendiéndole el cucurucho—. Sé que te gusta este sabor —le guiñó un ojo y la rubia se lo agradeció, llevándoselo a la boca y volviendo a atender a su hija. Miró a su gemela y le susurró de vuelta—. A tu mujer sí que le gustan las cosas fálicas.

—Oh, Dios —se quejó Lexa—. Bueno, cuéntame. Sé que no habéis estado en casa de papá y mamá.

—Pasamos la noche con Raven, las dos en su cama. Espero que no te moleste que tu hija babee por las piernas de Reyes.

—Creo que esa eres tú —ella rodó los ojos al escucharla.

—Juno —llamó a su sobrina—, ¿cómo está Raven?

—Muy buena —sonrió con los labios manchados de helado, y ella miró a su hermana con cara de "¿ves?", haciéndole negar con la cabeza.

—Os habéis besado delante de mi hija, ¿verdad?

—Ey, Lex, no te enfades, ya sabes que donde hubo fuego… —sonrió con picardía—. Esperamos a que se durmiese, ni los movimientos la despertaron —se burló, consiguiendo que abriese la boca sorprendida—. Eh, no… ¡No! —se quejó cuando su gemela golpeó su hombro— Que no hicimos nada, idiota. Raven me confesó cómo se sentía con respecto a los abortos que tuvo, y le solté todo lo que sentía por ella —acabó confesando.

—¿Y qué sientes?

—Puf… Siento de todo, Lex. Siento todo lo que sentía cuando comenzamos hace seis años, pero incrementado por un millón. Ella me dijo también que me quería —sonrió al recordarlo.

—¿Vais a volver?

—Quiero volver con ella, pero me da miedo ser otra vez una inmadura.

—Ya no eres así, Alex. Bueno, sigues un poco loca, pero has madurado, créeme. Además, no te lo quise decir para que no te motivases, pero estoy casi al cien por cien de segura de que Raven fue a ese máster a por ti.

—¿Tú crees? —se interesó, alzando las cejas.

—Sí, y Clarke también.

—¿Ya estáis hablando de mí? —intervino la rubia.

—Comentando lo preciosa que estás —piropeó Lexa a su mujer, consiguiendo que la besase.

—Ohh… mira Juno —colocó a su sobrina sobre sus piernas—: Algún día tú encontrarás a la persona de tus sueños.

—Ya la he encontrado: se llama Raven y algún día me casaré con ella.

—O te das prisa, o te la quitan —se metió su gemela con ella, y la ayudó a levantarse de la cama antes de largarse del hospital. Siempre le habían dado mal rollo.

X X X

El día estaba cargado de emociones, aún sentía esa mirada verde sobre ella mientras desayunaban. Su mirada, ahí estaba de nuevo, porque la noche anterior abrieron juntas una puerta y le gustó cómo acabó. Muchas veces lo había pensado (el cómo sería si sucediese): se imaginó a Alexa besándola de esa forma pasional que le conquistó hacía seis años, probablemente dejándola con los labios hinchados y ganas de más, acabando las dos juntas deshaciendo la cama. Pero fue mucho mejor, aún sentía la forma en la que sus bocas se habían vuelto a encontrar tras tanto tiempo y estaba claro que siempre la había buscado a ella.

No había hablado ni con Luna ni con Carmen, porque había estado toda la mañana ocupada con sus compañeros planificando las clases del segundo cuatrimestre. No estaba preparada para separarse de Alexa, y eso que quedaban aún tres meses, los cuales se pasarían en nada, seguro.

Salió del ascensor y paró en seco cuando vio a Alexa sentada frente a su puerta, sonriendo mientras se levantaba. Sentía que su cuerpo ya ardía tan solo por cómo la miraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, y Alexa lamió sus labios tras observarla de arriba abajo.

—Habíamos quedado en que después de comer nos iríamos, ¿no? Y me muero por estar a solas contigo ya.

—¿No dijiste que hasta las cinco no terminabas? —se burló, tan solo por prepararse mentalmente: sabía que, en cuanto abriese la puerta, Alexa iba a besarla.

Nada más introdujo la llave en la cerradura, sintió la respiración de Alexa contra su nuca tras haberse colocado a sus espaldas. Llevaba una coleta, así que era mucho más fácil para su ahora profesora acariciar su piel con su nariz, tal y como lo hacía en esos instantes. Entonces sintió las manos de la chica en su cintura, justo cuando dio la primera vuelta en la cerradura. Cerró los ojos cuando las subió, delineando sus costados, y suspiró cuando las volvió a bajar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —dio la segunda vuelta justo cuando escuchó su voz contra su oreja.

—Estoy bien —contestó, e inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro cuando la abrazó.

Abrió la puerta y entraron en esa postura, caminando abrazadas. Cerraron sin dejar de acariciar las manos de la otra y sintió un escalofrío cuando los labios de Alexa se deslizaron por su cuello, apenas rozándose con su piel. Luego bajó a su hombro, suspirando contra él.

—Date la vuelta —pidió, parando el avance de sus cuerpos, y quedaron frente a frente.

Las manos de Alexa se apoyaron en su cintura, acariciándola antes de rodearla con sus brazos. Mordieron su labio a la vez mientras se miraban, consiguiendo que se les escapase una sonrisa a las dos. Llevó sus manos al cuello de Alexa, pegándose más a ella. Se sentía increíblemente bien al estar de nuevo contra su cuerpo.

—Espero que los móviles estén apagados y tu timbre no funcione —habló cerca de su rostro, y ella jadeó cuando su espalda se apoyó en la pared.

—¿No quieres que te interrumpan, Woods?

—Necesito besarte durante mil horas seguidas.

—Hazlo —la alentó, rozándole la nariz con la suya, y bajó la mirada fugazmente a su boca.

—Sujétame bien por si me desmayo —susurró, y se percató de que sus ojos también estaban fijos en sus labios.

Rio suavemente por su frase, porque seguía siendo su niña dramática, y la atrajo de un tirón, separando sus labios para recibir los suyos, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse las separó. Alexa se tiró al suelo y soltó un sonido frustrado, escondiendo la cara en sus manos. Lo que decía: dramática.

—Joder, Raven, pensaba que había entrado alguien. ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que ibas a estar aquí? —Carmen apareció en el pasillo con una mano sobre el pecho y miró directamente al suelo para ver a Alexa, ahora boca abajo y con la cara enterrada en sus brazos—. ¿Quién es? —susurró— ¿La has matado? —se llevó la mano a la boca, y ella rodó los ojos antes de darle una suave patada a Alexa.

—Levántate y saluda a Carmen, Woods.

—No siento nada —contestó, y ella se agachó para obligarla a levantarse.

La vio ir hacia Carmen y la siguió, pues también iba a saludar a su amiga. No la veía desde hacía dos meses. Paró en seco cuando Alexa agarró las mejillas de Carmen y la besó en los labios.

¿Acababa de pasar lo que creía que acababa de pasar?

—Vaya, tienen razón con eso de que en California la gente es más cariñosa —comentó Carmen risueña.

—Era para Raven, pero ya que has interrumpido: disfrútalo —murmuró Alex abatida antes de largarse al salón y dejarse caer en el sofá.

—¿Estáis juntas? —preguntó en un susurro cuando se quedaron a solas en el pasillo, sujetando el cuello de su camiseta.

—No, estamos intentándolo —se liberó de su agarre—, pero no dejáis de interrumpirnos.

—Oh, Dios, me alegro tanto por ti —la abrazó y empezó a darle besos en el pelo—. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

—¿Te ha gustado el beso? Porque era mío —fingió estar molesta cuando su amiga se separó, pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Toma, te lo devuelvo —rio—. Yo tengo los de mi Heller, que me los da muy bien.

—¡No me jodáis que os habéis besado! —Alexa se materializó a su lado, y se llevaron a la vez las mano al pecho por el susto que les dio.

—Recoge las cosas, que nos vamos.

—¡Pero os habéis besado! —las señaló— Es mi fantasía de toda la vida y me lo he perdido.

—Alexa —le advirtió con media sonrisa y la chica se fue, más frustrada aún hacia la habitación—. Escúchame —se giró de nuevo hacia su amiga—, las sábanas de la cama de la habitación de invitados están usadas. Déjalas donde están y las lavaré cuando vuelva. Tendré que hacer limpieza general de todo esto —dio un repaso visual a su piso.

—Dime que habéis follado, por el amor del cielo.

—No hemos follado, pero tranquila, creo que no voy a tardar mucho en darte la noticia —le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, que le sonreía.

—Me alegro por que esté funcionando, de verdad.

—Yo también —se sinceró antes de ver a Alexa salir de la habitación con la mochila de deporte colgada al hombro.

—Te queda bien la ropa de tu " _mami"_ —se burló Carmen, y Alexa sonrió antes de mirarla directamente a ella, provocando el mismo gesto en su rostro.

X X X

Raven llevaba un rato jugando con sus dedos mientras charlaban sobre posibles fallos dentro de un avión que podían conducir a una catástrofe; era un tema bastante tranquilizador para esas situaciones. Cambió rápidamente de tema y, como siempre, Raven le siguió el rollo.

—Y, hablando de cosas terribles —sonrió—: ¿con cuántas personas te has besado en este último mes, Raven?

—No lo sé, pero la que me interesa siempre va a cámara lenta.

—¿Hablas de mí? —alzó las cejas y se perdió en la sonrisa que le dedicó la latina.

—Entiendo que quieras que sea… especial, pero una mujer tiene sus necesidades —tonteó y cambió los movimientos de sus dedos sobre su piel.

—Me lo tengo que currar para destacar. Te has besado con Alejandro, con Tania, con Luna, con Juno y con Carmen.

—Sí, el que nos dimos ayer no supera ninguno de esos —se burló, y ella aprovechó para entrelazar sus manos mientras reían.

Se quedó observando sus dedos, nunca pensó que estaría en ese punto con Raven tras ese tiempo, pero no podía estar más feliz. Acercó su mano a sus labios y la besó despacio, antes de hacer lo mismo con su muñeca sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, concretamente de su sonrisa. Comenzó a subir por su brazo con distintos besos hasta llegar a su hombro, apoyando ahí su barbilla para mirarla de cerca.

—¿Crees que existe el momento especial? —se interesó.

—Creo que existen las personas especiales —sonrió con su respuesta, y echó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento de Raven para que sus rostros quedasen cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Crees que soy especial? —preguntó de nuevo, y se acercó un poco más a su rostro al suyo, sintiendo ya ese cosquilleo en los labios que demandaban la unión con los de Raven "ya", en ese mismo instante.

—No lo creo, lo eres —susurró, mirando fijamente sus labios y ella la imitó.

—¿Crees que las personas especiales podemos hacer momentos especiales?

—Hazlo ya.

Sonrió antes de inclinarse y capturar los labios de Raven con los suyos, sin moverlos, tan solo sintiéndolos contra los suyos tras tanto tiempo. Fue como viajar al pasado, a la primera vez que la latina la besó en aquel gimnasio donde se veían casi a diario tras las clases, y es que se sentía exactamente igual a entonces: sus labios seguían teniendo esa calidez y suavidad que le caracterizaba. Movió suavemente los suyos para poder abarcar un poco más de ellos, cambiando a su labio inferior: le gustaba más tener ese entre los suyos. Sintió el suspiro de Raven contra su boca y su mano colocándose sobre su mejilla; los dedos de la otra seguían entrelazados sobre su regazo.

Se separó ligeramente de ella y la miró unos segundos, viendo ese brillo en su mirada que tanto le gustaba. Separó sus labios y los unió a los suyos de nuevo, esta vez sintiendo el sabor del cacao que llevaba puesto, pero quería sentirla a ella así que su lengua pidió permiso primero, no iba a ser maleducada, moviéndose al compás de sus labios, pero fue Raven la que tomó las riendas, acariciando su lengua con la suya. Llevó su mano libre a su cuello, buscando un punto de sujeción, porque de verdad que se iba a desmayar, y una vez todo estuvo controlado en su interior y exterior, se dedicó a ese beso en condiciones.

Intentó guiarlo ella, pero Raven no le dejó, y se le escapó un gruñido, haciéndola reír mientras se separaba ligeramente y miraba a su alrededor.

—Ten cuidado, a ver si nos echan por escándalo público —susurró la latina, rozando su nariz con la suya.

—Sería otra forma de catástrofe aéreo, no creo que sobrevivamos a una caída desde esta altura.

—Idiota —se le escapó una sonrisa automáticamente cuando Raven la besó fugazmente.

—Ha sido un beso de altura. No podré superar jamás este, ¿te das cuenta? —la mano de la latina se colocó directamente en su nuca y la atrajo más a su rostro.

—Sí, sí que puedes —murmuró y se volvieron a besar.

Lo sentía por todos lados a pesar de ser sus labios los que se movían sin parar, apenas involucrando a su lengua, porque en esos momentos lo único que valía era sentir. Porque estaba besándola de nuevo y se daba cuenta de que todo lo que había estado buscando se encontraba concentrado en ella desde siempre. Era pasión, erotismo y sensualidad, pero también era cariño, confianza, respeto, tranquilidad… Joder, Raven siempre había sido su mujer ideal, y esa vez pensaba hacer las cosas de forma diferente.

X X X

Mordió su labio inferior una vez más, sin apretar demasiado, escuchándola suspirar en su boca cuando la volvió a besar en profundidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaban contra el coche, que estaba aparcado en el parking del aeropuerto, entretenidas mientras se besaban sin parar. Tal y como esperaba, no iba a poder separarse tan fácilmente de la boca de Alexa. Terminó de enredar sus dos manos en el pelo de su exalumna y sintió un escalofrío cuando la apretó aún más contra la carrocería del vehículo, sintiendo completamente todo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Abrió la boca, jadeando, y recibió la lengua insistente de Alexa, y decidió que no estaría mal perder un poco el control, sobre todo cuando la chica coló una pierna con habilidad entre las suyas y bajó su mano por su costado hasta llegar a su pierna y alzarla hasta su cadera.

—No sé si puedo controlarme, Raven —murmuró contra su boca.

En vez de contestarle, la buscó con un movimiento de caderas, consiguiendo que gimiese en su boca mientras la besaba con urgencia, buscando más contacto. Agradeció internamente cuando Alexa incrementó la intensidad del beso: las embestidas de sus labios contra los suyos la estaban dejando sin aliento y con ganas de más, de mucho más.

Estaban demasiado metidas en ese beso, tanto que las dos se asustaron cuando escucharon las ruedas de un vehículo acercándose a donde se encontraban.

—Vamos a casa —le propuso, acariciando su cuello.

—Qué bien suena —le sonrió, ladeando su cabeza y volviendo a capturar sus labios en un tierno beso.

—Esa frase me resulta familiar, pero en un contexto más húmedo.

—Joder, _mami —s_ onrió al escucharla, porque Alexa sí podía llamarla así, y la acercó a un nuevo beso, esta vez más lento.

—Venga, vámonos. Conduzco yo —decidió, robándole las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No hace falta, Reyes.

—Sí hace falta, tu rodilla tiene que descansar. No te creas que se me ha olvidado.

La escuchó bufar, pero no le hizo ningún caso, rodeando el coche antes de meterse en él. Sonrió cuando recibió otro beso de la chica una vez dentro. No podía describir cómo se sentía, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba realmente feliz por poder estar besándola de nuevo, y esa vez iba a dar más de sí misma para que saliese bien, pero primero ambas tenían un asunto pendiente.

Y es que se tenían demasiadas ganas.

X X X

Intentó frenar a Alexa cuando quiso cogerla dentro del ascensor, sabía que cuando se excitaba no pensaba demasiado y estaba más que comprobado en ese momento: no tenía en cuenta para nada su rodilla. Mientras a ella le funcionase bien el cerebro, no iba a permitir que la cargase en brazos y añadiese peso extra, aunque a decir verdad ya estaba fallando bastante. Gimió cuando Alex mordió su labio y tiró de él, soltándolo y bajando hasta su cuello. Enredó sus dedos en su pelo y cerró los ojos por la sensación que le provocaba.

Dios, iban a hacerlo en ese mismo momento y su cuerpo temblaba por las ganas.

Salieron a trompicones del ascensor y se separó de su boca con un suspiro, buscando las llaves en su bolso mientras su espalda estaba siendo aprisionada por todo el cuerpo de la chica, que besaba su cuello de forma insistente. Entraron en la casa, y cerraron de un portazo. Alexa no tardó en tirar su mochila y la chaqueta que le había cogido prestada porque en Phoenix refrescaba, y ella dejó su bolso en el mueble de la entrada, que justo estaba a su lado, dejando también que Alexa le quitase la chaqueta.

Parecía que no iban a cruzar ni una palabra, que las dos sabían lo que querían y necesitaban en ese instante. Sus bocas no dejaban de moverse sobre la otra y sus manos no paraban quietas, buscando cada vez más de la otra.

—Joder —la escuchó jadear una vez coló sus manos bajo la camiseta que llevaba. Se separó ligeramente de ella y alzó los brazos, facilitándole la labor a Alexa en mitad del pasillo.

Dejó que la besase de nuevo y que apoyase ambas manos en su espalda desnuda, acariciándola completamente y sin dejar de mover sus labios al mismo ritmo. Suspiraron a la vez y aprovechó que se separaban para deshacerse de la camiseta de su exalumna también. La recorrió con la mirada y se mordió el labio a la vez que posaba la mano sobre su abdomen, acariciando su piel.

Levantó la mirada y se sonrieron, esa sonrisa cómplice que siempre se habían dedicado la una a la otra. Si lo unía a esa mirada llena de cariño y respeto, se podía dar cuenta de lo mucho que la quería aún. Sus bocas se estrellaron de nuevo y ambas agarraron el pelo de la otra mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Alex hacia delante y ella hacia atrás. Su espalda volvió a golpear contra la pared, pero agarró la cintura del pantalón que llevaba para cambiar posiciones.

Echó su cuerpo sobre el suyo y continuó besándola. Acarició la línea de su mandíbula con la yema de sus dedos, sonriéndole cuando volvieron a mirarse. Dios, todo estaba siendo intenso y notaba que estaba mojada y caliente por la situación, pero había tantos matices entre las dos.. Era lo que vivieron en el pasado y las sensaciones que las rodeaban en el presente lo que conseguía que aquel momento fuese perfecto.

La atrajo de nuevo, besándola de nuevo, usando la lengua justa para conseguir otro sonido de agrado salir de su garganta.

—Decisión importante —dijo Alexa, pero ella se adelantó.

—Yo arriba.

—No —rio suavemente, antes de besarla de forma fugaz—. ¿Tu habitación o la mía?

—Mi cama aún no ha sido estrenada —insinuó, y rio cuando Alexa fue directamente hacia allí.

La siguió y cuando entró en ella la vio sobre la cama ya sin pantalones, esperándola con "una postura sexy". Lo habría sido si no estuviese haciendo el tonto. Se quitó sus pantalones también frente a ella, y su rostro divertido se esfumó: ahora la miraba con deseo.

—De verdad, esa ropa interior… Joder —se echó sobre la almohada, pasándose las manos por la cara varias veces, y ella aprovechó para sentarse sobre su abdomen a horcajadas y apartar las manos de su rostro.

—Mírame —le pidió, llevando sus manos a su abdomen, para que también la tocase.

—Raven, estás… —suspiró, continuando con su recorrido visual por su cuerpo—. Estás increíble, de verdad. Estas caderas… Uf.

Agarró la zona en cuestión y apretó sus dedos en ella. Se sentó y rodeó su cintura para que no se tambalease por el cambio de posición y se sonrieron observándose de cerca antes de besarse casi a la vez. Lo que decía: el momento perfecto.

—Escúchame —le susurró, sintiendo de nuevo sus labios en su cuello—, sé que querrás hacer muchas cosas.

—Muchísimas —confirmó Alex, mordiéndole el cuello.

—Pero mi parte profesional no me permite que le hagamos daño a tu rodilla —sonrió cuando la vio frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que tú abajo —la besó de forma fugaz— y yo arriba.

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar? —preguntó con diversión.

—Busca donde ponga "firme aquí".

—No me hagas esto si sabes que no puedo jugar —puso morros y ella la miró con cariño, echando su pelo hacia atrás.

—Te duele, ¿verdad? —se preocupó, y ella asintió antes de besar su nariz—. ¿Quieres ir al médico?

—Eh… ¿Raven? —preguntó con un tono incrédulo—. Estás en ropa interior encima de mí. Claro que no quiero ir al médico. ¿Estamos locos?

—Menos mal —suspiró aliviada antes de besarla otra vez.

El beso empezó de forma tierna, pero las dos estaban igual de necesitadas y no tardó en volver a sentir sus labios arder por la forma brusca en la que se iban moviendo, queriendo más de la otra. Alexa se entretuvo acariciando su espalda mientras ella seguía con su pelo, y no tardó en bajar ambas manos hasta cubrir su culo con ellas.

—Un millón de veces mejor —apretó sus nalgas y ella rio, dejando que lo tocase a su antojo mientras bajaba besando su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Sigue —le pidió antes de seguir lamiendo su piel y mordiéndola suavemente.

Alexa dejó su culo antes de bajar por sus piernas, y la escuchó jadear de nuevo mientras seguía entretenida con su cuello, esta vez el otro lado. No tardó en subir por su espalda y su respiración agitada hacía que todo su interior estuviese en ebullición. Era una lucha por querer ir despacio, disfrutando de ella, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que fuese ya.

Sus bocas se unieron de nuevo, besándose mientras Alexa terminaba de subir sus manos, pero en vez de desabrocharle el sujetador, fue hasta sus hombros y, con un gruñido contra su boca, bajó los tirantes hasta descubrir sus pechos. Se separó ligeramente de ella para mirarla sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, porque realmente le había puesto muy cachonda el gesto. Alexa observaba fijamente sus pechos y respiraba tan agitada que estuvo a punto de pedirle que se tranquilizase por si se desmayaba de verdad.

Se besaron de nuevo, atrayéndola de nuevo a su boca, pero no duró demasiado, porque Alexa lamió su barbilla con los ojos cerrados, succionándola ligeramente antes de bajar por su garganta. Su lengua estaba consiguiendo que sus respiraciones cambiasen, ahora era ella la que empezó a tener problema para incorporar oxígeno a sus pulmones. Su mano fue la primera en llegar, colocándose bajo su pecho, y ella no podía dejar de mirar lo que hacía, sobre todo cómo la miraba con sus labios entreabiertos, queriendo atacar de una vez. Apretó su seno ligeramente y suspiró antes de besar entre ellos y acercarse lentamente a uno de ellos.

Gimió suavemente cuando, tras lamer los alrededores, pasó su lengua sobre su pezón. El sentirlo unido a la imagen de esa boca tan increíble hizo que temblase ligeramente, sobre todo cuando lo atrapó entre sus labios, succionándolo varias veces antes de soltarlo con un sonido húmedo y pasar al otro pecho. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y suspiró, tirando de ella cuando mordió levemente. Volvió a atraerla a su pecho y esta vez se entretuvo entre succiones y lamidas en esa zona que tenía increíblemente sensible.

Necesitaba tocarla a ella también, así que desabrochó su sujetador y lo tiró a un extremo de la habitación antes de tumbarla sobre la cama. La admiró unos segundos, aún sentada en su abdomen, se notaba que había continuado con el ejercicio, a pesar de haber dejado el fútbol: tenía un cuerpo increíble y tonificado. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y besó sus labios, suspirando las dos a la vez cuando se sintieron por primera vez tras tanto tiempo sin ropa de por medio de cintura hacia arriba. Se entretuvo más de lo previsto en sus labios, pero no por ello no la tocó. Deslizó una mano por su costado antes de llegar a su pecho y sentir su pezón ya duro contra la palma. Gimieron a la vez, ella más bien por las sensaciones, pero ninguna se iba a quejar de gemidos de más.

Empezó a bajar por su cuello, creando un camino de besos húmedos hasta la zona de su esternón tras haber lamido la zona de su clavícula, que siempre le había gustado. Llegó a su pecho, lo miró unos segundos antes de imitarla y pasar primero su lengua por todos lados antes de hacerlo por su pezón, el que tenía el piercing aún. Lo introdujo directamente en su boca y se dedicó a él antes de notar que Alexa intentaba girarlas para colocarse encima, pero la paró, sujetando su hombro. La escuchó gemir algo más alto cuando mordió suavemente, sintiendo el pendiente contra sus dientes, antes de descender por su abdomen, besándoselo y disfrutando de lo terso que estaba.

Llegó a sus piernas y las besó, todo lo largas que eran, teniendo cuidado con su rodilla. Separó sus muslos a medida que subía por ellos, lamiéndolos y paró justo cuando llegó a la zona de su ingle. Llevaba ropa interior suya porque se había duchado en su piso, y la verdad es que era raro verla con un culote en esa situación, así que, en vez de tocar sobre ellas, se las quitó directamente, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Intentó controlar su respiración mientras la miraba, pero no pudo.

—Desnúdate tú también —le pidió Alexa, sentándose y atrayéndola para besarla, y lo hizo con gusto.

Le devolvió cada embestida que creaba con sus labios y dejó que la chica bajase su ropa interior hasta las rodillas, luego ella hizo el resto. La chica se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama observándola de arriba abajo todo el rato, y veía su pecho subir y bajar de forma repetida en intervalos cortos de tiempo.

Se tumbó sobre ella, colocándose de tal modo que sus piernas quedasen entrelazadas. Empezó a moverse contra Alexa cuando esta agarró sus caderas y la instó a ello. Ambas gimieron a la vez, cerca de la boca de la otra, y aprovechó cuando sus labios se rozaron para besarla en condiciones, sin dejar de sentir placer contra ella. La notaba completamente humedecida contra su piel, y estaba segura de que la chica que había bajo su cuerpo sentía lo mismo.

Alexa jadeó y acarició su pelo por la zona de su nuca, antes de subir hasta su coleta y quitársela, dejando caer su melena sobre sus hombros; tampoco le faltaba mucho para deshacerse del todo. La escuchó suspirar mientras la observaba antes de besarla con urgencia.

—Necesito tocarte, mi amor —murmuró Alex contra su boca.

—Y yo a ti —le contestó de la misma forma.

Se apoyó en su antebrazo, dejando que la mano derecha de Alexa se colase entre sus cuerpos y gimió, dejándose caer sobre su hombro, cuando los dedos de la chica comenzaron a acariciarla despacio. La escuchó jadear contra su oído, comenzando a crear un movimiento constante hacia arriba y hacia abajo, recorriéndola completamente. La imitó, bajando también su mano derecha para colarla entre sus piernas, y arqueó sus caderas buscando más cuando notó cómo su humedad manchaba sus dedos. Estaba completamente mojada… Dios, lo había echado tanto de menos.

—Mírame, _mami._

Elevó su tronco como pudo, dejando su antebrazo contra el colchón, y Alex subió su mano libre para entrelazarla con la suya sobre su cabeza. Miró el gesto antes de centrarse en sus ojos y darle un suave beso sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Imitaron los movimientos de la otra y, cuando Alexa se posicionó para penetrarla, ella hizo lo mismo. Fue a la vez, sincronizadas y sin dejar de mirarse, sin dejar de gemir cerca de los labios de la otra.

—Eres preciosa —confesó sin dejar de mirar ese verde, y Alexa contestó con un gemido antes de besarse, esta vez con los ojos cerrados al ser uno más intenso.

Comenzaron a moverse más erráticas contra la otra, apenas controlando los movimientos de sus caderas contra la otra y, si no se estaban besando, estaban mirándose fijamente; sus manos sin dejar de estar entrelazadas. Alexa fue la primera en tener pequeños espasmos en sus paredes más íntimas, y quizás fue eso lo que hizo que ella misma notase ese orgasmo inminente. ¿Iban a tenerlo a la vez?

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de completa y de feliz, que supuso que, cuando llegó el momento en el que las dos sucumbieron al placer y cayó derrotada sobre su anatomía, fue normal el ponerse a llorar. Acabó riendo cuando la chica le pidió, entre lágrimas también, que no lo hiciese.

—Ha sido perfecto —murmuró Alex, mientras se abrazaban, aún en la misma postura: su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—No podría haber sido más especial —confesó, sonriéndose la una a la otra e inclinándose para volverla a besar.

 **X X X**

 **¡He vuelto!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 21?**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios.**

 **Importante para mí:**

 **¿Cuándo preferís que sean las actualizaciones de Nuestro momento: sábado o domingo?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	22. Empezando de nuevo

**Capítulo 22. Empezando de nuevo.**

Se sentó en la silla y observó a sus alumnos mientras realizaban la práctica. Bella era la encargada de pasar entre las mesas mientras ella descansaba su jodida rodilla en el asiento del profesor. En un par de horas debía ir al médico para que se la mirasen otra vez, fue un poco idiota por presionarse demasiado en la carrera para impresionar a Raven. Pero mereció la pena.

Sonrió con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, porque había podido sentir a Raven de nuevo. Y en ese instante también, porque incluso su perfume estaba en su ropa por sus abrazos o sus besos durante la mañana antes de ir a clase.

Se tocó la rodilla y se la miró, a pesar de no poder ver a través de la ropa. Ojalá pudiese, así podría ver un poco a su _mamita_ , que estaba increíblemente perfecta con los años y el peso que cogió. Por Dios y por la Virgen, estaría mirando esas caderas todo el día, quizás podía proponerle esa tarde el ir desnudas por la casa. Facilitaría el proceso cuando quisiese acostarse con ella y le alegraría la vista a partes iguales. La observó fijamente mientras hablaba con sus compañeros, se notaba que tenía más experiencia que ellos, porque acababa siempre explicándoles las prácticas al grupo que tenía en la facultad. Mordió su labio disimulada cuando Raven se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se quedó con una camiseta de tirantes finos, que tenía un escote alucinante. Bendita toda ella.

Es que encima el moreno le estaba durando más de lo normal con eso de estar en la costa y suspiraba porque su piel estaba más bronceada. En serio, se alegraba tanto de poder babear a gusto por esa mujer…

Se quedó seria cuando Alejandro le dijo algo al oído y ella lo separó mientras reían.

 _Respira hondo, Woods._

No era celosa y Raven podía tener las amistades que quisiese, pero sabía que ese hombre estaba completamente colado por ella. Normal, las cosas como son. Aún no había hablado con Raven sobre lo que eran, pero algo tenían que ser después de lo de la noche anterior y las confesiones en Phoenix. ¿Cuánto tardaría en ponerse bien su rodilla? Sí que era verdad que con la pomada de Raven mejoró, pero es que quería hacer muchas cosas con aquella mujer y necesitaba un poco más de movilidad.

Se levantó como pudo para ayudar a Bella con su labor de observar y resolver dudas, la verdad era que una vez se quedaba frío el músculo dolía mucho más. Así que fue cojeando hasta las mesas. Vio que Bella se ocupaba de la de Raven, así que maldijo en voz baja y fue hacia otra. Captó la atención de la latina mientras se movía por el aula y le sonrió desde la distancia, asegurándole que estaba bien.

Es que estaba realmente bien, sobre todo si recordaba su sonrisa entre besos, había sido realmente perfecto el momento. No había podido ser mejor. Y sentía escalofríos cuando la recordaba moviéndose contra su mano, apretando sus dedos unidos y con esa cara que ponía cuando tenía un orgasmo: la misma que años atrás. Era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, como si todo estuviese tal y como cuando tenían tan solo veintidós y treintaidós años.

Cuando terminó la clase, la llamó para que se quedase tras despedirse de Bella, que tenía una reunión de departamento: todo indicaba que se iba a quedar fija en esa facultad, y se alegraba mucho por su amiga. Vio cómo se despedía de sus amigos y sonrió hacia ellos cuando terminó de darle besos a todos. Cómo se aprovechaban, rodó los ojos y rio cuando llegó frente a ella con expresión divertida.

—Pensaba que detrás de ti solo estaban Alejandro y Tania. Me sorprendes, Reyes —admiró, y rio más cuando Raven le golpeó el hombro antes de sujetar su mano y acercarla a ella cuando se quedaron a solas.

—¿Para qué me has llamado, profesora Woods? —inquirió alzando una ceja y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para que sus narices no chocasen. Ella la besó, que no la provocase, y sintió que le devolvía el gesto tras sonreír ligeramente.

—Siempre me han gustado tus besos de "buena suerte" —confesó, antes de hacerlo de nuevo, sintiendo la mano de Raven en su cadera.

—Avísame de lo que te digan, ¿vale? —pidió, posando los labios fugazmente sobre su nariz antes de conectar sus miradas.

—Claro —aceptó sonriendo. Que la llamasen dependiente dentro del ámbito sentimental, pero adoraba esas cosas dentro de una relación—. Escúchame —pidió, observando sus ojos, y aprovechó para echar un mechón de pelo hacia atrás—, ¿qué haces mañana por la noche?

—¿Quieres proponerme algo? —Raven acarició su nuca con los dedos.

—Quiero preparar algo para nosotras.

—¿Una cita, profesora? —le hizo reír.

—Joder, creo que me pone muy cachonda que me llames profesora, Reyes —se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó, esa vez más en profundidad, gimiendo cuando la latina introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca. La empujó ligeramente hasta ponerla contra una de las filas de mesas, pretendiendo subirla en ella para tener mejor acceso. Es que llevaba falda, joder.

—Espera, espera —la frenó y vio que se lamía los labios aunque ya los tenía húmedos por el beso—. Mira qué hora es, mi amor, quiero que vayas al médico y que te miren esa rodilla.

—Vale, me gusta que te preocupes por mí —sonrió.

—Siempre. Y avísame —la señaló con el dedo.

—Sí.

Se inclinó de nuevo y le dio un corto beso como despedida.

X X X

La miró fijamente, rodando los ojos cuando vio su cara de dolor extremo: qué exagerada. Sujetaba su pierna con cuidado y hacía que la flexionase, ayudándola con los ejercicios que le mandaron tras la revisión.

—Alex, esto no te puede estar doliendo tanto —dijo, y Alexa sonrió ligeramente, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Un poco sí, _mami_.

—Voy a apretar, ¿vale? Veo que sigues igual de flexible —se metió con ella.

—La que necesita ser flexible es la _bottom_ —su frase le hizo reír antes de dejar que estirase la pierna sobre el sofá del salón otra vez.

—Voy a dejar que seas la _top_ un par de veces, pero solo porque tengo muchas ganas de que me folles. Después volveremos a lo habitual en nosotras.

—Me gusta eso de "habitual" junto al "nosotras" —ambas se sonrieron.

—No me puedo creer que sientas lo mismo que yo tras todo este tiempo —confesó, queriendo sacar el tema "sentimientos" a relucir.

—Al contrario, Reyes. No me puedo creer que alguien como tú siga sintiendo lo mismo por alguien como yo.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Alex. Por más que lo he intentado al ver que no volvías, no podía sacarte de mi mente.

—Eres más valiente que yo —suspiró.

—Nos complementamos: tú eres valiente en unas cosas y yo en otras.

Acarició su rostro despacio sin dejar de mirarla mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto al sofá.

—Tengo una pregunta importantísima.

—Dispara.

—¿Vamos a dormir juntas todos los días? —sonrió y le hizo reír de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que durmamos juntas?

—Eh… ¿sí? —probó suerte— Pero no prometo que me portaré bien. Tengo las manos largas.

—No creo que me importe mucho —sonrió, y se apoyó en su brazo para besarla, riendo cuando realizó el sonido de una pedorreta contra su boca—. ¿Necesitas que te lave ropa?

—Creo que aún no tengo el cesto lleno.

—Yo tampoco, pero si lo unimos, eso que nos ahorramos.

—Raven, ¿este es nuestro momento?

La frase le hizo sonreír, y no terminó de levantarse, sino que se tumbó con cuidado sobre ella, abrazándose a la vez. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a acariciar su espalda, besando su sien.

Acabó buscando sus labios con los suyos y se entregó a ese beso que las dos se empezaron a regalar. Soltó un gemido cuando sintió su lengua contra la suya, y aguantó las ganas de arquearse contra ella, pero Alexa no se lo puso fácil e hizo que sus caderas chocasen entre ellas.

—Espera, mi amor —pidió agitada, acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad y disfrutando de la forma en la que la miraba.

—Llevo pensando en esto toda la mañana.

—Y yo —admitió—, pero te tengo que poner lo que te han mandado, preparar la lavadora y hacer la comida.

—No te merezco —bromeó, y ella se inclinó para darle un fugaz beso, propinándole un manotazo cuando sujetó su culo e intentó que se volviese a tumbar sobre ella.

—No seas pilla.

Le sonrió antes de ir a las habitaciones y ponerse a algo más cómodo antes de coger los cestos de la ropa de ambos dormitorios, Alexa había llegado unos minutos antes y ya se había cambiado. Una vez terminó de vestirse con el chándal fue a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a Alexa cocinando.

—Uh… No sé si quiero probar eso —se burló, pasando tras ella con el cesto entre las manos. Abrió la lavadora y comenzó a echar la ropa, teniendo cuidado con las prendas más delicadas, que metía en una bolsa especial.

—Se te van a caer las bragas cuando lo pruebes.

—Si no, me las vas a quitar tú, ¿no?

—Sí —le sonrió mientras se miraban, Alexa de reojo y ella directamente, antes de poner la lavadora.

—Te queda bien el delantal —la piropeó, abrazándola por la espalda y perdiéndose en el olor de su pelo, que se había recogido en una pequeña coleta.

—Me quedan bien muchas cosas.

—Sigues con tu ego intacto, Woods —sonrió antes de besar en su nuca.

—Es como me hacen sentir las nenas.

—¿Cuántas nenas son esas?

—Mmm… Bastantes —dijo tras pensárselo.

—¿Alguna especial?

—Dos o tres, más o menos.

—¿Más "menos" o "más"?

—Más.

—Mentirosa —murmuró antes de ir a por su cuello y besárselo despacio.

—Ey, no quiero que se me queme esto.

—Es para probar tu habilidad en la cocina —se burló.

—Soy una gran cocin… Mierda —soltó un gemido cuando colocó su mano sobre su pecho y apretó con sus dedos, sonriendo contra su piel antes de depositar otro beso.

—Tengo hambre, Alexa —susurró contra su oído.

—La comida está casi lista, Reyes —se dio la vuelta, retirando la sartén del fuego, y se sonrieron.

Se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un tierno beso, pero no tardaron en observarse de nuevo, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra.

X X X

Dos días de tonterías, de estar juntas trabajando y preparando sus investigaciones ayudándose la una a la otra, y robándose besos, muchos besos. ¿Que se moría por hacerlo durante horas? Sí, y su rodilla había mejorado bastante de un día para otro. Quizás porque era la primera vez que hacía todos los días los ejercicios para tenerla bien.

Para esa noche compró unas velas, varias botellas de vino, por rellenar su depósito, y comida para hacer en la barbacoa. Rezó por que hiciese buena temperatura, porque quería estar fuera en la terraza con ella toda la noche.

Había llegado un poco antes, porque Raven tenía que terminar unos asuntos con Patrick, y aprovechó para dejarlo todo guardado y ducharse. Estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que sabía que era una bobada, porque había estado todos los días con ella, durmiendo incluso a su lado esas últimas noches. Parecía que Raven empezaba siendo la "cucharita pequeña", pero amanecían siempre al revés. Y esas cosas le encantaban. No iba a poder controlarse con esa mujer desnuda otra vez, aún recordaba el olor de su piel, pero necesitaba perderse por ella, con toda su alma. Poder hacer lo que quisiese, y las posturas que le diera la gana.

Lo de vivir juntas era curioso, al fin y al cabo, porque cada día era una nueva cita, no tenían que salir para verse y casi no tenían tiempo para echarse de menos, porque iban y venían juntas de la universidad, y muchos días pasaban las horas al lado de la otra trabajando en casa. A veces se separaban para hacer ejercicio, decidió no hacerlo delante de ella, porque verla haciendo Yoga sin poder hacerle nada era doloroso.

Justo cuando salió de la ducha, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y se quedó quieta en la puerta del baño con la toalla rodeándola para verla llegar. Sonrió cuando la vio con el rostro cansado, y la abrazó de vuelta cuando ella lo hizo, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de tener su mejilla contra su hombro.

—¿Estás muy cansada, mi amor? —murmuró antes de besar su sien.

—No sé quién es más perfeccionista: Patrick o yo.

—Los dos, cariño —sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo.

—Te he echado de menos —salió de su escondite para mirarla y se inclinó para besarla, sintiendo su mano apoyarse en su baja espalda mientras sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez—. Qué bien hueles —admiró.

—Tengo una cena romántica preparada. Así que voy a ponerme guapa.

—¿Qué te vas a poner?

—¿Quieres verlo? —insinuó, y ella asintió, siguiéndola hacia la habitación donde estaba su ropa. Rio cuando vio en la cama uno de sus conjuntos deportivos que solía llevar en casa—. Está limpio, ¿eh? Lo he recogido hoy del tendedero.

—Qué considerada —rio.

—Venga, ponte cómoda y búscame en la terraza.

—Voy a ducharme también, ¿vale?

Asintió antes de recibir otro beso suave y sonreírse de nuevo y verla salir de la que era su habitación, porque en realidad dormían en la de Raven. Escuchó el agua correr en la ducha y se terminó de vestir antes de ir hacia la nevera y sacar los ingredientes para la comida que tenía en mente.

Raven salió justo cuando ella ya lo tenía todo preparado y se le instaló una sonrisa de las perversas en el rostro al ver sus piernas descubiertas con aquel pantalón corto. Gracias, buena temperatura. La mujer se sorprendió cuando vio las velas, y que la llamasen ñoña, pero le había dejado un lirio ya colocado en un pequeño jarrón sobre la pequeña mesa.

—Gracias —le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y por esa razón lo hacía. Joder, su sonrisa era preciosa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, colocando los platos frente a ella, y la vio soltar un murmullo de agrado con la visión— Perfecto —le sonrió.

Pasaron la velada contándose los avances que habían hecho en la investigación con Patrick, la verdad era que estaban consiguiendo resultados muy interesantes juntos. Después le comentó algunos datos con los que iba a empezar a trabajar con Bella para el estudio que realizarían en unos días sobre otros resultados para dar más apoyo al master.

—Entonces es definitivo que te vuelves, ¿no? —cada vez que lo pensaba le entraba taquicardia.

—Alexa, mi permiso solo era para el máster. Tengo que seguir dando clases.

—¿Puedo matricularme? —se interesó, pasando un brazo por el respaldo del mueble, tras Raven.

—Claro —rio—. ¿Quieres ser mi alumna de nuevo?

—Seguiría babeando por ti —sonrió al verla beber de su copa—. Esta vez sí funcionará, ¿no? —expuso su miedo.

—El viaje en avión es más corto y no tan caro, podríamos vernos más veces. Esta vez tienes tú también mejor sueldo y a mí me lo han subido por los años de antigüedad, casi nada, pero lo han hecho —dio sus puntos a favor.

—Quiero que funcione —confesó acariciando su nuca y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella cuando subió su mano hasta su hombro.

—Las cosas no son iguales ahora. Quiero estar contigo y esta vez va a ser mucho mejor.

—La Alexa insegura ya no está. Ahora ya soy lo que queríamos que fuese. Solo nos queda el nosotras, y estamos construyendo bien nuestra base.

—Voy a echar de menos tener esto todos los días —suspiró Raven, y ella la besó inclinándose ligeramente.

—No es momento de ponernos tristes, disfrutemos de estos meses, mi amor.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos,, y a los siguientes estaba con su boca contra la suya. Acarició su costado varias veces antes de sujetar su cintura y atraerla a ella, separando más sus labios para profundizar en condiciones. La mano de la mujer fue de forma directa a su nuca, acariciando su pelo con cuidado.

—Tengo unas ganas de ti… —confesó antes de sentarse mejor cuando Raven la empujó ligeramente para pasar uno de sus muslos sobre su cuerpo. Tiró de su pierna para colocarla a horcajadas sobre ella—. No podría sentirse mejor el tenerte así.

—Se está bien así —confirmó Raven, y se besaron de nuevo.

Abrió la boca y tuvo un escalofrío cuando su lengua se encontró con la suya, y ambas gimieron a la vez cuando acariciaron los pechos de la otra al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron por la casualidad, pero no apartaron los dedos y volvieron a unirse sus labios. Agarró su culo, sin poder aguantarlo más, y masajeó sus nalgas varias veces antes de apretarla contra su abdomen.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —sugirió, pero la notó negar antes de besarla de nuevo.

—¿Tu rodilla está mejor? —preguntó la latina y ella sonrió contra sus labios antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla.

—Qué atenta.

—Qué idiota.

—Pones sonrisa de tonta —se metió con ella, y Raven golpeó su hombro suavemente.

—Cállate.

—Cállame.

Raven la miró fijamente antes de inclinarse y darle un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Enredó los dedos en su pelo cuando sus manos se entretuvieron delineando su mandíbula, sin dejar de besarla con mucha dedicación, hasta que mordió su labio suavemente. Demasiado sensual.

—Joder con la cuarentona —volvió a burlarse y protestó cuando le mordió de nuevo, con algo más de fuerza de la habitual, logrando que protestase, pero se excitó. No iba a negarlo.

—Esta cuarentona necesita que te la folles y estás tardando mucho, bebé.

Oh, joder con Raven. Se levantó, sujetando sus piernas para estamparla en el sofá de jardín y colocarse sobre ella. Levantó su camiseta mientras acariciaba la piel de sus costados y mordió esa vez ella su labio inferior, sintiendo un escalofrío al escucharla gemir. La sentó, tirando de su camiseta y Raven hizo el resto para dejar que se deshiciese de ella. Suspiró al verla con el pelo algo despeinado y la volvió a besar, tumbándola despacio hasta colocarse sobre su cuerpo. La latina rodeó su cintura con las piernas y ella se entretuvo acariciándolas, sintiéndolas suaves contra las palmas de sus manos.

—Joder, _mamita_ —gimió con el movimiento de caderas que hizo—. Nada más de pensar que voy a tenerte completamente desnuda sobre este sofá, siento que me voy a morir.

—No vas a morirte, mi amor.

—Eso no lo sabes —rebatió, y la escuchó reír mientras empezaba a dar besos repetidos y cortos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Bajó su sujetador para liberarlos, y tragó saliva al ver esos pezones oscuros de nuevo. Los tocó con la yema de sus dedos despacio, terminando de endurecerlos, antes de lamerlos. Cerró los ojos cuando Raven sujetó su pelo, incitándola a seguir entretenida con sus pechos, y la escuchó gemir mientras se arqueaba contra ella, ofreciéndole sus senos como manjar. Continuó besándoselos hasta que ya creyó que estaban bien atendidos y comenzó a bajar por su abdomen, menos fibroso que hacía seis años, pero jodidamente perfecto. Sobre todo le gustaba cuando terminaba su cintura y comenzaban esas caderas.

—Raven, si quieres ir más lento, dímelo.

—Ya hemos ido lento. Llegué en septiembre y estamos en diciembre —intentó burlarse, pero su voz agitada estaba haciendo cosas muy interesantes en su bajo vientre.

No se le ocurría otra frase ingeniosa, así que se arrodillo frente a ella, sin ningún tipo de dolor físico y quitó sus pantalones, disfrutando de cómo colocaba sus piernas de nuevo sobre el cojín. Lamió sus labios cuando vio su ropa interior y bajó a hacer otras cosas más excitantes con sus piernas: pasar la lengua por ellas. Lo había echado de menos, y entre beso y beso se fijaba en que Raven no apartaba la mirada de su rostro, observándola mientras se dedicaba a humedecer su piel.

Acabó lamiendo hasta su ingle antes de pasar la nariz sobre su ropa interior, percibiendo su olor más íntimo. Vio cómo le sonreía levemente desde su posición, sintiendo cómo se mojaba automáticamente al oírla gemir y verla echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella lamió sobre su culote, hincando con insistencia su lengua. Sus gemidos estaban haciéndole sudar por las ganas que le tenía, y acabó tirando de su ropa interior hacia abajo para quitársela de una vez. Mordió su labio, sin dejar de mirar fijamente su humedad y pasó la mano varias veces sobre ella antes de darle una suave palmada, escuchándola jadear.

—Qué bien suena —murmuró cuando lo volvió a hacer, disfrutando de cómo elevaba sus caderas hacia ella.

— _Sigue_.

— _Si me hablas en español, vas a matarme._

 _—Te encanta que te hable en español —_ sonrió cuando jadeó al darle otra palmada con algo más de fuerza, tras haber recogido sus flujos para que sonase más húmedo el golpe.

 _—Qué bien suena_ —repitió antes de echarse sobre ella otra vez y besarla de forma intensa mientras movía sus dedos entre sus pliegues, recibiendo algún que otro gemido en su boca.

— _Tienes mucha ropa, Woods._

 _—No has hecho nada por quitármela_ —se burló.

— _Quiero ver cómo te la quitas tú_ —sonrió tras morderle el labio.

— _Vale, un striptease para la señorita. Ayúdame con esto —_ dejó de tocarla y llevó los dedos a sus labios, mojándolos con sus flujos y separándolos de su boca cuando intentaba atraparlos—. _Joder, eres muy sexy, Reyes. Saca esa lengua._

Ya sabía cómo era, lo que le gustaba y cómo le gustaba. No había terminado de decir la frase cuando ya había sacado la lengua de su boca y presionó sus caderas con las suyas para sentir algo de alivio cuando dio golpecitos contra ella con dos de sus dedos. Le encantaba la imagen, porque Raven tenía una boca muy sexy: le volvía loca sus labios y esa lengua que tenía. La acarició antes de dejar que introdujese sus dedos en su boca, y la vio cerrar los ojos a la vez que soltaba un murmullo placentero.

Metió varias veces ambos dedos y gimió cuando los tuvo completamente dentro de ella, acariciándolos con su lengua. Los sacó de su boca y acarició su barbilla hasta acabar con los dedos por su cuello y la besó con ganas. Disfrutó de cómo movía su lengua y sus labios no podían estar mejor contra los suyos. Se separó de ella y se sonrieron, antes de separarse de su cuerpo se dieron otro beso fugaz.

—Espero que estés preparada —anunció, y la mujer se apoyó en sus antebrazos para mirarla mejor, dejando uno de sus pies sobre el asiento para tener su pierna flexionada. Preciosa.

Empezó a moverse al ritmo de una música que tarareaba a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta muy despacio, viendo los ojos de Raven recorrer su abdomen con lentitud. Lanzó la prenda a su cara con un chasquido y para cuando se la apartó estaba de espaldas, moviendo su culo en actitud sexy, pero se le escapaba un poco la risa, sobre todo cuando la latina comenzó a darle azotes con su propia camiseta.

Se empezó a bajar el pantalón, no sabía si le salían esos movimientos que Raven lograba hacer, los que la dejaban sin respiración, pero le gustó verla con esa sonrisa de lado y con los ojos fijos en su culo. Se acercó a ella y agarró su nuca con cuidado, bailando y acercándola a su abdomen, que no tardó en lamer cuando entendió su invitación.

Mordió su labio cuando bajó sus bragas desde atrás, descubriendo primero su culo y agarrándolo con sus dos manos cuando quedó desnudo, sin dejar de besar los alrededores de su ombligo. Dio un lento lametón sobre su pubis y volvieron a sonreírse, antes de perder el aliento cuando Raven se dejó caer en el suelo, arrodillándose frente a ella. Mierda. La empujó contra el sofá y terminó de quitarle la ropa interior y ella se ocupó de desprenderse de su sujetador, quedando también completamente desnuda.

Su respiración se volvió pesada cuando la latina comenzó a lamer el interior de sus muslos, masajeando distraída ambas rodillas antes de subir. Acarició por donde pasaba, hasta llegar a sus pechos y apretarlos con sus dedos, jugando luego con sus pezones, que estaban completamente endurecidos para entonces. Se inclinó para besar su boca cuando la vio estirarse para ello y sujetó su rostro, gimiendo en su boca cuando una de sus manos empezó a acariciar su intimidad de forma constante.

 _—¿Cómo puedes estar tan mojada? —_ preguntó con voz ronca.

 _—¿Tú te has visto, Raven? No necesitas tocarme para tenerme así._

 _—Te deseo tanto —_ mordió su labio y la empujó de nuevo para que su espalda quedase contra el respaldo.

El gemido que soltó le sorprendió incluso a ella misma, pero es que Raven había vuelto a recorrer sus muslos con boca y manos antes de pegar sus labios a su intimidad. Soltó un "joder" bastante ronco también y pasó el pulgar por su mejilla, separando más sus piernas para que tuviese el hueco necesario y, por supuesto no dejó de mirarla.

Definitivamente era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, Raven le provocaba de todo con su lengua en esa zona y seguía moviéndola como a ella le gustaba. Incluso la sacaba para que viese cómo recogía sus flujos, y le encantaba que se sonriesen aún con sus respiraciones agitadas. Sonrisas que se desvanecían rápidamente entre distintos gemidos.

Sujetó su pelo y lo acarició a la vez que arqueaba sus caderas hacia ella y le pedía que siguiese, sin presionarla desde su cabeza, en ese momento no estaba siendo algo más duro o salvaje, como muchas veces habían hecho en el pasado. Estaba siendo muy pasional e intenso.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirándola como pudo, porque los ojos se le cerraban con el orgasmo inminente. Gimió más alto cuando Raven mordió con cuidado, haciéndola temblar, centrándose en su clítoris con la boca a la vez que la penetraba con dos dedos, arqueándolos y moviéndolos como necesitaba.

 _—M-me corro, Raven —_ anunció, y la mujer insistió más, consiguiendo que sus músculos se tensasen completamente _—. ¡Joder!_

No le dio tiempo a recuperarse cuando tuvo la boca de Raven contra la suya y sintió su sabor en ella tras haberse corrido. Disfrutó de cómo dejaba que compartiesen lo que consiguió con su lengua y limpió completamente sus labios, succionándolos, al igual que su barbilla, que estaba completamente húmeda. Agarró su muslo, subiendo hasta su culo para darle uno de sus azotes, temblando por cómo sonó por la fuerza que utilizó.

Se besaron sin parar y volvió a llevar su mano entre las piernas de Raven, acariciándola y mirando cómo sacudía sus caderas contra ella. Rodeó su cintura y se estiró completamente para unir sus labios de nuevo antes de penetrarla con dos dedos, disfrutando de cómo se pegaba contra ella mientras gemía por la invasión. Se movieron las dos, Raven se movía contra su mano y ella la embestía de forma profunda, pero sin llegar a ser basta. Añadió un tercer dedo cuando se lo pidió contra sus labios.

Acarició su clítoris con el pulgar y con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura la ayudó a seguir golpeándose contra ella. Raven se abrazaba a su cuello y hacía un rato que tenía el rostro escondido en él, y ella le daba suaves besos en el hombro mientras jadeaba por lo intenso del momento, disfrutando de esos gemidos que soltaba.

 _—Mírame —_ pidió cuando notó sus paredes vaginales contrayéndose alrededor de sus dedos y sus gemidos aumentando de volumen, reconociéndolos al instante, como la primera noche que pasaron juntas en ese piso.

Los ojos marrones de Raven se abrieron cuando apoyó la frente sobre ella y se perdió en la oscuridad de ellos, uniendo sus labios levemente, sin querer dejar de mirarla. Dejó que gimiese en su boca y disfrutó de su aliento cálido golpeándola por el momento.

La latina intentó no cerrar los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño y se tensaba contra ella, dejándole todo el trabajo a su brazo y el dedo que se ocupaba de su clítoris, queriendo que tuviese un orgasmo increíble. Empezó a arderle los músculos y no llegó a eyacular como otras veces había visto, pero notó que mojaba su mano más que de normal.

Se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y se volvieron a besar, no salió de ella, porque le gustaba estar así, en esa postura y sintiéndola tan caliente e hinchada en sus dedos. Además, esa noche sí iba a ser larga, tendría que empezar en pocos minutos otra vez.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 22 de la historia?**

 **Sí, sí, ya era hora de que estuviesen juntas... Lo sé. Y estamos hablando de Alexa y Raven así que nos encontraremos escenas así de interesantes a partir de ahora. O no... Depende.**

 **¡Feliz sábado a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	23. Juntas

**Capítulo 23. Juntas.**

Había salido tarde del gimnasio, porque se entretuvo en hacer correctamente los ejercicios de su rodilla. Llegó a casa y sonrió cuando pudo oler la cena de aquella noche. Probablemente Raven estaba preparando alguno de sus platos saludables: no debían encender la barbacoa de la terraza todas las noches (aunque a ella le encantase hacerlo). Llegó a la cocina y la vio sentada en la isleta frente a un libro de recetas: aprendió que a la latina le gustaba experimentar y probar platos nuevos, y a ella le encantaba hacer de catadora oficial. Se asomó sobre su hombro y se percató de que ese libro en concreto no le sonaba; seguro que lo había comprado esa misma tarde.

—Hola, mi amor —la saludó, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en sus labios, antes de observar su sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal en el gimnasio? ¿Cómo van esos músculos? —se interesó y ella aprovechó que se estaba quitando la chaqueta, quedándose con una camiseta de tirantes, para sacar bíceps— Uh… —se hizo la sorprendida tras tocárselo— Ya mismo podrás cogerme en brazos.

—Puedo ya —rebatió y la besó de forma fugaz en los labios al ver su mirada divertida.

—Mi madre me llamó ayer para preguntarme si al final voy por Navidad.

Rodeó su cintura, asomándose para leer la receta sobre su hombro cuando se apoyó en él.

—¿Y vas a ir? —curioseó, y se miraron fijamente cuando Raven se giró, quedando esa vez entre sus piernas en vez de contra su espalda.

—¿Voy a ir? —devolvió su pregunta.

—¿Dependes de mí? —sonrió.

—Quizás sea rápido para nosotras, ¿no? El pasar las navidades con la familia de la otra.

—En nosotras no creo que sea "rápido", Raven. Es como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo desde que estamos otra vez juntas. Me gustaría mucho que pasases las fiestas con nosotros, mis padres estarían encantados, pero creo que ganaría Juno. Se moriría teniéndote allí.

—¿Segura? ¿No será raro? —la mujer empezó a jugar con su camiseta deportiva, y ella levantó las manos hasta sus mejillas, dándole un suave beso antes de volver a hablar.

—No, la verdad es que me está haciendo mucha ilusión que quieras estar con todos nosotros —la besó de nuevo antes de sonreírse mutuamente.

—Llamaré entonces a mi madre —decidió.

—Sí, dile que iremos a verles el veintisiete o veintiocho, que las navidades necesito pasarlas con Juno, espero que lo entiendan —comentó, llenándose un vaso de agua.

—¿Quieres ir con mis padres? —preguntó Raven, alzando las cejas, siguiéndola hasta estar a su lado y mirarla directamente.

—Claro, es lo justo si vas a estar tú también con los míos. Además, tengo ganas de ver a Arthur y Sofía —rodeó su cintura y la acercó a ella, viendo ese brillo en su mirada. Se inclinó para besarla y le gustó cómo jugó con el pelo que se escapaba de su coleta.

—Ve a ducharte, que apestas —rompió el momento y ella se llevó la mano al pecho ofendida.

—Qué fuerte, Reyes —se separó de su cuerpo y rio cuando la abrazó por la cintura, reteniéndola en la cocina—. No, ahora no quiero perdonarte. Me has hecho daño. Antes decías que mi sudor era afrodisiaco.

—Lo es —le dijo, entonces se fijó en que, efectivamente, había ido de compras, porque vio unas velas aromáticas para el salón.

—Confiesa: ¿te has comprado ropa? —la señaló con el dedo y adoró cómo arrugó su nariz cuando sonrió.

—Sí, pero te va a gustar.

—Me gusta todo lo que te pones, aunque mucho más cuando te lo quitas —insinuó acercándose a su boca.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a una mujer —atrapó sus labios en un suave beso antes de volver a hablar.

—Voy a la ducha, no tardo, ¿vale? —besó la punta de su nariz y se dirigió al baño.

No había terminado ni de mojarse el pelo cuando Raven se coló con ella en la ducha, abrazándola por la espalda. Sujetó sus manos y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los besos que empezó a repartir por su nuca, y después las subió hasta sus labios para besar el dorso de estas y sintió su sonrisa contra su piel.

—He pensado que podría aprovechar y ahorrar agua…

—En realidad no es "ahorrar", porque te duchas dos veces, Reyes.

—Me has pillado —la mujer olía increíblemente bien, a su olfato no le engañaba—, pero me gusta cuando nos duchamos juntas.

Sonrió al escucharla, porque desde que dieron el paso de hablar de sus sentimientos, no habían dejado de hacerlo todo juntas: ducharse juntas, dormir juntas, comer juntas, dar paseos juntas, follar juntas… Dios, qué bien follaba Raven Reyes.

Se giró y dejó que la aprisionase con cuidado contra la losa de la pared, y se sonrieron antes de besarse y cortar el agua para no malgastarla de más.

X X X

No podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba a Alexa una vez se colocó el vestido que definitivamente iba a llevar a la cena de Navidad con sus compañeros de trabajo. Estaba demasiado guapa con él como para dejarlo allí. Hizo que se girase para subirle la cremallera y vérselo ajustado a través del espejo, asomándose por su hombro. Era negro, por mitad de sus muslos, y le quedaba de miedo.

—¿De verdad te gusta? —preguntó insegura, y ella asintió.

—Estás increíble.

—Vale, escúchame. Aprovechando que estamos aquí —se giró para que sus miradas se conectasen—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—¿A la cena?

—Sí, Paula y Bella traerán a sus parejas y Dorothy a su noviete —sonrió pícara.

—Patrick a sí mismo, ¿no?

—Ya sabes cómo es —rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué me dices? Comer juntas y después te prometo que bailo contigo todas las canciones que quieras.

—Bailar, ¿eh? —sonrió, porque desde que estuvieron juntas habían dicho varias veces que podrían salir a bailar, pero al final nunca iban porque se entretenían besándose, haciendo el amor o realizando actividades más relajantes.

—Elige un vestido de la tienda y pruébatelo.

—Tengo muchos —rio.

—Venga, te lo regalo yo, por tu cumpleaños.

—No seas tonta —negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, pero le volvió a alentar tras darle un suave beso en los labios.

Al final salió y comenzó a mirar los que había en la tienda sin saber por cuál decidirse y que no tuviese uno parecido ya. Alexa se materializó a su lado, con el vestido colgado de un brazo y entrelazó los dedos de la mano que tenía libre con los suyos. Se miraron y se sonrieron antes de seguir buscando.

—Vestido celeste, ajustado, largo —la chica sacó uno, alzándolo para que lo viesen mejor—, con una raja discreta, pero que si sabes que está puedes dar buen uso de ella… —siguió enumerando.

—Vale, ven que me lo pruebe.

Fueron juntas al mismo probador que antes y se desnudó cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, quedando en ropa interior y rio cuando le giró el rostro, porque menuda cara de pervertida tenía mientras la miraba de arriba abajo repetidas veces.

—Adjudicado —dijo la chica, levantándose para ayudarla con la cremallera también—. Date la vuelta —pidió para tenerla de frente, y sonrió cuando silbó al fijar su vista en su escote—. Virgen santísima bendita —se santiguó y todo la muy tonta antes de sonreírle y capturar sus labios en un beso que pensó que sería corto, pero que alargó, profundizándolo y logrando que temblase cuando la pegó contra el espejo del probador.

Sus lenguas se acariciaron al mismo tiempo y sujetó la mejilla de Alexa con la mano que no estaba apretándose en su cintura. La chica bajó su boca y mordió su cuello y ya sintió esa calidez que últimamente la visitaba todos los días recorrerla. Se separó de ella, ya algo agitada, antes de hablar:

—¿Qué haces? —se interesó observando fijamente su boca semiabierta, ya que respiraba por ahí.

—Creía que estaba claro. Tendré que ser más específica —sus ojos conectaron, y no terminó de unir sus labios, simplemente rozándolos. Alexa acarició su pierna y separó la tela de su vestido cuando encontró la raja de este, y sonrió—. Me gustaría saber cómo de accesible es antes de comprar nada.

Miró a su alrededor, no sabía qué pretendía encontrar exactamente, pero lo hizo. Era un cubículo pequeño al final de la zona de probadores, pero tampoco era una tienda grande, simplemente una especializada en ropa algo más formal para esas fiestas. ¿Las escucharían? Suspiró antes de lamer sus labios y enfocar a Alexa que la miraba con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en los labios, acariciando la piel de sus muslos con la yema de sus dedos. Sabía que estaba esperando que le diese luz verde mientras la tentaba una y otra vez.

Cerró los ojos cuando la besó despacio en los labios antes de deslizar los suyos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Suspiró al sentir su lengua, y es que sabía que estaba poniéndola a prueba por ser una situación pública. ¿Y quería? ¿Quería hacerlo en los probadores de una tienda de ropa? Aguantó un murmullo placentero, mordiéndose el labio, cuando Alexa hincó sus dientes en su cuello, apretándola un poco más con sus caderas. Dios, claro que quería.

—Rápido —la instó, y rodeó su cuello para bajarla a su boca y besarla con hambre y ganas, muchas ganas.

Alexa captó el mensaje y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. La escuchó suspirar cuando rompió el beso y vio que observaba su escote fijamente. Agarró su nuca y la llevó hacia él, temblando cuando introdujo su lengua entre sus senos con un murmullo placentero. Chistó suavemente, sacando pecho para que tuviese mejor acceso a ella, porque no quería que las escucharan. No contenta con usar su lengua únicamente, comenzó a morder la zona que quedaba a la vista, y el espectáculo que le daba su boca visualmente hacía un contraste alucinante con las sensaciones que le producía.

Separó levemente las piernas cuando Alexa llevó automáticamente la mano entre ellas, comenzando a acariciarla de forma directa cuando apartó la tela de su ropa interior. Extendió la humedad que comenzaba a formarse en esa zona y no tardó en sentirla de nuevo en su boca, besándola para acallar sus gemidos. A veces le era imposible estar callada con esa chica. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a quejarse de la "adicción" de Alexa al sexo? Lo raro era no ser adicta si la tenían a ella de pareja. La pérdida de la chica en cuestión, era su ganancia.

—Quiero follarte muy fuerte —dijo cuando soltó su labio inferior, que había estado muy a gusto entre sus dientes.

—Eres una chica mala, Woods —afirmó, y la vio sonreír. Cuando hablaban mal en el sexo sentía que sus piernas fallaban.

—Soy muy mala, profesora —le siguió el juego Alex, apretando los dedos sobre su clítoris, y ella aguantó el aliento—. Quiero que me castigues.

—No sé si es el lugar adecuado para ello —salió de su papel unos segundos.

—Una chica como yo necesita que le callen la boca, y sé que tienes algo que puede conseguir que lo haga —jadeó de forma casi imperceptible cuando la giró, poniéndola frente al espejo—. Ayúdame a buscar con qué puedes hacer que tenga esta boca en silencio —dijo contra su oído y cerró los ojos por un momento, dejándose llevar por las vibraciones de su voz—. Mírate, eres preciosa —murmuró y la vio observando directamente sus ojos—. Mírate —repitió y ella lo hizo, enfocando su marrón—. Me tienes empapada ahora mismo, Reyes —susurró a la vez que sujetaba su vientre con una mano y empezaba a moverse contra su culo, creando constantes embestidas con sus caderas. Muy lento todo—. Sigamos buscando con qué puedes callarme —la miró y vio que sonreía antes de besar su mejilla desde su posición—. Tu boca podrías usarla, pero no he escuchado el silencio mientras nos besábamos, aún podía hablar —comentó mientras observaba fijamente sus labios—. Estoy deseando follármela —su mano libre subió hasta ella, y empezó a acariciar sus labios y ella los separó para dejar que introdujese un dedo. La escuchó jadear contra su oreja antes de verla bajar la mano por su cuello, rodeándolo unos segundos, y le gustó la sensación y sobre todo la imagen de sus largos dedos sobre su piel—. Estás tan suave —susurró mientras la acariciaba—. Joder, me estoy poniendo tan cachonda —apretó sus caderas contra su culo, antes de restregarse de otra manera y gemir bajando por su escote. No le costó nada sacar uno de sus pechos—. Mierda, Raven —se quejó.

—Déjame tocarte —le pidió y sus ojos volvieron a conectar a través del espejo. La chica mordió su labio y ella echó sus manos hacia atrás para desabrocharle el pantalón y coló como pudo su mano bajo sus braguitas cuando ella dejó caer su ropa al suelo—. Dios, Alex —se sorprendió al notarla increíblemente mojada entre sus dedos.

—Te he dicho que me estabas poniendo muy cachonda —estaba con los ojos cerrados, y movió sus caderas suavemente contra su mano, buscando alivio. Estaba caliente e hinchada y le encantaba tenerla así tan solo por unos besos—. Me encantan tus pezones —eso nunca se lo había dicho y le hizo sonreír, al menos no de esa forma. No sabía si cuando le decía lo de "tetas" se refería todas esas veces concretamente a sus pezones—. Joder, míralos —llevó su mano al pecho liberado y apretó lo que "le encantaba"—. Joder —repitió, sin dejar de enfocarlos mientras lo endurecía completamente. Ella cerró los ojos otra vez, inclinando la cabeza, cuando sus labios besaron su cuello.

—No paras de hablar y no me dices la solución a cómo quieres que te calle —la picó con una sonrisa.

—Entra en mí —fue su contestación, y le hizo suspirar. No tardó en deslizar dos dedos dentro de ella, girando para eso su brazo, era una postura complicada, pero Alexa lo hizo fácil. Se quedó enganchada a la cara que puso. Su mano volvió a colocarse sobre su pecho, estimulándola mientras aumentaba sus embestidas con sus caderas—. Estoy a punto —expuso con los ojos aún cerrados.

Salió de ella e hizo que se colocase contra la pared para tenerla de frente. Sus ojos conectaron y volvió a penetrarla antes de besarla. No separaron sus labios ni un segundo, moviéndolos de forma insistente sobre los de la otra mientras ella movía su brazo contra su intimidad. Alex intentaba frenar los gemidos que salían de su garganta, pero la mayoría acababan en su boca: de verdad esperaba que no hubiese nadie en ese pasillo de los probadores. Gimió ella también cuando la sintió apretándose en sus dedos, a punto de correrse. Tapó su boca con la otra mano y le susurró que la mirase. Le gustaba perderse en ese verde cristalino cuando estaba teniendo un orgasmo, y esos momentos de "prohibido hacer ruido" tenía el plus de sentir sus labios hinchados contra la palma de su mano.

Disfrutó de cómo se tensó antes de sacudirse levemente. Quitó la mano de su boca para que recuperase mejor el aliento y la vio sonreír antes de fruncir el ceño cuando vio cómo se quitaba el vestido.

—¿Qué haces? Estaba comprobando…

—Sigamos en casa, llevamos un rato aquí —propuso y la vio suspirar—. Van a cerrar la tienda y creo que necesito este vestido tras lo que he comprobado que provoca en ti.

—Vayamos a pagarlos.

—Y después te follaré la boca para que no hables.

—Joder… —susurró sin aliento y ella le sonrió.

Dejó que la besase, simplemente sus labios apretados, y le gustaba sentir esos "te quiero" escondidos en esos gestos otra vez. La suavidad de los besos y la forma en la que acariciaba su espalda o su rostro con los dedos, esas sonrisas que se regalaban entre beso y beso y sus miradas. Dios, se quedaría por siempre mirando ese verde.

X X X

Saludó a Bella, Dani, Dorothy y Trevor, el noviete, que ya estaban sentados en la mesa que reservaron en el restaurante. Eran los primeros en llegar. Aún quedaban Paula, Arthur y Patrick.

—Al final vienes sola —comentó Dorothy cuando se sentó delante de ella.

—No, he venido con alguien, pero está pagando al taxista. Toda una dama —sonrió divertida.

Estaba nerviosa, porque iba a presentarles a Raven como pareja. No habían hablado nada de formalizar, pero suponía que en su relación sobraban las palabras, pero ambas sabían que iban a decirlo en público esa noche. Y es que era la primera vez que iban a decirlo, porque cuando estuvieron juntas nada más se quedó en el grupo más cercano de familiares y amigos, no fue algo en general. Su chica también estaba un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que le dijo que se había informado de que en esa facultad no había problemas con la relación profesor-alumno. Menos mal.

Había entrado ella antes, porque llegaban tarde y Raven la instó a ir mientras ella pagaba. Y, como no le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente, entró rápidamente. Aunque se encontró con que ese atasco se lo habían comido todos.

La vio entrar y sonrió automáticamente al notarla nerviosa. Ella podía percibirlo, porque la conocía demasiado bien, seguramente cualquier ser humano la veía serena y segura, pero no a los ojos de Alexa Woods. Se levantó y todos miraron hacia atrás para verla llegar, seguramente interesados en qué miraba con esa cara de estúpida, pero es que ese vestido le sentaba demasiado bien. Estaba tan guapa que dolía.

—Chicos, ya conocéis a Raven —la señaló mientras llegaba.

—Te has traído a la compañera de piso. Cómo nos tenía engañados —se burló Bella.

—Somos pareja —aclaró. Así, sin más, y vio a todos con cara de sorpresa.

—El roce hace el cariño —opinó Dani y ella sonrió a Raven, que saludó a todos. A los hombres no los conocía.

—Fuimos pareja tiempo atrás, y ahora no ha podido evitar caer ante mis encantos de nuevo —rodeó su cintura y besó su mejilla con delicadeza, observando su sonrisa.

—No le hagáis caso. Es ella la que no se resiste —la latina se metió con ella.

Sonrió mientras le apartaba la silla para que se sentase. Si es que necesitaba un babero veinticuatro horas para ir detrás de esa mujer. Se colocó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos cuando Raven le dio la mano bajo la mesa. Entablaron una conversación en general, Trevor había estado comiendo en ese sitio y se puso a recomendar platos que había probado mientras les servían vino a Raven y a ella. No tardaron en llegar la pareja y Patrick, que venía solo, obviamente. El último se sorprendió de ver a Raven allí, y "salieron de nuevo del armario" frente a los que quedaban.

No esperaba ninguna reacción negativa, más bien sorpresa, sobre todo al descubrir eso de que estuvieron anteriormente juntas. Había que ser transparentes desde el principio. Pidieron la comida, y hablaron sobre las clases; era el tema principal siempre entre compañeros de trabajo: el trabajo en sí.

—Tenemos aquí un topo, cuidado con lo que decís —señaló Patrick a Raven, que se sentaba a su izquierda.

—¿No podemos hablar de que Alex y tú os dedicasteis a hacer una lista de "El top 10 de alumnas follables" en una reunión? —se metió con ellos Bella.

—¿En serio? —rio la latina y la miró a ella.

—Sí, pero es una lista secreta. La destruimos para no dejar pruebas —miró cómplice a Patrick, que le sonrió tras guiñarle un ojo.

—Tranquila, estabas —le aseguró Dorothy a la latina—. Todos sabemos que tu chica es pasional.

—Mucho —confirmó y se volvieron a sonreír.

—No sé por qué ibas de mujeriega si con las únicas dos chicas que te he visto han acabo siendo novias —protestó su compañero de trabajo, mirándola fijamente tras inclinarse en la mesa y verla por delante de Raven.

—Yo sí he conocido esa faceta mujeriega, tranquilo. Ha existido, pero nuestra amiga es un poco ñoña —se metió Bella con ella.

Raven aprovechó para tirar de esa conversación y preguntarle desde cuándo la conocía y cuál era su campo de trabajo. A esa mujer le encantaba la investigación, y ella no se iba a quejar, porque adoraba su cabecita. Tan lista, tan guapa, tan perfecta. Le propuso cambiar de sitio para que estuviese más cerca de Bella y poder hablar mejor, porque Dani también participó al tener una clínica de fisioterapia. Total, que Raven se volvería más inteligente por los conocimientos que recibía.

—Estás guapo —le dijo a Patrick, fijándose en cómo iba vestido.

—Nunca pensé que te vería con vestido, Woods.

—Soy una dama al final del día —se encogió de hombros.

—Así que Raven, ¿eh? —bebió de su copa de vino.

—Me gustan los retos —rio y le hizo sonreír.

—No me esperaba que fuese…

—Yo tampoco —contestó rápidamente—. Es mi poder de atracción.

—Menos con Bella.

—Qué putada. Y mira que lo intenté veces —suspiró frustrada.

—Raven es increíble.

—Lo es, y mucho —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Chicas con suerte. Las dos —fue sincero, y ella le sonrió antes de darle un apretón en su hombro.

—Gracias, coleguilla —se metió con él un poco.

—Diría que hacéis buena pareja —opinó Paula.

—Pero babeas demasiado por tu novia —rio Arthur.

—Es permanente, debe ser una enfermedad o algo así. Tendré que mirármelo.

¿Cómo no iba a babear por ella? Era imposible no hacerlo, porque es que te hipnotizaba con tan solo su presencia. Era una especie de sirena y todos los que la rodeaban simples marineros que quedaban atontados con sus cantos. En su situación era su belleza, su forma de sonreír y de mirar, sus conocimientos, su forma de ser: tan encantadora, tan atenta, tan cariñosa… Esa vez no iba a ser idiota, esa vez Raven y ella nunca iban a dejar de estar junto a la otra.

"Te quiero conmigo, no para mí".

X X X

Habían acabado en un bar, cómo no, Alexa necesitaba seguir socializando y ella no se iba a quejar, porque muchos de ellos acabaron bailando. En esos momentos estaba atrapada entre Alex y Patrick, que bailaban con ella. La chica por detrás y Patrick por delante, rodó los ojos cuando empezaron con su pique, tonteando a ver "quién conseguía llevársela". Menudos idiotas.

—Venga, Reyes, sé que te quedaste con las ganas —bromeó el hombre y escuchó a Alex reír cerca de su oído.

—El que se quedó con las ganas fuiste tú —le picó de vuelta y sonrió al ver que se llevaba la mano al pecho por el golpe recibido. Alexa rio más fuerte.

— _Touché_ —se dio por vencido.

—Tranquilo, Patrick, yo también me quedé muchas veces con las ganas, pero mi sugar mami ha elegido —giró su rostro para mirarla divertida y dejó que la besase fugazmente en los labios.

—La noche mejora —alzó las cejas Patrick, y lo empujó para alejarlo de ellas dos.

—Controla la libido, Patrick —lo acusó Alexa, rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola para pegarla completamente a su cuerpo. Y sabía que la chica era la que sufría las consecuencias al sentir su culo contra ella, pero la realidad era que eso era muy recíproco. Adoraba sentirla así de pegada. Y si tenía sus manos en su abdomen como en ese momento, más.

Alexa no era celosa ni posesiva, pero en algunas ocasiones le gustaba sentirse "suya". Es más, sabía que tuvo un momento con Patrick y no le importaba que bailase con él, ni el tonteo que se traía el hombre, y es que ya se lo dijo muchas veces en el pasado. Que la miraran un poco no quitaba que en la intimidad era ella la única que podía verla, la única a la que quería. En un sentido romántico e íntimo.

—Tengo ganas de que estemos en casa —susurró contra su oído Alexa, cuando Patrick fue hacia una mujer que había en la barra.

—No me calientes, que luego te quedas dormida.

—Eso solo pasó una vez —rio suavemente, y besó su cuello despacio. Se giró para tenerla de frente y se sonrieron. Entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello de Alexa y continuaron bailando, esta vez una canción lenta que comenzó a sonar.

—Te quiero —confesó tras unos segundos perdida en sus ojos. No lo decían casi nunca, porque de normal se podía notar por todos lados, pero en ocasiones era tan fuerte la sensación de su pecho que tenía que soltarlo. Aceptó el beso que le dio tras sonreírle, sin dejar de bailar.

Acarició su cuello con lentitud mientras sus labios se movían casi al ritmo de la música, sin profundizar, pero el momento era perfecto. La luz tenue, la melodía, sus bocas buscándose en suaves caricias y ellas dos abrazadas mientras bailaban.

— _Te quiero_ —le respondió, rozando sus labios, ambas con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió y notó que ella también lo hacía, antes de besarla de nuevo. Se quedaría ahí para siempre, fue una noche increíble, poder salir juntas como pareja, que la gente lo supiese. Besarse y caminar de la mano, sin tener que ocultar nada. Eso era lo que les faltó en el pasado, quizás lo que conseguía que todo fuese mucho mejor en el presente, y así formar juntas un nuevo futuro.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 23 de la historia?**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	24. Familia

**Capítulo 24. Familia.**

 **Advertencia: A Raven le gusta el anal.**

Observaba entretenida a Raven con media sonrisa instalada en sus labios mientras la mujer terminaba de preparar su maleta.

—¿Qué me has comprado? —curioseó cambiándose de postura al final del colchón.

—Absolutamente nada —contestó Raven sin levantar la vista, doblando ropa y colocándola con cuidado sobre los regalos que ya había visto envueltos.

—No mientas —tonteó apoyando la cabeza en su mano, adoptando una postura más "erótica". Raven giró su rostro para recorrerla despacio con la mirada.

—Esos son para Juno —los señaló—. Además, ¿crees que te has portado bien como para que te regale algo? —inquirió.

—Eh… ¿sí? —respondió como si fuese obvio—. Anoche te faltó poco para darme las gracias.

La mujer bufó, como si estuviera exagerando, pero se le escapó media sonrisa mientras iba de vuelta al armario. Llevaban juntas casi un mes, teniendo en cuenta que se confesaron en el cumpleaños de Raven. Aún estaba en la fase de recorrerla una y otra vez, de tocarla y sentirla entre sus dedos, besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, como si fuese completamente nuevas esas situaciones más íntimas. No es que lo hubiesen hecho mil veces, porque no era así: muchas veces las dos se quedaban dormidas antes de tiempo por el cansancio de las clases o de trabajar demasiado, y le encantaban los momentos en los que simplemente se metían en la cama abrazadas, dándose suaves besos antes de quedarse profundamente dormidas hasta el día siguiente. Era maravilloso.

La noche anterior, en cambio, era uno de esos días donde no pudo evitar buscarla y sentir cómo se iba humedeciendo con sus dedos. Le encantaba ver cómo pasaba a la excitación, cómo se mojaba con cada nueva caricia y cómo sus labios buscaban los suyos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Joder, ¿y esos gemidos? No podía definirlos, pero algún día Raven iba a dejarla fulminada en el colchón. Ya tenía una carta preparada para su familia en tal caso. ¿Dramática? Para nada. Cien por cien real.

—Te quedan de miedo esos vaqueros.

Recorrió sus piernas, y es que pocas veces la había visto así vestida, porque de normal lo hacía de forma muy elegante: la mayoría de los días iba con faldas o vestidos. Tenía buenas piernas, que las enseñara. Pero es que cuando vestía más informal, como en ese caso, que llevaba unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa que tuvo el gran descaro de robarle hacía unos días con la idea irrefutable de "a mí me queda mejor", estaba de lo más sexy. En serio, increíble.

Cogió su móvil y la enfocó para sacarle una foto mientras estaba de espaldas a ella cogiendo ropa del armario. La observó unos segundos y la amplió, sonriendo de forma pícara cuando vio que la camisa se le había subido un poco al tener los brazos levantados.

—Eres una cochina. ¿Lo sabes?

—Creo que no deberías meterte en mi galería —con eso consiguió que ocurriese: Raven le quitó el móvil y empezó a pasar las fotografías. Casi se las sabía de memoria: selfie, selfie, culo, piernas, cara de Raven, culo, culo, culo, culo, selfie, culo, escote, culo, cara de Raven…

—Aquí Juno sale muy bien —le devolvió el móvil y vio una foto que se sacaron las tres juntas en el cumpleaños de Raven—. He borrado las otras fotos para que Lexa no se entere de que tienes a su hija rodeada de culos.

—¡Mis obras maestras! —fue doloroso, casi sintió que le daba un ataque al corazón y comenzó a pasar las fotos rápidamente, sonriendo cuando vio que no lo había hecho—. Gracias —se sentó mejor sobre el colchón cuando Raven apoyó una mano en su hombro y se colocó sobre sus piernas sentada a horcajadas—. Es una enfermedad —explicó mientras acariciaba sus costados—, no puedo controlarlo. Mi psicólogo dice que mientras no haga daño a nadie…

Empezó a reír cuando Raven la empujó contra el colchón, agarrando sus muñecas mientras mantenía sus manos sobre su cabeza. Disfrutó de la sonrisa que tenía instalada en su rostro, y mirarla así de cerca era una de sus aficiones favoritas. No llevaba maquillaje en esos momentos, y le gustaba el color natural de sus labios, a pesar de que cuando los llevaba pintado de rojo o colores parecidos, se ponía muy, muy cachonda. Era instantáneo.

—No sabes lo contenta que estoy de poder pasar estas fiestas a tu lado.

—Ñoña Reyes —rio más fuerte cuando le hizo cosquillas por el costado, retorciéndose ligeramente bajo su cuerpo.

—Idiota.

Consiguió librarse de su ataque y la colocó de espaldas al colchón, quedando entre sus piernas. Le dio un beso lento, que no llegaron a profundizar ninguna de las dos, simplemente disfrutando del tacto de sus labios antes de separarse y acariciar su nariz con la suya, enfocando sus ojos.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de poder pasar todas las navidades a tu lado.

—Ñoña Woods —se burló, intentando imitarla, pero el resultado fue algo cómico.

—Maldita Reyes.

Tras decirlo empezó a hacer pedorretas en su cuello, agarrando sus manos para que no la apartase. Adoraba la risa de Raven junto a su oído.

X X X

Acababan de dejar las maletas en su piso, aunque en realidad iban a quedarse en casa de los padres de Alexa para pasar las fiestas en familia. Desde luego esas iban a ser unas fiestas muy diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrada. Acarició su brazo antes de rodearlo con el suyo mientras caminaban y deslizó la mano por su extensión hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Sus ojos verdes enfocaron los suyos marrones y se sonrieron a la vez antes de dejar que le diese un suave beso en los labios. La vio mover sus labios hasta crear un "te quiero" silencioso, y se lo devolvió. Ya iba a tener la sonrisa todo el día en la cara. Permanente. No habían sido de estar repitiéndoselo tantas veces seguidas, pero suponía que su historia tenía eso de especial y era necesario hacérselo saber.

No habían hablado del tema de su vuelta a Phoenix en dos meses, pero estaba convencida de que iba a ser todo completamente distinto a la primera vez. Alexa tampoco sabía si el máster iba a renovarse a una segunda edición o no; todo dependía de cómo fuese ese año. Su puesto en Phoenix era fijo, pero podría pedir un traslado de universidad si Alex conseguía un puesto con ese máster. Quería que siguiese creciendo, que consiguiese todos sus objetivos en el campo de la investigación y docencia. Lo único malo era que a veces esa solicitud podría tardar años en ser resuelta. Conocía a compañeras que las había pedido para estar con sus parejas y llevaban tres años y aún si respuesta. Todo dependía del profesorado del sitio donde pidiese: jubilaciones, bajas o plazas sin ocupar por otras muchas razones.

Se dirigían a recoger a Juno de su entrenamiento de fútbol y llevársela a comer. En teoría no se esperaba que las dos fuesen justo ese día: era una sorpresa. Sonrió cuando vieron a la pequeña Juno salir del pabellón con su mochilita al hombro junto a sus demás compañeros y los entrenadores. La niña miró algo desorientada a su alrededor, probablemente buscando a alguna de sus madres. Era una mini Alexa de verdad, aún recordaba cuando salía del campo de fútbol de la facultad y la buscaba por el parking para ir juntas a su piso. Vena materna multiplicándose por dos, quizás tres. Miró a Alexa, que observaba a su sobrina con una sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo en los ojos. Multiplicándose por mil.

Juno empezó a correr hacia ellas nada más las vio y Alex protestó, llevándose la mano al pecho incluido, cuando la niña se abrazó a sus piernas gritando su nombre. Ella recibió el impacto y llevó automáticamente la mano a su pelo para acariciar los mechones que salían de la coleta que tenía hecha.

—Justo en el corazón.

—Qué tonta es tu tía —se rio mientras alzaba a la niña para cogerla en brazos. Besó su coronilla y, aunque estuviese protestando, Alexa las miraba de una forma que consiguió que su corazón se encogiera.

—Tonta —la insultó y su tía abrió la boca ofendida, después cogió a su sobrina cuando esta estiró los brazos hacia ella para abrazarla.

—¿Cuántos goles has marcado?

—Solo uno —contestó entristecida: puso morros y todo.

—Uno son un montón —alabó y la niña sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Yo a veces marcaba cero —participó Alex—, ya vas por delante de mí y con tan solo cuatro años.

—Nos tienes que invitar a algún partido —la niña asintió de forma enérgica varias veces, antes de que la dejasen en el suelo.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? ¿Pizza, hamburguesa, un chuletón…? —la mayor de las Woods le dio opciones a la niña cuando comenzaron a caminar, cargando con su mochila.

—¡Pizza! —exclamó, y Alex y ella se sonrieron cuando la niña agarró las manos de ambas, paseando entre las dos.

X X X

Alexa ya estaba vestida, sentada en la silla del escritorio mientras ella se colocaba unos pendientes. La miró a través del espejo de su habitación de la adolescencia, y la vio recorriendo su espalda varias veces. Bueno, lo que ya no era espalda, era Alexa Woods de la que estaba hablando.

—Increíble —murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Me ayudas con el collar?

La chica lamió sus labios de forma casi imperceptible y se levantó para colocarse tras ella, retirando su pelo para colocarlo en su hombro. Aceptó el collar y se lo abrochó antes de conectar sus ojos a través del cristal.

—Estás preciosa —rodeó su cintura desde atrás y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Tú también —Alexa iba muy elegante: se había alisado el pelo y lo llevaba hacia un lado. ¿Lo que más le gustaba? La americana con esa camiseta que mostraba uno de sus hombros y los pantalones de vestir. Sabía que eligió ese atuendo para llamar su atención y provocarla. Provocarla mucho.

—Si buscas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, encontrarás mi móvil.

—¿La primera foto de la noche? —rio mientras echaba su mano hacia atrás para buscar el teléfono en su pantalón.

—No me digas que no hacemos buena pareja —se sonrieron—. _Estoy deseando poder quitarte este vestido, mami_ —susurró a su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

Desbloqueó la pantalla del móvil de su chica y abrió la cámara para enfocarlas.

—Calla y sonríe —le pidió.

Alexa indicó cómo quería las instantáneas: "ahora serias", "ahora enfadadas", "ahora saca la lengua", "ahora voy a agarrarte una teta", "ahora nos miramos con amor", "ahora te muerdo la oreja"…

—Ahora me besas.

—No nos hemos sacado nunca fotos dándonos un beso —rio mientras la observaba a través del espejo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

La besó, pero esa primera vez no fue para la foto. Después intentó enfocarlas bien antes de buscar de nuevo sus labios y aguantó un suspiro cuando Alexa movió sus labios contra los suyos, mientras la besaba aún a sus espaldas y ella con el rostro girado. No tardó en sentir las manos de la chica sobre las suyas, ayudándola a sujetar el móvil y levantándolo ligeramente, antes de atrapar su labio inferior entre los suyos y que sonase el sonido de la foto.

—Mi nueva foto favorita —le sonrió y ella le dio un suave empujón para terminar de retocarse el maquillaje y salir de allí.

Abajo estaban esperándoles los padres de las gemelas, impecablemente vestidos, y Clarke y Lexa, la última estaba preciosa con esa barriga de seis meses, y el conjunto premamá era muy elegante. Clarke iba también con vestido, como ella, y Juno volvió a robarle el corazón cuando la vio exactamente igual que su tía Alex. Si quería provocarla, no iba a conseguirlo después de verlas a las dos juntas. Adorables.

X X X

—Me hago pis —era la quinta vez de la noche que su hermana se levantaba para ir a los baños del restaurante.

—Y así de preciosa estarías embarazada —comentó su padre, mirándola fijamente.

—Mira, los pelos de punta —señaló su brazo varias veces, escuchando a Lexa reír mientras se retiraba de la mesa.

—Aún tienes tiempo para pensártelo. De momento, con Taylor y Tracy no nos va a quedar más amor para repartir. Tendrás que esperar a que estén como Juno más o menos para tener los vuestros.

—No, gracias.

—Siempre nos quedará Raven —propuso otra idea su madre, y enfocó a su chica para verla sonreír a su progenitora antes de beber de su copa de vino. Sin contestar nada.

Sus padres no sabían nada de que era infértil, y era normal que estuviesen haciendo esos comentarios. ¿Estaría bien Raven con esas insinuaciones sobre su maternidad? Mordió su labio internamente y bebió también de su copa.

—No es para tanto, Alexa —participó Clarke en la conversación mientras le cortaba el filete a Juno, que comía patatas mientras miraba hacia atrás, esperando a que su madre volviese.

—Aquí, entre nosotros, me esperaba oír la noticia de tu parte antes que de Lexa. Fue toda una sorpresa. Aunque entendemos que estabas soltera, si hubieseis seguido juntas estoy segura de que habríais traído un hijo ya —Verónica continuó su charla.

—Ojalá os pudieseis mezclar de verdad: un bebé de piel morena y ojos verdes. ¡Podríais haber sido mellizos en vez de gemelas! Alexander y Alexandra —su padre era muy estúpido.

—Me gusta más tener conejo —dejó clara su posición.

Buscó la mano de Raven por debajo de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos: sabía que ese tema tenía que estar removiéndole un poco por dentro, como en el día de su cumpleaños, porque estaba un poco callada. Seguramente la posibilidad de tener un hijo con el gran capullo ese fue una especie de liberación para la pesadilla que vivía: algo suyo a lo que aferrarse, que le hiciese ser fuerte y luchar por ellos dos para escapar de ahí. El conocer que no iba a poder tenerlo debió de ser duro, quizás fue una especie de "te vas a quedar aquí para siempre", encerrada en aquel horrible hogar.

Besó su mejilla, buscando una sonrisa fácil y la consiguió, pero nada más volvió Lexa del baño, su chica se excusó para ir también. Suspiró y se limpió la boca con la servilleta mientras terminaba de masticar la comida.

—Raven no puede tener hijos —explicó rápidamente a sus padres y vio sus caras de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Verónica, arqueando las cejas.

—No es fértil, lo descubrió mientras estaba casada y no fue el mejor día de su vida que digamos. Ya sabéis cómo fue él en esa relación —explicó—. Hace poco, con el susto que nos dimos con lo de Lexa, tuvo un momento de debilidad y lo pasó bastante mal. Así que voy a ver si está bien —se levantó de la mesa— Buscad otro tema para cuando volvamos, por favor —pidió, mirándolos suplicante.

—Tranquila, hija. Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, mamá.

Se excusó y fue hacia los baños, Raven se lavaba las manos justo cuando entró. Se acercó preocupada y rodeó su cintura, besando su sien con cuidado cuando la abrazó de vuelta.

—Lo siento —fue sincera—. No les conté nada y…

—Tranquila. Son muchos años ya desde que lo sé. Estoy bien, solo necesitaba despejarme un segundo, porque últimamente estoy con la vena materna muy presente. Será la edad —bromeó con una gran sonrisa, acariciando sus hombros sin separarse del todo.

—Raven, me da un miedo de muerte, pero, en unos años, podríamos intentarlo —miró directamente sus ojos, y vio un brillo nuevo en ellos.

—¿Quieres tener hijos? —se sorprendió.

Y es que no habían hablado nunca de ello, y suponía que el hablar de forma negativa sobre el "hecho de tener hijos" frente a sus padres le confirmaría que no querría tenerlos. ¿La realidad? Siempre había sido una persona muy familiar, pero el tener la suya propia era algo que veía a largo plazo, no en el presente más inmediato.

—Raven, me da un miedo de muerte, pero… —lo dijo en el mismo tono y los labios de la latina interrumpieron su frase antes de tiempo. La besó con delicadeza antes de sujetar sus mejillas y mirar sus ojos—. Quiero estar contigo, eso lo tengo muy claro y no me da nada de miedo.

—Quiero estar a tu lado y ya me resigné a la opción de no tener hijos míos.

—Eso es porque solo pensabas en tener una vida con hombres, pero ser bollera es lo mejor que te ha pasado nunca, mi amor —comentó con media sonrisa, besándola cuando frunció el ceño y se dispuso a regañarla—. "Soy bisexual" —la imitó, y Raven golpeó su hombro con diversión.

—No quiero que hagas algo que no quieres por mí.

—¿Tener una familia al lado de Raven Reyes? Por favor. Mi sueño dorado —exageró, haciéndola reír—. Nunca hemos hablado de este tema, pero quiero que lo sepas: lo haría, aunque me da un miedo de muerte el hecho de dar a luz y de deformar mi cuerpo durante nueve meses —y añadió—: puede que unos más... Mil veces si quisieras tener mil hijos. Pero, por favor, dime que solo quieres uno o dos. Yo quiero tener solo uno o dos.

—Solo uno o dos.

—Esto te lo digo a ti, en la intimidad, y porque creo que es importante que tengamos esta conversación. No quiero que mis padres sepan que van a ser abuelos por mi parte también —explicó—, siempre me ha gustado hacerles sufrir.

Sonrió y la besó suavemente de nuevo. No tardó demasiado en profundizar el beso porque la necesitaba un poco más, de un momento a otro el gesto acabó siendo algo más intenso de lo que se esperaba. Bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y la pegó más a su cuerpo, ladeando su cabeza para poder sentir su boca mejor cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron.

Suspiró y la puso contra los lavabos, abriendo momentáneamente los ojos para ver cómo su culo se presionaba contra él.

— _Joder, mamita…_ —murmuró y la besó con más ganas, apoyando las manos en sus nalgas.

—Alex —la frenó, acariciando sus hombros con la palma de sus manos—, tenemos que volver.

—¿Cómo puedes tener el pintalabios intacto? —se percató del hecho una vez miró su rostro.

—Es mi secreto, Woods, no puedo decírtelo.

Mordió su labio aguantando una sonrisa, cuando le hablaba así casi se ponía a temblar. Quería que llegasen ya a su casa, porque sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

X X X

Subían a la habitación de nuevo tras haber dejado sus regalos debajo del árbol. Juno se había quedado dormida en el coche mientras volvían, así que decidieron darle la sorpresa por la mañana. Alexa la ayudó a quitarse la cremallera del vestido a la vez que ella se quitaba los pendientes y el collar, y luego se colocó el pijama bajo su atenta mirada mientras se desnudaba.

—No te va a durar nada puesto, no hace falta que te lo pongas —la amenazó.

—No lo vamos a hacer aquí.

—Ya lo veremos.

—Alex… —advirtió cuando rodeó su cintura y pasó la nariz por su cuello.

—Raven… —la muy tonta lo dijo con el mismo tono que ella.

Se libró de su agarre y se levantó para meterse la primera en su cama y ponerse en el lado que daba a la pared. Sonrió cuando la chica apagó la luz y se coló también bajo las sábanas, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y pegándose completamente a su espalda. Contra todo pronóstico la chica se quedó quieta, con la frente apoyada en su hombro, respirando tranquila.

Sorprendente. Ese día podría definirse con esa palabra. Pero lo que destacaba era el hecho de que Alexa estaba decidida a tener hijos con ella; eso la dejó todo lo que quedaba de noche con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. Saber que estaba decidida a dar ese paso, aunque le diese un miedo de muerte, le sorprendió mucho, porque pensaba que no estaría entre sus planes tener un hijo propio. Una familia con Alexa en un futuro, su mala suerte estaba claro que había desaparecido, porque ahí estaba con ella en la casa de sus padres, abrazadas en su cama, felices y queriéndose como jamás lo habían hecho. La edad le estaba volviendo terriblemente ñoña. Madre santa.

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio, cuando la mano de Alexa comenzó a moverse por su vientre. Había tardado. Si es que desde el beso en los baños sabía que esa noche iba a pasar algo. "Su regalo de Navidad".

—Es mi regalo de Navidad —susurró la chica cerca de su oído cuando apoyó la mano sobre su vientre, agarrándosela automáticamente.

La conocía demasiado bien. Soltó su labio y cogió aire cuando la chica empezó a besar su cuello despacio, sin prisa, consiguiendo que alguna que otra corriente eléctrica la recorriese. Soltó su mano, porque resistirse era algo que no tenía ningún sentido y dejó que la colara bajo su camiseta. Alex acarició la piel de su abdomen y pasó los dientes por su hombro con cuidado.

—Alexa, sabes que me cuesta mantenerme en silencio —susurró, mordiendo su labio de nuevo cuando la chica comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos: no llevaba sujetador en ese instante.

—Siempre puedo mantener tu boca ocupada.

Giró su rostro y dejó que atrapase sus labios mientras se pegaba aún más a ella. Un beso torpe en la más profunda oscuridad, porque no lograba ver nada en aquella habitación. Gimió en su boca cuando pellizcó uno de sus pezones y notó la sonrisa de Alexa contra sus labios.

—Vale, eso ha debido sonar de más —murmuró y deslizó un brazo por debajo de su cuello—. _Chúpalos_ , _mami_.

Todo su cuerpo se caldeó de forma automática cuando sintió los dedos de su chica acariciando sus labios. Dejó que los tocase, dándole suaves besos en la yema de estos, antes de atraparlos y dedicarse a lamerlos y disfrutar de su longitud, pero le faltaba algo, así que los sacó de su boca.

— _Tócate_ —le pidió, y la chica sacó el brazo de su cuello, entendiendo a qué se refería.

Sintió como su brazo se movía hacia abajo antes de notar cómo se movía su mano contra su parte más íntima. Mordió su labio al escuchar los soniditos que Alexa ahogaba contra su hombro, besándoselo y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza en su pecho y sintió como empujaba sus caderas contra su culo, excitándose completamente.

—Ya —la cortó, queriendo tenerla en la boca y sonrió cuando la chica protestó.

Dejó que colase el brazo de nuevo bajo su cuello y abrió su boca queriendo saborearla de una vez. Soltó un murmullo placentero cuando pudo distinguirlo, sobre todo al sentirlos tan mojados, y empezó a mover la lengua por ellos justo cuando se le escapó un gemido, que quedó ahogado, cuando la mano de Alexa se deslizó por sus pantalones de pijama y ropa interior, acariciándola directamente. Succionó sus dedos justo cuando dio una palmada, no demasiado fuerte por no poder coger demasiado impulso por las telas.

— _Joder_ —la chica protestó, poniéndole los pelos de punta, antes de retirar las sábanas de sus cuerpos y quitarle los pantalones y las bragas—. _Mucho mejor. No te muevas._

La voz de Alex estaba dejándola sin aliento, así que no hizo nada, quedándose aún en su postura de lado y notando otra vez la calidez de su cuerpo tras ella y las sábanas sobre su cuerpo. Metió otra vez los dedos en su boca, pero de repente sus sentidos estaban centrados en su otra mano, que la acariciaba desde atrás en vez de rodeando su cintura. Separó sus piernas como pudo, apoyando un pie en el colchón y disfrutó de cómo deslizaba los dedos entre sus pliegues, extendiendo la humedad por toda su intimidad.

— _Mami_ —susurró contra su oreja, antes de morder el lóbulo de esta. Ella contestó con un murmullo—, _estoy muy cachonda._

Tras decir eso, siguió deslizando su mano hacia atrás, sin realizar el movimiento de vuelta hacia su clítoris. Movió su pierna para que tuviese más espacio y la chica gimió contra su oreja cuando sus dedos empezaron a acariciar los alrededores de su entrada trasera. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, por no decir que solo lo había hecho con Alexa realmente, y lo echaba de menos, tanto que estaba esperando el día que quisiese hacerlo de nuevo con muchas ganas. No iba a mentir.

—Hazlo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Te apetece? Podemos hacerlo otro día, no aquí.

—No me tientes si luego no vas a hacer nada —la regañó, aunque adoraba que no quisiese hacer nada que ella no. En ese caso no era así.

—Joder… Espera.

La luz las inundó y Alexa dejó de tocarla. Se giró para verla abriendo el cajón de su mesita de noche, rezando que "no estuviesen caducados, por favor". El suspiro que dio le dio a entender que no lo estaban. La observó mientras abría el envoltorio de un condón y se lo colocaba en un dedo. Lamió sus labios antes de sonreír, su chica era muy previsora e higiénica. Alexa le sonrió de vuelta antes de cerrar el cajón y acercarse para besarla.

—¿La misma postura? —le preguntó tras romper el beso.

—Me está gustando demasiado. Si quieres otra en la que te sientas más cómoda… —ofreció.

—Me gusta esta.

Volvió a sujetar su nuca para atraerla a un nuevo beso mientras Alexa apagaba de nuevo la luz de la mesita de noche. Se volvió a tumbar de lado, colocándose en la misma postura de antes, y Alexa volvió a acariciar su intimidad, lubricando el preservativo. Le tapó la boca completamente con su mano libre cuando la penetró con dos dedos, consiguiendo que su gemido quedara ahogado, y movió sus dedos contra ella de forma constante, excitándola aún más si se podía. Alexa siempre había sido muy cuidadosa y lenta con esa práctica concreta para que ambas pudiesen disfrutar de ella al máximo.

—Estoy preparada —anunció contra su boca, y no supo si Alex la entendió del todo, pero salió de su vagina para volver a deslizarse hacia atrás.

Primero acarició su entrada de forma circular, preparándola y lubricándola con sus propios flujos para no hacerle daño. Suspiró colocando la cara contra la almohada y aguantando el aliento cuando Alexa fue penetrándola despacio. Nunca había podido describir el placer tan distinto que sentía cuando lo hacían de esa forma, pero podía llegar a disfrutar mucho, incluso sin que estimulase otras zonas de su cuerpo. Lo movió hacia delante y hacia atrás y acabó introduciendo otro dedo más cuando ella se lo pidió.

— _Joder, qué apretadita estás, mami._

—Sigue —suplicó sin aliento echando su culo hacia atrás para darle más espacio para moverse mejor.

Alexa volvió a acariciar su pecho con su mano libre, deslizando el brazo que había bajo su cuerpo, sin miedo a que fuese incómodo, y llegó hasta su clítoris, acariciándolo con insistencia para darle el mejor orgasmo posible. Siempre quería que fuese el mejor. La notó moviendo las caderas hacia ella, intentando aliviarse a sí misma, y su respiración agitada contra su oído estaba consiguiendo que el final cada vez estuviese más cerca.

No supo cómo lo consiguió, pero la penetró también desde delante, haciéndola sentir completa, y la ayudó con la labor bajando una de sus manos y acariciándose el clítoris a sí misma. Sabía que podía conseguirlo esa noche y a su chica le encantaba cuando se corría "en condiciones" como ella decía.

—Alex, se escucha —advirtió cuando se medio incorporó, dejando su vagina unos segundos para poder embestirla mejor.

Es que estaba muy mojada con eso de hacerlo en aquella cama, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero lo que sí sabía era que Alexa también lo estaba, podía notarlo por todos lados: la velocidad de sus movimientos, los gruñidos que soltaba y cómo besaba o mordía su cintura. Su cuerpo completo se tensó y dejó de tocarse a sí misma, Alexa pasó a ocuparse de su clítoris.

Iba a pasar otra vez, Alexa lo hacía demasiado bien. En esos últimos días había estado experimentando para intentar que siempre se corriese de esa forma, y lo había conseguido tres veces desde que volvieron a estar juntas. Esa era la cuarta.

La chica soltó un gemido ronco contra su costado, ahogándolo con su piel, pero igualmente se escuchó mientras ella tapaba su boca con la mano libre y, además, enterraba la cara contra la almohada mientras se corría. Alexa salió de ella con cuidado, y la puso boca arriba. No tardó en tener su boca ocupada entre sus piernas. Volvió a taparse los labios, porque la lengua de su chica la cubría completamente y llegaba a ser muy insistente. Arqueó las caderas y agarró su pelo, dejando de tapar su boca y buscando a tientas en qué postura estaba su ahora profesora. Primero se encontró con su culo, estaba apoyada en sus rodillas e inclinada hacia delante, y comenzó a tocarla con sus dedos antes de penetrarla desde atrás, sintiendo las vibraciones de su gemido contra su intimidad. Apretó con más fuerza su pelo tras darle un golpe en la coronilla cuando le mordió uno de sus labios. Joder con Alexa.

Aguantó otro gemido y movió las caderas una y otra vez contra su boca, ocupándose de embestirla correctamente. Sabía que esa noche iban a dormir poco y que al día siguiente les iba a costar levantarse más de lo normal.

Esperaba que Juno supiese tener paciencia para abrir los regalos.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 24 de la historia?**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	25. Navidad

**Capítulo 25. Navidad.**

Observaba la escena desde el porche de la casa de los Woods. A Juno le habían regalado una portería y un balón por Navidad, entre otros regalos, pero ese se llevó la mayor atención de la niña. Alexa y Gerard se la montaron, recordó cuando dijo en el pasado que a veces ayudaba a su padre a toquetear los coches que tenían para mejorarlos, y sonrió imaginándoselos trabajando juntos en esas cosas, compartiendo momentos de padre e hija. Juno se volvió loca con la portería, y no tardó en ponerse la equipación que le regaló ella con la ayuda de su chica, y empezar a jugar en el jardín: Alexa en la portería, y Gerard y Juno en el "campo". Apenas había nevado ese invierno, lo fuerte seguro que caía más adelante. Donde vivían sus padres sí que tenía por seguro que estaría todo blanco.

Bebió del café que habían preparado. No era que le encantase el café, pero no había dormido nada esa noche y el día que les esperaba sería largo. Habían quedado primero con Carmen y luego se uniría Luna, seguro que acabaría entreteniéndolas con algún plan.

Clarke salió en ese momento de casa y se sentó al lado de su mujer, agarrando su mano mientras observaba a Juno con cariño. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, porque el día anterior Alexa le dijo que quería tener hijos con ella y no podía estar más contenta. Nunca había pensado en tener hijos antes de que Stephan lo dijera, fue entonces cuando pensó por primera vez la ilusión que le haría, cómo ese sentimiento de soledad y de malestar desaparecería cuando tuviese a su bebé en brazos. Desde entonces esa vena materna que se le activó no se había vuelto a apagar.

Verónica abrió una de las ventanas, y las tres se giraron por si necesitaba algo. La miró fijamente a ella antes de pedirle si podía entrar para ayudarla con "unas cosas". Se terminó lo que le quedaba de café y, antes de meterse dentro de la gran casa, le dedicó una mirada a su chica, que seguía jugando con Juno activamente, como si no hubiesen estado toda la noche haciendo ejercicio. Cómo había echado de menos el sexo con Alexa.

—¿Qué necesitas? —ofreció su ayuda cuando llegó a la cocina, y la mujer la miró con media sonrisa.

—Quería hablar simplemente, puedes sentarte —señaló una de las sillas de la isleta de la cocina, y ella se sentó—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

No sabía si estaba lista para enfrentarse a una de las famosas charlas de los Woods, Alexa ya le advirtió en el pasado y la semana anterior volvió a refrescarle la memoria. Se plantearon pasar la noche en su piso, para estar a solas y que no sucediera lo que parecía que estaba a punto de suceder, pero al final decidieron quedarse allí para pasar más tiempo en familia.

—Hemos dormido bien —habló en plural—. Mucho mejor una cama de matrimonio que la que tenía cuando estaba aún en la universidad.

—Sí, cambiamos las dos de las gemelas cuando Lexa y Clarke se casaron. Después reformamos la habitación donde duerme Juno.

—Supongo que pronto será el turno de Taylor y Tracy.

—Me muero por tenerlas en mis brazos ya, será como viajar en el pasado, pero con dos niñas rubias.

—¿Estás segura de que serán rubias? —rio divertida.

—Una abuela lo sabe todo —comentó, sentándose a su lado, y le sorprendió que agarrase su mano—. Raven, siento mucho la conversación de anoche sobre los bebés. Gerard y yo no sabíamos nada, y te pido disculpas de parte de los dos.

—No te preocupes, Verónica —agradeció su tacto con una sonrisa.

—Claro que me preocupo. Se nota que te afecta y debe ser muy duro, no tienes que estar guardándote tus emociones.

—Alexa me ayuda a sacarlas, tienes una hija increíble que siempre está atenta a mí y escuchándome.

—Sí, Alexa es muy entregada. Tuve suerte de que todo saliese bien, porque no tengo quejas de ninguna de las dos —la frase logró captar su atención.

—¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó confundida, y la mujer asintió.

—Estuve a punto de perder a las gemelas durante el embarazo. Unas complicaciones que no tardaron en solucionar, porque Gerard me llevó a un buen médico especialista, pero… fueron las horas más largas de mi vida. Horrible —confesó mirando hacia el infinito.

—Tuvo que serlo —estuvo de acuerdo y Verónica volvió a enfocarla.

—Mis hijas no lo saben, pero Gerard y yo lo pasamos muy mal. Fue un miedo constante por si volvía a pasar algo, siempre le digo a mi marido de broma que era Lexa pegándole a Alex. Ya sabes, amante del kickboxing —sonrió con orgullo—. Era un método para intentar no estar tan preocupados, pero míralas. Menudas dos nos han salido.

—Son increíbles, de verdad.

—Y, Raven, serás madre —le aseguró—. Alex siempre está diciendo que no, pero solo hay que ver cómo te mira, cómo te quiere, lo entregada que es con todos nosotros y con su sobrina… —expuso con una gran sonrisa—. Sé que Alexa se va a quedar embarazada y vais a tener una familia preciosa.

Sonrió, sin saber qué contestar exactamente, porque tenía las emociones a flor de piel; quizás unido a ese ambiente navideño y familiar aumentaba de intensidad. Su vida había cambiado completamente gracias a Alexa, e iba a ir a mejor, lo tenía muy claro. La salvó cuando pensaba que estaba perdida, y en ese momento ambas se sujetaban mutuamente para ir juntas por el mismo camino.

—Cuando Gerard y yo nos pasamos horas y horas haciéndolo —dijo de repente, y ella sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Un brusco choque con otro tema, quitándole la sensibilidad de golpe y porrazo—, comemos fruta de temporada para coger fuerzas. Si quieres te preparo una macedonia y…

—Verónica, no hace falta —rechazó amablemente, y la mujer le guiñó un ojo.

—Era para quitar un poco de tensión. Sabes que cuando quieras podemos hablar de lo que sea —ofreció antes de inclinarse y abrazarla. Le devolvió el gesto y cuando alzó la vista vio a Alexa observándolas con una sonrisa. Acababa de entrar a la cocina.

—Mamá, estás mayor para experimentar esa faceta tuya con las mujeres.

—No estoy mayor para eso, cariño —rebatió rápidamente y miró a su hija mientras llenaba un vaso de agua y se lo bebía.

—Tu marido y tu nieta están en el césped tirados. Parece que no aguantan mi energía.

—Eres igual que tu madre: cuanto menos duermo, más energía tengo —la mujer se levantó y les guiñó un ojo tras decir su siguiente frase—. Además, ¿quién te dice que no he experimentado ya con mujeres?

—Perversión por todos lados —comentó su chica cuando su madre las dejó a solas.

—De alguien lo has sacado —sonrió a la chica, haciéndole hueco entre sus piernas cuando se colocó frente a ella.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en tus gemidos de anoche.

—Te debe de venir un poco mal para concentrarte en jugar con Juno —acarició sus brazos antes de rodear su cuello y acercarse un poco más a ella.

—Me volviste loca —confesó, dándole un corto beso en los labios—. Tan apretada —dijo entre dientes, hincando los dedos en sus muslos.

No tardaron en besarse de forma intensa desde un principio. Dejó que su lengua acariciase la suya mientras se entretenía en sujetar el pelo de su nuca, del que tiró cuando mordió su labio, haciéndola reír suavemente.

—Tenemos que estar en familia, deja las ganas para otro momento.

—Está bien, esta noche. Tenemos que aprovechar que estamos de vacaciones, Reyes.

—No, aquí no vamos a volver a hacerlo —sentenció, y tuvo que aguantar una risa ante la cara de shock que se le quedó a su chica, después Alex la siguió hacia la salida preguntándole una y otra vez "es mentira, ¿no?". Claro que lo era, si la rozaba con un dedo y ya la tenía dispuesta a todo.

Nota mental: intentar ser más silenciosas si se repetía.

X X X

Le gustaba tener a Luna de vuelta en su vida: todo había cambiado desde que apareció por sorpresa en Palo Alto, al menos para ella. El contacto se retomó y todo volvía a ser como era antes, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y siguiesen como siempre. Habían estado con Carmen y Heller, su marido, aquella tarde y Luna acudió a la hora de la cena con la intención de acudir después a aquel bar, donde tantas veces habían ido cuando tenían "veinte y pocos", ahora había que cambiarlo a un "muchos". Cómo de rápido pasaba el tiempo.

—No he podido evitar darme cuenta de algo —habló Raven sentada a su lado, y giró su rostro para verla sonriente.

—¿De qué?

—De que llevamos aquí dos horas sin dejar de hablar y ninguna de las dos me ha sacado a bailar.

—Qué maleducadas somos, Alexa —Luna se llevó la mano al pecho, dramatizando el asunto, y Raven comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—¿Y? —alzó las cejas al cabo de unos segundos, y las más jóvenes sonrieron.

—Vamos, _mami_ —se levantó y le ofreció una mano a la mujer para que la acompañase donde estaba la multitud bailando en aquel local.

Luna las siguió, y ella no tardó en moverse al ritmo de la música, sujetando a Raven de la mano, a una distancia que le permitiese ver cómo meneaba las caderas. Le encantaba cuando lo hacía, porque desde que volvió a su vida, tras los años de separación, se había dado cuenta de que esa zona en concreto había crecido más y las tenía perfectas. Raven era una persona que adoraba bailar y en cualquier situación cotidiana podías verla moviendo las caderas, aunque la música tan solo fuese mental en algunos casos. Muchas veces se quedaba mirándola en silencio mientras la latina limpiaba o cocinaba y se perdía en el vaivén de esa zona de su anatomía.

Estaba claro que cuando estaban bailando juntas el resultado era mucho más sensual que al verla simplemente moviéndose mientras estaba en otros quehaceres, sobre todo le gustaba cuando esas caderas se movían contra las suyas; y lo hacía muy bien. En ese momento, Raven rodeó su cuello y se sonrieron a la vez mientras ella envolvía su cintura con los brazos. Acarició su nariz con la suya y atrapó sus labios en un beso fugaz sin poder evitarlo mucho más tiempo. Demasiadas horas sin hacerlo.

Luna se pegó a la espalda de Raven y deslizó sus manos por su cintura, llevándose una mirada pícara de su parte por las caricias que recibía.

—¿Os habéis pensado ya lo del trío? —preguntó Luna cerca de la oreja de la latina.

—Sí, y la respuesta es que no —contestó Raven, y la chica protestó antes de que la mujer moviese su culo contra ella. Rezaría por Luna, porque ella podría correrse aun con los pantalones puestos si Raven se movía así unos pocos minutos.

—Tranquila, Luna, la convenceré —prometió—. Lo disfrutó contigo y lo disfruta conmigo.

—No estoy segura de si me haríais disfrutar a la vez —se metió Raven con ellas.

—¿Por qué? —participó Luna—. Nos dedicaríamos plenamente a ti, Alex y yo ya lo hemos hablado.

—Ah, ¿lo habéis hablado? —rio, y ella murmuró asintiendo, observando su rostro y el de Luna, que estaba con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la latina—. ¿Y qué tenéis pensado?

—Mira, Alex, está interesada…

Acabaron pegándose un poco más a la mujer, que rio divertida sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.

—¿Quién besa mejor, _mami_? —preguntó de pronto y Raven la miró con una ceja alzada, acariciándole la nuca con sus dedos.

—Eso, ¿quién besa mejor?

—Cada una tenéis vuestro toque. No creo que haya mejor ni peor.

—Oh, vamos, mójate un poco —pidió Luna, y ella sonrió ante la frase, llevándose un golpe de Raven en la nuca.

—Siempre pensando en lo mismo. No tienes remedio.

—No cambies de tema —mordió su labio y Raven suspiró, girándose entre ellas, para estar ahora de cara a Luna, que le sonrió al verla. Y ella… Bueno, ella se «mojó un poco» cuando la maligna de su novia se movió de esa forma contra su intimidad. Siempre jugando sucio, Reyes. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

—Luna, tú besas más sensual y lento, y Alex besa más pasional y necesitada. Son diferentes formas de besar, pero no quiere decir que no nos hayamos besado nunca de la otra forma. Ese sería vuestro _modus operandi_ a la hora de besar, o al menos como me habéis besado a mí.

—Interesante —dijeron a la vez Luna y ella, y se sonrieron.

—Tú besas agresiva y sexy —aportó la de pelo rizado, observando a Raven.

—¿Agresiva? —frunció el ceño ella, y Luna asintió.

—Es una fiera.

Sí, Raven podía llegar a ser una fiera, pero no definiría sus besos como algo agresivo. Más bien como había mencionado que eran los suyos y sensuales. Muy sensuales. Aún recordaba los primeros besos que se dieron como si fuese el día anterior, una Raven dudosa sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no con una alumna, añadiendo a la mezcla que estaba casada. Podía rememorar a la perfección la forma en la que sus labios se movían contra los suyos, buscando esa pasión que necesitaba, ese respeto. Ser deseada. Después, esos besos definidos por el miedo y la indecisión pasaron a la sensualidad característica de su profesora Reyes; la que conseguía dejarla sin recursos para nada más. Y es que la desmontaba con tan solo una sesión de buenos besos. A ella. A Alexa Woods. Por eso y por tantas cosas más la había marcado de esa forma. Tal fue la intensidad que seguía enamorada de ella después de haber estado sin verla cinco años enteros.

Llevaban bailando un buen rato, las tres juntas, y desde hacía unos minutos se había percatado de algo, que más que enfadarla o ponerla en alerta, le hizo sentirse algo entristecida. En un primer momento, estaba contenta por cómo se llevaban de bien Raven y Luna, la complicidad que tenían y lo bien que se conocían las dos. Pero entonces se fijó en la mirada de su excompañera de habitación y algo se le encogió por dentro, y no era por celos ni nada parecido, pero reconoció en la mirada de su amiga algo que la inquietó.

—Voy al baño —anunció Raven, y era el momento perfecto para hablar con su amiga.

—No tardes, Reyes, que Alexa llora si no vuelves pronto —se burló Luna, y la latina la despeinó ligeramente mientras pasaba por su lado, sonriéndole.

Se quedó en silencio, observando cómo la chica miraba a Raven mientras se iba y volvía a enfocar su bebida antes de dar un corto trago y conectar sus ojos.

—Te gusta —dijo sin más, y Luna frunció el ceño.

—¿La copa? Sí, no está mal, aunque he probado mejores —sonrió y ella se inclinó para hablarle más de cerca.

—Raven —vio que miraba hacia sus manos, con el rostro tenso—. ¿Estás enamorada de ella?

—Alexa —levantó la cabeza y pocas veces le había llamado por su nombre completo—, no voy a hablar de esto contigo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—De "no voy a hablar contigo de esto", ¿qué parte no has entendido?

—Luna, no me molesta que sientas cosas por Raven, solo estoy intentando ayudar.

—Raven está enamorada de ti, Alexa, desde que la conocí personalmente y fuera del ambiente profesora-alumna.

—¿No has intentado tener algo más serio con ella antes? —se interesó, confundida.

—No —contestó escueta—. Raven no ha dejado nunca de pensar en ti, Alexa, nunca se vio preparada para empezar nada serio con nadie y no iba a echar por la borda lo que tenemos por querer algo más. Siempre iba a estar esperándote, y, llegado el momento, te iba a elegir a ti por encima de cualquier persona. Tomé una decisión y no me he arrepentido de ella.

—Lo siento —se sinceró, porque no quería ponerse en el lugar de la chica. Tenía que doler dejar ir a alguien por amor.

Entonces se dio cuenta de Raven lo hizo por ella, cuando la dejó para que pudiera conseguir sus objetivos docentes, por su futuro. Y sabía que lo pasó tan mal como ella.

—¿Raven lo sabe?

—No. Y no se lo digas, por favor.

—¿Has estado con otras personas este tiempo?

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —la miró con preocupación, no le gustaba verla así de frustrada, así que simplemente asintió y la escuchó suspirar aliviada.

X X X

Paseaban de la mano, volviendo a casa de sus padres. Luna había encontrado ligue nocturno: un chico alto y rubio que no había dejado de mirarlas durante toda la noche mientras bailaban. Ella acabó como siempre: cachonda perdida. No culpaba a nadie. Bueno, sí, a Raven, porque cuando Luna desapareció y se quedaron a solas, la invitó a otra copa y volvieron a salir a bailar. ¿Y qué pasaba cuando Raven bailaba pegada a ella, robándole besos entre movimiento y movimiento? Adiós, bragas nuevas de Calvin Klein, había sido un honor llevarlas puestas por un solo día.

Tenían que ir al edificio donde se ubicaba el piso de Raven para poder coger su coche del garaje: iban a ir con él a casa de los padres de la latina, y tenía en realidad ganas de ver dónde vivían, porque por lo que indagó era un pueblo pequeño en mitad de las montañas. Concretamente en Wiser River, Montana. Iba a ser un viaje largo, pero ambas dijeron que sí a la posibilidad de ir en coche hasta allí, así que decidieron realizar el viaje en dos días: el primero, harían ocho horas, cuatro cada una; y, el segundo día, las ocho restantes. Sería agotador, sí, pero se moría de ganas por compartirlo con ella.

— _Mami, me gustaría hacer una parada arriba_ —susurró contra su oído tras abrazarla por la espalda, caminando así hacia el portal. En teoría cogían el ascensor para ir al garaje, pero ella quería subir.

— _¿Una parada?_ —preguntó también en español, y ella sonrió contra su oreja atrapando su lóbulo y lamiéndolo mientras entraban en el portal e iban dirección al ascensor.

— _Estoy tan mojada que te sorprenderías, mamita_ —escuchó que cogía aire, y ella se ocupó de lamer su cuello y soltar un murmullo placentero al llegar a su oreja para calentarla un poco más.

Raven Reyes ganaba en sensualidad y en dejarla partida en trozos en el suelo, pero ella también tenía sus armas. No tan letales, pero estaba convencida de que las tenía. Entraron en el ascensor una vez se abrieron las puertas y la aprisionó contra una de las paredes, de cara a los botones de los pisos. Pegó sus caderas a sus nalgas y paseó las manos con sus dedos extendidos por sus costados, soltando un ligero jadeo cuando Raven sacó algo de culo para que la sintiese mejor.

Sonrió al verla pulsar el botón de su piso, y la giró para buscar con desesperación su boca. Agarró sus caderas y las apretó a la vez que separaba sus labios para dejar que sus lenguas chocaran entre la boca de ambas. Apretó su labio inferior con los dientes y tiró de él ligeramente antes de volverla a besar, sintiendo los dedos de Raven enredándose en su pelo.

Se separaron ligeramente y suspiraron cuando vieron que no había nadie en el pasillo. Volvió a colocarse a sus espaldas y coló las manos bajo su camiseta mientras abría la puerta, haciéndole cosquillas y disfrutando de su risa y de cómo le estaba costando abrir. Nada más lo consiguió, se ocupó de dejar caer su abrigo y de quitarle el suyo a Raven antes de unir sus labios de nuevo, rodeándole por cintura y la latina a ella por el cuello. Suspiró contra sus labios y comenzó a dirigirla a su habitación.

Quería probar esa cama con muchas ganas. Dejó que Raven se deshiciese de su camisa botón a botón sin dejar de mover sus labios al mismo ritmo necesitado, y es que estaba todo tal y como recordaba: como hacía cinco años atrás. Así que no le costó nada ir hacia la habitación de su novia a ciegas y sin dejar de besarla. Fue Raven la que consiguió sentarla sobre el colchón y se sonrieron cuando la mujer quedó en una posición más elevada que ella.

Disfrutó de cómo se desnudaba muy despacio frente a ella, contoneándose frente a su cuerpo. Mordió su labio al ver su ropa interior, como siempre, conjuntada, pero nueva. Muy nueva. Seguía llevando encajes, pero el culote era algo más atrevido que los de antes: ahora mostraban más carne. Se giró para ella como si leyese sus pensamientos, y estancó su vista en esas nalgas que tanto les gustaba. Sonrió, sin dejar de apretar su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y golpeó uno de sus cachetes cuando así lo pidió la postura levemente inclinada en la que se puso frente a ella.

— _¿Lo tienes así por el yoga?_ —preguntó, aprovechando para darle un mordisco cuando se lo puso frente a la cara antes de dejarse caer sobre sus piernas y continuar meneándose, procurando hacer presión con su culo en su intimidad.

— _Puede ser, ¿te gusta?_ —se interesó, mirándola sobre su hombro y ella asintió sin dejar de mirar sus ojos marrones.

— _Me encanta._

La escuchó reír suavemente y ella besó su hombro. Lamió hasta su cuello y se dedicó a besarlo de nuevo, subiendo una mano por su vientre y agarrando su pecho con fuerza sobre el sujetador. La mujer soltó un sonido placentero y buscó más contacto contra ella mientras con su otra mano desabrochaba la prenda superior de Raven. No tardó en descubrir aquella zona y se asomó por su hombro para poder verlos.

— _Enciende la luz, mami. Necesito verte mejor._

Porque sí, de la calle entraba algo de claridad, pero no podía perderse nada de ella. Sería un delito hacerlo. Raven se estiró y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, y ella se lo agradeció mientras pasaba los labios por su espalda y acariciaba sus costados.

— _Tienes mucha ropa, Woods._

Su voz provocó un escalofrío muy agradable por todo su organismo, y se acabó levantando de su cuerpo arrodillándose frente a ella y alcanzando rápidamente el botón de su pantalón. Se lo desabrochó y lo bajó por su cuerpo antes de dedicarse a besar sus piernas con lentitud. Disfrutó de las vistas, de esa boca recorriéndola y las sensaciones que provocaba.

Se quitó ella misma el sujetador y la vio suspirar contra su piel mientras se deslizaba hasta su ingle. Separó un poco más las piernas, porque lo estaba deseando, y gimió cuando lamió su intimidad sobre la ropa interior.

— _Es verdad que estás muy mojada_ —Raven se incorporó, e hizo que se tumbase para caer sobre su cuerpo y mirarla fijamente—. Ya he tenido una charla sexual con tu madre, tenemos que ser rápidas para volver a tu casa pronto. No quiero que mañana sea con tu padre.

—Seamos rápidas —aceptó antes de besar sus labios con intensidad.

Raven comenzó a mover las caderas contra las suyas tras colar un muslo entre sus piernas. Gimió cuando encontró el punto exacto, muy rápido: su chica era más que profesional en el arte amatorio de una mujer. Acarició su espalda desnuda y bajó hasta su culo, agarró sus nalgas y la empujó contra ella.

—¿Qué te apetece? —inquirió Raven contra sus labios, lamiéndolos despacio y haciéndole suspirar.

—Quiero esto… —coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició sobre su ropa interior—… en mi boca.

La mujer la besó de nuevo y elevó ligeramente las caderas para dejar que bajase su culote, dejándola completamente desnuda. Pasó los dedos por su intimidad y suspiró antes de abrir los ojos y ver a Raven mirándola con los labios separados. Apretó con la yema de estos su clítoris y vio cómo gemía. Mordió su labio y deslizó dos dedos en su interior con mucha facilidad, y sonrió.

—No soy la única que se pone cachonda bailando.

—No he dicho que no me pase a mí.

La embistió un par de veces antes de salir de ella y llevar los dedos a la boca de su exprofesora, sonriendo cuando la mujer los atrapó con habilidad, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo con lentitud sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Bajó la vista para ver cómo sus labios se deslizaban por todo lo largo que eran sus dedos, suspirando cuando los succionó suavemente y deslizó la lengua entre ellos.

—Siéntate en mi cara —pidió.

Raven la besó unos segundos en los labios antes de hacerle caso y escalar por el colchón arrodillada, haciendo una parada para moverse sobre sus pechos. Miró cómo su pezón, el que llevaba incorporado un piercing, estimulaba su clítoris y suspiró al sentir lo mojada que estaba contra su piel. Disfrutó de las vistas y de lo alucinante que era el cuerpo de Raven, sin poder evitar subir sus manos hasta sus pechos y sujetarlos con fuerza, gruñendo en el camino.

—Tengo una idea —dijo sin aliento y Raven la miró interesada.

—Dímela.

—Sesenta y nueve —propuso, y la latina no tardó en darse la vuelta y dejarse caer entre sus piernas.

Su ropa interior desapareció y Raven logró arrancarle un gemido de su garganta cuando hincó directamente su lengua en su intimidad. Joder, su _mami_ no perdía el tiempo. Apretó la parte trasera de sus muslos cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de cómo movía aquel músculo entre sus pliegues una y otra vez antes de centrarse y elevarse para pegar los labios a la intimidad de su novia. Gimió al sentir su sabor y aquella ligera mordida que Raven le regaló.

En el pasado les gustaba jugar a ver quién conseguía que la otra se corriese antes. Con todo el dolor de su corazón confesaba que era siempre Raven la que lo conseguía primero. No sentía su orgullo herido porque… era Raven de quien estaba hablando, ¿quién lograría no correrse en pocos minutos?

Intentó esmerarse todo lo que pudo, sin dejar de sentir lo que la latina conseguía crear entre sus piernas. Acarició sus muslos hasta llegar a sus nalgas y la presionó contra su cara, cayendo de nuevo en el colchón y abriendo la boca para recibirla mejor. Masajeó su culo, disfrutando de las vibraciones que produjo su gemido contra su intimidad, y succionó su clítoris, golpeándolo luego con la lengua.

— _Joder, mami_ —gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la penetró con dos dedos.

Sacudió las caderas contra ella y se concentró otra vez en su cuerpo. Lamió entre sus pliegues de nuevo, recogiendo su humedad y cerró los ojos al sentir cómo la embestía con fuerza y constancia. Cayó sobre el colchón de nuevo y mordió su labio inferior mientras pasaba sus dedos por ella, mojando los cuatro principales para lubricarlos bien: por una de las entradas a su cuerpo necesitaba que se deslizase mejor que por otra.

La penetró con dos dedos para cada zona y Raven soltó un gemido ronco contra su muslo, parando todo movimiento y elevando más sus caderas. Había echado de menos su culo y hasta la noche de Navidad no volvieron a hacerlo de esa forma, pero, joder, disfrutaba provocándole ese placer completo.

Empujó con su brazo, jadeando por el esfuerzo, y volvió a pegar su boca a su clítoris. La mujer tembló sobre ella, y sonrió por estar provocándole todo eso. No se rindió y volvió a penetrarla, moviendo sus dedos en su interior, pero con la boca pegada a una de sus piernas, gimiendo sin parar, y solo con eso sabía que podía correrse. Adoraba cómo sonaba todo en ella: sus gemidos y esa humedad que la volvía loca.

—Alex… —susurró y sabía lo que significaba.

Succionó y arqueó múltiples veces los dedos que tenía dentro de su vagina, dejando de embestirla para tocar ese punto, quizás lograba que se corriese como ella quería en su boca. Siempre la limpiaba con la lengua cuando lo hacía, pero pocas veces había conseguido que Raven eyaculase con su cara entre las piernas. Quizás porque estaba más entretenida en esas ocasiones en lo externo, más que en penetrarla.

—Alex… Alex… Voy a… —lo decía con dificultad y ella golpeó con la punta de su lengua su clítoris, estimulándola para que lo hiciese de una vez.

Gimió cuando la latina la acarició con rapidez, buscando que se corriese con ella. Y joder si lo consiguió: empate. Pero la verdad era que ella se llevó el premio.

X X X

—Primera parada —anunció, aparcando el coche en el parking de aquel motel de carretera. La verdad era que las vistas eran impresionantes, porque ya el paisaje montañoso estaba nevado.

Alexa se informó de en qué lugar podían pernoctar antes de salir, para saber bien dónde debían parar, y la verdad era que se notaba que en ese había mejor servicio. Al menos comparado con los anteriores con los que se habían cruzado.

—¿Dejamos las cosas en el coche o las metemos todas? —preguntó Alexa al salir por la puerta del copiloto. Sonrió porque se le notaba cansada.

—Más vale prevenir que curar, Woods —golpeó con su índice en el hombro de la chica, como si le hubiese dado una valiosa lección.

—Yo lo único que quiero es ducharme y dormir.

—Ahora nos duchamos y dormimos —Alex la tomó por los cuellos de su abrigo y tiró de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo. Se sonrieron a la vez.

—Estoy feliz.

—Lo sé —y acortó las distancias entre las dos para poder besarla en los labios dulcemente.

Preguntaron si tenían una habitación libre, obviamente con cama de matrimonio, y dejaron el equipaje a un extremo de la misma nada más entrar. Alexa se duchó la primera mientras ella se paseaba por la cafetería buscando qué podía llevarse para comer antes de dormir. Tras elegir la cena, volvió a la habitación y se encontró a Alexa en albornoz sobre la cama. No dijo nada porque sabía que dormía, así que dejó la comida sobre la mesita de noche y se metió ella también en la ducha. Volvió también en albornoz con el pelo recogido, y se tumbó al lado de Alex, observándola en silencio.

A veces le costaba creer que ya estaban de nuevo juntas, que esos cinco años realmente habían servido para que Alexa consiguiese todo lo que quería y volviera con más fuerza y cariño que antes. Estaba preciosa, no había dudas de que los años le habían sentado bien. Paseó los dedos por su rostro despacio, con la intención de despertarla ligeramente, tan solo para que le dijese si quería comer algo o si prefería seguir durmiendo.

Sonrió cuando abrió los ojos, giró hacia su lado y se abrazó a ella, soltando un murmullo adormilado. La apretó contra su cuerpo, y besó sobre su pelo. Definitivamente esas iban a ser las mejores navidades de su vida.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 25 de la historia?**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	26. Fin de año

**Capítulo 26. Fin de año.**

¿Que estaba nerviosa? Mucho. No había visto a los padres de Raven más que cuando los conoció y una vez más que fueron a ver a su hija a Phoenix. Parecía que era una familia que no dejaba de moverse, aunque según le contó su chica llevaban viviendo allí un par de años. La verdad era que tenía que ser muy relajante el poder estar día tras día en mitad de la montaña con paisajes como esos que veían mientras conducían los últimos kilómetros.

Habían dormido demasiado bien en aquel motel y ya dijeron que repetirían allí para la vuelta. Acarició el muslo de Raven y cuando giró para mirarla se sonrieron de nuevo. Colocó la palma de su mano hacia arriba para que entrelazara los dedos con los suyos y vio que volvía a asomarse por la ventana.

—Este sitio es increíble —confesó la mujer, y ella se lo confirmó con un murmullo—. Parece que mejora con el tiempo.

—Ya tenéis algo en común —insinuó, y Raven le dio un apretón divertida.

—Que sepas que he visto lo que has traído, y no sé si voy a dejarte que lo uses aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto cuando ya estamos llegando? —se escandalizó—. Ya no quiero ir —bufó, y recibió con gusto el golpe de la latina.

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde viven mis padres, ¿vas a follarme con ellos en la habitación de al lado? Mis padres no son como los tuyos y sé que te da vergüenza venir.

—Raven… —advirtió y la miró de reojo—. Primero, no sé qué es "vergüenza", esa palabra no entra en mi vocabulario, y, segundo, tienes ya una edad, no tienes que ocultarle a tus padres que follas con cuarenta y tantos.

—La probabilidad del uno por ciento de que sucediese acaba de desaparecer —dejó claro y le dio justo en el corazón, es más, se llevó la mano al pecho porque dolía de verdad—. Es aquí —anunció sonriente, y ella se quedó sorprendida al ver un motel de carretera.

—¿Tus padres son los dueños? —se sorprendió.

—Parece que la comida mexicana es la favorita de los que cruzan estas montañas y deciden quedarse aquí a dormir.

—Oh, por eso llevan aquí dos años… —ató cabos—. Me alegro de que les vaya bien —dijo sonriente, y Raven le guiñó un ojo.

—Están locos por verte otra vez —más nervios, pero Raven consiguió calmarla un poco cuando sujetó su nuca y la besó con suavidad.

En ese momento, su móvil sonó y lo cogió de la guantera, aprovecharía también para avisar a sus progenitores y a su hermana. Vio que tenía varias notificaciones de WhatsApp, pero una llamó más su atención, y supo que Raven notó el cambio en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preocupó, y ella sujetó su mano para tranquilizarla.

—Es un número que no tengo guardado —manipuló el móvil con la mano libre y abrió la conversación para leer el contenido, porque las primeras palabras ya habían confirmado quién era—. "Alex, soy Avery —leyó en voz alta—. Siento haber tardado tanto en ponerme en contacto contigo, pero he tenido que darme cuenta yo sola de todo lo que ha pasado. Entiendo que no quieras verme, pero me gustaría quedar contigo y aclarar algunas cosas, al menos que sepas que lo siento de verdad".

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Raven, acariciándole el brazo mientras ella seguía observando la conversación.

—No lo sé —suspiró y releyó el mensaje—. No sé por qué ha mandado ahora este mensaje.

—Para aclarar lo que sucedió, lo pone ahí —señaló la pantalla del teléfono con una sonrisa—. Queda con ella y hablad —la animó.

—¿Tú crees que debería hacerlo después de todo?

—Claro —afirmó de inmediato—. Avery es una buena chica, deja que se explique y que te cuente su versión. No os dio tiempo de hablar demasiado cuando la pillaste con ese chico.

—¿Por qué eres tan perfecta? —frunció el ceño mirándola.

—No lo sé —la latina se encogió de hombros y le sonrió—. Me sale solo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la volvió a besar suavemente. Su relación era así: ninguna de las dos era celosa, estaban seguras de lo que tenían y confiaban ciegamente en la otra. Ella siempre pensaba que tenían que ser gilipollas para fijarse en otra teniendo a Raven Reyes al lado.

Antes de salir del coche, le contestó a Avery que le alegraba escuchar noticias suyas, pero que no estaba en Palo Alto, que si ese era su número la llamaría para verse a la vuelta de las fiestas. Tras hacerlo, llamó a su madre, que se encargaría de dar la noticia a los demás miembros de la familia, pues estaban juntos, y ayudó a Raven a sacar el equipaje. Al entrar en el motel, sonrió divertida cuando vio aquel sombrero mexicano en el mostrador y se lo colocó en la cabeza mientas esperaban al recepcionista.

Vieron salir a Sofía de una puerta que había justo frente a ellas, y la mujer avanzó a paso ligero hacia ellas, atrapándolas en un abrazo.

—Por fin habéis llegado —besó la mejilla de su hija y luego colocó sus dos manos en las suyas—. Estás preciosa, Alexa. Preciosa —repasó sus palabras con voz firme—. Arthur ha salido a hacer unas compras, pero no tardará en llegar. ¿Queréis ver vuestra habitación?

—¿Dormiremos aquí dentro? —alzó las cejas. Uh… Iban a dormir en un motel mexicano: su sueño de toda la vida.

—En una de las habitaciones del piso superior: la mejor. Pero solo porque estás con mi hija —se metió Sofía con ella, apuntándola con el dedo.

—Vamos a verla, vamos a verla —incluso dio saltitos para dar más énfasis a sus deseos.

Cuando llegaron a la última planta, tras subir por un ascensor, Sofía abrió la única habitación que había y ella soltó un gritito al ver la super cama que adornaba la mitad de la estancia. Raven le dio un codazo disimulada. La madre de su chica les hizo un pequeño tour por el sitio, decorado al puro estilo mexicano, y acabaron observando las geniales vistas de las montañas y el lago en el balcón del que disponían.

—Este sitio es increíble —apreció mientras estaban sentadas en unos sillones—. Es normal que no os queráis mover de aquí —miró a Sofía, que sonreía mientras acariciaba distraída el pelo de Raven. Sabía que siempre le echaban mucho de menos, pero que estaban increíblemente orgullosos de todo lo que logró sola mientras vivía su propio infierno.

—Ya sabéis que podéis venir cuando queráis. En verano Arthur y yo nos damos unos buenos baños en el lago —señaló el lugar concreto, que quedaba justo tras el hotel. Podría ser como su playa particular.

—¿Y no está fría el agua aquí en las montañas?

—Está ideal —rebatió Sofía—. Raven, tú viniste este verano.

—Está muy buena, y más si trabajas toda la mañana moviendo cosas de un lado para otro —aportó su chica, y ella le sonrió. La imagen de Raven en bikini en aquel lago de aguas frías fue muy interesante para su mente más perversa y lasciva.

Vio que Raven negaba con media sonrisa, posiblemente había pillado qué pasaba por su mente.

—Guardad vuestras cosas en el armario y bajad para saludar a la familia. ¿Mando que os preparen algo de comer en la cocina?

—¡Por favor! —suplicó colocando las manos bajo su barbilla.

—¿No habéis comido nada por el camino?

—Tu hija solo se gasta el dinero en ropa —protestó, cruzándose de brazos y sonrió al escuchar la queja de Raven.

—Creo que tienes un problema con la ropa, Rave —dijo su madre, levantándose—. Ya hablaremos de eso a solas. No quiero ponerte en evidencia frente a tu chica —le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió: adoraba a su suegra.

Cuando se fue, miró a Raven con una ceja alzada, pero la mujer se levantó y pasó por su lado, haciéndose la ofendida, aunque podía notar la diversión en su mirada.

—Ordenemos el equipaje —mandó y ella aprovechó para mirar su culo mientras caminaba.

Sonrió, porque sus padres no iban a dormir en la habitación de al lado.

X X X

Llevaba un rato riendo y charlando con Sofía mientras le enseñaba a bailar las danzas típicas mexicanas que iban sonando antes de que todos juntos diesen la cuenta atrás. Un nuevo año con Raven Reyes. La miró de lejos mientras ella bailaba con los más pequeños de su familia, y sonrió porque se notaba de lejos que le gustaban los niños. Se moría por verla cuidando de Taylor y Tracy con ella: la tita Alex iba a necesitar ayuda con tres criaturitas a las que vigilar.

Dio una vuelta a la madre de Raven, cuando sonó una música más moderna y la atrajo con media sonrisa.

—A esto puedo enseñarte a bailar yo —le sonrió, y se rio cuando la mujer se escapó de su agarre.

—A esto puedes bailar con mi hija —dijo divertida y ella mordió su labio conteniendo una risita—. Voy a ver cómo van los preparativos para la cuenta atrás.

Asintió y se dirigió hacia Raven, rodeándola por la cintura desde atrás.

—¿Cuándo vas a dedicarme uno a mí? —preguntó a su oído, el vestido negro que usaba era increíblemente sexy con una raja en un lateral, como sabía que le gustaban a ella. Solo una palabra: piernas.

Se asomó sobre su hombro y sonrió automáticamente, besando su mejilla cuando contestó.

—No me mires demasiado las tetas aquí, están mis padres mirando —susurró.

—También tu primo… ¿tercero? —se refirió a uno de los adolescentes que daba saltos mientras bailaba sin dejar de mirar a Raven.

—Tercero o cuarto. No sé cómo han logrado traerlos a todos aquí —rio.

—¿Te apetece un poco de magreo antes de despedir el año? —murmuró a su oído, dando un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja y entrelazando los dedos de su mano, a la vez que movían sus cuerpos a un lado y a otro al ritmo de la canción que sonaba.

Acabaron contra la pared exterior del motel, besándose con ganas. Tenía a Raven contra la pared del edificio y se buscaban una y otra vez con sus labios. Pactaron que nada de coger el pelo de la otra, pero después la latina encontró la excusa de que el suyo estaba suelto y liso, así que no tardó en tener los dedos enredados entre sus mechones. Los suyos estaban apretados en su muslo, que reposaba contra su cadera al haberlo elevado ligeramente, descubriéndose por la maldita raja.

—Esta noche lo usamos —murmuró contra su boca, sin abrir aún los ojos.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Raven de la misma forma.

—No te hagas la inocente, ya sabes qué me muero por usar contigo. Aún no lo hemos hecho así…

—¿Compraste el que dijiste mientras estaba con tu madre y Juno de compras? —la separó ligeramente de ella y la miró con culpabilidad: le había pillado—. Mientras no fueses con tu padre…

—Ajá… —la besó de nuevo, pero la mujer la separó.

—Fuiste con tu padre.

—Dijo que necesitaba algo para su uso personal, Raven. No le iba a decir que no al pobre hombre si quería ir a un sex shop, yo simplemente aproveché el viaje —la mujer se puso algo roja, y ella besó la punta de su nariz, porque era adorable, aun así, continuó hablando—: Se sorprendió de tu capacidad. Ya sabes: es bastante grueso… —mordió su labio, y rio cuando la mujer la empujó para caminar hacia el interior del motel.

—No pienso volver a tu casa —sabía que mentía.

—Vamos, eres una leyenda para mi progenitor, y te escucharon gemir aquella noche que… —lo pensó mejor—. Bueno, fueron varias noches.

—¿De verdad quieres que follemos hoy? —se dio la vuelta y chocó con ella—. Me está bajando la libido con cada palabra que sueltas.

—Luego hago que la recuperes —ladeó la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios, pero los dedos de Raven se colocaron sobre su boca.

—Te lo tienes muy subidito, Woods.

—Ya me he imaginado cómo va a ser —habló contra sus dedos, y lo repitió cuando los apartó.

—¿El qué?

—Esta noche —sonrió y se acercó a su oído tras golpear la espalda de su ahora alumna contra la pared—. Solo te adelantaré que te va a gustar.

—No seas tan fantasma —susurró y ella sonrió, inclinándose para besarla.

Raven se dejó besar y entreabrió los labios para profundizar el beso. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la mujer acarició su lengua con la suya y perdió un poco la compostura, encontrándose contra la pared rápidamente y sola. Miró con una sonrisa a Raven, que se colaba dentro del motel con tranquilidad, y suspiró satisfecha: esa noche iba a ser increíble.

X X X

Adoraba que Alexa estuviese allí y verla tan contenta bailando con los pequeños de la familia. Cada vez que la miraba se daba cuenta de lo feliz que era con ella a su lado, porque por fin estaban juntas y a veces le costaba asimilarlo del todo: como si no se lo creyese aún.

Rio cuando sonó una canción en concreto que Alexa y ella habían bailado unas quinientas veces, y tirando por lo bajo, y la chica la miró con una gran sonrisa. Comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música y vio cómo la recorría con la mirada: le daba igual que estuviese allí mismo su madre o quien sea, la pobre no sabía disimular. Mordió su labio inferior cuando rodeó el cuello de Alexa y esta le susurró parte de la letra al oído, en un perfecto español. Intentó que no se le notase el escalofrío que le recorrió el sentir su aliento acariciar su oreja unido a sus dedos apretándose en sus caderas, instándola a continuar con ese vaivén que sabía con certeza que le estaba gustando.

La verdad era que Alexa mejoró bastante con eso de los bailes latinos, al principio se notaba que no había bailado ese tipo de música en su vida: cuando la llevó a bailar por primera vez en Los Ángeles, pero practicaron demasiado como para que no se notase el cambio. Movían cadera con cadera y se ocupó de dedicarle una mirada insinuante cuando se giró, aprovechando para observar cómo tomaba aire por la boca cuando supo qué era lo que iba a hacer. Sostuvo sus manos para que se apoyasen sobre su vientre y meneó su culo de tal forma que consiguió un suave jadeo contra su oído.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la nuca sobre su hombro cuando Alexa aprovechó para rozarse mejor, y no sabía cómo lo conseguía siempre, pero despertaba siempre a la Raven más pasional y sexual. Estaría horas con ella haciéndolo sin parar, y sabía que no era una exageración porque había ocurrido más de una vez. Adoraba la forma en la que hacían el amor y en la que follaban, ambas sabían diferenciar ambas partes y sabía que esa noche iba a ocurrir lo segundo. Lo sabía por la forma que tenía de respirar agitada y cómo sus manos se apretaban en su cuerpo, conteniéndose. Un "porque está toda tu familia aquí, sino te lo hacía en mitad de la pista de baile".

—Necesito coger algo en la cocina —le dijo tras unos cuantos movimientos más.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó su chica a su oído, y la notó ya excitada tan solo por su voz. Aunque, ¿cuándo Alexa Woods no estaba excitada?

La miró sobre el hombro con media sonrisa y se la encontró mordiéndose el labio. No tenía tiempo de comprobar si estaban siendo observadas, porque de repente tenía mucha hambre. Quizás era porque había estado provocándola antes de la cuenta atrás hacia el nuevo año, y era lo más seguro.

Alexa la abrazó por la espalda una vez entraron por la puerta y sonrió mientras notaba sus labios delinear su cuello con dedicación, provocando que se le escaparan varios suspiros cuando pasaba la lengua por él. Se cercioró de que no había nadie en la estancia y apoyó las manos contra la gran encimera, sacando culo para provocar un gemido grave en la chica. Dependiendo de la intensidad podía saber cómo de mojada estaba, y lo estaba mucho, lo que le venía muy bien.

—¿Qué necesitabas de la cocina? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—He venido a aprovecharme de ti —fue sincera, echando un brazo hacia atrás para agarrar su cadera y pegarla de un golpe a ella—. Así que ni se te ocurra tocarme.

—¿Estás caliente, _mami_?

Se giró entre sus brazos para mirarla sonriente antes de bajar la vista hasta su boca y atraerla hasta la suya con un suave tirón de su nuca. Pasó la lengua entre sus labios sin perder más tiempo y la escuchó coger aire antes de estar disponible para devolverle el beso. Agarró su cuello y comenzó a caminar para dejarla contra otra encimera, de espaldas a la puerta, para que, si entraba alguien, solo viese su espalda.

Llevó sus manos a su pecho sobre el vestido que llevaba y apretó notando el pendiente contra la palma de su mano, y se sonrieron antes de volver a atrapar sus labios en un nuevo beso.

—Me encanta cómo te quedan los vestidos —susurró contra sus labios, dejando que Alexa mordiese el suyo inferior.

—No tengo que decir lo que yo siento cuando tú llevas uno puesto, ¿no?

—Ya me dijiste hace unos años que tenías suerte de no ser un tío, ¿no? —imitó su tono y bajó la mano por su abdomen hasta acariciarla directamente donde sabía que la necesitaba. Sonrió al escuchar cómo gemía al apretar sus dedos en su intimidad.

Separó los labios cuando Alex demandó un nuevo beso, y se lo devolvió sin dejar de tocarla, incrementando la presión de sus dedos y suspirando ligeramente al notar cómo separaba las piernas para dejarle más espacio.

—Alex —vio cómo la chica entreabría los ojos, decorados por el placer que experimentaba—. ¿Dónde prefieres correrte: en mi mano o en mi boca?

—Boca —expuso demasiado rápido, ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo. Y sonrió al escucharla.

—No hagas ruido y si entra alguien, disimula lo máximo que puedas. Yo no estoy aquí —lo dijo contra sus labios antes de agacharse frente a ella y levantarle la falda del vestido hasta la cintura.

—Joder… —suspiró Alexa mirando hacia abajo y apoyando las manos en la encimera.

Besó sus muslos con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para tentarla y mojarla un poquito más, aunque ya veía su ropa interior manchada. Alexa intentó llevar una mano a su cabeza, pero la atrapó y la volvió a dejar contra la encimera: no era momento de destrozarle el peinado, eso en la intimidad de su habitación en unas horas. Acarició el interior de su muslo con la nariz, queriendo que los separase para hacerse hueco entre ellos.

Sacó la lengua para lamer de forma externa sobre la prenda que la separaba de su humedad, notándola estremecerse contra su boca. Deslizó una mano por su cintura hasta acariciar su abdomen bajo el vestido y apretó un poco más su lengua antes de apartar sus bragas con su mano libre y mirarla directamente mientras separaba sus labios más íntimos con los dedos.

Se mordió el labio a sí misma para mirar cómo la yema de su pulgar se entretenía estimulando aquel clítoris hinchado y elevó el rostro hasta pegar su boca a esa zona tan húmeda, escuchando rápidamente un gemido de su parte. Eso de "no hagas ruido" no lo había entendido bien, pero no le importaba: adoraba los sonidos que producía.

—Sigue —pidió en un murmullo, y alzó la vista para ver ese verde muy oscuro.

Sacó la lengua y recogió sus flujos antes de volver a introducirla en su boca, sintiéndola por todos lados, y le sonrió al verla tragar saliva. Separó sus labios con los dedos de una mano y con la otra mantuvo el vestido alzado para tener la suficiente libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con su novia. Vio que apretaba los suyos contra la encimera y que perdía levemente la fuerza de sus piernas. Gimió contra ella, sintiéndose necesitada también, y Alexa empezó a mover las caderas con suavidad, conteniéndose las ganas de hacerlo más brusca.

—No voy a aguantar mucho más, Raven —murmuró entre dientes mientras ella se dedicaba a dar pequeñas succiones.

—Córrete en mi boca —le dio permiso.

Vio que se llevaba una de sus manos a los labios para no gemir y su verde conectó de nuevo con su marrón. Deslizó la lengua entre sus pliegues varias veces antes de centrarse en su clítoris y golpearlo de forma repetida, apretando las manos en sus muslos para mantenerla contra la encimera. Los sonidos que Alexa producía la volvían loca e iba a sufrir teniendo que irse de allí para esperar a más tarde, pero es que quería conseguir que esa noche su novia no dejase de tocarla. Iba a echarla de menos cuando no estuviesen juntas día sí y día también.

La sintió correrse mientras emitía un sonido lastimero, seguramente porque quería que durase más aquella sensación, pero no podía aguantarlo más. Se levantó tras darle unos besos por sus muslos y dejó caer su vestido para que cubriese sus piernas antes de atrapar su boca en un beso necesitado. Tembló contra su cuerpo cuando Alexa paseó las dos manos por toda su espalda, y jadeó a la vez que cambiaban de posiciones sus cabezas para profundizar el beso cuando la puso contra la encimera sin ningún cuidado.

—Tenemos que volver.

—Joder —protestó Alexa.

—Siempre pones una cara muy sexy cuando te corres con mi boca… —la tentó un poco más acariciando sus labios con el dedo, y rio suavemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando la vio fruncir el ceño.

—En cuanto estemos en la habitación… —empezó su amenaza, pero ella la besó, interrumpiendo sus palabras—. Maldita seas —murmuró cuando mordió su labio levemente antes de separarla de ella y caminar hacia la salida de la cocina.

Alexa tardó unos segundos en volver, y ella aprovechó para arreglarse el maquillaje en el baño.

X X X

Jadeó de nuevo cuando Raven la puso contra el colchón sin separar sus labios de los suyos mientras se besaban con urgencia, aún llevaba puesto el vestido, pero, joder, que lo llevase más tiempo. El recogido que llevó esa noche casi había desaparecido, dándole un _look_ más agresivo y erótico. La mujer gimió suavemente cuando la presionó contra su cuerpo, agarrando ese culo tan increíble que tenía, y movió ligeramente sus caderas para que sintiese el dildo contra su intimidad.

—Alexa… —murmuró contra su boca, y no terminó de decirlo cuando ya tenía la lengua dentro de su boca otra vez.

—Va a estar pronto muy dentro de ti, _mami_ —volvió a moverse y arrancó otro gemido de su garganta.

Retiró la tela por la parte de su muslo, dejándolo expuesto, y lo acarició completamente antes de hincar los dedos en su nalga bajo la ropa interior que llevaba. Llevaban bastante rato besándose, pero no tenían ninguna prisa, así que seguían haciéndolo mientras se mojaban cada vez un poco más por la intensidad de sus gestos. Una de las manos de Raven estaba contra el colchón para estabilizarse sobre su cuerpo y la otra contra su mejilla mientras la besaba sin parar. Le encantaba cuando apretaba su piel con sus dedos.

Su vestido había desaparecido justo cuando entraron a la habitación, no tardó demasiado en colocarse ella misma el arnés para calentar a Raven desde el principio: cuánto más mojada, mejor.

—Voy a hacerlo ya —anunció la latina con voz ronca, y ella cogió aire cuando la vio sentarse sobre sus muslos y rodear el dildo con su mano, parecía que comprobaba el tamaño, aunque podía rodearlo fácilmente con sus dedos.

—Espera, deja que te prepare antes —dijo cuando vio que no lo hacía aún, quizás por indecisión. Sí, era algo más grande que los que habitualmente habían usado, pero no había tanta diferencia.

Cayó de nuevo en el colchón cuando vio cómo la mujer se lo introducía lentamente tras haberse apartado la ropa interior. Ella no sentía nada físicamente, pero tan solo con esas vistas y el sonido placentero que salió de entre los labios de Raven se le escapó un gemido.

—Joder —no pudo evitar suspirar mientras veía aquel vaivén de sus caderas: se movía tan sensual que de verdad que podría correrse tan solo mirándola. Encima tenía que añadir ese jodido vestido y su pelo castaño despeinado cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros.

La mujer deslizó las manos por su abdomen, recorriéndolo con los dedos extendidos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los apretó y ella suspiró al sentir cómo los masajeaba y jugaba con el pezón que tenía el piercing: estaba igual de sensible que años atrás, y a Raven le encantaba tocarlo siempre que se acostaban juntas.

Dios, esa noche se iba a entretener en su cuerpo muchas horas. Estiró su mano para poder alcanzar algo que dejó en el suelo y la mujer frunció el ceño al no saber lo que hacía. Sonrió cuando atrapó las muñecas de Raven y las esposó, dejando caer las manos de la latina sobre su abdomen (con los brazos delante de su cuerpo). Agarró sus caderas y la mantuvo quieta, y la vio fruncir el ceño mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella le contestó con una sonrisa antes de mover sus caderas apoyando los pies en el colchón: embestidas no tan duras como la mujer pedía con la mirada. Raven respondió con un gemido y ella empezó a mover las caderas muy lento hacia su intimidad, para hacer más profundas las embestidas. Bajó la vista y mordió su labio inferior por la forma en la que sus caderas encajaban a la perfección en sus manos.

—Aparta el vestido —gruñó, queriendo ver cómo entraba y salía el dildo de ella.

—Me has atado las manos, no puedo hacerlo.

Claro que podía hacerlo, uf… La miró directamente a los ojos y se incorporó, quedando sentada de nuevo y con el rostro apenas separado del suyo. La besó mientras empujaba hacia abajo para que el dildo estuviese completamente dentro de ella y la mujer gimió en su boca cuando activó el vibrador, haciéndolo temblar en su interior. Ella continuó besándola, a pesar de que la latina apenas podía devolvérselo por los sonidos placenteros que se escapaban de su boca.

Abrió los ojos, manteniendo los labios contra los suyos, y observó su rostro: le encantaba cómo fruncía ligeramente el ceño, invadida por el placer. Atrapó su labio inferior antes de colocarla sobre el colchón, teniendo cuidado de que el dildo no le hiciese daño, y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza antes de separar la tela de su vestido, descubriendo su intimidad. Se quedó de rodillas y comenzó a mover las caderas una y otra vez contra ella, sin dejar de mirar cómo salía el dildo de mojado y disfrutando de los sonidos húmedos que creaba con cada embestida. Subió un poco más el vestido para poder ver su abdomen: le encantaba su piel morena.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo e intentó entrelazar los dedos de su mano derecha.

—Mírame —pidió y Raven abrió los ojos, consiguiendo que sintiera un escalofrío.

No pudo evitar besarla, entrelazando mejor sus dedos y sin dejar de empujar con sus caderas. Que Raven casi no pudiese devolverle el beso debido al placer que sentía la impulsaba a moverse con más fuerza. Adoraba la forma en la que sus labios dejaban escapar gemidos y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban cuando quería moverlos: a su _mamita_ le encantaba jugar con su pelo.

Besó el interior de su brazo mientras pensaba en lo idiota que había sido por dejarle el vestido puesto, porque en esos momentos la deseaba desnuda. Gimió suavemente porque aquellas embestidas también estaban provocándole sensaciones muy agradables a ella. Levantó un poco más su vestido y liberó uno de sus pechos, ya había comprobado antes que no llevaba sujetador, así que estimuló directamente su pezón, aunque ya los tenía más que endurecido. Disfrutó un poco más de las vistas antes de arrodillarse de nuevo, moviéndose contra ella mientras sujetaba sus muslos.

— _Quiero que grites mi nombre, mami_ —empujó con las caderas con más fuerza, arrancándole un grave gemido, y sonrió mirando directamente sus ojos—. _Voy a hacer que te corras mil veces._

— _Más fuerte, Alexa._

— _Estás increíblemente sexy, Reyes_ —se dejó caer sobre ella de nuevo y pegó los labios a su oreja—. _Llevo mojada desde que te he visto entrar con este maldito vestido._

Recibió un gemido como respuesta y Raven consiguió mover los brazos para colocar ambas manos en su nuca y atraerla a un beso. Sintió sus dedos por su pelo de forma torpe, y le devolvió el beso sin dejar de penetrarla, sintiendo cómo el sudor del vientre de ambas se mezclaba. Estarían en pleno invierno, pero en esa habitación hacía mucho calor.

Raven empezó a temblar levemente y el beso no se lo devolvía del todo bien. Deslizó los labios hasta llegar a su cuello y así no ahogar sus gemidos, y bajó una de sus manos para estimular su clítoris, mientras el otro brazo lo apoyaba en el colchón para no perderse la expresión de su orgasmo. La latina se arqueó y apretó los párpados mientras decía su nombre, tal y como le pidió, y ella sonrió complacida, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus caderas hasta sacar completamente el dildo de su interior.

La besó con delicadeza, disfrutando de sus labios. Sonrió mientras continuaba besándola y volvió a colocar sus brazos hacia arriba. Agarró sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra colocó el dildo hacia arriba para restregárselo entre sus pliegues al mover sus caderas. No iba a dejar que descansase, Raven podía tener un orgasmo detrás de otro.

— _Vas a matarme, Alex_ —gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y ella aprovechó para acariciar sus muslos, apretando los dedos en ellos.

No tenía nada que envidiar la Raven de treinta y nueve años a la que le volvió loca de treinta y dos. Había cogido peso y seguía en forma, lo cual conseguía que tuviese un cuerpo de infarto. Y de verdad que se moría en esas caderas.

— _Quiero tu culo ahora_ —murmuró contra sus labios—. _Lo necesito_ —la latina le contestó con un suspiro mientras ella mordía su labio inferior lentamente—. ¿Tú quieres?

—Sí.

— _Háblame en español, mami. Tengo que practicar para que no se me olvide. ¿Quieres que te folle otra vez?_

— _Sí._

— _Ven conmigo_ —se levantó e hizo que hiciese lo mimo. Rodeó su cintura cuando vio que se tambaleaba levemente y sonrió antes de besarla—. _Te quiero desnuda_ —bajó los tirantes del vestido y dejó que se deslizase por su cuerpo hacia abajo, soltándole unos segundos las esposas.

— _No hace falta que me esposes._

— _Sí, sí que hace falta_ —murmuró, dejando que sus labios se acariciasen mientras hablaba— _. Date la vuelta, mami._

La mujer lo hizo y ella se inclinó para besar su espalda lentamente, deslizando la lengua por su piel morena. La escuchó suspirar y continuó bajando, y mordió suavemente en su costado, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron al mirarla sobre su hombro. Ese gesto siempre le quedaba muy sexy. Continuó descendiendo hasta besar la zona de su nalga que dejaba descubierta el culote. Después pasó los dientes por su piel hasta agarrar con ellos su ropa interior y tirar hacia abajo para deshacerse de ella. Besó la parte de atrás de sus muslos mientras terminaba de bajar el culote, antes de levantarse y hablar a su oído:

 _—Voy a hacerlo con mi boca._

La empujó ligeramente para que se colocase en la cama de rodillas antes de inclinarla hasta dejarla con los brazos también contra el colchón. Volvió a besar su espalda, acariciando su culo con una mano y su costado con la otra. Suspiró antes de llegar a sus nalgas, deslizando sus labios por ellas antes de separarlas y pasar la lengua por su intimidad, gimiendo al sentir sus flujos contra ella. Se enganchó a su sabor y se entretuvo en pasar la lengua varias veces entre sus pliegues, deleitándose con su sabor.

La escuchó susurrar su nombre contra el colchón justo cuando se decidió a subir hasta su otra entrada, y notó los músculos de sus piernas tensarse y destensarse mientras empezaba a mover su lengua por ella, intentando darle el máximo placer posible. Le gustaba demasiado conseguir que Raven disfrutase todo lo que pudiese en sus encuentros sexuales, probar cosas nuevas e intensificar las que ya sabía que les gustaba. No solía hacerlo casi nunca con la boca, incluso en el pasado, pero los gemidos que soltaba eran increíbles cuando jugaba con esa zona de su cuerpo.

Se separó de ella, mirando fijamente lo lubricado que lo dejó y golpeó una de sus nalgas con la mano, haciéndola suspirar. Agarró el dildo de nuevo y lo colocó contra su entrada más húmeda, deslizándolo con facilidad. Cerró los ojos al escuchar su gemido y bajó la mano hasta colocarla en su nalga, estirando el pulgar para acaricia de forma externa donde había trabajado con la boca.

Su pelvis quedó pegada a su trasero y bajó la mirada para ver la unión. Comenzó a moverse despacio y al levantar los párpados de nuevo vio cómo sus manos, aún esposadas, agarraban las sábanas y sintió un cosquilleo por todos lados antes de gruñir con la nueva embestida. Rodeó su cintura y estiró el brazo para poder acariciar su clítoris con su mano libre, echándose sobre su espalda y besándole la piel.

Esa postura era muy erótica, porque Raven tenía una espalda increíblemente sexy, y sin hablar de su culo, pero echaba de menos poder ver su cara: sobre todo sus labios. Lamió su espalda y se apoyó sobre ella para mover sus caderas con cuidado contra su culo.

— _Necesito ver tu cara, mami_ —escuchó un gruñido de su parte cuando se enderezó y aumentó ligeramente sus embestidas.

Mordió su labio inferior con las vistas mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos que Raven emitía. Besó su espalda de nuevo antes de salir de ella y se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama y la ayudó a colocarse sobre sus piernas mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que Raven se encargó de borrar con un beso intenso. Gimió dentro del gesto, porque se añadió la sensación de los dedos de la latina apretándose con dificultad en el pezón que tenía el piercing.

Su exprofesora mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientas la volvía a penetrar y ella gruñó por la sensación y miró sus ojos, encontrándose con aquel marrón fijos en los suyos antes de que Raven rodease su cuello aún con las esposas colocadas. La mujer apoyó sus antebrazos en sus hombros y comenzó a moverse de forma más errática contra ella. Acarició sus muslos y disfrutó de cómo se tensaban sus músculos por el esfuerzo.

— _Voy a correrme —_ anunció y la volvió a besar con ganas, tragándose uno de sus gemidos con gusto.

— _Vamos, mi amor._

Agarró sus caderas y empezó a crear embestidas más duras contra su intimidad, consiguiendo que se echase sobre su hombro, y disfrutó de sus gemidos contra su oreja. Deslizó las manos hasta agarrar sus nalgas y apretarlas tras darles un buen golpe. Buscó sus labios con movimientos precisos con su barbilla y sus lenguas se encontraron a mitad de camino.

— _Más fuerte, Alex_ —murmuró contra su boca antes de volver a besarla.

La embistió con sus caderas a la vez que movía a la mujer, atrayéndola con su culo aún sujeto. Recorrió sus ojos y mordió su labio al ver la expresión que tenía acompañada por las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que decoraban su frente. Entonces deslizó de nuevo uno de sus dedos hasta encontrar esa entrada que no estaba siendo atendida y estimularla sin entrar en ella, y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza cuando vio que Raven bajaba sus manos para acariciarse el clítoris a sí misma: eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Me vuelves loca, Reyes —gruñó, viendo cómo se movía contra ella y dispuesta a no perderse nada.

—Dios —le contestó.

Se habría confundido, ella se llamaba Alexa, pero se lo perdonaba porque había empezado a salpicar en su abdomen con su orgasmo. Joder, le encantaba cuando se corría de esa forma. Miró su rostro de nuevo y recibió su boca en un nuevo beso antes de separarse y regalarle una sonrisa satisfecha.

—No hemos terminado, mi amor —expuso y sus ojos conectaron—. Desátame y quítate eso de encima.

Joder, sí.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 26 de la historia?**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	27. Profesora y alumna

**Capítulo 27. Profesora y alumna.**

Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba aún tras la noche anterior, y se alegraba demasiado de que su madre les asignara aquella habitación alejada, porque no recordaba otra sesión donde Alexa hubiese sido tan ruidosa. Es que tenía sus gemidos en repetición en su cabeza y esas caras que ponía mientras la tocaba o la penetraba con el arnés en todas las posturas que se les ocurrieron. Mordió su labio mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas antes de levantar la vista al ver a su madre entrar en la cocina de aquel motel de carretera de la que era dueña.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —la mujer sonrió mientras se servía café en una taza.

—¿El qué? —se interesó, podría haberlo acertado, pero aún estaba intentando borrar la forma que tenía Alexa de decir su nombre y de cómo humedecía completamente sus dedos entre distintas embestidas. Qué mala era la edad...

—Que te levantes temprano a pesar de haberte quedado dormida a saber qué hora —se sentó a su lado y la miró de arriba abajo—. Si es que has dormido, hija.

—No tengo ya dieciséis años, quita ese ceño fruncido —pidió, dando un sorbo de su café.

—¿Y Alexa? ¿Dónde la has dejado?

—Está durmiendo —respondió, y medio sonrió pensando en cómo lo hacía plácidamente en la cama.

Tenía un reloj biológico muy potente, porque siempre se levantaba a esas horas, durmiese o no durante la noche y tuviese que madrugar o no. Una bendición y una maldición, porque ese día se habría quedado recuperando unas pocas horas de sueño más, eso seguro. Estuvo unos minutos abrazada a Alexa, después pasó otros tantos acariciando su espalda desnuda con cuidado de no despertarla, y acabó levantándose para darse una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar. Su chica solía despertarse pronto también, pero no dio muchas señales de vida en esos momentos.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando me dijiste que Alexa y tú habíais vuelto —alzó de nuevo la mirada para ver a su madre apoyada en una de sus manos y observándola con cariño—. Estáis hechas la una para la otra.

—Es la que me dio la vida otra vez, mamá —confesó, y es que no había frase más cierta. Estuvo perdida y Alexa hizo que se encontrase de nuevo.

—No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerle lo que hizo por ti. ¡Era una niña! —Sonrió, porque tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Veintidós años —confirmó—, pero me demostró mucha madurez entonces.

—Y te demostró lo valiente y fuerte que eres en realidad —su madre agarró su mano y le dio un suave apretón, consiguiendo que se emocionase un poco.

—Y nos reunió —cambió la postura de sus dedos para poder entrelazarlos.

—¿Habéis hablado? —se interesó.

—¿De qué? —volvió a dar un sorbo del café, pero sin soltar su mano.

—Del futuro —y sabía a qué se refería, así que sonrió ampliamente, contagiando a Sophia.

—Sí. Hemos hablado estas fiestas.

—¿Y? —alzó las cejas, queriendo sacarle más información.

—Hemos hablado de tener hijos —sonrió, y su madre soltó un gritito de ilusión.

—Seréis unas madres estupendas —dijo de forma distraída mientras se levantaba para llevar la taza al fregadero, pero a ella se le encogió un poco el corazón en el pecho.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó con miedo, y su madre se giró sorprendida antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado, moviendo la silla para estar más cerca de ella.

—No lo creo, cariño. Estoy segura de ello —apartó unos mechones de su cara, y es que a veces se sentía muy vulnerable. Quizás por haber perdido tanto tiempo a su lado escapando de todo y de todos—. Raven, has pasado por algo horrible, pero has hecho algo increíble saliendo de esa relación por amor. Y eso es lo que siempre has dicho, que ha sido por Alexa, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo creo que saliste de allí por ti. Conseguiste acabar tus estudios y trabajar en lo que querías a pesar del infierno en el que vivías. Hay que tener valor para hacer lo que hiciste, a pesar de que sabías que las consecuencias si ese cabrón se enteraba no iban a ser buenas.

—Tenía miedo —no había hablado demasiado sobre aquel tema con su madre, tan solo las pinceladas de lo que ocurrió, de por qué desapareció de sus vidas.

—Y en vez de bloquearte, luchaste.

—Me da miedo no ser una buena madre… —suspiró pasándose el dorso de la mano bajo los ojos.

—Raven, entiendo perfectamente tu deseo de ser madre y te aseguro de que tu hijo no va a vivir lo mismo que tú, porque le vas a enseñar valores que yo a ti no.

—No, mamá, tú…

—Raven —la interrumpió—. No sabes el miedo que pasé cuando te fuiste con él, pero más cuando vi que te iba perdiendo porque ese hombre te manipuló hasta separarte de todos nosotros. Y créeme cuando te digo que cuando me dio más miedo fue cuando vi que no podía hacer nada para que te quedases, para que entendieses lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo contigo…

A esas alturas ya estaba llorando sin reprimirse, sobre todo al ver cómo su madre se emocionaba contándole eso. Y seguramente sufrió demasiado, porque fue idiota y ni intentó mantener el contacto, pensando que Stephan era el bueno y todos los demás los malos. Y tuvo demasiada suerte porque "todos los demás" siguieron a su lado una vez volvió y se separó de Stephan, y eso que pensaba que el daño sería tal que no iban a perdonarla por ser tan tonta.

—Eres lo que más quiero en todo el mundo, y cuando seas madre entenderás lo que digo. Sé que no vas a dejar que comentan tus mismos fallos, al igual que yo no dejé que cometieras los míos.

Abrazó a su madre, apretando su camiseta con el puño y aferrándose a ella. Porque fue ella la que le enseñó la importancia de aprender y de la enseñanza. Su madre quiso ser profesora de infantil y desde pequeña le daba clases en sus ratos libres del trabajo, porque nunca pudo estudiar lo que quiso, pero se encargó de que pudiesen tener dinero para cuando ella fuese mayor pudiese elegir cualquier carrera. Y así lo hizo, le debía mucho a su madre y creía ciegamente en sus palabras.

En esos momentos entró Alexa en la cocina, y sonrió ante la escena antes de avanzar hacia ellas.

—Buenos días, Alexa, veo que eso de madrugar es propio de la pareja —saludó Sophia, y su chica rio suavemente, sentándose a su lado y mirándola preocupada cuando se percató de las lágrimas que tenía.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró pasando el pulgar por sus mejillas.

—Mi madre, que es un poco tonta y me hace llorar —sonrió al sentir cómo su madre le daba un golpecito en la pierna.

—Raven es una sensiblera, no le hagas caso. Llora por nada —quitó importancia la mayor, levantándose y ofreciéndole a Alexa café.

Tuvo que reír al ver la cara que ponía de disgusto, y vio cómo se incorporaba para preparase un té. Su madre insistió en hacerlo ella, pero Alexa no quiso que se molestara.

Jamás había querido tanto a alguien como quería a Alexa Woods.

X X X

Estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiese ocurrir esa tarde, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de saber qué le tenía que contar Avery. No se podía creer que se iban a ver otra vez, y era raro. Muy raro. Suspiró mientras esperaba en aquella mesa de una cafetería céntrica en Palo Alto, y miró su móvil esperando encontrar algo de Raven, pero sabía que estaba centrada con el tramo final de su investigación con Patrick. El pensar que en unos meses volvían a estar separadas le hacía sentir un poco mal, triste más bien, pero sabía que esa vez iba a ser distinto. Estaba muy segura de ello.

—Alex —la escuchó tras tanto tiempo sin oír su voz y levantó la vista de su teléfono para volver a encontrarse con sus ojos grises.

—Avery —lo dijo igual que ella, y pudo notar que ambas estaban algo incómodas con la situación—. Siéntate —la invitó a hacerlo, señalando la silla que había frente a ella—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Estoy bien. Ahora estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente —admitió antes de pedir cada una su bebida al camarero—. ¿De qué querías hablar? —acabó diciendo una vez les sirvieron, no sabía si se sentía muy cómoda con ella.

—Lo siento, de verdad, Alex. No sabes cuánto lo siento —sabía que estaba arrepentida por su tono. No es que estuvieran mucho tiempo juntas, pero sí lo suficiente para saber leer entre líneas.

—No me pidas perdón ahora, Avery. Está bien —dijo con sinceridad y dio un sorbo a su refresco.

—No lo hice bien. Me puse muy nerviosa y reaccioné como no debía. Y te pido perdón por cómo te traté. No debí haberme comportando tan a la defensiva —suspiró—. A veces se me olvida controlar el genio…

—Ese chico es el que fue tu exnovio, ¿no? —quiso saber.

—No estamos juntos ahora —negó con la cabeza—. Me ha costado mucho darme cuenta en qué tipo de relación estaba, pero he conseguido alejarme de él. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, que te lo explicaré.

—¿En qué tipo de relación estabas? —Avery agachó la mirada.

—Alex, me controlaba en todo lo que hacía. Y solo conseguía que me dejase en paz cuando estaba con mis amigas, porque no quería que supieran cómo era él. Por eso no aparecía cuando estaba contigo.

—¿Y el móvil que vi?

—Sé que te dolió porque te encanta hablar por WhatsApp y así, pero el número que tú tenías era el mío de verdad. Él me regaló ese para comunicarnos más a menudo… —suspiró—. Para controlarme —repitió la misma palabra—. Odio las tecnologías —sentenció y ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Ha tenido que ser difícil. ¿Desde cuándo no estás con él?

—Antes de navidades. Rompí con él tras darme cuenta de todo aquello, porque aún no había superado aquella relación. No llegó nunca a las manos, se basaba solo en saber dónde estaba y con quién.

—Lo siento mucho —se sinceró, mirando aquellos ojos grises que en esos instantes estaban tristes—. Eres una chica fuerte, Ave.

—Tengo que pedirte perdón también por otra cosa que dije. Fuiste increíble, la mejor persona con la que he estado en una relación, y no debí acusarte de que querías siempre acostarte conmigo —recordó aquellas palabras que le regaló cuando la vio engañándola y que tanto le dolió—. Era yo la que no quería tener sexo contigo porque me sentía mal por estar también con él, aunque me moría por tener una relación normal contigo y disfrutar de todo lo que sabía que me querías dar. No tenía razones ni motivos para hacerte daño, pero te lo hice, y siento que haya sido así como te enteraras y también la forma en la que te traté.

—Tranquila, no te fustigues con eso. Me dejó un tanto impactada el ver la escena, pero me he recuperado.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, de verdad —le dijo y estiró un brazo para darle un suave apretón en el suyo.

—Me alegro de que hayas conseguido salir de esa relación tóxica, pero ¿no sabía nada de nosotras?

—Es lo peor que me ha pasado nunca, pero creo que he aprendido con la experiencia. Él creía que tan solo eras una amiga, pero yo me sentía especialmente bien contigo: me di cuenta de cómo tenía que ser una relación a tu lado.

—Vas a sacarme los colores —bromeó con media sonrisa.

—¿Alguien puede poner roja a Alexa Woods? —le gustó que Avery también hablase con aquel tono cómico.

Y sí, sí que había alguien que podía llegar a ponerla roja.

X X X

Escuchó la voz de Alexa dándole paso tras tocar dos veces sobre la madera de forma suave. Sonrió a la vez que mordía su labio mientras abría y se introducía en el despacho de su exalumna, viendo cómo se sorprendía al verla desde el otro lado del escritorio. Qué bien le quedaba esa posición: ahora Alexa como la profesora y ella como la alumna. Aún recordaba la primera vez que se acostaron juntas de forma muy explícita, cómo se besaron con ganas y cómo Alexa la desnudó porque se moría por verla y tocarla. Y la tocó extremadamente bien. No dijo nada, simplemente cerró y echó la llave que estaba en la cerradura, observando cómo Alexa no apartaba los ojos de ella y se echaba lentamente sobre el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada. Todo eso estaba siendo improvisado: le vino a la cabeza mientras recogía ropa y nada más vio su nuevo conjunto de lencería ya lavado pensó que sería ideal para estrenarlo ese día. Primero, pensó en esperar a que llegase tras su jornada laboral, y no sabía si era por estar cerca de los cuarenta, por desgracia, pero no podía esperar y la necesitaba mucho.

Dejó las bolsas de unas tiendas de ropa por las que se paseó mientras hacía tiempo para el final del horario de tutoría de la chica, y la miró mientras se sentaba en la silla que quedaba justo frente a ella, cruzando las piernas y sonriendo cuando vio que nada más con ese gesto consiguió llamar su atención.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Woods. ¿Tienes un momento o llego tarde para consultar dudas? —preguntó mientras acariciaba con los dedos uno de los brazos de la silla, intentando sonar sensual desde el principio.

—Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, Reyes —contestó, y le sonrió al notar la excitación en su voz: y eso que ni había empezado. Quizás fue por echar la llave nada más entrar.

—Como fisioterapeuta tendrás un amplio conocimiento sobre temas de anatomía humana, ¿cierto? —preguntó, incorporándose y comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la chica, rodeando el escritorio—. Hay cierta musculatura que me cuesta localizar de forma espacial y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme.

Se colocó sobre la superficie tras elevarse ligeramente el vestido para que quedase por la mitad de sus muslos. Comprobó cómo Alexa miraba sus piernas fijamente mientras volvía a cruzarlas, y se inclinó para sujetarle la barbilla e instarla a cerrar la boca y elevar su vista.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. ¿Qué músculo no encuentras?

—Todo el mundo se sabe los principales, ya sabes, pero hay otros con nombres menos conocidos que me gustaría saber dónde están exactamente para poder visualizarlos a la hora de aplicar los tratamientos dados en tus clases.

—Pregunta.

No podía dar una frase mejor, ya podía ver cómo comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, y la frenó negando con la cabeza cuando vio cómo intentó desprenderse de la americana que llevaba puesta.

—El sartorio —comenzó, y sus ojos conectaron—. ¿Me lo puedes señalar en mi propio cuerpo? Así me quedará mucho más claro —lamió sus labios mientras la veía bajar la mirada hasta sus piernas otra vez —. ¿Necesitas que separe las piernas?

—Sepáralas —dijo con la voz algo más ronca que antes.

Descruzó las piernas y las dejó apoyada sobre la superficie de la mesa, escuchándola maldecir en un susurro.

—¿Te lo señalo? —quiso asegurar se, y asintió cuando sus ojos volvieron a conectar.

Acarició su rodilla antes de deslizar los dedos por la parte anterior de su muslo hasta dejarlos apoyados correctamente sobre el sartorio.

—Oh, ahí está… Qué fácil —quiso sonar inocente y Alexa la miró fijamente—. ¿Y el músculo piriforme?

—Joder, Reyes.

Sonrió cuando se levantó y se colocó entre sus piernas antes de levantar una de ellas y colar la mano esa vez en la parte posterior. Apretó con fuerza y ella bajó la mirada a sus labios antes de colocar los dedos en su nuca y atraerla a su boca. La besó lentamente para tentarla: cada vez que Alexa quería dominar, ella dejaba de hacerlo, sonriendo en el acto al verla frustrada. Sujetó varios mechones de su pelo y tiró de ellos para separarla de ella.

—Tengo más dudas, profesora. Sé profesional y resuélvemelas.

—Soy profesional —era adorable cuando estaba excitada.

—¿Dónde está localizado el músculo isquiocavernoso?

—Joder.

—Tócalo —pidió, dejando que sus labios rozasen.

—Raven, me estás poniendo demasiado cachonda —salió unos segundos del papel.

—¿Dónde está el músculo isquiocavernoso, Woods?

La chica deslizó una de sus manos por su ingle y la tocó por encima de la ropa interior, sonrió cuando la escuchó suspirar mientras apoyaba la frente en su hombro. La animó a seguir, susurrándole en el oído, y gimió suavemente cuando apretó sobre su clítoris. Se movió ligeramente para quedar más al filo del escritorio, quería sentirla mejor, y empezó a besar su cuello cuando la chica apartó su ropa interior y empezó a tocarla directamente.

—¿He resuelto tus dudas? —preguntó agitada.

—Sí —contestó intentando que su voz no temblara por las caricias que recibía.

—¿Tienes más?

—Sí, necesito tu opinión objetiva sobre algo —la empujó ligeramente, levantándose del escritorio y ocupándose de que cayese sentada en su silla de nuevo—. Necesito que me evalúes, profesora Woods.

—Tienes la máxima nota —dijo sin aliento y se giró para verla recorrer su cuerpo una y otra vez.

—Me refería a otra cosa, no a mi físico —la vio sonreír, pero no apartó la mirada de su culo y ella se inclinó un poco más para poder buscar en su bolso.

—¿Lo has comprado en secreto? —preguntó cuando sacó el juguete que se encargó de dejar listo para usar en casa.

—Una mujer tiene sus necesidades, Alex —se giró con el juguete en la mano.

—Mierda —protestó, completamente excitada, y la vio desabrochándose el pantalón sin ninguna paciencia.

—Lo voy a llevar yo, Alexa.

Sonrió al verla echarse de forma dramática en la silla, con la cremallera bajada. Se habría reído de no ser por el calor que sentía por todos lados. Se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba Alexa y se inclinó para besarla, sujetando su cara con ambas manos para que elevase el rostro hacia ella. Mordió su labio inferior y dio un suave tirón de él antes de besarla de nuevo, jadeando contra su boca cuando agarró su culo con las dos manos.

—Es doble —dijo, aunque ya sabía que su chica estaba al tanto de ello: era la experta en juguetes eróticos—. Quiero que me prepares para introducírmelo —continuó hablando contra sus labios—. Quiero esta boca que tienes —pasó un dedo por sus labios carnosos, sonriéndole cuando sacó la lengua para lamerlo.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio y se inclinó para besarla cuando Alexa pegó la silla a donde ella se encontraba. Esa vez fue la chica la que mordió su labio y se sonrieron al separarse ligeramente, pero perdió el aliento cuando agarró su vestido por la parte del escote y lo rasgó.

—¡Alex! —se sorprendió, pero se le pasó rápido cuando su novia continuó con su labor.

Suspiró al sentir la boca de la chica besando la zona de su escote y enredó los dedos en su pelo para animarla a seguir. Sintió un escalofrío cuando le descubrió los pechos, dando un suave tirón de su sujetador: el vestido se lo rompió, pero con la lencería era delicada. Vio cómo sacaba la lengua para lamerlo completamente antes de entretenerse con su pezón y endurecerlo, y gimió con suavidad al sentir sus dientes alrededor de él.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con ese verde que le encantaba y comprobar cómo continuaba rasgando el vestido hasta romperlo del todo.

—Tienes suerte de que no sea de los caros.

—Te lo compré yo —murmuró mientras bajaba por su vientre con sus labios—. Y me he mojado más cuando he visto cómo se rompía. Solo por eso te compraré todos los que quieras.

Sí, era cierto que se lo compró ella, pero seguramente porque era corto y porque quería hacer eso algún día. Lo tenía muy claro. Cogió aire al verla subir de nuevo con su lengua, pasando por su vientre antes de llegar a su otro pecho y hacer lo mismo.

—Baja. No pierdas el tiempo.

—No creo que lo esté perdiendo —sonrió antes de morder de nuevo—. Seguramente ya estás preparada para esto… —Alexa cogió el dildo doble por la punta más larga y comenzó a deslizarlo por su intimidad.

 _Vamos, Reyes, tienes que mandar un poco más en esto. Era tu objetivo de venir aquí._

Tenía que admitir que la Alexa de veintiocho era un poco más demandante y con más iniciativa en el sexo que la de veintidós. A pesar de que la de veintidós siempre alardeaba de serlo, estaba claro que no era así. Agarró su muñeca cuando la penetró muy lentamente sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y terminó soltando un suave gemido cuando estuvo completamente introducido en su interior. Volvió a capturar uno de sus pezones mientras aguantaba una sonrisa, y acabó soltando su mano cuando comenzó a moverlo hacia dentro y hacia fuera.

Mordió su labio cuando vio cómo sacaba el dildo antes de embestirla de nuevo con un suave gruñido que le puso el vello de punta, y cerró los ojos cuando Alexa succionó su pezón.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres llevarlo tú? —encima tuvo la cara de burlarse, y ella se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, porque ahora mismo no estaba muy segura de nada, tan solo de que lo que sentía mientras ese dildo la invadía una y otra vez.

Llevó una de sus manos a los cuellos de su americana y tiró de ella con fuerza, apretando los dientes, y la miró de cerca unos segundos en los que Alexa dejó el dildo completamente dentro de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba su parte dominante? No debía dejar que Alexa fuese la top, se caería un mito y de los grandes, pero es que estaba increíble con esa ropa puesta y ya podía ver que comenzaba a sobrarle la ropa por las gotitas de sudor que empezaban a aparecer en su rostro. Estaba increíblemente guapa así, así que no iba a dejar que se desnudase.

—Sigue… —pidió finalmente.

—Joder.

Intentó deshacerse de su pantalón, pero ella la frenó, y Alexa soltó un gruñido antes de llevar el otro extremo del dildo a su intimidad, haciendo espacio tras tirar de su ropa interior levemente. La imagen fue increíble y le encantó ver cómo cerraba los ojos de esa forma tan erótica mientras se penetraba el otro extremo del dildo sin sacarlo de su interior. Fue muy interesante para ella misma por los movimientos que hizo mientras se lo colocaba. Una vez lo tuvo en su sitio, sus ojos conectaron y no tardó en tirar de su americana para que sus labios se uniesen en un beso desesperado y lleno de pasión. Después bajó las manos por su espalda para instarle a que se moviese contra ella y gimió en su boca, quizás demasiado fuerte, al menos quedó ahogado al hacerlo mientras se besaban, y se acercó más al filo de la mesa para que la penetración fuese más profunda.

Mordió su labio con más fuerza de la que pensó y acabó abrazándola cuando se entretuvo en besar su cuello con mucha dedicación. Gimió contra su hombro y bajó la mirada para ver cómo su pantalón desabrochado iba bajando con cada movimiento que realizaba contra ella. Estiró un brazo para agarrar su culo tras darle una palmada y cerró los ojos cuando Alexa gimió contra su oído sin dejar de embestirla.

—Más fuerte, Alexa —pidió, y la chica salió completamente de ella antes de bajarla del escritorio y darle la vuelta. Sonrió al sentirla contra su espalda, volviendo a deslizar los labios por su cuello dejando caer lo que quedaba de vestido al suelo.

— _Joder, mami_ —susurró antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Notó su mano contra una de sus nalgas y con la otra la empujó contra el escritorio. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y la miró sobre su hombro mientras elevaba su trasero para darle más espacio y Alexa la penetró sin esperar mucho más y sujetó sus caderas mientras la embestía casi sin consideración, haciendo ruido con cada movimiento al chocar su cuerpo contra el mueble. Acabó echando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, intentando alargar el momento del orgasmo, pero le estaba costando mucho.

Mordió su labio para no dejar escapar ningún gemido, a pesar de que a Alexa le estaba dando un poco igual eso de mantenerse en silencio: gruñía, la embestía con fuerza y daba palmadas sonoras contra sus nalgas.

—Alexa —dijo su nombre, pero no pudo continuar la frase para anunciarle que se iba a correr.

Esa vez se le escapó un gemido grave cuando la chica la penetró con dos dedos desde atrás tras habérselos lamido y haber retirado su ropa interior. Susurró un "joder" antes de bajar una de sus manos hasta acariciar su propio clítoris: si ya sabía lo que Alexa quería, y ella iba a ayudarla a obtenerlo.

—Córrete en mi escritorio, Reyes —pasó su mano libre por toda la extensión de su espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador—. Eres tan sexy, _mami_.

Mordió su brazo para no emitir muy alto más sonidos placenteros y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió por todos lados. Alexa gimió también y supo que se corría también por la forma en la que le apretó las caderas con los dedos y por las sacudidas de su cuerpo tras el suyo. La chica sacó los dedos de su interior y ella se levantó hasta quedar contra su pecho y sonrió cuando rodeó su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello para darle suaves besos por él, completamente satisfechas. Echó un brazo hacia atrás para acariciar su pelo mientras le dedicaba aquellas caricias y se giró para que sus labios se uniesen en un suave beso.

—Has fastidiado mi fantasía, que lo sepas —le dijo como si estuviese dolida, observando aquel verde.

—Ahora soy yo la profesora. Además, te dije que no era una bottom, pero no me creíste —se burló y ella se rio suavemente—. Has manchado mi ropa, Reyes, ¿algo que decir al respecto para que no manche tu historial académico?

—Soy muy culpable, Woods —la empujó con suavidad para que dejase de estar el dildo dentro de ella, y se giró: ya que estaba, iba a aprovechar la situación. La observó y se mordió el labio al verla así de sudada con esos mechones humedecidos—. Quizás me merezca un castigo, profesora.

Se quitó la ropa interior al completo y quedó desnuda frente a ella antes de volverse a sentar sobre el escritorio. Vio cómo Alexa la recorría con la mirada y se sonrieron cuando quedaron frente a frente al agarrarle las piernas con un gruñido y colocárselas sobre sus hombros. La besó al ser penetrada de nuevo y gimieron a la vez por la sensación de aquella postura nueva.

X X X

Apretó los dedos en la espalda desnuda de Raven mientras movía sus caderas contra ella y gemían en la boca de la otra. La mujer tenía los antebrazos apoyados en la superficie de la mesa y su exprofesora no siempre usaba el arnés, pero cuando lo llevaba puesto…

—Joder —jadeó, dejándose caer tumbada de espaldas en el escritorio antes de que la mujer saliese de su interior con el dildo.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero hacía un rato que se había ido el sol y todo se había vuelto más erótico que de normal. Cuando Raven se tumbó sobre su cuerpo notó que se había quitado ya el juguete, así que sus cuerpos quedaron perfectamente encajados contra el otro. Deslizó los dedos lentamente por su espalda, sintiéndola empapada… En serio, ¿cuántos habían sido? Y uno detrás del otro. No recordaba una sesión así desde esa primera noche que pasaron juntas en Los Ángeles. Bendita noche, por cierto.

—Creo que no estoy preparada para que te vayas —anunció, sabiendo que el día en el que Raven se fuera de vuelta a Phoenix se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

—Ni yo estoy preparada para irme —respondió de vuelta, escondida aún contra su cuello.

—¿Y si no te vas? —propuso.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —se incorporó, apoyándose de nuevo en sus brazos y ella acarició su espalda, esa vez en dirección ascendente para acabar recorriendo sus mechones castaños.

—Sí —dijo tras recibir sus labios en un suave beso.

—Me muero por dar clases otra vez —ambas se sonrieron.

—Naciste para ser profesora, Reyes.

—Y hablando de ser profesora, creo que deberíamos irnos, ya hemos mancillado suficiente este escritorio.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? —movió las caderas hacia ella—. ¿Cómo vas a ir si te he roto el vestido?

—Alexa, ¿con quién estás hablando? —rio mientras se incorporaba y se paseaba por el despacho recogiendo las prendas que estaban desperdigadas por él.

Ella se sentó y la observó entretenida: le encantaba la Raven desnuda.

—¿Con la tía con mejor cuerpo del mundo? —probó suerte y la mujer rio.

—No, conmigo —dejó claro a la vez que se ponía la ropa interior. Una lástima, aunque aún las vistas eran buenas.

—¿Me vas a robar la ropa? —alzó las cejas, pero sonrió al ver sacar unos pantalones vaqueros de una de las bolsas, quitando la etiqueta antes de colocárselo. Le gustó mucho la sonrisa que le regaló mientras se los abrochaba.

—Soy una mujer prudente.

—¿Sabías que te iba a romper el vestido? —rio, bajándose del escritorio para vestirse también.

—No, pero sabía que te ibas a poner muy cachonda —dio un tirón de su camisa aún sin abrochar y la besó con ganas—. ¿Y si nos duchamos y me invitas a cenar?

—Eres muy listilla… —bromeó, sin dejar de mirar cómo se colocaba otra camiseta que se había comprado.

—Me tienes muy consentida, Woods.

—Tengo que cuidarte bien —sonrió, terminando de abrocharse el pantalón y la camisa. Mordió su labio inferior cuando Raven le cogió la americana y se la colocó—. Creo que la última vez que te vi con una fue cuando eras mi profesora.

—Probaba qué _look_ te ponía más cachonda. Siempre has sido muy obvia.

—¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?

—Mientras mostrase las piernas, lo demás te daba igual…

—Una gran conclusión—se besaron—. Está bien —accedió finalmente—. Creo que después de tu sorpresa de hoy, puedo llevarte a cenar.

Y por verla sonriendo así la llevaría en ese momento hasta a Australia a nado si quería. Se inclinó para besarla de forma dulce, cubriendo sus mejillas con las manos, antes de separarse de ella, sujetar las bolsas de sus compras y entrelazar sus dedos para salir de allí.

Sabía que iba a echarla de menos e iba a aprovechar sus últimos días juntas como mejor sabían.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 27 de la historia?**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	28. Hasta luego

**Capítulo 28. Hasta luego.**

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del mueble de jardín, mirando con adoración a Raven mientras esta hablaba de la nueva investigación en la que se había sumergido con compañeros de la facultad de Phoenix. ¿Había dicho antes lo mucho que idolatraba a esa mujer? Seguramente la flecha que la atravesó seis años atrás seguía bien clavada en su pecho, porque era oírla explicándole algo de algún tema concreto, y se enamoraba un poco más de ella. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Con lo cabeza loca que había sido siempre, enamorada de la mujer más inteligente y apasionada por la enseñanza. Raven Reyes tenía vocación, eso estaba claro, porque disfrutaba con todo eso.

Miró sus manos mientras le explicaba unas técnicas de recuperación en la tercera edad: se había especializado en la fisioterapia de estas personas, y decía que no se quería ir de allí, pero apostaría lo que fuese a que tenía muchas ganas de volver a sus rutinas en Phoenix, dar clases y seguir con el voluntariado en las residencias de ancianos de la ciudad.

Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. Admitía que siempre le había gustado su sabor, pero dejó de beberlo porque le recordaba a los labios de Raven, cuando las dos se quedaban en su piso y bebían un par de copas antes de perderse en la boca y el cuerpo de la otra. Ahora se había vuelto a acostumbrar a su sabor, y sabía que no iba a echar de menos sus labios, porque esa vez tenía muy seguro que Raven no se iba a ninguna parte, emocionalmente hablando.

Estiró su brazo para alcanzar la mano que ahora descansaba sobre su muslo y entrelazar sus dedos a la vez que continuaba atendiéndola. ¿Y esa sonrisa? Esa sonrisa era su perdición. Nunca había visto algo tan perfecto como esa boca. Se lamió los labios antes de volver la vista a sus ojos. Claro que iba a echarla de menos, pero no iba a ser igual que cuando hacía el doctorado. Había muchos factores nuevos: la distancia era mucho menor, ella había madurado bastante, ambas trabajaban, e incluso su relación era en esos momentos mucho mejor que antes. Se complementaban demasiado bien.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Raven, y ella le sonrió antes de llevarse su mano a los labios para depositar en ella un fugaz beso.

—Cambiarás el mundo.

—No seas tonta —arrugó la nariz mientras reía y a ella el corazón se le saltó un latido.

—Lo digo en serio. Eres increíble y se te ocurren muchos métodos de actuación. Además, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te tienen de referencia en muchas facultades por tus estudios de fisioterapia de la tercera edad.

—No me gusta alardear de ello —bromeó, dando un sorbo de su copa, y se sonrieron.

—Algún día investigaremos juntas.

—No me gusta que se aprovechen de mi estatus, Woods. Aún debes escalar mucho para que acepte colaborar contigo —se volvió a meter con ella, y se ocupó de dejar las copas sobre la mesa baja antes de agarrar las piernas de la mujer y tumbarla sobre los cojines de aquel mueble de jardín, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo y sonriéndole desde muy cerca.

—Te quiero.

La sonrisa de su novia se ensanchó y tiró de su nuca para besarla despacio. Disfrutó de cómo sus dedos se le enredaban en el pelo y ella se ocupó de delinearle los costados como merecían y de hacerse hueco entre sus piernas para poder estar lo más pegada posible.

—He pensado —habló mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados porque sentía el beso por todos lados aún— que podríamos comprar el piso de al lado del tuyo y hacer reformas.

—¿Qué? —la escuchó reír y abrió los ojos para verla observándola con gesto divertido.

—Me gustaría que viviésemos allí, pero primero tenemos que hablarlo porque son decisiones de las dos. De las que tenemos que tomar en nuestra vida en pareja —comenzó a explicar, pero Raven acabó besándola con intensidad.

—¿Te gusta mi piso?

—Me encanta tu piso —confesó—. Fue nuestro picadero —dijo con media sonrisa pícara.

—Idiota —rio cuando sintió cómo Raven golpeaba suavemente su hombro antes de rodearle la cintura con las piernas para acomodarse mejor.

—Me siento como en casa. Me gustaba mucho estar allí contigo y sé que para ti también es importante, porque fue tu liberación —la vio lamerse los labios y sus ojos brillaron de forma especial—. Era tu vía de escape, donde podías ser tu misma… Y, además, donde nosotras también podíamos ser nosotras mismas cuando estábamos escondiéndonos de todos.

—Pero sabes que mi vecino no está vendiendo su piso, ¿no?

—Ya lo venderá. Además, tenemos tiempo —aclaró—. De momento solo somos nosotras dos —bajó a su cuello para besárselo despacio.

—De momento… —notó en su voz que sonreía.

—Sabes que tendrás que ser la poli mala con nuestros hijos, ¿no? Me ganan muy fácilmente… Mira a Juno, la tengo mimada —se incorporó para mirarla de nuevo y le encantó la forma en la que la miraba.

—Te quiero —dijo Raven, y le volvió a dar un suave beso.

—Confiesa: ¿prefieres niño o niña? Es para intentar que salga así —dijo de repente, arrodillándose en el sofá y tirando de sus manos para que se sentase.

—¿Cómo? ¿Vas a pensar solo en el sexo del niño para que salga así?

—Sí. Así, mira.

Cerró los ojos y simuló absoluta concentración, con un murmullo de esfuerzo antes de abrir los ojos y suspirar, haciéndola reír.

—Tienes un don, en tal caso… —se hizo la pensativa—. Nunca he pensado en el sexo del bebé en realidad.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Y en nombres? —preguntó y entonces vio que se le cambiaba el rostro, adoptando una expresión entristecida.

—A Stephan no le gustaba ninguno de los que proponía yo —confesó sin que ella tuviese que insistir en que respondiese.

—Él no tiene que opinar sobre nada que queramos hacer nosotras dos —aportó acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —se miraron a los ojos directamente y ella se inclinó para besar su frente con suavidad.

—No sientas nada. Me gusta que podamos hablar de nuestros miedos o inquietudes. Ya sabes que a mí me da miedo morirme en el parto. Mi trauma viene desde que vi _Una chica de Jersey._ No sé ni qué mierda hacía viendo esa película —suspiró con dramatismo, consiguiendo que sonriese.

—¿Por qué no lo sabes?

—No me gusta nada Ben Affleck.

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que fuiste por Jennifer López.

—Sí, puede ser. Tengo un fetiche muy fuerte con las latinas —sonrió pícara, besándola de nuevo rápidamente—. Pero menuda putada, ¿no? Creo que no acerté con la película ni para una cosa ni para otra —ambas rieron.

Terminaron de beberse la copa que habían preparado, y se levantaron para ir a la cama: al día siguiente madrugaban demasiado. Y sabía que esa noche no iban a dormir mucho, y no por el sexo, sino porque se iban a quedar horas y horas hablando. La cogió en brazos cuando cruzaron el salón, disfrutando del gritito que soltó Raven por la sorpresa. Se miraron de cerca cuando la mujer rodeó su cuello y ella le acarició la nariz con la suya, sonriéndole mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. La devolvió al suelo para que pudiesen lavarse los dientes con más libertad en el baño antes de cargarla de nuevo, esa vez para llevarla a la cama, sintió sus piernas rodeándole la cintura. La tumbó en la cama y la besó con ganas en los labios, sin buscar excitarse, tan solo sentir su boca buscando la suya una y otra vez, y cómo sus dedos se enredaban entre sus mechones de pelo.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? —preguntó la mujer agitada tras la sesión, aún bajo su cuerpo.

—Como es la última noche que pasamos juntas, he pensado en improvisar y dejarte ser la top —respondió y soltó una carcajada cuando Raven cambió posiciones y se colocó sobre ella con habilidad.

—El vernos —aclaró.

—Supongo que el ir y venir todos los fines de semana será una locura, ¿no?

—Puede ser una locura, sí.

—¿Cada dos? Más no, por favor, porque si no la que va a estar loca soy yo. Podríamos ir cada dos semanas y alternando la visita. O puedo ir yo y así hago tour familiar también.

—Como quieras. No me importa venir aquí. California también es un buen sitio para nosotras, ¿no crees? —se besaron de nuevo tras sonreírse mutuamente.

Sí, California era su lugar especial, se podía meter en el saco junto al piso de Raven. Aunque quizás en ese momento lo veía de otra forma. ¿Era especial el sitio o la compañía? Porque estaba claro que Raven era lo más especial de su vida en esos momentos.

X X X

Miró a su izquierda para ver el rostro serio de Alexa, estaban llegando al aeropuerto de San Francisco. Era muy temprano, decidieron elegir el lunes como día de viaje para poder dormir juntas una noche más. Lo pega era que tuvieron que madrugar demasiado para poder llegar al aeropuerto y que ambas estuvieran en sus respectivas universidades a la hora lectiva. Había merecido la pena aunque después iban a tener bastante sueño.

—Dijimos que nada de llorar —le advirtió, y sabía que Alex estaba aguantando las ganas por cómo se mordisqueaba el labio de forma interna.

—Estoy intentando que se cumpla —la miró fugazmente con media sonrisa antes de enfocar de nuevo la carretera.

—Si acabas llorando, ya sabes que yo también lloraré.

—Llorar es bueno: hidrata y limpia los ojos.

—Oh, Dios, vas a llorar…

—¡Pero que estoy aguantando! —no terminó de decir la frase cuando ya estaba llorando.

—Qué tonta eres —y tampoco finalizó cuando se le escaparon también un par de lágrimas.

—¡Joder! ¡No llores! —pidió a media voz.

Soltó una suave risita antes de estirar el brazo y pasar los dedos por sus húmedas mejillas mientras conducía antes de llevarse su mano, que agarró la suya, hasta la boca para besarle el dorso suavemente. Después se secó las lágrimas a sí misma y observó el aeropuerto a lo lejos: se acercaba el momento del "hasta luego".

Dijeron que no iban a llorar, pero lo sabía desde el día anterior que iban a acabar en ese momento. Soltó su mano cuando empezó a tomar curvas para incorporarse al edificio donde tenía que coger el avión, entrando al parking. Ambas salieron y Alexa la ayudó a llevar las maletas, volvía con las tres de vuelta, como el día que llegó por primera vez. Cómo pasaba de rápido el tiempo, pero estaban juntas y eso era lo que importaba.

Se sentaron juntas en una cafetería, habían llegado con margen y aprovecharían para desayunar antes de despedirse. Intentaron charlar de algo que no fuese su inminente separación mientras acariciaban la mano de la otra sobre la mesa.

—Alexa, nos veremos en nada. Estamos muy centradas con el trabajo, se nos va a pasar volando —le aseguró, dándole un suave apretón en la mano al verla tan silenciosa.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no vaya a echar de menos verte por casa todo el día.

—Es un cambio drástico —estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero esta vez es todo distinto, Alex.

—Es todo distinto —asintió, acariciando su mano.

—Vamos, sonríe. No querrás que lo último que vea antes de irme sea tu cara llorosa, ¿no?

La muy tonta sonrió de forma exagerada, mostrando todos los dientes, y las dos rieron suavemente antes de entrelazar los dedos a la vez. Sus ojos conectaron justo cuando avisaron del inicio de embarque para el próximo vuelo a Phoenix, y le dio un suave apretón otra vez cuando la vio pasarse la mano por el rostro, suspirando.

—Venga, vamos —la animó, levantándose de la silla.

Se dirigieron hacia la zona de embarque y se abrazaron a la vez. Dejó que se escondiese un rato en su cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

—Te voy a echar de menos —le susurró, y ella besó su mejilla mientras se separaba suavemente.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor —acarició su pelo, colocándole un mechón tras la oreja.

Sujetó su nuca y tiró de ella para atrapar sus labios en un beso lento, sin profundizar demasiado, quizás solo un poco de lengua, pero es que iba a estar demasiados días sin esa boca, tenía que llevarse su sabor de recuerdo. Aguantó un suspiro cuando Alexa agarró sus caderas con ambas manos, tampoco debía formar un espectáculo en la terminal.

—Te quiero, _mami_ —murmuró contra su boca antes de atrapar de nuevo sus labios.

—Te quiero, mi amor.

X X X

Se colocó bien el bolso tras salir de la tienda que acababa de dejar tras ella, y miró las bolsas que tenía en su otra mano. ¿Tendría realmente un problema con las compras? Lamió sus labios y lo pensó seriamente unos segundos antes de avanzar por la calle hacia la cafetería donde había quedado. Tendría que hacer cuentas mensuales para ver si se le iba el dinero en las compras, de momento no lo notaba ni en el monedero ni en su armario.

Caminó hasta llegar donde la esperaban y sonrió a la chica que jugueteaba con su teléfono móvil. Demasiado puntual siempre.

—Sabía que ya estarías aquí —dejó las bolsas sobre una de las sillas libres y mordió su labio con diversión cuando vio su cara de sorpresa al verla.

—Joder, Reyes, creo que me has puesto cachonda.

—¿Tan rápido? —rio—. Entonces no tengo que entretenerme con los preliminares, ¿no?

—No —negó también con la cabeza, y ella se sentó frente a ella.

—Vale, para ya. Cierra la boca —le dio una suave patada bajo la mesa.

—Eh… ¿Te has visto? —preguntó perpleja.

—¿En serio? ¿Es para tanto? A ver qué cara se le queda a Alexa.

—Créeme, la de Alexa va a ser parecida a la mía. Un poco más exagerada, ya sabes cómo es de dramática.

—¿Tú crees?

—Raven, no seas tonta, estás increíble. Demasiado guapa —alabó sin apartar la mirada de ella, y le sonrió agradecida—. Pero me tienes que explicar el porqué de ese cambio de _look_.

—Es obvio, ¿no? Una se hace mayor ya, Luna.

—O sea que has aprovechado para hacerte el cambio de imagen al ir a que te tiñan las canas.

Esa vez la patada fue más fuerte, y Luna soltó una carcajada mientras se tocaba la rodilla. Menuda idiota.

—Esta noche no vas a tener suerte, querida.

—¡No! —protestó—. Me prometiste que iríamos al cine, tengo descuentos.

—Y las entradas sacadas. ¿Te crees que no lo sé?

—Soy una mujer tradicional, Raven, me gusta cortejar a mi hembra antes de llevármela a la cama.

—Si Alexa estuviera aquí ya te habrías llevado algunos golpes, por lista.

—Alexa no es celosa —defendió a su amiga, y tenía razón—. Además, estaría demasiado ocupada fantaseando con, ahora sí, la profesora Reyes —la señaló con ambas manos.

—Me tengo que acostumbrar aún, y eso que ya han pasado dos días.

—¿Y no te ha visto? —se extrañó.

—Últimamente estamos solo hablando por teléfono. Así la tengo controlada, quiero ver su reacción en directo.

—Muerta, ya te lo digo —rodó los ojos al escucharla y se miraron sonrientes—. Voy a pedir algo, ¿es pronto para empezar a emborracharte? —preguntó, y ella negó.

—Es una buena hora.

—Entonces una copa de vino para la profesora Reyes —anunció, y se inclinó al pasar por su lado, besando su mejilla como saludo—. En serio, estás increíble —le dijo desde esa corta distancia, y ella le volvió a sonreír, tirándole de un rizo.

—Anda, ve a pedir —le dio un billete para que pagase con su dinero, ya que ella invitaba al cine—. No te pases, que te gusta mucho beber.

—Aquí hay dinero de sobra —movió el billete frente a ella antes de irse.

Agarró su móvil del bolso y lo primero que hizo fue sacarle una foto a las bolsas apiladas en la silla, mandándosela a Alexa, que contestó a los pocos segundos.

 **Alexa:** Dime que son vestidos.

 **Raven:** Es ropa interior.

 **Alexa:** Has mejorado mi día, mami.

 **Raven:** Estoy con Luna, al final vamos a ir al cine juntas. Sabía que acabaría comprando las entradas.

 **Alexa:** Ten cuidado, es una devora mujeres.

 **Raven:** Sí, devora muy bien.

 **Alexa:** ¡Eh! Que estás hablando con el amor de tu vida.

 **Raven:** Que también devora muy bien.

 **Alexa:** Así me gusta.

 **Raven:** ¿Cuánto te queda?

 **Alexa:** Dos horas y a casa.

 **Raven:** Te explotan.

 **Alexa:** Lo sé. Pásatelo muy bien, mi amor. Después nos avisamos, ¿vale? Que acaba de llegar Patricio.

 **Raven:** Está bien. Te llamaré.

Sonrió cuando le mandó un selfie con Patrick mandándole un beso, y pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero tendría que esperar un poco más. En cinco días iría Alexa a Phoenix, y esperaba con ansias su reacción.

Luna volvió y negó divertida con la cabeza cuando la vio con su copa de a saber qué.

—¿Quieres probarla?

—Después. Primero quiero que me cuentes lo de ese chico que me decías.

—¿Jamie? —alzó las cejas y ella asintió, recordando el nombre—. No creo que acabe en nada serio. Es solo sexo.

—Es solo sexo —repitió sus palabras, y Luna la miró confundida.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber.

—Nunca has salido con nadie desde que nos conocemos.

—Ya sabes que estuve saliendo con una chica cuando…

—Cuando nos conocimos en serio, Luna.

—Ah, desde que nos besamos —comentó distraída, bebiendo de su pajita con media sonrisa.

—Qué idiota —rio suavemente antes de mojarse los labios con el vino y continuar hablando—. Has quedado con chicos y con chicas que me parecían fantásticos, pero nunca ha durado más de dos meses. Si no recuerdo mal —se quedó pensativa antes de continuar—. Creo que te da miedo enamorarte.

—¿Me da miedo enamorarme? —preguntó incrédula, alzando las cejas.

—Sí, te da miedo enamorarte —se inclinó ligeramente para poder mirarla de cerca.

—No me da miedo enamorarme. Me he enamorado de gente.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿De quién?

—No los conoces, Raven.

Le extrañó la forma en la que le contestó y decidió no insistir más en el tema, volvió a beber de su copa mientras escaneaba a Luna, que miraba hacia otro lado jugando distraídamente con una servilleta. Frunció el ceño, porque el ambiente había cambiado y se preguntó si había pasado por algo que no quiso contarle con anterioridad. Si no, ¿por qué ese cambio repentino?

X X X

Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo iba a llamar Raven? Dejó de mirar la pantalla del ordenador que tenía en su despacho en la facultad para comprobar una vez más su teléfono en busca de alguna llamada perdida que no existía. Suspiró, intentando pensar cosas tranquilizadoras, como que se había alargado su reunión, que alguna compañera se quedó hablando con ella sobre cualquier tema, que la habían raptado y… ¡No! ¡Eso no! Joder.

Desbloqueó de nuevo el teléfono y abrió el WhatsApp para dejarle algún que otro mensaje, junto a los dos anteriores.

 **Alex:** Ya estoy libre, de momento no tengo más alumnos citados.

 **Alex:** Supongo que sigues en la reunión, yo sigo sola.

 **Alex:** Espero que no te hayan secuestrado, no tengo demasiados ahorros para pagar el rescate.

 **Alex:** Me muero por que sea mañana y poder besarte por fin. No sabes cuánto echo de menos tu boca.

Casi gritó cuando empezó a vibrar su teléfono, y descolgó rápidamente, contestando con aquella sonrisa de estúpida.

—Hola, cariño —madre santa si es que podría hacer vomitar hasta a Celine Dion.

—Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sigues en la facultad?

—Sigo aquí. ¿Te han entretenido mucho?

—Un poco, no he mirado ni la hora.

—Ahora mismo son las nueve menos cuarto.

—Ve recogiendo entonces, mi amor. No nos pagan tanto.

—Y menos mal… Porque llegan a darte más dinero y necesitas tres armarios más.

—No seas idiota —sonrió al escucharla reír.

—Oye, cuando le compremos el piso a tu vecino, podríamos reformar una habitación entera para hacer un vestidor gigante, solo para ti. Yo me quedaría con el armario.

—¿Y cuando quiera robarte ropa?

—Bueno, cuando tras una noche de pasión extrema te pones una de mis camisetas… Uff… —sacudió incluso la cabeza, no era plan de tener esa imagen en mente en esos instantes.

—Mañana nos vemos por fin, trae camisetas de esas y me las pondré.

—Cumples demasiado mis fantasías. ¿No tienes tú alguna?

—Mis fantasías las rompes siempre, Alexa. No me conviene tenerlas.

—¿Lo dices por lo del despacho? —se mordió el labio y la escuchó murmurar, confirmándolo—. Es que me recordó demasiado a nuestra primera vez, aunque mejorado. Después te dejé hacerme lo que quisiste.

—No sé si es bueno estar hablando de esto ahora mismo, sigo en la facultad —su voz sonaba risueña, y es que casi podía verla.

—¿Qué tal con Carmen? —cambió de tema.

—Uh, Carmen… Menuda noticia.

—¿Está embarazada? —se interesó.

—¡No! Ya sabes que ella no quiere tener hijos —la escuchó reír otra vez—. Se mudan a Tucson.

—Oh… ¿Y estás triste? —puso morros.

—Estoy contenta por ellos, ha sido por un ascenso de Heller y supongo que sus viajes serán mejores que nunca.

—Está a dos horas en coche, iremos a verles.

—Y ella vendrá a verme a mí —sentenció—. Si no, tendré que matarla.

—Mmmm… _mamita asesina._

—Me muero por verte ya.

—Y yo por verte a ti. Cuando te vea te voy a abrazar tan fuerte que quizás explotes.

—No me vendría bien.

—A mí tampoco —rio, antes de lamerse los labios nerviosa—. Raven —la llamó, y ya escuchaba que estaba en la calle.

—Dime, mi amor.

—He estado pensando mucho en eso de quedarme embarazada.

—¿En qué? —su voz intentó no sonar asustada, pero lo pudo percibir.

—Tranquila, quiero hacerlo —rio, jugando con un bolígrafo con los dedos de su mano libre—, pero he pensado que quizás… —inspiró hondo—. Quizás podríamos comenzar con los trámites y demás para la inseminación en verano.

—¿En verano?

—Raven, quiero que sea tu óvulo. Quiero un hijo que tenga tu cara.

—No sé si saldría con mi cara, mi amor —la escuchó reír suavemente—. Aún le queda vida a mis óvulos, Alexa, por eso no te preocupes.

—No… ¿No quieres?

—¿Ser madre? —preguntó—. Claro que quiero.

—No, digo ya.

—Alexa, ¿no crees que es precipitado?

—¿Por qué? Si tú y yo… —se puso nerviosa y cambió su argumento a una pregunta más directa—. Raven, ¿tú y yo necesitamos tiempo?

—No me refiero a tú y yo, Alexa. Estoy pensando en ti, tienes veintinueve años y…

—¿Que no tengo trabajo fijo?

—Alexa, no malinterpretes mis palabras, por favor —pidió, e intentó serenarse, sabía que Raven no se refería a que las considerase inestables o a que ella debiera ser más inmadura—. Hablamos de esto en Navidades, no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema hasta ahora y me estás diciendo de hacerlo ya.

—Tienes razón.

—Alexa, cariño, no hay nada que me haga más ilusión que lo que me estás diciendo, solo deja que lo hablemos más detenidamente y cara a cara. No creo que por teléfono sea la mejor forma de tratar este tema, ya ves que se pueden malinterpretar las cosas.

—Perdón.

—Alex —suplicó—, no te quedes ahora mal.

—No, tranquila, solo… He sido un poco tonta en sacar el tema. Es verdad que tan solo lo he hablado conmigo misma, debería haber sacado el tema cuando estabas aquí.

—¿Tanto lo llevas pensando? —se interesó.

—Un poco…

—Te comía ahora mismo a besos, ¿lo sabes?

—Ojalá.

—Alexa —suplicó de nuevo y ella suspiró—. No estés tan abatida, por favor. No me gusta estar tan lejos.

—Es que te echo de menos, una vez nos veamos vuelvo a la normalidad.

—Mañana, mi vida. Mañana nos vemos otra vez.

—Entonces podrás comerme a besos.

—Sí, y entera también —sonrió al escucharla.

—¿Estás cachonda, profesora Reyes?

—Mañana lo comprobarás —la rechazó de forma cruel.

—Rave, te llamo en casa, ¿vale? Voy a terminar lo que tenía planificado para hoy y me voy.

—Está bien. Si no te cojo el teléfono es que estoy con el yoga.

—Una videollamada mientras haces yoga. Es lo único que pido.

—Ya lo veremos.

—Gracias por consentirme tanto.

—Te quiero, tonta —otra vez la sonrisa de idiota.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Inspiró hondo cuando colgaron e intentó centrarse de nuevo en escribir la introducción de aquel artículo y no tardaron más de dos segundos en llamar a su puerta. Dio paso y vio entrar a Charlotte Williams, qué sorpresa.

—Alexa, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro que sí —le sonrió—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Espero que no vengas a despedirme —dijo, haciéndola reír.

—No, no voy a despedirte —se sentó frente a ella tras cerrar la puerta—. Tengo que hablar contigo para darte una noticia.

¡Uh! ¿Renovación del máster? ¿Sería eso?

—Vamos, que me pongo nerviosa —pidió.

—Nos gusta mucho cómo trabajas, Alexa, y tras varias reuniones hemos decidido ofrecerte un puesto fijo en esta facultad como docente. Renovar el máster, así como a la plantilla de profesores que ha participado este año, y ofrecerte también el puesto de profesora de Introducción a la fisioterapia.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 28 de la historia?**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	29. Como la primera vez… O mejor

**Capítulo 29. Como la primera vez… O mejor.**

Había quedado con Raven en la zona de subida y bajada de viajeros, donde acordaron que aparcaría el coche: era una tontería pagar el _parking_ para dos segundos. Estaba loca por verla y caminó más rápido que de normal para llegar cuanto antes, arrastrando la maleta tras ella. Paró en seco cuando la vio sentada sobre el capó del coche. ¿Qué..?

La recorrió completamente con la mirada e intentó buscar aire en algún recoveco de su interior, porque se iba a morir. Estaba tan increíble como siempre y le gustó el nuevo accesorio que llevaba: unas gafas. Sonrió cuando estuvo frente a ella, contemplando sus ojos a través de aquel cristal.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo, llevando la mano a su mejilla—. ¿Qué digo? Estás increíblemente sexy, tienes un rollito profesora que… ¡Madre santa!

—Gracias —dijo, ladeando la cabeza y atrapó sus labios despacio.

Cogió aire entreabrió los labios para profundizar el beso, deslizando la mano por su mejilla hasta su pelo. Pelo que dejó de sentir entre sus dedos muy rápido, y abrió los ojos confundida. Y es que el abrigo había producido un efecto óptico sobre sus mechones, porque parecía que eran igual de largos que siempre, pero no… Se había cortado el pelo por los hombros.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Cambio demasiado drástico?

—Eh… eh… —lamió sus labios y volvió a tocar su pelo, lo llevaba liso y… Dios… Le quedaba increíble.

—Me lo tomaré como que te parece bien —sonrió y no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo.

Separó los labios e introdujo la lengua en su boca, buscando la suya con ganas. Primero, la había echado de menos a toda ella; segundo, había echado de menos su boca y la calidez de su cuerpo. Sujetó varios mechones en un puño y le encantó la sensación de tenerlo así en su mano. Además, estaba hiper suave. Notó cómo suspiraba contra sus labios y la pegó contra el coche un poco más.

—Joder, cómo te he echado de menos, Raven —no dejó que dijese nada y la besó de nuevo.

Sintió sus manos acariciándole la espalda antes de pasar a su pelo también, besándola con las mismas ganas y solo bastó un "vamos a casa" de su parte para que pusiesen rumbo a su piso.

Sus bocas estaban unidas desde el momento en el que cruzaron la puerta de la entrada, y no tardó demasiado en enredar sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca, apretándolos con fuerza entre sus mechones cortos. Tiró de ellos para echar su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos para verla mirándola a través de esas gafas que le quedaban tan sexys. Lamió sus labios cuando vio cómo separaba los suyos, que estaban hinchados y algo enrojecidos por los besos, la volvió a besar, soltando un gruñido por el camino, mientras avanzaban hacia su habitación.

Empezó a desabrochar botón a botón el abrigo que llevaba, mientras Raven ya la había dejado tan solo en camiseta, no perdía el tiempo. Gimió en su boca cuando mordió su labio y tiró de él levemente antes de introducirle la lengua en la boca otra vez.

—Dios, _mami_ —murmuró antes de quitarle la camiseta que llevaba, mirándola hipnotizada por su nuevo look despeinado.

Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y bajó la mirada a su boca para poder atraparla con mayor facilidad. Dos semanas era demasiado tiempo sin besar a Raven Reyes, y había echado de menos hasta aquellos suspiros apenas audibles que soltaba cuando cambiaban de postura y cogían aire. Bajó las manos por su espalda, agarró su culo y terminó de deslizar sus dedos hasta sus muslos para cargarla hacia la cama, con demasiada facilidad y totalmente coordinadas.

Avanzó intentando que no le temblasen las rodillas por la excitación que le producía tener aquellas piernas rodeando su cintura y su boca devorando la suya de aquella forma tan pasional, tan _caliente_. La tumbó en la cama con cuidado y se sonrieron sin decir una palabra cuando la latina se deshizo lentamente de su camiseta, dejando que ella se dedicase luego a quitarle la suya y dejó sus gafas en la mesita de noche con cuidado. Se tumbó completamente sobre ella, arqueándose para sentirla por todos lados, y acarició su nariz esbozando media sonrisa al sentir cómo Raven colocaba ambas manos en su culo cuando comenzó a mover las caderas contra ella. La sensación de tener colocados los pantalones, en su caso unos vaqueros, era molesta y al mismo tiempo agradable, quizás porque se trataba de Raven.

—Te echo demasiado en falta, mi amor —murmuró conectando sus miradas.

—Ahora estamos juntas —le contestó Raven agitada.

—Ahora estamos juntas —confirmó.

Consiguió que gimiese y atrapó su boca con ganas, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Podrían pasar mil años, y seguiría siendo siempre como la primera vez que la besó.

X X X

Sonrió satisfecha mirando hacia Alexa, que respiraba agitada tras la sesión, y se apoyó en su antebrazo para observarla directamente. Mordió su labio al ver su pecho subir y bajar mientras recuperaba el aliento y se dedicó a acariciar su abdomen con lentas caricias. La verdad era que no esperaba otro tipo de reencuentro que no fuese el deshacer la cama de aquella manera, y más ante la forma en la que la besó al ver su cambio de look. Suponía que el tirarse horas leyendo un artículo detrás de otro, trabajando con ordenadores y demás pasaba factura, aunque ya tardó en notar que no veía demasiado bien. Quizás no quiso notarlo.

Ya se había acostumbrado a verse con el cambio incorporado, pero los primeros días era de lo más raro: sobre todo el pelo. No recordaba la última vez que lo llevó tan corto, puede que de muy pequeña, mientras le crecía. Lo bueno era que a Alexa le había gustado bastante, e incluso lo pudo notar durante el sexo, porque no dejó de agarrarlo, seguramente se lo dejó hecho un desastre, pero mereció la pena. Besó sus dedos cuando los deslizó sobre sus labios tras estar entretenida acariciando su mejilla, y justo en ese momento Alexa abrió los ojos y se sonrieron.

—Por fin —habló, y ella reptó un poco por el colchón hasta poder apoyar su mejilla en su pecho, cerrando los ojos cuando volvió a enredar los dedos en su pelo—. Me encantas así… Y como plus se te moja antes por el sudor —sonrió pícaramente.

—Y me lo tendré que lavar cada vez que me acueste contigo, porque no has dejado de tocarlo.

—Es muy sexy —se miraron fijamente mientras Alexa agarraba varios mechones en un puño y tiraba de ellos hacia atrás, y ella se dejó solo por ponerla cachonda, por ver cómo se oscurecía aquel verde.

Nada más la soltó, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su pecho y sin dejar de mirarla sacó la lengua para deslizarla sobre su piercing del pezón. Alexa siseó, arqueándose ligeramente, y ella sonrió ligeramente antes de cerrar los ojos e introducírselo en la boca, succionando suavemente esa zona de su anatomía. Volvió a apretar sus dedos en su pelo y cuando notó que tiraba de él, la mordió, apenas hincando los dientes.

— _Mami, me estás matando_ —murmuró con voz ronca y consiguió que un escalofrío la recorriese.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó de repente, y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro cuando se rio de ella al entrecerrar los ojos para poder enfocar el reloj de su mesita de noche—. ¡No seas idiota! —protestó, pero acabó sonriendo mientras se incorporaba y cogía sus gafas. Se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a tenerlas y sus ojos tardaban más de lo normal en conseguir enfocar cosas lejanas.

—¿Tienes prisa o qué? —Se colocó las gafas y se sentó en el abdomen de Alexa mientras se echaba varios mechones de pelo hacia atrás—. Señoras y señores, la octava maravilla del mundo.

Bajó la vista para verla observándola muy a su estilo, como en sus comienzos: con deseo por todos lados. Aún recordaba el cosquilleo que la recorría cuando Alexa Woods, la alumna con la lengua muy suelta, la contemplaba. O cómo la desnudaba con la mirada, más bien. Se mordió el labio y se contoneó un poco sobre ella, viendo cómo la recorría con los ojos y agarraba sus caderas para que lo hiciese más pegada a su piel.

—No me calientes así —protestó cuando se levantó de su cuerpo y caminó por la habitación, doblando la ropa que había por el suelo—. ¿Estamos en la cama desnudas y te pones a recoger?

—Debido a que me has dejado el pelo fatal, tengo que ir a la ducha inmediatamente —la miró de reojo mientras dejaba la camiseta de Alexa sobre una silla que tenía en el dormitorio.

—¿Vamos a salir? —se interesó antes de colocarse bocabajo y abrazar la almohada.

—Vamos a salir mi amor —le dio en el culo con la mano y le sonrió cuando se apoyó en su mejilla para mirarla—. ¿Quieres que ahorremos agua?

—Siempre estoy a favor de ayudar al medio ambiente.

X X X

Sonrió al verla salir de la habitación, demasiado guapa para ser real, así era Raven. La recorrió varias veces con la mirada antes de levantarse de la silla del comedor y avanzar hacia donde estaba, rodeando su cintura y aguantándose las ganas de besarla, porque se acababa de maquillar y no quería quitarle ya ese pintalabios color granate que tan bien le quedaba.

—Creo que ese corte de pelo te favorece en todos los sentidos.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, y ambas se movieron con sus caderas unidas a un ritmo imaginario.

—Aunque echo ya de menos las gafas.

—Teníamos una cita —ambas sonrieron.

—Te borraba el pintalabios a base de besos ahora mismo.

—Espérate a esta noche.

—Segunda ronda —sonrió ampliamente.

—Segunda ronda —respondió, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca, aunque sabía que no iba a cortar la distancia entre las dos.

—Me has puesto cachonda —la hizo reír—. No, en serio… Me pones muy cachonda. Y me encanta estar aquí… Donde empezó todo.

Raven sonrió y acabó besándola dulcemente en los labios. No duró demasiado y ella se lamió mientras la miraba porque hasta los besos fugaces eran intensos con esa mujer. Cogió su monedero y se lo tendió a Raven, que manipulaba su bolso para comprobar que todo estaba metido, y rodó los ojos con bufido incluido cuando la vio.

—Te voy a tener que comprar uno, no puedo llevarlo yo todo —la regañó.

—Te encanta —vio que sonreía ligeramente.

Le ofreció llevarlo ella al final y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor, dirigiéndose al garaje. Raven fue la que condujo y entonces recordó el primer cumpleaños que pasaron juntas, cuando la recogió en el campus para llevársela a su piso. Entrecerró los ojos porque iba vestida muy parecida a aquel día, incluso el maquillaje era similar. Confirmó lo que estaba pasando cuando aparcaron frente a un italiano: no era el mismo tampoco, quizás con un poco más de clase, y se sonrieron antes de salir del vehículo.

Se sentaron en la mesa que la mujer reservó y se miraron frente a frente antes de estirar la mano al mismo tiempo y entrelazar sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—No tenemos que escondernos más —habló Raven, acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

—No —mordió su labio antes de mirar sus dedos—. Por fin podemos ser nosotras mismas.

—Sí, por fin. Han sido muchos años esperando esto.

—Te pasa por enamorarte de una niña —rio suavemente antes de besar su mano.

—No cambiaría nada del pasado, Alexa —conectaron sus miradas—. Porque estoy muy orgullosa del presente.

—Yo también. De nosotras, pero sobre todo de ti, Raven.

Detrás de la sexy profesora Reyes descubrió una persona que era fuerte y valiente atrapada en un mundo que no se merecía, que necesitaba un pequeño empujón para poder luchar por su propia libertad. Además de lograr una vida paralela fuera de aquel infierno, consiguió salir y logró la vida que ella quería vivir, autodescubriéndose y aceptándose tal y como era. Porque se podría pensar que Raven únicamente consiguió salir de una relación de maltrato, pero también llevó muy bien el descubrimiento de su bisexualidad, de forma natural, sin ningún miedo al qué dirán cuando la presentaba como su novia. Y eso último sobre todo lo podía apreciar en el presente, porque antes no les había dado tiempo. Culpa de la distancia entre ambas tras aquel tiempo de silencio y a escondidas, para que no fuese muy brusco la revelación de su relación. Y nunca fue por el detalle de ser las dos chicas, sino por sus estatus de profesora y alumna.

Comenzaron a comer, charlando en primer momento sobre su trabajo en la universidad, poniéndose al día, porque habían hablado poco en su llegada. Y se puso nerviosa, porque no había comentado nada de su oferta de trabajo y tenía que hacerlo: había decidido que sería mejor decírselo cara a cara.

—Rave —la llamó y la chica la miró atenta mientras bebía de su copa—, me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo.

—¿Dónde? —sonrió.

—Allí, en Palo Alto —lamió sus labios, bajando la vista a sus manos—.Van a renovar el máster, una segunda edición, y me han ofrecido un puesto de profesora también.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Aún no les he contestado —contestó, elevando el rostro y encontrándose con su ceño fruncido el ceño.

—Alex es muy buena oportunidad.

—Raven, me gusta hablar las cosas antes de aceptar nada.

—Lo sé, estamos hablando, y quiero que sepas que me parece muy buena oferta en aquella facultad. Trabajan muy bien y tu futuro como…

—Raven —la interrumpió—, para mí desarrollar una brillante carrera como docente no es tan importante. Tengo otras cosas en mente que lo son más.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Sé que para ti es muy importante tu carrera y que te frustró no poder hacer todo lo que quisiste, pero mis aspiraciones son otras.

—Lo sé —asintió y sus manos volvieron a unirse sobre la mesa.

—Quiero estar donde estés tú y estoy ya contenta con lo que he conseguido. Estoy satisfecha con el trabajo que he hecho y con el que hago día a día, no necesito más en ese sentido.

—Puedo pedir el traslado, pero ya sabes que va muy lento, podrían pasar años y…

—Raven, mi amor —la llamó, dándole un suave apretón en la mano—. Pedí un puesto aquí hace mucho tiempo, desde que empecé a trabajar en Princeton. Quería volver. Mi familia estaba aquí y… —cogió aire— Y estabas tú —la mujer se sorprendió con la revelación, porque no se lo había dicho nunca—. Tenía que intentarlo una última vez, Reyes —sonrió.

—¿Pretendías reconquistarme? —se interesó.

—Así es, pero no sabía que podía tardar tanto en resolverse la petición. Al menos salió lo del master en Palo Alto y estaba más cerca de casa, pero no me atreví nunca a buscarte. Habría cambiado mucho las cosas.

—¿Y perdernos la aventura de vivir juntas? —rio, apretando su mano.

—Eso no lo habría cambiado por nada —estuvo de acuerdo, entonces un silencio las envolvió y ambas sabían que tenían que pasar al siguiente tema. No dejó pasar demasiado tiempo para ponerlo sobre la mesa—. Raven, tenemos que hablar de lo del embarazo.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho estos días y… —cogió aire antes de darle un suave apretón en la mano—. Alexa, si tú estás lista, yo estoy lista.

—¿Estás segura? —quiso saber sin desconectar sus miradas.

—Yo llevo preparada mucho tiempo, y ya te dije que hace unos años quise ser madre soltera, pero no salió bien. Es algo que necesito: el ser madre. Me cuesta mucho explicarlo, pero es algo que está dentro de mí —se llevó su mano libre al pecho, enfatizando sus palabras—. Solo te pido que no lo hagas por mí. Nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos o casarnos o cualquier cosa parecida que para la sociedad es sinónimo de objetivo vital. Ser madre para mí no es eso, no es hacer o no lo que se espera de mí como persona. Es algo más profundo.

—Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que lo primero que quiero es hacerte feliz, pero este paso que doy es por las dos. Porque quiero estar a tu lado mientras vemos a nuestro hijo crecer.

—Demasiado romanticismo —rio suavemente mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por debajo de los ojos. Adoraba cuando se emocionaba.

—¿Quieres casarte? —tuvo que preguntar, porque lo había mencionado y dudó, aunque algo le decía que Raven no quería hacerlo.

—No —dijo tajante, negando también con la cabeza mientras continuaba limpiándose las lágrimas—. He tenido una mala experiencia con el matrimonio. Además, no creo que sea necesario para mantener unida a dos personas.

—Yo tampoco quiero casarme —dejó claro, por si pensaba que sí, y se sonrieron—, pero sí que quiero formar una familia al lado de la mujer perfecta.

—Lo único que quiero es que estemos juntas, Alexa. No quiero perderme ni un solo día de tu embarazo.

—Nuestro —le corrigió.

—Nuestro embarazo —sonrió—. No sé en qué puesto estarás en la lista de admisiones, pero este año se jubila Marian Thomas.

—Ohh… La profesora Thomas —puso morros y Raven rio—. No tan sexy como la profesora Reyes, pero con cierto puntito.

—Eres idiota.

X X X

Tenía muy claro que debía estar mirándola con cara de idiota y su parte más racional le decía que con casi cuarenta años no debería comportarse de esa forma, pero Alexa sacaba siempre su parte más veinteañera, la que no pudo disfrutar nada en el pasado. Era como volver a vivir aquella época. Esa vez sin fallos.

—Venga, Juno, chuta fuerte.

Lamió de nuevo del helado que la más pequeña de ellas no se había terminado de comer por las ganas que tuvo de jugar al fútbol con su tía en aquel parque. Habían ido a recogerla a casa de una muy embarazada Lexa, a punto de dar a luz, y de Clarke, dejándoles unas horas de paz mientras se dedicaban a comprar los últimos artilugios para las próximas gemelas. Sonrió casi sin querer, primero porque Juno acababa de marcar un gol y se lo dedicó señalándola con el dedo (digna aprendiz de Alexa Woods), y segundo porque se moría más de lo que debía por poder realizar aquellos preparativos junto a la chica que le dio aquella segunda oportunidad para vivir de nuevo.

Al día siguiente cogía un avión a primera hora, le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero Alexa era muy cabezota e incluso ella misma lo hizo la vez que volvió de Palo Alto para comenzar con su rutina. Tendrían unas horas más juntas, y para esa noche ya había pensado que pegaba mucho un largo baño para las dos.

—Raven, tú también tienes que jugar —pidió Juno y ella sacudió el pie de la pierna que tenía cruzada sobre la otra para señalar que no llevaba el calzado adecuado.

—La próxima vez no traeré tacones, te lo prometo.

—¿Promesa? —levantó su meñique y ella lo rodeó.

—No dejes que tu tía marque ningún gol —la animó: ahora cambiaban de posición y la niña de cuatro años se colocaba bajo la portería.

Otra vez con cara de tonta, porque Alexa iba a ser la mejor de las madres, eso lo tenía muy claro. No apartó la mirada de ellas dos y disfrutó cuando se acercaban con el balón pasando justo por su lado y dándole besos o abrazos para que fuese partícipe de una forma u otra del juego.

Acabaron llevando a Juno al cine a ver una nueva película de animación antes de cenar en un restaurante de comida rápida al que Alexa dijo que iba mucho cuando Lexa y ella eran adolescentes, e imaginó lo interesante que habría sido el tener la misma edad de su novia y haberse dejado seducir con unos diecisiete años. Habrían cambiado mucho las cosas, pero en ese momento era lo más especial que le había pasado nunca. Ya lo dijo una vez: no cambiaría por nada su pasado, porque el presente era inmejorable.

—¿Quién te ha gustado más en la película, Juno? —preguntó Alexa a su sobrina.

—¡La chica! Es muy guapa.

Tras la respuesta aquellos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban la miraron y en su rostro podía leer aquel "¿lo ves?" y ella le contestó negando la cabeza. Tenía la teoría de que su sobrina tenía muy activado el gen Woods y le gustaban las chicas.

—Cuéntame qué estás haciendo en el colegio —pidió para no hacerle caso a la tonta de su novia.

—Pintar, jugar… —empezó a numerar levantando los dedos.

—¿Le has contado a Raven que dibujas muy bien? —preguntó Alexa y la niña se ruborizó.

—No —mordió su labio y miró tímida a su tía.

—Tienes que hacerle un dibujo. Mira —Alexa cogió su bolso y sacó un bolígrafo, siempre llevaba uno: nunca sabías cuándo lo ibas a necesitar, y su novia sabía todo lo que introducía en él—. Toma este boli y esta servilleta y dibújale algo.

Juno cogió lo que su tía le daba y la miró fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido, concentrada, antes de sacar la lengua y comenzar a dibujar algo en la servilleta. Sonrió con la imagen y miró a su novia, que contemplaba a su sobrina como lo que era: lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Y, por un momento, imaginó lo increíble que tenía que ser ver esos ojos verdes admirando a su propio hijo.

Sí, si Alexa estaba preparada, ella lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

X X X

Raven entró en el salón envuelta en un albornoz blanco y la miró con media sonrisa mientras dejaba unos zumos que había preparado tras el relajante baño que se habían dado. Se sentó en el sofá mientras la veía acercarse a donde estaba, ella también llevaba un albornoz, y se mordió el labio cuando la latina se sentó sobre sus piernas. Le gustaba mucho cuando tenía su pelo corto mojado, como en ese momento.

—Hola, mi amor —la saludó y Raven se inclinó y colocó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla, besándola automáticamente.

Respondió el beso como buenamente sabía y un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir la vibración de su gemido contra sus labios. Llevó la mano hasta su pierna, acariciándola desde su gemelo hasta la parte posterior de su muslo y así acercarla un poco más a ella.

—Me vuelves loca, Woods —susurró contra su oreja cuando comenzó a besar su cuello con dedicación. Sonrió cuando la mano de Raven buscó su pecho, apartando el albornoz para descubrirlo.

—¿Qué buscas, Reyes? —le preguntó también contra su oreja, aguantando un suspiro cuando sus dedos apretaron su pezón.

—Te busco a ti, mi amor.

Miró sus ojos fijamente para cerciorarse de que no era su mente calenturienta la única que quería sexo y que Raven quería también. Sujetó su mejilla con la mano que no estaba ocupada por sus muslos y la atrajo hasta su boca de nuevo, besándola en profundidad y disfrutando de cómo se arqueaba hacia ella. Jadeó cuando mordió su labio inferior y aprovechó para mirar sus pechos cuando abrió su albornoz.

Lamió sus labios antes de tumbarla un poco más contra el reposabrazos del sofá, aún sobre sus piernas, y así poder llegar mejor a sus senos con la boca. Pero no fue directamente, sino que comenzó bajando por su cuello, entreteniéndose en besar cada milímetro de su piel morena antes de llegar hasta su pezón ya endurecido por la situación en la que se encontraban. Cerró los ojos al tenerlo en la boca y sentir los dedos de Raven recorriendo su cuero cabelludo. Aprovechó la postura para recorrer con sus dedos extendidos todo su abdomen, escuchando sus murmullos placenteros: Raven necesitaba ser acariciada, y sabía que cuando se entretenía estimulando cada zona de su anatomía, el final era mejor.

—He pensado —Raven empezó a hablar agitada— que quizás te gustaría decorar este piso también a tu gusto —gimió inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su mano se coló entre sus piernas, deslizando uno de sus dedos entre aquella humedad.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que venga a vivir contigo? —sonrió mientras observaba con detenimiento cómo aquella mujer disfrutaba con sus caricias.

—Sutilmente —sus ojos conectaron y la vio sonreír—. Dijiste que te gustaba este piso, ¿no?

—Te quiero —dijo sin poder evitarlo, inclinándose para poder besarla, y Raven le respondió lo mismo en un suspiro antes de que se uniesen completamente sus labios.

No tenía muy seguro si aquello sería la felicidad más absoluta, pero si no lo era, se le parecía mucho. Una cosa sí la tenía clara: su felicidad estaba al lado de la mujer que la estaba besando en aquellos momentos.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 29 de la historia?**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	30. El plan

**Capítulo 30. El plan.**

Salió de clases y avanzó por el pasillo dispuesta a terminar de subir unas notas a la plataforma antes de volver a casa, que Alexa no estuviese esperándola en su piso al llegar hacía que todo pareciera pasar muy lento y no tenía demasiadas ganas de estar sola. No podía esperar a que llegara el momento de estar juntas todos los días durante el verano, y ya habían quedado en que ese fin de semana irían de compras para reformar su piso. Estaba loca por empezar a dar esos pasos con Alexa, que finalmente aquel sitio fuese el "dulce hogar" para las dos.

—Profesora Reyes —se giró al escuchar la voz de uno de sus alumnos a su espalda y lo miró sonriente.

—Dime, Parker.

—¿Va a subir la presentación al campus virtual? —el chico se apoyó casual sobre la pared de aquel pasillo y pudo ver a su grupo de amigos por encima de su hombro, le esperaban alejados de ellos.

—Siempre lo hago —contestó y el chico se rascó nervioso la nuca.

—Escuche, Reyes, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría…

—Parker, profesionalidad —pidió ante todo—. Si lo que va a decirme no tiene que ver con mis clases o conmigo como profesora, ahórreselo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, separándose de la pared.

—Gracias por respetarlo, dice mucho de ti.

El chico asintió antes de alejarse abatido hacia su grupo de amigos. Alexa Woods abrió una puerta a través de la cual los alumnos no dejaban de pedirle citas, y por mucho que intentaba que no se pasasen, cada año había alguno que intentaba algo con ella cuando se acercaba el final de curso. Tendría que cambiar a ser una profesora dura y no tan cercana, quizás así dejarían de lanzársele.

Suspiró antes de seguir con su camino y, cuando se encerró en el despacho, sacó su móvil para comprobar que no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje de Alexa antes de ponerse a subir aquellos datos numéricos en la plataforma virtual de la facultad. Su móvil vibró a los pocos minutos y cuando lo cogió se sorprendió de ver el nombre de Luna en la pantalla.

—Hola, Luna —la saludó tras llevarse el móvil a la oreja.

—Rave, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? —preguntó directamente.

—Sí, dormir, porque mañana tengo clases.

—Pues —sonrió al escuchar su voz— son las nueve y es hora de que muevas ese culo hasta mi piso. Abre el WhatsApp.

—Luna, ¿estás borracha? —rio, cambiando de postura en la silla y echándose sobre el respaldo.

—No —la escuchó soltar una carcajada—. Aún no.

—Espera —pidió antes de desbloquear el teléfono y abrir la aplicación para ver dos botellas de vino sin abrir. Volvió a llevarse el teléfono a la oreja—. Son de las caras.

—Vamos, te ha tenido que convencer. Estoy haciendo pasta.

—¿Qué pasta?

—Raviolis —suspiró al escucharla y miró la hora en la zona inferior de la pantalla de su portátil.

—Está bien. Voy para allá, pero debo volver pronto a casa.

—Tienes ropa aquí de las últimas veces —frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ropa? ¿Está la camiseta beige? —Luna lo confirmó con un murmullo—. ¡No sabía dónde estaba!

—Vamos, te estoy esperando.

X X X

Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos: una mezcla entre el sueño que tenía los efectos de aquel vino. Estaban ya por la segunda botella y debía de tener más graduación que los que normalmente tomaba, así que se terminó de tumbar sobre los cojines que Luna tenía sobre el suelo del salón, cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras su amiga le contaba sus avances con el chico que estaba viendo. Ella lo conoció hacía unas semanas, se lo presentó la chica de pelo rizado y le pareció fantástico para ella, aunque a veces se preguntaba si estaba segura de aquello que estaba empezando.

—Esta foto le va a encantar a Alexa.

Abrió un ojo y la miró observando la pantalla de su móvil sonriente.

—¿Qué foto? —preguntó.

—Llegas a llevar una falda más corta y tengo un ángulo increíble desde aquí —sonrió al notar su voz alcoholizada y agarró su móvil para ver la fotografía hecha desde sus pies—. Tienes las mejores piernas de este mundo, Raven, debes estar orgullosa.

—Debo mantenerlas para tener bajo control a Alexa —tocó la nariz de Luna cuando esta se tumbó a su lado, apoyada en su costado.

—Alexa no va a dejarte escapar, eres perfecta. Si te cortasen las piernas, seguirías siéndolo.

—Me miras siempre con buenos ojos —rio, volviendo a cerrar los suyos, disfrutando de lo cómodo que era en realidad aquello.

—Si te mirase con malos ojos te seguiría viendo perfecta —dijo Luna, y ella la empujó mientras reía suavemente. Aprovechó para apoyarse sobre su pecho cuando la chica estiró uno de sus brazos y dejó que la abrazase, acariciando su pelo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, porque con Luna siempre había sido todo muy fácil y le gustó encontrar a una buena amiga, primero con la que dar el paso de avanzar dejando atrás su estancamiento con Alexa, pero después se volvió un pilar importante en su día a día: su confidente. Y era recíproco, por eso sabía que no estaba bien ese día, así que dejó que la emborrachase, solo porque sabía que Luna lo necesitaba, y en ese momento tendría que poner todo lo posible de su parte para poder mantener una conversación seria.

Empezó jugando con la camisa que llevaba, dando cortos tirones de esta y notando cómo la chica se tensaba: era hora de hablar, Luna.

—Cuéntamelo —le dio pie y dejó de acariciar su pelo, soltando un largo suspiro.

—No voy a seguir con Sam.

Dios, si es que lo sabía. Se apoyó en su antebrazo y se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Me agobian mucho las relaciones, Raven. Y creo que él va a más velocidad de la que puedo ir yo.

—Es un buen chico.

—Lo es —confirmó—, pero quizás no es lo que yo busco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de la chica con cariño.

—Sí, lo estoy —se encogió de hombros y sus ojos conectaron de nuevo—. Sigamos bebiendo.

Quizás fue el momento de decir que no, pero no lo hizo y aceptó que le rellenase la copa de nuevo cuando se sentaron. Luna sacó otro tema de conversación: contar escenitas de su pasado con Alexa. A ella le encantaba escuchar las tonterías que hacían las dos de más jóvenes, así que no se quejó.

X X X

Paró una vez más en su camino, suspirando y cogiendo una de las gomas del pelo que tenía en la muñeca para hacerse una coleta y apartarse el pelo de la cara: nunca se sabía cuándo ibas a necesitar una. Miró a la multitud dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la terminal y empezó a impacientarse porque deseaba tener a Raven de nuevo.

Iba todo mejor que bien y la distancia no supuso ningún problema. Se echaban mucho de menos, sí, pero nada comparado a la primera vez que se separaron. Sonrió porque en verano iban a vivir allí juntas, y tenía el presentimiento de que pronto iba a recibir una llamada de la universidad de Phoenix. Estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para que ocurriese lo antes posible, y algo le decía que lo estaba consiguiendo. De momento llevaba dos maletas enormes con ropa para dejarlas en el piso de Raven, donde iban a cambiar algunos muebles. Ella ya había buscado en secreto candidatos para reformar una habitación completa, quería transformar en vestidor una especie de despacho que tenía en su piso y en el que casi nunca entraba. Siempre usaba el ordenador sentada en el sofá. Así que esperaba que le gustase la sorpresa, porque tenía preparado hasta el dinero para regalárselo ella.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que se comió a una chica, no literalmente, pero casi. Cuando se disculpó por la colisión se quedó sorprendida al descubrir quién era.

—Octavia —la chica la recorrió con la mirada antes de contestar y ella aprovechó para hacer lo mismo: continuaba con su look oscuro y de cuero, pero tenía el pelo más corto que cuando fueron amigas, o amantes más bien.

—Alex.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Creo que es un mal sitio para pararnos a hablar —dijo y ella se fijó en la multitud que las rodeaba antes de sujetar sus maletas de nuevo y caminar al lado de la chica, notando la tensión por todos lados.

—Tenía ganas de verte —le dijo sincera, y Octavia la miró de reojo.

—No demasiadas, no he recibido ni un mensaje de tu parte.

—O… —suspiró y la miró de nuevo—. Te quitaste del medio, y no quería darte una idea equivocada.

—Lo entiendo, Alex.

—¿Estás de visita o vuelves aquí?

—Visita.

—¿Vienen a recogerte? —se interesó, y la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Cojo un taxi.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos nosotras? —pareció que el "nosotras" llamó su atención, pero no contestó a su propuesta, así que intentó convencerla, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Nos hemos chocado en una terminal, es una señal del destino que quiere que seamos amigas otra vez. Podríamos parar a tomar un café y ponernos al día, Octavia —le propuso a la chica de ojos verdes, que seguía algo seria—. Ey, tú eliges —dijo suavemente—. Si estás incómoda, no vamos a ningún lado.

—¿Podemos vernos mañana? Hoy estoy algo liada, pero sí que me gustaría que retomásemos el contacto.

—Perfecto —aceptó—. ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?

—Sí. Tú también, ¿no? —asintió y se alegró de que la chica le dedicase una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta donde se encontraban los taxis.

Ella fue directamente hacia donde la estaba esperando Raven, dispuesta a fundirse con su boca nada más la tuviese delante.

X X X

Siempre había odiado ir con sus padres a tiendas de muebles, siempre. Pero algo le decía que definitivamente había madurado si estaba disfrutando de aquel paseo con Raven entre las distintas habitaciones que había allí montadas. Iban a hacerle un cambio de imagen al piso, aunque le gustaba tal y como estaba, pero Raven insistió y ¿cómo iba a decirle que no a su novia compradora compulsiva? No podía.

—Estoy preocupada por Luna —comentó mientras caminaban en busca del sofá perfecto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Te acuerdas de que estaba quedando con un chico? Ahora debe estar con él para decirle que no quiere seguir con esa relación.

—¿Y qué te preocupa?

—Está rara y últimamente solo sale a beber, y ya lo está haciendo incluso conmigo —se confesó, y la miró seria—. Compró vino para atraerme ayer a su piso, ya lo sabes.

—Mientras no se pasase contigo —bromeó, aunque con algo de miedo, ya que sabía lo que sentía Luna por Raven.

—Luna no va a pasarse conmigo —la miró de reojo y se encontró con su sonrisa: era cierto que no sabía nada de nada.

—¿Me lo dirías? —agarró su mano y pararon el avance. Consiguió que Raven la mirase extrañada.

—¿El qué?

—Si Luna se pasase contigo.

—Luna tiene muy claro lo nuestro, Alex, y no se va a meter en nuestra relación —negó con la cabeza—. Además, ¿por qué se va a meter? —alzó las cejas.

Le costaba guardar el secreto, pero se lo prometió a Luna y sabía que era mejor que Raven no supiese nada, porque se sentiría mal por lo que sentía su amiga. No quería fastidiar la relación de amistad de Raven y Luna, así que cambió de tema.

—Tengo una teoría, pero no se la digas —le tiró de la mano para retomar su avance antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo—: Creo que todo le funcionaría mejor si estuviese con una chica. No sé por qué últimamente está tan centrada en chicos —adoptó una expresión de desgrado.

—Yo también lo pienso.

—Podríamos tener una charla con ella. Quizás presentarle a alguien —entrelazó los dedos con los de Raven.

—A Octavia —sugirió y ella soltó una carcajada, pero después se quedó seria.

—A Octavia —murmuró, sopesándolo mucho—. ¡Eh! ¡Es una gran idea!

—Ahora tenemos que buscar un sofá, mi amor —tiró de su mano para poder darle un beso corto en los labios y ella le sonrió antes de subirle las gafas un poco con la punta de la nariz.

Antes de llegar a la zona de los sofás, pasaron por las habitaciones de los niños, las dos a la vez dieron un suave apretón en la mano de la otra cuando vieron unas cunas. Siempre se había imaginado teniendo una familia, quizás por lo increíble que había sido la suya propia, y deseaba compartir y vivir lo que sus padres habían vivido con ellas. ¿Pensar en formarla con Raven? Muchas veces no se lo creía, porque le parecía demasiado idílico todo, pero luego había momentos que vivían junto a Juno, o ese mismo en el que ninguna de las dos dijo nada y aun asi acabaron mirando también cunas, ella bromeó con algún que otro peluche, y todo aquello le gritaba que estaba pasando de verdad, que Raven y ella querían ser madres juntas y no podía esperar mucho más para comenzar a vivir esa aventura con la mujer a la que quería.

X X X

Dejó que Raven la tumbase en la cama y se dedicó a recorrerle la espalda con las manos antes de agarrar su culo con ellas, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Disfrutó de cómo gimió al estar completamente excitada y mordió su labio para hacerle saber lo mucho que lo estaba ella también. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa que había tenido toda la cara de robarle, como si no tuviese suficiente con su propia ropa. ¿Y lo jodidamente bien que le quedaba?

Deslizó la mano por su abdomen, recorrió sus costados y la apoyó en su espalda bajo la tela de la camisa. Arañó suavemente su piel cuando Raven se dedicó a besar su cuello con ganas, consiguiendo que soltase un gemido junto a su oreja. Se posicionaron mejor, la latina aún sobre su cuerpo, pero con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura. Perdió la camiseta y el sujetador en cuestión de segundos y Raven deslizó las manos por sus brazos, sujetó las suyas y se las colocó por encima de la cabeza. Sonrió al verla de esa forma y la besó con más ganas que antes, sorprendiéndose cuando notó que empezaba a deslizar algo muy suave por sus muñecas.

— _Mami_ —la llamó y no tardó en apoyarse en su antebrazo antes de conectar sus miradas.

—Dime, mi amor. ¿Estás incómoda? —alzó una ceja y a ella le tembló el alma entera.

—Me vuelves loca.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Raven se sentó sobre su abdomen e intentó mover los brazos, aunque supo que no iba a ser posible. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada cuando se desnudó de cintura para arriba y suspiró con media sonrisa al verla contonearse sobre ella, meneando las caderas para tentarla.

—Sabía que habías preparado algo —sonrió a la mujer y cerró los ojos cuando Raven se inclinó para capturar uno de sus pezones con la boca.

Cuando le mordió justo en la zona del pendiente, la enfocó para deleitarse con las vistas de su boca recorriendo su seno. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir sus dientes acariciar un lado de su pecho y recibió sus labios porque se moría por besarla. Sus lenguas se encontraron a medio camino y las dos jadearon con sus pechos en contacto cuando Raven se terminó de tumbar sobre ella. Su exprofesora colocó las manos en su mejilla para besarla con más intensidad antes de comenzar a moverse contra su intimidad con movimientos precisos y constantes.

Gimió en su boca y Raven suspiró y volvió a deslizar los labios por su cuello, comenzando a bajar por su cuerpo. Se estremeció cuando besó su abdomen mientras acariciaba sus costados y aguantó el aliento al verla deslizando los labios y la lengua por su bajo vientre, justo en la línea que hacía sus vaqueros. Raven le sonrió sujetando el botón de su pantalón y se lo desabrochó, arrodillándose en el colchón para quitárselo del todo.

Se inclinó entre sus piernas y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo al verla besar sus piernas con dedicación, lamiéndolas de paso. Y, joder, esa mirada que le dedicaba desde su posición estaba consiguiendo desmontarla. Quiso agarrar su pelo justo en el momento en el que apoyó los labios sobre su ropa interior. Su boca era cálida, muy cálida, y sintió cómo su lengua se hincaba entre sus pliegues, recorriéndola varias veces antes de apartar la tela con sus dedos.

Raven se quedó mirándola antes de acercar la boca a su intimidad y empezar a lamerla muy despacio. Gimió sin dejar de contemplarla entre sus piernas, recorriéndola completamente y deleitándose con la vista de su culo elevado por la postura en la que se encontraba. Arqueó las caderas hacia la boca de la latina y volvió a mover los brazos sin obtener ningún resultado, pues el nudo estaba perfectamente hecho.

—Más —pidió.

Le sorprendió verla rasgar el envoltorio de un condón, y ambas se miraron fijamente, sobre todo porque rompió también el preservativo. Aguantó el aire, porque eso significaba que iba hacia su otra entrada. Sintió el látex lubricado sobre esa entrada y Raven no tardó en pegar su lengua a él, estimulándola a través de aquella protección. Apretó los puños y volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, separando más las piernas para dejarle más espacio para trabajar. Tan solo lamió de forma externa antes de subir por su cuerpo de nuevo y besarla en los labios con dedicación.

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo mientras continuaban buscándose con sus lenguas, pero ella estuvo muy atenta a la apertura de otro condón. Sonrió al ver que eran de sabores, y mordió su labio al verla colocárselo en dos dedos. Pronto, Raven sustituyó su boca por sus dedos, dejando que los lubricase para lo siguiente que tenía pensado hacer. La mujer suspiró mientras los movía entre sus labios y ella se quedó estancada en la forma que tenía de mirarla. Movió la lengua para deslizarla entre sus dedos y la mujer apretó su intimidad contra su muslo, comenzando un vaivén de caderas para otorgarse placer. Los dedos de Raven abandonaron su boca al mismo tiempo que la latina soltaba un ronco gemido mientras comenzaba a deslizar la mano por su cuello, sus pechos y su abdomen. Cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir sus dedos entrar en ella, estaba más que preparada.

—Si no te gusta, dime que pare.

Asintió, sabiendo que quería excitarla más (si es que se podía) antes de deslizar los dedos hasta su otra entrada. El sexo anal, se había producido más en el otro sentido dentro de su relación, A Raven le gustaba mucho (y a ella también, le encantaba verla disfrutar de esa forma, y sin mencionar los jodidos gemidos que soltaba), pero ninguna de las dos había propuesto hacerlo en la dirección contraria. Sí que era cierto que a veces Raven la había estimulado con la boca, pero ¿con los dedos? Nunca. ¿Le ponía nerviosa? Un poco, por la novedad más que nada. ¿Quería probarlo? Sí. Mucho.

—Rave —le salió en un murmullo por el placer que experimentaba al ser penetrada de esa forma insistente—. Tu boca —pidió cuando sus ojos conectaron—. Un poco más.

No supo si la entendió, porque lo primero que hizo fue besarla en los labios, y no se quejó porque su lengua estaba ayudando mucho a lubricarla un poco más por abajo. A veces se preguntaba de dónde había salido esa mujer, porque aquella forma de besar era única. Gimió cuando su exprofesora arqueó sus dedos y sus dientes se apretaron en su labio inferior.

—Voy a correrme ya si sigues así —dijo agitada.

Raven bajó por su cuerpo, manteniendo los dedos en su interior, esa vez sin moverlos. Primero se entretuvo jugando con su clítoris, deslizando la lengua por sus alrededores y consiguiendo que arquease las caderas en busca de más. No salió de su interior y lamió su ingle hasta bajar más y volver a estimular aquella zona, a la que, hasta entonces, había hecho poco caso tras colocar de nuevo el preservativo anteriormente rasgado. Gimió de nuevo, escuchando a Raven suspirar antes de sacar sus dedos y volver a subir hasta su intimidad, cubriéndola con la lengua. Las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a realizar círculos sobre su segunda entrada y sus caderas se movieron solas en busca de la penetración, sorprendentemente su cuerpo lo quería ya.

—Rave… —fue a pedirle que lo hiciese, pero cortó su nombre al tener que morderse el labio con la nueva invasión.

—Solo es un dedo —le dijo y volvió a subir por su cuerpo, sin mover el brazo—. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió a la pregunta y soltó el aire que había aguantado mientras sentía cómo Raven acariciaba su mejilla de forma ascendente hasta apartar un mechón de pelo que caía por su frente. Suspiró al sentir sus labios uniéndose a los suyos y le pidió contra ellos que siguiese. Abrió la boca para dejar paso a su lengua justo en el momento en el que Raven comenzaba con lentas embestidas, consiguiendo que jadease.

Era nuevo, una sensación muy extraña, pero su chica se lo estaba haciendo de tal forma que estaba logrando que realmente disfrutase con ello. Solo con un dedo y ese día no iba a necesitar más. Miró fijamente el rostro de Raven, recorriéndolo completamente mientras sus alientos se mezclaban en el pequeño espacio que las separaba, dijo su nombre varias veces cuando acarició su clítoris con el pulgar, y le gustó sentir que ya comenzaba deslizarse mejor su abdomen con el suyo al estar sudadas _._

 _¿Raven sudada? Por favor, póngame tres._

La mujer no aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, pero sí de las caricias sobre su clítoris; además, cuando soltaba esos sonidos por el esfuerzo estaba realmente sexy.

— _¿Te gusta?_ —tras decirlo mordió su labio inferior.

— _Voy a correrme, mami_ —anunció antes de apretar los dientes y echar la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, sintiendo los labios de Raven deslizarse por todo su cuello.

— _Córrete, mi amor —_ lo dijo antes de deslizar su lengua sobre su garganta hasta atrapar su barbilla con los labios—. _Mírame_.

Abrió los ojos y conectó sus miradas sintiendo su cuerpo temblar bajo el de Raven.

X X X

—Siete.

—¿Siete? —se extrañó, mirando a su novia mientras caminaban de la mano por la calle.

—Orgasmos. Uno detrás del otro, Raven.

—¿Solo piensas en eso? —curioseó.

—¿En ti gimiendo? Sí, siempre —alzó las cejas y puso una cara demasiado perversa, tanto que consiguió que riera—. Los cuento siempre y en Los Ángeles fueron seis, así que hemos superado tu récord. ¿Estás lista para los ocho?

—Deja que me recupere y lo veremos.

—¿Cuál fue tu favorito? —se interesó y volvieron a mirarse: hablaba de los juguetes sexuales.

—El vibrador nuevo.

—Uf —levantó el brazo, manteniendo sus manos unidas—. Los pelos de punta, mira —los señaló: ese día hacía muy buen tiempo, se notaba que acercaba el verano—. No, en serio, estabas increíble y más atada a la cama.

Una noche muy interesante la del día anterior, la verdad, y todo un descubrimiento el que tuvo al conocer a Alex : que podía tener tantos orgasmos en una misma noche. Además de que a Alexa le encantaba alardear de que conseguía siempre que fuesen varios. Fue en su época universitaria cuando estuvo más activa sexualmente, pero no recordaba ninguna situación donde hubiese sufrido más de dos orgasmos y mucho menos aquella forma de eyacular. Al principio recordaba que le daba algo de vergüenza, ahora era la mezcla de la intensidad del orgasmo más las caras que Alexa ponía las que le hacían disfrutar sobremanera con aquel resultado de las atenciones de su novia.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó y Alexa la miró sonriente.

—Quiero que se tome bien lo nuestro y que haya buen rollo entre nosotras para que Luna deje de estar amargada y buscando pollas.

—No hables mal —le regañó.

—Perdón —se aclaró la voz—. Para que Luna deje de estar triste y buscando pollas.

—Uf —bufó y la empujó con la cadera, soltándole incluso la mano.

—¿No eras bisexual? —frunció el ceño, atrapándola en un abrazo mientras caminaban. Ella apoyó las manos en sus brazos.

—Soy bisexual, en el presente, pero no uses esa palabra. Es muy fea.

—No te quejas cuando te digo cosas guarras en la cama —habló contra su oído y se revolvió entre sus brazos.

—No me dices "cosas muy guarras"… —se defendió.

—Anoche te volviste loca cuando te dije que quería tu coño mojado en la boca —lo dijo con voz sexy, y mentiría si dijese que no le produjo un escalofrío aquel tono ronco, pero le dio un buen manotazo en el brazo mientras intentaba librarse de su abrazo.

—No seas cochina. ¡Suéltame! —pidió mientras la escuchaba reír, agarrándola con más fuerza.

—Te vas a caer con los tacones, _mami_.

—Te encanta que vaya en tacones —rebatió, continuando con el zarandeo de su cuerpo—. Y suéltame.

—Te quiero tanto —lo dijo otra vez contra su oído, enterrando la nariz entre mechones de su pelo, y pudo notar que sonreía.

Cedió ante esas palabras y se giró entre sus brazos para mirarla directamente antes de cerrar los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su nariz. Volvieron a conectar sus miradas, se sonrieron a la vez y unieron sus bocas en un beso lento. Alexa reafirmó el agarre de su cintura y ella aprovechó para rodear su cuello, era increíble poder besarse en mitad de la calle, aunque estuviese poco transitada. Se quedaron las dos con las ganas, porque cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban las dos querían un poco más y pudo percibirlo en el verde que componía el iris de los ojos de Alexa. Arregló el cuello de su camisa mientras lamía sus labios antes de hablar:

—Ahora tenemos que llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

—Espero que funcione.

—Luna está buena y Octavia está buena.

Ambas se sonrieron de nuevo y continuaron con su camino hasta llegar al local donde cada una de forma individual había quedado con su amiga.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 30 de la historia?**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

 **PD: Ya que muchas/os preguntáis, quedan aproximadamente nueve capítulos. No os asustéis, o asustaros... Dependiendo.**


	31. Su hermana favorita

**Capítulo 31. Su hermana favorita.**

—Taylor y Tracy están muy a gusto en la barriga de Lexa —comentó Alexa con la pajita de su bebida colgando de entre sus labios: no debía salir mucho en Palo Alto. Eso o le habían echado demasiado alcohol en sus copas, pero se le había subido demasiado.

—¿De cuánto está ya? —se interesó Octavia, cruzando la pierna.

—¡Nueve meses! ¡Deben salir ya! —exclamó, y la pajita se le cayó al suelo. Negó con la cabeza mientras veía como su novia observaba con tristeza el objeto.

—Toma, anda. Ten cuidado la próxima vez —le tendió la pajita, pero acabó colocándosela ella misma en la bebida debido a lo patosa que estaba.

—Gracias, mi amor —jamás había visto tanta sinceridad en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar reírse ante tal visión: quizás a ella también le había afectado un poco aquellas bebidas.

—Tengo que ir al baño —anunció y Alexa cambió su rostro a otro un tanto más perverso, y en honor a la verdad ella tampoco hizo nada por impedir que la siguiera.

Caminó seguida por su novia, que no tardó en abrazarla por la cintura mientras avanzaban, enterrando la nariz entre los mechones de su pelo y apretándose contra su culo. Activa desde el primer segundo. Pronunció su nombre como advertencia cuando empezó a besar su cuello al comprobar que estaban solas en el pasillo frente a los baños, esperando a que saliese quien quiera que estuviese dentro.

—Me pones muy cachonda bebiendo por una pajita, Raven.

—Te pones muy cachonda incluso mientras doy clases. Recuérdalo.

—¿Te imaginas que me hubiese tocado mientras dabas clase? ¿Habrías mirado, Reyes?

Imaginarse a una Alex de veintiún o veintidós años tocándose en mitad de su clase mientras la miraba fijamente, seguramente las piernas aprovechando que llevase falda o vestido, fue muy interesante. ¿Habría mirado? ¿A quién quería engañar? Si desde un principio había llamado su atención. Sonrió al recordar cómo la invitó a cenar en mitad de la clase. Bueno, "a cenar" entre comillas porque estaban hablando de Alexa Woods.

—No seas cochina —dijo, ladeando la cabeza para que continuase besando su cuello: lo hacía muy bien—. Creo que hay feeling, quizás más ahora que han bebido.

—Dios, no sé qué le echan a la bebida, pero me ha subido mucho —anunció Alexa y ella rio, acariciando las manos de la chica, que reposaban sobre su vientre.

—¿Crees que pasará algo hoy? —apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Tenemos que seguir con el plan.

—Ah, ¿hay más?

—Sí, ahora Luna nos tiene que invitar a su piso, porque me lo quería enseñar. ¿Recuerdas? Ahí vamos a montar una orgía.

—Alexa, no soportarías ver a alguien tocándome.

—¿Ver disfrutar a mi mami?

—¿Con las manos o la boca de otra? —giró la cabeza para mirarla con una ceja alzada. Alexa estaba seria mirando al frente, seguramente imaginándolo.

—No, gracias. Mejor un dúo, se me dan mejor. Podríamos ir a un karaoke cuando estemos aquí en verano.

—¿Por qué no salen del baño? —se quejó, necesitaba usarlo con urgencia.

Alexa se separó de ella y se empezaron a reír cuando por fin descubrieron que no había nadie dentro. Su novia también aprovechó para usar el baño y cuando subieron Luna y Octavia hablaban un poco más cerca que antes.

—Míralas. Nuestro plan está funcionando —Alexa se colocó las manos bajo la barbilla tras decirlo mientras miraba la escena con ilusión.

—Intenta no decir nada fuera de lug… ¡Alex!

La llamó, pero la chica ya había llegado al lado de las dos y la escuchó decir "follar" y ya se estaba imaginando lo que había preguntado. Cogió a Alexa de la camisa y se disculpó con las chicas, que las miraban divertidas, mientras ella se llevaba a su novia hacia la barra.

—Si quieres que follen esta noche, no te metas en medio.

—Yo quiero que follemos esta noche.

Alexa se acercó peligrosamente a su boca y ella se iba a dejar besar, pero una voz las interrumpió.

—¿Queréis tomar algo? —preguntaron tras la barra.

Pidió otras dos copas de lo mismo, para no mezclar, porque ya vio a su novia con intenciones de probar otra cosa. Se quedaron con sus bebidas en la barra y Alexa volvió a ponerse melosa, y ella a dejarse. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando su novia se inclinó para besarle el cuello de nuevo, clavando la lengua en ese punto que le hacía temblar, sin perder tiempo.

—Alexa —le advirtió cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Podríamos ir a los baños otra vez, mami —lo susurró con voz ronca, y hizo que se estremeciera.

—Alexa… —lo dijo con el mismo tono, apartándola suavemente y observando la sonrisa que tenía de pervertida— Has bebido mucho —se burló de ella.

—Eso no me quita potencial —su exalumna agarró su cintura y la atrajo a ella de nuevo, esa vez de frente y volvió a pegar los labios a su oreja—. Recuerda que siempre he querido lamerle las piernas, profesora.

—Si me hubiese dejado esa noche, ¿qué habrías hecho? —preguntó entonces interesada, ganándose una mirada divertida de Alexa.

—¿Esa noche? —se quedó pensativa—. Ese chándal que llevabas te hacía un culo increíble, ¿lo sabías?

—Algo noté —sonrió, apoyando un brazo en el brazo de Alex para acariciar su pelo mientras hablaban.

—Y luego el té… afrodisiaco —suspiró—. Si me hubieses dejado acercarme, habríamos follado muy bien.

—No me dejaba porque sabía que me iba a gustar, Alexa —confesó y le gustó la forma en la que sonrió.

—Y te gustó.

—Y me gustó.

—También aprendí yo, Rave. Me enamoré de ti muy rápido, sin darme cuenta. Creo que fue la mejor forma de enamorarme de alguien.

—Me gusta cuando hablamos de follar y acabamos diciendo que estamos enamoradas —se burló, girando un mechón de su pelo en su dedo índice.

—Nos queremos —sonrió, acercándose a su boca y se dejó besar, esa vez sí.

X X X

—Para —le pidió Raven en un susurro contra su boca, notándolo todo húmedo. Literal, joder.

—No puedo parar —anunció, escondiéndose en su cuello y echándose un poco sobre ella. Apretó un poco más los dedos sobre la ropa interior de la latina, y notó cómo aguantaba un nuevo gemido. Apartó la tela e introdujo un dedo en su interior, consiguiendo que arquease las caderas hacia su mano. Ella mordió el cuello de Raven al sentirá tan mojada en él antes de moverlo sin querer hacer demasiado ruido.

Habían ido al piso de Luna, porque la de pelo rizado quería enseñárselo de una vez, y había llevado a Octavia también, parecía que había _feeling_ al final y por una parte estuvo bastante contenta, porque la de ojos verdes parecía estar bien con ella y había sido una gran amiga de siempre y porque, aunque los celos no estuviesen presentes, quería que Luna no sintiese esas cosas por Raven. Por Luna, no por ella misma. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada entre ellas dos.

—Alexa, no puedo concentrarme si sé que van a volver en nada —murmuró.

—Tenemos suerte —suspiró, tumbándose boca arriba en los cojines que tenía Luna en la sala principal y llevándose el dedo en cuestión a los labios para limpiarlo. Joder, Raven Reyes estaba deliciosa...

—¿De qué? —preguntó su novia, bajándose un poco el vestido hasta abrazarse a ella en el suelo.

—De que no sea un tío.

La escuchó soltar una carcajada y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla. Aceptó sus labios cuando la besó, de una forma más suave que la pasional en la que se habían sumergido hacía unos minutos cuando Luna y Octavia fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para ver una película juntas. Un plan un tanto extraño porque seguramente se iba a quedar dormida tras tanto alcohol.

Las dos giraron la cabeza a la vez hacia la puerta de la cocina al escuchar un ruido, mirándose después extrañadas.

—Octavia ha matado a Luna —resolvió el misterio, levantándose por si había pasado algo.

—¿Cómo va a matarla? —Raven también se incorporó.

—Yo te protegeré, _mami._

Se puso frente a su cuerpo mientras avanzaban hacia la cocina y entonces pararon en seco cuando escucharon un gemido.

—Octavia.

—¿Has reconocido a Octavia por su gemido? —preguntó Raven.

—¿No habrías reconocido tú el de Luna? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí, lo habría hecho —admitió.

—Yo también —asintió.

—Dios, te has acostado con las tres —dijo la mujer de pronto y ella se giró para sonreír.

—Conmigo misma también me he acostado, así que en realidad con las cuatro.

—Qué idiota eres —rio suavemente, caminando hacia donde se encontraba su bolso.

—Luna ahora también se ha acostado con cuatro. ¿Quieres acostarte con Octavia? —insinuó.

—No, estoy bien así, gracias —dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

—No, estás muy mojada, Reyes. He podido comprobarlo antes —se colocó a su espalda y aprovechó la oportunidad para pegar sus caderas a su culo, gracias a su postura semiinclinada.

—No te aproveches de mí, que estoy borracha.

—Vámonos a casa, dejemos que Luna y Octavia se conozcan y conozcámonos nosotras también.

—¿Conocernos? —rio la mujer, sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolso. Sonrió porque sabía que iba a dejar una nota.

—Vale, conocernos no, pero podemos pasarnos a saludar.

—Eso está mejor —la mujer se giró con una sonrisa y le enseñó el papel donde se despedían de las dos chicas, dejándolo en los cojines antes de salir de allí.

X X X

Había momentos que no cambiaría por nada, y uno de ellos era ese: la cama deshecha, Raven y ella en pijama desayunando en la cama. Ella estaba apoyada en el cabecero y su novia frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas, bebiendo café. ¡Café! Ufff, eso sí lo cambiaría.

—Necesito algo más fuerte, Alexa, deja de mirarlo con asco.

—Estoy saliendo con una anciana… —dramatizó, ganándose un golpe de la latina.

—Ya llegarás tú.

Acabó mirándola con media sonrisa divertida, consiguiendo que Raven lo hiciese también. Lo que iba diciendo, esos silencios cómodos que compartían entre miradas cómplices. Miradas que gritaban todo lo que las dos sentían. La recorrió con la vista, mordiéndose el labio en el proceso de recorrer sus piernas descubiertas por aquel camisón corto. Eran perfectas. Bueno, Raven Reyes completa era perfecta.

—He pensado mucho en el embarazo —confesó, sin romper la conexión de sus ojos.

—Y yo —se volvieron a sonreír.

—Hay varios métodos —comenzó a explicar y le sorprendió que Raven le tendiese el café para que se lo sujetase. Lo hizo, pero con un poco de aversión.

Las vistas mejoraron cuando la latina se colocó a arrodillada en el colchón, estirándose para poder alcanzar el cajón de su mesita de noche. Ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar mejor su culo y soltó una risita cuando volvió a su posición sentada y la pilló.

—He sacado información de todos los métodos que existen para que una pareja de lesbianas tenga un hijo —dijo mientras extendía en la cama varios folios grapados en distintos grupos.

—Creo que ambas queremos el mismo —movió la cabeza hacia el último grupo, que tenía subrayado de rosa el título.

—Dijiste que querías un hijo con mi cara, ¿no? —Raven se burló y recuperó su café.

—Quiero que sea nuestro hijo —le sonrió, estirando un brazo para que le diese la mano—. Tuyo y mío. Con eso me conformo. Si encima tiene tu cara, mucho mejor. Mis hormonas y tu físico —entonces alzó una ceja, cayendo en la cuenta de algo—. Va a follar mucho.

—¡Alexa! —Raven golpeó su muslo y se rio de forma adorable—. Dios, es verdad: tus hormonas. Está condenado…

—Luego la dramática soy yo —le gustó que se arrodillase y se inclinase para besarle dulcemente los labios—. Ugh, café.

—Rompes los momentos, Woods —murmuró antes de que ella misma la atrajera de nuevo a su boca y la besase entreabriendo los labios. Podría beber quinientos cafés seguidos, que los labios de Raven iban a tener su sabor propio—. Entonces… ¿decidido? —preguntó Raven acariciándole el cuello.

—Tu ovulo, mi útero —se sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo—. Somos un gran equipo.

—Somos un gran equipo —se estiró de nuevo y dejó la taza de su café en la mesita de noche, con gran habilidad, porque a ella se le habría caído si hubiese sido la lengua de Raven la que entró en su boca.

En ese caso, ella fue la que dirigió el beso, atrayéndola un poco más a su cuerpo hasta que se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Agarró el culo de Raven con las dos manos y gimió cuando la latina succionó su lengua suavemente. Quiso tumbarla en la cama, pero la mano de su exprofesora se apoyó en su hombro y la mantuvo pegada al cabecero.

—No me quiero ir mañana —confesó con la respiración agitada e hizo que sus caderas golpeasen, regalándose a sí misma una imagen increíble de Raven en busca de aire.

—No te vayas —le siguió el rollo, y le sonrió, a sabiendas de que esa mujer no iba a dejar que se quedara si tenía obligaciones mayores que hacer.

—Vale, me quedaré aquí —continuó, deslizando los labios por su cuello y repartiendo suaves besos—. Me encargaré de la limpieza del hogar y… —quiso bromear, pero no esperó el cambio que obtuvo.

—Tenemos que limpiar.

—No —Raven se levantó de encima de su cuerpo y de repente estaba en el Polo Norte—. ¡No! —Necesitaba su calor corporal.

Raven no volvió, y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la almohada, fingiendo que estaba abatida por el brusco cambio. Cerró los ojos y olisqueó un rato las sábanas porque la mezcla del suavizante que usaba Raven y el olor de la mujer era exquisita. Rica, rica…

—¡Levanta y ayúdame! —se giró en la cama y la vio colocándose un chándal.

—Si no vas con ese camisón, paso de limpiar —zanjó, volviéndose a tumbar bocabajo.

—Alexa, levanta —suspiró cuando le golpeó el culo y se resignó a levantarse, recibiendo el impacto del chándal que usó el día anterior para estar por casa—. Para cuando vuelvas lo tendrás limpio.

—Skype haciendo yoga desnuda —la apuntó con el dedo y Raven la miró con una ceja alzada.

—No —lo dijo lentamente, y ella, por desgracia, se puso cachonda por el tono y la forma que tuvo de mover los labios.

Fue a rebatir, pero su teléfono sonó desde algún punto concreto del piso. Fue a buscarlo y al ver el nombre de su padre frunció el ceño.

—¿Papá? —contestó.

— _Alexa, ven al hospital volando, Lexa ha empezado con las contracciones. ¡Las gemelas están llegando al mundo!_

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó y Raven se materializó a su lado, mirándola preocupada. Vale, quizás había exagerado demasiado—. ¡Las gemelas están llegando al mundo! —exclamó, mirando a la latina que sonrió automáticamente—. Papá, vamos para allá velozmente.

Tras colgar, sujetó las mejillas de Raven y la besó con ganas, invadida por la felicidad de volver a ser tía, esa vez de forma muy diferente a como fue con Juno. Con Tracy y Taylor iba a poder vivirlo con Raven, y se moría por ver su cara al ver a las bebés.

X X X

Agarró la mano de Alexa cuando pasó por quinta vez frente a ella, recorriéndose toda la sala de espera, y tiró de su brazo para que se sentase a su lado.

—Está bien, no te pongas nerviosa.

—No estoy nerviosa —dejó claro y Verónica les lanzó una mirada acompañada de media sonrisa.

—Tomad, chicas —Gerard llegó y dejó caer sobre su regazo varios paquetes de chocolatinas y golosinas. Alexa agarró el de sus gominolas favoritas y comenzó a comer de forma compulsiva, al igual que su padre, que imitó el recorrido que hacía antes su hija por la sala de espera.

Miró a Juno, que seguía jugando entretenida con dos tortugas ninja arrodillada en el suelo y con los brazos apoyados en la silla que había a su otro lado. Cogió una chocolatina que sabía que le gustaba y abrió el envoltorio antes de tendérsela con una sonrisa por si quería. No tardó en abrir la boca, completamente sorprendida, debía de estar tan metida en su juego que ni se dio cuenta de que su abuelo había traído cosas de comer. Juno se levantó del suelo y ella la cogió para sentarla sobre sus piernas cuando Alexa le robó todas las golosinas que le quedaban, colocándolas sobre sus muslos, facilitándole el cargar a Juno: perfectamente coordinadas.

—¿Cuándo van a salir mamás? —preguntó la más pequeña mordisqueando la chocolatina.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Alexa, comiendo una golosina detrás de otra, y Juno soltó una risita.

—¿Por qué la tía está tan loca? —Juno conectó sus ojos verdes con los suyos.

—No tengo ni idea —confesó—. Deberíamos llamar a alguna enfermera para que se la lleven y la encierren.

—Sí —soltó una risita y ella aprovechó para pasar el pulgar por la comisura de su labio y quitarle un manchurrón de chocolate.

Juno continuó comiendo mientras enfocaba ahora a su abuela y empezaba a hacerle burlas, y ella giró la cabeza para mirar a Alexa, que la observaba sonriente a la vez que se inclinaba sobre ella. Su novia besó su mejilla antes de buscar su oreja y susurrarle:

—Vas a ser una madre increíble.

—No seas tonta —la empujó ligeramente con la mano que no sujetaba a la, hasta entonces, más pequeña de los Woods.

Dejó que la besara de forma fugaz en los labios antes de bufar al verla levantarse de nuevo y pasearse con la bolsa de gominolas en las manos.

—Alex, cariño —llamó su atención tras unos minutos que dejó que caminase, pero no parecía relajarla demasiado—. ¿Sabes que podemos estar aquí esperando más de dos horas? —su novia abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Dos horas? ¡Me muero! —resolvió rápidamente y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Antes de dos horas no nos van a dejar pasar a ver a las gemelas.

—¿Esto es cierto? —Alexa buscó el apoyo de sus padres, y solo asintió Verónica.

—¡Dos horas! —exclamó Gerard, que se volvió a levantar, y se sacó un paquete de cigarros de un bolsillo.

—Ni se te ocurra fumar, Gerard Woods —lo regañó su mujer.

—Necesito… —no pudo terminar la frase cuando Verónica le arrebató la cajetilla, guardándosela en el bolso.

—Si fumas, te haces daño —dijo Juno con el índice elevado hacia su abuelo.

—Juno —Alexa llamó la atención de la niña—, hazme un masaje de esos que haces tan bien. Voy a morirme. Ayúdame.

Sonrió al ver a Juno colocarse tras ella, de pie en la silla, y empezó a acariciar sus hombros antes de darle pequeños golpecitos en ellos.

—Voy a por café, ¿alguien quiere?

Se levantó y fue junto a Verónica hacia la cafetería del centro, y ya notó los nervios cuando la mujer caminó evaluándola con la mirada. _Reyes, relájate, no tienes quince años._

—Se te cae la baba cuando Alexa está con Juno.

Parecía que aquella mujer quería hacer lo que fuese para sonrojarla, no sabía cómo lo hacía. Giró el rostro hacia ella y notó el calor en sus mejillas por la sonrisa que le estaba regalando. Claro que se le caía la baba cuando veía a Alexa con cualquier niño, pero porque se moría por verla con el que tenían previsto para un futuro bastante cercano.

X X X

Fue la primera en entrar por la puerta, pero su padre era un desesperado (quizás como ella) y acabaron los dos en el suelo de la habitación donde estaban Lexa, Clarke y las gemelas. La enfermera que había allí los miró con desaprobación antes de salir de la estancia. Empujó a su padre cuando se quiso levantar para llegar el primero y el pobre hombre cayó de boca otra vez, por idiota. Fue a levantarse ella y su padre agarró su pierna para que no pudiese hacerlo. Juno mientas tanto daba palmas mientras los veía soltando alguna que otra carcajada. Raven y su madre ya estaban junto a Clarke al lado de la cama donde estaba Lexa tumbada con una de las niñas, dándole el pecho.

Acabó rodando hacia un lado para alejarse de su progenitor y poder incorporarse y acudir a donde estaba su hermana. Se quitó la chaqueta por si acaso el suelo estaba sucio, aunque confiaba en que no. Nada más vio directamente a Lexa con una de las gemelas en brazo, sintió que le picaban los ojos otra vez. Iba a ser como cuando nació Juno, eso lo tenía claro. Si le encantó ser tía por primera vez, por segunda (y por partida doble) iba a ser mejor.

—Bebé, ¿cómo estás? —echó un mechón de pelo que se había salido de la coleta que llevaba y se inclinó para besar su frente con cuidado.

—Agotada —susurró y se le notaba cansada.

—Menos mal que no se parecen a ti —lo murmuró porque la voz no le salió mejor mientras miraba a su nueva sobrina alimentándose—. Y qué grandes tienes las tetas, joder —se limpió las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

—¡Alexa! —la regañaron, y fue en general, muy femenino todo. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Clarke, Raven y su madre mirándola.

Entonces su corazón se paró momentáneamente en su pecho, pero no demasiado rato como para que cayese fulminada en el suelo, aunque estuvo a punto. Tras esa parada, golpeó con fuerza contra sus costillas cuando su novia aceptó coger en brazos a una de las gemelas, que descansaba entre los brazos de Verónica. ¿Taylor o Tracy? No lo sabía, tendría tiempo para aprendérselo.

¿La imagen? Alucinante. Últimamente tenía la vena materna demasiado activada, sobre todo desde que las dos decidieron que iba a pasar, seguramente ese año o al siguiente, y verla con el bebé en brazos hizo que las ganas que tenía de ser madre junto a Raven se multiplicasen por tres mínimo.

Raven sonrió a la recién nacida y le pasó el índice por la nariz mientras la contemplaba de cerca, diciéndole a Clarke lo bonita que era. Taylor o Tracy, Clarke no demasiado. En ese momento la latina levantó la vista y sus ojos conectaron, y se sonrieron al mismo tiempo la una a la otra.

Su propia gemela la sacó de su momento mágico, pasándole la mano por la boca. Cuando la miró la vio sonriendo.

—Las babas.

—Idiota —no lo dijo en voz alta, simplemente lo gesticuló. Su hermana le enseñó el dedo del medio de forma disimulada—. Me alegro de que no te hayas muerto.

—No iba a morirme en el parto —se rio suavemente antes de taparse el pecho y mirarla directamente—. ¿Quieres cogerla? Es Tracy.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró antes de agacharse ligeramente y cogerla con mucho cuidado—. Hola, Tracy —la saludó, poniendo voz aguda—. Soy tu tía favorita, aún no hemos hablado mucho —comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación, viendo cómo se le cerraban los ojitos—, pero nos vamos a llevar bien, porque te voy a mimar mucho, como a tu hermanita mayor.

Se sentó en un sofá que había allí y animó a la niña a que se sentase a su lado.

—¡Es muy pequeño! —dijo Juno con asombro cuando se quedó arrodillada a su lado, apoyando sus manitas en su brazo para verla de cerca sin echar su peso sobre el bebé.

—Pequeña, es una niña, mi amor.

—Si es una niña, ¿por qué no tiene pelo?

Se escucharon risas a su alrededor y vio que su padre se sentaba al otro lado de Juno con Taylor en brazos.

—Le crecerá el pelo, Juno —la tranquilizó su abuelo.

Vio que Lexa miraba desde la cama tumbada, con cara de cansada, pero sonriente al ver la escena. Juno se inclinó y le dio un beso a su hermanita en la cabecita, muy delicado, sin querer hacerle daño y la miró de cerca.

—Hola, _Tracy_. Soy tu hermana favorita —dijo como ella minutos antes, aunque pronunció regular el nombre de su hermana, le emocionó lo que acababa de pasar delante de ella.

Volvió a llorar cuando se dio la vuelta e hizo lo mismo con Taylor en los brazos de Gerard. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia la cama vio que Lexa también se había emocionado y que Clarke contemplaba con mucho cariño a sus tres hijas.

Acabó conectando la mirada con Raven, que se pasaba los dedos por la mejilla de forma disimulada, antes de sonreírse otra vez. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se fuese con ella, y nada más se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, buscó sus labios para darle un corto beso antes de sentir cómo apoyaba su mano sobre la suya, la que acariciaba la espalda de Tracy por encima del pijama.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 31 de la historia?**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	32. Con parada en Los Ángeles

**Capítulo 32. Con parada en Los Ángeles.**

Sí, le daba un poco de pena tener que dejar ese piso de Palo Alto, pero era cierto que en lo que quedaba de junio y hasta finales de septiembre no iba a volver. Si es que volvía, porque si era cierto lo que le había dicho Raven, alguien se jubilaría ese año en Phoenix y ella era la siguiente en la lista. Esperaba que ocurriese pronto, porque ya habían pasado exactamente dos años y medio desde que hizo la petición. Aunque no estaba muy segura, a lo mejor Phoenix era uno de los destinos favoritos de los docentes.

Había aprovechado los viajes de fines de semana para llevar sus pertenencias al piso de Raven… bueno, ya era su piso también, ¿no? Y en esos momentos tan solo quedaba por trasladar algo de ropa y algunas cajas con productos del hogar que habían sobrado y algunos artilugios electrónicos que había seguido utilizando, y que llevarían en el coche. Raven estaba allí para ese viaje de aproximadamente once horas en coche que harían con una parada especial: Los Ángeles. ¿Casualidad que quedase a mitad del trayecto? No lo creía.

—Agua —pidió a Raven, que iba en esos momentos de copiloto, y su novia le tendió una botella abierta para que diese un sorbo rápido sin apartar los ojos de la carretera—. Gracias, mi amor —le sonrió mientras la volvía a guardar.

—He reservado en el mismo hotel de la primera vez —aquella frase le sorprendió y la miró un microsegundo antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—Y… ¿traes ligueros? —alzó las cejas—. Porque esa noche pensé que iba a morirme cuando te quitaste el abrigo en modo stripper profesional —se puso a tararear la canción de la famosa película _Nueve semanas y media_.

—Si es tu fantasía, te haré uno algún día.

—Raven, estoy conduciendo, por favor —suplicó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque imágenes de su novia desnudándose poco a poco al son de esa canción acudieron a su mente de golpe y guardó silencio mientras continuaba por el camino que indicaba el GPS.

—Deja de imaginarlo —advirtió su exprofesora y ella se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa—. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Por la forma en la que lo dijo supo que no había podido aguantárselo más, y la miró de nuevo para que le dijese cuál era la sorpresa. Raven sacó una camiseta de la nueva temporada de los Lakers y ella abrió mucho la boca. Miró al frente para no tener ningún accidente y justo pasaban por un área de servicio, donde paró tras abandonar la carretera.

—Así me gusta, que seas responsable —a Raven no le dio tiempo a decir la frase, porque ya estaba encima suyo regalándole múltiples besos en los labios. Y encima suyo literal.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y miró la camiseta, colocándosela alegremente tras quitarse la que llevaba puesta. Entonces vio que Raven sacaba otra más de su bolso, y la ayudó a quitarse la suya para que también se la pusiese.

—Jodidamente sexy.

Esa vez el beso fue algo mejor, y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas porque todas las alarmas detectoras de sexo de su cerebro se activaron de golpe gritando "¡sexo en el coche!", pero tenía que comportarse y no dar un espectáculo (a pesar de que se habían quedado desnudas de cintura para arriba unos segundos).

—Me encanta besarte… —comenzó a decir Raven tras romper el beso.

—Pero…

—El partido es por la tarde, y tenemos que llegar a Los Ángeles primero.

—Sí, señora.

Se colocó con cuidado en el asiento del piloto y volvió a arrancar el coche tras besarla en los labios inclinándose sobre la palanca de cambio. Volvieron a retomar su camino y se acordó de un tema de vital importancia que debían tratar.

—¿Y Luna? ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Claro que sí, Alexa.

—Vale, sabía que era obvio, pero me refiero a si… —la miró de reojo y ya vio la sonrisa que puso—. ¡Es que a mí no me cuenta nada! Ni ella ni Octavia. Menudas dos, ¿por qué no me cuentan nada? —quiso saber.

—Tranquila, mi amor —Raven colocó una mano en su nuca y ella sacó morros, completamente frustrada por la poca información de la que disponía—. A mí tampoco me ha contado nada, pero eso dice mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Luna cuando queda con alguien —comenzó a explicar— siempre me cuenta todo. Con Octavia, en cambio, me dijo algo como "sí, nos acostamos…". Una información muy poco precisa, te recuerdo que Luna y tú sois bastante explícitas cuando contáis batallitas de las vuestras… —dejó caer.

—No le he contado nada a nadie de cómo somos nosotras dos en la intimidad —se defendió rápidamente, pero Raven no contestó y ya la vio con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando creía que le había pillado—. La razón es muy simple, porque si lo cuento, me pongo cachonda.

—Si es por eso, entonces te creo. Te excitas demasiado rápido —la mujer rio antes de volver al tema anterior—. No solo no me ha contado nada más con Octavia, sino que no me ha contado nada de nada de ningún ligue de fin de semana. Nada —dejó claro.

—Dios mío, lo hemos conseguido, mamita.

—Vi también que le llegaba un mensaje de una tal "O" y giró la pantalla un poco para que yo no lo viese. Y eso no lo había hecho nunca.

—Ay, que emocionante, no me puedo creer que haya hecho de casamentera y haya salido bien —Raven golpeó su muslo—. Hayamos —corrigió el tiempo verbal—. Hayamos hecho de casamenteras. Tú y yo, mi amor —le guiñó un ojo y Raven sujetó su mano un segundo para besar el dorso de esta antes de volver a soltarla para que la colocase en el volante.

Le gustaban esos gestos.

X X X

Se miró en el espejo sintiendo cómo se ponía ligeramente nerviosa, como aquella noche en la que estuvieron por fin ellas dos a solas, escondidas del mundo. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, cerciorándose de que aquella lencería nueva estaba correctamente colocada antes de subirse las medias y enganchar los ligueros a ellas. Volvió a contemplar su anatomía, obviamente había cosas muy diferentes a aquella vez, pero la principal novedad era su rostro: ya no estaba triste.

Recordó que, a la par que nerviosa, tuvo miedo. Estaba aterrada por que Alexa dejase de sentirse así por ella, que dejase de mirarla con ese brillo especial en su verde. Incluso admitía que no se gustó a sí misma mientras se miraba en el espejo en ropa interior esa noche. Dejó de verse mal gracias a ella, olvidando las palabras de Stephan, pero el empezar a verse bien logró que se diese cuenta del estado físico en el que se encontraba, hasta dónde se había dejado llevar por Stephan. Que incluso en su físico se podían ver las marcas invisibles de esos años de relación tortuosa al lado del que pensó que era el hombre de su vida.

Colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre y lo miró fijamente antes de acariciarlo con suavidad. Aquellas marcas invisibles, que acabó mostrando a pesar del miedo y que Alexa se ocupó de besar y acariciar, ayudándola a convertirse en la mujer que era ahora: fuerte, decidida y enamorada.

Salió del baño, logrando que su piel se erizase por el sonido de sus tacones, porque sabía qué era lo que venía a continuación. Eran bastante más altos que los que llevaba normalmente, pero no iba a caminar demasiado: Alexa estaba en la habitación de al lado. Mordió su labio mientras se colocaba la gabardina negra que le tapaba hasta unos centímetros más abajo de mitad de los muslos y salió de allí. Esa vez iba mejor preparada y no iba a hacer el paripé de ir con el botones, bastante vergüenza pasó Alexa entonces.

Suspiró antes de salir y guardarse la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su gabardina, comenzando a caminar la corta distancia con las manos metidas en ellos, comprobando que llevaba su objeto estrella de la noche. Movió la cabeza para sacudirse el pelo, le había crecido desde que se lo cortó y aprovechó para ondularlo, le quedaba justamente por los hombros. Se mordió el labio de nuevo antes de tocar tres veces en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Alexa y lo liberó cuando escuchó el clic que indicaba que se iba a abrir.

Era hora de actuar.

Sonrió de forma sensual una vez Alexa terminó de recorrerla con la vista y adoptó su mejor mirada, intentando seducirla desde un principio. Aunque sabía que no le haría falta esmerarse demasiado.

—Hola —la saludó, logrando que su novia le sonriese de vuelta.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Aprovechó para hacer una leve pausa y la observó. Muy buena elección, Alexa, le encantaba cómo le quedaba el negro. Debajo de la chaqueta del traje llevaba una camisa blanca, como la otra vez, y como toque final la corbata. Además, esa vez se había hecho una coleta alta, que caía en cascada con su pelo al natural, ni liso ni rizado. ¿Por qué le ponía de esa manera verla así vestida? Era todo un misterio, pero estaba claro que Alexa Woods con americanas provocaba cosas muy agradables en su bajo vientre.

—Se ha roto el calefactor en mi habitación y hace mucho frío, ¿podría pasar unos minutos aquí?

Detectó un leve brillo divertido en sus ojos y disimuló ella misma una sonrisa, porque no habían hablado del plan, solo improvisaban, y sabía que le había gustado la frase. La vio lamerse los labios antes de echarse hacia un lado y dejarla pasar, extendiendo un brazo hacia la habitación.

Caminó despacio y le gustó cuando vio que, gracias a los tacones, estaba ligeramente más alta que ella. Se estaba excitando mucho, sobre todo al ver aquellas velas colocadas de forma estratégica en la estancia, incluso había un ramo de flores junto a dos copas y una botella de vino sobre el tocador. Su chica era una romántica.

—¿He venido en un mal momento? —preguntó a la vez que pasaba la mano por el tallo de una de las copas vacías—. Puedo ir a otra habitación —propuso, y sintió a la chica a su espalda.

—Tranquila, mi novia ha dicho que se retrasa.

—¿Novia? —se giró sobre sí misma, quedando frente a ella y observó directamente sus ojos—. ¿Eres gay? —insinuó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Mucho —sonrió por cómo lo dijo—, pero no hablemos de mí.

—No suelo contar cosas sobre mí a desconocidas —contestó, girándose de nuevo—. Al menos no mientras estoy sobria.

—¿Te apetece una copa? —cerró los ojos al notarla esa vez más cerca de ella, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla, sobre todo cuando su aliento rozó su oreja.

—No quisiera estropearle la sorpresa.

—Siempre puedo lavarla luego —propuso y al abrir los ojos la vio mirándola fijamente a través del espejo—. Aunque espero que esto no manche —pasó suavemente la yema de su dedo por sus labios.

Aguantó el aliento, y frunció ligeramente el ceño porque Alexa no podía estar ganándole terreno. La vio sonreír antes de servir el vino en ambas copas. Era hora de ir jugando sus cartas.

—Por saber más sobre la chica que ha invadido mi habitación —quiso brindar, y chocaron suavemente sus copas mientras se observaban directamente a los ojos.

No apartó la mirada mientras bebía, y se lamió los labios tras hacerlo, sonriendo al haber atraído la atención de Alexa a su boca. Continuó con su teatro y la invitó a sentarse en el sofá a su lado, y tragó saliva de forma disimulada cuando pudo percibir el bulto de sus pantalones: se había puesto otra vez el arnés.

 _Reyes, joder, ponte firme. Tienes que mandar tú._

Sí, sí. Uf.

Apartó la mirada y la paseó por el lugar antes de llevar las manos a los botones de la gabardina tras colocar la copa en la pequeña mesa de café.

—Aquí funciona muy bien el calefactor, ¿te molesta si me la quito? —miró hacia abajo antes de fijar la vista en su cara: Alexa no estaba respirando en esos momentos. Negó con la cabeza y la vio beber mientras observaba cómo se desabrochaba la prenda, lentamente.

La única mujer en la faz de la tierra, así se sentía cada vez que esa mirada verde la contemplaba, daba igual si era en una situación más íntima, más cómplice o entre risas. Alexa le hacía sentir que era única, al menos en su mundo, que era el único que le importaba.

Dejó caer la gabardina a un lado del sofá, apartado de Alexa, y se giró, aguantando el aliento por la excitación que sentía ella también, para volver a recuperar la copa. Esa vez no llevaba culote, esa vez sus nalgas estaban al descubierto gracias al tanga que había elegido. No le solían gustar, para ella eran un tanto incómodos, pero sabía que Alexa tenía ciertas fijaciones por esa zona de su anatomía, y por probar no perdía nada. Además, no sabía si le iba a durar mucho puesto, seguramente no tendría ni un momento para pensar que le incomodaba.

La escuchó gruñir un joder, y cuando se giró vio que ya no había vino en su copa y tenía los labios levemente enrojecidos ya gracias a la bebida.

—¿Quieres más? —señaló su copa y la chica simplemente alzó el brazo para que la agarrara—. Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Joder: uno.

Pérdida del habla: conseguido.

¿Erección? "Tenía suerte de no ser un tío".

Se dirigió hacia la botella de vino y no llegó a sujetarla cuando escuchó unos pasos tras ella. Esperó el impacto, cerrando los ojos y deseando que lo hiciese ya. Se agarró al tocador nada más Alexa estrelló su cuerpo contra su espalda y disfrutó de cómo tiró de su pelo para que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro y así poder hablarle mejor al oído.

—¿A qué has venido, señorita? —murmuró y ella le sonrió antes de mirarla a través del espejo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, produciendo escalofríos por todos lados al rozarse sus labios con su oreja.

—Tú puedes llamarme Reyes.

—Reyes —repitió y el golpe que dio contra su culo logró que cerrase de nuevo los ojos por la sensación del tocador apretado contra sus muslos—. Joder, Reyes.

Alexa apretó su abdomen con una mano y ella se dejó llevar, sacando el culo para que la notase mejor, sintiendo que se mojaba al notar su respiración entrecortada y el dildo apretándose entre sus nalgas. Agarró la mano que había sobre su abdomen y la retiró de él, girándose para mirarla fijamente.

—No te equivoques conmigo. Yo no soy de esas.

La vio parpadear varias veces y es que esa noche no se iba a dejar follar: esa noche ella se iba a follar a Alexa. Acarició el cuello de su novia lentamente, sintiendo lo caliente que tenía la piel, antes de sujetar su corbata enroscándola en su puño. Tiró de ella hacia abajo y la vio entreabrir la boca cuando estuvo a la altura de la suya, pero tan solo se insinuó brevemente antes de tirar de ella para dirigirla hacia su primera parada: el sofá. La empujó con cuidado sobre él y se quedó de pie frente a su novia unos segundos de más para que la mirase un poco mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios y bebía sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

—Espero que tu novia no sepa que miras así a mujeres desconocidas.

—Espero que mi novia no se entere de la forma en la que voy a follarte ahora.

—Demasiado directa —se inclinó mientras apoyaba las manos en los muslos de Alexa y quedó a milímetros de su rostro—. Mírame a los ojos —subió la vista de su escote y se quedó estancada unos segundos de más a ese verde—. ¿Cómo te tengo que llamar yo a ti?

—Como quieras —resolvió rápidamente y ella rodó los ojos antes de sonreír—. Woods, Woods está bien.

Qué idiota era. Se acercó al rostro de la chica para atrapar su boca suavemente, sin profundizar, y Alexa suspiró antes de sacar su lengua, pero nada más rozó sus labios se separó de ella con una sonrisa y agarró de nuevo su corbata.

—Esa lengua la prefiero en otros lados —tiró de la corbata y la pegó a su rostro del todo, ocupándose de ladear levemente la cabeza para que sus narices no chocasen—. ¿Quieres lamerme las piernas, Woods? —lo dijo con los labios completamente pegados a los suyos, y sonrió al sentir su respiración agitarse antes de lamer con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de Alexa.

Alexa no respondió, simplemente se deslizó hacia delante para caer sentada en el suelo de forma brusca. Que tuviese tantas ganas, hizo que se mordiese el labio a sí misma mientras daba un suave tirón de la corbata de Alex para pegar su rostro a su pierna derecha. La chica cerró los ojos mientras pasaba la nariz por su muslo, y sacó la lengua a la vez que conectaba aquel verde con su marrón.

Oh, Dios…

Apretó más su puño y la guio por su muslo para que lamiese más extensión sin dejar de mirarla. Observó aquella lengua que tantos escalofríos le provocaba. Suspiró cuando Alexa lamió su ingle y deslizó la punta de su nariz sobre su intimidad, presionando justo en su clítoris antes de pasar a la otra pierna. Sabía que iba a regañarle si se entretenía en donde no debía en esos momentos.

Suspiró de forma sonora y enredó los dedos en su cabello, sin soltar la corbata, cuando mordió su piel para tentarla, sin apretar demasiado. Tiró de su corbata hacia arriba, instándola a seguir subiendo y le sonrió cuando estiró con los dientes la goma del tanga al pasar por su pubis, soltándolo para que sonase.

Aprovechó que agarraba su pelo para apretarla contra su vientre y cerró los ojos a la vez que suspiraba de nuevo al sentirla lamiendo con insistencia por todos lados. Deslizó los dedos por su cuero cabelludo hasta llegar a su nuca y tiró de su pelo para que la mirase.

—Levántate, Woods —demandó con la voz más autoritaria que le salió.

Alexa lo hizo sin pensárselo demasiado y dejó que la besase cuando se inclinó hacia su boca. Separó los labios y lo profundizó ella misma, soltando la corbata para llevar la mano a su pelo completamente despeinado: le hizo un favor y le quitó la coleta, dejándoselo suelto. Soltó un gemido cuando Alexa apretó las manos en sus nalgas, pegándola a su cuerpo de un tirón, y acariciando su lengua con la suya. Mordió el labio inferior de su exalumna y la empujó con dureza para que cayese en el sofá de nuevo, junto a su gabardina.

Alexa bufó observándola directamente con los ojos oscurecidos y los labios humedecidos, y ella se mordió el labio mientras colocaba las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Apoyó la frente sobre la de Alex cuando esta llevó los dedos a su intimidad, cubriéndola con ellos y apretando de forma constante para otorgarle placer.

—Joder, Reyes, estás…

No le dejó terminar, la besó de nuevo y se arqueó completamente contra ella, deslizando sus dedos por la mandíbula de la chica y sintiendo cómo había comenzado a sudar con todo eso cuando llegó al inicio de su pelo. Continuó besándola, entregándose del todo, para que no notase que rebuscaba en su gabardina y sacaba unas esposas. La primera muñeca en ser inmovilizada fue la que estaba entretenida entre sus piernas y no tardó en atar la otra tras colocarle las manos tras la cabeza.

—Así estás mejor, Woods. Tienes las manos muy largas.

—Es porque no puedo perder la oportunidad de tocar a una mujer como tú.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre sus muslos y estiraba los brazos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador bajo su atenta mirada. Vio que tensaba los músculos, pero no hizo por intentar tocarla, manteniendo las manos tras su cabeza. Respiró de forma profunda porque el ver sus ojos así de oscuros le hacía temblar por dentro, pero le gustaba aparentar llevar las riendas, a pesar de que por dentro estaba como un flan.

Se arrodilló de nuevo, se acarició el abdomen antes de subir hasta los pechos y comenzó a estimularse a sí misma, sin apartar la mirada de aquel verde oscuro. Alexa se lamió los labios muy despacio cuando pasó la yema de sus dedos por sus pezones, erizándolos completamente, y suspiró antes de acercarse un poco más a ella. Se presionó contra el bulto que hacía el dildo y gimió suavemente sin soltar sus pechos, jugando con la corta distancia que separaba sus labios y sin dejar que Alexa la besase.

—Si no te das prisa, nos van a pillar —murmuró, y tuvo que concederle que anduvo lista.

—Si no te callas, voy a parar.

—Lo siento, me gusta hablarle a las mujeres con las que me acuesto.

—¿Y qué les dices? —comenzó a moverse lo más sensual que pudo sobre ella, soltando un gemido estrangulado por lo excitada que estaba.

—Lo mojada que estoy por las ganas que tengo de follármelas —murmuró y esa vez sus labios se rozaban.

No contestó a su frase, se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, dejando su brazo sobre el de su novia, que seguía alzado tras su cabeza, y deslizó la mano libre por su abdomen hasta colarla bajo el tanga. Alexa bajó rápidamente la mirada y suspiró de forma sonora al verla tocándose a sí misma. Humedeció sus dedos lo máximo que pudo, tampoco tuvo que esmerarse demasiado, antes de sacar la mano de su ropa interior y pegar los dedos a los labios de Alexa, que no tardó en abrir la boca y aceptarlos para lamerlos.

—A ver si así te mantienes callada un rato.

Alexa contestó con un murmullo afirmativo, bastante entretenida moviendo la lengua entre sus dedos. Se inclinó y besó su mejilla con delicadeza antes de bajar por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo con suavidad mientras se pegaba completamente a ella, sintiendo la tela de su ropa contra su piel. Después se separó, agarró el cuello de la americana de Alexa para subirla hasta su boca y besarla con hambre mientras desabrochaba su pantalón con la otra mano y sacaba el dildo. Movió sus dedos por él para humedecerlo con la saliva de Alexa, aunque sabía que no lo necesitaba. Lo posicionó contra su entrada tras apartarse la tela del tanga, completamente desesperada por ella y fue sentándose para penetrarlo en su interior. Gimió en su boca, rompiendo el beso, y cuando quiso volver a besarla se encontró con su mejilla: Alexa miraba de nuevo hacia abajo.

—Joder, Raven.

—No sé quién es Raven.

Alexa murmuró de forma satisfactoria cuando besó sus labios de nuevo, moviendo las caderas para crear las embestidas como las necesitaba. Gimió de nuevo contra su boca y le sujetó las mejillas para tener un punto de sujeción mientras se daba placer con el juguete. Alexa mordió su labio superior y soltó un gruñido cuando ella agarró sus brazos al ver que quería dejar de tener las manos tras su cabeza.

—Eres muy sexy, Reyes —dijo contra su boca y se miraron fijamente a los ojos tras apoyar su frente contra la suya de nuevo—. No sé por qué me esposas si te encanta que te toque.

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos, no sabes lo que me gusta… —no pudo terminar de decir la palabra porque Alexa le arrancó un gemido al comenzar a mover con habilidad sus caderas contra ella.

Volvió a pasar las manos por sus brazos hasta llegar al pelo de Alexa y lo agarró antes de besarla con dedicación, disfrutando de las embestidas que conseguía hacer tan solo por el apoyo de sus pies en el suelo.

—Deja que te folle bien duro, Reyes.

La voz de Alexa consiguió hacerla estremecer y abrió los ojos para mirarla con esa americana, el pelo despeinado y la corbata mal puesta. Casi se rindió, porque le volvía loca el verla así y el orgasmo inminente le nublaba el razonamiento. Gimió como respuesta y tuvo dos opciones: continuar con aquellas embestidas o levantarse y pasar a lo siguiente.

Decidió lo segundo, porque ese primer orgasmo iba a poder disfrutarlo la boca de Alexa directamente. Se levantó y ahogó una protesta antes de tirar de su corbata para que se incorporarse y la siguiese a la cama. La empujó hasta dejarla tumbada y escaló por su cuerpo con la mirada fija en su rostro. Alzó los brazos de Alexa para que los mantuviese en alto contra el colchón y la besó unos segundos en la boca a la par que colocaba un pequeño vibrador bajo el arnés, justo en su clítoris, activándolo mientras recorría su vientre en dirección sur. Su novia gimió en su boca antes de que ella se arrodillase sobre su abdomen y comenzase a subir. Le encantó la forma en la que la miró, mientras se arqueaba por el placer que sentía entre sus piernas, cuando supo lo que iba a hacer.

—Nos espera una noche muy larga, Woods.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 32 de la historia?**

 **Os cuento un poco qué voy a hacer en esta recta final de la historia: me falta muy poco para terminar de escribir Nuestro momento al completo, así que a partir de ahora los días de actualización serán los MARTES y VIERNES. Sí, no me he vuelto loca: dos días a la semana.**

 **Son 37 capítulos + epílogo , es decir, quedan exactamente seis capítulos para que termine Nuestro momento. Ya sabéis, el spinoff cortito que iba a hacer sobre la profesora Reyes y Alexa cinco años después... En fin, no tengo remedio. ¿Y lo que me ha gustado escribir esta historia? *llora mucho***

 **¡Feliz fin de semana a todas y todos!**

 **¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	33. Por fin

**Capítulo 33. Por fin.**

Para cuando sintió las caderas de Raven vibrar contra su boca, ella ya se había corrido gracias a la mezcla de sensaciones que experimentó: la humedad de su novia en sus labios, aquel cuerpo de infarto sobre su cabeza, los gemidos de Raven, las manos de la latina agarrando sus muñecas para que no las moviera y el vibrador del demonio entre sus piernas otorgándole aquel placer.

—Quítame las esposas —pidió sin aliento mientras Raven respiraba pesadamente en la misma postura, sujetándose esa vez contra el cabecero.

El vibrador seguía activo y ella intentaba no sentirlo demasiado en su sensible clítoris moviendo las piernas una y otra vez, pero era imposible por lo pegado que estaba. Gimió sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose empapada por todos lados, porque no había sudado tanto en su vida y sabía que Raven se ponía muy cachonda cuando estaba así vestida, pero, joder, se iba a morir de calor. Se había puesto una coleta para intentar soportarlo mejor y desapareció demasiado rápido al no caer en la cuenta de que Raven era mucho de agarrarle el pelo. Gesto que le parecía muy sexy y dominante de su parte, pero solo consiguió hacerle sudar más.

—Reyes, necesito que me quites todo, voy a morirme de calor —suplicó, pero la mujer no se movía, es más, la vio sonreír, disfrutando mientras la miraba fijamente.

Suspiró cuando volvió a bajar las caderas y la sintió de nuevo en sus labios. Abrió la boca para recibirla, cerrando los ojos de forma automática cuando pudo sentir cada parte de su anatomía más íntima. Mordió uno de sus pliegues, porque estaba a punto de morirse si no comenzaba a quitarle algo: aquel vibrador o los pantalones. Joder, aunque fuera los malditos botines.

Raven gimió cuando succionó su labio antes de lamer hasta su clítoris, y sacó la lengua para que se restregase de nuevo contra ella, observando su rostro fijamente. Ahora gimió ella al verla lamerse los labios y morderse el inferior, completamente extasiada, y le encantaba verla disfrutar de aquella forma con su cuerpo, pero es que no podía más. Movió rápidamente los brazos al verla algo despistada y dejándose llevar por su lengua y logró tumbarla entre sus piernas.

La mujer la miró sorprendida por el cambio y ella logró sacar las piernas de debajo de su cuerpo antes de llevarse ambas manos hacia el arnés y quitarse el vibrador del demonio. Que sí, que estaba muy bien, pero estaba sobreestimulada nada más por las vistas que tenía, y necesitaba dominar aquello. Admitía que con veintidós años se dejaba llevar por la sexy profesora, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho y Raven lo sabía: por mucho que intentase volver al rol que tenían las dos antes, acababa siendo dominada por ella siempre.

Intentó sacar las manos de las esposas, pero fue imposible y soltó un gruñido frustrado mientras veía a Raven sonriéndole aún desde el colchón, apoyada en los antebrazos. La miró con el ceño fruncido y se arrodilló para bajarse los pantalones y así poder quitarse el arnés, lo dejó a un lado del colchón: Raven podría querer utilizarlo luego.

Desvestirse del todo no iba a ser fácil, ni posible, así que se ahorró el intentarlo. Agarró una pierna de Raven para tumbarla del todo y atraerla a ella, antes de hacer lo mismo con la otra. Consiguió apoyar las caderas sobre sus mulsos y observó su intimidad completamente mojada tras retirar el tanga y dejarlo a un lado. Suspiró de forma pesada antes de cubrirla con su mano y comenzar a extender su humedad por todos lados antes de darle una dura palmada que sonase por todos lados, de la cual Raven no se quejó, al contrario, gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No imaginé que ibas a ser una mujer tan mala cuando te he dejado entrar, Reyes —murmuró y pudo ver aquellos ojos marrones observándola con interés.

—Tendrás que castigarme —insinuó y tuvo que coger aire por cómo sonó su voz.

Lo hizo en un movimiento rápido, golpearle de nuevo con la mano abierta y penetrarla con dos dedos directamente. El gemido de Raven hizo que tuviese que cerrar los ojos por la mezcla de sensaciones: le encantaba estar en su interior tan resbaladizo y cálido. Mordió su labio inferior sin apartar los ojos de la mujer, demandando que se tocase los pechos para ella.

—Joder —protestó mientras veía sus manos apretar una y otra vez sus senos.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas antes de salir y penetrarla con los dedos húmedos por la segunda entrada de su cuerpo, utilizando la mano que quedó libre para volver a entrar en ella. Se estremeció al escuchar aquel gemido ronco que soltó, disfrutaba demasiado llenándola de aquella manera y más teniéndola así de disponible, a pesar de estar atada.

Ojalá fuese una superheroína y pudiese dar un tirón de ellas y romperlas, pero parecía que Raven se había gastado el dinero en unas en condiciones porque parecían de un material resistente, y antes no había podido hacerlo por mucho que tiró de forma disimulada para que no se diese cuenta.

Realizaba los mismos movimientos de penetración del cuerpo de su novia y no tardó en apartar las piernas para que las caderas de Raven estuviesen contra el colchón y así poder tumbarse bocabajo en la cama y poder lamerla. Adoraba ese sabor tan característico, el que la volvió loca años atrás. Hizo más brusca sus embestidas, haciéndose incluso daño en la barbilla, pero le daba igual porque podía saborearla en su lengua y eso curaba todos los males habidos y por haber.

Succionó su clítoris alternando con caricias insistentes con su lengua y sonrió al sentir las manos de Raven en su pelo, acercándola más a ella. Golpeó su clítoris varias veces y arqueó los dedos, todos los que había en su interior, y la mujer apretó los muslos contra su cabeza, arqueándose hacia ella y acabó corriéndose como a ella más le gustaba.

Salió de ella con cuidado, sin querer hacerle daño y escaló por su cuerpo con mucha dificultad al seguir atada. Colocó los antebrazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Raven y la miró de cerca, sonriéndole gustosa tras lo ocurrido. Disfrutó de su lengua delineándole la boca antes de rodearle la barbilla con los labios para limpiársela de sus flujos. Después se besaron de forma intensa, acariciándose con sus lenguas, y Raven se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda sobre la ropa.

Podría quitársela de una vez.

—¿Te has recuperado del orgasmo? —preguntó la mujer, y ella suspiró cuando se vio atrapada de nuevo entre el colchón y ella—. No me has contestado.

Cerró los ojos cuando bajó a su cuello y se dedicó a besárselo, porque ¿se había recuperado? Si ya sabía lo que quería, quería usar el arnés porque hace unas semanas le dijo lo poco que le había dejado usarlo. Y no porque no le gustara, sino porque últimamente disfrutaba mucho haciéndole lo que sea ella y cuando llegaba su turno se derretía en sus dedos en cuestión de segundos. O en su boca.

Se mojó nada más de pensar en su boca, porque Raven Reyes era experta en sexo oral.

—Quítame la ropa y te contesto.

Su novia se sentó sobre sus caderas y se colocó bien el tanga lo primero, volviendo a cubrirse. Ella protestó por la pérdida, haciéndola sonreír. No borró el gesto mientras pasaba las manos por su vientre y la vio sorprenderse.

—No pongas esa cara, hace mucho calor con esto puesto —bufó y todo, pero es que estaba desesperada por quitarse la ropa. Raven, en cambio, iba tan solo con ropa interior, normal.

Suspiró aliviada cuando la mujer le bajó los pantalones, y perdió el aliento cuando tiró de sus piernas para colocarla al filo del colchón, frente a ella arrodillada. Joder, pues no iba a usar el arnés.

Separó los labios para poder buscar aire mientras encogía el estómago al sentir los labios de Raven delinear su pantorrilla. Hizo fuerza para poder levantarse y mirarla mejor mientras subía por su rodilla y comenzaba a besar su muslo con dedicación, sacando la lengua justa para ponerla nerviosa.

—Antes de que sigas, quítame la americana también —pidió, pero Raven simplemente dijo "no" antes de pasar al otro muslo.

Que sí, le ponía cachonda poner cachonda a Raven, pero es que cuando hacían cosas como aquella pasaba demasiado calor. Tenía suerte su novia de que a ella le pusiera la lencería que usaba, tendría que cambiar de estrategia, a ver qué podía ponerle cachonda que fuese menos de vestir. Gimió al sentir la nariz de la mujer apretarse entre sus piernas mientras terminaba de lamer su ingle.

Raven comenzó a tocarla con dos dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a través de la ropa interior, y se miraron fijamente antes de ver cómo sonreía. Raven se incorporó y comenzó a besarla, ella agarró su barbilla con las manos aún atadas y gimió en su boca cuando presionó más con sus dedos.

—No tientes tanto, voy a correrme rápido.

—Le quitas el misterio al asunto, Woods —se burló antes de poner una de esas caras que sabía poner, de las increíblemente sexys—. Date la vuelta, quiero ver ese culo que sé que tienes.

Puso las manos hacia arriba y las miró antes de enfocar a Raven, que rodó los ojos antes de ir hacia su gabardina con la llave que las abría. Tiró del cuello de su americana para que se incorporase y la besó intensamente. Sonrió dentro del beso, pero sin dejar de hacerlo, cuando le quitó una de ellas a ciegas, bajando luego su americana y dejando que cayese al suelo.

—Tienes suerte de que no me guste el no ver la espalda de una chica mientras me la follo.

—No sabía que hablabas mal, Reyes —rio antes de atrapar sus labios de nuevo.

Le agradeció que la desnudase completamente, pero no esperó que Raven volviese a cerrar las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Después la empujó para que cayese en la cama y volvió a demandarle que se girase. Lo hizo, quedándose bocabajo, porque la mujer se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle cada rincón de su espalda. Una mezcla relajante y placentera muy interesante, porque su chica sabía dar con el toque perfecto, aquel que le hacía enamorarse y temblar a partes iguales.

Fue bajando por su cuerpo y vio que recuperaba el arnés que quedaba a un lado de su cabeza, y suspiró. Rio suavemente cuando Raven mordió una de sus nalgas antes de darle una palmada que sonó bastante por la habitación, y que no dolió.

—Quédate así, quiero probar otra postura —le avisó cuando quiso apoyar las rodillas en el colchón.

La observó tras apoyar la frente ligeramente en el colchón y suspiró de nuevo al verla desnudándose completamente para colocárselo mejor sin que le molestasen los ligueros.

—No te quites las medias —demandó y Raven la miró y le sonrió ligeramente antes de volverse a inclinar y besarla en la parte posterior de sus muslos, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso.

La instó a separar levemente las piernas antes de sentarse sobre ellas y comenzar a acariciar su intimidad desde esa posición. Soltó un gemido contra las sábanas al sentirla penetrarla con dos dedos.

Escuchó a Raven gruñir mientras la embestía con movimientos suaves, ella volvió a gemir cuando arqueó los dedos y porque aquellos sonidos le hacían temblar. Intentó elevar las caderas para dejarle más espacio, pero Raven la empujó contra el colchón. No tardó mucho en posicionarse tras ella y sacar sus dedos, posicionando el juguete contra su entrada.

—Si te molesta esta postura, dime que pare —dijo Raven con la voz marcada por el deseo.

Contestó con una mezcla de gruñido y gemido, confirmando que lo deseaba. Raven fue penetrándola mientras sujetaba el dildo con su mano y la sensación fue más que agradable. La mujer se quedó quieta unos segundos mientras paseaba las manos por su espalda, y ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que le otorgaban sus dedos.

—Estoy lista —anunció para que comenzase a moverse cuando su cuerpo así lo pidió.

Raven jadeó antes de mover las caderas contra ella deslizando el juguete en su interior con un suave vaivén. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tras la sesión que ya habían empezado desde que Raven entro por la maldita puerta con aquella gabardina, y a eso se le añadía su corta capacidad para tener más de un orgasmo en la misma noche. Muy pocas veces lo había conseguido, y la mayoría de ellas fue con Raven.

La postura era increíble y se lo apuntaba mentalmente para probarla con Raven porque tenía que ser una puta pasada verla tumbada así contra el colchón. Gimió con más fuerza sintiendo las sábanas contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que las apretaba con los puños. Escuchó que Raven le contestaba con el mismo sonido a la vez que aumentaba las embestidas sujetándola por sus caderas. Esa vez sí que las elevó para que se deslizara mejor el juguete entre sus piernas, y la mujer suspiró, dejándose caer levemente sobre ella, y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tenía que ser una escena digna de ver, porque ya se estaba imaginando cómo sus brazos se tensaban por el esfuerzo.

—Raven, voy a correrme.

Ni se acordaba de que era Reyes y no Raven, ni de aquello de actuar, ni de nada. Tan solo estaba pendiente del placer que aquella mujer le regalaba.

Gimió con más fuerza cuando las embestidas aumentaron su velocidad si es que se podía, y agarró de nuevo las sábanas con las manos, tensándose al sentirlo ya por todos lados.

Cuando cayó al colchón de nuevo tras esa leve sacudida, Raven salió con cuidado de su interior, sin querer hacerle daño, antes de dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo. Sonrió al notarla sudada, como ella, y además era una sensación maravillosa el estar piel con piel con ella. La sonrisa se amplió cuando Raven besó su mejilla suavemente, sabía que ella también lo hacía. Podía verla incluso con los ojos cerrados, esa era la magia de las dos.

—Quiero intentar algo nuevo —susurró cerca de su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento.

—Todo es nuevo esta noche, Reyes —le contestó, metida de nuevo en su papel y recibiendo otro beso de su novia antes de que se levantase de la cama.

Raven la giró y se miraron fijamente mientras se quitaba el arnés. Después se lo colocó de nuevo y pensó que iba a volver a sentarse sobre ella, pero no lo hizo. Se tuvo que apoyar en sus antebrazos cuando la vio arrodillarse entre sus piernas, apartándolas primero para hacerse hueco y mirándola fijamente, y suspiró al verla sacar la lengua y lamer toda la extensión del dildo, recogiéndola de él. La latina cerró los ojos y soltó un murmullo placentero, imaginaba que al sentir su sabor, y ella tensó los músculos al verla hacer el mismo recorrido con la lengua sin desconectar ni un segundo sus miradas y antes de rodear la punta con esos labios que tenía. Jamás había hecho eso, pero admitía que estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo muy agradable mientras la contemplaba, quizás porque su boca siempre le había resultado de lo más atractiva y que disfrutaba mucho con lo visual en el sexo. Cogió aire de nuevo al verla otra vez con la lengua fuera, moviéndola para tentarla y excitarla de nuevo. Y es que lo conseguía.

—Joder —perdió de nuevo el aliento cuando con una habilidad pasmosa Raven introdujo el juguete completo en su boca.

¿Que se le nubló incluso la vista? Sí, un poco la verdad, pero no podía emborronarse demasiado, porque estaba siendo un espectáculo increíble. Hizo varios movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de soltarlo y mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, acariciando lentamente sus piernas.

—No —confesó, negando también con la cabeza, y Raven rio suavemente antes de desabrocharle el arnés y dejarlo al final de la cama.

Se incorporó y se colocó sobre sus piernas tras quitarle las esposas, y así pudo abrazarla rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Sonrió al recibir un beso de su parte en la nariz.

—¿Somos por fin Alexa y Raven? —preguntó divertida y la mujer asintió levemente, acariciando varios mechones de su pelo.

—¿Te ha gustado? —sus ojos no desconectaron las miradas ni un solo segundo.

—No ha estado mal —besó sus labios fugazmente—. Esa tal Reyes era sexy, pero no tanto como tú.

—Esa tal Woods es demasiado dominante.

—Alexa al menos te deja ser top unos segundos, ¿no? —se metió con Raven mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

—Últimamente no mucho, pero no puedo quejarme —se sonrieron.

La besó porque no aguantaba más y se habían besado muy poco. Era la sincronización perfecta, sabiendo cómo tenían que besarse dependiendo del momento, y en ese instante era muy húmedo y cálido, pero también lento y delicado. Acabó tumbándola con suavidad en el colchón, recibiendo un jadeo por su parte que respondió de igual manera.

Se colocó sobre ella, entrelazando sus piernas y dedicándose a regalarle lentos movimientos que terminaban en sonidos placenteros entre besos por parte de las dos, pues ella misma también disfrutaba con aquellos roces húmedos. Raven rodeó su cuello con los brazos antes de mantener una de sus manos contra su mejilla, buscando que la mirase sin palabras, y eso hizo, conectar verde con marrón, disfrutando de las caricias que sus labios compartían entre gemidos y cómo aquellos ojos le transmitían tanto.

—Te quiero —Raven lo sabía, claro que sí, y le había dicho miles de veces que sus ojos se lo decían, al igual que aquel marrón se lo gritaba en esos momentos, pero necesitaba que lo escuchase también—. Te quiero, Raven —repitió tras un suave gemido, moviendo de forma más necesitada sus caderas, al mismo ritmo que las de su novia.

—Te quiero, Alex.

X X X

Un paso más, eso era lo que estaba dando en esos momentos junto a Alexa. Porque habían sido muchos ya, pero ese nuevo era de los más importantes que iban a dar. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, porque incluso ella misma lo estaba, y estiró el brazo para poder atrapar su mano, entrelazando automáticamente sus dedos y ganándose una mirada verde que adoró.

—Solo es para informarnos y aclarar dudas —le sonrió, queriendo calmarla, pero también autoaplicándoselo a ella misma.

—Lo sé, pero no deja de ser importante para nosotras y nuestro futuro.

—Me encanta cómo suena eso de "nuestro".

Se sonrieron al mismo tiempo y dejó que le diese un beso dulce en los labios tras inclinarse hacia ella. Mordió su labio inferior, porque estaría sonriendo a todas horas mientras miraba aquellos cuadros que decoraban la sala. De verdad que estaba loca por poder tener al hijo de las dos en los brazos, o verlo en los de Alexa. Si se emocionó viéndola con sus sobrinas recién nacidas, o cada vez que iban a verlas, o en cada una de las interacciones que tenía con Juno… En definitiva: Alexa con bebés era su segunda perdición. La primera era ella por sí sola. Alexa Woods en su conjunto era su perdición y su todo.

—Alexa Woods —la doctora, una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos con pelo canoso, acababa de entrar a la consulta, y las dos se giraron antes de levantarse y darle de forma educada la mano—. Soy la Doctora Thomson-Bale.

—Raven Reyes —se presentó ella, ya que la cita estaba a nombre de su novia.

—Tengo aquí apuntado que esta es una cita informativa sobre el embarazo —se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de sonreír de forma amable y mirarlas a las dos por encima de unas gafas que se colocó al sentarse en el otro extremo del escritorio—. Supongo que para ser madres las dos, ¿no? —Alexa asintió—. ¿Sabéis los métodos que hay o queréis que os explique las opciones de las que disponéis?

—Hemos hecho nuestra propia investigación, pero supongo que nunca está de más la información que te pueda dar un profesional —contestó ella, Alexa parecía fuera de cobertura, aunque sabía que estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba.

—¿Os vais a quedar en estado las dos o solo una?

—Solo una —respondió de nuevo—. Habíamos pensado en el método que nos hace partícipes a las dos, es decir, utilizar mi óvulo y que Alexa lo geste —volvió a coger su mano al mencionarla.

—Es la mejor opción, después cuando el bebé ya cumple uno o dos años, es lo normal que se quede la otra parte de la pareja embarazada.

Miró a Alexa, que la observaba preocupada antes de contestar por ella. Siempre había sabido que era un tema delicado el hecho de que no era fértil.

—Oh, no va a ser nuestro caso —explicó.

—Hijo único, me parece una buena decisión —les sonrió—. Aunque ya habréis leído que en los métodos de fecundación in vitro suele traer sorpresa.

—No creo que nos moleste tener dos o tres a la vez —se rio suavemente, mirando de nuevo a Alexa.

—Van a tener dos madres, van a ser afortunados.

—Desde luego que sí —comenzó a toquetear el ratón, observando la pantalla fijamente—. Antes de empezar, y debido a que parece que tenéis claro el método, os tengo que hacer una pequeña entrevista a cada una para tener vuestros datos registrados y después pasaremos a las preguntas que queráis formular. Os guardaré como pareja, debido a que vais a ser partícipes las dos de esta nueva aventura. Preciosa, por cierto.

Sintió que Alexa le daba un suave apretón en la mano, y volvieron a dedicarse una corta mirada. La Doctora Thomson-Bale recogió los datos de las dos, y fue una sensación muy agradable la que la recorrió porque la dirección de ambas era la misma. Estaban viviendo juntas allí en Phoenix y estaba siendo la mejor experiencia que había tenido nunca. Tras los datos hicieron las preguntas esenciales sobre el método de embarazo que iban a utilizar y después pasaron a curiosidades varias: todas de Alexa.

—Supongo que no somos la primera pareja de bolleras que viene —muy bien, no tenía remedio—, a la hora de elegir donante, ¿intentáis que sea lo más parecida a la otra madre?

—Así es —contestó rápidamente la doctora—. Siempre intentamos que tenga características genotípicas como la madre, en este caso, gestante, ya que la otra carga de material genético es por parte de Raven. Pero, como ya sabrás, puede pasar que no se dé el caso de que, por ejemplo, salga con el pelo tan claro como el tuyo.

—Es teñido, no me preocupa —tuvo que sonreír al escucharla y la doctora y ella se miraron divertidas.

—Esos datos nos lo darán tus genes, no te preocupes. Pero sí debo advertir que… Raven, ¿estás teñida?

—De mi color, no se preocupe.

—Ella lo hace por las canas, yo por estar más guapa —Ya había hablado demasiado. En fin, tuvo que darle una buena colleja—. ¡Eh! No hacía falta que me pegases —Alexa se acarició la nuca y miró a la doctora—. ¿Nuestro hijo saldrá con el trauma de cuando descubrí que se teñía?

—Tranquila, no tendrá ningún trauma —la doctora tuvo que reír con Alexa, ella en cambio negaba con la cabeza observando a su novia de reojo.

—De todas formas, he de avisar que no tiene por qué salir una mezcla perfecta entre las dos. Los genes de Raven seguramente son todos dominantes, por ser de colores oscuros, y los tuyos en cambio serán recesivos si tenemos en cuenta tu color de ojos. Tendríamos que tener suerte y que Raven tuviese el gen de "ojos claros" para que hubiese un porcentaje de éxito de que salga así.

—Uf… Odiaba genética en clase, pero sí, algo recuerdo —confesó Alexa antes de conectar sus miradas—. Eso me pasa por buscarme a una mexicana sexy.

—Te vas a llevar otra —amenazó, y Alexa soltó una risita mientras separaba la silla de la suya.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Sí, la más importante —volvió a hablar Alexa, parecía que ya no estaba nada nerviosa—. Antes hemos hablado de traumas y, no sé si la habrás visto, pero cuando vi _Una chica de Jersey_ me traumaticé de por vida. Así que… —cogió aire: su niña dramática. Ella ya estaba sonriendo antes de que preguntase nada— ¿Me puedo morir durante el parto? El bebé o yo.

Esperó a la reacción de la doctora, que pareció aguantar una sonrisa, pero acabó respondiendo de forma profesional.

—Un parto es una situación muy complicada y traumática para ambos, pero hoy en día los avances tecnológicos y en la medicina han disminuido muchísimo la mortalidad, tanto materna como infantil. No tienes que tener ningún miedo a exponerte a esa situación, porque no vas a estar sola: estarás rodeada de profesionales que disponen de los más avanzados medios para que vuestro hijo y tú estéis en condiciones óptimas durante el parto. Y, además, estará tu pareja allí contigo.

—Vale —Alexa suspiró aliviada—. Gracias.

—Te lo preguntará cada mes —le aseguró a la doctora y esa vez fue Alexa quien intentó golpearle la pierna, pero no lo consiguió.

Continuó contestando pacientemente cada cosa que se le ocurría a Alexa antes de despedirse de las dos, esperando saber pronto noticias de ellas.

X X X

—Están enormes —dijo Raven cogiendo a Taylor en brazos y sonriéndole mientras la miraba. Quizás era Tracy. Aún tenía que acostumbrarse y no había pasado tanto tiempo como desearía con ellas.

Juno estaba muy metida en hacerle trenzas en el pelo, porque ahora quería ser peluquera. Así que mientras Raven le hacía monerías a una de las gemelas, ella se había ofrecido voluntaria a que Juno le toqueteara el pelo. Al menos controlaba algo mejor eso de los tirones.

Lexa y Clarke estaban en el otro sofá del salón de su casa, su hermana daba de mamar a… ¿Tracy? ¿Taylor? Dios mío, ¿qué clase de tía era? La cosa es que, lo bueno de eso de quedarse embarazada era que iba a aumentar la talla de sujetador e iba a poder sacarse selfies con escotazo. Eso y ser madre, claro.

—En esa clínica es donde fuimos esta última vez —habló Clarke.

—Espero que eso de que salgan dos haya sido cosa de Lexa y no de los profesionales de allí, porque… —comenzó a decir, pero Juno le dio un nuevo tirón y tuvo que ahogar una protesta: lo que menos quería era que su sobrinita acabase con el orgullo de peluquera herido.

—Alexa, si ha sido cosa de Lexa, lo llevas mal también —aportó Raven, sin dejar de mirar a la niña—. Eso sí, si salen dos me niego a seguir con la tradición Woods. Lo siento, Clarke, tuvo que ser duro aceptarlo —miró a la rubia y se sonrieron cómplices.

—¿Qué tradición? —quiso saber tras mirar confundida a su gemela.

—La de poner nombres parecidos —contestó Clarke a su pregunta, y Lexa y ella acabaron riendo.

—Pero ¿y si nos deshereda? —preguntó angustiada observando a su novia, que la miró con media sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, que pobres no nos vamos a quedar.

—Mientras me mantengas… —le sonrió a su novia—. Teniendo en cuenta que la de los caprichos caros eres tú, no yo… —insinuó y la mirada de Raven se hizo más dura.

Se escuchó la carcajada de Juno cuando Raven le lanzó uno de los peluches con los que jugaba con… su sobrina, que le dio justo en la cabeza.

—De todas formas, es muy caro. Super caro. Tendremos que poner una hucha de cerdito para ahorrar —habló de nuevo—. Ahora entiendo por qué dejaste de comprar tanta mierda innecesaria —miró a Lexa, que sí que había sido de caprichos y de viajes aquí y allá con su antes novia, ahora mujer.

—Oye, no eran caprichos —protestó su gemela.

—Un poco sí, Lex… —siempre le había gustado picarla.

—¿Sabes? Soy madre de tres niñas, no voy a caer en tu juego infantil.

—Muy maduro, Lexa —la apoyó Raven y ella se llevó la mano al pecho, ofendida. Juno la imitó.

—¿De verdad no es su hija? —preguntó Lexa a Clarke, que la miró y ella le lanzó un beso.

—No os vale ni la excusa de "pasa demasiado tiempo con ella". No te lo quisimos decir, Lex, pero Clarke y yo nos acostamos juntas hace cuatro navidades…

—Mamá y mami se acuestan juntas. Tú no —le regañó Juno.

—Sí, me apuesto lo que sea a que lo hacen mucho.

—Todos los días —contestó su sobrina, continuando con su labor.

—Alex… —Lexa intentó que se callase.

Fue a preguntar algo más para poner nerviosa a su hermana, pero la vibración de su bolsillo le avisó de una nueva llamada. No tenía el número guardado, pero igualmente la cogió tras levantarse del suelo y salir del salón para que pudiesen hablar sin ser molestadas.

—¿Alexa Woods? —aquella voz le era familiar y lo único que consiguió fue que un nudo se instalase en su garganta. Un nudo emotivo.

—Soy yo.

—Le llamamos de la universidad de Phoenix para avisarle de que hay una vacante libre de docente en el grado de fisioterapia. Tenemos aquí su solicitud, y le llamamos porque la persona que había delante suya ha rechazado la oferta. ¿Estarías interesada?

¿Lo primero que hizo? Darle un buen beso a Raven Reyes, que se quedó sorprendida ante el gesto sin saber a qué venía exactamente, pero sabiendo que había sido alguna noticia que había recibido con la llamada de teléfono. Acabó agarrando las mejillas de la mujer, que colocó también una mano en la suya a la vez que respondía el beso y sujetaba a… llamémosla "T"... para que no se cayese.

Por fin las cosas se estaban poniendo en su sitio, por fin iba a poder vivir en Phoenix con su familia y con la que estaba por llegar. Quizás tendría el tiempo suficiente para aprenderse los nombres de sus sobrinas también.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 33 de la historia?**

 **Nos leemos el viernes.**


	34. Más cerca del embarazo

**Capítulo 34: Más cerca del embarazo.**

Tenía trabajo en Phoenix, vivía con Raven y tenían en mente el formar una familia. Lo último debía estar cerca, porque de repente todos los ingredientes estaban sobre la mesa y tan solo tenían que terminar de dar los últimos toques para que la receta saliese perfecta. Y es que tras el plantearse las dos el tener un hijo en el futuro, ese "futuro" estaba más cercano que nunca.

Tras la recogida de información dejaron en pausa el tema, más que nada porque a ella misma le aterró el asunto monetario. No sabía hasta qué punto iban a poder permitírselo tras la mudanza, los aviones mensuales y las reformas que estaban llevando a cabo en el piso para amoldarlo a la convivencia de dos personas, creando un nuevo hogar para las ambas. Y estaba quedando increíble. Tuvo que insistir mucho en mantener la esencia, porque ese sitio era muy especial para las dos.

Levantó la mirada para ver la espalda de su novia mientras cocinaba, ella estaba sentada en la silla cortando diferentes verduras. Le había mandado Raven: una nueva receta que probaban juntas. Últimamente comían un plato distinto cada día, porque la latina había descubierto una nueva vocación en la cocina, y la verdad era que se le daba de muerte.

—Raven —la llamó, y ella la miró por encima del hombro, sin dejar de mover lo que cocinaba para que no se quemase—. Ya hace una semana que fuimos a pedir información en la clínica y creo que ya que tengo el quedarme aquí asegurado, podríamos comenzar con el tratamiento.

Así lo soltó, sin más. Raven apartó la sartén del fuego y se limpió las manos con un trapo de cocina antes de ir hacia ella y sentarse en la silla que había a su lado. Sonrió al notarla nerviosa, observando fijamente la verdura que ya tenía lista en un plato. Estiró la mano para sujetar la que descansaba sobre la mesa y consiguió que Raven la mirase, suspirando.

—No puedo creerme que esto ya esté pasando —confesó emocionada y ella tiró de su mano para que se levantase y se sentara en sus piernas, rodeándola por la cintura cuando Raven se echó sobre ella y descansando la cabeza sobre la suya.

—Está pasando, mi amor. Creo que las dos estamos preparadas para dar este paso, ¿no te parece?

—Sí —contestó Raven, y sabía que estaba llorando, aunque no la viera.

Hizo que se separara levemente para poder mirarla y le sonrió mientras le pasaba los pulgares por las mejillas. Después aceptó el dulce beso que le dio en los labios y se sonrieron de nuevo.

—Lo único que me da miedo es que tendremos que vender un riñón para pagarlo —rio suavemente al verla negar—. No, es caro y he pensado en hablar con mis padres para que me hagan un préstamo, que espero no tener que devolver con intereses. Aunque créeme cuando te digo que Gerard a veces es un poco rata.

—No necesitamos dinero, Alexa —contestó su novia apartándole un mechón de pelo que se le escapó de la coleta que llevaba en casa.

—¿Quieres esperar a pagarlo tras cobrar varios meses? ¿Cuánto ganas exactamente? Porque he oído que aquí pagan peor… Echaré de menos el sueldo de Stanford.

—Alexa, tengo bastante dinero ahorrado. Sé que no es un tema del que solemos hablar, pero llevo años manteniendo una segunda cuenta donde estaba metiendo dinero para mi posible hijo como madre soltera.

—No lo sabía —se sorprendió, disfrutando de las agradables caricias que Raven le regalaba por el cuello.

—Adoptar tampoco es barato y pensé que estaría bien tener un fondo para el cuidado y futuro de mi hijo.

—Ahora es nuestro hijo, mucho mejor. Yo también quiero meter dinero en esa cuenta.

Raven sonrió antes de contestar:

—Podemos ponerla a nombre de las dos. Si vamos a tener un hijo es hora de que compartamos estas cosas, ¿no?

—Sí, quiero compartirlo todo contigo —sonrió a la vez que buscaba sus labios de nuevo.

—Estoy preparada, Alexa —dijo en un susurro, sin apenas separarse de su boca y con la mano ahora en su mejilla.

—¿Quieres que llame a la clínica para pedir la primera cita?

—Sí —contestó y sonrió al verla dejar caer otras lágrimas.

Besó cada zona de su cara, secándole las lágrimas con los labios, y haciéndola reír por su intensidad mientras sujetaba su cintura con fuerza para que no se cayese.

—¿Sabes de lo que tengo ganas? —le preguntó a su novia mientras se levantaba con ella en brazos e iban hacia el salón.

—¿De hacerlo? —alzó una ceja, y ella tuvo que reír.

—Mentiría si dijese que no, porque tengo ganas siempre, pero me refería a otra cosa.

—¿El qué? —preguntó abrazándola por el cuello, aún sobre sus brazos.

—Me muero por comprar las cosas para la habitación del bebé.

Adoró la sonrisa que se le formó, y seguramente ella tendría la misma cara. Menudas dos tontas, pero es que no solo era algo que ella quería hacer por sí misma, sino que encima le daba a Raven aquella ilusión que varias veces perdió en el pasado. Su deseo de ser madre iba a compartirlo con ella, y tenía seguro que iba a ser la mejor experiencia de las vidas de las dos.

X X X

—Me alegro tanto de volver a veros y de que hayáis decidido a dar este paso —la doctora Thompson Bale volvía a atenderlas y estaba algo nerviosa y algo impaciente por comenzar con aquello, y no podía estar más feliz de estar dando esos pasos con Alexa—. Como os expliqué… hará unas semanas, ¿no? —las dos asintieron—. El proceso lo iniciaríamos con la estimulación ovárica, dando a Raven un tratamiento de medicación hormonal, concretamente con la liberadora de gonadotropinas, para así estimular la maduración de más de un óvulo, tal y como sucede de forma natural en la mujer. Esta medicación será entregada y te la puedes administrar tú misma —la miró fijamente y luego pasó a observar a Alexa—, o puedes hacerlo tú también si Raven no se siente cómoda, a través de inyecciones en la zona abdominal.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Alexa preocupada, y la mujer soltó una risita: iba pillando a su novia, estaba claro.

—No, la administración es indolora. Y, no os preocupéis, la primera administración la realizamos aquí para que veáis cómo se hace. Después, tendréis que venir varias veces para controlar el crecimiento folicular y ver cuándo sería el mejor momento para obtener los óvulos.

—¿Cuánto dura más o menos este procedimiento? —preguntó entonces ella, ganándose la mirada de la doctora una vez más.

—Aproximadamente diez o doce días. Después procederemos a la punción folicular para la extracción de los óvulos. Esto se realiza quirúrgicamente, y dura una media hora.

—¿Quirúrgicamente? ¿Le va a doler? —volvió a intervenir Alexa, y ella agarró su mano para que no se preocupase, sonriéndole.

—Para el procedimiento utilizaremos anestesia —la tranquilizó—. Raven apenas notará una pequeña molestia, si es que la nota.

—¿Entonces estaré unos días ingresada? —preguntó otra vez.

—No, ese mismo día regresas a casa. Y solo te tienen que cuidar bien hasta que se te pase el efecto.

—De eso me encargo yo —asintió Alexa.

—Después tendremos que esperar a que los óvulos maduren antes de proceder a la implantación en tu útero —señaló a su novia, que suspiró algo nerviosa antes de sonreír—. Tranquila, no te va a doler nada.

—Tranquila, si le duele también voy a tener que encargarme yo —dio un suave apretón a su novia y se sonrieron.

—No te queda otro remedio, mam… —frenó a mitad de la frase y tuvo que reírse.

Tendría que decirle luego, en la intimidad, que no la llamase más así. Bastante vergüenza pasó cuando lo dijo delante de sus padres en fin de año. Aunque bien era cierto que Alexa había bebido un poco esa noche.

—Al mismo tiempo que ella está con su tratamiento, tú, Alexa, tendrás que tomar otro tratamiento hormonal muy distinto. Procederemos a una preparación endometrial, para ello tomarás estrógenos y progesterona para favorecer el crecimiento del endometrio y que este adquiera el grosor y tamaño adecuado para la implantación embrionaria. Tienes tres opciones: vía vaginal, oral o en parches.

—¿También puede administrármela Raven si no me siento cómoda con ello?

—¡Alexa! —no tardó demasiado en sentir las mejillas arderles. Qué vergüenza, por Dios. Se tapó la cara y no se atrevió ni a mirar a la doctora.

—¡Era una curiosidad! —se defendió la idiota de ella.

—Sí, puede administrártela Raven, Alexa —contestó la mujer con cierto toque divertido.

Dios santo.

Alexa se rio suavemente y buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos a la vez, perfectamente sincronizadas, y decidieron comenzar con la entrevista clínica, típica de ginecología, y con las pruebas para proceder a la estimulación ovárica cuanto antes.

Sabían que era un proceso largo, pero iba a merecer la pena y podrían practicar el ser pacientes la una con la otra.

X X X

Sacó con cuidado la aguja y observó el rostro de Raven, que miraba hacia el techo tranquila, antes de inclinarse y besar con cuidado su abdomen, justo donde le había dado el pinchazo. El proceso hormonal estaba siendo una locura y ambas necesitaron reunir demasiada paciencia, más de la que pensaron que necesitarían. Una de las restricciones más importantes fue que les prohibieron los estimulantes y, por supuesto, el alcohol. ¿Raven sin su copa de vino? Una realidad. Y en realidad lo que era el alcohol no lo llevaban mal, lo peor era Raven sin su café de por las mañanas y ella sin su té. Por Dios, ¿un vaso de leche? ¿Un zumo? ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía, pero se volvía loca, porque ella también empezó hacía unos días con los malditos estrógenos y a saber qué más. Y se sentía una abuela con tantas vitaminas y pastillas de no se qué para el embarazo.

—Rave —la llamó mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre el hueso de su cadera, acariciando distraída su vientre y con los dedos de Raven recorriendo su pelo una y otra vez—. Si no sobrevivo a las hormonas, quiero que sepas que no he querido jamás a nadie como a ti.

—Lo sé.

Se quedó en silencio, porque a pesar de que su voz había sido cálida y suave, no le decía nada de vuelta. Levantó la cabeza y escaló por su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Pasó la mano por su frente para apartar varios mechones, preocupada por si le pasaba algo, y no esperó que Raven la mirase unos segundos a los ojos antes de besarla a la vez que sujetaba su nuca. No se iba a quejar, para nada, y correspondió el beso como buenamente pudo.

Jadeó en busca de aire cuando la mano libre de Raven agarró su culo y la presionó contra ella, y la miró sorprendida.

—¿Quieres…?

—Sí —Raven las giró, colocándose sobre su abdomen mientras aprovechaba para quitarse a sí misma la camiseta.

Paseó las manos por sus costados y se sentó para volver a capturar su boca, disfrutando de la forma en la que movía su lengua sobre la suya. Deslizó las manos por su espalda, acabando en su nuca y agarrando varios mechones de su pelo, y la colocó contra el colchón de nuevo.

—Llevamos diez días sin hacerlo.

—No he estado en mis mejores días —contestó Raven antes de sonreír—. ¿Por qué siempre los cuentas?

—En algo tengo que pensar si no puedo tenerte así.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó en un susurro mientras colaba la mano bajo la camiseta de pijama que llevaba.

—Sin camiseta —respondió divertida, deslizando la mano de nuevo por su costado hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo y apretárselo.

Raven jadeó y a ella la sonrisa le desapareció mientras observaba las expresiones de su rostro al estimularle los pechos, sobre todo los pezones, los cuales apretó entre sus dedos varias veces antes de descender y disfrutar de lo bien que estaban en su boca. Le sonrió a su novia cuando acarició su pelo de nuevo y atrapó su otro pezón, entretenida para dejarlo endurecido.

—¿Sabes que desde que nos hormonamos te veo aún más guapa? —preguntó tras volver a capturar sus labios, quedándose a su altura.

—Son las hormonas, tú lo has dicho.

—Esperaba un "a ti también te veo más guapa, mi amor" —intentó imitarla, pero le salió un poco ridículo y se llevó un puñetazo de Raven, que reía divertida.

—¿Por qué me pones acento cubano? —quiso saber.

—Mmmm… No lo sé, ¿porque eres sexy? —probó suerte.

—Sabes que mi familia es mexicana.

 _—¡Ándele! Follemos, güey._

Besó sus labios antes de que fuese a protestar de nuevo, riendo las dos cuando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas bajo los brazos. Después volvió a besarla en condiciones, porque estaban en mitad de algo, y quizás se entretuvo demasiado en su boca, pero ninguna protestó: a ambas le gustaban pasarse besándose todo el tiempo que quisieran.

—Alex —la llamó cuando ella bajó hasta su cuello y ella respondió con un murmulla, dándole pie a hablar—, tú también estás más guapa.

—Gracias, mami —le sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo mientras acariciaba su abdomen desnudo con cuidado por si le dolía la zona del pinchazo.

—Tócame —pidió contra su boca y tuvo que coger aire porque cuando se lo pedía con ese rostro extasiado y sus labios humedecidos perdía momentáneamente la compostura.

Bajó la mano por su vientre hasta colar la mano bajo su pantalón, sabía que esa mirada significaba que no quería que perdiese el tiempo.

—Raven —fue una especie de "joder" y de sorpresa absoluta, porque estaba completamente empapada.

La latina agarró su nuca y la atrajo a su boca para besarla con intensidad, y tuvo que gruñir contra ella antes de comenzar a mover los dedos para empaparse con su humedad. El efecto que tuvo en ella el sentirla así tenía que ser evidente hasta en los pantaloncillos de pijama que llevaba ese día, y se acercó más a ella, buscando alivio contra el lateral de su muslo.

Raven comenzó a tirar de su camiseta para quitársela y agarró su pelo a la vez que estrellaba sus bocas de nuevos y gemía de forma ahogada en la suya cuando se centró en su clítoris. Pegó la frente contra la de aquella mujer increíble y gimió cuando levantó la pierna para que se moviese contra ella.

—¿Es una fantasía recurrente el masturbarte con mis piernas?

Le costó un poco entender la pregunta, porque cuando Raven estaba tan mojada entre sus dedos tan solo pensaba en sus reacciones y en intentar mojarla un poco más.

—Fantaseo más contigo sobre distintas mesas. Siempre me ha puesto cachonda cuando te sentabas en tu maldito escritorio.

Raven contestó con un gemido y ella le mordió el labio a la vez que bajaba los dedos hasta su entrada y la penetraba directamente con dos dedos.

—Dios —gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y se deleitó con su cuello antes de comenzar a embestirla.

— _Joder, mami, estás increíble_ —observó la forma en la que se le encogía el vientre y sus pechos se sacudían con cada nuevo movimiento.

—Alex —la llamó y subió hasta clavar sus ojos en aquel marrón—, _tu boca._

—Joder —cogió aire y todo antes de besarla con intensidad en los labios.

Salió de ella y deslizó los dedos por su vientre hasta su pecho, tan solo por trazar el camino que iba a recorrer su boca antes de aterrizar entre sus piernas.

X X X

Cada paso que daban nuevo parecía que consolidaba su relación un poco más. Raven y ella estaban más unidas que nunca y eso que aún ni habían empezado con la implantación del embrión, aunque era el siguiente paso. Estaba nerviosa porque comenzaría el embarazo propiamente dicho, pero tenía ganas de ver esos cambios en su cuerpo y compartirlos con su novia.

Su novia, la misma mujer que estaba tumbada en el sofá medio dormida tras la "punción folicular", como lo llamó la doctora, ella lo llamaba "robarle los óvulos a su mami". Habían vuelto a casa tras el procedimiento, y aún no se le había pasado el efecto de la anestesia. ¿Estaba adorable? Estaba adorable.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a ella y agarró su mano para que la mirase mientras ella abría los ojos. Sonrió al verla con ese rostro adormilado y se inclinó para besar el dorso de su mano con cariño.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Se va pasando —contestó suavemente.

—¿Llamo a Luna y le digo que venga otro día? Estoy segura de que te vas a quedar dormida en dos segundos.

—No, que venga, que nos tiene que contar lo de Octavia.

—¿Crees que están juntas?

Raven volvió a cerrar los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa perezosa. Madre santa, se iba a quedar dormida, eso seguro.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —le preguntó retirando algunos mechones de su rostro.

—Sí.

—No te duermas —se burló.

—No —contestó aún con los ojos cerrados y acomodándose en el sofá.

Sonrió antes de coger una manta fina para taparla. Sabía que se iba a quedar dormida.

Fue a la cocina y decidió hacer dos zumos, en el caso de que Raven estuviese dormida, se lo bebería ella. Cogió su móvil antes que nada y llamó a Luna.

— _Alex._

—Luna —sonrió.

 _—¿Sigue el plan en pie?_

—Raven está dormida —susurró—. Ya sabes, la anestesia —su amiga estaba al tanto de todo el proceso—. Ha dicho que quieres que vengas, pero ven mejor para la hora de la cena. Prepararé algo.

— _No te preocupes, ya cojo yo algo de camino en algún sitio._

—¿Seguro?

— _Alex, no quiero comer nada que cocines tú_ —frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—Me has hecho daño, que lo sepas.

— _Lo siento, pero es así. ¿Me paso a las nueve?_

—Está bien. Trae vino, por idiota. Que Raven ya podrá beber. Yo… —suspiró frustrada—. Puede que tenga agua por algún lado.

— _¿En el grifo?_ —la escuchó riéndose y volvió a protestar—. _Oye, haberte pensado mejor lo del embarazo. Ahora no te quejes_ —le regañó—. _Nueve meses, Alex, y volverás a beber alcohol y té._

—¿Te puedes creer que vaya a ser madre antes que tú? —le preguntó a su amiga y la escuchó protestar.

— _Ya sabes que… —_ comenzó y ella se rio.

—… no quiero tener hijos —terminó de decir.

— _Además, ¿cuántos años te crees que tienes? Pregúntale a tu madre con cuántos te tuvo._

 _—_ Los tiempos cambian, amiga, y al menos yo aún tengo veintinueve.

— _Vete a la mierda._

—Los treinta te sientan mal, amiga.

— _Nos vemos a las nueve._

 _—_ ¿Me adelantas algo? —pidió antes de que le colgase.

— _No._

—Dime si es sobre Octavia —suplicó y el silencio que hubo tras sus palabras le hizo sonreír—. Ya me has contestado. Voy a ver cómo está mi bella durmiente.

— _Ya me contaréis qué tal la experiencia._

—Adiós, Lunita.

— _Adiós, gilipollitas._

Fue hacia el salón otra vez y sonrió al verla dormida, respirando de forma profunda y completamente relajada. Bebió un poco del zumo antes de recoger el bolso que había dejado en un extremo del sofá y colocarlo en su sitio, aprovechó que el de Raven estaba ya allí para coger su móvil y comprobar si tenía algo importante antes de dejarlo en la mesita de café y volver a beber otro sorbo antes de volver a moverse y limpiar en silencio el piso para esa noche. Aprovechó también para poner una lavadora, teniendo cuidado en separar las prendas como Raven lo hacía. Ella lo solía meter todo en una: arriesgado, pero con su novia tenía que tener cuidado, porque si le rompías algo de ropa, ya podrías salir corriendo. Menos el vestido del día del despacho, que se lo compró ella y no era de demasiada calidad: había nacido para ser rasgado.

Iba a dirigirse hacia el baño cuando escuchó la voz de Raven y fue hacia el salón. Aún estaba acostada en el sofá y nada más quedó frente a ella sonrió al verla estirar el brazo y acariciarle la pierna con cariño, y muy muy adormilada.

—Dime, cariño —se arrodilló de nuevo y miró sus ojos cuando los abrió.

—No limpies tú sola —susurró.

—Te gusta tener la casa limpia, y hoy estás debilucha. Tengo que cuidarte —Raven besó su muñeca cuando le apartó otro mechón de pelo.

—Ven un poco aquí conmigo.

—¿A dormir?

Ella asintió, sin esconder que estaba agotada. Pasó una pierna por su cuerpo antes de tumbarse tras ella, deslizando un brazo por debajo de su cuello y otro colocándolo sobre su cintura, y la abrazó con fuerza. Besó su nuca a la vez que Raven sujetaba apretaba los dedos en su brazo, acomodándose contra su cuerpo. Escondió la nariz entre su pelo y volvió a besarla con cuidado, notando que respiraba profundamente de nuevo.

X X X

El cambio en el rostro de Luna había sido alucinante y aunque aún no hubiese comenzado a contarles la historia, lo podía oler tras esos años de amistad intensa. Tuvo que golpear a Alexa varias veces para que no le preguntase de forma impaciente, y contaron toda esa aventura con el embarazo y lo emocionadas que estaban por el próximo paso y todos los que iban a vivir.

Bebió de la copa que le había preparado Alexa, y sonrió ligeramente al verla con otro zumo. Los iba a aborrecer, de eso estaba segura. Tras beber miró a Luna fijamente y vio que apartaba la mirada hacia Alexa, queriendo atrasar su momento un poco más.

—¿Y habéis pensado en nombres? —preguntó Luna.

—Preferimos plantearlo una vez supiésemos qué es lo que viene… —contestó Alex—. No quiero hacerme ilusiones con un nombre y que luego sea una chica.

—¿Quieres un chico? —preguntó Luna mirando divertida a Alex.

—Mmm… Ni chico ni chica. No lo he pensado.

Sonrió al verla nerviosa: sabía que Alexa quería un chico y una chica. Y lo tenía más que pensado incluso los nombres de los dos hijos que decía que iban a tener.

—Ya… —Luna se conformó con esas palabras, y otra vez la miró. Ella levantó una ceja y Luna suspiró.

—Cuanto antes nos lo cuentes, antes lo soltarás. ¿No te molesta tener esa presión ahí por querer contárnoslo? —preguntó, dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

—Vale, pero no me pongáis caras de tontas ni nada de eso.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —Alexa alzó las cejas, y volvió a darle un golpe a su novia para que no pusiese más nerviosa aún a Luna.

—Luna, no le hagas caso a esta idiota —le regañó y Alexa se inclinó para besarla rápidamente en la mejilla. Acabó sonriéndole, porque era su idiota.

—Y tras esta muestra de amor que habéis tenido… —comenzó Luna antes de suspirar—. Ha pasado algo entre Octavia y yo.

—Que os acostasteis fue obvio —dijo Alex y Luna levantó el dedo de en medio, dedicándoselo a su novia.

—Ya lo sé, vi vuestra notita. Cuando vimos que os habíais largado, nos lo tomamos con más calma. Aunque el polvo rápido en la cocina… —sonrió de forma satisfactoria y Alex y ella chocaron la mano. Así era su amistad.

—¿Y qué pasó luego? —preguntó.

—Pensé que iba a quedar en eso: sexo. Pero, joder, la busqué en las redes sociales, petición de amistad y de un día para otro estábamos hablando casi las veinticuatro horas. Y antes de que volviese a Nueva York, quedamos otra vez.

Observó a Luna con una sonrisa en el rostro, contenta por ella, porque no la había visto así antes con ninguna otra conquista de las suyas, y podía notar que le gustaba bastante Octavia.

—¿Una cita? ¿O fue para…? —insinuó, y las miradas de Luna y la suya conectaron y se sonrieron a la vez.

—Pues la verdad es que tuvimos mensajes de todo tipo, pero los últimos sobre todo eran subidos de tono. Queríamos repetir —admitió, y comenzó a jugar con la copa de vino, en ese gesto nervioso que tenía a veces—. Pasamos toda la noche hablando y cuando nos despedimos se lanzó y me dio el mejor beso de mi vida.

—¡Eh! —bromearon Alexa y ella a la vez, y Luna sonrió, algo más relajada gracias a la interrupción.

—Pero es una mierda —acabó diciendo abatida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vive en Nueva York y yo aquí —se echó varios rizos hacia atrás y suspiró echándose en el respaldo del nuevo sofá.

—Puede funcionar si las dos queréis, Luna —dijo Alexa.

—No sé si ella querría tener una relación a distancia.

—¿Tú quieres? —le preguntó entonces ella.

—Creo que Octavia era lo que necesitaba —en esos momentos la miraba directamente a ella—. Así que os doy las gracias, porque sentía que no iba a poder avanzar con… —volvió a observar la copa—. Me gusta estar así con alguien, hablamos casi todo el rato, y creo que ella también siente algo. O al menos la última vez que estuvimos juntas me lo hizo saber de una forma u otra.

—Luna, ¿habéis hablado de si a ella le gustaría volver? Sé que se fue para evadirse de todo, en una época un tanto complicada para ella —explicó Alexa, y sabía que se refería a lo que tuvieron ellas dos juntas—. A lo mejor quiere vivir aquí y solo estaba buscando algo que le hiciera volver.

—¿De verdad? —Luna miró a su amiga y sonrió al notarla ilusionada.

Alexa asintió antes de lanzarse sobre ella y darle repetidos besos en la mejilla diciéndole que había perdido valioso tiempo con Octavia. Porque era cierto que se conocían desde la universidad, pero quizás la morena estuvo demasiado pendiente de Alexa Woods. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba coladísima por ella. Aún recordaba la vez que las vio besándose en clase, la primera vez que pensó en cómo sería besarla y esos celos que se instalaron en su cuerpo al verla con otra chica que no era ella.

Sonrió de nuevo, porque Alexa Woods y ella estaban a punto de quedarse embarazadas.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 34 de la historia?**

 **Nos leemos el martes.**

 **Quedan tres capítulos y el epílogo.**


	35. Taco

**Capítulo 35. Taco.**

—Ya sabemos que para el segundo las probabilidades de que salgan gemelos van a ser mayores. ¿Cuánto ha dicho? —preguntó a Raven, que le sonreía mientras cocinaba: había pedido a la doctora que le orientase con las comidas que debía tener su dieta durante el embarazo y estaba más que preparada para empezar a probar nuevas recetas.

—Aproximadamente un diez por ciento por el método, y si le añadimos que son tus genes… —contestó y ella se colocó tras su exprofesora para abrazarla por la espalda.

—Fecundación in vitro, ni loca dejo que entre semen en mi cuerpo.

—Qué tonta eres.

Besó su cuello y se miraron con cariño antes de que Raven apartase la mirada para centrarse en lo que cocinaba. Observó sus manos mientras manipulaba los alimentos y le dio un suave beso en su hombro.

—¡Yo quiero una hamburguesa! —la voz de Juno resonó por toda la cocina y la miró sonriente.

—No puedes comer hamburguesa siempre que nos vemos, Juno —le dijo a su sobrina, agachándose y cogiéndola para que pudiese ver lo que cocinaba Raven.

—Eso tiene verduras —arrugó la nariz, mirándola fijamente.

—Las verduras que cocina Raven están deliciosas. Ya verás.

—Bueno, vale. ¿Puedo elegir yo la película?

Qué fácil era convencerla de cualquier cosa, aunque estaba siendo últimamente un poco chantajista. Y, además experimentaba buscando su trabajo perfecto, ahora quería ser corredora olímpica en vez de peluquera, también innovaba con su estilo, y decidió vestir últimamente como su tía Raven. Así que estaba en casa con un vestido de flores que le compró Clarke hacía poco, cuando decidió cambiar de _look_. Esperaba que esa fiebre se le pasara pronto, porque se caería muerta si Juno Woods al final resultaba ser heterosexual. Quizás sería una lesbiana femenina, nada mal. Ligaría mucho, sí señor. O quizás bisexual, teniendo en cuenta que Raven lo era…

Quería a Raven con toda su alma, pero estaba robándole las atenciones de su sobrina favorita. Las "llamémoslas T" de momento no le contaban demasiado sobre su vida, y Juno era la primogénita.

Fue con Juno hacia el salón y encendió la televisión, escogiendo la cadena infantil para que eligiese entre las películas que había allí. Ese día Clarke y Lexa tenían que llevar a las gemelas al pediatra, y decidieron que Juno comería en su piso y pasaría la tarde con ellas. Por si acaso, se llevaron también algo de ropa de la niña, porque tal vez al final quisiera quedarse allí a dormir. Era muy ambivalente, aunque últimamente, desde el nacimiento de las gemelas, tenía "mamitis aguda". Así que no sabían con certeza lo que querría, porque debían tener en cuenta que Raven estaba allí, y era su amor platónico.

La dejó en el sofá pasando por todas las películas que había, sabía que se tomaría su tiempo para elegir, y fue hacia la cocina para ayudar a Raven a seguir preparando la comida. ¿Así sería cuando tuviesen a ese primer hijo? Y con "así" se refería a "así de perfecto". Porque aquellas escenas cotidianas le enternecían el corazón y le encantaba compartirlas con esa mujer. Tener aquella estabilidad y aquella seguridad de que todo iba fenomenal a su lado era el motor que le hacía continuar todos los días. Porque no era lo mismo volver a casa y encontrártela vacía, que el que Raven Reyes estuviera al otro lado de la puerta para recibirte con un beso.

Besó la mejilla de su novia y se sonrieron de nuevo, porque apostaba lo que fuese a que estaba pensando lo mismo, o al menos algo parecido. Había encontrado a esa "mitad" de la que las personas hablaban, porque se comprendían sin necesidad de palabras, se complementaban en todo lo que vivían y tenían apoyo y confianza plena en todo lo que hacían. Y cada paso que daban juntas las unían aún más, y eso que pensaba que no podían estarlo más.

Esos días de espera hasta la prueba de embarazo que confirmara aquello que ambas tanto deseaban iban a ser insoportables, pero al menos tenía el apoyo de Raven, al igual que ella tendría el suyo. Ambas necesitaban sujetarse la una a la otra para no caer en la locura, porque estaban locas por ver cómo su cuerpo iba cambiando a medida que el hijo de las dos crecía en su vientre.

¿Quién le iba a decir que en unos años iba a formar una familia con la profesora piernas sexy? Y tenía muy claro que no iba a dejar de llorar desde el momento en el que lo viese en los brazos de Raven.

X X X

No podía dejar de sonreír, porque los nervios que tenía Alexa eran contagiosos. Habían preparado su primera comida familiar en su piso, con ellas dos como anfitrionas, e incluso habían quedado para hacer una llamada en directo con sus padres también, que estarían pendientes de la noticia desde Montana. La tonta de su novia lo tenía todo más que preparado, incluso hizo una lista de música en Spotify titulada "Estamos embarazadas", porque ese día iba a hacerse la prueba de embarazo y aquella noticia la tenían que conocer con toda su familia. Para que la sorpresa fuese mayor, los Woods no estaba al tanto de que ya habían dado el último paso y tan solo debían conocer el estado de todos esos tratamientos anteriores, si estaba o no en estado.

Estaban terminando de comer y vio a Alexa dar un gran trago de su vaso de agua, y nada más sus ojos conectaron se sonrieron: es que iban a saberlo en unos segundos. Entonces, tras un corto silencio, su novia habló y ella le agarró la mano nerviosa, preparándose mentalmente para el gran momento y ver las reacciones de sus familiares.

—Hace más de dos semanas me implantaron el embrión —captó la mirada de ilusión de todos los componentes, menos de Juno, que levantó la cabeza y las miró confundida, agarrando el tenedor con fuerza.

—¿Qué es un _entrón_?

—Embrión, cariño —le corrigió Clarke y la niña la miró más confundida aún.

—Embrión es una semillita que se le da a las futuras mamás.

La niña se quedó pensativa, seguramente intentando hilar toda la información de la que disponía para llegar a alguna conclusión.

—La tía Alex no es mamá —frunció el ceño.

—Pero lo será —completó Verónica—. Y tendrá un bebé, como Taylor y Tracy.

—¿Más hermanos? —preguntó ilusionada, y todos rieron.

—No, sería tu primo.

La pequeña soltó un "ohhh…" de asombro. Era maravilloso ver la carita que se le ponía a Juno cada vez que se interesaba por aprender algo y, sobre todo, cuando lo comprendía del todo. Se había convertido en la tía Raven desde que empezó con Alexa, y adoraba las inquietudes de la niña.

—Continúa, Alex, ¿te has hecho la prueba? ¿Estás embarazada? —Verónica desprendía felicidad ya por los cuatro costados y Gerard empezó a comer pan de forma compulsiva.

—Han pasado ya los días necesarios que nos dijo la doctora para poder hacer la prueba de embarazo. Y la vamos a hacer en vivo y en directo para celebrar juntos la noticia —sonrió cuando Alexa la miró con esa sonrisilla emocionada.

Alexa volvió a beber agua y se levantó nerviosa.

—¿Ya? —preguntó nerviosa, incorporándose también para ir en busca de su teléfono al salón.

—Llama a tus padres y ponlos en situación, y cuando vuelva del baño, todos comprobaremos el resultado.

Se dirigió hacia el salón, seguida por Juno, que querría cotillear, y dejó atrás los murmullos emocionados en la mesa. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y cuando fue a buscar el número de su madre vio cómo le temblaban las manos. Juno se sentó a su lado y le tranquilizó que se pusiese a jugar con los dedos que quedaron libres en un gesto completamente inocente, pero con un efecto ansiolítico impresionante.

— _¡Raven!_ —escuchó la voz de su madre—. _¿Ya lo sabéis?_

—No, aún no —sonrió—. Alexa está haciéndose la prueba.

— _Estoy muy nerviosa —_ confesó la mujer.

—Y yo —suspiró y rio suavemente cuando Juno le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano—. Te pongo en altavoz y lo escuchas en directo, ¿vale?

Su madre aceptó y saludó a Arthur antes de ponerlos en altavoz y presentarle primero a la pequeña Juno, que le hizo mucha ilusión el conocer a gente nueva, más cuando dijo que eran sus padres. Suspiró de forma sonora y se levantó, sujetando la mano a Juno, cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y los pasos de Alexa hacían eco en el pasillo.

Alexa saludó a sus padres y toda la familia también, se conocieron hacía unos años y tendrían que planear varias visitas conjuntas una vez naciese su hijo. En nueve meses, tenían tiempo. Dejó que su novia le diese un beso en los labios, de esos que significaban un "estoy nerviosa" a puro grito, y se sentó a su lado, dejando que le rodease los hombros con el brazo.

—¡Cinco minutos! Míralo ya —Lexa se había puesto a contar el tiempo para que Alexa no estuviese mirándolo fijamente: todos sabían que se ponía muy nerviosa.

Las dos se miraron con una sonrisa y vio cómo Alexa la cogía, manteniéndola en la vista de las dos. La sonrisa se fue gradualmente de su rostro y cambió su punto de vista a su novia, que observaba muy seria el objeto. Solo había una raya en el indicador.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gerard con la boca llena.

—Alexa, cariño… —comenzó ella, pero la chica dejó la prueba en la mesa y se levantó de la mesa, disculpándose.

Miró la prueba una vez más, comprobando que efectivamente había salido negativa, y no se dejó guiar por las emociones, no aún. Mantuvo la compostura y miró a los invitados.

—Ha salido negativa —explicó—, pero todos sabemos que esto puede fallar. Ya nos dijo la doctora que lo mejor era utilizarla con la primera orina del día.

—Podéis repetirla mañana nada más se levante —añadió Verónica y ella asintió antes de coger el teléfono y llevárselo al oído.

—Mamá, ha salido negativa, pero mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo. Te llamaré, ¿vale?

Se despidió de su progenitora y miró preocupada de nuevo a los invitados, que entendieron que quería ir tras Alexa. Asintieron y ella se lo tomó como que no les iba a molestar que lo hiciese. Fue directamente a su habitación y se le rompió un poco todo al verla así. De normal no le gustaba verla llorar, era algo que cualquier persona no soportaba ver en un ser querido. Notó que se le escapaban a ella misma las lágrimas antes de sentarse contra el cabecero y dejar que apoyase la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué es negativo? —preguntó entre sollozos, y ella le pasó la mano por el pelo, acariciándoselo con cariño.

—Alexa, cariño, a veces las pruebas de embarazo pueden fallar.

—Pocas veces —desde su posición vio cómo se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

—Mañana por la mañana la repetimos, tal y como indicó la doctora desde un principio, ¿vale? —intentó consolarla.

—¿Y si sale negativo otra vez? —le preguntó mientras se colocaba bocarriba y la miraba directamente.

No le salió responder directamente, porque ¿y si salía negativo otra vez? Se mordió el labio inferior a sí misma y pasó los dedos bajo los ojos de su novia para limpiarle las lágrimas, porque salieron más, suponía porque estaba tardando en contestarle.

—Alexa, mi amor, quizás lo hemos hecho muy pronto y deberíamos haberlo intentado más tarde. No nos centremos en el "no", porque aún podemos verificarlo de otras formas, ¿vale? Si sale negativo mañana, pediremos cita con la clínica.

Su novia asintió, apretando los labios y volviendo a su posición de antes. Ella acarició su pelo despacio, queriendo que supiese que todo iba a estar bien, pero completamente aterrada por aquel segundo resultado. Suponía que lo que les pasó a las dos fue que dieron por hecho el éxito en el resultado del tratamiento, y no vieron que la posibilidad de que no saliese bien existía, por muy pequeña que fuese.

Aunque no debían centrarse en el resultado de esa tarde, porque según leyó la hormona que indicaba que se estaba embarazada se encontraba más concentrada en la primera orina del día. Quizás el hacerlo al final de la noche y tras tanta agua que bebió hizo que no estuviese tan presente para la prueba de embarazo. No lo sabía.

Alexa agarró su mano y la llevó a sus labios, besándola despacio y manteniéndola contra su boca. Ella utilizó su otra mano para limpiarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de escapársele, apoyó la parte de atrás de la cabeza contra el cabecero, volviendo a enredar los dedos en su pelo, e intentó convencerse de que podría haber sido un falso negativo.

X X X

Había aguantado todo el camino sin llorar, pero se rompió nada más cruzó el marco de la puerta de la entrada del piso. Y escuchó a Raven llamándola con un susurro, pero no tenía tiempo de girarse para nada, simplemente continuó caminando y se tumbó en la cama. Su novia no la siguió, sabía que también se encontraba mal, y tan solo escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta de la entrada y caminaba hacia cualquier lado de la casa. Suspiró para intentar sacarse todas las sensaciones horribles de su interior, pero no dejó de sentir el corazón estrangulado.

Definitivamente no se había quedado embarazada, estaba más que confirmado por diferentes pruebas. ¿Qué era lo que tenían que hacer ahora? Esperar para empezar el tratamiento otra vez desde el principio, esa vez ella sola, porque los óvulos restantes de Raven lo congelaron. No pudieron identificar qué fue lo que falló, pero se ve que el pequeño porcentaje donde el tratamiento fallaba estaba concentrado en ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de enterrar la cara en la almohada, en el lado de Raven, porque el llanto la invadió de nuevo y le daba mucho miedo que al final resultase que no podían tenerlos. Que tampoco fuese fértil. Podía ocurrir perfectamente y era una posibilidad que estaba ahí, y al igual que Raven no lo supo antes de intentarlo con Stephan, ella también podría descubrirlo después. A pesar de que no salió mal ninguna prueba.

Todo le estaba yendo demasiado bien, tanto que ni se planteó el no quedarse embarazada, pensaba que todo fluiría y no tendrían malas noticias. Pero las tuvieron y no sabía cómo manejar toda aquella tristeza y malestar que sentía.

No escuchó que Raven entrase en la habitación, pero no se asustó cuando la rodeó con los brazos, tumbándose a un lado de su cuerpo. Se giró para estar frente a ella, y le rompió del todo verla con las mejillas y la nariz algo sonrojadas, además de aquel brillo de sus ojos tras las gafas. Seguramente había estado llorando aquellos cortos minutos antes de ir a verla a la habitación, queriendo ser la fuerte de las dos en todo aquello.

Y era injusto darle ese peso solo a ella.

—Lo siento —dijo en un murmullo, y Raven negó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Y sabía que no tenía que decir "lo siento", pero es que lo sentía realmente. La besó suavemente para que no dijese nada, y colocó una mano en la mejilla de su exprofesora para limpiar con el pulgar una de las lágrimas que cayó de sus ojos.

Ambas cortaron el beso a la vez por un sollozo, y buscó refugio en su cuello, dejando que Raven la abrazase. La mujer fue la primera que logró tranquilizarse, sin decir aún ninguna palabra. Apenas duró unos minutos el abrazo antes de que Raven la separase de ella con cuidado y la instara a levantarse de la cama y seguirla, sujetando su mano.

Vio que había empezado a llenar la bañera, y se limpió las lágrimas mientras soltaba una risita. Parecía que un buen baño iba a ser la terapia que usarían para los días malos, comenzando la tradición el día del cumpleaños de Raven. Nada más recordarlo, se eliminó la sonrisa de su cara y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Su novia había soportado mil cosas y sufrido en silencio durante muchos años, y no quería verla triste nunca más. No lo estaba haciendo del todo bien con todo aquello.

—Mi amor —Raven la abrazó y besó su sien— todo irá bien. Hay mujeres que tardan más en quedarse embarazadas.

—Siento ser tan dramática —confesó, y se separaron, su novia regalándole una sonrisa.

—Si no fueses dramática, no serías tú —eso le hizo reír suavemente—. ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

Eso era algo que siempre iba a querer hacer. Asintió y dejó que la desnudase, metiéndose ella la primera en la bañera. Se echó agua en la cara y suspiró, intentando controlar aquellas emociones y haciéndose a la idea de que esa primera vez no había funcionado. Miró hacia la izquierda para ver cómo Raven ya se quitaba los pantalones, recorrió sus piernas y recordó lo que se dijo a sí misma hacía unos días: iba a formar una familia con la que fue su profesora.

Raven tenía razón, una vez más, y era la primera vez que lo intentaban, no había que dramatizar sobre nada. Ni siquiera había sido un indicio de infertilidad: lo que más le aterraba. ¿Y si al final acababa siéndolo y no podían tener un hijo de las dos?

Su novia se metió en el agua y ella se hizo hueco entre sus piernas para apoyar la espalda contra su pecho, dejando que la abrazase desde esa postura. Se quedaron en silencio, intentando relajarse piel con piel, y acabó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, recibiendo un beso dulce de la mujer en la sien.

—Stephan y yo estuvimos intentándolo tres meses hasta que al final me quedé embarazada —susurró y ella se quedó en silencio, sin querer interrumpirla, porque sabía que le costaba mucho hablar de él o de aquella relación—. No fueron los mejores meses y al final el saber que estaba embarazada fue lo que lo cambió todo —sujetó su mano y jugó con ella bajo el agua, indicándole que la estaba escuchando—. Mi alrededor dejó de estar negro con aquella esperanza, y al final con los abortos volví al mismo estado, pero todo cambió cuando apareciste tú otra vez.

—Te quiero —quiso que lo supiera, dándole un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Alexa, mi amor, puede que haya salido mal ahora, pero lo volveremos a intentar —le aseguró.

—Quizás nos apresuramos demasiado. Podemos volver a empezar en diciembre.

—Veámoslo como una oportunidad —susurró tras volverla a besar—. Disfrutemos de estos meses tú y yo a solas en nuestro piso, trabajando juntas en la facultad y sin hormonas.

—Putas hormonas —murmuró en un sollozo, había vuelto a ponerse a llorar.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, acariciándose bajo el agua: Raven sus piernas y ella sus brazos. No dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de no poder hacerla feliz, porque siempre había querido ser madre, ¿y si ella no podía tener un hijo? ¿Y si no podía hacer mejor esa relación? Mejor para ellas, porque estaba claro que lo que tenían era ya perfecto.

—Raven, ¿y si no soy fértil? —lo preguntó con miedo y notó que se tensaba ligeramente: no se esperó eso, seguro.

—¿Qué pasaría?

—No podríamos ser madres —contestó, y entrelazó sus dedos, sin querer soltarla.

—Alexa, si queremos ser madres, seremos madres. Que puedas o no tener hijos no implica nada de eso. Si se diese el caso de que ninguna pudiésemos, podemos adoptar.

Las dos se miraron cuando ella giró la cabeza, y se observaron unos segundos antes de que buscase los labios de Raven para besarla.

—Siempre podemos robar a Taylor o a Tracy.

—O apadrinar a Juno, se nos daría bien ser su madre y se parece a mi persona favorita en el mundo.

—Luego dices que no eres ñoña —sonrió ligeramente, dejando que la besase de nuevo.

—Me refería a Lexa.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa y soltó una suave risa cuando Raven la besó, regalándose mutuamente un beso torpe antes de que se acurrucase contra ella, escondiéndose en su cuello y dejando que la abrazase. Cerró los ojos porque no había mejor lugar que aquel y porque ese día ella era la que necesitaba que Raven la consolase.

Se olvidó de llorar, del malestar y del no embarazo, y se dedicó únicamente a sentirla contra ella en aquel ambiente tan cómodo e íntimo.

X X X

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, sin querer que Alexa se diese cuenta de la sorpresa antes de tiempo. Le había destrozado verla tan mal con la noticia de que había fallado todo el proceso, pero no había que hundirse en esos instantes, Alexa no había dado ningún signo de infertilidad y en un pequeño porcentaje de casos podía no producirse la gestación.

Así que pensó en hacer algo, estaban más que preparadas y alguna que otra vez habían hablado del tema, y sabía que le iba a hacer mucha ilusión a Alex. E incluso a ella misma, ya había disfrutado de aquellas horas que había estado sola con la excusa de que iba de compras, pero estuvo en un sitio concreto para terminar otro largo proceso que hizo a espaldas del amor de su vida.

Alexa y ella habían comenzado con la rutina de clases desde hacía dos meses, y no dejaba de pensar en volver a la clínica en diciembre, tal y como quedaron. Al menos esa vez no tenía que hormonase, a no ser que viesen sus óvulos débiles. Tras ese segundo intento, si volvía a salir mal, tenía pensado decirle a Alexa que fuese también con su óvulo: fuera como fuese iba a ser su hijo y lo iba a sentir así.

Saltó del sofá nada más escuchó la llave entrando en la cerradura y fue hacia la entrada para lanzarse en los brazos de su novia, que sonrió ampliamente mientras agarraba sus muslos.

—Hola, mi amor —la saludó, dándole un rápido beso en sus labios.

—¿Te has comprado ropa sexy? —levantó las cejas sin dejar de mirarla y esa vez Alexa fue la que la besó.

—Mmm… ¿quieres verla? —quiso saber y sonrió al verla asentir varias veces—. Está en la habitación.

La conocía a la perfección y sabía que cuando llegase a casa no iba a tener que poner excusas para arrastrarla hacia allí. La idea de decir que había ido de compras había sido brillante. Alexa comenzó a besarla de forma muy apasionada, bueno, eso no estaba en su plan, pero no iba a quejarse. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y suspiró al sentir cómo la chica agarraba su culo con ambas manos, apretándole las nalgas con fuerza.

—Eh, fiera… —jadeó, separándose de sus labios cuando su espalda golpeó con la puerta cerrada de la habitación. La vio abrir los ojos, parpadeando varias veces, y miró tras ella confundida.

—¿Por qué está cerrada? —le sorprendió.

Y fue a contestar, pero lo hicieron por ella. Alexa la soltó y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras ella sonreía mirándola con diversión. Se comenzó a escuchar cómo rascaban la puerta, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño: tendría que educarlo bien.

—Estás de coña —dijo con la boca aún tapada y dio un grito cuando volvió a escucharse un ladrido alegre.

—¿Quieres verlo?

—¡Que me muero, Raven! ¡Por favor!

Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta para que el nuevo integrante de la familia Woods Reyes, o Reyes Woods, comenzase a corretear por todo el pasillo mientras Alexa gritaba emocionada como si tuviese la edad de Juno. Entonces el cachorro se colocó sobre sus patas traseras y apoyó las delanteras sobre las rodillas de Alexa, que comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con ganas mientras decía cosas sin sentido con voz aguda.

—Es de una camada que ha tenido la perrita de la nieta de una de las ancianas de la residencia. Tiene cuatro meses, ha estado en una casa con sus hermanitos todo este tiempo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo tenías pensado? —le preguntó y la miró mientras abrazaba al cachorro de Boyero de Berna, y no le hizo falta contestar y lo supo por cómo sonrió.

Primero el resultado negativo, y nada más supo de la existencia de esos cachorros se lo planteó seriamente. Era cierto que Alexa los primeros días sí que estaba más apagada, pero volvió a ser ella misma de forma gradual en unas pocas semanas. Para entonces ya le había dicho a Johanna que se quedaría con un cachorro, haciéndose cargo de sus primeros cuidados veterinarios.

Incluso estuvo en el piso una tarde, pero Alexa estaba en otra reunión. Y desde hacía unos días se dedicó exclusivamente a comprar los artilugios necesarios para su cuidado y los mantuvo escondidos en el trastero.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Alexa mientras reía, sentada en el suelo y dejando que el perro le diese lametones en la cara.

—Eso lo tienes que elegir tú.

La chica se quedó pensativa mientras ella entraba en la habitación y cogía una pelota para lanzársela al cachorro y que fuese disparado tras ella por todo el pasillo. Alexa acabó jugando con él un rato y ella se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando al animal cuando volvía a que le lanzase la pelota y dando besos a Alexa en la coronilla mientras se sonreían.

—Ya sé cómo se llama —dijo contenta.

—Sorpréndeme —la miró de reojo, aguantando una sonrisa, porque sabía que iba a decir alguna tontería.

—¡Taco! —dijo al cachorro que alzó las orejas levemente antes de que Alexa le lanzase la pelota una vez más.

—Taco… —susurró, pensando en voz alta, porque sorprendentemente le convencía.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta.

Alexa se inclinó y la besó de forma intensa, tumbándola en el suelo y colocándose encima de su cuerpo. La abrazó y le devolvió el beso antes de que su novia se apoyase en sus antebrazos y la mirase con los ojos brillantes, retirándole un mechón que tenía sobre la frente.

—Eres la mejor —le dijo Alexa, y ella se quedó enganchada a su sonrisa, porque por esa sonrisa haría lo que fuera.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 35 de la historia?**

 **Para empezar, debo dar las gracias (una vez más) a mi enfermera particular, futura matrona (estoy segurisísima), por haberme ayudado y haber soportado todas las preguntas que le hacía sobre embarazos, fertilidad, abortos y la vida en general.**

 **Creo que alguna vez he hablado de eso de que los personajes cobran vida y que tú los escribes, pero ellos deciden su historia, ¿no? Creo que el respeto y el amor que sienten Ralexa la una por la otra no podría haberlo escrito de manera consciente, se quieren mucho y se apoyan en todo. Está claro que esto ha sido un bache más, pero que las dos logran superar juntas, como todos los anteriores.**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo... *empieza a hiperventilar mientras llora***

 **Muchas gracias por cada comentario, voto y lectura entre las sombras.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes.**

 _ **Posdata: Vuelvo a poner lo que mencioné en Twitter, para las que no me sigáis. Es para que todas estemos informadas.**_

 _ **En España tienes que estar casada para realizar el método que han utilizado Raven y Alexa (método ROPA se llama). Busqué información en distintas webs de clínicas de Phoenix por si era un requisito donde ellas viven, y no encontré nada sobre ello. Por lo que no mencioné nada de que le dijese la doctora que tenían que estarlo antes de seguir el procedimiento.  
**_

 _ **Una chica me contestó (beamorote) y parece que no, que no tienen que estar casadas allí en Estados Unidos porque los temas legales de donación de semen/óvulos son diferentes que aquí (no es anónimo).**_

 _ **Si alguien tiene más información, me encanta aprender, así que podéis comentar aquí con vuestros conocimientos para tenerlo en cuenta en próximas historias si vuelven a pasar por estos métodos. ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Posdata 2: Me hice un Instagram donde pongo tonterías, frases de fics, de libros o fotos de a saber qué... Buscadme por CrisGinsey si estáis interesadas.**_

 _ **Posdata 3: Si no me seguís en Twitter soy MissGinsey.**_

 _ **Posdata 4: Creo que no tengo más redes sociales.**_

 _ **Posdata 5: Un saludín.**_


	36. ¿Es positivo o negativo?

**Capítulo 36. ¿Es positivo o negativo?**

—Ya está —anunció el ginecólogo, pero Alex miraba fijamente el monitor, sin mostrar ninguna reacción a las palabras que daban por terminada su labor.

—Cariño… —la llamó, dándole un suave apretón en la mano y la chica miró hacia el doctor.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que salga bien?

—Muy altas, Alexa. No te preocupes por eso.

—Dime el porcentaje —pidió.

—Con las nuevas tecnologías y los equipamientos de los que dispone esta clínica, podemos hablar aproximadamente de un 60%.

—Vale —asintió, antes de incorporarse ligeramente en la silla mientras el hombre volvía hacia su escritorio y le daba intimidad para que se volviese a vestir.

Sabía que Alex necesitaba algo en lo que apoyarse, incluso ella misma lo necesitaba, porque de verdad esperaba que esa vez saliese bien. Seguramente si saliese negativo, Alexa se hundiría aún más que la vez anterior. Decidieron empezar de nuevo con el procedimiento al comenzar el mes de diciembre, y esa vez el proceso de hormonación para Alexa no hizo que estuviese más excitada de lo normal, sino que lloraba casi por todo. Una vez llegó más tarde que ella a casa, tras las clases, y se la encontró preparando la comida mientras sollozaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo con Celine Dion a toda voz desde su teléfono móvil.

Le preocupaba mucho que le afectase de más de la cuenta y no saber qué hacer para relajarla si hubiese una segunda mala noticia.

—¿Qué pudo salir mal? —preguntó Alexa, sentándose en una de las sillas que había frente al hombre, que la miró directamente.

—Como seguramente os habrá explicado la doctora Thomson Bale, puede haber muchas causas que provocaran aquel aborto. Incluso hay veces que es natural, como habrá sido en su caso, Alexa.

—¿Y si no soy fértil? —su novia expuso su mayor miedo, mientras ella se colocaba el bolso en el hombro, sabiendo que la consulta terminaba en breve.

—Alexa, si no fueses fértil lo habríamos visto ya en las exploraciones.

Y con esa frase, tuvo que pensar seriamente que si volvía a fallar había posibilidades de que el problema fuese ella. No dijeron palabra alguna mientras caminaban hacia el coche, que dejaron aparcado a unos minutos de la clínica, cada una metida en sus pensamientos. Miró de reojo a su novia y sintió una punzada aguda en el pecho al verla acariciándose el vientre despacio. ¿Y si era ella la que no estaba funcionando?

—Alexa, ¿y si soy yo? —tenía que hablarlo con ella, porque comenzaba a angustiarse.

Si algo le hacía sentir mal sabía que podía hablarlo directamente con ella para que la calmase. Así de fácil era con su novia, desde el momento en que lo fueron de manera oficial, cuando se acabaron los secretos. Alexa la miró y continuaba algo seria, sabía que estaba asustada y entristecida, quizás por las hormonas o por el recuerdo de aquella prueba de embarazo negativa.

—No eres tú. La doctora dijo que los embriones estaban bien, que salieron todos bien.

—Pero tengo cuarenta años y todo el mundo sabe…

—Rave —le gustaba cuando le llamaba así, y cerró los ojos cuando acarició suavemente su mejilla—, no eres tú. Intentemos convencernos de lo del aborto natural y de que esta vez saldrá bien. Porque ni han visto fallos en mí, ni han visto que tuvieses baja reserva ovárica ni que los embriones saliesen mal. Y lo tuyo yo lo tengo muy claro, pero me daba miedo el no ser fértil yo. Por eso lo he preguntado.

—Tienes razón —y es que la tenía—. Si hubiesen visto algo fuera de lo normal no habrían hecho ningún tratamiento inicial —se inclinó para besarla, sujetando su nuca, y la notó sonreír ligeramente cuando apoyó esa vez ella la mano sobre su vientre—. Esta vez sí, mi amor, tengamos fe.

—¿Y si no?

—Si volvemos a tener otro aborto, esperaremos, Alexa. Aún eres joven, tenemos tiempo.

—Tienes cuarenta, no sé si mucho tiempo… —se metió con ella y le tuvo que dar un golpe en la pierna.

—Idiota.

Se acomodó contra el asiento del piloto para que no la atrajese hacia ella, pero la chica se inclinó para besar su mejilla suavemente.

—Nos queda mucho tiempo juntas —le aseguró y cuando la miró, le gustó ver ese brillo en su verde.

—No me gusta verte triste —acarició suavemente su pelo, que había vuelto a su color moreno claro de cuando se conocieron. Dijo que estaba cansada de teñirse, muy rápido, y lo hizo de su tono, volviendo a él.

—Ni a mí verte triste a ti

—Pero me gusta mucho cuando sabemos apoyarnos en esos momentos tristes.

—Tenemos derecho a estarlo, ¿verdad? —ella asintió, y Alexa le sonrió antes de atraparle los labios despacio.

Se dejó besar por su novia un buen rato, y es que con cada beso se hacía más notable aquel sentimiento que les unía a las dos. Porque era genial estar felices, pero el saber entenderse cuando estaban tristes hacía más poderosos aquellos lazos que tenían.

No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando Stephan le parecía el hombre perfecto, porque estaba claro que la perfección en una relación la conseguía con Alexa, la chica que babeaba por sus piernas en clase hacía ya ocho años. El tiempo volaba y su relación se afianzaba.

X X X

Se levantó ligeramente y se mordió el labio mientras veía cómo Alexa cogía aire con esos labios hinchados y totalmente humedecidos. Agarró el cabecero con más fuerza cuando su novia la instó a sentarse de nuevo en su cara. Había ocasiones en las que la chica no dejaba de hablar en la cama, pero en otras sobraban las palabras: como en esa.

Ni los buenos días le había dado, nada más se despertó ya la tenía entre las piernas. Y ella tampoco le dedicó ninguna palabra, simplemente gimió, diciendo sin ellas que estaba bien, que siguiese, porque había parado unos segundos cuando notó que estaba despierta.

No supo cómo acabaron en aquella postura que tanto le gustaba a Alexa, y a sí misma, y sabía que no quedaba mucho para que la penetrase porque ya había comenzado a jugar con sus entradas, tentándola con sus dedos expertos en darle placer.

Alexa soltó un gemido ahogado contra ella, y se obligó a abrir los ojos para verla con el ceño fruncido, tan solo veía sus ojos, lo demás estaba todo cubierto por ella. Y no sus típicas arruguitas de enfado o de frustración, era su ceño fruncido por el placer, entonces vio que se estaba tocando a sí misma, moviendo la mano bajo el pantaloncillo de pijama que llevaba. Decía que esa vez estaba llorona con todo el proceso tratamental, pero la verdad era que esa era la tercera vez que la despertaba así. Y empezar el día con un par de orgasmos era mejor que el café.

Alexa le dio una dura palmada en una de sus nalgas y supo que significaba que comenzara a moverse contra su boca, así que empezó a hacerlo a la vez que la sentía dentro de ella por fin. Apretó los dedos en el cabecero de nuevo y apoyó la frente mientras soltaba un largo gemido: adoraba cuando la sentía por todas partes. La mano que había estado ocupada estimulándose a sí misma, ahora apretaba su pecho de forma constante, y su lengua estaba más insistente que nunca.

—Alex —dijo su nombre, solo para advertirle, a pesar de que le encantaba.

Ella contestó con un murmullo, una especie de "hazlo ya", porque estaba deseándolo y su insistencia en ciertas zonas que aumentaba la probabilidad de que eyaculase de aquella forma le había dejado muy claro que era lo que quería desde que se despertó.

Cuando salió con cuidado de ella, se dedicó a continuar lamiéndola plenamente, y no dejaron de escapársele gemidos, al estar tan sensible. Llegaron a un punto en el que comenzó a ser insistente en su clítoris, supo que quería ir a por el segundo, y se levantó de ella, escuchándola protestar brevemente antes de soltar un murmullo placentero cuando se sentó en su cara, pero mirando hacia abajo.

Gimió al sentirla continuar con aquellas lamidas intensas, y ella se inclinó, subiendo su camiseta para besarle el vientre antes de apartar el pantalón corto que llevaba y descubrir su intimidad automáticamente al no llevar ropa interior. Suspiró al pasar los dedos por ella y notarla tan increíblemente mojada, y se dedicó unos segundos a besar sus muslos mientras continuaba tentándola con las manos, sonriendo cuando Alexa empezó a mover las caderas hacia ella.

—Tu… boc… —la escuchó decir, pero ya lo sabía.

Sabía cuándo quería sus manos, sabía cuándo quería su boca, sabía cuándo quería las dos cosas y sabía cuándo quería que se pusiera un arnés. Había aprendido a leer a Alexa Woods en la cama y fuera de ella, era completamente transparente. Y ella también para su novia. Era lo increíble de su relación.

La cubrió con los labios y comenzó a lamerla para recoger sus flujos más íntimos, disfrutando de su sabor tan característico, esa vez un poco más intenso, quizás por haber estado estimulándose antes de tiempo. Alexa apoyó los pies en el colchón para poder mover las caderas mejor contra su lengua y luego le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos para que estuviese completamente pegada a su boca. Cuando decía que quería que la asfixiara con sus piernas en sus tiempos universitarios, lo decía totalmente en serio.

A veces le daba miedo que la muy idiota no la avisase a tiempo, pero a veces se quedaba más tiempo de lo normal, agarrando sus caderas para que no se moviese. Y después, la famosa bocanada para buscar aire le dejaba a ella misma sin él, porque la cara de satisfacción extrema que tenía Alexa era increíble, y le excitaba mucho que disfrutase de esa forma con su cuerpo.

Cuando terminaron, buscó que la abrazase, apoyándose en su pecho y mirándola satisfecha. Alexa le sonrió con el rostro algo adormilado, y se besaron lentamente. Apoyó la mano en su mejilla, le encantaba sentir el calor que desprendía contra la palma de su mano, sobre todo cuando llegaba el momento de deslizarla hasta su pelo.

Se quedó observándola cuando se volvió a echar en la almohada y cerró los ojos, escuchando su corazón bombeando bajo su oreja. Tenía el rostro increíblemente perfecto, y lo pensaba desde siempre, desde que se levantó para pedirle una cita en mitad de la primera clase que tuvieron juntas. ¿Que le pareció una chulita? Pues sí. Pero una chulita increíblemente guapa. E increíblemente pesada, aún recordaba cuando iba a hablar con ella al final de cada clase, cómo tenía el descaro de acercarse más de la cuenta, invadiendo su espacio personal, y lo poco que le importaba a pesar de intentar convencerse de que lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse.

Y, Dios, la primera vez que besó sus labios, o esos besos a escondidas en la facultad o en el gimnasio. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así, y había querido besar a muchos chicos antes y cuando lo había conseguido se lo había pasado bien, e incluso pensó que los besos de Stephan eran especiales, pero no. Nada podía compararse a lo que sentía cuando los labios de aquella chulita increíblemente guapa y pesada la besaban de esa forma tan especial. Porque iba de querer follársela, pero así no se besaba a alguien a quien solo te querías follar.

Porque hasta eso fue especial: la primera vez que se acostaron juntas, en el despacho de la facultad, lo deseada que se sintió, la forma en que la miraba mientras la desnudaba. Como aquellos "gorda" que Stephan le decía iban desapareciendo con cada caricia temblorosa que Alexa le dedicaba mientras descubría su cuerpo, la forma en que la tocó hasta regalarle los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Porque era de mucho ladrar, pero es que mordía también, y lo hacía muy bien.

—Mi amor —la llamó y Alexa abrió de nuevo los ojos.

—Dime… —enredó los dedos en su pelo y se miraron con cariño.

—Estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Puedes pensar después de esto? —preguntó divertida, y ella rio, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para poder mirarla mejor.

—Estaba pensando justo en esto.

—Oh. Eso está muy bien.

—Quiero conseguir que te corras como lo hago yo —lo soltó sin más, intentando que su voz sonase ronca, y sonrió porque el escalofrío de Alexa fue muy visual.

—Mierda.

—Hablo en serio. Cuando empezamos, me dijiste que ibas a enseñarme a tocar a una mujer, ¿no?

—Pero si tengo que aprender yo de ti —arqueó las cejas.

—Quiero que tú también me mojes a mí mientras te corres —lo dijo seria, como si fuese una obligación para ella.

—Eso es un don, Rave. No tengo culpa de tener los dedos así —le mostró una mano y ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a medias.

—Vale, investigaré por mi cuenta.

—Creo que he estado a punto varias veces —confesó—. Incluso en muchas ocasiones he acabado muy mareada por el orgasmo.

—Sí, a veces he notado muy explícitamente cómo te corrías, pero no igual.

—Quizás es porque eres demasiado sexy. Y tienes que hacer cosas que son sexys. Como dejar la cama mojada… —sonrió pícara.

—Tú también eres demasiado sexy —le confesó, acariciando sus labios suavemente.

—No me importa ser tu conejillo de indias si quieres practicar. Soy toda tuya.

—Es lo que quería oír.

Alexa soltó una carcajada cuando le hizo cosquillas por los costados antes de acabar besándose intensamente en la cama y la que no estaba cachonda porque tan solo tenía ganas de llorar todo el rato, también conocida como Alexa Woods, consiguió que tuviese otro orgasmo más antes de ir a preparar el desayuno.

X X X

—¡Yo cuido de tus hijas, no protestes del nuestro! —le recriminó a Lexa, que se quejaba de que Taco había tirado agua por toda la cocina al beber del cuenco.

—¡Pero mira cómo me ha dejado la cocina! —se asomó a la puerta—. ¡Hay pisadas de perro por toda la casa!

—Es un bebé —lo defendió, abrazándolo agachada en el suelo.

—Es un bebé que ocupa más que Juno, Tracy y Taylor juntas.

—Mira qué carita tiene —puso morros y cogió a Taco por el hocico para que mirase a Lexa—. Está triste porque su tía no le quiere y muy muy arrepentido de haberte pisado la casa con las patas mojadas —habló como si fuese Taco, moviéndole la cabeza.

—No he dicho que no lo quiera, he dicho que me ha ensuciado la casa.

—Bebé, desde cuándo no…

Su gemela la miró con cara de "o te callas o te mato", así que decidió callar, viendo cómo se colocaba contra la encimera.

—Clarke tiene mucho trabajo ahora en la galería, siento haberme puesto así.

—Los Woods nos desestresamos con el sexo. Raven cuando tiene mucho trabajo, también le ayuda estar en acción para calmarse. Lo siento por ti —se burló, acariciando a Taco antes de dejar que saliese al jardín y no le ensuciase tanto la casa.

—No es solo el sexo, Alexa. Créeme que tener una hija de cinco años y dos de ocho meses no es un trabajo fácil.

—Ya sabes que si necesitas descansar a Raven y a mí nos encanta hacer de tías. Si necesitas un fin de semana romántico con Clarke, déjalas a nuestro cargo.

—No sé si estáis preparadas para estar con tres del tirón —sonrió y ella se colocó a su lado, echando la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Esta vez no vais a llamar a la familia entera, ¿no?

—No, será algo íntimo. Raven y yo —confesó—. Si sale bien, os llamaré. Si sale mal, también os llamaré, pero después de haber llorado un poco.

Su hermana rodeó su cintura, acariciándole suavemente el costado.

—Va a salir bien, hermanita.

—Y si no sale, esperaremos. No lo sé. ¿Y si es porque me pongo muy nerviosa? —buscó la mirada de su hermana—. ¿Puedes no quedarte embarazada si te pones muy nerviosa?

—No creo, Alexa.

—Debería tomar tilas. Raven tiene que estar harta de mi hiperactividad y dramatismo.

—Estás siendo dramática ahora —su reflejo se rio—. Alexa, Raven no va a estar harta de nada de ti —le aseguró, y suspiró a pesar de que lo sabía—. ¿Cuánto queda para saber la noticia?

—Cinco días. Son los quince días peores de mi vida.

—Espero que me llames a mí antes que a papá y a mamá, bollito.

—Ya sabes que sí, bebé.

—¿Quieres una tila? —asintió antes de sonreír al ver llegar a Juno cubierta de barro desde el jardín, y también pudo apreciar a Taco corriendo tras los pájaros que salieron disparados de la fuente que tenía allí su hermana.

—Espero que ahora le digas algo a tu bebé.

Nada más se giró, Lexa comenzó a gritar, y ella salió corriendo con Juno en brazos, que reía divertida por ver a su madre regañándole.

—Anda, vamos a darte un baño antes de que tu madre se vuelva loca.

La tía Alex al rescate.

X X X

—Dime que viene con Taco —pidió Luna, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa de una cafetería.

—Sí, viene con Taco —cruzó las piernas y sonrió a su amiga—. Está en casa de Lexa, ayudándola con las niñas. Clarke está muy liada ahora con el trabajo y su hermana va a dar en loca.

—¿Y tú de dónde vienes? —se interesó.

—De la facultad —Luna rodó los ojos.

—Adicta al trabajo, como siempre.

—Ninguno os quejabais cuando me veíais por la facultad a todas horas.

—Nos alegrabas la vista, profe —contestó con sonrisa pervertida.

—¿A quién alegrabas la vista? —preguntaron a su lado.

Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Taco, que estaba enorme y ya estaba pidiendo sus atenciones, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pierna.

—A todos en la facultad. Nadie se libraba de babear por la profesora Reyes.

—Nadie, pero la única que ha podido catarla he sido yo —Luna soltó una carcajada y entonces Alexa la miró con las cejas alzadas—. Joder, siempre se me olvida que os habéis acostado…

—Borras los traumas de tu mente, cariño —le dijo a Alexa mientras miraba hacia arriba para recibir un suave beso de su novia, que aún estaba de pie.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué coño le dais de comer a este bicho? —preguntó Luna, estirando el brazo y acariciándole el lomo a Taco, que no tardó en mirar quién más le regalaba caricias, dirigiéndose hacia Luna.

—Has saludado a Taco antes que a mí —protestó Alexa cuando se sentó a su lado.

Ella rio suavemente antes de tirar de su abrigo y besarla. Su novia sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha con el gesto, y se quitó la prenda para dejarla en el respaldo de la silla.

—Bendito el día en el que los establecimientos decidieron que los perros eran bienvenidos —dijo Alexa, sonriendo a la camarera que le dejó un cuenco de agua a Taco en el suelo—. Gracias.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y se fue de allí, y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo a su novia cuando le siguió con la mirada.

—Cuidadito —le advirtió de broma.

—Me ha guiñado un ojo de forma sexy —se justificó.

—Yo lo he visto más como un "gracias".

—Bueno, eso depende de percepciones, mami —tonteó, y no pudo evitar sonreír, porque le encantaba que estuviese así.

—Sí, todo depende de las percepciones y de las intenciones, bebé.

—¿Bebé? —preguntó Luna, volviendo de su ensimismamiento con Taco.

—Es un bebé. ¿No la ves? —cogió a Alexa de los mofletes con una sola mano, haciendo que sacara los morros y ella misma arqueó las cejas.

—Ayuda —susurró y ella soltó una risita mientras la soltaba.

—Estáis más ñoñas que nunca —acusó la de pelo rizado, colocándose de nuevo bien en el asiento, pero mirando a Taco de reojo—. Es super bonito, estoy enamorada de él.

—Espero que no se entere O entonces… —se metió con ella Alexa, y Luna pasó de ella, pero se puso levemente roja.

—Cuéntanos las novedades, Luna —pidió una vez sirvieron las bebidas que pidieron.

Le extrañó que se quedase seria por unos segundos, y esperó que no fuesen malas noticias, porque la noche anterior Alexa y ella apostaron a que sería algo de Octavia. Las dos a lo mismo.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó su novia, preocupada también.

—Es algo bueno, pero me pone un poco triste en realidad —confesó y empezó a girar el vaso sobre sí mismo, otro de sus gestos nerviosos. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándola, mientras Luna se decidía a hablar, dejándole su espacio—. Voy a irme a Nueva York —acabó soltándolo simplemente.

Uf. A Nueva York. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, a pesar de que obviamente sabía que si se iba era porque estaba funcionando perfectamente la relación que Octavia y Luna iniciaron. Pero esa punzada se debía a que tenía un vínculo bastante fuerte con la excompañera de habitación de Alexa y tenían un trato muy cercano: incluso se veían varias veces a la semana. Obviamente si se iba a Nueva York eso lo iba a perder e iba a echarla mucho de menos.

Porque primero fue Carmen la que se fue de allí y ahora Luna.

—Lo de Octavia va entonces genial, ¿no? —preguntó Alexa para que no estuviesen en silencio, y le agarró la mano bajo la mesa.

—Octavia y yo hemos congeniado a la perfección, es increíble y estoy muy agradecidas con vosotras por habérmela presentado por segunda vez en mi vida.

—¿Y tu trabajo? —tuvo que preguntar y Luna la miró, sonriendo levemente.

—Tú siempre preocupada por el trabajo… —le acusó—. Octavia tiene un amigo allí que tiene un local en alquiler, y me hace precio por ir de su parte. Así que voy a intentar abrir algo allí con el mismo nombre. Amanda se quedará aquí con las demás.

—¿Y vais a vivir juntas? —insinuó Alexa.

—Sí, claro —suspiró al verla poner esa sonrisa tímida, y estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa para alcanzar su mano—. Voy a volver, no seas tonta.

—Ya lo sé, pero te voy a echar de menos, idiota —Alexa se inclinó para besar su hombro y se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó.

—El embarazo os está sentando mal —les dijo, pero pudo ver que Luna también se emocionaba, moviendo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —preguntó.

—¿No es mejor preguntar que cuándo se va? —se burló su novia, pasando el brazo por sus hombros y acercándola a ella para abrazarla.

—¿Necesitas que te ayudemos? ¿Y tu piso? —preguntó de repente.

—Aquí se queda, para cuando vengamos —dijo y entonces con la mano libre rebuscó en su bolso—. Tomad. Si pasa algo me va a ser imposible venir en dos segundos, así que os regalo un segundo picadero, pero siempre que luego limpiéis. No quiero fluidos raros en mis cojines.

—¿Fluidos raros? ¡Si los conoces todos! Ni te quejes, leona —Alexa le arrebató las llaves y se levantó para abrazar con fuerza a su amiga.

Luna le dio un suave apretón en la mano y se sonrieron levemente. Es que realmente iba a echarle mucho de menos.

—Avísanos siempre que vengas —le pidió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Y haz Skype con mi mami una vez mínimo a la semana, que va a entrar en depresión.

Alexa lo dijo aún con Luna abrazada y mirándola con cariño.

X X X

Esperaron tan solo un día, por si acaso justo el día quince no salía bien. Casi no había podido dormir por los nervios y llevaba un rato despierta, sabiendo que Raven también lo estaba, pero ninguna decía nada, manteniéndose en silencio. Se movió para colocarse de lado en el colchón y abrazó a su novia, enterrando el rostro contra su pecho y dejando que le acariciase la espalda mientras ella se dedicaba a deslizar los dedos por su abdomen, sobre su camiseta de pijama.

—No me siento bien —confesó, porque algo dentro de ella le decía que se lo ahorrase, que no iba a salir.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—No estamos embarazadas, Rave.

Raven no le contestó nada, simplemente le acarició el brazo en silencio. Notó que respiraba profundamente y es que sabía que no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, porque su exprofesora era la que intentaba mantener siempre la calma y decirle las palabras necesarias para hacerle sentir mejor. Besó su hombro y suspiró antes de incorporarse y mirarla.

—Alexa, si no estamos embarazadas, no pasa nada. Lo hemos intentado ya dos veces, démonos un descanso.

—No siento nada, es como la otra vez —apoyó las manos en su abdomen y Raven se sentó también—. No he tenido ningún síntoma.

—¿No dijiste que te notabas más hinchada?

—Lo raro es que no esté hinchada con todo lo que estoy comiendo, joder. Me voy a poner como una foca.

—Vale, ponte como una foca, ¿y qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

No podía creer que estuviesen discutiendo ya desde el punto de la mañana.

—Que te aplaste mientras follamos.

—Pues ya me pondré yo encima si siento que me aplastas. ¿Y qué más? —la retó.

—Y luego me dejarás por dejar de tener este tipín.

—No voy a dejarte si coges unos kilos.

—Unos kilos son por lo menos treinta kilos o más.

—Vale, ¿y qué mierda importa si pesas noventa o cien kilos, Alexa? Sigues siendo tú y vas a seguir mirándome con esos ojos.

—Puf —y lo dijo, pero por no sonar demasiado estúpida, porque estaba llorando en ese instante. Raven se arrodilló y la arropó con sus brazos—. ¿No me vas a dejar de verdad?

—Alexa, ¿por qué te voy a dejar? No te dejaría por nada del mundo. Me da igual si no nos quedamos embarazadas, tú estás conmigo y yo no puedo quedarme tampoco. Y me da igual si pesas ciento veinte kilos o si empiezas a llevar bolsas de basuras como look.

—Eso es mentira… Si pesase ciento veinte kilos haría un movimiento por que las tiendas de moda tuviesen tallas grandes y no hiciesen sentir como si fuesen mierda a estas personas.

—¿Ves? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a alguien que tiene este corazón? —se miraron y dejó que le retirase el pelo de la cara antes de besarla.

—Te quiero mucho —murmuró, pasándose la mano por debajo del ojo izquierdo, del derecho ya se ocupaba Raven—. Siento que esto no esté saliendo bien.

—Mi amor, esto solo está haciendo que estemos más unidas.

—Todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto, ¿verdad?

Dejó caer las manos sobre sus piernas y Raven se las sujetó.

—Todo está siendo perfecto, Alex. Compartir esto contigo es increíble. Muy triste, pero increíble. Y saber que tú quieres ser madre como yo y sentir lo que tú estás sintiendo en estos momentos… No puedo quererte más, Alexa. Eso tenlo claro, pero si no tenemos al final ningún hijo. ¿Qué podría pasar?

—Nada.

—Seríamos igual de felices, ¿no? —quiso saber, y Raven también tenía los ojos acuosos, pero le estaba encantando sus palabras.

—Seríamos igual de felices, pero sin familia.

—Nuestras sobrinas, nuestros padres, tu hermana, Clarke Taco, tú y yo. Ya tenemos una familia.

Era cierto, Raven volvía a tener una vez más razón. ¿Qué pasaría si no pudieran tener un hijo? ¿Eso era tener una familia? Eso era un sentimiento más y había muchos tipos. Había familias como la de sus padres, donde había un padre, una madre y dos hijas. Otras como la de Raven, donde estaba la madre y la hija a solas hasta que llega una persona que logra hacer de rol de padre, porque no sería el biológico de su novia, pero Raven lo sentía como el verdadero. Y familias donde no había padres, donde había dos madres: Clarke y Lexa, con sus increíbles sobrinas.

Y ellas dos podían formar la familia que quisieran.

—¿Quieres hacerte la prueba? —preguntó Raven, y ella asintió, levantándose de la cama y cogiendo la bolsa de la farmacia que había en su mesilla de noche.

Le dio un suave beso a Raven antes de ir al baño y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Después fue hacia la cama otra vez, tumbándose y tendiéndole la prueba a su novia, que se sentó contra el cabecero y le dio una mano para que se entretuviese jugando con ella.

—Cariño, salga lo que salga, vamos a ser felices, ¿vale?

—Ya soy feliz, Rave —quiso que supiera, porque su conversación le había servido para mucho.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que, suponía que pasado los minutos necesarios, Raven dejó la prueba encima de la mesilla de noche tras mirarla y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Se mordió el labio y se estiró para coger la prueba, dejándola en el mismo sitio al ver que había salido negativo otra vez. Seguramente a Raven le había sentado mal, era normal: su deseo vital era ser madre. Y una vez fallaban en el intento.

Suspiró largamente, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no fue el mismo golpe que la primera vez. Esa vez lo hicieron a solas y las expectativas no eran tan altas: no tenía ninguna. Y ese negativo en el objeto tan solo fue una confirmación.

Miró hacia la puerta y se levantó para ir en busca de Raven que estaba en el sofá con el ordenador colocado en las piernas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Confirmando un viaje —dijo automáticamente y ella se sentó a su lado, cotilleando la pantalla del portátil.

—¿Un viaje?

Se sentó a su lado confundida y Raven le sonrió antes de inclinarse para besarla.

—Un viaje. Los tres.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó más extrañada que antes.

—Taco, tú y yo. En una casa rural en Prescott.

—¿En Prescott? —preguntó ilusionada.

—¿Te apetece?

—Me apetece mucho —le sonrió a su novia.

—Vale, pues dentro de semana y media nos vamos a un viaje familiar.

Entrelazó sus dedos mientras Raven le decía que iba a enseñarle las fotos de la estancia que había elegido para ese viaje familiar. Se centró mucho en reír con ella y en escuchar sus razones para elegir aquel sitio en concreto. Ninguna de las dos mencionó la prueba con resultado negativo, parecía que quedó olvidada, y cuando volvió a la habitación para coger ropa y quitarse el pijama, la prueba ya no estaba encima de la mesita de noche.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 36 de la historia?**

 **¿Muy precipitado todo? ¿Estaba siendo la vida perfecta? Alexa parece tener problemas para quedarse embarazada, pero eso no va a impedir que Raven y ella tengan una familia.**

 **Así que el martes nos vamos en familia a Prescott. Porque somos la familia Ralexa y ya está.**

 **Muchas gracias por cada comentario, voto y lectura entre las sombras.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de lo complicado, y nos leemos el martes.**

 **Queda un capítulo y el epílogo... Esto llega a su fin.**


	37. Shania Twain

**Capítulo 37. Shania Twain.**

Sonrió al ver a Alex agachada frente a Taco, explicándole como si se tratase de un humano más, las razones por las que iban a salir de casa y de quiénes debía defender el terreno. Sobre todo del recepcionista pervertido, como ella lo bautizó. Y era cierto que era un tanto baboso con las dos.

—Pero tus mamás te quieren mucho. Vamos a volver aquí contigo, solo vamos a pasárnoslo bien porque tenemos edad de marcha y pasión —Taco le contestó con un fuerte ladrido, que resonó en toda la casa—. Uf… Así nadie entrará. Muy bien, chico —le acarició detrás de las orejas.

—Vamos, mi amor.

—Me muero de hambre mamita —protestó, incorporándose y quedando frente a ella.

—¿Cuándo no te mueres tú de hambre, Woods? —le puso bien el cuello de su abrigo, sonriéndole cuando Alexa aprovechó para besarla fugazmente.

—¿Dónde te apetece ir?

—¿No querías probar las hamburguesas que viste en el bar del karaoke?

—¡Sí! Y te voy a cantar una canción de amor, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Rodeó su cuello acariciando su nariz con la suya y disfrutando de cómo los brazos de Alexa rodeaban su cintura. Después se besaron un buen rato, disfrutando de lo bien que se adaptaban sus labios a los otros. Estaban mejor que nunca otra vez, decidieron no volver a hablar sobre el embarazo hasta que las dos se sintiesen de nuevo con fuerza para intentarlo de nuevo. A pesar de eso aún lo tenían en mente, porque tan solo habían pasado dos semanas en total desde aquella segunda prueba fallida.

Lo bueno de estar en ese pueblo, pero no ser fechas navideñas, es que no estaba demasiado concurrido todo. Había gente de más para pasar el fin de semana, sí, pero sabía que en las vacaciones navideñas las calles se llenaban, sobre todo con familias con niños. Aceptó la mano de Alexa mientras caminaban y se sonrieron cuando entrelazaron sus dedos, preguntando en voz alta si habían dejado agua y comida para que Taco cenase tranquilo. Aunque sabía que el pobre entraba en depresión cada vez que salían de casa, y que no comería hasta que estuviesen allí de nuevo.

Se sentaron en una mesa, frente a frente, y Alexa no tardó en estirar el brazo sobre la mesa para acariciar el suyo mientras miraban la carta del sitio y decidían qué comer.

—Venga, mami, un día es un día —le animó Alex a comer lo que le apeteciera.

—Pero las hamburguesas son enormes, no sé si voy a poder comerme una entera —repasó los distintos tipos de hamburguesa a ver si había alguna con no demasiadas cosas.

—Mira, pídete la que se llama "sexy bocado", como tú.

—No seas tonta —miró lo que llevaba y suspiró, sonriéndole a Alexa—. Si no me va a caber en la boca.

—Qué suerte tienes de que sea lesbiana y no haga chistes con eso —le tuvo que dar una patada debajo de la mesa como advertencia y Alexa soltó una carcajada—. ¿Te gusta lo que lleva? Puedo comerme yo lo que dejes —le dio la opción mientras se levantaba.

—Sí, pídemela. Ya sabes que puedo conseguir comérmela si me lo propongo.

—Eso es… que quiero que estas caderas sigan en su sitio —se inclinó, acariciándole el costado con una mano y bajando hasta ellas, antes de robarle un beso y dirigirse a la barra a pedir.

Se dedicó a mirar la decoración del bar y le gustaron bastante los cuadros de referentes musicales, dando un sentido a que hubiese un karaoke allí, aún estaba apagado. Estaba segura de que Alexa acabaría animándola a subir con ella a cantar algo, cuando llevase una copa o dos.

Comenzaron a comer entre temas banales, como cuándo tendrían libre la siguiente semana para pedir cita en el veterinario y que vacunasen a Taco, pero de repente su novia sacó un tema que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que nuestra historia es increíble, pero… —vio aquella sonrisa de pilla y se preparó para lo siguiente—. ¿Alguna vez has imaginado cómo habría sido si nos hubiésemos conocido las dos en la universidad?

—Nos conocimos en la universidad —contestó divertida.

—Tonta —rio suavemente y le dio la mano de nuevo por encima de la mesa—. Si hubiésemos sido compañeras de clase. ¿Te habrías resistido a mí si hubiésemos tenido las dos unos… veinte o veintiún años?

Se quedó pensativa, intentando volver a esa época y la forma de pensar que tenía. Obviamente no se había fijado en ninguna chica y estaba muy pendiente de las fiestas en la universidad y de estudiar para conseguir buenas notas y hacerse hueco en la facultad.

—Me habría hecho la dura. Aunque supongo que está claro que las chicas me gustan. O al menos tú —confesó—. Y Luna —añadió para hacerle rabiar.

—Dios, que te acostaste con Luna… —mordió su hamburguesa, quedándose pensativa mirando hacia un lado del local, y de repente sonrió.

—Deja de imaginártelo —le dijo, dándole un golpecito en el brazo y la chica sonrió más.

—Supongo que mandarías tú, ¿no? Luna no es muy dominante —comentó—. Ya me estoy imaginando lo bien que se lo debe estar pasando O.

—¿No estábamos hablando de nosotras? ¿Cómo has acabado pensando en Luna y Octavia en situaciones íntimas?

Alexa volvió a reír y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. ¿Cómo habría sido su historia si se hubiesen conocido de esa forma? En esa realidad había puesto millones de veces la excusa de que eran profesora y alumna, pero si hubiesen sido compañeras de clase ¿qué habría dicho? ¿Que no le gustaban las chicas? Para decirle una y otra vez que no. Lo que sí que tenía claro era que una vez se dejase, habría sido imposible no caer ante sus encantos y más si la miraba también de esa forma. La Raven de veinte años se habría dejado querer por Alexa seguramente.

—Creo que al principio estarías harta de lo pesada que soy, porque serías una Raven veinteañera y me volverías loca, como la madurita de treinta.

—¿Y habría acabado besándote yo?

—En alguna fiesta, las dos borrachas. Te habría acompañado a casa y me habrías besado para que me callase —se rieron las dos—. Probablemente me empujarías tras un buen morreo y me dirías que me fuera. A pesar de haber sido tú la que me besaste.

—¿Y luego? —se interesó por la teoría de Alexa.

—Me enamoraría de ti —confesó y sintió que su corazón bombeaba más fuerte dentro de su pecho, porque el pensar que incluso en otra realidad Alexa se enamoraría de ella era increíble.

—Y yo me enamoraría de ti.

—Porque soy irresistible —alardeó y tuvo que reír, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes.

—Porque eres increíble.

—Porque follo muy bien.

—Porque tienes los ojos preciosos —Alexa sonrió y se estiró aún más en la mesa para acariciar su brazo al completo.

—Porque hago que te corras muy bien.

—Porque me cuidas como nadie lo ha hecho nunca.

—Porque te pongo muy cachonda con americana.

—Idiota —rio de nuevo y no pudo dejar de hacerlo mientras Alexa se levantaba y la besaba en los labios.

—Ahora vengo, mi amor —ella asintió y dejó que se fuese, terminándose de comer la cena.

Tuvo que mirar hacia atrás nada más escuchó aquel "Let's go!" y la melodía de fondo. Vio a Alexa con el micrófono sujeto en la base y bailando al ritmo de la canción. No tenía de nunca ninguna vergüenza, y sonrió ampliamente cuando empezó a cantarla, recordando cuando la escuchó aquel día tras esas palabras que le dedicó "Esto va para ti, profesora, por hacer las clases tan interesantes".

 _Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night_

 _I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah_

 _Uh, I know I sound serious; and baby, I am_

 _You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _So, don't try to run, honey; love can be fun_

 _There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

 _I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

 _I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

 _You can betcha by the time I say "go, " you'll never say "no"_

 _I'm gonna getcha; it's a matter of fact_

 _I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that_

 _You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

 _Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

 _Yeah,_

 _I've already planned it_

 _Here's how it's gonna be_

 _I'm gonna love you, and you're gonna fall in love with me_

 _Yeah_

 _So, don't try to run, honey; love can be fun_

 _There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

 _I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

 _I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

 _You can betcha by the time I say "go, " you'll never say "no"_

 _I'm gonna getcha; it's a matter of fact_

 _I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that_

 _You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

 _Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

 _Uh, uh_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna getcha, baby_

 _I'm gonna knock on wood_

 _I'm gonna getcha somehow, honey_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna make it good_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Oh I'm gonna getcha_

 _I'm gonna getcha really good_

 _But you can betcha oh I'm gonna getcha_

 _Just like I should I'll getcha good_

 _Oh I'm gonna getcha good_

Una vez terminó de deleitar al público con sus bailes y su voz, bajó del escenario dando un salto con los brazos alzados, dando las gracias mientras pasaba por entre las mesas hasta llegar a la suya. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, se levantó y tiró de su camisa para besarla firmemente. Nadie las miraba ya porque otra persona había subido al escenario a cantar otra canción, así que cuando Alexa rodeó su cintura y profundizó el beso, dejó que lo hiciese.

—Llegas a besarme cuando terminé de cantar, y me caigo muerta. Lo juro.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que lo jures —le sonrió, colocándole bien el cuello de su camisa, y le acarició la mejilla tras hacerlo—. No estabas preparada para mí esa noche.

—Pero en el mundo paralelo donde nos conocemos con veinte años las dos, te habría cantado y habrías caído a mis pies.

—Supongo que esa seguridad es porque en esa otra realidad cantas mejor que en esta.

—Sí, justamente por eso —sonrió ampliamente, divertida por la broma. Después volvió a besarla, pegándola a la pared del establecimiento, y ella intentó controlar esas manos para no dar un espectáculo allí: una cosa era que no estuviesen pendientes de ellas, pero otra muy distinta es que si Alex empezaba a tocarla de ese modo no fuesen a hacer que lo estuvieran.

—Mi amor —la llamó, cortando el beso, y le gustó la forma en la que Alexa la miró.

—Dime, princesa —susurró.

—Me apetece comer algo de postre.

—¿Es una sugerencia sexual? Porque vale.

—No, es que he visto que hacen brownies caseros y quiero uno.

—Oh… Entiendo —tuvo que reír ante su derrota, pero le dio un fugaz beso y consiguió que fuese a por su postre.

La siguió con la mirada y se mordió el labio, porque iba a hacerlo, a pesar de que le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo ella sola. La otra vez tuvo el respaldo de Carmen y Laura, la hermana de su amiga que estaba de visita, y no fue ella la que dijo de salir a cantar eso de "Does your mother know?", le contó a Carmen la historia más o menos y le pareció divertido salir a cantarla.

Esa vez iba a elegir otra canción, estaba claro, y debido a que parecía que a su chica también le gustaba Shania Twain, ¿qué mejor canción para cantarle en el karaoke de un bar de Prescott? Una vez estuvo tras el micro y eligió la canción, vio que Alexa volvía a la mesa con dos brownies preparados para ella, cuando empezó a cantar la reconoció y se giró hacia ella, sentándose en su sitio sonriente.

 _Looks like we made it_

 _Look how far we've come my baby_

 _We mighta took the long way_

 _We knew we'd get there someday_

 _They said "I bet they'll never make it"_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together still going strong_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life_

 _You're still the one I love_

 _The only one I dream of_

 _You're still the one I kiss good night_

 _Ain't nothin' better_

 _We beat the odds together_

 _I'm glad we didn't listen_

 _Look at what we would be missin'_

 _They said "I bet they'll never make it"_

 _But just look at us holdin' on_

 _We're still together still goin' strong_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life_

 _You're still the one I love_

 _The only one I dream of_

 _You're still the one I kiss good night_

— _I'm so glad we made it. Look how far we've come my baby —_ admitía que le tembló un poco la voz, porque quizás la canción la sintió mucho y es que el camino que había recorrido con Alexa había sido perfecto. Y aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer a su lado.

X X X

Cuando salieron del bar se lo encontraron todo cubierto de nieve, y se sonrieron antes de que ella se acercase a abrazar a su novia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—No sabía que eras tan ñoña —fue lo primero que le dijo, besándola para que no le dijese nada—. Me ha encantado —confesó, acariciando su nariz con la suya y observando sus ojos de cerca.

—Te iba a cantar "That Don't Impress Me Much", pero es que en realidad me impresionas.

—Oh, oh, oh… —cantó los coros y la hizo sonreír—. ¿También te mantengo caliente en mitad de la noche?

—Sobre todo porque me mantienes caliente durante toda la noche —resaltó el "toda" con ese tono de voz que ponía y su cuerpo entero tembló.

La besó para quitarse un poco las ganas antes de continuar con su paseo hasta la casa donde se alojaban, y cuando se quedó satisfecha entrelazó sus dedos para caminar así juntas.

—Así que Shania Twain forma parte de nuestra banda sonora, ¿eh?

—Así es —se besaron de nuevo.

—Me la puedes cantar en nuestra otra realidad.

—Me parece bien —aceptó—. ¿Y esa noche es la que dices que nos besaríamos?

—Probablemente, no tiene que ser igual a lo que ha pasado en nuestra historia. En esa realidad hay cosas que cambian.

—Como por ejemplo que nos besemos tras cantar en el karaoke.

—Así es.

—¿Qué más cambiaría?

—Lexa y yo no seríamos gemelas. Demasiada casualidad, ¿no? —tuvo que reír, porque sería muy raro que no tuviese una gemela. Quizás porque estaba acostumbrada a que la tuviera—. ¿Te acostarías conmigo esa noche? —preguntó.

—Esa noche no. Sería demasiada casualidad que te saliese bien a la primera conmigo. Además, esto es una hipótesis, podrían cambiar muchas cosas. Tanto de nosotras mismas como de nuestro alrededor, no solo que Lexa y tú no fueseis gemelas.

—Pero, fuera como fuese, acabarías enamorada de mí —no fue una pregunta, así que simplemente asintió—. Genial. Una vez más, Alexa se gana a la chica sexy.

—Eso es relativo, Woods, la que se gana a la chica sexy soy yo.

Le gustaba cuando Raven le decía que era sexy, así que sonrió como respuesta.

Cruzaron la puerta exterior que las llevaría hasta la casa donde Taco las esperaría paciente, pero ella tenía otra idea en mente: abrazó a Raven por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello, agradeciendo internamente que girase levemente la cabeza y le dejase espacio para besarla a su antojo.

Lo único malo de estar centradas en ese beso fue que Raven perdió el equilibrio cuando Taco se lanzó hacia ellas y acabaron las dos en el suelo: ella sentada con Raven encima, ambas riéndose.

—Qué bruto eres, pequeñín.

Las dos se encargaron de darle caricias antes de que el animal se despidiese de ellas y se metiese en la cocina, escuchándose rápidamente que estaba comiendo. No dejó que Raven se levantase y giró su cabeza para atrapar sus labios en esa postura, dejándola en el suelo tumbada en cuestión de segundos y acomodándose sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? Mañana por la mañana voy a ir a traerte el mejor desayuno del mundo y nos lo comeremos en la cama. Delicioso.

—Me parece bien. ¿Ya sabes qué vas a traer? —ella lo afirmó con un murmullo.

—Para ti un café con una tarta que vi en la cafetería de aquí al lado con una pinta deliciosa.

—¿Y para ti?

—Un té con tortilla, huevo frito, salchichas, panceta, tortitas y tarta para finalizar. No puedo quedarme sin probarla.

—¿En serio? —la mujer se rio y ella asintió—. No dejas de comer, cariño.

—Lo quemo siempre por la noche, tranquila.

—¿Ahora quieres quemarlo? —le preguntó Raven, arqueando las caderas para que la sintiese contra su abdomen.

Contestó levantándose y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo, sujetando sus manos. Se quitaron las dos el abrigo, después la cogió en brazos, disfrutando de lo bien que estaban sus piernas rodeando su cintura, y se besaron con ganas mientras las dirigía a la habitación. Una vez cruzó el marco de la puerta, la cerró con su propio peso, dejando la espalda unos segundos apoyada sobre la madera: no es que Raven pesase, pero últimamente tenía menos resistencia. Tendría que volver al gimnasio.

—Alexa —suspiró la mujer que tenía cogida en brazos y ella le contestó con un murmullo para que hablase, pasando de besar sus labios a hacerlo por su mejilla, su mandíbula y llegar con facilidad a su cuello—. Quiero probar algo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, avanzando hacia la cama.

—He traído un vibrador.

—¿Desde cuándo vas sola a comprar a sex shops?

—Desde que quiero disfrutar más contigo.

Unió sus labios una vez más mientras la tumbaba en el colchón con ella encima y Raven no tardó en estar sobre ella, sentada en su abdomen. Entonces se levantó y empezó a subir su vestido por sus piernas hasta quitárselo por la cabeza, quedándose en sujetador y con esas medias más gruesas acorde con el tiempo invernal, sujetas por unos ligueros discretos para que no se notasen demasiado con el vestido que había llevado. Suspiró a la vez que deslizaba las manos por sus costados y sus caderas: adoraba esas curvas. Raven se agachó de nuevo y sus labios se encontraron, regalándose suaves caricias mientras se acariciaban mutuamente y suspiraban en la boca de la otra.

— _Te quiero, mi amor_ —le dijo Raven en español y ella se estremeció antes de contestarle lo mismo de igual manera.

La latina comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa botón a botón mientras bajaba repartiendo besos por la piel que descubría. Se mordió el labio mientras disfrutaba de aquellos labios recorriéndola completamente, y se dedicó a acariciar su pelo, que lo mantuvo algo más corto que antes, pero ya se podía denominar "melena larga". Gimió cuando le retiró el sujetador y atrapó su pezón con la boca, lamiéndolo de forma insistente, y estaba tremendamente sensible: sería el frío.

—Estás temblando —susurró Raven a milímetros de sus labios y ella simplemente tiró de su nuca para besarla de nuevo.

Su novia se incorporó y la desnudó completamente antes de instarla a que se colase bajo las mantas, mientras se terminaba de quitar la ropa ella misma también. Disfrutó de las vistas mientras se metía también debajo de ellas y se colocaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, esa vez piel con piel. Deslizó las manos por su espalda antes de gemir en su boca cuando la besó y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma firme contra su intimidad, otorgándole aquel placer que era muy suyo.

Porque desde que se perdió por primera vez en aquella mujer todos sus movimientos, besos y caricias eran únicas. Nunca habría encontrado eso con otra persona, lo tenía muy claro. Porque eso de que podían tocarte el alma era muy cierto, pero pocas lo conseguían.

Ella había encontrado la suya hacía mucho tiempo.

X X X

Llevaba despierta un buen rato, porque Alexa había salido pronto de allí suponía que para ir a por el desayuno, pero estaba tardando. Quizás era el día en el que todo el mundo decidía no hacer el desayuno e iba a pedirlo. Inspiró con fuerza antes de destaparse, porque hacía mucho frío y estaba completamente desnuda. Sonrió porque la noche anterior consiguió su objetivo, aunque le costó bastante encontrar el punto, pero Alexa la guio bastante bien hasta que dio con él. Sintió un escalofrío y de repente dejó de hacer tanto frío a su alrededor cuando recordó el rostro de su novia gimiendo eso de "ahí, justo ahí, Rave".

—Dios —susurró antes de entrar en el baño y abrir la ducha con el agua caliente.

Sabía que si le dejaba mandar un rato y hacerle lo que quisiera estaría más excitada y no le costaría encontrar zonas más hinchadas. Al menos fue bien preparada con los distintos juguetes, aunque solo utilizó el vibrador durante más tiempo como acompañamiento de su lengua y sus dedos.

Salió de la ducha y fue hacia la cama con el albornoz puesto, encontrándose a Alexa allí sentada, muy seria. Le extrañó que estuviese así, porque ni había levantado la mirada.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —le preguntó a la vez que retiraba algunos mechones de su rostro y los colocaba tras su oreja, ganándose una mirada verde con un brillo que no supo identificar.

—Rave… —murmuró y ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba de repente tan nerviosa?

—¿Ha pasado algo? —la verdad era que se asustó un poco, porque pocas veces había visto a Alexa así.

—No te asustes —la frenó y sujetó su mano, pudiendo notar que temblaba levemente—. He estado pensando.

Le venía muy mal que fuese tan lento hablando, porque el estar seria, nerviosa y "he estado pensando", todo junto era un poco aterrador. Esperó tan solo tres segundos a que hablase, y cuando vio que no lo hizo, porque quizás seguía pensando lo que fuera, Alexa habló.

—Mi regla suele ser irregular —dijo mordiéndose el labio—, y me ha venido super bien no tenerla para este fin de semana, pero, a pesar de la irregularidad, creo que ya me debería haber bajado.

La sonrisa que se le escapó a su novia hizo que su corazón empezase a bombear con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Estaba insinuando…?

—Alex… —susurró y entonces vio una prueba de embarazo a su lado.

—No me la he hecho aún —adelantó—, pero… voy a hacerlo ahora y quería que…

La besó de forma intensa, porque se estaba muriendo al verla así, y porque la vena materna se le había despertado de nuevo con aquella insinuación. Se le había retrasado la regla a Alexa y ya comenzaba a sentir los nervios mientras la acompañaba al baño para que se hiciese la prueba. Ambas estaban completamente nerviosas, a pesar de que la anterior había sido negativa. Y realmente lo pensaba e intentaba no ilusionarse demasiado, pero es que Alexa estaba demasiado expectante y le estaba contagiando todas sus emociones. Incluso estaban las dos ya con los ojos algo lagrimosos. ¿Y si sentía algo realmente? ¿Y si esa vez era diferente a hacía unos seis meses aproximadamente?

Volvieron a la cama y Alexa y ella comenzaron a desayunar, intentando no hacer caso a la prueba, pero mirándola de reojo cada dos por tres.

—Llevo algunos días notando algo, Raven, no lo quise decir por si acaso era alguna cosa rara mía. Pero es que lo de la regla tiene que significar algo, ¿no? Es que puede ser que…

—Mírala —le mandó, apartando la bandeja para colocarse frente a ella y dejando que sus rodillas se tocasen, porque ya había pasado el tiempo necesario para poder comprobarlo.

Lo puso bocabajo entre sus manos y su novia la llamó suavemente. La miró, directamente a esos ojos verdes, y Alexa la besó. Ella sujetó sus mejillas y le devolvió el gesto, porque las dos estaban increíblemente nerviosas en ese momento y era una buena forma de calmarse, aunque fuese un poco.

—¿Lista?

—Cariño, salga lo que salga, vamos a ser felices, ¿vale?

—Ya soy feliz, Rave —le contestó lo mismo que la última vez.

No pudo evitar volver a besarla intensamente, y dejó la mano en su nuca mientras miraba hacia la prueba y Alexa iniciaba la cuenta atrás antes de girarla entre sus manos.

 **X X X**

 **Hola, queridas y queridos lectores de Nuestro momento.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Soy lo peor, PERO tan solo vais a tener que esperar hasta mañana para ver si esta vez sí o no. ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Bueno, yo lo sé, y Ralexa también lo saben ya.**

 **De verdad que no sabéis la depresión en la que entras cuando acabas un fic, espero que juntas podamos afrontar este "duelo".**

 **Ha sido un viaje indescriptible el escribir esta historia de la profesora Reyes y la alumna/profesora Woods. Su historia de amor salió sola, fluía mientras escribía, y creo que eso es lo que la hace tan especial para mí. Espero haber conseguido que lo fuese también para vosotras (mayoría mujeres, lo siento).**

 **Muchas gracias por cada comentario, voto y lectura entre las sombras.**

 **Nos leemos mañana con el epílogo, que espero que os emocione tanto como a esta tortuga.**

 **PD: Las canciones son las siguientes, por si queréis la traducción, escucharlas o cantarlas en el karaoke.**

 **Shania Twain - I'm gonna getcha good!**

 **Shania Twain - You're still the one.**


	38. Epílogo: eterno

**Epílogo: Eterno.**

Miró una vez más la fotografía, se sabía su cara de memoria. Tras tantos años sería raro no hacerlo, porque nada más la tenía delante se quedaba embobada con su presencia. Muchos años y muchas cosas compartidas, demasiadas. Por eso estaba preparando ese regalo, porque su cumpleaños era al mes siguiente y quería que fuese especial. Y que recordase junto a ella cada momento, cada fotografía.

Cogió otra instantánea distinta, esa era de verano y salía abrazada a ella, ambas sonrientes. Sintió calor en sus mejillas cuando se permitió recorrer el cuerpo de Raven, completamente bronceado y en bikini, mostrando aquellas piernas espectaculares. En serio. E.S.P.E.C.T.A…

—¿Por qué siempre estás aquí encubierta? —suspiró al escuchar aquella voz de pito que había interrumpido su deletreo de la palabra "espectaculares", y se giró para ver a la pequeña Dahlia mirándola con aquellos enormes ojos verdes.

—¿Encubierta? Será encerrada, Dal.

—Encerrada. ¿Por qué estás aquí encerrada? —preguntó, y se estiró para ver lo que estaba haciendo—. ¡Es mami! —se puso contenta al distinguirla, y suspiró antes de cogerla en brazos y dejar que se sentase en sus piernas.

—Sí, es tu mami —la complació, cogiendo el marco de fotos y girándolo para que su prima viese cómo estaba quedando su regalo—. Es para su cumpleaños, pero no se lo puedes decir.

—No, prima Juno, no podría hacer eso.

—Gracias, prima Dahlia —le agradeció.

—¿Por qué no sale mamá en ninguna? —preguntó con su inocencia infantil, y ella frunció el ceño.

¿Estaba celosa de su tía Alex? Podría ser. ¿Que la quería mucho y le perdonaba que estuviese con su novia Raven? Sí, de momento estaba perdonada, pero porque sabía que tenía que crecer un poco más para que una persona como Raven Reyes se fijase en una pringada como ella.

—No sale tu mamá porque es un regalo de mí para tu mami Raven. Así que solo salimos las dos.

—Ahhh… —dijo completamente entendida—. ¿Te gusta mis uñas? —preguntó de pronto, extendiendo los deditos hacia arriba para que viese el destrozo que se había hecho con el pintauñas rosa que le habría dejado su tía Clarke seguramente. Todas la tenían muy mimada, y Dahlia tan solo quería cosas rosas. De modo que así iba: con dos coletas de color rosa, un vestido rosa, unas converses rosas, y las uñas rosas.

—Me gustan mucho tus uñas.

—¡Puedo pintártelas! —ofreció rápidamente.

—No, gracias, Dahlia. No me gusta llevar las uñas pintadas.

—¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño, girándose para mirarla fijamente.

—Porque si me pinto las uñas, se me caen los dedos —mintió y Dahlia se llevó las dos manitas a la boca, completamente sorprendida.

—No pasa nada, prima Juno —cogió sus mejillas con ambas manos y las apretó, consiguiendo que se le pusiera cara de pez—. No necesitas pintarte las uñas, eres muy guapa.

—Gracias —dijo, y Dahlia a continuación le dio un beso en la frente muy sonoro, dio un salto para ir al suelo y sacar juguetes de un baúl que tenía ahí—. Después tienes que recogerlo, ¿eh?

—¡Sí! —gritó, cogiendo un peluche y levantándose para irse de la habitación.

—Dahlia —la llamó antes de que saliese por la puerta, y a la pobre le costó frenar su carrera, dando algunos pasitos de más.

—¿Qué? —dijo con su voz de pito.

—¿Has venido con los abuelos o con mamá y mami?

—Mamá y mami.

Respiró hondo tras la respuesta de su prima y decidió levantarse para saludar. A lo mejor tenía suerte y Raven le daba un beso como saludo. Bajó las escaleras y a la primera que se encontró fue a su tía, que hablaba con Dahlia, preguntándole si había pedido por favor ese peluche. La niña dijo que sí. Menuda mentirosilla. Aunque tenían ese trato. Total, ella siempre que podía dormía en su habitación para estar más tiempo con Raven.

—Menuda barriga, tía —le dijo a la doble de su madre, que sonrió ampliamente al verla.

—¡Juno! ¿Ya sabes de qué te vas a disfrazar? —le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

—Ya lo verás—contestó, mirando alrededor, sin saber dónde se encontraba su "otra tía".

—¿Estás buscando a Raven? —paró en seco, y cuando se giró vio a su tía sonriendo con diversión, consiguiendo que su rostro se tornase rojo intenso—. Está fuera ayudando a tus madres a poner la mesa.

No dijo nada, porque le daba mucha vergüenza la forma en la que su tía la miraba cuando mencionaba a Raven. Pasó por su lado para salir al jardín y entonces la vio casi a cámara lenta mientras se hacía una coleta antes de coger en brazos a Dahlia, que le enseñaba las uñas a su madre Lexa. Llevaba unos vaqueros pegados y la chaqueta de cuero, le encantaba cuando iba con ese estilo, a pesar de que siempre pensó que los vestidos le quedaban muy bien. Además, podía notar que estaba increíblemente más guapa desde que su prima pequeña nació.

—Juno —dijo cuando sus ojos conectaron y ella fue a decir algo, pero no le salió nada—. ¿Cómo estás? —Raven le acarició el pelo mientras le sonreía aún con Dahlia en brazos.

—Bien —contestó. Uf, es que no le salía nada más.

—¿Y el colegio?

—Bien.

Raven rio suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla antes de escuchar a su hija, que le hablaba con aquella voz característica de niña pequeña.

—¿Vamos a jugar al juego?

—¿Qué juego, cariño?

—El… juego —la niña se quedó pensativa y ya sabía al que se refería, pero no le saldría el nombre.

—A… —le ayudó Raven y la niña frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente—. Je…

—¡ _Drel! Ajedrel —_ terminó Dahlia risueña.

—Ajedrez —corrigió a la niña, que empezó a reírse tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

Las gemelas pasaron por su lado rápidamente cada una en una bicicleta y Dahlia pidió a su madre que la bajase para corretear tras ellas. Raven se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras cogía con dos dedos su barbilla. Se miraron y le sonrió tímidamente antes de verla ir de nuevo a ayudar a colocar los platos para la comida familiar de ese día.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando su tía Alex la abrazó por la espalda y pudo notar su barriga contra ella: su próximo primito. Esa vez venía por fin un chico a la familia.

X X X

Habían decidido cambiarse el disfraz todas juntas en la casa de Lexa y Clarke para ir por su barrio, ya que estaba formado por casas unifamiliares. Donde ellas vivían eran pisos y sería más complicado ir pidiendo caramelos con las más pequeñas de la familia.

—Tengo ganas de ir con la prima Juno —anunció Dahlia, estirando el brazo para que la ayudase a meterlo en el abrigo. Ella sonrió, agachándose frente a la niña para colocárselo bien y abrochárselo.

—¿Y con Taylor y Tracy?

—No —frunció los labios y ella le apartó el flequillo levemente, observando los ojos verdes que tenía.

Quizás tras lo mal que lo pasaron Alexa y ella al no quedarse embarazadas, tuvieron la suerte de que, realmente, Dahlia fuese una mezcla perfecta entre las dos. Porque le recordaba mucho a ella de pequeña, y el color más oscuro de su piel y su cabello no dejaba mucho lugar a la duda de que también era hija suya, a pesar de que la madre gestante fuese Alexa. Además de que cuando veía que le salía a su hija algún gesto de su otra madre se le saltaba algún latido del corazón. Estaba siendo increíble aquella época con su novia, ahora a la espera de su segundo hijo.

—¿Cómo me veis? —se escuchó a Alex tras ella, y tan solo de ver la reacción de la niña, se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Así que rodó los ojos antes de tiempo mientras su hija se tapaba la boca para ahogar distintas carcajadas.

—¿Ya te has vestido? —Alexa soltó una risita y ella la recorrió con la mirada.

"Vayamos de camioneros gays", eso fue lo que le dijo. Aunque sabía que solo era una excusa para poder ponerse bigote. Así que iba con una gorra antigua que le robó a su padre, un bigote espeso, las cejas se las había pintado para hacerlas más gruesas, y una camisa de cuadros de las suyas, que obviamente no le abrochaba por el vientre de nueve meses que tenía. Se tuvo que reír al ver que se había dibujado vello debajo del ombligo.

—Eso es desagradable —rio mientras le pasaba el dedo por la línea negra y se la extendía.

—¿Está guapa mami? —le pidió opinión a Dahlia, que se descubrió la boquita.

—No.

La niña rio de nuevo mientras Alexa se llevaba la mano al pecho. Tocada y hundida.

—¿Está guapa mami? —arqueó las cejas y la miró a ella, negó con la cabeza divertida antes de darle un beso en los labios muy suave.

—Siempre estás guapa —le dijo, consiguiendo que sonriese—. Ponte algo encima, no cojas frío. Yo llevaré los disfraces de Dahlia y mío.

—Esta bien, pero no te pierdas los detalles.

Alexa fue caminando hacia el perchero y ella sonrió al ver que tenía los pantalones algo bajados y se le veía levemente el culo. Se acercó a ella y le subió el pantalón, escuchándose sus protestas entre risas. Sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de su hija hablarle a Taco mientras cogía los disfraces.

—No nos vamos para siempre, Tato. Venimos por la noche porque es Halloween, tienes que cuidar de la casa —dio las pautas que había escuchado a Alexa darle desde siempre. Y, desde que empezó a hablar lo llamaba "Tato" y parecía que no iba a cambiarle el nombre de momento.

Se colocó ella también algo por encima y salieron del piso, cerrando tras ellas cuando se despidieron del pequeño gran guardián de la casa. Dahlia fue por el pasillo de la mano con Alex y le dio al botón del ascensor ella misma, dirigiéndose al garaje para ir a su destino: la casa de sus cuñadas.

Alexa estiró el brazo mientras bajaban y le acarició la nuca y las dos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice antes de dirigirse al coche. Su novia se encargó de guardar el equipaje que llevaban, porque Dahlia decía que quería dormir con Juno, aunque sabía que al final diría que no, que quería irse con mami. ¿Alexa la tenía mimada? Sí, mucho. Tenía razón en lo del poli bueno y el poli malo.

—Cariño, no podemos poner los dibujos en el coche.

—¿Por qué? —Dahlia puso pucheros mientras ella la colocaba en su asiento y le ponía el cinturón.

—¿A cuánto está la casa de la prima Juno?

—Un, dos, tres… ¡ya! —contó con sus dedos y sonrió ampliamente.

—No te da tiempo a ver dibujos, ¿no?

—Es verdad —acabó aceptando. Al menos no era demasiado dramas como su otra madre.

—Toma, te he traído a Pin —Alexa le tendió un oso de peluche desde el asiento del copiloto y Dahlia lo cogió mientras cantaba a la vez que su madre la letra que se inventaron sobre Pin, con la melodía de una serie de dibujos.

Esas tonterías era lo que conseguía que estuviese sonriente las veinticuatro horas.

Habían puesto las canciones de Dahlia, era lo que tenía el tener una niña pequeña: canciones infantiles en cada viaje en coche. Lo que no esperó al estar girando la calle donde vivían Lexa y Clarke, fue que Alexa la llamase con esa voz asustada. Giró la cabeza levemente y el deja vu fue grande, porque hizo lo mismo cuando Dahlia decidió que era su hora.

—¿Mi amor? —le dijo, frenando al verla hacer aquellas respiraciones profundas que le enseñaron.

—He roto aguas —Dios—. He… Roto… Aguas…

—¿Por qué rompes el agua? —preguntó Dahlia detrás de ellas y la vio ladear la cabeza confundida por el espejo retrovisor.

—Alexa, tranquila, no es la primera vez, ¿vale? —le acarició la cara, pero es que estaba con ese bigote y no podía concentrarse—. Quítate el bigote, vamos al hospital.

—¿Por qué vamos al hospital? —se escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hija—. ¿El abuelo está malo?

—No, cariño, el abuelo está bien —le contestó mientras volvía a arrancar y se dirigía hacia el hospital, pulsando los botones del manos libre para llamar a Lexa—. Tu hermanito viene ya, mi vida —miró a Dahlia y la niña se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—¡Mi hermanito! ¡Mi hermanito! —canturreó mientras Alexa intentaba relajarse sujetándose el vientre con las dos manos.

—¿Raven? —se escuchó la voz de Juno y fue a hablar, pero Dahlia se adelantó.

—¡Prima Juno! ¡Vamos a comprar a mi hermano!

Alexa soltó una risita entre inspiraciones y ella sonrió también por la ocurrencia de su hija. Después le pidió a Juno que le dijese a cualquiera de sus madres que Alexa estaba de parto y que iban hacia el hospital.

X X X

—Esto es muy lento —se quejó, aguantando el dolor y mirando a Raven a su izquierda, que le quitaba el sudor de la frente y se la acariciaba.

—¿Te pensabas que el gran César no iba a tener una entrada triunfal? —le sonrió la latina, y ella buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos—. Quítate esto, anda —su novia le dio un tirón del bigote, y ella se quejó. Al menos la ropa se la habían quitado ya, pero la sorpresa de los médicos al verla así disfrazada no fue pequeña.

Al menos sus padres llegaron en un suspiro al hospital y, aunque Dahlia se puso a llorar queriendo meterse dentro con ellas, sabía que se les ocurriría algo para relajarla. Quizás eso de "comprar a su hermano" en su pequeña mente no implicaba que tuvieran que desaparecer tantas horas. Quizás Lexa y Clarke se la llevasen a pedir caramelos por allí, por ello les dejó las llaves del coche de Raven, por si quería cambiarse.

Se concentró en las respiraciones y en aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban con tanto cariño. Su relación era increíble, como siempre, añadiéndose a ella la aventura de ser madres. Y lo estaban haciendo muy bien, porque Dahlia era un tesorito rosita. Estaba completamente enamorada de ella, y sabía que César iba a afianzar más el lazo de su relación con Raven e iban a hacerlas disfrutar muchísimo de los dos. Y de momento no tenían pensado ninguno más. Con César se quedó embarazada a la primera, con su propio óvulo, y le gustó mucho irle explicando a Dahlia por qué le iba creciendo la barriga, el nombre de su hermano lo eligió ella misma: y a sus mamis les encantó.

El dolor se hizo más intenso y vio cómo, quienes fuesen aquellas profesionales, se asomaban a sus partes nobles. Miró a Raven frunciendo el ceño y apretando su mano.

—No vas a morirte —se adelantó su novia y ella contestó con un suspiró y un gemido dolorido.

—Si sucediese… Eres a lo que más he querido en mi vida —se despidió mientras hablaba con voz algo ahogada, Raven negó sonriente, besando el dorso de su mano—. Dahlia y tú habéis sido increíbles. Y espero que este cabrón os haga felices.

Esa vez dio un grito, y la enfermera avisó de que estaba ya todo listo.

—Mi amor, estás preparada. Ya sabes, como practicamos —Raven agarró su mano con las dos suyas y respiró con ella, de forma exagerada para que la siguiera.

—Dime que me quieres al menos, por si no salgo de esta —lo dijo y notó que los ojos le picaban. Estaba a punto de pedir anestesia general…

—Te quiero muchísimo. Y no vas a morirte —sonrió.

—Eso espero, porque quiero conocerlo.

—Lo vas a conocer, mi vida.

Raven rio suavemente, besando otra vez su mano y limpiándole una lágrima que se le escapó.

Se concentró en las indicaciones de los profesionales y Raven le ayudó a mantener la calma, aunque a veces se le olvidaba y gemía de forma dolorosa, sintiendo todo el cuerpo empapado. Y no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo en ello, pero cuando escuchó el llanto de su hijo todo se paró. Susurró que Raven fuese la primera que lo cogiese, porque hizo lo mismo con Dahlia y ya en sus brazos se calmó, sin necesitar que le diese de mamar de momento.

Sonrió agotada mientras veía a su novia emocionada con el pequeño en brazos, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado para que lo viera. No iba a decir que era la cosa más bonita que había visto, por razones obvias, pero una vez pareciese un bebé de verdad seguramente lo sería. Acarició su mejilla humedecida y después alzó el rostro para que Raven la besase.

—Somos madres otra vez —murmuró mientras la latina dejaba que se llevasen a César para hacerle pruebas y lavarlo mientras se hacían cargo de ellas.

—Sí, mi amor —se inclinó de nuevo para besarla—. Voy a avisar a la gente y a llamar a mis padres, ¿vale? —le dijo con cariño y ella asintió.

Si su familia era especial antes, ahora lo iba a ser aún más, porque ahora no solo la componían Raven, Taco y ella: en esos momentos estaban la pequeña Dahlia y César, el nuevo integrante. Y ya se estaba emocionando nada más de pensar en la carita de su hija al ver a su hermanito.

X X X

Dahlia la miraba fijamente con la pajita del zumo entre los labios, alternando entre su rostro y el de César. Analizaba la situación mientras en la televisión salían sus dibujos favoritos, pero nada parecía tan importante como ver cómo su hermano cenaba. Raven estaba en la cocina preparando la cena de ellas dos mientras ella se ocupaba de que Dahlia se terminara todo lo del plato y de que su hijo pequeño también comiese.

—¿Por qué César come por tu teta? —preguntó extrañada, ya estaba tardando en hacerlo.

—César no tiene dientes, no puede comer solito. Necesita que mamá le dé de comer.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Hamburguesas? —preguntó con ilusión—. Yo prefiero hamburguesa a esto… —se quejó dándole a las verduras con el gigantesco tenedor de plástico que tenía.

—El truco es mezclarlo con el pescado, cariño, así saben menos.

—Pero se me ha acabado… —puso morros.

—Que no se entere mamá… —abrió la boca y la niña se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía ampliamente. Total, le quedaba nada, en un mismo tenedor lo puso todo y se lo comió para que Raven no regañase a su primogénita por dejar cosas en el plato.

—¿Por qué no sacas la comida en un plato y come como yo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Porque no es comida, Dal, es leche.

—¡Como las vacas!

—Exactamente —rio.

—¿Mamá también le da de comer? —volvió a colocarse la pajita entre los labios y la miró con curiosidad, mientras cambiaba César de pecho.

—No, le da de comer la mamá que ha tenido la barriga.

—¡Tú!

—Yo —sonrió y dio un beso rápido en la nariz de la niña cuando se puso de pie en el sofá para asomarse a ver a su hermano.

La niña sonrió ampliamente con el beso y le cogió la cabeza para darle uno en la frente, volviendo a observar a César.

—¿Cuándo podrá jugar?

—Pronto.

—Un, dos, tres… ¡ya! —dijo mientras daba un salto del sofá y bajaba al suelo.

—Dahlia, ten cuidado —le advirtió, volviendo a apoyarse contra el respaldo cuando vio que su hija no se había partido ninguna costilla.

La niña sonrió ampliamente antes de recoger su bandeja e ir hacia la cocina. La escuchó desde allí con esa voz que tenía tan mona, diciéndole a Raven que se lo había comido todo y que quería un postre. Cuando la vio venir con un helado, rodó los ojos: luego ella era la que la mimaba. Miró la hora y suspiró, iban a tenerla levantada un buen rato, porque el chocolate la volvía hiperactiva.

—¿Vemos una peli luego? —le preguntó a la niña, que asintió con el bigote manchado de nata.

—¿Todos los bebés comen así? —dijo cuando se sentó otra vez a su lado.

Ella le tendió una servilleta de las que tenía apoyadas en el muslo, sabiendo que iba a pringarse entera.

—Depende.

—¿De qué depende?

—De la mamá.

—Pero yo no he comido de tu teta.

—Realmente sí —contestó entre risas, sobre todo al ver la cara de repugnancia de la niña.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Raven, asomándose desde el respaldo del sofá y acariciando la mejilla de César, que seguía entretenido.

—No tiene fiebre ya y está comiendo bien.

—¿Le has puesto el termómetro o lo has hecho a ojo?

—He desarrollado el superpoder de las madres para saberlo sin usar ningún objeto —se defendió.

—¡Mami es una super mami! —le apoyó Dahlia y Raven rio antes de mirar a su hija mayor.

—Tú estás muy despiertas, ¿no?

—Mami ha dicho que vamos a ver una película.

—Está bien —aceptó—, pero una cortita.

—¡Bien! —Dahlia alzó los bracitos antes de acercarse a darle un beso a Raven, manchándola de helado.

—César se está quedando dormido ya —anunció sin dejar de mirarlo.

—La cena está lista. Nada más volvamos, cenamos con la película puesta.

Asintió mientras se levantaba con César en brazos tras bajarse la camiseta. Dahlia fue también con ellas por el pasillo y pidió que la cogiese Raven para ver cómo arropaba al bebé para que durmiese. Uno de dos dormidos. Dahlia iba a costar un poco más.

—Cuando sea más alta, ¿podré taparlo yo? —preguntó Dahlia mientras volvían al salón.

—Cuando seas más alta, César será más grande también —respondió Raven, acariciándole el pelo a la niña.

—¿De verdad? —se asombró.

—Sí, pero puedes arroparlo también si quieres, Dahlia. Yo arropaba a tu tía Lexa para que durmiese bien.

—¿De verdad? —repitió.

—Sí. Así somos las mejores hermanas.

—Yo quiero ser la mejor hermana también.

Raven y ella se miraron sonrientes. Dejaron a Dahlia terminándose el helado mientras ellas preparaban la mesa para cenar también. Y para cuando terminaron la comida, Dahlia estaba dormida en el sofá.

—Temía que no se durmiera nunca —confesó Raven mientras la cogía en brazos y se dirigían a la habitación de la niña.

—Estaba un poco hiperactiva, la verdad —sonrió mientras retiraba las sábanas para que la introdujese ahí.

—Estoy agotada hoy —suspiró, dejándola en la cama y mirando a la niña con una sonrisa mientras le echaba el pelo hacia atrás y le daba un suave beso en la frente.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Nos tienes que mantener —bromeó y Raven la acercó para besarla en los labios.

Tras ese beso, le dio uno también a su primera hija, antes de salir de la habitación y entornar la puerta. Fueron hacia el salón para recoger los platos e insistió en lavarlos ella, mientras Raven terminaba de limpiar la vitrocerámica y la encimera. Después le propuso ver algo o ir directamente a la cama: Raven eligió lo segundo, y ella no iba a quejarse porque estaba también sin pilas.

Una vez se asearon y se acomodaron en la cama con el pijama, dejó que Raven se colocase sobre su brazo, abrazándola por la cintura. Se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron antes de inclinarse para besarse despacio.

—Esta siendo todo idílico, pero te echo de menos.

—Y yo a ti. Los días son largos sin que estés por aquí meneando este culito —bajó la mano, deslizándola por su espalda hasta agarrar el culo de Raven.

—Tengo que manteneros a los tres, mi baja por maternidad tiene que ser más corta.

—Eres preciosa —susurró, buscando de nuevo sus labios.

Suspiró cuando profundizaron el gesto, pero sin buscar nada más, tan solo besarse.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos? —preguntó Raven, acariciándole la nariz con la suya.

Sonrió, porque el recuerdo llegó solo.

 _Su profesora siguió limpiándole las lágrimas entretenida mientras ella disfrutaba de las caricias que le daban sus dedos y observaba cómo aquellos ojos marrones viajaban por su rostro, secando cada parte que notaba húmeda en él, antes de hablarle con voz cálida._

 _—Me gusta saber que no eres solo la chica que busca pasárselo bien, y que también tienes sentimientos, Woods —ambas se sonrieron levemente y se quedó mirando ese marrón, perdiéndose en ellos._

 _Vio cómo Raven contempló su boca, y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo mientras sentía una de sus manos bajar hasta su cuello, notando cómo delineaba su mandíbula con el pulgar. Entonces conectaron sus ojos a la vez. No le dio tiempo a procesar los movimientos que realizó antes de que los labios de su profesora se posaran suavemente sobre los suyos, haciéndola inspirar hondo al sentir lo suaves y cálidos que eran. Duró unos segundos antes de que se dejasen de tocar, pero mantuvieron la misma distancia que había entre sus rostros, respirando sobre la otra y con sus narices rozándose. ¿Raven la acababa de besar?_

 _Abrió los ojos para ver cómo lamía sus labios, y los volvió a cerrar, de forma automática, cuando ambas volvieron a unir sus labios al mismo tiempo. Atrapó el labio inferior de la mujer entre los suyos y se quedaron así unos segundos, sintiéndose mutuamente. No pudo evitar subir la mano para acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar cuando notó que temblaba levemente._

 _Movieron los labios a la vez, cambiando las posiciones, y no supo qué le gustó más: si tener su labio superior o el inferior. Jamás había besado a una persona así, de esa forma tierna y lenta, simplemente disfrutando de los labios de la otra. Llevó la mano a su nuca y pasó levemente la lengua por su labio superior, buscando su sabor, aunque fuese un poco, sin necesidad de ir más lejos, porque lo que necesitaba sentir era a esa mujer acariciándola suavemente. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo antes de volver a mover sus labios, y tuvo un escalofrío cuando la profesora acarició su brazo antes de agarrarlo y pegar un pequeño tirón hacia a ella, buscando más contacto._

 _El beso se rompió bruscamente, y se sintió mal al ver la expresión del rostro de la latina, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo que acababa de pasar no debiera haber ocurrido nunca._

 _—Lo siento —dijo atropelladamente—. Mierda... —se lamentó, levantándose rápidamente y llevándose las manos a la cara—. Lo siento mucho, Alex. No debería haber hecho eso —arqueó sus cejas angustiada antes de girarse, dispuesta a irse de allí._

 _—Raven —susurró, estirando su brazo para agarrar su mano—, quédate, por favor —le pidió, y la mujer la miró sobre el hombro, mordiéndose el labio, antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado, sin soltar su mano—. Ya hablaremos de eso, ¿vale? —Raven asintió algo cabizbaja, dejando que ella acariciase el dorso de su mano con el pulgar—. Solo necesito que estés aquí conmigo —sus ojos conectaron con los suyos, y sintió que volvía a romperse—. ¿Puedes abrazarme? —pidió en un sollozo, acordándose de repente de todo lo sucedido otra vez._

 _Raven sonrió levemente y se tumbó en las colchonetas, abriendo sus brazos para que se apoyase en su pecho antes de acariciar su espalda suavemente para tranquilizarla._

 _—Todo se solucionará, Alex._

 _Se dio cuenta de cómo esa mujer la relajaba con tan solo su presencia, pero ahora que la tenía así, rodeándola con sus brazos, lo pudo notar mejor. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero su aroma, sus manos, su voz... toda ella le hacía estar bien dentro de todo lo mal que se encontraba en ese momento._

 _—¿Puedo acariciar tu pelo? —pidió, y ella asintió, soltándose la coleta—. Gracias._

 _Con su hermana siempre le había servido, y solo quería probar si con ella también. Apoyó el brazo en su tronco, y enredó sus dedos en el pelo sedoso de su profesora. Era difícil de explicar la sensación que la invadió, pero ahí estaba: llorando, embriagándose con el olor que desprendía el cuerpo de esa mujer, haciéndole tener la mente en blanco, y con ese calor en los labios tras el beso que se moría por repetir._

—Ese beso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —confesó observando aquel marrón.

—Todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces… —sonrió su novia.

Se colocó de lado en el colchón para mirarla de frente y la atrajo de nuevo a su boca, intentando que el beso fuese tal y como fue entonces: lento y nuevo para las dos. La primera vez que Raven besaba a una chica y la primera vez que ella sentía tanto con un beso. Y a pesar de los miedos y de las inseguridades de seguir adelante, ambas siguieron lo que les pedía desde el interior, robándose más besos, conociéndose y enamorándose de la otra. Luchando, sufriendo y encontrándose de nuevo para continuar con aquello que comenzaron a construir años atrás y que apenas había sido dañado. Porque estaban destinadas seguramente desde el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron en el campus universitario y porque sabía que no podrían separarse desde que sus labios se conocieron por primera vez.

Ambas sabían que su eternidad empezó en aquel momento.

 **X X X**

 **Fin.**

 **Uf, qué tristeza me recorre el cuerpo ahora mismo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo, el POV Juno y la pequeña Dahlia.**

 **Adoro a Dahlia, me encanta, la quiero como si fuese hija mía.**

 **Es duro despedirse de Raven y Alexa, muy duro.**

 **Muchas gracias por cada comentario, voto y lectura entre las sombras en esta historia que salió sola tras haber escrito con Juno Las dos caras del amor. Fue un flechazo lo que sentí con la relación Ralexa, y ya sabéis que estoy completamente obsesionada con la pareja. Pero es una obsesión buena (creo).**

 **Gracias, gracias y gracias por acompañarme, de verdad. Dice mucho que hayáis seguido aquí aunque no haya sido una historia Clexa, que era donde empecé en el fandom.**

 **Ha sido un placer escribir esto, espero que haya sido lo mismo para vosotras leerlo (por la historia y sensualidades, que ya sé qué me vais a comentar).**

 **Por cierto, ¿qué sensualidades Ralexa han sido vuestras favoritas? Así, por curiosidad y ya que saco el tema.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Ginsey.**

 **SPAM: No sé si me seguís en Twitter, pero anuncié que estas fiestas, antes de que acabe el año, daré nuevas noticias. Me aferro a esas noticias para no caer en la más profunda tristeza y no poder salir nunca de ahí. Esperaré vuestras opiniones y comentarios sobre estas.  
**


	39. CANTANDO BAJO LA NIEVE CAPÍTULO 1

**CANTANDO BAJO LA NIEVE**

Spinoff del Spinoff Nuestro momento.

* * *

1

El primer paso

Llevaba jugando al baloncesto desde que era una niña, siempre le había gustado la energía que se derrochaba en los partidos y había algo de relajante en el sonido que hacía las suelas de las zapatillas contra el suelo. Marcó otro tanto y dio un saltito mientras corría hacia su mitad de la pista, buscando a la persona a la que tenía que defender. Quedaba poco tiempo para el último descanso, y se moría por poder estar en el banquillo y beber agua. Además de apreciar el espectáculo. Miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraban las chicas animadoras y sonrió a una de ellas, que la miraba fijamente.

Cuando su amiga le sugirió que debía salir del armario, no pensó que iba a ser todo tan increíble. Porque desde que lo hizo las chicas casi le saltaban encima, algo que no había tenido antes, ¿de verdad pensaban que era heterosexual? Siempre había pensado que era poco disimulada a la hora de mirar a las chicas, y con las que estuvo antes se quedaron siempre en secreto por parte de las dos.

—Dios, se te cae la baba, Alex. —Escuchó a Courtney a su lado y se giró para enfocarla, lanzándole agua en la cara.

—Nadie dice nada cuando tú babeas por el entrenador.

—Está muy bueno. —Su amiga miró hacia el banquillo para observarlo mientras hablaba con otras chicas del equipo. Ella bufó antes de volver a contemplar a las animadoras bailando—. Grace ha perdido las bragas contigo.

Sonrió al escucharla y contempló a la chica en cuestión, recorriendo su cuerpo mientras bailaba y viendo que le dedicaba un guiño antes de darse una vuelta sobre sí misma. Uff.

Esa vez la que recibió agua fue ella: Courtney acababa de echársela toda por encima, provocando risas entre sus compañeras de equipo.

—¿Esta noche vienes a la fiesta, Alex? —preguntó Jessica, una de las animadoras, mientras pasaba por su lado.

—Viene Grace —canturreó Ofelia, abrazando a la susodicha.

—¿Despedida antes de Navidad? —preguntó con media sonrisa.

—Tenemos que hacer lo que deseamos hacer, porque después no nos vemos hasta el año que viene.

—Qué gran excusa. —Alzó las cejas y conectó la mirada con la de Grace—. ¿Te recojo? —le ofreció y la chica asintió antes de que el entrenador les mandase volver a la pista y terminar el partido.

Una vez salió de las duchas se despidió de sus amigas antes de subirse en la bicicleta y pedalear en dirección la residencia donde se hospedaba en el campus, pero antes tenía que hacer su parada de siempre: la cafetería librería que quedaba a unos cinco minutos de su calle.

Sí, le gustaba leer, pero lo que más le gustaba era la camarera que había allí. Era la chica más increíblemente guapa, y trabajaba los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde, además de los martes y jueves por las mañanas. Tenía una sonrisa impresionante y le encantaba recorrer su anatomía, quizás un poco babosa, pero es que si te colocaban semejante preciosidad frente a tus narices tenías que mirarla.

Entró a la cafetería tras dejar la bicicleta asegurada en su sitio, y miró entre la gente, viendo que estaba tan lleno como los viernes por la tarde solía estar. Quizás ni le tocaba a ella de camarera, qué putada. ¿Y dónde estaba? Inspeccionó el local, pero no la vio. ¿Y si no estaba? Bufó frustrada antes de sentarse en una de las mesas que más le gustaban: las del final que tenían sillones. La decoración era una pasada, y le encantaba tomarse allí un café mientras leía su libro. Y la miraba por encima de las páginas. Sinceridad ante todo.

—Ya pensaba que hoy no te veía, Alex.

Intentó que no se le notase el escalofrío cuando escuchó su voz, entonces miró hacia arriba para verla guardándose la libretita de notas en el bolsillo delantero del delantal que llevaba.

—Tenía que venir a verte, Raven.

La chica le dedicó una de esas sonrisas bonitas con aquella mirada de «no empieces», porque siempre empezaba. Miró esos labios que deseaba probar desde que la vio por primera vez.

—¿Lo de siempre? —le encantaba que se lo supiera, aunque su parte racional le decía que se lo sabía porque era una pesada y estaba ahí medio viviendo.

Asintió y la chica se giró sobre sí misma para ir hacia la barra, que estaba a la derecha una vez bajabas las escaleras. Colocó bien la bolsa de deporte en el suelo y sacó de la mochilita donde llevaba sus objetos personales su Kindle, abriendo el libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos. _Farenheit_ , de Ray Bradbury. Últimamente le había dado por la distopía, aunque sabía que pronto estaría leyendo cualquier otra cosa. El género no era importante si lograba atraparla entre sus páginas. Bueno, en el caso de un Kindle, ¿qué sería? Entre sus…

—Confiesa: ¿los compras o los descargas gratis? —Escuchó aquella voz que le provocaba tantos escalofríos. Porque confesaba que físicamente era una jodida diosa, pero es que hasta la voz la tenía sexi. Pondría la mano en el fuego para admitir que no era americana, o al menos no vivía allí desde hace mucho, porque tenía un acento que le volvía loca.

—Los compro. Soy una tía legal.

Observó sus brazos mientras levantaba la cafetera y vertía el líquido en su taza, y como siempre le echó de más porque no le decía eso de «ya» antes de que cambiase a la leche. Tenía que hacer algún deporte, porque estaba tonificada. Vio que sonreía antes de contestarle.

—No tienes que fingir delante de mí, Alex.

—Admito que me he descargado alguno, pero ahora mismo pago una cuota para poder leer de forma legal. Además, algo debe sacar para comer la gente que escribe, ¿no?

—Eso creo. —La chica la miró divertida antes de asomarse para ver qué leía.

—Es _Farenheit_ —le explicó.

—Cuando lo leas me dices qué te ha parecido. —Asintió de nuevo, echándole azúcar a su café mientras Raven recuperaba la cafetera y el recipiente de la leche—. Lo malo de los Kindle es que no se puede cotillear qué leen.

—¿Eres de las que mira las portadas de los libros que lee la gente en el metro?

—¿Tú no? Eres una chica a la que le gusta observar. O esa es la impresión que me da.

Uf. Si es que daba igual lo que le hubiera dicho, ella tenía que intentarlo siempre, porque ¿y si algún día resultaba que sí? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que una chica como Raven se fijase en ella? Una vez más, su boca fue más rápida que su parte más racional:

—¿Sigues siendo hetero? —le preguntó y sonrió al verla poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes? Hasta ahora no había escuchado hablar de ti.

—¿Ya voy teniendo reputación? Espero que no te creas todos los rumores que oyes por ahí. —Rio divertida antes de girar su taza, poniendo morros al darle la vuelta completa—. ¿Hoy tampoco me das tu número?

La chica soltó una risita antes de girarse y desaparecer. Suspiró satisfecha por la conversación, parecía que en cada encuentro hablaban un poco más. No esperaba que nunca cediese, porque obviamente la heterosexualidad que desprendía le hacía hasta daño. Pero era su amor platónico de siempre. Así que mientras tuviese dos piernas que le llevasen hasta la cafetería, iría allí a verla.

XXX

Dejó el delantal en la percha de la despensa, lo que significaba descanso hasta la semana siguiente. Miró el reloj de pared y suspiró, porque una vez más salía más tarde de lo normal. Recogió su bolso de la taquilla y se colocó el abrigo antes de salir a la calle. No caminó demasiado cuando una bicicleta pasó por su lado.

—Te explotan ahí dentro —habló Alexa mientras pedaleaba lentamente para ir a su ritmo.

—Las horas extra están mejor pagadas.

—Si no tuvieran camareras guapas, la gente no pasaría tanto tiempo ahí dentro.

Tuvo que reírse. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí a la salida de su trabajo, así que la pudo ver en otro contexto que no fuese sentada en un sillón de cuero bajo la luz de una de las lámparas de la cafetería. La chica era muy guapa, era una belleza que incluso a ella le sorprendía, sobre todo sus ojos y su boca. Parecía haber sido diseñada para la perfección, porque también tenía un cuerpo que cuidaba bastante bien —hacía poco tuvo la noticia de que jugaba al baloncesto—. Además de que hacía poco le confirmaron que Alex era homosexual —antes creía que bisexual, por el hecho de que tonteaba con ella en la cafetería, aunque al principio pensaba que no iba en serio—. Era una pena que no estuviese disponible para el campo masculino, sabía de uno que estaba loco por ella: su compañero en el café. Nada más había que verle la cara cuando llegaba la chica cada día.

La noticia de que era lesbiana le llegó porque Grace les contó que era bisexual, y confesó que se sentía así desde que se fijó en esa tal «Alexa», que casualmente decidió salir del armario por todo lo alto besándose en público con una chica. ¿Novia? No lo supieron, Grace no dio más detalles.

En esos momentos, la chica frenó la bicicleta justo frente a ella.

—Sal conmigo.

Así sin más y mirándola fijamente con aquella sonrisa de lado.

—No me gustan las chicas —rechazó amablemente, pero la jugadora de baloncesto no eliminó la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te gustan? —preguntó.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien, Alexa.

—¿Cuál es la excusa verdadera entonces? Es para volver a pedírtelo si me entero de que te quedas soltera.

—Tienes fama de estar con muchas. —Se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—He dicho que no te creas todos los rumores sobre mí.

—Y si me baso en lo que sé: te gusta el café con leche, más café que leche, el chocolate, leer y montar en bicicleta.

—Más que suficiente para darme una oportunidad.

—No creo que funcionase —se burló, suprimiendo una sonrisa y rodeando la bicicleta de la chica para continuar con su camino.

—Puedo hacer que funcione. —Escuchó tras ella, y volvió a tenerla a su lado.

—Voy a contarte algo sobre mí.

—Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. —Sonrió y ella se acercó hasta donde estaba.

—Necesito más que una simple noche de pasión.

Alexa se bajó de la bicicleta y dejó que se cayese al suelo, antes de dar un paso hacia ella, quedando más cerca.

—Puedo darte más que una simple noche de pasión.

—No es lo que he oído de ti —contestó sin dejar que aquella pequeña distancia le influyera en mantener la voz firme.

—Sal conmigo y conozcámonos.

—No. —Sonrió y le gustó ver cómo la chica también lo hacía, dando un paso hacia atrás y suspirando.

—Te estoy pidiendo una cita. No una noche de pasión.

—¿Cómo son las citas contigo? —La chica volvió a subirse en su bicicleta cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Ven a una y te lo enseño.

—No insistas.

—Soy muy pesada cuando quiero algo.

Rio suavemente y no le molestó la compañía de Alex, la verdad. Miró a su lado y la vio pedaleando, distraída, y de repente conectaron sus miradas y se aguantó la risa cuando la muy tonta se cayó al suelo. Confesaba que nunca había dudado de su sexualidad, siempre había pensado que era heterosexual. Bueno, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, simplemente había estado con distintos chicos y nunca había sentido ningún tipo de atracción por alguna chica. Alexa fue la primera que flirteó de ese modo con ella. ¿Le desagradaba? No, para nada, le parecía divertido. Al menos no se lo tomaba demasiado en serio, sobre todo por aquellas sonrisas que la jugadora de baloncesto adoptaba. Si se lo dijese para conseguirlo realmente, lo haría de otra forma, ¿no?

La ayudó a levantarse y enderezó la bicicleta mientras la chica se sacudía la ropa. Se dio cuenta de que se había hecho un pequeño arañazo en la barbilla y sacó un clínex para cubrirle la herida con él.

—Gracias —murmuró la chica.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —La recorrió con la mirada indicando si se había dado en algún otro lado más fuerte y Alexa negó como respuesta.

—Sal conmigo —pidió una vez más y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus labios y esa fue la primera vez que se preguntó cómo sería besar a una chica. Escuchó a Grace decir que la diferencia entre hacerlo con un chico y con una chica era indescriptible. Sonrió a Alexa y se insinuó un poco, para ver sus reacciones, y le gustó que aguantase el aliento cuando se acercó bastante a su boca antes de contestarle:

—No.

La chica se lamió los labios y ella la empujó ligeramente para abrirse paso de nuevo, escuchándola suspirar para soltar todo el aire contenido. No sabía por qué, pero la conoció hacía un par de meses, al inicio del curso, y tan solo con sus conversaciones simples en la cafetería sentía una especie de vínculo con ella. Le parecía muy agradable y divertida, además de interesante. Podrían hablar un poco más, quizás de ahí naciese una bonita amistad. Aunque no dejase de insinuarle cosas, no se sentía nada incómoda con aquellas palabras.

Alexa la acompañó hasta la residencia, despidiéndose hasta la próxima y pedaleando hasta el final de la calle. Se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista. ¿Y si tenía intenciones reales con ella? Comprobó el móvil y tenía varios mensajes en el grupo de sus amigas.

 **Jess:** ¿Cómo veis a Grace para su cita?

 **Jess:** (Foto de Grace posando)

Sonrió al verla, su amiga era muy guapa, tenía que admitirlo. Decidió responder:

 **Raven:** Está preciosa. ¿Con quién es la cita?

 **Ofelia:** La gran Alexa.

Frunció el ceño y miró al frente mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su habitación. Sacudió la cabeza mientras borraba cualquier pensamiento desagradable de su mente.

 **Raven:** Voy a prepararme yo también, que he salido más tarde.

 **Jess:** ¿Vendrá tu amor, Rave?

 **Raven:** Ya sabes que es discreto.

 **Grace:** ¿Algún día lo conoceremos?

 **Raven:** Algún día.

XXX

—Te digo en serio que se ha puesto a hablarme a esta distancia —lo dijo con la nariz de Courtney junto a la suya y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Quizás se acercó de más, pero Raven estuvo tan cerca que pudo sentir aquel «No» contra su boca.

—Tú lo flipas.

—Te lo juro. —Aún no se apartó de ella, pero a su amiga parecía no importarle—. Eres guapa, tía.

—Aparta. —Courtney la empujó y ella soltó una risita mientras terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta—. Olvídate de Raven y disfruta de Grace.

—Acompáñame un día a la librería y te la presento.

—Paso de verte babear por algo imposible. —Se rio de ella y la miró—. ¿Qué tal me queda? —Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que comprobase que el pantalón sujetaba todo.

—Te follaba si no fueses mi amiga.

—Admitido entonces. —Se sonrieron y terminaron de recoger las cosas antes de salir de la residencia.

Courtney dormía en la habitación de al lado, eran individuales todas, pero se coló en la suya para darse los retoques finales. A aquella fiesta iba a ir el chico con el que Courtney llevaba tonteando desde hacía varias semanas, así que sabía que esa noche iba a volver sola con mucha probabilidad: su amiga era un bomboncito que iba a disfrutar mucho.

—¿Al final vas a recoger a Grace?

—Me ha mandado un mensaje de que iba a ir antes a la peluquería y que le pillaba cerca de la casa de Carter. Así que… La veré allí. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Vas a acostarte con ella? —preguntó directamente y ella sonrió, mirándola de reojo—. Está bien, esa mirada refleja muy bien tus pensamientos lascivos.

—Sí, suelo tener muchos pensamientos lascivos —admitió.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, la casa estaba cerca del campus universitario, y vieron que la fiesta ya había comenzado sin ellas. Bueno, ninguna de las dos era demasiado importante. Cruzaron la estancia, pasando entre las distintas personas que bailaban o hablaban entre ellas hasta encontrar a alguien conocido.

Paró en seco cuando la vio a lo lejos contoneándose al ritmo de la música, disfrutando ella sola de la melodía con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró de forma sonora, llamando la atención de Courtney, que se giró para mirarla al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, conectando sus ojos.

—Está aquí.

—¿Quién? —preguntó extrañada, girando la cabeza una vez más para comprobar a quién se referiría.

—Raven.

—¿Quién es? —pidió saber y ella volvió a enfocarla.

—La chica de pelo castaño que está bailando ahí junto a… —intentó reconocerla y se sorprendió—. Jessica y Ofelia.

—Grace viene hacia aquí —comentó Courtney en un susurro y entonces ella la enfocó antes de verse envuelta en un abrazo.

—Grace. —Sonrió, apoyando las manos en su cintura, ligeramente incómoda por la invasión.

—Alexa, pensaba que ya no venías. —Había bebido, eso se notaba.

—¿A qué hora empezaba la fiesta? —se extrañó.

—Me voy a buscar algo de beber, os dejo a solas.

Vaya, Courtney se iba. Genial.

«Mierda, Alex, ¿qué te pasa? Si querías liarte con ella».

Miró sobre el hombro de Grace y vio que Raven continuaba meneando las caderas al ritmo de la música, pero ahora ella estaba en su punto de vista. Le sonrió ligeramente antes de saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza y su amor platónico hizo lo mismo.

—Hace dos horas. ¿Por qué has venido tan tarde? —preguntó arrastrando las sílabas y apoyando las dos manos en sus hombros para mirarla fijamente.

—Ben me dijo que empezaba a las doce… Lo siento.

—Bueno, al menos ya estás aquí.

—Sí. —Sonrió a la chica antes de coger su mano y darle una vuelta sobre sí misma antes de pegarla otra vez a su cuerpo—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Grace asintió varias veces, y debería haberse pensado un poco antes eso de bailar con una animadora, porque de repente recordó aquello de que quería liarse con ella. Aunque también le gustaría acercarse y hablar con la castaña que contoneaba las caderas de esa forma tan sugerente. Grace se acercó de más y enterró el rostro en su cuello, entonces sus ojos pudieron conectar mejor con los marrones de Raven que la miraba fijamente con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. La recorrió completamente antes de tragar saliva al ver cómo levantaba los brazos a la vez que hacía como que se recogía el cabello antes de dejarlo caer por su espalda al darse la vuelta y mirarla sobre su hombro.

—Dios —suspiró, y volvió a tener a Grace a la vista.

—Te mueves bien, Alex.

—Gracias. —Sonrió, algo nerviosa. ¿Y Courtney decía que no estaba tonteando de vuelta? ¿Qué había sido eso si no?

—Pensaba que eras más lanzada, por lo que he oído.

—Acabo de llegar. —Intentó que su voz sonase coqueta al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.

La chica rio suavemente antes de hacer un movimiento que la dejó sin aliento contra su entrepierna y acercarse para hablarle al oído.

—Llevo deseándote desde hace mucho tiempo —confesó Grace y sintió un escalofrío al notar su aliento contra ella, después se atrevió a morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ah, ¿sí? —se interesó y quiso poder mirarla de nuevo, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir sus labios delineando su cuello.

—No hay demasiadas miradas sobre nosotras, y no he tenido una salida triunfal del armario como tú… ¿Te gustaría ir a un sitio más privado?

—Eh… sí. Sí, sí. Sí, claro.

Grace sonrió y tiró de su mano, dirigiéndolas hacia las escaleras. Nada más se alejaron de la multitud, ella misma fue la que capturó los labios de la animadora mientras subían los escalones a trompicones y se dejaba guiar por ella hacia donde quisiera de la casa. Y una vez más, su mente empezó a imaginar.

XXX

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —Ofelia habló a su lado, dándole suavemente con las caderas al bailar.

¿Qué le pasaba? Uf. Le pasaba que se sentía idiota, porque ¿qué le importaba a ella si Grace se llevaba a Alexa a otro lado? Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que posiblemente estarían haciendo tras tanto tiempo desaparecidas. Y no solo el tema de Alexa le tenía la mente saturada, sino que ya había recibido un mensaje conciso de «porche de los Thompson en diez minutos». Y, por primera vez, no quería verlo.

Había sido de un minuto al siguiente, porque esa mañana no se sentía así. Fue culpa de la conversación mientras iba en bicicleta a su lado, por eso ahora estaba pensando en ella, en los «sal conmigo» y en lo cerca que estuvo de su boca. ¿Y Grace ahora estaba besándola? ¿Y cómo besaría Alexa?

«¿No decías que eres hetero? Sal de la casa, líate con tu novio en su cochazo y deja de pensar en ella».

—Tengo que salir un segundo —contestó a su amiga.

Avanzó hacia la salida, recogiendo su abrigo tras estar un rato buscándolo entre todos los que había. Salió a la calle y vio a dos casas de allí su coche aparcado y a él apoyado en la carrocería del vehículo, fumándose un cigarro. Cuando la vio llegar, el hombre le sonrió dejando caer el brazo que sostenía el pitillo y estirando el otro para rodear su cintura y pegarla a él.

No tardó en besarla de forma intensa y ella correspondió el beso, muy entregada a la causa, sujetando sus mejillas con ambas manos.

—Te he echado de menos, morenita —murmuró contra su boca, clavando aquellos ojos claros en ella.

—¿Te han tenido entretenido hasta ahora en la empresa? —se burló y le hizo gracia el bufido que soltó.

—Odio las cenas de Navidad, en serio. —Volvió a dar una calada al cigarro antes de dárselo a ella.

Lo miró unos segundos entre sus dedos antes de llevárselo también a los labios, girándose para apoyarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio, que rodeó de nuevo su cintura desde atrás.

—Seguro que eres el rey de la fiesta. A mí no me engañas, Stephan —se metió un rato más con él.

Conoció a Stephan en una reunión de la empresa de su padre, él era el representante de la suya: un joven alemán perfectamente cualificado para el liderazgo. Al menos ella lo comprobó. No esperó que su empresa estuviese en la misma ciudad donde ella estudiaba, así que, en un encuentro fortuito en una cafetería donde ella estaba con sus amigas, el hombre le dio su número de teléfono escrito en una servilleta. Obviamente sus amigas fliparon un rato porque el hombre rubio increíblemente atractivo le había dado su número, pero no sabían que continuaron viéndose. Quizás era la diferencia de edad lo que le daba algo de pudor a la hora de admitir que estaban saliendo, aunque Stephan confesó que no sabía si iba a sentirse cómodo con «niñas de veinte años», así que también le dejó su tiempo. Ese tiempo duraba ya siete meses desde que estaban juntos, y al menos a veces iba a verla cuando salía de fiesta. Se olía que el momento de las presentaciones estaba cerca.

Era un hombre muy detallista y que se preocupaba mucho por ella, y eso le gustaba. Había oído muchas veces a personas comentar que le gustaba mucho la fiesta y el ligar, la realidad era otra, porque siempre buscaba relaciones serias y estables. Pero en algún lado deben empezar esas relaciones, ¿no? Que ella recordarse tan solo se acostó con dos personas nada más conocerse, que ella recordase: el idiota de Will y Stephan.

—La que seguro que eres la reina de la fiesta eres tú… —susurró contra su oído mientras ella daba una segunda calada al cigarro.

—Ven un día y compruébalo. Mis amigas están locas por saber quién es mi novio —lo soltó.

—Tu novio está loco por follarte. —Stephan mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se estremeció levemente antes de notar sus manos contra sus caderas, instándola a moverse contra él.

Cerró los ojos al sentir que se estaba poniendo duro. Miró hacia la derecha y vio que algunas personas salían de la casa y hablaban en el porche y se giró de nuevo entre los brazos de Stephan para decirle que no creía que fuese el mejor lugar, pero el hombre la besó directamente. Un beso que comenzó necesitado, pero que acabó siendo muy suave, haciéndola sonreír en el proceso, sobre todo al sentir que agarraba la mano que tenía ella apoyada en su pecho.

Y admitía que le encantó el gesto, pero hasta que supo que las intenciones eran otras: bajarla hasta el bulto de sus pantalones. Le sorprendió que estuviese así de hinchado tan pronto, e intentó recordar el momento en el que se apoyó en él por si acaso no había sido consciente de que ya venía así, con ese objetivo.

—Stephan, aquí no.

Intentó separar la mano, pero él se la agarró con fuerza y empezó a restregarla contra su dureza, atrapando de nuevo sus labios. Ella no se lo devolvió y miró hacia los lados, viendo que había salido más gente de la casa y bailaban por allí: no quería que la viesen teniendo relaciones sexuales contra la carrocería del coche de Stephan. Dio un fuerte tirón de su brazo y dio un paso hacia atrás para separarse de él.

—He dicho que no —repitió y lo vio bufar antes de recuperar lo que quedaba de cigarro y terminárselo. Le extrañó su rostro y fue a preguntarle si estaba bien, porque jamás había hecho algo así.

—Entra —dijo, abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo. Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró más confundida aún—. Entra al coche, Raven.

—No.

—Joder. —Tiró la colilla al suelo y la apagó dándole con la suela del zapato, entonces avanzó hacia ella y apoyó la mano en su cintura, acercándola a donde estaba—. Quiero hablar contigo en privado, aquí hay mucha gente. —Intentó resistirse, pero al final la incertidumbre del momento le hizo avanzar.

—Podemos hablar aquí fuera, la gente está en el porche de la casa.

—Entra al coche.

Volvió a decir, y esa vez empujó ligeramente de la parte baja de su espalda, sin hacerle daño, pero al fin y al cabo presionándola para entrar. Acabó sentada tras el asiento del piloto y él lo hizo a su lado, cerrando la puerta tras entrar. Lo miró unos segundos, insegura por primera vez en su vida al lado de Stephan.

—¿Estás borracho? —preguntó y él sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo siento, no quería presionarte a nada, pero, Dios… Mira cómo estoy. —Se señaló el bulto de los pantalones—. No sabes cómo duele.

No contestó y tampoco miró a nada, buscando abrir la puerta cuando escuchó que se desabrochaba el pantalón. Stephan se estiró frente a ella y activó el seguro de la puerta de su lado antes de apoyar la mano en su mejilla y obligarla a mirarlo. La besó con mucha suavidad, y casi pudo sentir que le pedía perdón por su comportamiento, por lo que ella le devolvió el beso despacio antes de sollozar cuando otra vez tuvo la mano contra su miembro ahora desnudo.

—No llores, morenita. Soy yo —dijo suavemente, mientras movía su mano con la suya hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su erección.

—No quiero hacer esto. No me gusta cómo te estás comportando —intentó separar la mano de él, y solo consiguió que gruñese antes de que tirase de una de sus piernas y consiguiese tumbarla en el asiento, colocándose sobre ella.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo mientras besaba su cuello y ella intentó apartarlo otra vez, sintiendo las lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos cuando el hombre rasgó las medias de invierno que llevaba y apartaba la tela de sus bragas.

El sonido del claxon del coche y una risotada consiguió que Stephan se incorporarse ligeramente. Ella dejó caer algunas lágrimas para conseguir ver bien y ver a alguien sentada en el asiento del piloto: una chica.

—Pi, pi, pi… —empezó a decir, claramente borracha, y dando una y otra vez al claxon mientras reía.

Miró a Stephan, que frunció los labios y se colocaba la camisa de tal forma que no se viese su erección.

—Perdona, chica, ¿puedes salir del vehículo? Vas a llamar la atención de los vecinos.

—Oh, hay gente. —Más risas.

Entonces pudo ver a la chica, y su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza cuando pudo contemplar aquellos ojos verdes, esa vez medio cerrados por el alcohol, y con una sonrisa de boba que si hubiesen estado en otra situación le habría hecho sonreír también.

—Hola. ¿Qué hacéis? —Toda inocencia.

—Estamos en mitad de algo privado. ¿Puedes salir?

—Es que me gusta mucho este coche. —Miró la chica alrededor y ella aprovechó para colocarse bien la ropa interior y bajarse el vestido antes de sentarse y alejarse de aquel hombre que no conocía.

—A mí también. Vete.

—¿De qué son los asientos? —Alexa comenzó a deslizar una mano por el asiento del copiloto con mucha dedicación, como si lo que tocaba fuera lo mejor que había visto en su vida.

—Son de «te importa una mierda».

Ella frunció el ceño otra vez, aguantando las ganas de llorar, porque ¿qué le había pasado a Stephan? ¿Desde cuándo era así?

—Mira. —La chica mostró un vaso rojo de plástico con sonrisa de tonta—. ¿Son de los que se limpian bien? Porque se me ha caído antes un poco al entrar. —Soltó una risotada, tambaleándose ligeramente—. Uhhh… que se me vuelve a caer. —Esa vez rio más alto y la miró a ella, como buscando que viese lo divertido de lo que le estaba pasando. Ella miró a otro lado, totalmente avergonzada por todo aquello. Al menos estaba borracha y no se había enterado de nada.

—Joder, me estás cabreando. —El hombre abrió el seguro de la puerta y la instó a salir antes de hacerlo él y abrir la puerta del piloto. Alexa recorrió a su novio de abajo arriba antes de soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Eres superalto.

—Sal ahora mismo de mi coche.

—No. —Más risas, y fue a intervenir, al ver que su novio agarraba a Alexa del abrigo que llevaba. La chica estiró el brazo hacia el asiento del copiloto, el que sujetaba el vaso—. Suéltame o lo tiro todo. —Sonrió.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Crees que debería ocurrírseme?

—No —dijo Stephan entre dientes.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

—Que no —casi gritó y ella avanzó hacia él, agarrando su brazo y advirtiéndole con la mirada que la soltase.

—Admito que he escuchado algo de vuestra conversación. —Más risas, completamente borracha y poniendo en peligro su vida, porque Stephan la cogió con más fuerza—. Esa chica ha dicho varias veces que no, y parece que en tu jerga «no» es «sí».

Se llevó las dos manos a la boca cuando vio que Alexa vertía todo el contenido del vaso por todo el asiento, desde el respaldo hasta el suelo del coche. Y no le dio tiempo a intervenir cuando la chica estaba en el suelo tras ser sacada del coche a la fuerza, pero sí que se puso frente a ella cuando Stephan avanzó hasta donde estaba.

—Vete, Stephan —le advirtió, intentando que no le temblase la voz.

—Raven… —Fue a acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella se apartó, mirándolo seria.

—Está borracha. —Se giró y la vio riéndose en el suelo, diciendo que había sido «una puta pasada» y que «había volado». Ella se agachó a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse, cargando con su peso al pasar un brazo por su hombro.

—Raven, ven a casa conmigo.

—No, no me ha gustado lo que ha pasado, Stephan. Necesito pensar. —Ni siquiera lo miró mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de la chica y avanzaba hacia la acera, seguidas por Stephan.

—Quiero explicártelo.

—Stephan, si alguna vez has sentido el más mínimo respeto por mí, vete. Mañana te llamaré cuando piense bien en lo que ha pasado…

Otra vez vio arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero no quiso ceder. Una vez fallaba, dos no. Empezó a avanzar con la chica, que iba hablando de cosas sin sentido, y vio pasar el coche de Stephan por la carretera al irse. Al menos no iba a seguirla, porque… ¿qué había pasado? Observó sus manos y vio que aún temblaba, entonces Alexa se la sujetó en condiciones y dejó de ir colgada de ella.

Le confundió el cambio y la miró directamente: ni rastro de algún tipo de borrachera y mucha preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró, parando el avance y deslizando una mano por su mejilla con tanta suavidad que consiguió que un sollozo se escapase de su garganta. ¿Había fingido todo para ayudarla? ¿Y si Stephan hubiese estado más agresivo y le hubiera hecho más daño? Vio que tenía un arañazo en la mejilla, que hacía juego con el de la barbilla, seguramente al caer en la carretera.

Alexa no insistió en que hablase, ni tampoco dijo nada más, simplemente le ofreció un abrazo, extendiendo con cuidado sus brazos y ella encontró refugio entre ellos.

* * *

 **Más información en mi blog "Bollería de Ginsey" y enlaces en mi Twitter (MissGinsey).**

 **(FANFICTION NO ME DEJA PONER ENLACES)**


	40. Nota aclaratoria

**_Debido a los comentarios que he recibido por distintas redes sociales, plataformas donde he publicado el capítulo 1 y curiouscat... Voy a poner toda la información aquí, ya que no me dejan insertar enlaces aquí._**

* * *

 **CANTANDO BAJO LA NIEVE**

Spinoff del Spinoff Nuestro momento.

* * *

 **Pareja:** Ralexa.

 **Personajes:** Raven, Alexa.

 **Sinopsis:**

Raven y Alexa se conocen en la universidad, ambas con la misma edad. Alexa está loca por ella, pero ve a la chica castaña inalcanzable. Raven está confundida con sus propios sentimientos, pero le gusta cómo se siente cuando aquella joven de ojos verdes está cerca.

¿Logrará el ambiente navideño cambiar sus puntos de vista y acercarlas hacia su destino? ¿O será imposible?

 _ **Spinoff del Nuestro momento, que era un spinoff de Las dos caras del amor.**_

* * *

Esta historia es un relato navideño de Raven y Alexa, personajes originales de Nuestro momento. Si habéis leído Nuestro momento, sabréis que en el último capítulo Alexa se pregunta cómo habría sido su historia si se hubiesen conocido en la universidad con la misma edad.

¡Pues aquí está escrito, Alex!

Una historia que sucede en Navidad en un universo paralelo donde Raven y Alexa se descubren la una a la otra.

Espero que os guste mucho a todas mi regalo navideño. Regalo que iba a ser un oneshot, luego un twoshot porque estaba siendo más largo de lo planeado, y ha acabado siendo un librito Ralexa para vuestras estanterías (muchas me habéis dicho si habría algo físico Ralexa y la verdad es que, personalmente, me hace mucha ilusión tener algo Ralexa palpable).

* * *

 **Cantando bajo la nieve está a la venta en Amazon en formato tapa blanda y kindle.**

ADVERTENCIA: En estas fechas los pedidos se están retrasando un poco. El libro de tapa blanda aún no ha llegado a mis manos y no sé si está todo correcto. En principio no tiene por qué estar nada mal, pero podéis hacer dos cosas: comprarlo y ateneros a las consecuencias, o esperar a que el día 29-30 de diciembre suba una foto del libro diciendo que está perfecto y que podéis ya adquirirlo. El Kindle está correcto.

* * *

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y acompañarme en esta aventura.


End file.
